


Dies Irae

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Plans, F/M, Loss, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 331,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: A vengeance for millennia, a hatred carried through the ages. A mother once, yet never again. "Of course, mama." Three words that brought the world to a halt, a covenant made between mortal and immortal, a soul damned and perhaps another redeemed. "Hush, my beautiful child. Mama is here." A bright, bold soul given a gift beyond mortal knowledge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Dies Irae**

**This is something I got in my mind, which wouldn't leave. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jaune looked nervously at the message on his scroll, the contact that had been in his address book for nearly fourteen years standing out, the last message of the woman, if she truly was a woman, speaking of an opportunity for him. He knew that it might be too good to be true, too good to be real… yet he desired to be a huntsman, like his grandfather and his father… and even his great-great-grandfather.

As he pushed open the door that led towards the lobby of the fancy hotel, which did not look like it was going to be allowing any scruffy seventeen-year-olds, he looked at the décor, which was upper-class, most definitely in the highest income bracket. Renting a room here for a night would wipe out his own finances, and he mentally wondered how this meeting would go.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the room of Selene Umbra." The desk worker at the reception looked at him, her glasses sitting on her nose, lending her a strict appearance. The woman scowled at him, yet picked up the phone.

"Miss Umbra, there is a young man here, asking for you." The woman's eyes looked at him with disdain, the hoodie that he wore boldly showing the Pumpkin Pete bunny symbol, the armour he had managed to scrounge up on the cheap from a Huntsman store having been stored in the cheap hotel that he'd booked, ever since getting to Vale. "Of course. I will wait for your assistant." The woman fixed him with a look as she set the phone down, her gaze not in the slightest bit changed. "Miss Umbra's assistant will be here for you in a short while. Take a seat and I will direct him to you."

The woman focused back upon the work that she was doing, leaving him to stand there, wondering briefly whether he should do as she asked, spotting a set of comfortable seats just a short distance away, making his way there, unsure whether he should just take a seat, sitting down upon one of the sofa's.  _'This is definitely not what I expected…'_

He had expected perhaps a casual meeting at a café, the older woman with who he had been chatting for nearly thirteen years looking perhaps a little frumpy, like one of those aunts who always coddled you. He expected, from her own descriptions that she would be looking perhaps a bit fitter than most.

"Are you Jaune?" The man's voice drew him out of his thoughts, as he looked up, a bearded man's face staring back at him, a set of implacable eyes peering at him. It was a surprise to see a man of that size here, and he gulped.

"Y-yes, sir. Are you the one that Selene sent me?" The nod from the man was enough.

"Follow me. I will lead you to the room that she occupies." The man's voice was calm, without any sign of emotions in it, as he led him along, the man's body clad in a suit that fit him well, for his stature.

Jaune watched several of the upper-class people here scoff at him, a pale-haired girl wearing a white dress surrounded by several older gentlemen, a man who had one of the worst moustaches that Jaune could ever imagine, standing at her side.  _'Really, a red handkerchief? What is he? Some sort of asshole with his new girlfriend?'_

"Please enter." The man said, standing at the door and opening it up with the keycard that he slid through the slot, the door opening slowly, and allowing him entrance.

He stepped into the room, even as he let his eyes search for the woman that he expected. "Jaune."

The woman who spoke stood at the window, her hair done up in a simple ponytail, her pale skin clearly contrasting, as she was faced away from him, a long black dress covering her body, even as she turned around. Blonde hair moved, a shimmer in the air, even as she approached, a set of deep blue-green eyes meeting with his own, a faint smile on lips that had been painted a cherry-red, their motions almost sensual.  _'This is the nice woman who you talked to every day for the past fourteen years…_ '

"You look… handsome." The woman's words sounded hesitant, even as she let her eyes go over his body. "Not as expected." He wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or not. She stopped, standing before him. He noticed that her assistant had vanished, leaving the two of them standing there. "Please, take a seat." She laid a hand on him. Her skin was as cold as ice, as her eyes seemed to… shift? They seemed to flash a bright red for an instant, inhuman and cold and dark in their expression, but soon regained that interesting characteristic.

"So… you're named Selene?" He guessed, even as she led him to a comfortable and soft-looking couch, seating himself there upon her urging, even as a tray with tea sat there on the table. A delicate hand grabbed the tea-cup, raising it. "It's a pretty name, I mean… you're pretty."

Her lips formed what seemed to be a smile, as she raised the cup, gently blowing over the surface of the tea, which had already been poured beforehand. "Thank you for the compliment, Jaune."

Her voice sounded distant, as if things were weighing on her. "You were a constant for fourteen years. I'd expected someone… different? Older?" The laugh that she gave sent shivers down his spine, if only for the fact that she looked like she'd just strolled casually out of one of the dirty magazines that Saphron kept around, the one with girls doing stuff with girls and not really…

"I am older than your mother… But I suppose." The woman paused, as an expression came to her face, her gaze cast down. A look of conflict arose on her face, as she took a deep breath.  _'Come on… Do something Jaune. You've made your friend sad.'_

She was a friend, tried and true. She was someone who had listened to child him talk about how annoying it was to have older sisters, she had offered advice in dealing with the bullies who came to hurt him, had been a friend when there had been a need for that. "Jaune… Arc." The name rolled off his tongue, even as she looked at him.

"That's my name, fully. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and apparently, the ladies love it. I thought I'd… do that introduction thing. Just to make things formal and such." The blush on his cheeks was enough as an expression flickered onto her face.

"Jaune…" An envelope appeared in her hands, placed on the tray between them, the woman's body looking as fit as it could be. "Here are the transcripts that will get you entry into Beacon." The words of the woman were soft, with a dark rumble that seemed to go through it when she spoke that word. His dream… and everything that came with it, all in a single envelope.

He had told her of his dream, more than once… and now, she had achieved entry into that institution. "I don't know what to say… I mean… Thank you so much. You are a really kind woman." The laughter that came from her mouth was cold and distant, as if the concept of being a kind woman was something anathema to her.

"I have slain more people than you would ever think existed, Jaune." The words were dark, laden with the harsh truth, yet he could not see it. The woman must be making a joke, must be trying to scare him off.

"And you're still warm enough to provide a young man with a dream a chance to have that dream fulfilled. That doesn't sound like a killer's nature to me." He threw back at her, and a complicated expression came to her face. She seemed to stop breathing for an instant, swallowing heavily.

* * *

Technology marched onwards. She could still see the windmills churning away at the water, grinding the grain into flour, before the bakers would bring it to become bread. A delicate process, often disturbed by the Grimm, who bore the will to destroy everything. A moment, trapped in time, even as she looked at the strange device in front of her. "What is this?"

The man who offered it to her was one of her followers, a brilliant doctor of Atlas, exiled for his experimentation with creating the perfect… thing. She wasn't up to date with things, yet had seized her opportunity after one of the papers that had been brought in by Tyrian had spoken of his deeds in the field of 'robotics', whatever that was.

"It is a device with which you can communicate. Due to the modifications to your palace, we have reception here. It will allow you to communicate with people across the world, with but a flick of the button. It is called a 'Scroll'." The man's words were simple dressing, even as she turned the strange device over, looking at it. It looked like a simple writing slab, the glass-like surface enough of a distraction for her, even as light bloomed into it.  _'So… this is technology. It does not look like any of the scrolls that our noble father had to detail his land.'_

**Scroll Network Access. Enter Username:**

"And what, Arthur, do I do with this… thing?" The question was voiced in the most delicate of manners, as her finger brushed over the screen, the screen changing.  _'Curious…'_

"You have to set up an account, through providing a username. Please… pick whatever you wish." Her fingers tapped on the small white bar, letters appearing below the screen. "Ooh." She tapped the name that she desired, filling it into the bar –  **Salem Alexandria Luxuria Eva Majesticus, Queen of the grand reaches, monarch of the endless sea, bright as the light of stars and bringer of peace –**  the official title that she had held as the princess of her nation. Her father had been sure to bestow it upon her, after the brutal death of his guards.

The name which had been gloriously exalted in the time during her… first love. Anger blossomed inside her heart, as she pressed the screen again, a red bar coming on the screen –  **'Username invalid.'**  – frowning slightly. "Why does it not work? That is my name, is it not?"

She desired to smash the insolent little device, to break it open and to bust it to dust… yet something stopped her. "Your Highness, please… The technology is not ready for the glory of your name." He glanced at the name, then up at her. It was not often that people read her name. It was her divine right to rule, yes. "Please, enter a shorter name. Maybe add a title?"

"Of course… I see." She tapped something shorter, the name entered in the field immediately. "This works, yes?" The man nodded, and she pressed the big round button.

"If you wish to contact with others, press the…" The explanation went over her head, yet she nodded along. The Grimm were easier to control. Their urges and her own aligned, most of the time. She just needed to know whether she could contact others… As speaking with only a few of her followers grew dull and trite.

"It… it connected?" She tilted her head to the side, the ornaments clicking lightly.  _'What is a profile picture?'_  The shrug she gave was enough.  _'Does it really matter? Ozma would not find me so easily with THAT name.'_

"You can now speak with thousands of people across the Kingdoms. The CCT network ensures that you will have the best and brightest connection, with our own receiver giving you the greatest line into the Scroll network." She smiled, even though the man's countenance changed lightly, the man taking a step back. "Charge it within the charging station, your Majesty. It will eventually run out of power, as indicated by the little battery there." The man tapped the spot, which read 99%... and had the most curious image.  _'Hmm…'_

"You are dismissed. I shall personally explore this 'Scroll' at my leisure. Please convey to Tyrian that he is to train little Cinder for the week." It was a generous offer, yes. One week of her absence would make the girl more pliable to the lure of power, after her Faunus associate would ensure her will to remain as fierce as it could be.

_'Ahhh… To have children of my own.'_

Three hours later, she was engaged in an interesting conversation with a child on the nature of the sun and the moon. She was not speaking in the most elegant of words about the natural phenomenon, yet the concept that the moon was made out of cheese had her darkly amused.  _'It would be silly to admit… but the child has earned its fantasy. Just like…'_

A glance at her username, at the name that she had chosen out of honour of her eldest daughter –  **Selene** -, a memory coming to her mind as she watched the screen, waiting for the response.

* * *

' _Mommy! Mommy! Why is the moon all broken and busted? Daddy said that it is because a dragon ate it.' Her fingers traced through the snow white hair that fell lustrously from her scalp, her eyes looking at the girl as she tugged on her dress, trying to captivate its mother's approval._

' _Because the moon was made out of cheese and the big bad dragon took a bite. Now he will be smelly like cheese for all eternity, my heart of hearts.'_

* * *

She could feel a tear slide down her cheek. Aside from the burning need for vengeance, she could not feel a thing… yet the emotion that surfaced within her only ignited her hate for Ozma once more. His current meat puppet would soon realize the plans that she had concocted for him… yes.

" **Mommy said that it is logical that we only can have one slice of cheese on bread… Why is that?"** The question was silly, yet she entertained it mentally.  _'It would be bad to over-stuff one's face? Really?'_

It was… almost a little like being a mother again, speaking with the young boy. He seemed to be inquisitive, asking the questions that flittered into his mind like the brief flutters of butterflies, working to bring him enlightenment.  **"Because your mommy knows that you will be full after eating one slice, Jaune."**

The first sentence between the two of them had been… less than formal. The simple –  **"Hello! My name is Jaune and I am nearly four years old!"**  – had been written in a childish manner, yet… it was the first time that someone had talked to her in such a manner, on this strange device.

The time passed, the boy allowed on the Scroll only for two hours in a day. Questions had come, obviously from the mother, inquiring about her circumstances and the like, no doubt in an effort to protect her darling little boy from any predators.  _'The biggest predator is speaking to your boy…'_

As the boy's sixth birthday had come, she had sent a present, after sending out Tyrian in order to find a suitable child's toy. It was the enthusiastic 'Thank You!' that she got from the child that brought out a smile in her, as she could imagine the emotions of the boy's mother, as the gift had been something simple. A toy 'motormobile', or some-such. Cart and horses were apparently no longer 'suitable' for children of this age.

For the boy's tenth birthday, she had gifted him a certificate for instruction in the art of dancing. Every child should learn how to dance, after all… and his sisters apparently took pleasure in him being able to dance. It was amusing to her, how easily things passed on to her little conversational partner, as he spoke at length about his worries that he might not be a good dancer.  _'The money would ensure lessons proceed as smoothly as possible. A young man has to learn how to woo a lady upon the dancefloor.'_

Selene Umbra was, in his eyes, a woman around fourty. She was of course, much older than she posed to be, yet the mother seemed to be content with the fact that there was someone looking out for her son.

Sitting opposite the boy in a comfortable throne-like chair with leather armrests, she could see the features that had been shrouded before, clear now. She had allowed Watts to bring her a general summary of the boy, of his family's history, omitting the picture, as she preferred to form her opinions on his features when meeting, a slight carry-over from her training as a royal.  _'There are no pictures of our nobles… so you will form your impression by sight, Salem. It is imperative that you learn how to spot deceit, without impressions beforehand.'_

The words were cold and distant, from a father whose bones had been dust for millennia. Looking at his embarrassed self, she could see a spectre of her daughter sit there. Her hair as blonde as it could be, her eyes looking nervously at her mother… at the one who had raised her and had brought her joy…

For an instant, there was no Jaune Arc. There was only Selene Ozma Majesticus, daughter of Salem and Ozma, the eldest one… and she could feel her heart  **burn**  at the yearning that came welling up from deep inside her. She felt the need, as her eyes caught sight of that face, that eager, young face, looking at her with wonder, her heart throbbing, even as she felt the need… the urge.

"Jaune…" his words about fulfilling a dream had struck her, like a punch out of the blue, her whole body tingling suddenly, the illusion that shrouded her true features from being seen, replaced with a facsimile of what she truly looked like. For a moment, he looked different, a man who had been upon the field of battle, looking up at her with those angry eyes.

* * *

' _Julius Arc.' Her voice was but a whisper, as she stared at the man. His blade and shield were there, even though his lower body had been half-torn by the claws of the Ursae that still milled about. 'A pleasure… I suppose.' A calmness in her soul, even as the man looked up at her with his eyes brimming with that hateful urge._

' _You'll never win! His Majesty knows best! He has-' The pained scream was enough, as the power welled up inside her and lanced through the man's chest, leaving his blade and shield to fall to the muck, a scream of 'You killed father!' sounding, a young man wielding what seemed to be a combat-shifting mace, one of those newfangled toys that had been cropping up more frequently, definitely unable to pierce through her own defenses…_

_Nothing could kill her. Nobody could imprison her. She was inviolate, all because of the curse… because of this Gods-damned affliction that prevented her from joining her once-beloved husband in death. What good would come of this? What…_

_The young man was blown away, even as she rose into the air once more. The mortals who had been given the powers that she and her husband had long-since held dominion over, were all abuzz. Their existence was as an eyesore… Four. It had to be four, just to spite her. The daughters that she had once cherished as much as her husband, the daughters who were_ _**dead** _ _because of Him…_

" _Salem." His voice, his face different, his hair longer. His eyes carrying within it that hate for what she had become, that hate that she could not understand… He didn't understand that she did it for HIM. She went to the Gods in order to save him…_

" _Ozymandias." Her voice was cold, detached. The man's sword and circlet shimmered with powers beyond that which she knew, the scepter at his side like an ornament… and yet, there was this oddness in the air, a pungent scent…_

_The girls next to him were different in skin tone and in colouration, yet she knew the powers well. Maidens…_

_More sacrifices to the long list of people who had been slain._

* * *

She snapped back to her current situation, as she looked at the young man, who had spoken those words… those words of hope, of joy of being able to go to that damned school… and one which reminded her so much of… of happier times.

Within her, the lust to destroy and corrupt was as fierce as her dedication to breathing. The moments of solace with Ozma, the moments where her ego had taken the second spot next to him… the moments when she had loved him and gazed upon him as he played with their children… "You're crying."

It was as if she had been struck by thunder, his eyes looking concerned, his hand reaching out to brush the…  _'am I crying?'_  tears away from her cheek, the touch of his hand warm… so warm.  _'When have I cried last?'_  The hope inside her heart was something that burned and flickered, even with the sensation of that hand. "There, not you've got no more tears. A pretty woman such as you shouldn't be crying."

It was… childish. It was… clumsy. There was no veneer of dishonesty, no skilful quip that the boy could have given, yet her heart, dead to the nuances of romance and love for millennia, beat a mite faster. Her eyes looked at him and she could hear…

* * *

' _Mommy? Are you crying because of daddy?'_

_The look of worry on her eldest was like a balm to her as she looked out over the domain from the highest tower of their castle. The wind tousled her hair, the marks on her soul not even starting to heal. It had been an argument about the commoners below them, about their amenities… something silly. The tears just kept on coming…_

' _No, mommy is not crying because of daddy, Selene."_

_Her voice was gentle, as she had learned over the years, her voice like the silky softness that belied her powers. A practised voice, guaranteed to lure pawns to her for dominion and seductions of power._

_'Mommy is just…'_

_She paused. The child was five. She could not understand the difficulties of being a queen._

_'A little bit emotional. It happens when mommy is happy too.'_

_A child would not understand the nuance of the words. The hidden depths. She felt the small hand grab her own and then squeeze it, her heart lifted once more, the seductive whispers to slay her children, to bring endless death to this land, to destroy its fertile fields always coming to her, yet she smiled, brushing the tears away._

_'Mommy is happy to have such a wonderful daughter like you. Come… off to bed with you. Mommy won't like it when you're all sleepy. We've got lessons in statesmanship to go over tomorrow.'_

* * *

It had been the last night before that fateful one… when he had taken away HER children. "Are you okay?" The boy's worried tone reached her ears, and she smiled.  _'My help will aid this child in achieving his dream.'_

"Jaune…" She sat herself down, looking up at him. He wasn't the icon of masculinity that her husband had been. All rugged features, muscles that allowed one to rub over them and wipe the sweat off with a cloth… or a tongue. No… He had more of an innocent charm about him, full of trust, full of belief… Confidence, sure… Yet it was false, like a mask. Fears and doubts and hopes and dreams…

"Sit on my lap." Her voice was clear, and he obeyed. Whatever ingrained response had been made by his elder sisters, it demanded obedience to her words, and he sat down. His posterior definitely needed definition, yet she laid her head against his back. He was taller than she was, by a margin.

' _I love you, mommy.'_  The words came from a girl's mouth, mimicked by her other daughters, their cheerful smiles enough… and she noticed that she had another leakage of her tear ducts. "Could you… Could you call me Mama?"

Her voice sounded pathetic, weak and sniveling, like some woman caught in the trenches of emotion, even as he turned to her. She had expected confusion, fear or something else in his eyes, but instead… she saw something else. Understanding, regret… hope?  _'I love you too, sweethearts.'_

"Sure thing." The words were simple, even as he turned around, awkwardly. His knee hit her in the side, even as he sat on her lap, facing her. An awkward position, yet she knew that he had been the 'baby' when the elder sisters played house. An embarrassing tale, and she had heard it all from the young boy who had grown into a teen.  _'I miss you, my children…'_

"You've lost children, haven't you?" It was the most private thing that she had. Nobody outside of Ozma knew. Nobody would ever know… unless by divine intervention.

"How did… How did you know?" She sounded pathetic. Nothing like the Witch who had bore danger and fear towards the populace for nearly a hundred years.

"One of my sisters is studying to be a psychologist." An anonymous donation to the family. The girl's dream realized, due to his own sadness for her lack of options. It had been a favour, done without thinking. Money was trivial, after all. "They all know of you, I mean… Hard not to. You've been talking with me for so long."

"I had a husband, once."  _'Why? Why do I tear open this wound?'_  He smiled, as he hugged her. She froze, an expression on her face of weakness.  _'If the illusion breaks… he would be aghast. He would call me a monster…'_  "We did not part on… amicable terms."

"He's a fool for giving up on you… Mama."

The words were like thunder, blasting away all the thoughts in her mind. She was openly weeping now, the pain within her heart rising once more, as she remembered the pain of seeing the toy that her daughter had been given for her birthday, only a week before, singed by the release of their powers. The little bodies, half-crushed under the masonry that had been the roof…

' _Ozma!'_ The yearning was there, and she could still see their faces, even as the face of her once-husband had changed with the years… yet those eyes remained the same. "It's okay to cry."

Her hands grabbed his head, cradling it within her grip. She could feel the desire within her to kill, to maim, to destroy and pervert… and she looked into his eyes. The illusion had been stripped away after a moment, as she looked at the boy, the pale skin featuring the veins that had been laden with the essence of destruction, the pool of the dark brother having left its mark upon her body. "Even if you look a little different… You're still someone I care for." The words were so similar to those words that her eyes leaked.

"Take…" She wasn't even thinking, as her finger went to her lips, teeth digging into the digit, the pain a mere afterthought, even as dark blood flowed from the self-inflicted wound. She could feel the healing immediately kick in, yet she willed it not to close, to leave the wound there where it could be used. "Take my blood. Drink it."

A covenant, like the one that Ozma would give to his perversions of HER daughters. One that no man or woman under her dominion would ever achieve… For the past, for the present… for the future. "Of course, mama." The words were so gentle, yet he seemed hesitant to do such a thing. Her eyes softened as she knew his hesitation.

"It'll be okay… Jaune." Her voice was like the soft lure of death, the delicate seduction of those who had come before. Hesitation showed on his face, as he looked at the pale finger, the rich red blood clotting together into a single drop.  _'Enough to destroy a kingdom…'_

He did so, and the moment that his lips wrapped around her finger and he sucked, things changed. Skin turned paler than regular, and the teeth bit down into her flesh, even as her other arm wrapped around him. "Hush, my beautiful child. Mama is here." The words were of comfort, uttered to the young man upon her lap, the yearning for a child to hold there, maternal instincts aware. "It will be okay."

He shivered and shook, his eyes showing pain and fear, yet her brilliant crimson gaze met with those blue ones, even as the darkness of destruction seared through his flesh and bones, the teeth that dug into her fingers once more bringing more of the blood forth… the blood that had been corrupted with infinite destruction. His body changed colours once more, skin flushing a bloody red, a low moan coming from his mouth. She held his body, shushing gently the boy who had managed to wrench open her heart.

"My sweet child…"

She rubbed her head against his cheek, the feeling of his skin growing cold and the shakes ceasing, even as he inhaled quicker and quicker, hyperventilating under the stress of the darkness. It was far lesser than that which she had suffered, during that deep dark plunge, when hair had turned to ashes and her skin had turned to alabaster.

"Hurts…"He said, a pained whimper that let sensations furl in her, as she softly ran a hand through his hair. The loose style in which she carried it now was far less maintenance than the bun that she preferred formally… but there was a reputation to be carried.

"It's okay… Mama is here."

A gift for the young man desiring to become a hero… Even as he thrashed and quivered, the leaking fluid from his groin already showing that he had lost control over his bladder. She was not deterred in the slightest, as a loss of one's own bladder function was to be expected.

"Mama gave you a gift… My little Jaune."

The gift was one that she had never given to another… Yet now, with the kinship that she felt to the young man, the one who had reminded her so much of the daughters that she had lost, she had bestowed it.

**Magic.**

The  **Power.**

He quietened down after nearly five minutes of shivering, his body surprisingly strong enough to take the essence of destruction, her features already as her minions knew her, a look on his face of horror, pain and agony.

"Hush my child…"

Her voice was matronly… which was a far cry from how it had been before. Aware of the fact that he had wet himself, she smiled indulgently at him. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

The newfangled technology was something that she would need to use… eventually, but she knew how to draw a bath. The blue knob was cold, the red one was hot. Making sure that it filled up with plenty of warm water, she stripped the boy, her gaze walking over the flesh of the young man, her fingers going over the crisscrossing veins that had blackened ever since she had given him the gift.  _'A man who is upon the cusp of maturity…'_

As he sank into the water and looked at her with those eyes that were still caught in that half-horrified state, she smiled. "I'll get something that fits you."

"Mister Watts." The voice of the scientist came from the speaker of her Scroll as she placed the call whilst she strode out of the bathroom, the man entering the room a moment later, taking notice of the way that she was dressed… as well as the stains. He knelt before her though, as most servants ought to with their queen. No amount of hubris could lower HER standing amongst her minions, her pawns.

"Would you be so kind as to have these clothes laundered, post-haste?"

What the man thought was not something that she would worry about. Her attire might be dirtied, yet she was a woman of standards, the man nodding without any thoughts visible, even as she shed the dress casually, the scientist knew better than to look, the bathrobe that she had kept in a hand ever since leaving, donned. "It will be done, my lady."

"Good. Mister Arc will be here for… another four to five hours. Maybe the night. We shall see how well he survives." The man hesitated for a moment.

"My lady, with the boy... What do you intend?" The question hung there, as she thought.

_'What do I intend with the young man?'_

"Cinder may be entering the Vytal Festival through Haven… But it never is wrong to have one's own pawn in another place, in order to ensure that plans come to fruition." The boy was unskilled and untrained. Not even the first lesson of accessing the power within him would be easily done.

"Do you think that Ozpin would suspect a clumsy young man whose heart's desire is to become a Huntsman?"

"Why… of course not, my lady." The man seemed to think on the suggestion that she had offered, coming to his own conclusions as to the reasoning behind it. A novel thing, she supposed, yet she was more than aware that the truth laid in a different direction.

' _A child to care for as if it were my own…'_

She watched the man take the clothing, in order to get them cleaned. It was to be expected, really, that there would be some effect from her unveiling her true form… as the man had undoubtedly noticed. None of them would look at her as if she were a woman… but the boy…

The boy had called her Mama. It had been genuine, straight from the heart… honest.

When the day of her wrath finally came, it would be magnificent… and those pale imitations of her daughters would fall before the wrath that she incarnated within her child.

' _Jaune Arc… You will be one of the only ones who holds my appreciation.'_

Children could be willful against their parents, she knew… But she was going to make sure that the boy knew how to face the world with the inch of power that she had bestowed upon him.

* * *

**Jaune x Salem. It's something that I decided to write after seeing Volume 6 and going like 'Hmm…'.**

**Today also marks my late father's birthday, so eh… this is a poignant story, with a dash of additional sadness. Here's a poem, dedicated to my father. I wrote it after I finished this chapter.**

**Father**

**You would have turned seventy and one,**  
Your smile so great as usually is the case.  
I had given you something silly last year,  
But this one, I would've liked to see you still.  
You're parted from us now,  
my life void of your laughter and support.  
My hand, never to touch yours again.  
To feel the scars on your palm,  
to know what it is like to be a real man.  


 **I am so happy with the years that I've spent,**  
I am so happy that you gave me the time and love,  
You've gone now from this world for nine months,  
Never to come to me again in hope of a cake,  
you liked the things that I liked to bake.  
I've not made much progress,  
the pain is always here, so I digress.  


 **I miss you, dad. Whenever I think of you, I grow sad.**  
It's been a time since I've started to write these stories,  
to write the hurt away.  
To make people feel some joy in their life,  
to explore a world in dismay.  


 **I'm so proud of you. You were one of the pillars of my heart,**  
now I'm still alone in my own home,  
what has once been whole, now broken into a single shard.  
This story is sad, you probably would have cried.  
It's one that's about a mother who had lost it all,  
whose children and lover have died.  
There is but one thing that I would like to say, dad…  
I love you. Always.

**I cried when I wrote the poem. I hope that you'll forgive me for writing it out, but I just figured I'd share a little of the love that I have for my father to you all. To everyone who has lost a beloved parental figure in their life, a brother or a sister… Know that you will always remember them in the best way. I write to make the pain less and well… Most of my stuff is pretty dark and realistic. Not quite to everyone's tastes, but… Yeah.**

**Gotta keep my head in front of it (Rough translation from the Dutch), because the future is built by my hands.**

**I hope that you've enjoyed Dies Irae's first chapter. Salem is definitely a character that I'd like to see more backstory on (aside from the whole origin story). Updates for Dies Irae will be sporadic. The dance of tigers and the massive undertaking that A Grimm Tale is (Which will probably hit 1 million words at the end of the 4th** **volume) keep me well-occupied.**

**Have a very pleasant day and leave a review, if you wish. Thank you for reading this first chapter.**


	2. Sanctus Profanum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, posted 25-4-2019

**Chapter 2: Sanctus Profanum**

**Oh no. There's more! Billy Mays has been resurrected! He's going to offer super deals on everything! No… not really. Salem would. Cut-throat deals. That's usually a good chance that you're buying stock in end-of-the-world-level groups of people. Eeeeviil.**

* * *

She felt his breath on her cheek as she gently adjusted him in her arms, his pale skin like her own, nearly as pale as the moon that shattered once, so long ago. His chest rose and fell as he laid there, the bed having been made with the intent to sleep in it herself, adjusting for the presence of the young man… The young man who had called her mother and meant it.

It was not that she did not have her share of lovers once upon a time, yet after Ozma had decided to take up arms against her… it had been dreadfully empty in her bed. He looked so innocent to her, even as the dark veins stood out against the skin, full of that corruption most foul. Her fingers slowly traced over the veins, knowing that they would be granting him powers.

He stirred slightly, a smile on her fingers. "You like that, don't you?" Her voice was lighter, as she spoke to the one who could be called a child in comparison to her, her fingers tracing over that skin so pale, where there had once been a tan, now only skin so pale that it was almost see-through.

_'He will tan eventually…'_

The rawness of his body was bothersome. He was ill-equipped to enter a Huntsman Academy… and the Grimm would hardly bother with something like him, with his current strength.

_'Training will be needed.'_

She could instruct him herself… Yet that would defeat the purpose, the control over the powers that she and Ozma controlled allowing for marvellous feats… yet it was too overt. Too blunt. Like a mallet to deal with a faulty watch.

He responded to her touch, a faint smile rising on her lips. "Already a man now, are you?" Her fingers traced over his stomach, down, giving a little tap right at the waist.

"You should know that you're the first to show that response to me in… aeons." She was ancient beyond compare, powerful beyond most means… and she was witnessing the physiological reaction of the body of a man once more. Caused by her closeness, by her touch… A powerful feeling that any woman would feel pride about.

"Naughty boy." She whispered amusedly as she gently shook his body, his eyes fluttering open and looking at her.

"Are you feeling better, my child?" She felt close to him… his warmth was enough to heat her cool body, his hands brushing over her own. She could feel that closeness wrap around her as he reached out, gripping her arm and then holding it.

_'A strong grip.'_

For a moment, she fancied herself with her husband once more. Strong arms pinning her hands above her head, a laugh coming from her throat as she mock-struggled, his kisses against her skin.

_'A man…'_

Her tongue slithered over her lips, unbidden. "I feel much better… After… after I tasted that… It was…" Her finger placed against his lips, even as she crawled atop him. She was not wearing any clothing. Any of her servants knew better than to intrude upon her whilst she was getting her rest.

His gaze went down, even as she lurked atop him. His natural reaction rose once more and she adjusted herself slightly. "You survived." Her voice was proud, she knew it so. "That makes you strong, Jaune."

His eyes looked into her own. Blue that had once looked at her like a mother should be looked at… yet with something that could only belong to a man between her thighs, pressing against her skin. "Mama…"

Her body shuddered, the near-loving utterance of those four letters, his mouth pressed by her finger opening and vocalizing those words… Meant with every utterance. "Whatever you did… I feel… I feel like I'm on top of the world. Like I can conquer everything..."

' _I'm surprised and proud that you survived.'_  Nobody else had, before. They exhausted themselves under the power of the dark essence of destruction, their bodies barely able to utter one semblance of a cry of despair before they were turned into the sickening hybrids of Grimm and human… or Faunus, depending on what subject had been dipped within the pool. It had been amusement, once upon a time…

Yet she had never shared her own blood, containing the essence of destruction, with another. The gift of her magic… The power within her that the God of Darkness had held within its claws… the one who had taken all magic from those in the world and sent thousands upon thousands of lives spiralling into the darkness of death.  _'_ _Arrogant and uncaring for their creations…'_

"You are my pride, Jaune." Her voice was a little deeper than it usually was, even as she realized that she no longer wore the illusion over her features. "I would not have shared it with any other young man." Her thighs rubbed together, a reaction from the young man, a slow gurgle, even with her eyes looking into his own.

"You look… different." He said, yet she knew it was the truth.

"Am I hideous?" She asked, feeling a sudden sense of nervousness well up inside her, as if it had been some sort of point of contention before, where her mind had conjured up a false conclusion.

"No! You're beautiful!" She froze, unsure...

She felt tears leak from her face. She was no longer the beauty that she had once been, her golden locks replaced with pale white hair that shone in the moonlight, accursed crimson eyes that could haunt the spirit of those who watched them even once... and yet he had called her beautiful.

"Don't cry, mama. I just... I think you're really pretty." She couldn't stop crying. Tears dripped onto his bare chest, and he finally realized that he was just as naked as she was. She did not prefer to sleep in anything, a habit long-since taken from her time with Ozma.

* * *

' _Mama, are all the other girls as pretty as you are?'_

_The question took her aback, even as she busied herself with the brushing of her daughter's hair, a slow combing preferred now, as she mused about the answer._

' _Hardly. I am special in that regard.'_

_The answer did not soothe her daughter._

' _But daddy said that he thinks you are the prettiest. He said so, really!'_

_She laughed softly. Ozma was such a charmer, always trying to make sure that she laughed... It was perhaps time to show him that neat little trick that the maids had spoken of when they thought she was unaware of their gossip._

* * *

"That means a lot. It has been... ages." It really had been ages. Nobody had encountered her and felt anything resembling attraction, fear dominating their actions for most of the encounters... and even then, she had hardly felt the desire to engage with them.

"Why... why are we naked? We... We didn't do anything, did we?" He sounded a little panicked. Her lips pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Mama always sleeps naked, my child. You were so tired from my little gift that I put you to bed after cleaning you up." That she had taken that personal grooming step alone was something that had been a challenge. It had been thousands of years since she had last taken a razor to a man's skin and ensured that he was up to her standards of cleanliness. The care products for a woman and those for a man were different in quality.

"Oh... What time is it?" He glanced around for a clock, her gaze following to the clock that hung on the wall. "Seven in the morni- Oh, I should ring Sapphron! I have to tell her how it went."

He fumbled to get out from under her, her hands disentangling from his manly form but not before casting a minor enchantment on his body to make the dark veins submerge back into the body, her body rolling back into the bed, even as he yawned, going for his Scroll, which she had laid on the table beside her own. He grabbed it and then started to ring his sister. A faint smile came to her face, even as the illusion wrapped itself around her form once more, showing the pretty blonde features once again to the onlooker.

"Hey Saph, yeah, it's me... It eh..." She could hear the worried tone in the older sister's voice, even as Jaune looked innocent.

"Your underwear lies on the chair to your left." She encouraged him, and she could practically SEE the look of 'Oh my Gods' come onto Saphron's face, as Jaune looked back at her.

"Thanks. So eh... yeah, we stayed together for the night." The girl was no doubt smart enough to know what that meant, so she crawled out of her warm and comfortable bed... one that smelled of a man, as some joyous little spark in her mind told her so, striding up behind him. Saphron could see her, even as she pressed against Jaune, giving the other blonde woman a look.

"Hello. My name is Selene." Her voice was perfectly alright, the woman's eyes practically going bug-eyed at the look. She realized that it must be the perfect nipples that were poking out at her. "Jaune was... a little unwell last night." She never lied. That wasn't really her style. The truth was far more powerful than any lie.

"So... I let him stay over with me. I hope you don't mind." Jaune turned to her, her fingers brushing over his skin, the colour of his skin slowly returning, even as he smiled faintly. She could see the spooked look in the woman's eyes, knowing that her baby brother might just have gotten with a woman of her beauty.

"We didn't do anything, I swear. It wasn't like those novels that mom likes to read."The sceptical look on her face clearly showed that she thought otherwise. "You've got to believe me. Do you really think I could be with someone who looks this good?"

"I swear that I did nothing to his body that he did not agree with, Miss Arc." Her voice was a sultry tone, even as her fingers stroked over his shoulders. "Why... I rather enjoy the sight of him. He is much more handsome and charming than most young men."

"If you do anything to harm my little brother, I will-" Salem looked at the woman, her features changing from relatively relaxed to merciless. A stark change, yet truthful.

"If I do anything to harm him, I will kill myself." Her voice was merciless, the threat real... Yet she would not die. She would only know that she had hurt someone who cared for her, who had given her his trust... who called her mama.

"Please don't. You're too nice to hurt yourself." He smiled at her, a warm smile that made her smile back in the same way. "I'm adopting her as co-mama." He said, Saphron frowning.

"Hey, you can't just go around mom and dad's back like that! They've got a say and they don't trust Selene as far as they can throw her!" The admission was blunt, honest and utterly expected. Salem smiled, gently.

"I would hardly be any different, were it my children who..." A flash of her daughter looking up at her, a crown made out of wildflowers in her hands.

_'_ _Mummy, wear it! You'll be the prettiest mummy in the whoooole world!'_

A lone moment in time when her daughters gathered around as she spoke of the days before, when their mother and father had been the prince and princess of a country that was now long-since gone.

"Were it my children who claimed him as a brother." She turned away, a hand brushing over her face, a deeper breath taken, even as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay... It's going to be just fine." He tried to comfort her, even as she choked lightly.

_'How can it be fine if they are DEAD? All I wanted was... All I wanted was my husband BACK with me! I did not want to be cursed to live without ever dying... All I wanted was HIM.'_

"You're going to be just fine, Selene." The words did not comfort her, as she stalked away.

"I'm going to take a shower." Another novelty, yet better than a bath and swifter. She could hear the girl Saphron make a comment about loss, and heard Jaune mention something about her children, a sound of understanding coming from the woman.  _'Accursed feelings...'_

She showered, the hot water brushing her whole body clean with their spray, stepping from under the spray and pulling on a bathrobe to exit, finding Jaune still happily chatting to his sister, sitting on the bed. "My... I wasn't aware that I was getting a naked boy in my bed..."

He flushed a little, an adorable sight, even as she took the Scroll from his hands. "You have nothing to fear from me." Her voice was strict, direct and to the point as she looked at the woman, whose eyes were guarded. "I wish nothing but the best for Jaune."

The woman looked at her with suspicion still, yet the acquiesced. "Jaune was telling me that you had assured him entrance of Beacon Academy..."

"What of it? If I cannot make sure that one young child has the ability to make his dream become reality... What sort of woman am I? You should know that yourself, being the mother of a child." Saphron Cotta-Arc's face turned a little darker, even as Salem righted herself.

"I wish nothing but the best for him. You can take my words and be sure of them being the truth as much as the heavens are blue and the Grimm hunt humans." The words were part of an ancient oath, kept throughout the ages by various people.

"I do not lie. If he wishes it, I would deliver him a well-paying job, free from the stresses of life and to grant you all the property that you hold dreams of." The words were not idle boasts. Her own fortune was considerable in size and scope, because of her investments. She was not a foolish ruler, hoarding her coins within a single treasury.

"You really shouldn't have to... I mean, I can make do as a Huntsman, providing help to those who need it." Her attention shifted to Jaune, her gaze turning fierce, ignoring the presence of the woman on the screen.

"Young man, I will not see you squander your life like some slob who knows only to live off the Lien that is provided to you. You will be trained, you will succeed and you WILL make me feel a hint of pride." The tone she used was motherly, yet strict, her eyes blazing as she looked into his blue ones.  _'Sometimes, mama has to be strict...'_

"Yes, mama." He said, his voice cowed, her attention turned back to Saphron once more.

"He needs guidance. I will be keeping my eye on him. You can trust me on my word." The woman looked a little conflicted, yet seemed to accept it. There was not much that she could legally do, the young man would be arrested for false transcripts if he was exposed, leading further investigation to her family.  _'For every good action... I hold three bad ones in reserve for those around the objective.'_

She would not be challenged by some whelp who preferred the company of her own gender, who made pleasant and who ensured that there was nothing but the faintest of hopes in the heart of  _HER_ son.

"And if I catch wind of your wife inquiring with the Atlas Military Database for files on Selene Umbra again..." There was a smile to her lips, devastating and calm. Her eyes blazed, even as they glared at the woman on the screen. "I will not be considering Jaune to be related to you."

It was as good a death threat as any. Her eyes flickered to Jaune, to see an uncomfortable look.  _'He will get used to the chains of command soon enough... My little boy is going to become one of the people fighting against the Grimm... For the 'good' of this world.'_  The mockery of her ex-husband's ideals brought a smile to her lips, a cool smile. "But... I will have him trained to survive. You will not find shame in him when you meet him next."

She would ensure that. He had shared with her a bond that was beyond anything that she had hoped for. Far more than she had ever expected... a moment of weakness.

She would make him the son that she had always wanted.

No matter the cost to the world.

She would have what she wanted.

* * *

Waking up in the morning was something that he often couldn't do that easily without the prodding of one of his sisters, the faint after-taste of something vile in his mouth speaking volumes about how he felt, as he opened his eyes, watching with a strange interest as pale skin and red eyes met his own.

She felt... comfortable. Her eyes were red, black and with that strange quality that felt like... home.  _'Mama...'_  The term no longer felt strange, as he felt the darkness in his veins slowly feed into him, making him react.

She was a woman. He was a man. Her body was... naked. Shame flooded through his body, as he realized that she was as naked as he was and that she had gotten on top of him.  _'It's wrong to think about her in this way...'_

But it felt right. Something inside him spoke to him. It spoke to him that this woman was one of the only ones on the world's surface that could understand. A mother who could teach him the things that he needed to be taught.  _'A woman who knows...'_

He could be a hero for her. A man who would protect her.  _'Yes... She's a mother. She should be kept safe.'_

As he dressed himself, nearly five minutes after he had hung up on Saphron, whose suspicions were fairly allayed by Selene's own vows if he pegged her right, he took a look at the woman, the dark garment that she wore now stretching over her features. "Selene, I..."

She looked at him, her lips forming that smile again. It was a pretty smile, one that sent confused feelings through his body. "I'll get you trained... But first, you need to exercise. It works best when the body is tired..." Her body moved with barely any sound, her hand against his chest, her eyes looking down at it, then moving up.

"My boy deserves the best education that he can get." Her fingers traced over his cheek then, a warm smile on her lips. She grabbed a hold of her Scroll, selecting a number.

"Could you send Tyrian in? I have a... task for him." The name was unfamiliar, and Jaune wondered what she meant with the name, the door opening and admitting a tall man wearing white clothes, a long braid hanging from his scalp and batting against his chest. A belt around his waist was odd in shape, yet he paid it little mind.

"You summoned me, Your Grace?" He bowed deep, keeping the unnatural pose until she cleared her throat, a signal for him to straighten up.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. The veins in his body started to distend, as the connection between him and his mother was established, a new flame pushed into his body, even with how the world seemed to shift. "This is my son, Jaune." The words were endearing, even as he turned his head to her, seeing an odd look of pride on her face.

"You will instruct him in the basics of physical exercise. Ensure that he is exhausted afterwards. He will receive the gift that is his right then. You know the price of failure, don't you?" The man looked at him and Jaune got the feeling that the man wasn't fully there, those golden eyes looking right at him as if he were seeing something wonderful, something magnificent.

"Oh yes, yes, YES! As the goddess commands, this one will do! Yes!" The broad manic grin unsettled him slightly, which showed on his face. "We MUST get you in proper condition, Young Master Jaune." The man's nature changed as he looked at Selene, looking at her for permission.

"You may leave. Ensure that he is returned when properly exhausted. Where young Cinder has failed... My child will succeed." The smile on Selene's face was terrifying in its beauty, as her red eyes flashed through whatever Semblance she used to appear normal.

"So... You work for Selene?" He asked the man as they left the room, the man's hand on his shoulder, the sleeveless jacket not being able to hide the scars on his body. The man's tongue slid over his lips.

"My body is the one that follows Her Grace until its last breath, Young Master Jaune." The voice was as pleasant as any purring kitten, as there was a hint of some sort of twisted respect.

"Now... I know what you may be thinking... What can a man like me, do?" There was a twist to those lips, the earrings in his ears shining in the light of the lighting, a faint twirl of the man's body sending a hand to smack into the face of one of the cleaning staff.

"Many things, young master! Many things!" The wrist-blades were out in a twist, before the frightened man could respond. "Cut and slice, dice and twist... But you must learn, young master, that it is not the only way you can work things, no! Tyrian Callows is not a man who leaves his student unattended." The joy on the man's face was enough, even as he guided him to the elevator, Jaune watching how his steps moved lightly, like a predator stalking the world, those eyes twisting their gaze back and forth, manic... yet protective.

' _He seems to be a bit odd, yet he cares for Selene... Good. I wouldn't want my mama to be around people who would hurt others.'_  The elevator brought them down slowly, as the man hummed a discordant little melody. "Have you been a Huntsman for long, Mister Callows?"

"Mister… Callows? No, no, no, no… There can be no respect from one such as you for this lowly man. Call me Tyrian. As Her Grace commands, so it shall be. This lowly one is but a flea upon the buttock of the world, whilst Her Grace rules from up high." The man's words were a muttered mess, yet Jaune smiled.

"Tyrian, then. Have you helped Selene for a while?" The man looked thoughtful, even as the door of the elevator opened and a pretty white-haired girl came in, escorted by a man in a suit. A shared emblem was on the jacket that she wore as it was on the man's lapel, clearly signifying something.

"Nigh-on fifteen years, Young Master." The man's voice was like a charm, even as Jaune looked at the young woman, seemingly around his age, standing there like a sculpture made out of ice. She gave him a glance, disdain in her cool blue eyes. "You... Why did you dismiss the greatest and bestest young master of this world? What is your excuse?"

Tyrian snarled, in motion before Jaune could say anything. The girl drew herself up, the bodyguard looking at Tyrian with distrustful eyes, Jaune's hand on the man's shoulder.

"Because he is a buffoon, is he not?" The white-haired girl's face was pale and cold, as her eyes locked with Tyrian's. "He dresses like an uncultured moron!"

Jaune looked at the girl, as she said so. "At least I'm not someone who has to pay her pimp after every go." The man in the white suit had been talking with her like she was inferior, so he guessed that she must be one of those girls that worked as a fancy escort.

He revelled in the white-hot anger that came in those eyes, her mouth opening to deliver what undoubtedly would be a scathing retort. It caressed his insides... and for a moment, he wished to see her  **burn.**  To see that face of hers look up at him in fear, to put his hands around that neck and just twist, seeing those eyes bulge and just revel within that dark feeling of power, of keeping her tame, of taming that brushfire inside her and making her humble.

' _You... You won't ever... No...'_

"How DARE you! Do you know who I a-?!"

His hand was clasped over her mouth before he had any knowledge of moving, silencing her. Tyrian moved just as quickly, the man in the suit disabled in a swift fashion, audible to his ears, looking into her eyes with his own blue ones.

"You're going to shut up. Go back to your pimp. Be a good girl, if he pays you well. If not, go find a real job. You're a really pretty girl, you could be a singer or a model or something, I don't know... But please..." He was going to be a hero. He should not feel such joy in tearing someone down... Yet he did.

"Please, don't act like you own the world. There are worse people around than me. Just be a good girl... I know you can be." Her eyes were tearing up, and he realized that he had basically forced her against the wall, using his greater size against her. Her hands were on his arm, trying to push him away, trying to keep control and losing it. Her eyes were leaking, her makeup starting to grow messy, even as he smiled at her.

"Don't assume anything about anyone. Please?" He smiled, patting her cheek after his hand let go of her. She shivered, as he pulled away, his eyes showing as red pools in the reflection, taking a deep breath as he stepped, the door pinging once, looking at Tyrian.

"Let's go, Tyrian."

He turned his gaze to the girl, who stood there still, her eyes wide open, gazing at him. "Please... Do something with your life. There is so much good to do in the world..." He could see the fear in her eyes. He felt stronger... As if he had torn down a wall of hers.

' _I shouldn't feel like this.'_

"That was... amazing, young master." The man smiled brightly, his eyes alight, almost purple in glow as they looked at him, the wide smile enough to make the man look creepy. "You were just like Her Grace... No feeling of pity, just savagery that makes a beast look tame... Stupendous... Wonderful."

"I hurt a young woman for dismissing me, based on my clothing..." Jaune said softly, as he looked at his hand that had clamped over her mouth, silencing her voice. Those tears had been tears of hopelessness, of fear... of dark, dark things... and he had not minded them.

"I should... I should find her." The older man shook his head decisively as if that option was out of the question. The tall man motioned towards the level that they had arrived at.

"We will be exercising, rather than finding a waste of time, Young Master. I will arrange for a free place. Her Grace's orders are absolute, Young Master." The man moved like a dancer, even as he walked towards one of the people in charge, speaking swiftly before returning.

"It is time to... exercise!"

The joy in the man's tone did not bode that well for him, and it was a sweaty and sore Jaune who trudged out of the showers, his body still aching, as the man pushed him towards the elevator. "This isn't so bad! You have more stamina than I gave you credit for! Ahh... to be in Her Grace's favour."

"I'm sure that she'll be happy." He didn't know whether she would be, as he sort of had forgotten all about dinner and the like, yet it was an idle thought that rose to his mind then, as he watched carefully how the world seemed to right itself, chancing across the white-haired girl, this time accompanied by two of the suited men as he stepped out of the elevator, the girl firming up, straightening her shoulders.

She looked at him with fearful eyes, narrowed her eyes and then snapped her fingers. "He's the one." She pointed at him, the two men looking at him in an unfriendly manner.

' _She got bodyguards...'_  He didn't know where a hooker like her would be getting bodyguards from, but the two men definitely weren't people who gladly seemed to be willing to talk it over with tea and biscuits. Tyrian's eyes sparkled, even as he was in motion. His dancing gait seemed to turn into speed, his knee hitting right into one of the guard's groins, hand already in motion to hit right between the eyes of the other man, the man downing two of the bodyguards in one go. A faint grimace on the man's face was seen, even as he turned his head to him.

"By all means... Go ahead, Young Master." The man's confidence was enough, even as he walked past the two groaning men, Tyrian delivering a few sharp kicks to them, to keep them down. He stood before the pale-haired girl, sighing deeply as he saw those terrified blue eyes of hers look at him.

"Hey, you brought this on yourself." He reached out, only to see her shrink away.  _ **'She needs to fear you... to bring down those walls and to make her feel that fear... don't you want to tear down that haughty face of hers?'**_

"I'm not going to hurt you." Tears were coming from her eyes, her body stumbling back, one of her heels landing improperly, and she was on her rear, looking up at him. He smiled at her, watching her and then extending a hand. "You shouldn't talk bad about people. It's impolite."

"Y-you called me a hooker. I... I am not! I'm... I'm not!"

She shivered, not taking his hand. Her voice was a mixture of fear and upset. She looked sad, as if it cut her deep to even say such a thing.

_'More... I want to see her cry more. To see those eyes tear up and then... No... I shouldn't feel good about scaring a pretty girl.'_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Y'know, insinuate things. Let me help you up." She didn't take his hand, her pale hand laid on the ground, even as she looked up at him. The fear had not lessened in her eyes.

"You... you don't know who I am?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Aside from being pretty, nope."

He told her the truth. Mama did that too, or so she claimed. She looked conflicted, before looking away, at the bodyguards that Tyrian was currently giving his own brand of justice to.

"I'm... Just call me Weiss." She said, helplessly shaking her shoulders.

"I'm... sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of you and your bodyguard. You... You obviously must be..." It galled her to say it, he could see that in her mannerisms. There was a hesitation in her that just made him wish to tear off the clothes on her body to expose her naked self to him... To see what drove those feelings.

Her hand was smaller, weaker than his mama's. Selene had these hands that were delicate, yet possessed a strength that was greater than most women's... and this girl's were soft and delicate, yet with the faint hint of holding something for hours on end, calluses on the flesh telling a tale of training, practice.

"I'm just some buffoon, right?" He said, her face falling. "Don't worry, Weiss. I'm sorry for calling you an escort. I mean... It's not a crime to do that work, but... It's not good either." The look on her face was dark, yet she allowed him to pull her back up.

"You... Just do you. Tyrian, we're leaving." The man giggled, patting Weiss' shoulder. The girl gave a scared sound.

"You have been spared thanks to His Grace's wishes..." The man whispered to her, Jaune hearing the words, the girl stiffening some more, her fear making him feel better, somehow.  _'This is not how a hero feels..._ _'_

The door opened to unveil Selene seated comfortably opposite the mountain of a man who had guided him to her room at first, a moustachioed man delivering some sort of report, halting the moment when he entered. "I see you have returned, was the exercise fruitful?" The smile on her face brought him to attention, even as the men around her stopped with whatever they were doing, obeying their employer.

"I'm beat." He said, Selene nodding. "Good… We can start your instruction now then. Hazel, Doctor Watts… Please leave us for the time being." A smile curled on her lips, as she got up, walking to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. The men followed her orders, Tyrian standing there like a good servant should… waiting for her to address him.

"How was he?" She asked to the man, who nodded.

"Good. Terrifying. A young morsel decided to challenge His Grace with slanderous, pitiful insults… So he seized her and made her feel the fear that she should when faced with something so divine. She wet herself." The look on Selene's face was warm and accommodating, even as she turned her head to him.

"Oh… Becoming a real terror to the local women, are you? Well done." She smiled, playfully smacking Jaune's shoulder. He could see that she took delight in it, her eyes amused.

"I apologized to her. Tyrian took care of her bodyguards and well… She tripped and I helped her up. Her name is Weiss." She gave a little tut-tut sound as she pressed a finger to her lips.

"You are much more than mere mortals, Jaune… My child, my silly little child… You are much greater in value than any of these Kingdoms…" There was a tone of desire in that voice, one that resonated inside him. She desired…

' _To destroy.'_

"You are dismissed, Tyrian. I will instruct Jaune in the arts that will save his life." The man disappeared, as if by magic. Selene tugged the hoodie off, pulling it with great ease, as she snapped her fingers. "The pants go off too. And the underwear as well. You would likely incinerate them when you wield the power that is yours by right…"

He felt odd being naked around her, even as she knelt before him, her fingers pressing against his chest. A strange spider-web-like pattern appeared, as something seemed to flare up through his veins, even as her fingers stroked over the skin.

"Do you feel it?"

She asked, her body feeling warmer, as something seemed to move in the corner of his vision, her breathing easy and calm, now that she was touching him.

Blazing energy… Shaping into balls.

He held out a hand and summoned the balls that he saw, pulling them into his grip and feeling their power. Her face showed a little bit of tension, before suddenly, he felt himself blacking out.

"Very well… You will need some practice… But don't worry, mama is here to care for you." Her voice resounded in his mind, as he felt the darkness wrap around him, the feeling of something inside him activating…

"Magic will be with you… Always."

* * *

**Another chapter of Dies Irae. A bit less on the heavy mother feels… but more on the cast of Salem. Not much background on Salem, but we get to meet Tyrian. Oh, and Jaune scared the bejeezus out of Weiss. Villain protagonist... maybe?**

**How do people like Dies Irae's style?**

**Leave a review if you wish.**


	3. Profanum Corpus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter, posted 5-5-2019

**Chapter 3: Profanum Corpus**

**I usually write clarification stuff here, but I guess the principle of 'show don't tell' is something I should heed more.**

* * *

The look that passed on her face was warm and maternal as she brushed her fingers through his hair, now a stark white colour, her fingers brushing through the strands and checking the heat of his body for any signs of awakening. His skill in the manipulation of the magic within him was as crude as any beginner would have, yet… It was magic.

"My sweet little boy." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, her eyes looking at his unconscious features, momentarily replacing those features with a duskier skin, with eyes that had peered into her with love and affection.

* * *

" _It's beautiful."_

_The glen that stood before them was yet another refuge from the world, after their home had been torched by the simpletons who believed them to be witch and wizard, her anger and lust for destruction tempered by her husband's plea for forgiveness._

" _Just like you."_

_She smiled at him, even as she playfully tapped against his cheek. She liked the warmth of his skin, even though her own never grew warm anymore, after the heat had faded._

" _Flatterer. You're just saying that to make me melt."_

_It was working. She was not averse to the beauty of their surroundings. Her fingers brushed through his short hair._

" _I love you."_

_The words were so easily uttered, even as her lips seized his earlobe, whispering those words in his ear. His strong arms around her, cradling her, protecting her… Her Ozma, the man who had pulled her from that tower, who had been instrumental in freeing her…_

" _I… I love you too."_

_It had been a moment of hesitation, yet she did not mind. It was a new life for him… A new life with his loving wife. Whatever the issue with his incarnation… It would wait. Her fingers found the belt, working with experience to tug it open._

" _I love you so much, Ozma."_

_The cloth fell to the ground after she had undone the bindings, inhaling the smell of her husband, the scent of him…_

_It had been a sunny afternoon, a beautiful afternoon that had not her blood set aflame or her throat parched for the desires. It had been her and her husband, on the ground, her body pressed against the earth as they mated like animals, without concern for whoever saw them. She was immortal and he was incarnated… They were perfect._

" _I… Ah! I love you so much."_

_She had spoken those words and they had been uttered from his mouth again and again, even as the frenzied pace of their bodies together increased, the heat of the day coupling with sweat of their bodies, her pale flesh never growing tanned, even though his body was beholden to a tan that could scorch the loins._

* * *

Her hands had moved without thinking, her body crawling atop his, miming one of those positions that she had taken, her gaze drawn down, as her fingers laid against his chest, above the nipples, his body not as sculpted as her husband had been, nor as directly appealing to the urges inside her that been recalled by a memory of millennia ago.

_'Focus…'_

Her teeth bit into her finger once more, drawing blood. She was used to pain, even as she pushed the finger into the young man's mouth, his breathing stopping the moment that he ingested the blood, lips pressing around the finger and sucking slowly, the tasting of her blood making his body react, the pattern of the dark veins spreading from his chest intriguing her, even as she witnessed his skin turning nearly translucent as the darkness spread.

* * *

_The pool swallowing her as she dove. The pain of the waters hitting her and then a moment of ennui, of weightlessness, of purest pain and purest bliss as the waters hit her with the force of a billion magical blasts, her whole body shuddering and quivering with every last inch that was filled with that dark power._

_The first hour had been torture. The second had been agony. The third had been a hell…_

_Her hand reaching out from the pool after nearly three weeks. Pain wracking her body, even as she knew that she was now changed, that something had fundamentally changed._

_She would get her revenge on the cruel gods who had not heeded her selfless plea!_

* * *

"You will be my best son, Jaune." Her finger was pulled from his lips, a wet stain of her blood on those lips, even as she leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, the kiss that a mother would give to her son, a kiss that a lover would give to her beloved, the one that…

' _Who cares?'_  His body stilled and she could feel the power massing inside him, as her lips pressed against his own, a kiss that was as hungry as a consuming flame within a barn filled with straw following, even as his pallid features shifted lightly, a spark of something that could be called joy welling up inside her.

"My beautiful boy…" Her voice was thick with emotion, even as she'd broken the kiss, his breathing restored once more, her fingers brushing over his cheeks.

"Mama?" He asked, voice sounding weak, as he looked at her. She smiled at him, a kind smile, one that her subordinates did not get to see.

"Yes, Jaune?"

He looked at her with a look, one that was impressive, weak… easily manipulated. That post-slumber bliss, with his eyes peering up at her. His hair slowly turned back to its golden colour, the magic that was within him carefully guided already by her hand.

"Can I go back to my hotel room to pick up some of my stuff?" She smiled, knowing that the boy had another room elsewhere. It wouldn't do for his toys to be taken by some irate hotel owner… It would not be fair to her to have her son be cheated and stolen.

"Of course, Jaune. How do you feel now?" She enquired, her fingers brushing through his hair. There was a look on his face of calm acceptance, even as his eyes moistened softly and he sighed.

"It's… magical." He said, and she could understand. The first drop of power that could be touched was the sweetest, even as the pattern of dark veins continued to spread over his body. "Like I could do anything that I want to…"

"It is your right, Jaune." Her voice was soft, even as she kissed his cheek.

"You deserve the power… You are going to make mama so proud, my sweet little boy."

He blushed, clearly a little embarrassed, even as he looked up at her, his eyes glinting with something that was familiar, her smile warm, as she recognized that look.

"I want to… I want to hurt people." He said in such a shy voice, even as she kissed his cheeks again.

"It's okay…" Her voice tried to assure him, knowing that it was her own will that told him so.

"Do you want to hurt your mama?"

It wouldn't do for him to hurt her… She had been hurt before. To see him willingly hurt her…

_'No… he would never.'_

"Of course not! You're… You've been so good to me. I'm… I'm not your son, but-"

She snarled, a dark sound, her eyes flashing crimson, as the power inside her filled her veins with a corona of power erupting, her eyes fierce.

"Don't  **ever**  say that you are not my son, Jaune." Her voice was desperate, her eyes burning.

"I gave you a gift… I… I shared with you something that I have never shared before."

Her heart hurt, as she looked into his eyes, seeing the fear in them, revelling in that fear for an instant, before he whimpered.

"Mama, I'm… I'm afraid." Her eyes widened, as she realized that she was scaring her son, her words having been harsh yet…

_'Not again! I will not let another of my children be taken from ME!'_

"I didn't mean to, I mean… You are mama. You've been such a nice woman, cared for me, taught me how to tap into those magical powers…" She felt her anger quietening down, as she felt the connection with him, felt the hopes and fears, even as her face softened and she kissed him on the lips.

His wide eyes were enough to show her that it had been unexpected, yet she felt compelled to do so, her eyes locked with his own. Breaking the kiss after ten seconds, she smiled at him, her anger gone mostly.  _'No, I was being hasty… He won't leave me.'_

"Mama was… a little upset. Don't be scared, my little prince." Her arms wrapped around him and she brushed her cheek against him.

"Mama has been…"

' _Do I tell him?'_  She wondered, even as she took a low breath.

"A man that mama loved very much, once upon a time…" She started the tale, the personal tale that nobody else but the two of them knew. There was no Selene Umbra now, but Salem, solely Salem.

She rolled off his body, looking at him as he got back into a comfortable position. "He hurt me." The anger that she saw flash in his eyes, the corona of dark red that darkened those brilliant blue eyes and the urge to kill that she saw flash within those was enough.

"It had been a wonderful day. My children and I had been making little dolls. Selene, my eldest daughter, did have a wonderful one."

She could recall the face that she had made when her daughter had first shown her the work of her stitching, the expression on that face enough to bring with her the surprise.

"And then…"

The falling roof. Seeing her daughters scatter, yet too blinded by her anger. She had thrown up no barrage or shield, yet she had tried to take her husband's life.

"And then there was a fight. He said it was for their own good. That he would leave and they would be safe from me… As if I was going to give them anything less than what they deserved!"

The lamentation in her voice was real, as she still could see the face of her daughter as the block of stone hit her, could see the blood leak from the crevice as a searing green blast of energy slid over the wreckage, her anger having exploded once more.

_'If I could bring you back…'_

"And then… And then, they were all dead. My husband, the coward… He took them all from me. If not for him…" She was telling him the truth, as she saw it. As he looked at her with enraptured intelligence, she could feel a sameness of their very soul…

_'Yes… He understands.'_

"Mama…" Her son's voice spoke, and her body tingled, as if her lover was there.

"You did what you could. If he…"

His words were like a balm, as his hand laid on her shoulder. A man's hand in the making, not yet calloused by the work outside, by the work at handling a weapon…

"If he hadn't tried to take them from you, you would still be happy."

His lips found hers in a kiss. Her body froze, stock-still with that sudden appreciation, his tongue forcing itself into her unresisting mouth.  _'What?'_

She was an ancient sorceress, able to manipulate the countries of Remnant, yet here there was a young man kissing her, his tongue slipping into her mouth with ease, even as his arms wrapped around her.  _'My little Jaune...'_

"No matter what… You've shown me how to become the hero that you need." She was crying now, she knew that this was wrong, yet this felt so right, this felt so…

For a moment, it was Him again. His hand stretched out, the bedroom chamber opened and the locks upon it shattered.

* * *

" _Are you alright?"_

_He asked her, as he held his hand out, which she took. She was surprised, her clothing still as modest as it had always been, her fingers unused to the touch of his bigger hands._

" _Ah, yes… Proper decorum is to introduce yourself, Sir."_

_She needed little introduction. The world knew who she was, according to her father. He smiled at her. It was a pleasant, warm smile._

" _Ozma, it is a pleasure, Princess Salem."_

_There was no proper decorum that the hero had, yet it did not matter. She was saved from her seclusion. The world awaited her once more… and she would have all the time to get better acquainted with the young man._

* * *

"The hero that I need…" She felt the urge inside her. It was a sinful urge, a depraved urge, a need inside her to… take. She knew that it was not to be, as she had claimed him as her son, rather than… a lover.

"I'm going to Beacon to become a hero. Well, a Huntsman. It's all thanks to you."

The smile that he gave her was enough to make her heart throb, the memory of that lazy afternoon in the glen coming back to her mind, as Ozma had such a smile on his face as well… One that held hopes and dreams and glimpses of the future that they would build together in it.

"You… you'll come to live with me here, right? Up until you leave?" Her eyes pleaded with him, even as his smile never flagged or faltered.

"Of course. A hero has to guard his mama, right?"

She felt her vision change for a moment, as distinctly immoral thoughts tickled at her brain. Her tongue licked over her lips, even as she took a deep breath.  _'There is a world out there for him…'_

"Mama will teach you how to make magic work for you, my child." Her voice was steadier than she could imagine it to be, as he smiled at her, the light in those eyes burning brightly. It was a contrast to her own burning darkness, a contrast that was like the shadows against the burning sun.

"I liked to exercise with Mister Callows." He said, and she felt an odd stroke of pride in him.

_'This is what you should be, my son. Always striving for better chances.'_

"He will teach you the fundaments of how to work your body, yet he will not touch your deepest depths." The words of that ancient ritual to unlock the 'aura' of humanity were not to be uttered. Magic was enough to guard against the creatures that shared the same dark desire as she had.

"Mama…" He blushed, as she undoubtedly had called up associations with things that a boy his age would find embarrassing.

"You are not a homosexual, are you?" The empathic head-shake and the odd thrill of her body lighting up to that headshake's meaning was something that brought with it an amusement, as she licked her lips.

"Good." An heir must be produced.

"I hope to run into Weiss again. She's this girl who's into the escort business, or so I think… I mean, I feel kind of bad to see such a pretty girl giving herself up to whoever pays her the most." There was an odd musing in his voice, even as he spoke of another girl…

Jealousy was squashed in her mind, as she realized that it was not unimaginable that he would have dalliances with women… Every powerful man needed dalliances with women, of course. It was their right, as the strongest…

' _He will need to… In order to forge the bonds that will be enough to guard his empire.'_

There was no doubt in her mind that Jaune would be someone who would impact the world of Remnant, as she knew that her blood ran through his veins now.

' _I will need to think on this…'_  There were protocols to go about, if one wished to consort with courtesans and such, a mother's choice in such matters not to be ignored in the slightest.

It was standard etiquette that she had been taught, in order to accommodate the harem of her late father, the women who had not borne progeny giving her deferential looks… Yet she was the trueborn daughter of her father.  _'A man deserves…._ _'_

A mother often ensured that her child had a broad spectrum of partners to choose from…

She would do her duty, as was expected of her. He had accepted her tale and he cared for her… So what was a little bit of time spent on ensuring that he would be happier than she had been?

Ozma had never been allowed a consort, though the tales of the maids about his dashing good looks and hints of an illegitimate child had been squashed… He had been loyal… Devoted… and yet, he had hidden things from h-

* * *

" _She looks delightful. Soon, I wish to have children of my own."_

_It was not often that she commented on the children of the staff, the dusky skin and the pale hair that covered its head enough of a sign that there had been some of the foreign blood within the young woman. The silver eyes were peculiar within the child, whose gaze rose to meet hers, calling memories of the past to the fore, of different silver eyes._

_She had quivered a little, a twitch that had been something that she had made note of, yet her husband had laid a hand on her shoulder._

" _We'll make some nice children, Salem."_

_He had assured her and their coupling had been romantic, yet…_

_The maid had been dismissed by her husband in the next week, something about caring for the child mumbled… and she hadn't paid it any mind. He loved her._

* * *

' _Ozma…'_  Her mind filled in the blanks, an angered look surfacing on her features.

"Is… Is something wrong?" Her head turned away, as a sob came from her lips.  _'I shouldn't have believed him when he said he was just out to see one of the far-flung villages…'_  There was a lot of the management that she had to do as the queen of her own kingdom, the goddess who controlled all through her crystal sphere.

"He… he committed adultery on me." She was crying now, as she just KNEW that the man she had once-upon-a-time loved had committed such an atrocious deed.

"He… he cheated?" The tremor was enough, as she tried to turn away. She might be an old and uncaring monster in the eyes of the world, yet it still hurt… It still hurt that he had spilt his seed within another woman, getting her another child and then assuming that she would be STUPID enough to accept it…

' _There were none of foreign nations within our kingdom, save for him…'_  It was something that she hadn't paid attention to… but it was enough to ignite the pain inside her again.

* * *

He saw her change, saw her emotions ping across the surface, the dark urges inside him that told him to do things to her that were not safe or sane or good ceasing, as he pulled her into a hug. She was a woman he felt for, one who had been through so much, who just… who just wanted someone to call her mama and be a son to her.

' _Mom always said that there's a friend to be gained, wherever you go…'_  the saying wasn't truly accurate, yet as she shifted a little, her pale features looking like they had been oppressed by the dark emotions that she felt, it was like an awakening had taken place. He kissed her gently on the lips again, a bold, daring move that he would never have done before.

"Selene… Mama… I'm not going to let you wallow in your pain. So, he cheated… It doesn't make you anything less than the woman I call Mama, right?" She wasn't his biological mother, yet he could feel the closeness with her, even though the way that they were acting sent strange little butterflies through his stomach.

Her slow exhale was enough to show that she was crawling back out of the pit of darkness, her whole body twisting into him, her tear-filled eyes looking so fragile, even as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be there for you, Mama."

She smiled, a watery smile, even as she took a deep breath. "Mama will be fine, my little prince."

Her voice was not steady, even as she looked at him, an expression on her face that did not look as wonderful as it was. "Look at me, making a mess…" She smiled and kissed his chest, right over the heart.

"I'll teach you some more magical tricks after you've been to your other hotel room and you've retrieved your stuff." She was sure that he would need some support… and that he found that he didn't mind her help.

She was like a hopeful spot in his life. "Please teach me, Mama." She looked happier now, as he got up. Her eyes looked at him, even as he stood up straight, her amused expression enough to show that she found something bemusing.

"Jaune… Waving your manhood in my face isn't exactly something most mothers enjoy, you know?" Their positions, with her still seated and her at the height of his groin, definitely was enough to make him feel a thrill of something, a deep-seated confusion and strangeness to go through him.

He looked down at her, seeing her look up at him, the veins on her face darkened and he couldn't help but… think back to what he had thought about the white-haired girl. "You're a very naughty boy, Jaune."

He blushed, even as he turned away, the clear laughter of Selene ringing in his ears. At the thought of silencing the escort girl, he had grown aroused, images of the young woman filling his mind. "It is good though that you respond to a naked woman. Mama is happy… She feels old sometimes."

"No, I was… eh… Yeah. Let's just forget about this, alright?" He said, even as Selene smiled at him, the gown that she wore pulled on again.

"I reserve the right to tease you, Jaune." She said, even as she began to get herself together again, leaving him to go for his underwear. Checking the time told him that it was nearly three in the morning, hardly a good time to go out and into the world, yet it was something that he felt he needed to do.

"Mister Rainart? Could you join us here for a moment?" There was a faint hum in the air, as she brushed her fingers through her long beautiful white hair, her face slowly showing the flicker of magic, as the face of Selene Umbra once more looked back at her. No matter whether her hair was blonde or whether it was a silvery white colour, she had one of those faces that made his thoughts think of her in more... sensual ways.

The door to the room opened and the tall man stepped forwards, his expression moderate, his gaze going right to the woman, in obvious respect.  _'A good bodyguard.'_  There was approval in Jaune's mind for the man, as he merely waited for the woman to speak.

"Jaune will need to retrieve some of his things from his previous lodgings." There was a tone that brooked no denial from the man, even as the woman gave a soft sigh. "Please escort him… I would be… upset, if something were to happen to him."

The man looked at him with a stoic look, his eyes looking right at his face, even as he pulled on the shirt, the man nodding once. "We need to protect the children." The words were spoken with something that he could recognize… a similar tone to how Selene had spoken about her children.  _'He has known the loss of someone dear to him as well…'_

"Indeed we do. Tyrian would be… difficult. Whilst I trust his skills, I know that you would be more capable of blending in." The man nodded, clearly understanding what she was getting at. Jaune wondered briefly how such a tall man could blend in, before the man's gaze went to him.

"It seems that we are together for a short while again, Mister Arc." Jaune smiled, the man genuine in his manner, though he seemed more focused upon the business end of the deal, a faint grimace on the man's features enough.

"I've only got a small bag and my sword and shield, I don't need…" He tried to protest, yet Selene shook her head. "You will retrieve them together with Mister Rainart. I will not risk you getting hurt." Her gaze directed itself to Hazel, a visible tremor in the air, as a corona of power erupted around her, pure darkness wrapping around her.  **"See to it that he is unharmed, Hazel."**

"As you wish, ma'am." The man said, respectfully so. He seemed to be impressed by the aura, even as Jaune knew that it was only a small droplet in the ocean of Selene's power… He had felt it, before.

"Let's not worry too much about it, alright?" He tried to moderate, even as Selene's eyes fell on him.

"I would tear this world asunder if you were killed by someone, Jaune." He could feel the brief tension in the man's body, as she stepped forward. Her stature was slighter than his own, as she pressed herself up against him.

"I would make sure that every kingdom would fall, just to avenge you." Her voice was thick, the big man's face showing anger, as Selene pressed against him.

"Promise me… promise me that you won't make me hurt… Please?" Her plea was enough, as he smiled at her.

"Of course, mama. I'll make sure to inform you if I'm ever going out on a dangerous expedition." There was relief in her face, even as she took a step back, her smile warm, womanly and there. Like a mother should have when looking at her son, he mused, yet there was something inside him that sang a wholly different tale…

"I'm going to make sure that we won't lose another child to that madman, Ma'am." The words of the large man sounded personal, even as Selene regarded the man with a look, nodding once.

"See to it that you do." Her words left no other image than his complete eradication with how the frosty tone clung to the words, her eyes flashing angrily.  _'He really hurt you deeply, didn't he?'_

He didn't know how old Selene was, yet the divorce must've been something that was stunning to see if there even had been one. She was all fury and flame, anger burning and sizzling through her body, the magical power that housed itself within him as well being a light in the darkness.

As they emerged from Selene's room, he caught sight of Tyrian leaning against one of the walls, idly toying with what looked like a large huntsman's knife, the blade spinning in the air and deftly caught once more. "Going out, Young Master?" The man's voice was needy, even as those eyes locked with Jaune's.

"We're going to my hotel, to get my stuff. I'm checking out of there, Selene has been nice enough to let me stay with her." The man's eyes looked at him, a little giggle coming from the lips of the man, as the tongue moved over his lips.

"Your prey has passed by here six hours ago… perhaps it is time for you to hunt once more? The delight in my heart was stimulated by her fright… oh, she would be a morsel truly worth scooping out, Young Master." The words were cold and cruel, the inferences that he made from those words not friendly in the slightest, even as he shook his head.

"She'll hopefully pick a better career." The light in those eyes and the manic smile that came to the man's face was enough, even as Mister Rainart gave a soft cough beside him.

"She has told us to go. Please don't interfere." The man nodded, enthusiastically.

"Whatever the goddess wishes, it shall be done." The man's voice came from barely moving lips, his eyes looking right at him, as the man bowed once more. "I shall inquire whether my services are needed once more."

The man's voice was not in the slightest bit repentant, even as he moved as swiftly into the room as he could, the door shutting behind him, and Jaune felt a surge of amusement rise through him.  **'An obsessive zealot, ready to slice and dice and murder and maim… A useful tool, when applied properly.'**

He stepped into the elevator, feeling the push down from the movement, the silence of Mister Rainart steady, even as the man's gaze looked soberly at the doors, exiting a moment later. "Do you wish to take the car?" The man asked, his voice sounding gruff with that brief pinch of care that was sprinkled through it.

"It isn't that far and… I've been meaning to stretch my legs a little." The man's grunt was enough, and they walked, an oddly matched pair, yet Jaune could see that the man's gaze was as fierce as it had ever been.

"Ozpin…"

The man growled suddenly and he caught sight of the car that stood waiting at the traffic lights, a stern-faced blonde woman at the wheel with a pale-haired man sitting beside her, his hands busy with a Scroll and a cup of what seemed to be coffee, raised to the lips whilst they waited for the light to go to green, the man's deep growl sounding so familiar that it was like something had roused within him, a deep-seated pain.

"An enemy?" He inquired, the only name that he knew that was called Ozpin being the Headmaster of Beacon. The man remained silent, as he took a few deep breaths, trying to regulate the feelings inside his body obviously. Anger, he could feel, like a haze of red surrounding the man.

' **The strength of anger, the pain of loss that has never gone away… a useful distraction, to set up others for failure…'**  The whispers in his mind, spoken in his own voice, gave him the aid, and he knew that…  _'I can just push him into the darkness of those emotions with a few simple words…'_

It wasn't something that a hero would do… Yet…

"Let's go, shall we?" He called out to the man, who took a moment to wrest control back over his features, the angry look in his eyes enough, even as he took a deep breath.

"I…" The man took a deeper breath after he said that, his face morose.

"I shouldn't forget the objective. The lady will not be pleased if I do not protect you with all my might." The issue seemed to be gone now, something that came with its own version of relief, even as Jaune watched the man calm down.  **'A single spark to ignite his powder keg. Words work better than force, yet the force within is hard to control…'**

"It'll be okay. Whatever the man has done…" He wasn't going to immediately call out the Headmaster of one of the premier academies on the face of Remnant for upsetting a man. "He'll get what he deserves."

The man gritted his teeth, looking indecisive for a moment before he firmed up, laying a massive hand on Jaune's shoulders. "Thank you, young master." He was sure that the man would've said more if he had the time, yet he knew that it was not the time yet… not yet.

"Watch out!"

Hazel shouted and he caught sight of a tall man with orange hair atop a car, a young woman driving it as it weaved through traffic, getting on the pedestrian side as well, and he threw himself back, aware that it was a moment when his eyes met with the man's which sent a jolt through him, the cane weapon that the man wielded enough to fend off the pursuing cop cars.

_'_ _The headmaster of Beacon and… some stern blonde lady… They probably could catch the crook if they wanted to…'_

There was no accounting for things like this, as he watched the car speed up into the distance, the pursuing vehicles still dealing with an explosion that'd made one of their number crash. "The wastefulness of people these days…"

The man said in his deep voice, as he watched the car turn a corner, the bowler-hat wearing man leaving an impression on Jaune's mind that wasn't positive, yet it wasn't negative either.  _'People do what they have to in order to survive…'_

He wasn't going to cast blame on people for bad circumstances. "It might be a criminal, yet he deserves to live as freely as he wants to… I mean, I want to become a Huntsman, but…"

"The world does mistreat those who are different." The man said, his voice sounding far-off, as if he were drawn into memories. "You are wise not to cast judgment so swiftly… The greatest paragons of our world… Their shadows stretch long and their deeds are vile."

He entered the hotel room after putting his room key in the lock, finding it still as it had been. There was no mess, as he kept things clean… Selene was supposed to help only, and not…  _'Mama is great…'_

He could remember her kiss. It had not been a motherly kiss, not a mere peck to the lips, a hopeful little smooch… no, it had been a KISS. Something that you shared with a partner, someone who could understand… Someone who was an equal.

Someone who cared…

' _When was it the last time that someone cared? My sisters…'_  He could see their faces, their varying levels of annoyance that they showed often and their own disdain, their teasing way…

' **They would find it hard to-'**  The images that came to his mind were… dark. There was no way that he would ever do such a thing to them, they were his sisters, not…  **'They would be like the lambs amongst the Beowolves… Weakest prey to be devoured first… Didn't they dress you up and used you as a girl model? Why not… indulge? You are better than** _ **them.**_ **'**

He did not like to think about hurting his sisters, yet… The thoughts felt good. The darkness in his veins…  _'Is it really that bad to use magic?'_

The energy coalesced into the shapes that Selene had taught him, the power strongly flowing through his body as he looked right at the orbs, knowing the power within them, the feeling of strength flowing right through his body, even as he heard the big man gasp.

"What is that?" There was a hush in the man's voice, an impressed sound that was not hidden from the interest in voice, even as the man's gaze went right towards the orbs that floated there.  _'I can work with the magic…'_

"A gift that Selene gave me." He dismissed the orbs, noticing that the dark veins had started to creep down towards his hands, his eyes closing for a moment, as he felt the rush of endorphins surge through his body, even as the man made a sound in the back of his throat, as if he were considering things.

"You keep that under wraps. There aren't many things that can give an edge… and this is an edge, if I saw one." The man's voice was gruff as he looked at him, Jaune feeling a momentary distance between them.  **'A lower man, unable to move past his grief and achieve the great things that are demanded of him… Unworthy…'**

The voice… no, the thoughts and impulses that he felt were right. This man belonged to Selene and would never…  _'No, she's mama, she would never…'_

He couldn't help but feel a spark of something slide down his spine and back up again.  _'But what if…'_  He knew that she cared for him, he knew that she loved him and appreciated him but…

' _I'm going to be a hero.'_

Selene would be proud of him… He was going to be the best Huntsman that he could be… And make sure that she would be proud of him. Her employees would be able to cut him loose and… And he'd make friends!

"Alright, this is it." He had the backpack prepared, the man giving a grunt.

"It seems you will be staying with the Mistress, so…"

The man paused, seemingly trying to come up with the words. Jaune waited, even as the man's gaze firmed.

"She will kill you if you fail her. I do not know what goal you have for being in our camp but…"

The man's eyes were strict and almost paternal. "Know that you will be up against impossible odds."

Jaune nodded. The Grimm were nearly impossible to deal with, he knew that much… and he knew that it would be enough to be able to fight at the very least longer than he had been able to before during his 'training', which amounted to clumsy swings in the hotel room with Crocea Mors.

"I'm going to make her proud… Mama is not… I mean, Selene is not someone who would do something without a good and valid reason, she doesn't… I mean, she doesn't come across like that." There was a pause, as he doubted that himself for a moment.

"We live to follow her will. You will do so as well… It would be a waste to see such a young life as yours snuffed out." Jaune was sure that the man was perhaps overly cautious. A Huntsman couldn't be someone who would deny people the rescue that they craved. They were heroes, people who gallantly saved the girls and got rewarded for it…  **'Take whatever opportunity you must…'**

"I'll be alright." He said, as he saw the face of the young hooker flash before his mind, the pale face and her eyes wide and terrified, the thoughts turning once more to how he had desired to break that resistance and destroy her…

"I hope so, for your own good." The man said, even as he held open the door. Jaune checked the room for anything that he might have left behind before he nodded, closing the door behind him.

' _It's time that I get the fame and respect that I deserve…'_

' **The servants gather, as you ascend…'**  The strange voice inside him was enough to whisper to him, as he fell into pace with Hazel, the man remaining silent, even as he got half of his deposit back, the Lien hardly mattering much…

* * *

She looked into the mirror, the pale features perfect for what she was to do. Her eyes scanned the volumes that she had set aside.  _'Nothing but the best for my son…'_

There would be nothing that would stop her from making her child a permanent fixture in the world… even if she had to personally educate him in what was expected of the future ruler of Remnant…

' _Oh yes… There would be a need for economics… and the skill to ensure that his concubines are well-treated…'_  The thought of concubines brought a sudden halt to her thoughts, her fingers stopping immediately as they seized a hold of the dress that she wore.

' _Concubines! I… I forgot.'_  She wouldn't see her son be some no-name whelp who did not even allow himself to give progeny upon the world…

She was not averse to children, having had several of them herself and enjoying the care for them, as atypical as it might sound for someone of her fine stature.  _'Does he even know…'_  The lessons of her father had been focused upon the rule of a nation, not on the pleasures of the flesh…

' _A young lady is to be expected to pleasure her man…'_  The thoughts she had were now distracted from the vengeance that she would visit to more sensible constructs.  _'The lady said that pleasure is to be…'_

* * *

" _And thus it is important that you seize the head and roll your fingers below it, in order to ensure that he is able to feel the pleasure."_   _She had tilted her head, taking a grip of the wooden shaft and then brushing her fingers below the head._

' _It looks stupid… does it really make a woman feel good?'_

" _Right, your majesty… Now…"_

_The woman spread her legs, Salem remembering the flush on her body, as she watched how the faux member was pushed there, the woman giving a shudder, the coolness of her tower room enough to ensure that it was unpleasant at times, mid-winter now._

" _It is pushed in, most men do not have the sense to do so gently, so you will need to grit your teeth like… so."_

_The woman demonstrated, and Salem herself had briefly wondered how such a thing could feel pleasurable. Six years later, the experience had been most definitely 'very pleasurable', as far as she could tell._

* * *

' _A courtesan of skill… I wouldn't trust Cinder with such a task… She is not…'_  The flare of something dark inside her came with a rush of realization that it had been familiar, as she realized that she was considering… competition.  _'No… A professional may be able to guide him the best into becoming a lover…'_

She trusted none of her associates to ensure that there was a pleasant-looking wench there to take care of her child's baser desires. The boy had been oppressed by his siblings, as far as she could tell, so there would be a low chance for him to hold much experience… His mother ought to have taken him to a nunnery and allowed him to spend his wanton urges within them, paying them the price of three silvers per proper job!

She paused, her head tilted.  _'I suppose…'_  There was a smile on her face, as she pushed her bust out at the mirror, the surface showing the mounds wobble.

' _You cannot trust another woman with the taking of your boy's virginity… So it is time that I will take him by the hand and show him the glory of a woman's body.'_  She would spoil him a little… If need be.

She was a queen, after all… The Royal Heir would have all that he desired…

She was a good mother, after all…

The faces of her daughters looked at her, as she knew that she would not fail her son.

No matter what…

Mama knew best, even if she had to guide him through the halting steps of manhood himself…

* * *

**For the people who were talking about the difference between Mama and mother that is being used… Salem lost her children when they were very young. Losing a child is hard on people.**

**Jaune calls Selene Umbra mama because she said she would like it and he felt close enough to her to allow it. She is a good friend and… he's feeling conflicted about it. His mother is still the only one he calls Mom and Mother.**

**As for the idea… Yeah, I've got a few thoughts about how this changes the balance of the powers. Jaune is not going to be 'Mr UberMaiden-Slayer' like some people would think. He's also not going to be a pure villain.**

**However…**

**Some traits he has are stimulated. Expect him to be better at some things, worse at others… and well…**

**Beacon Academy is his dream… His mama won't ruin her boy's dream, even if she DOES take his virginity.**

**Oh yes… Salem is a twisted woman, but she was raised to be a queen. If you can't find someone else who does, you will have to do it yourself, is something that she was taught. Morally wrong? Maybe. She doesn't care much about what is morally right anymore.**

**I may just write that scene out if I write Dies Irae's fourth chapter and put it up on AO3.**

**It's still a Jaune x Salem, with a very weird relationship between the two of them. I'm also fleshing out the villains a bit more. Watts is up in the next chapter. Oh, and we get to see the white-haired escort pop up again as well.**

**Leave a review if you'd like! I like seeing what this weird and twisted story is going to bring...**

**And Weiss really needs a friend, don't you think? Such a lonely, sheltered girl...**


	4. Corpus Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth and latest chapter, posted 31-5-2019

Chapter 4: Corpus Eros

We get lewds! Why isn't it fully here? ! That's why! Some people will be spiteful and go 'I don't like this!' and report stuff! I'm happy you all like it!

The dress that she wore had been a rare fixture upon her flesh, cut far less modestly than she would regularly have allowed herself to wear, as proper decorum would need to be observed with anyone who dared lay eyes upon her save for her husband.

She knew that the pale flesh below the garment was not something people would find immediately attractive, though she knew well that the flesh of a man's loins could be stirred by any obese milkmaid. Men had their urges.

'It would be a shame…' Her eyes glowed in her reflection, waiting for her child to return. She could feel the brush press against her pale skin, the ancient art of doing one's own painting enough for her, as she applied a fresh dusting of powder to her face to even out the blemishes.

Without care, she would carefully make sure that she would appeal to her child, her eyes fixed upon the faintest of hopes that… that she would be to his tastes. 'What if he likes one of those dusky mongrels?'

It was not going to happen that she, Salem, would be denied by her own son simply because she was not one of the Faunus herself… 'That won't happen… No…' Tyrian Callows was a good one, despite his many faults and erratic personality. 'A singular Faunus I can admit as a concubine… But she must be a beauty worth to steal the breath from any man who gazes upon her.'

There was no room for error in that. Perhaps it would be time to inquire with her faithful associate to glean more about the standards of beauty…

She was not going to allow anything to be less than perfect. The red lipstick, a shade of crimson that she personally appreciated, coated her lips in the elegant small coating that would leave a crimson mark upon the flesh, one of the more novel inventions from the humans over these past three centuries.

"My lady, Hazel has returned." The voice of Arthur Watts came from the speaker, showing that her son had returned with his guardian. It was time to be there for him. A mother deserved nothing less than the absolute acceptance of her son's graces, after all.

"I will be there in a moment." The final touch, looking at her expression in the mirror. A snap of the fingers and an illusion taking its place, Selene Umbra, or herself at age twenty and four when she had first been cursed with the curse of immortality, striding out, the modest dress that she wore as much an illusion as the pale blonde hair.

She could see Hazel and Jaune already standing there, the young man looking a little sheepish at the moment, her tongue brushing over her lips. "You are done?"

The familiar bow and grunt of 'Yes' that the tall man gave were enough, even as she felt a dark craving inside her, as she could see her son look at her with eyes that were like her own. The darkness… Oh, the darkness around them was simply marvellous. "You are dismissed." The words were calm and without much emotion, even as her body heated up.

'I am going to show you how a woman needs to be treated, Jaune.'

"Arthur? Would you kindly be available this afternoon in to educate Jaune on the importance of the management of the economy?" The request seemed to make the good doctor raise an eyebrow, but the man merely nodded and bowed.

"As you wish, my Queen." The tone was reverent, yet she could not help but detect the surprise and distaste in his voice. She filed it away for later musing. There were more important things to do than to muse on some mortal's dissatisfactions right now.

"That's really nice, thank you, Mister Watts." The doctor looked at her child, surprise now visible on his face for the simple act of being thanked. To her it was not necessary. She commanded and he would do to the best of his ability. Her son did not know that it was his divine right to command the man if he were elevated to the status of her royal family…

"It has been decreed by the Queen. We have to obey." There was no other option for them to do so, except if Jaune chose otherwise. It was a flaw in the system… Yet it would teach responsibility. She knew well how economics worked, although the currency kept changing. Why a tael of silver had been changed to mere golden coins she wouldn't know… All she knew was that there was enough for the young man to know of.

"Leave us be. I have instruction to deliver to Jaune." She spoke his name with warmth, drawing looks from both of subordinates, who excused themselves, leaving her with him in the same room.

"A young man of your stature has need of education, my child." Her voice was soft, as she tore the illusion from her body, leaving her standing there in the dress, her makeup done impeccably. It was one of her moments of grace, of joy and of pleasure, which she would not waste.

Seeing the look on his face change was only the beginning to the feelings inside her. "You look... You look good." Pleasure sparked inside her, where there had been no pleasure before yet. Her eyes moistened slightly, even as she took a step closer. "No, you look beautiful, Mama."

A quiver down her thighs, even as she took a deep breath. It was time to educate her son in how to make love properly to a woman... and for a moment, she shelved those feelings of motherhood.

"A man deserves a beautiful woman." Her voice was breathy and seductive, hitting the right notes as she pushed herself closer to him, laying her fingers on his chest. The heartbeat that he had was like a comfort, as the heat of his body blossomed under her hands, the steady thumping of his heartbeat continuing to work once more. 'How long has it been since there was no fear in a man when I laid my hand upon his chest?'

"Mama, I-" Her lips pressed against his then, tasting the sweet life of his, knowing that it was real and that he was there with her now. 'No matter your inexperience... It has been aeons.'

She grabbed his hand, breaking the kiss, casting him a heavy-lidded gaze which had sent her husband's heart aflame with desire. "Hush." Her voice was soft, yet with the softest of thrills to it. "Go to the bedroom, Jaune."

"Ma-" Her finger placed against his lips, her eyes meeting with his own. His hand grabbed hers by the wrist, her eyes looking into his for the longest of moments.

"I will join you there... Now, go." She smiled, even as he walked, not disobeying her. She could feel the dark sensations inside her roil like a torrent of filth and vileness, even with her whole body shuddering and shaking all of a sudden. As he left her, she strode towards the bedroom, the faint creak of the door suddenly loud to her senses, as her eyes glinted with the faintness of anticipation.

'To be with a man again...' Her loins felt like they were threatening to leak, even as she pushed the door opening, seeing him stand there next to the bed. "Sit." Her voice was soft, yet directed to him, even as he obeyed her order, his eyes looking at her.

The dress slowly clicked loose, the clasps holding it up loosened and left to go, as the fabric fell down, unveiling her body to him, deathly-pale skin visible with the veins distending as the dark essence within her pulsated with violent desiring impulses.

"I am going to show you the joys of intercourse, Jaune."

 

Her eyes held his own as they slid down her form. Lacquered fingers showed red on her hands as she strode forward, his clothing still as it had been. ‘A man...’

Her fingers pressed against his cheek, tilting his head to the side. “Show a woman attention by touching her, Jaune... It is allowed.” Her tongue traced over his cheek, slowly lapping up and down the salty skin, a low rumble coming from his throat, half-moan and half groan.

The moment when her breasts got touched by his rough hands, a twitch went right through her groin, as her teeth bit down onto his neck. “Yess... Seize her.” The hands SQUEEZED roughly, even as her teeth nipped at his skin, leaving a mark. “A woman desires control over her...”

Her fingers dragged over skin, as she knew that her beautiful body would be able to resist it. “No matter what... You are the greatest man to walk this planet.” Her words were half-truth, half-hoarsely whispered encouragement. She could smell the sweat on his skin, even as her hands grabbed a hold of the hoodie that he wore, feeling the flesh below the cloth and then starting to jerk it up.

“Allow mama to care for you.”

Her words were an encouragement for him not to stop, even as his fingers brushed over the pale flesh, her nipples able to cut through steel with how hard they were. It was a moment when the hand disappeared that her body was in a frenzy, the hoodie tugged off and thrown aside, her hands pressing him down.

“Mama, I-“ Her lips found his nipple and giving it an experimental suckle.

“Call me Salem.” Her voice commanded, the name that had been bestowed at her birth still as wonderful as it had always been. “Please, Jaune...”

“Salem.” Her vision went white, as she looked at him, her eyes tearing up, a strangled sound that was enough and time seemed to fade out for an instant, as she moved.

She was briefly aware that he was hitting her, her lips pressed to his own, the struggles growing ever fainter as he did, his eyes wide and frantic, as he tried to force her off, yet the hopes within her heart were even fiercer, even as her lips remained mashed to his own, to take the kiss that had brought life and joy to her.

She was only aware that his body was stopping its movements, breaking the kiss and seeing the features twist, purplish tone to the skin much like... ‘No!’ Her fingers dug into her jugular, tearing through the skin as easy as it was, the rich blood dripping onto her bed, yet it was not a solution, even as she forced his lips against it in order to let him take in the essence of life and destruction, the blood gushing into his mouth, even as he swallowed weakly.

‘I will not see you taken from me... It is all Ozpin’s fault that...’ There was no denying that she might be a little guilty of this, but it did not matter. She was well-aware that the average human body would not be able to take as much punishment as her own body would be able to take.

“Mama... please...” She could hear her beloved make the soft sounds of wakening once more, his hands firming on her.

“I’m so sorry, my sweet little Jaune... Mama got a little too excited.” Her voice was a soft purr as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, the wound sealing up again slowly, leaving him blood-stained and in some pain... but mama would kiss that all away.

Her lips pressed against his body, even as she could feel the pulse slow and his body shudder, a nice little result... power slowly started to pump through the body at an increasing rate, the amount of blood that he had drank enough to kickstart the internal magic some more... ‘Yes... With time, he will grow to be as powerful as I am... A truly proud husband.’

She seized his jeans, pulling them down and spotting the root of his masculinity, the smell of it like a familiar scent that hadn’t been in her nostrils for millennia. Her own drive for sex had been terribly low for those millennia after her husband had betrayed her... but now...

Her tongue flicked over the skin above his pubes, her fingers seizing a hold of that rod of virility and giving it a little squeeze and pump, her delicate fingers working over it, the beast in his loins growing slowly into her hand. “That’s it...” Her task was more than sure to be of such an import.

“Your majesty, it is important that the man who is chosen for you be allowed to reach his climax as swiftly as possible. There must be an heir in as swift a time as possible.” The woman had been explicit in techniques to allow a man to reach his end as swiftly, and she had practiced upon a faux phallus that the woman had brought.

“But what of my own pleasure?” She had explored herself below a few times, the jolts of pleasure allowing her surges of embarrassment and of irritation, as the woman merely shrugged.

“It is not our duty to feel pleasure, but it surely is a benefit. If a man is big enough...” The older woman made a gesture that basically meant ‘it will do’, but there would be no other instructions given for her.

She was more than able to ensure that a young man would reach climax. As he stood erect there in her grip, she looked up and then rose. His eyes had that mystified quality, as she straddled him, her loins brushing against his own. ‘Gentle... Make sure that he knows that this is but the instruction.’

“A woman has needs.” Her voice was soft, yet he paid her rapt attention, his eyes locked at her bountiful bosom, as many young men often did. Her tongue flicked over her lips, even as she felt a surge of heat go through her loins, the attraction that he showed through that blunt head bobbing up and down enough for her to know that it would be enough for her to even brush against him.

“A man can provide those needs.” Her voice was patient, even as she ground her mound against his own, her labia spread slowly to ooze hot wetness over his shaft, the shudder that went through him enough.

“Mama…” He said, trying to get her attention, no doubt to inquire. “I have ha-“ She placed a finger against his lips to silence him.

‘I will instruct you, Jaune…’ There was no sign of anything amiss yet, as his rod stood to attention and she could smell the need within him, could feel the desire inside her to destroy whatever purity that he had. “Just… let mama take care of everything.”

Her hips raised, as a woman should, her fingers brushing over his cheeks, laying on her beloved child’s neck, feeling the strength within her hands be incomparable to his own, the look in his eyes half-mystified, even as he gave a strangulated sound as her lower lips pressed against his own.

“Salem.” Her hips moved, the slow brush of that blunt manly head enough, as her fingers tightened a little, the grip on his neck shifting to his shoulders, even as his hands seized her breasts once more.

“Yess…” Her voice hissed, even as his hands toyed with her breasts, the low guttural sound that came from her mouth one of desire. “A woman needs a strong grip… You can be rough.”

She was expecting more shyness, yet he followed her words and her lead. His hands pressed her nipples painfully, yet the pain was a sort of pleasure, even as her hips pushed down. “My sweet, sweet little Jaune… Does it feel good?”

The low grunt of a man below her, as her hips slid down, letting him inside her. ‘Ahh, it has been so long.’ “It feels good, ach, Salem.” Her hips smacked against his own, hilting him inside her. “Take me.”

Her voice warped as power slid through her, her hips raised, glistening juices coating that masculine spear that she was going to drive into her depths. “Show your mother why she deserves to sleep with you!” She cared not about silence or about gentleness, the fire had been lit inside her, even as her hips smacked down once more with the firm smack-slap, raising once more, jolts of pleasure arcing through her lower body.

“Mama, I want to…” Her boy’s voice was soft, gentle, yet she pressed her lips together in a searing hot kiss, a low ‘aghnuuhmuuunn’ sound coming from one of their throats, the fog starting to grow even more. As she smelled the sweaty scent of their bodies, she felt her body pick up a step in activity, even with the whole filling below making her feel little shocks of pleasure. ‘How long has it been…’

“Jaune…” Her voice was desperate, even as her eyes met his own. Brilliant red pools met her own, as the dark veins distended over his body, that erect shaft pumped by her loins, even as his breathing was heavy and needful of her, as she knew it well, a low gurgling sound coming right from his throat, even with her motions increasing.

“Mam- Salem. Salem, by the gods, I…” He was close. She knew that, smiling down at him. Regardless of the consequences, she could feel the need inside her grow even more, as she clenched down on him, a technique that she had only mastered during the time when her husband and herself had tried for child number three… to great success.

“Release yourself inside me, my child… Show mama why you are going to make this world your own…” Her voice coaxed him, as she seized his earlobe. “A prince is what you will be.” The promise was not one that was hard to make. She was immortal… and he would be someone high in her esteem either way. The magic inside her pulsated in tune with his own, as she had granted him the ability, his frail body able to resist the gift when it was given… and now, as she looked down at his sweat-soaked flesh, the blood still crusted on his lips, she knew that she had found someone who was with her without pretense.

“Mama.” The utterance was enough, as his eyes teared up. She looked at him and she could for a moment, not see him as her child anymore. He was too rugged, too attractive, too… there. For a moment, she was already envisioning him at her side, ready to seize the world by storm and to be there with her.

“Call me Salem.” She hissed at him, as she felt him respond, his manhood giving a slow throb and twitch, the sensation of her tightening around him enough, even with his whole body straightening, her buttocks feeling the sensation of his body, even as his eyes met her own, so much like her own…

“Salem… Take it, by the gods, I’m coming.” The words were release, even as she shuddered in her own joy, feeling how the world seemed to burst out of control with sparks and little super-nova’s, the feeling of him pressing her down, of strong arms pulling around her and a kiss, even as she quivered and shook, her juices mingling with his own as the seed flooded inside her, tears of joy falling from his eyes, even as she could feel that breathless resurgence inside her once more, as his manhood did its task and her woman experienced the joy.

She laid on his chest, drawing little circles on the abdomen that had not yet been trained to perfection yet… But that would come soon enough. 'Was it… was it five minutes?' She glanced at the clock. Time had passed, she had gladly shown him the techniques to pleasure a woman if he felt the need to do so. Her nipples felt a little sore, a result from being tugged, squeezed and fondled, like the need had faded and there was just the two of them.

'No matter what… They cannot take this from you anymore… I was there first.' A dark pattern had spread through his veins, right from the heart. Like a dark blueprint, she was able to see the veins distend with the same vile corruption that the God of Darkness had within his pools, within her domain…

'The blessing is yours, my child…' Her fingers were drawing the patterns onto his skin, a circle meeting another circle, looping into a horizontal figure eight.

"I love you." His words were enough, even as his blue eyes met with her own. She had blue eyes as well, before the changes that had been wrought in her body. No matter what… He looked alike to her in her original state… and he was hers now. 'My beautiful child… I will miss you.'

"I love you too, Jaune." Her voice was like a soft whisper as she leaned up and kissed him, the bed sheets now covering the two of them, though she had little recollection of when she had done so. She pressed a little closer, her fingers brushing through his hair, now ashen in colour for only a moment, as the colour slowly returned to it.

"Try… Try to use the power within you." Her voice was gentle, as she held up a hand, a ball of earth appearing, crafted from the very fundament of the energies inside her. A very miniscule and infinitesimal shard of her power was drained… and she felt him do the same.

A ball of water appeared next to her ball of earth, joined swiftly by a flame. Her body felt him cool down, even as his breath stilled. 'Some work to be done…'

His control was not perfect yet… but it would be. 'Hmm…' She looked at the ball of water and flame, the two mingling together in the air there, her own power adding a small cyclone made of the air to it, leaving all four elements to be represented there.

"The power is yours to use." Her words were soft, yet the knowledge that he had was now his to use. Without the power that she had granted, he would be but a mere mortal… but now…

"I won't tell a living soul about where I got these powers from…" He said, her head giving a little nod as she knew well that he would keep his words.

"My former husband…" The orbs of magical energy collapsed with her ceasing the magic, as she looked at his little flame and water spheres, as she looked at him. "My former husband would hunt you down." There was no doubt about it in her mind.

Her former husband would hunt down this young man simply for the virtues that he has shown, a reminiscence to the hero that he had been in the past… To hunt down a young man who showed such promise… Who had the ability to wield that god-given gift…

'You will not take my son from me… Oh no, nobody will ever take him away from me…' She would accept concubines to sate his needs, as any man worth the crown that he wore ought to have at least several women for his pleasure… But she would not allow for him to be claimed as husband by anyone else.

'No… the proper order is good… As soon as there is no more threat…' Her eyes looked at his face, that young face that had held so much promise… A crown would look really good on it, as he would take his seat upon the throne of the world… A king demanded a queen and... well, she happened to have the pedigree, the expertise to govern and the power to back her claim up to the throne…

'Ozma holds his maidens… and my child will…' Now there was a thought.

"Will you make proper friends with young women, my love?" Her voice whispered in his ear, even as he looked up at her with that adorable look of half-understanding, his eyes a little wider as the meaning sank in.

"Of course. Mother always said that strangers are friends you just haven't met yet." It took some effort to not show her disappointment at the words of the other woman, yet… it was a start.

"Indeed… and I want you to make friends. Those who hold power are oft lonely at the top…" Her voice was normal, yet the words came out as a seductive whisper. "You are the first man who has graced my bed in millennia."

It would be shameful to admit such a thing, yet his laughter rang out. "Oh? You're really some sort of age-old witch?" The joking tone of his voice hurt more than she had thought, even as a dark sensation welled up in her heart.

"You're a beautiful woman. If you snapped your fingers, there would be hundreds of hotter, more attractive men lining up to be there for you." The words that he spoke next were enough to squash that feeling with their meaning. "You are… You're the prettiest woman that I've seen, prettier than even Weiss, but… Yeah, you've got that quality of caring, that… you're the one who's…"

He blushed, unsure what to say, knowing that between them there was a connection. 'I chose wisely…'

Her fingers gently tapped his chest. "I am your mama." Her voice was stern, even as she tapped a little harder. "You should never even think that I would consort with… with…" She growled deep in her throat, an animalistic sort.

"Plebeians."

His laughter was enough to calm her heart, even as he looked up at her. "I'm just silly Jaune Arc…" He said, her head tilting slightly. "Who will be a hero to defend you and make the world a better place." The words were so innocent, yet they were so meaningful. "Crocea Mors wasn't nicked for kicks, after all."

"I will see whether we have some time for an upgrade in attire." She said, already calculating the time that they had to shop for something more fashionable for a young heir to the kingdom… It wouldn't do to have him be there in his hoodie and looking like some common hooligan who impregnated the tavern maids… She had MORE taste than that!

"But…" He was silenced with a finger to his lips.

"No objections. I will not let my child look like he is the type for cheap thrills by slatterns who do not know the worth of his name." There was pride in her voice as she recalled the etiquette lessons that she had been forced to endure during her youth. "Compared to anyone on Remnant, you are superior. To have my blessing, to be called my heir and…" She dared not to voice the second term, as it would undoubtedly frighten him. A more moderate term would need to be used.

"legacy, is to be above anyone else. Any woman who spreads her legs before you will be approved of by you, and I will not tolerate some mere tavern wench to be soiling your pure bloodline with her inferior genes!" He looked at her, biting his lower lip a little, swallowing deeply. "Though I will allow you some liberty."

There were after all plenty of wenches who knew the proper technique to ensure that they would not conceive a mongrel in their womb. It had been explained by a professional courtesan after all. How could she be wrong?

'Everyone knows that to lay with a man is to show your ultimate expression of care!'

"Liberty?" She nodded to his question. It was reasonable for a prince to ask. She was his mother, after all, so why should she not be the best source of information.

"Their beauty must be vetted by my eyes. If you wish to indulge in their womanhood, I expect to know of their features, lest they merely seize the advantage to propagate their misshapen breed." She knew perfectly well the origin of the Faunus, having been alive since before they had even dawned upon the world.

The ancient records of the people of this time and age did not even list the origination of their kind, yet she knew it well… 'Some tales are not to be told to children…' "The story of the maiden in the tower…" She took a deep breath.

"It's one of my favourite ones." The words tumbled from her lips, speaking about the events as they happened from the perspective of the maiden. Like a mother to her child, she spoke of the princess of the world, who had been locked away for her father's dark schemes of consolidating the power. The moment when a gallant hero had freed her from the tower had been a moment when she had fought to keep the emotions from suffusing her words, her eyes glinting as she looked at him, a soft sound in the back of her throat as the encouragement.

"And then… The tale of the wizard and his four maidens…" Her voice was soft, as her fingers stroked through his hair. 'How should I phrase it…'

It was a perversion of the innocence to the core. To take power and infuse it into a soul… to do so to four maidens who had once been pure… 'It is NOT like how I have done. The boy needed something to kickstart his powers… The right to rule is determined… Yes, Ozma did it first, I am not wrong!'

"Posing as a weak and frail man, living in the woods without any sort of attachment to the world around him, content to simmer in his distaste for the world… And then, one of the daughters of a nearby village came forth, the youngest out of four. A young maiden whose name now translates to Winter…"

She had not heard of the fable as it originated, the retelling something that she struggled with. "He observed her, her peace and solitude banished by the acumen of her mind… Not a state in this world could twist her, as she spoke about waiting for her sister." The perfect state to become one to wield the gifts…

"And then, time passed. Her sister came, bearing the name of Spring. A fertile garden, grown by her hands for the old wizard, who lived there in quiet repose." There was bitterness in her voice, as she knew well what he had done…

"A third sister, bearing the name of Summer. There were now three maidens, three souls for which he could care, speaking of the lovelessness of his heart." 'He LOVED me, yet… Yet everyone would not know the tale… It has all been forgotten…' There was a shudder that went through her body then, as she recalled the time…

"And there was a fourth, called Fall. An outspoken girl, whose hair was brown like the autumn leaves, whose scornful eyes looked upon the witch and spoke words unkind and cruel." She was derailing from her tale, as the memories came once more to the forefront, the tale nearly two thousand years old.

"As the four maidens stood before the Witch in her castle, there was no time for them to gather their wits, as the wizard stood at their back, a smile upon his face. With their powers, granted by him, they surely could deal with the witch." Her eyes blazed with anger, yet her expression remained as cold as ice.

"We will defeat you!" The uppity-looking brat who had spoken levitated, leaving her to gaze at the sight, even as leaves appeared to whirl around her, similar to a true display of magic, as had been given to them by the God of Darkness. These aura-wielders were growing bolder.

She was half-amazed in her recollection, even as Ozma stood there, the form of a weathered old man there. One of the young women's stomach was swollen with young, a natural effect that could have only been begotten through ill choices and breeding… Not a noble girl, though their similar nature seemed to be more or less a factor here.

"What has he told you?" Her guardians were dead, torn apart by the way that he had brought them, the Grimm not even affected, yet her human minions held no such issue…

"We will fight for what is right!" The spark was there, as her eyes widened. She could see that spark reflected in the eyes of the girl, could see the flare of energy, of the elemental energies that had been within her, even as a blazing hot shaft of light shot at her, to be batted aside by a simple wave of her hand. "OZMA! You… you…"

They were not proud, like the people she remembered. They were frail and mortal creatures, who could not even touch the magical powers that were inherent within her and Ozma, the last two who remembered the true dominators of this world.

"Salem, your time is at an end." There was a finality in his words, even as one of the girls looked back at him, hesitating.

"Wizard, what… She is but a woman, why…" There was doubt in her words, the skin that Ozma wore hiding his true wickedness.

"Trust me… This woman has caused more death than any of you will ever bear to see in your life. She would not rest until she sees everyone destroyed…" The girl smiled and a sickening feeling came to her.

'He has…' Their faces came before her eyes once more, the little smile that he gave them whenever they had done something that made him especially proud, now on his face. 'He has replaced the product of our love?' Her eyes walked over the four maidens, their resolute features, sisters all, looking right at her as if she were something sick and diseased.

The castle collapsed around them, as cataclysmic powers worked against each other. Four against one and she had lost. As a final stroke, she had been seized by the wizard, Ozma, taking her with him into the depths even as the cataclysmic powers slammed into their bodies, disintegrating the two of them.

"Spread your kindness through the world! I will hold this evil witch off… Focus your power on me!" His final words had been to the four women, even as they vacated the collapsing castle.

Three hundred thousand tons of stonework and rock had taken her nearly a month to get out from under, only satisfied by the fact that her husband had been forced to incarnate once more…

"And then, the wizard and the witch fell into the deep abyss, whilst the castle crumbled and the maidens went around the world, defeating Grimm and establishing an order, heeded in some places, scorned in others." The words were soft, yet her eyes were teary now, even as his finger wiped away the tears.

"No matter what… Even if the fairytale was a little different… A pretty woman such as you shouldn't cry, mama." She smiled at her beautiful heir, pressing her forehead against his own. In the reflection, she saw that the veins had faded from her face, though she had barely glimpsed her expression, Jaune's own body laid there below her.

"It's a tale that is told wrongly… The four maidens exist, Jaune…" Her lips found his own, pressing a soft kiss to them. "And if you ever meet them, run away."

"I will." She smiled. Mama would be there to protect her beautiful child, if need be…

And if any of those 'Maidens' dared to interfere with HER child…

She would see how much they would be able to take.

Nobody took away from her that which was hers.

He watched her crawl deeper under the covers, knowing that she had given him an experience that he would forever recall as one of the most beautiful things that had happened to him. During the entire thing, she had been gentle, loving… motherly.

He could never have imagined that the world would be this beautiful… even as she had told the story of the maidens and the witch. 'I will make sure that she will never suffer…'

It was wonderful to hear her speak about her fairytales... and he had never heard the tale of the maidens and the witch. Almost as if she had personally been there, the hint of sorrow that he felt inside her not faked in the slightest. 'If this... if this is what she has told me... does that mean that she is related to the maidens?'

It would make sense... There was magic inside him and inside her. They were special now... and she had spoken of the Wizard who had given his powers to the maidens... It made him feel warm on the inside. 'With a single word, you can create with her the world that you wish. It would take but a mere utterance and she would raze this world to the barest remnant of its greatness...'

She would sleep... and he would be with the man called Watts. He stepped under the shower, enjoying the hot spray of water on his skin. 'Economy stuff, eh?'

She had the best of intentions for him, of course. She always had. He would do her proud.

As he stepped out of the shower and dressed, she was awake, looking at him with a soft smile on her lips, her dark eyes looking at him, her loose pale hair framing her features. "You are gorgeous." He said, to which the smile turned even more beautiful.

"Don't make an old woman blush, Jaune." Her voice was that soft sweet tone, even as her eyes looked a little moistened by the sudden admission that he had made, a low groan coming from her lips at the thought. "Though the thought is appreciated, you do have your classes. The king of the world is going to be well-educated." The thought that he could be a king must be flattery from her, even as he smiled at her.

"I'm going to need a queen for that... So, fancy being the queen of the world?" He winked at her, even as her head tilted in curiosity, the smile on her face widening.

"Oh... I am sure that we can arrange for a suitable coronation." He didn't know why exactly, yet the words seemed to be meant, even as he chuckled.

"Once we conquer Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral and Vale, of course." He had played enough Remnant: The Game to know that she was making an allusion to it, or at least he thought that she did.

"Hmm... I'll see what I can do about Vale. I am not wholly without my means." The smile on her face was predatory, yet it did not faze him, as she obviously was a good person.

"I'll head out now to meet with Mister Watts." She smiled at him, her eyes half-closed as she turned over in her bed.

"Have fun, my dearest." He walked over, giving her a gentle kiss to her lips, for some reason more intimate than just a peck to the cheek, her lips tasting like... something. Blood, probably.

As he emerged from the bedroom, he caught sight of the tall man named Tyrian lounging on one of the chairs, an intricate weapon in his hands, the inner workings exposed, the man busy with fiddling with one of the internal mechanisms. "Ah, great Master Jaune... How was your rest?"

He fought down a blush, as he didn't recall doing much in the way of resting since his mama had called him to bed. "Very... sleep-like, yes." He sighed, recalling how close he had been... and he was a man now, no longer the virgin that he had been before.

"Good! A proper rest is important!" The man seemed cheerful, even as he continued to tinker with the internal mechanisms of his weapon, directing his attention to that once more.

"Young mister Arc, as her highness has requested, I will be here to teach you the skills on economic management."The man's voice was soft and with that noble twist, even as he slid a Scroll towards him, a complicated summary of things already on the plate.

"A bit of a test in order to estimate your ability to parse through varying economical readouts and glean the pertinent information from it." The man explained, the Scroll looking a little different from the usual model, the sides a little thicker and a strange buzzing drone coming from the depths. "You have an hour."

"Gee, thanks..." He mumbled as he sat himself down, looking at the Scroll and tapping the screen. The first question seemed to be mostly about multiplying different import prices, working with a single supplier.

He struggled with the questions, looking thoughtful at the ninth question when the buzzer sounded and the man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, taking the Scroll and looking through the answers, tutting lightly. "Not the most studious in the field of economics, I see... But as the lady Selene has commanded, I shall see to it that you will be at the very least adequate." The man's hands plucked his Scroll from his pocket, sliding it open with a swipe of a gadget over the side, the unlocking as fluid as it has ever been.

"Here... My contact details. I will be sending you study material and test you on your knowledge once a week. I strongly urge you to keep your studies to a level that is deemed appropriate by the lady Selene, in order to please her." There was a collected tone in the man's voice, even as he nodded.

"Very well... Do you have any requests of me, Mister Arc?" The man's voice was smooth and well-practised at hiding the boredom that the man seemed to feel, as well as the frustration of having to come up with something like a lesson plan for him... Jaune could feel that on some level.

"Yes... Tell me why you are here." His voice sounded perhaps a touch more dubious than before, as his eyes fixed the man with a look, subconsciously shifting to the darker tones of purple, as the redness bled in from the depths.

"I have been selected by Her Eminence to-" Jaune's hand slammed on the table, as he looked at the man. There was now no shade of blue to balance out the red, as he felt the aura of power inside him blossom.

"The truth, Mister Watts." His voice, even though he barely recognized it himself, was a deadly whisper, his eyes looking down at the man, his countenance shifting enough to elicit a soft sound of intrigue from Tyrian, the man shifting in his seat to observe.

"I was selected for my skills, after a grave miscarriage of justice. I have delved deep into the secrets of the world and have not yet found answers... The answers that lady Selene may just extend to me should I serve her faithfully." The man's words were honest-sounding, yet something inside him told him that this was not the truth. 'A lie, wrapped within the truth. He does not trust you, yet he fears her... A love once lost to time, unable to be revived... A hope that has been crushed... Seize the opportunity.'

"You're lying to me." The man's eyes narrowed, his moustache plucked at by a hand. Jaune turned his head to the side slightly. "I don't like it when people lie to me."

The words were soft, yet they carried a threat within them, as his eyes darkened, the sclera turning pitch-black for an instant, as the air around the man's throat contracted, the effort of the power being contained enough to make his own breathing laboured, the instant that he had done so being enough to make the man's eyes bug out, even as a bead of sweat appeared on Jaune's own brow.

"Mister Watts...I may be only seventeen and not know a great deal of the world, but I know when I am being lied to." The man's eyes were regarding him, even as the man's lips pressed tightly to him. "I will give you another chance... please answer honestly."

Selene believed in him. She would not let the man take some form of petty revenge on him, nor would she allow him to be hurt... She had proven that much. "She can give me what I want." The answer was blunt and honest, and the man seemed to have gleaned something of him.

"Your... skill..." The man tried to find words to properly encapsulate the feeling of the air around the man's throat trying to crush it, Jaune knowing that the power within simmered. His veins felt tired and weary, even as he began to adjust himself a little. "You may make a worthwhile addition to Her Ladyship's side. Would you consent to a few tests?"

Something told him that to answer in the affirmative would not engender him some positive feelings from his mother. "I do not think that Selene would be happy to hear of me being used as a guinea pig."

"I would most certainly not be happy to hear of such an... unfortunate happening, Doctor Watts." The voice of Selene drifted from behind him, becoming aware of her presence, his head turning to her and giving her a smile.

"You have booked some progress... But you are not a master yet, Jaune." Her voice was soft, as her fingers touched over his shoulder, her gaze directed to the man. "There will be no experiments. There will be no tests." The eyes narrowed and he felt the power pulsate through the air. "Are we understood, Doctor Watts?"

"Yes, my lady." The man gritted his teeth, as he could feel the pressure that she was exerting, a dark glow wrapping around her, as he looked at her. "Perfectly."

'I can understand his type... Always curious, always in need to know more... Smugness with a superiority complex... Yet afraid when faced with the unknown...'

"As long as you are clear… Your desires will never come before my own. I hold the key to realizing that dream of yours… and the moment that you stray from ensuring that mine comes to pass…" The words were final, as the man paled slightly, the power that Selene had over him undoubtedly something that he had no right to know yet.

"Jaune… please go off and entertain yourself. It seems that Doctor Watts and I have some words to speak on the curriculum that you shall be studying." He got up slowly from his seat, watching her slip in the space that he had just vacated, her fingers tracing over his shoulder for an instant, a little smile on her lips, twisted in that manner that would make it more intimidating to most, those eyes looking up at him with the darkness swirling in those eyes… yet he could not find fear in his eyes, even as the red bled out of the blue.

"Good job on summoning the winds…" She said, patting his shoulder.

"My lady, may I-" The woman gave an audible sound, even as Jaune looked at Tyrian. "Well… Feeling up for a walk, Tyrian?"

The man clicked the magazine back into his weapon, the blade folded back again, a manic smile on his face. "Oh… Do I?! Why, Young Master… It would be an honour to accompany one so glorious as you are… perhaps the tasty morsel will be seen as well! I look forward to seeing you shut her down once more… three times is a charm, indeed, indeed!"

He smiled at the erratic man, his excentricity hardly phasing him anymore. "Perhaps." He watched Doctor Watts and his mama, the latter half-leaned over the Scroll, adding commentary to lesson plans. He wasn't exactly sure what 'Governance' was, but he supposed that it would be more homework, the man giving him a look, a complicated expression on his face.

"Allow me to open the door for you, Young Master Jaune… Exercise is not until the next morning, you must not have been utterly exhausted… but you may be! No more exercise until Her Grace speaks of it!" Jaune could feel the burn of his hips, knowing that his mama had been as gentle as she could be with him, her movements only adding fuel to the flames inside him and already burning his loins with a thought of a repeat.

As they walked out of the elevator in the lodge, he caught sight of the pale-haired girl once more, the man who was her pimp obviously berating her again, two of the bodyguards standing there at attention. The minute expression on her face, close to tears and so fragile made something inside him bubble up. "Do you think you can meet up with me outside?" He said, the man nodding, the strange belt that he wore looking like it twitched once… or perhaps that was merely a weird issue with the light.

"-do better! You missed a note there and it has led to questions in the media about your health. Are you listening to me, Weiss?" The man's act was horrifying to his eyes, even as Jaune noticed how the girl seemed to shrink back, his eyes looking at the man and narrowing. 'There's a villain if I ever saw one…'

There was a worry about his actions for an instant, before it was ruthlessly squashed. 'If someone needs a knight…' The hoodie slipped over his head, hiding his blonde hair, tucked a little around the scalp to further only show the chin, his body feeling an innervating moment of power, as he approached the man. The bodyguards took note, yet they did not move, Jaune's hands put in his pockets, retrieving a small piece of gum, the men tensing up a little.

"not understand why such simple things are not understood! Your little brother does better than you in all prospects!" The man must be some sort of sick freak who got off on selling people into slavery for the kicks of having power over them. He passed them by, not giving attention to the girl yet, feeling the surge of hopelessness and fear from her, enriching him with some sort of dark emotion.

"I will be taking some calls in the room. Do… Do what you do best. Practice." The man's words were disgusting, even as he tromped away with his bodyguards following, leaving the girl alone with a single bodyguard. He sprang into action then, seizing her hand.

"Come on, Weiss… Time to get going." Her eyes were wide, even as he dragged her along, the bodyguard making a protesting sound, even as the air around his feet turned solid for a brief instant, the burning of the magic through his body making his eyes flare up for an instant, the small and delicate hand in his own feeling so gentle and dainty that he could hardly believe that she was a professional who worked in the sex business…

"Wh-wha? " The surprise on her face as her bodyguard slammed against the ground, seemingly tripping over his own feet, his hand tugging on her hand, leading her outside and onto the streets.

"H-hey!" She sounded scandalized, even as he dragged her along. She didn't offer much resistance as he did so, her steps a little halting, as her heels seemed to drag her down. "S-stop! My heels, I… I can't run in them."

He grinned at her, bent low and then pulled her up in his arms. 'This'll be good weight lifting training… or something.'

She was closer to him than she thought, her face turning pale as she looked at him and he started to sprint, his body somehow full of energy, ready to face whatever the world threw at him. Three blocks down, he caught sight of Tyrian casually popping up from the corner, a smirk on his face. "Had a good bit of exercise, Young Master?" The man's fingers were tapping a rhythm on his pants, as his gaze looked at the girl.

"Saved a pretty girl from her pimp, so yes… I do think that this counts as a good bit of exercise." Her gaze was mystified, even as she blushed at his words, colour flushing her cheeks, uncertainty in her eyes. "Come on… Get back on your feet."

It was a change from earlier, when she had been dismissive, the intimidated look on her face having been wiped away by confusion and uncertainty, as she took a few quick steps away from him and Tyrian. She looked uncertain, rash… a little jittery, as her blue eyes looked up at him, the fresh scar on her cheek like a perfect adornment to her face. 'Perfection marred by something crude and visceral…'

"W-What do you want to do with me?" Her voice was soft, yet the jitter of fear was prevailing throughout it. "D-do you want money? I've got money, lots of it." Her eyes were pleading, even as he stepped closer to her, her eyes going wide, shaking her head. "N-no… I'm… I'm not…"

'A friendless, lonely girl… Ripe for the plucking…' The thought was sudden, whispered in his mind, as his hand seized her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Weiss." He spoke her name, the singular word rolling off his tongue and she whimpered, looking like she were afraid that he was going to hit her, her back against the wall.

She was starting to cry, the tears leaking from her face, the mismatched symmetry enough to draw a wondering glance from him, even as he noticed that she was starting to shiver. "I want to be your friend. Please…"

Eyes went wide and they teared up even more, a choked sob coming from her, even as she made a soft sound that reverberated in the back of her throat, more of the dark feelings coming from her.

"Why?" She said, her voice a little choked up.

"Because I see a pretty girl who's lost her way… Who needs a hand to help her up from where she's fallen. Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet… And I think you can use a friend."

He could see more than that. To see her break, to hear her gasp and hiss like a venomous serpent as he took her, to hear her whimper and whine for his attention like a needy pet…

'With a single push… widen her heart. Drive the spike in and rip… tear and rip, break and corrupt…'

She was a pretty girl… No... A very pretty young woman. His finger traced over her cheek, the shudder that she gave being mostly of discomfort, yet… she actually pushed back against his affectionate touch. "You…"

She didn't answer more, those eyes tearing up even more. He glanced around, spotting Tyrian nowhere. There were three guys around his age coming from their right, even with their looks right at him. "Look at what we've got here, boys… A pretty girl and her loser of a boyfriend."

He supposed that it would look like this, indeed. His eyes glanced at Weiss, to see her cheeks flush, a retort on her lips dying as her gaze met with his own.

A rough hand grabbed a hold of him, even as he felt Weiss leave his grip, coming face-to-face with a young man who seemed to be a few years older, dark brown stubbles on his chin and off-red hair, a cap with the Vale Falcons logo on it on his face, even as he was dragged along.

He did not feel like uttering any sort of acknowledgement, even as they were hustled into an alley, Weiss obviously being more vocal than him. "You dare touch me! Do you have any taste at all, you brute?!"

She was all energy and irritation again, the fear of before having been squashed by indignation at her treatment. 'This won't do…'

"So, we saw your lil' girlfriend and you get with that whole intimate spiel… and we figgered that you'd not mind sharing your girl with us, ya little cuck." The language was certainly not something that he cared much for, even as Weiss stilled, a look of horror and abject terror going through her. A whimper came from her lips, even as anger welled up in him.

"So… We're just gonna beat you up for a bit… and then we'll see about getting your lil' white slag properly jigged up, ya dig?" The look on the leading moron's face could be described as smug, as his brutish stature did not show much in the way of intellectual prowess. Weiss started to kick, fighting against the thuggish youths, her voice squeaking, yet not much aside from 'Let me go!' and 'No, you will not!' came from her mouth.

A knife was in the lead thug's hand, and Jaune felt anger well up inside him.

'You want to take what is MINE?' There was a dark sensation in his blood, as he looked at these cretins. "Weiss, wait for me outside the alley." His voice commanded, demanding obedience from her like she was already someone on his side, rather than a free actor in this little game.

"The boy wants to be a hero… Have you ever gotten laid, or does little miss milk-bottles have you wearing a bitch-metal collar?" The crude language was not language that his mother would approve of, as he summoned the power inside him, the two thugs that had accosted his friend jostled by a sudden gust of wind. 'The power inside me…'

His heart clenched, as he watched Weiss slip away. Her eyes met his for a brief instant and she whimpered a soft 'I'm sorry' before she dashed out of the alley, as fast as her heels could carry.

"The bitch escaped! Marb, what do we do now?" The leader, identified by Marb, gave a soft tssk. The knife flashed into his sight, and Jaune groaned. 'This is so tiresome… How can I make her my friend if she runs away?'

The power wrapped around him and then, the three thugs suddenly finding that they were pushed through the air by the force, landing in the alley, before the dead end closed off, hitting some garbage cans that were stacked there.

"I think he's a Huntsman, Marb!" One of them shouted, and the other one said something in response, even as he looked at them. 'They should just disappear.'

The flame was joined with the wind. The flames burst out with a blue flame, as the three young men melted, the crackle-snap-pop of bone and fat melting together enough, even as the flames lit up even higher, the flare of energy enough to burn everything to a crisp.

A small breeze through the alleyway had ashes scatter, his hoodie having a smudge on the side, as the ashes whirled past him...

'Now that the annoyances have been cleared away from the board… Let's find Weiss.'

He would like it if she were a little kinder, rather than running away…

Friends did not run away.

Another chapter, wooh. The adult-bits-included part can be found on Archive of our own. Search for Cyanide Sins. Enjoy that too, and if all goes well with my hospital engagement next week, you'll see another chapter pop up soonish!


	5. Eros Intimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date between teenagers and a mother's concerns about suitability.

**Chapter 5: Eros Intimas**

**Enjoy a little outing with Jaune and Weiss! Salem's introspection! Jaune makes a friend!**

* * *

He felt nothing upon their deaths. No despair, no hopelessness, even as the ashes wrapped around the miniature tornado, lives snuffed out without a care about the ramifications. The darkness inside him calmed slowly, the pain flashing through his nervous system subsiding as he walked from the alley. He caught sight of Tyrian there, a controlling hand on Weiss' shoulder, keeping her from fleeing, the man's smile manic, a sensation of ill ease coming from the girl.

"She attempted to call the authorities... so I have stopped her, Young Master." The man's voice was like a smooth honeyed tone, as his eyes met his own, a mania within them that he could understand.

' _ **Seize the advantage. Take what should be taken...Accept. Accommodate. Alter.'**_

He looked at Weiss, whose eyes were looking at him, a whimper from her lips. "You really shouldn't have been so rough. I trust her. She's just a girl who needs a friend, Tyrian." The look in those blue eyes was confused and hesitant, even as the man's hand pulled from her shoulder.

"Weiss... Let's go someplace. I'd like to get to know you better." Fear entered those eyes, a balm to the aches within his body. There was terror that came like a torrent through her body, the eyes looking up at him, about to tear up.

"Please, I really..." She sounded confused, understandable in the situation that she was in. Who wouldn't be confused if they had such an unpleasant encounter?

"You misunderstand." He said to her, knowing that this would have to be handled gently.

_'Mama would be proud of me... Making such a pretty friend.'_

The girl shivered a little. "I just want to spend some time with you. Get to know you a little better, in the way that a friend would."

A confused expression, a flicker of a gaze going to Tyrian, who smiled in his usual manner, the girl shying towards him, in search of comfort, security. A few delicate steps she took before her eyes met his own. There was fear in those eyes. Fear, doubt, confusion."Promise me that you won't... do bad things?" She whispered, her voice a trembling whisper.

"I'd be a bad friend if I did." He believed in making sure that he would have the friendship of his friends. His mother had always told him that he would be the best friend that would be there for someone.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I never really had a friend."

She looked at him, a look that was confused, her eyes watery, as her blue eyes looked at him. "But..."

Her voice was delicate, frail. There was understanding, even though she did not know it herself, within that voice, even as she brushed a hand over the skirt that she wore, straightening it out. "But..."

Hesitation. He could see it in her manner of standing. He felt the burning suddenly in his lungs, as he inhaled slowly. A cloying, sickening burn, inhaling pure aerosolized flame. "How about we go for a cup of coffee?" He suggested the crinkling of her nose enough to show that she did not much care for a drink like that. "Or something else. I don't know, I'm not that good with people."

Her eyes looked at him, her brow furrowing for an instant as if she wanted to make a comment, before her mind snapped to the situation at hand. "You..." She was starting to open up a little, her eyes meeting his own with a delicateness to the gaze, as Tyrian made a small bow.

"I will allow the two of you to go on a date in peace, Young Master Jaune." The man's eyes spoke a different tune from the words he used, out of the sight of Weiss' line of vision, the caution in them enough.

"Young people should be with young people, after all."

As Tyrian retreated, moving into the shadows like one of the Mistralian shinobi, he wondered briefly about the man's talent in such an area, before he met Weiss' eyes.

"Your... boss?" Her eyes looked at him, confused. "The man who berated you."

"My father." She sounded so sad, the emotions inside her like a maelstrom of darkness, rising to him, even as he entered her personal space, his hand laying upon her shoulder. She did not flinch back, lips making a small subtle motion. 

_'_ _Perfect.'_

"He shouldn't talk to you like that. You're a very beautiful young woman. You must hear that a lot, though." The way that she leaned against him, her eyes looking up at him with a silent plea in them, the fear slowly receding as she could feel his genuine feelings. She  _was_  a pretty young woman, she  _was_  beautiful.

"I'm... I'm trying to get away. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but..." She paused, laying a hand on his chest. It was small and pale, delicate, the scar standing out on her face, still raw and rough-looking.

"Did he cause that scar?" He asked, the girl freezing up. He could sense the emotions inside her.

_Fear. Revulsion. Anger._

It showed not on her face, yet he could feel them, as her hand balled itself into a fist.

"I was stupid." Her voice was dry and bitter, as her gaze aimed down. She felt angry, he could feel it.

"You're not stupid. Don't call yourself stupid." He said the brittle smile on her face enough. He leaned closer, feeling the urge to, as he placed his lips close to her ear. "He is wrong for treating you like that. If I have a daughter... She would be the princess of my life." There was a soft sound in her throat that was like a choked sob, as she pressed against him, a gentle hand against his stomach.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She said, her body shrinking back, seemingly realizing just how intimate that gesture had been. She looked like the floor had been torn away from under her, a delicate look on her features akin to a princess who had been told that she would be working at the green grocer's because the king had gone bankrupt.

Apologizing to anyone should be hard for her, yet she allowed it to slip so easily from her lips. "You don't need to apologize... So how about we get you something to drink? Friends can talk about stuff together, can't they?" She nodded, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Loneliness and darkness swirled inside her, a bright little sparkle, a flame inside her lit up.

"Y-yes. F-friends." There seemed to be some confidence in her now, as he guided her along, her body slowly easing to fall into step with him. "Can... Can I call you Jaune?"

He smiled brightly at her.  _'Mama was right too... A girl knows just what she wants...'_

"Of course, Weiss." Her eyes warmed slightly, even as the veneer of control slipped and he could see what lurked below that surface mask. Desperation, hope and a little slice of craving.

_**'A way into the heart, to tear open that chest of silver and gold and to enrich yourself... With a single word, you can change her fate...'** _

"T-thank you." Her voice stuttered, even as she pressed against him. A squeeze he gave her, the soft little sigh that she gave being something that surprised him. "I'm... There's so much I have to do."

As they entered the local Sundollars store, he caught sight of the reflection in the window of the two of them. Him, tall and blonde, with her, smaller and pale-white blonde, her expression warmer than before. It was as if the ice princess had melted slightly.

"No matter what it is... You'll make do." There was a faint brush of his fingers over her shoulder, even as some of the people gave them a look.

"Is that..."

Someone said, even as they got in line with the other customers. Weiss looked distinctly uncomfortable as people stared at the pair of them, his hand giving her a comforting squeeze. "Miss Schnee? Can I have your autograph?"

Someone asked her, Weiss shivering for a moment, his attention going to the young woman who had come up with a pen and a piece of paper. "Listen, I don't think that this is the girl you'll be wanting to talk to." He interrupted, before Weiss could speak. Her hand was half-raised as if to take the pen.

"But... I loved her performance in the Valeosseum. I just want an autograph..." The young woman was obviously taken aback, even as he looked down at Weiss.

"I'm sure that my girlfriend would love to sign your... whatever, but I don't think that she's the person you think she is. If she's some... famous actor or what-not, don't you think that she'd have bodyguards?" He noticed that Weiss seemed to press against him like a frightened child, the fear that she emanated enough to clue him in that she was not comfortable in this situation. There was enough to make the world feel like a colder place, a prospect that was not entirely without merit, from the sensations that he felt.

"Well..." The young woman said, doubt showing on her face.

"She's just a fan, as far as I know. I mean, I don't listen to most of her stuff because she wants to have some 'me' time, but really, do you want to cause a scene just because you've met an ardent fan?" The young woman nodded in understanding, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just... I just thought that..." Weiss gave a shy little smile. He could feel her heartbeat get a little slower. She was relaxing a little in his presence.

"It's really okay... I... I like hearing her sing. She sounds amazing." The young woman nodded as Weiss spoke those words, confidence in them.

"I got her latest album, it was so passionate. A young princess, captive by the evil lover... Ah, it makes me feel like I've got my own..." As the line moved up a little, Weiss seemed to grow a little more comfortable around him, giving him a hesitant smile. It made her eyes stand out, like a brilliant set of gemstones set within an alabaster face.

"It makes me wonder... What would Weiss Schnee do?" The question Weiss asked aloud was enough to spur his mind, as he squeezed her shoulder.

"She'd undoubtedly be surrounded by bodyguards, kept away from the public. Sipping expensive champagne whilst lording over the people." The stereotypical image of the rich and famous came to his mind, speaking such things. He could feel her emotions, the close contact enough for him to feel them.

"Not like you. You're a girl whose smile can light up a room."

He felt the darkness inside her writhe, yet a spark of light blinding once more, as she looked up at him. Eyes were filled with some weird emotion, even as she seemed to stop breathing.

"You two must've been together for a while." The young woman said. Jaune looked at Weiss, who blushed deeply.

"We've... We've met each other briefly. His... His guardian along with... Well, he ran into me and I was... less than polite." Admitting that seemed to make her worry, her eyes looking up at him. Playing at being her boyfriend wasn't that hard. He had seen plenty of drama's to know that the rhyme and song would go in a certain way.

"And..." Her eyes went to his hoodie, her fingers brushing something off his shoulder. "Well..." She flushed, looking up at him. "He got me out of a bad spot with my father."

"She was looking gloomy, so I broke her out of her tower and now we're at Sundollars, getting something to drink." The young woman smiled, even as she brushed a hand through her purplish hair.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Weiss nodded in agreement, looking at him. She had some talent for acting, even as she took a deep breath, looking at him with warmer eyes.

"I'll settle for a tea though." She said, giving him a smile. He searched around for his wallet, pulling it out and then getting a ten Lien chip. Her grateful smile was enough, as she looked uncertain.

"A tea for the princess." He said, even as he stage-whispered immediately afterwards. "My mama thinks I'm her prince... so I guess that makes you my princess."The laugh that she gave was much more natural than before, even as the purple-haired young woman smiled.

"You're lucky to know each other. Can't find a decent date worth their salt in these parts of the Kingdom." The sigh was enough, as the two of them were at the register.

"I'd like a cappuccino, please. And for..." He looked at Weiss, who straightened her shoulders, her face a queenly mask.

"I shall take your honeyed mint tea, with a side of your finest muffin." Her gaze looked at him, the look of a woman who was used to commanding others around. "He will take one as well. White chocolate for me." The clerk at the register nodded, even as Jaune pulled out another ten Lien chip, handing it over.

"I'll take a dark chocolate muffin." He smiled a little at Weiss, even as the clerk noted that down.

"I'll need to know what name to call out..." He glanced at Weiss, who stepped forth confidently.

"Winter." It fit her. She was as cold in appearance as the season, with the wonderful brush of something that could be called warmth inside her depths.

"Jaune." He added, even as Weiss looked at him, moving from him a little.

"Alright, it'll be out in... a few minutes. We here at Sundollars wish you a pleasant stay. The wireless connection number is one-three-three-seven. Sundollars, open twenty-four-seven." The practised line was nearly a drone as he steered Weiss towards a comfortable-looking wooden chair, his gaze watching the young woman who'd approached them walk back to the man who was escorting her, dressed in a suit that looked like it had a badge at the front, starting to talk about something to the man, the look on her face something queer, and he dismissed them out of hand immediately.

"You should loosen up your hair a little." He said, his mind going to his sisters. Saphron always wore her hair loose, she hated having it done up in a formal sense, since it detracted from her 'obvious Sapphic Look', as she'd so elegantly put it. She looked at him, opening her mouth as if to object before she gave it some thought.

"You may be right... I wouldn't want to be confused with Weiss Schnee, right?" She said, a smile coming to his lip. She slowly undid the band that kept the hair in its tie, the ornament that was attached to it put away in one of her pockets, allowing her hair to be as loose as it could be.

"My mama has beautiful long hair as well. So does my sister, but her wife isn't sure whether that is due to laziness or not." He smiled at her, feeling the warmth go through her, the interest in her blue eyes shining through.

"So... friends... I've never had a friend." She said, her hesitant look appearing to be genuine. A roll of negative emotions seemed to lurk beyond the hesitant look, the emotions far fiercer than he had thought.

"Me neither. Growing up with seven sisters... Alas, the joys of learning how to do makeup and model dresses." The giggle that she gave was genuine, amusement and warmth blossoming inside her, something inside him telling him that she should feel the despair rather than the positive feelings, a moment of a shifting perspective.

* * *

_Her hair was loose, yet it was firmly held by his hand, her lips against his own, weak and futile struggles, even as she tried to fight, tried to show that fire and the negativity just overwhelming it. A guttural sound from her throat, a bird whose cage was shattered, her body broken beyond repair. There was no beauty, no sensuality... Just a slaking of desires. Eyes that had been hopeful once, now dull and lifeless._

_**'The taking... break her. Twist her. Make her enjoy the feelings...'** _

_The whisper of traitorous thoughts was there, even as he saw the light in her eyes fade, the desperation coming to her as she tried to keep at him, her legs barely functional, even as she tried to crawl to him as he drew away. Her voice, elegant and beautiful at a time, shrieked for him to stay, to not leave her, to please... to please be her friend and love her._

_A plea given under duress of others. Another moment of intimacy. She was much more pliable. Much more docile. A broken bird whose wounds were scarring over, the eyes now a little less empty... yet the maelstrom of emotions enough to drown the world around them in darkness, every mark on her flawless skin like another symbol of her subjugation. Getting dressed afterwards and being kissed by her in a gentle, caring way, even as his mama's hand brushed over his cheek, Weiss stiffening, as the words, "Good job, Jaune." echoed through the air, capturing her lips with his own, even as she was there to witness this moment._

* * *

The vision evaporated as if it had been merely an illusion, showing her lightening face once more, the mingle of emotion enough to rile him up, her face showing worry. "Your nose is bleeding. Are you okay?"

He brushed his finger below his nose, feeling something wet and sticky and seeing the hand come away with blood smeared over the finger, a long streak that showed clearly that it was his lifeblood. She handed him a napkin, the Sundollars logo on it boldly there, her eyes a little worried.

He remembered a flash of pain, a moment where his mama had gouged out her jugular and fed him her blood. The taste of copper invaded his mouth again, even as he plugged his nose with the napkin, a soft grunt coming from his mouth as he felt the memories hit her.

His mama, naked, pressing her lips against him, the lack of air making him hit her as he struggled to breathe. The terror in her eyes, the cries for him not to leave her, to taste her blood and feel the power within... Undiluted power. Magical power, granted by her.

"Just a bit of a side-effect... I've had an intense session with my mama." He wasn't going to tell her so bluntly that he had made love to the woman who was like another mother to him, as she was not that close to him yet, neither being it her business to know.

"Exercise?" She questioned, her eyes still a little worried. He nodded. It did count as some exercise, even as there had been a lack of clothing. He felt more confident now, confident enough to nod at her question.

"A coffee and a tea and two muffins for Winter and Jaune!" The clerk called out, Jaune getting up and patting her shoulder. "We'll talk after I get our drinks." He smiled at her, her sudden ease with him unexplainable, even as the blush on her cheeks showed that she was embarrassed about something.

He bumped into someone then, a tall and leggy brunette, who stumbled slightly, the coffee beaker that she had in her hands nearly dropping to the ground. "Watch where you're going, moron." The woman hissed at him, fierce golden eyes looking at him, her fingers brushing the strands out of her face.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking properly." She sniffed disdainfully, the look on her face enough, as she carried her coffee towards an empty table.

He picked up his order, watching the woman that he'd nearly bumped into pull a Scroll out, fishing out a set of earbuds and then tucking them in carefully, before she started to dial a number, his hands holding the tray with the coffee, tea and muffins, the clerk nodding tiredly at him.

' _I guess she's a businesswoman or something..._ ' There was something odd about the woman that he'd bumped into, yet he dismissed it. It was as if he got the same feeling from her as he did with his Mama.

' _ **A moment to seize her, to beguile her with powers as of yet unknown... to take her and bend her will, to reduce her from pride towards humbleness...'**_  The words were like a whisper, even as his attention returned to Weiss, setting the tray in front of her and putting on a warm smile.

"One cup of tea and a muffin for the pretty princess."

She smiled at him, a genuine smile, without any sort of bluster. He glanced into the reflection, spotting a tall and lanky Faunus man half-leaning against one of the walls outside, his attention in his direction.  _'So he didn't go off...'_

It was comforting, in a fashion, to see that Tyrian was keeping an eye out. The woman looked up from her Scroll in the direction of the man, raising an eyebrow and got up, the cup left on the table for a while, the Scroll in her hands, a conversation that seemed to be held by the young woman solely.

_'Oh well... I'm sure it's nothing.'_

* * *

She languished on the divan for a while, allowing herself to recoup a fragment of her experiences of the last night... of the time that she serviced the young man who meant so much to her that she had shared with him the essence of her magic, the blood that flowed through her veins.

The moment where she had stolen his breath away in a languid, passionate kiss, she had realized her fault. The blood from her jugular flowed straight from the heart, tainted with the essence of immortality... if it worked as a panacea against her own mortality, then it would work for him... and it had paid off.

If it hadn't...

She could imagine the fight between her and Ozma would have gone down into legend. She would have torn the man apart simply for the fact that she had lost another love to the ravages of his machinations! She had not asked for immortality! What was the use for immortality if one had to watch one's loved ones perish?

The ministrations with how she had made love to her man, the acceptance of him, her loins aflame with the desires of the flesh once more as she had ridden him. The strangled little gasp before he erupted inside her with his hot seed, fertilizing the fields of her womanhood with his need...

She had taught him about women. Women led the family. They led the home. They cared for the children, loved their husband and they provided soothing when there was a need for such. The other women who soothed his needs would need to accept the wife's commands, no matter what.

He would be glorious... and she would make it so. Any of the futile distractions would be pushed aside so that his ascension might be smooth.

The tingle of magic being used, a simple cast of the elements of flame and wind, caught her eyes, even as she curiously glanced to the direction.  _'And thus, he wields my strength...'_  Pride welled up inside her. He was truly something spectacular...

The Scroll rang, the caller ID showing the icon of Cinder, whose picture was her unusually serious face. She opened it up, as memories of her beloved Jaune came to her mind. "Yes?" She inquired, a little breathless for some reason, and her eyes noticed that her fingers had been in the process of brushing over one of her breasts.

"I have called to inform you that I have arrived in Vale and will be heading towards your current residence." The words from her follower made her realize the importance of the call. Cinder had stated that she would call, should she arrive in Vale.

"Have you obtained the prize?" She was sure that Cinder would have, given the way that the world seemed to work in her favour.

"Yes. I am currently located in some establishment, blending in with the locals." There was a faint sound in her throat that could be thought of as thoughtful murmurs if one listened properly. Cinder was a useful tool, useful for her youth and her experience, yet her methods often let her achieve such things through alienation.

The world was something that did not need more singular antagonists... It needed an encompassing divide between the people. Mistrust, hate and fear would work just as well as giving them a target... and Cinder most definitely had been someone who she held high hopes for.  _'She would be the subtle side to my infiltration of Beacon...'_

The thought rose to her mind about offering Cinder as one of the women for Jaune's needs, before it was cast aside.

From how she had experienced that moment earlier when their loins had met and he had erupted inside her with his need, he would only be used by the young maiden-to-be... the woman who had come to her with a request for power, which she had granted.

_'At most, she would be used as a chamber servant... Fit to cleanse his rod with a cloth in anticipation for his wife or concubines.'_

It was an entertaining thought. Seeing the haughty arrogance of Cinder be quashed through such actions, to see the beautiful young woman reduced to a mere servant whose duty it was to cleanse the young man's loins clean of the remnants of coupling.

It had not been as such when Ozma and herself had been young... It had been excitement. A creaky bed someplace in an inn, when he had dared to suggest that they try something a little more adventurous... The bindings holding her, even as he ran fingers over her, her body 'straining' against the bindings and then feeling him seize her... and she had accepted it.

The young blonde man who had come before her and declared his love and acceptance of her... Who had shared a bed with her, who would be the father of her daughters and sons, who would be a sorcerer beyond compare...

Things would go wrong if it was Cinder who was allowed to make inroads with her Jaune. "Are you planning on coming to the hotel?" She inquired, Cinder's voice a little muted. She could imagine what the woman was feeling, knowing well that the pride of the woman spoke volumes about how she reacted.

_'Such a simple trick...'_

There was enough time for her to personally guide Cinder towards obtaining the Fall Maiden's powers within her with some efficiency and control. It was a simple trick of control, after all... If her son could do so, why should Cinder have any difficulties? Ozma was one of the legendary heroes, after all...

"Of course, boss." She heard the response, the camera clicking on to show what appeared to be a restroom. "I'll be there after I finish my coffee, provided that some buffoons do not interfere. Tyrian is here to escort me, is he not?"

' _I wonder what he is doing there...'_  The jibes between her minions and servants were accepted, as long as they did not interfere with the desires that she had for them. Their will, their individuality, all paled before the grand plan that she held. "By all means..." The words were vague, yet Cinder would take them as confirmation. It was enough, she knew. Tyrian would see Cinder to her, if he knew what was right.

' _Why would he be close? I distinctly recall him being gone in order to guard my son.'_  The feelings inside her chest were starting to flare up again. "Your Highness?" Salem was drawn back to her Scroll by Cinder's questioning voice. "Do you have any instructions?"

"By all means, enjoy your 'mingling with the rabble'. We have to take the small pleasures of life as we do, right?" The polite disconnect of the call was as expected, even as Salem selected the number of Tyrian's Scroll on the Scroll, the call connecting immediately.

"What are you doing in Cinder's vicinity, Tyrian? I distinctly recall you being assigned to guard your charge." The words were a little angrier than she had intended, the heat of frustration filtering through into her voice.

The Faunus man gave a respectful hiss. "The young master is making friends, your grace. Allow me to take a picture for your eyes to bear witness." The call was put on hold for a moment and nearly thirty seconds later, a file popped up on the screen with a 'Do you wish to download this file?' mark on the screen.

She pressed the mark without any further questions, an image of her Jaune seated at a table with a pretty young woman, her hair the colour of snow and what seemed to be brilliantly blue eyes.

_'A beauty...'_

The girl's smile was more radiant than the polite smiles that were given to people that were not found to be appealing. She could spot several of the tells of the young girl that sat there with  _her_  son, telling her a tale of interest.

To put it plainly... The girl enjoyed her son's presence. The look of her eyes, without the caution that she'd normally assume such a finely groomed girl to have, was open and she seemed to be involved with the communication with her son, a part where he arguably was worst at... But managed.

' _I should instruct you in the proper crafting of speeches...'_  There was not much time on her hands... But with his charisma, he could wrap a woman around his finger and make her dance to his tune. Just like her... He was able to charm his way into the girl's heart.

"I have also spotted Cinder. She has bumped into the young Master due to her own errant thoughts. Any chance that I may tear into her a little? Just a little, nothing more than juuuuust a teensy little bleeding wound in her gut... Makes her feel a lot more human, right?" She frowned at the image. Cinder had called the young man a 'buffoon'.  _'Oh... That's definitely a good reason to make you regret that choice of words, Cinder...'_

"Escort her to me, Tyrian. Do not inform her of Jaune's existence." A tool was only as useful as the one who wielded it. Cinder Fall was, at the core, a woman who bore a grudge against the world. A selfish, prideful wench who would go to any length to secure power...

' _She will_ _ **not**_ _steal_ _ **my**_ _Jaune. I will not let my prince and husband be stolen from me!'_  She was not even aware that she had already crowned him to be her heir in her mind, even as an irate sound came from her throat.

"As you wish, your grace. Nought a word shall emerge from my lips... The young Master would not be able to properly educate the Fall Maiden in her duties... So this lowly one shall not speak a word about the young Master." The connection faded immediately as Tyrian closed it down, a habit that he held, as wasting time was not productive to his manner of business.

Tyrian had faith in her. His disposition was erratic, yet his assassination skills were top notch. With the best of training that there was, she had groomed him into the right hand that would strike far and wide, together with Hazel... Whilst Doctor Watts ensured their technical supremacy. Cinder was a self-made orphan, coming to her for the power to enact the vengeance she craved...

And she could see the woman beguiling Jaune with sweet honeyed words, leeching the strength that  _she_  had granted him and taking it for her own. For an instant, she could see the woman already chained down, properly prepared... Weak and without any ability to move.

She would savour every last moment of that torment, even as the woman futilely railed against her fate... Caressing the face and cooing into her ear that she was going to be a  _great_  asset to the family...  _'Perhaps amputating her arms and legs might be a good thing... If she goes and lays a hand on my Jaune, she won't be needing them... Who cares for the broodmare that is slaughtered after providing fine foals, right?'_

If Cinder Fall dared to challenge  _her_  for the love of Jaune... She would find herself reduced to a mere infant, powerless and weak, fit only to be a toy for the use of her little prince. As a mother, why should she fail in her duties as a mother if the woman was unwilling... The little follower that Cinder had tagging along with her was a young woman as well, the powers could always be transferred to her...

Cinder was replaceable in the grand scheme of the world. Jaune was not, not anymore. Not after the sacrifice of her own powers, given gladly... It was a simple calculation of cost and benefit. She was far more invested in the young man who had given her a smattering of hope than the hurt little girl who had come to her in search of power.

It was an experience that she knew well. The knowledge that he trusted her, even though she had only been an influence in his life in the background. The need within him... It was a good need. A dark need that burned and writhed inside her as well.

If he wished to court the pale-haired girl, he would be free to. A young man required experience in the art of love, no matter the choice. Marriage was when one's vows were sworn... and no matter how the girl would end up, he would always return to his Mama. ' _The children would bear beauty within them... Perhaps it is a proper thing to meet with the girl, should he wish to advance his bid for her hand.'_

"Your Grace… There has been another request to the Atlesian database about the lady Selene." Anger burned inside her.  _'People do not learn… Why do the mortals always think to know better?'_

She looked at the picture on her Scroll once more, a smile on her lips as she saw the guileless look on the young man's face.  _'Enjoy your freedom, my little prince…'_

A flicker of desire surged through her, her mind already undressing her beautiful man, to show his vigour once more. It was a slow little process, as she would feel his hands around her, to hold and touch her… To let him slam his rod of pleasure into her and to hear his moans, like a man who craved her. A man who loved her, as much as she loved him. To feel how he took her like a thunderstorm, threw her like a hurricane and laughed and cried with her, whilst her tongue duelled with his own, whilst his words were tender and spoke of the love for one's... The love for... for her. She would accept nothing but his love.

_'I won't let Ozma hurt you, my wonderful child…'_

"Ensure that measures are taken to guard 'Selene' from being outed." Her voice was calm, even as her Scroll flickered with an incoming call, the name enough to inform her that it was Jaune. The illusion slipped into place immediately, the curiosity enough, even as she put on a warm expression.  _'One shouldn't scare the potential partners away immediately…'_

"Hey Mama, I was wondering… is it okay if I go to see a movie with a new friend of mine? I know that I've said that I'd only be out for a moment, but…" The pale-haired girl's face was uncomfortable, she could see as much, yet there was also a hint of something in those pale blue eyes that showed interest.

"Of course, Jaune." Her voice was soft, caring and maternal, knowing exactly how a young man felt at that point in time when he wished to impress one of his friends. "By all means, do enjoy yourself. I will be meeting with an associate of mine, and…" She paused for an instant, as she saw the burst blood vessels in his eyes, a sign that he had wielded the power that they wielded, a  _clear_  sign of it too.

"Please…" She looked at the girl, whose eyes showed some hesitation and curiosity, the smile that she had on as warm as she could muster, though there was no emotion that welled up inside her. "Do bring my darling boy home safe."

The girl shrank back a little, even as she could see Jaune's hand on the girl's shoulder. He had a good grip on her, yet… the girl seemed to yearn for his touch. She could see…

* * *

_The lock on her door had been fixed there, no doorknob to be found there. It had been a punishment for daring to go outside, even as the servants coaxed through the food with a system that made it appear in her room. It had been futile, yet… It had been her life._

_She had just slid into a comfortable gown when the first stirring inside her came, the window opened up and the smell of freedom coming from the outside. It was a smell that she could hardly stomach, so close to the feelings of freedom that she was bereft of due to her father's command…_

_The book laid on the table, one of her only companions. The loneliness inside her, as she stood upon the balcony, looking at the warriors who fought below, rugged men and women, forged by battle… Pinpricks and ants compared to her right now, she could scarcely make them out…_

_It was the only way. She would know otherwise and then, there would be nothing…_

_The door opened. A man smiled at her. Her anchor in this world._

_**Ozma** _

* * *

' _A crutch… Something that she desperately craves yet does not admit to, even if it would benefit her…'_  A lonely girl that she could see so much of herself in, with the qualifications to be a prize for her child…

More than a notch on his bedpost. A girl who, if properly educated, would know what a diamond she has found upon her ring.

"I… I… He kind of took me against my will." The girl did not seem so resistant to the idea as it had happened, a remarkable sense of relief in her subtle intonation with her voice. "It… it is nice to be out, without…"

"I know what it is like, child. The constant pressure, the expectations… Bodyguards to come and watch over every moment…" It was expected. Tyrian and Hazel struck a perfect balance in that regard, the lithe Faunus and the sturdy giant of a man, both protecting her to the outside world. Cinder, an adopted daughter, Watts, a personal assistant.

"I'm… Thank you." Salem raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl as she thanked her for… something.

"Without him, I would be… I would be miserable. Thanks to…"

She smiled, the mask of the understanding mother slipping onto her face immediately. The girl looked like she had little in the way of motherly role models, so it would come to her to be 'understanding'.

Cinder had required incentives… Yet this girl…

"He is quite the darling, isn't he?" Her voice spoke softly, at a tone that would register well with the teenage girl. Jaune's face showed at the side of the camera's view, her attention fully on the girl, even as he merely watched.

"He… He wants to be my friend." The words sounded like she barely could believe it herself, as if it were merely a whimsy, a fancy that was to be repeated perhaps once or twice.

"Even I, at my age, am constantly surprised by him. Jaune… Have fun. Do... Do bring her over for some tea." She smiled, even as she shut the connection off. The girl and Jaune would be left to their devices for now, as she was sure that there would be little incident with him.

' _I shall teach him about the little tricks of hiding Magic's influence… One would be able to see from his eyes that he is affected by the powers of the arcane.'_

It was another thing for another day…

The door opened and admitted Cinder, the illusion around her features fading away with a mere flicker of the hand, her eyes looking at the arrogant 'Fall Maiden', who seemed to be a little aflutter with thoughts, her face showing somewhat genuine feelings… Which were all an act that Cinder put on, in order to attempt to fool her. She had seen it more than enough in her long life, well-practised in the manner herself, and thus she saw straight through the act.

"Report." The word hung in the air, even as she straightened out. The corona of power wrapped around her, Cinder seating herself, as if she could be equal to her. She had not remarked upon it yet… But there was an order to their hierarchy.  _'You are barely fit to lick our boot soles, Cinder.'_

"My lady, I have obtained roughly half of the Fall Maiden's powers. I beseech you for clemency… The old crow came and interfered." Salem's temper did not explode. In another world, another realm, it would have, necessitating a change of venue.

"I see." Salem's voice was cool, calculating, the image that Cinder required to see, in order to gain more of her loyalty. It was the start of something, a beginning that came with the darkest of moments, even as a half-failure laid in front of them. Her mind worked through the plans, calculating the best methods to ensure that the Fall Maiden would be obtained.

"The plan is still as it has been. You will infiltrate Beacon Academy and are to look for the Fall Maiden, as she will undoubtedly be held there." Ozma always enjoyed keeping his toys close and personal, no matter the time.

"Understood, my lady. I will have our agent obtain more Dust post-haste." The words were the formal cut, yet she knew well that Cinder feared her internally. Her eyes spoke of it, her sweat reeked of it, the brief flutter of the fear inside her told her of it. ' _You fear me... But the powers that I hold are such a lure that you are like the moth towards the flame...'_

"See to it that you do." Salem's happiness was paramount. Her mind went to her darling child, the young man with whom she had shared a bed, who she had granted the blessing of her blood…

"You know well the price for failure." The paling of Cinder's skin was enough, as Salem moved up, the fingers touching Cinder's cheek for an instant, as the Grimm inside the young woman writhing at her touch, Cinder's pale face turning even paler.

"You will never grow in power, if you continue to fail me." Her voice was soft, almost regretful. The creature within Cinder screeched, even as she manipulated the darkness that created the Grimm, her eyes looking into the fearful eyes of Cinder. There was no sign of her arrogance left there... And she would know her place.

' _Before my desires, yours will have to wilt... You are but a pawn on the board game, taken with an instant's notice. There is but one Queen...'_

An image of herself appeared, bedecked in the gold and silver of a queen. ' _One king...'_ Jaune's face appeared, a crown in the old style upon his head, the image of a dead Ozma laid at his feet, a savage smile on her own face, as she rubbed over the belly, swollen with their child. ' _And pawns... And you are nothing but a single pawn, never to become a queen unless I desire it...'_

"Please, I…"

The whimper was pleading enough yet Salem continued, as the Grimm swelled in size inside cinder's body, the power that it encapsulated enough for the young woman to recognize.

_'Ozma…'_

"Please, do better next time."The words were affable, perhaps even encouraging, yet Cinder's eyes were wide, as if she had just seen something terrifying.

Salem smiled, the smile encouraging, just what Cinder needed to feel the fear, her eyes promising the brutal end to her life.  _'You will not get your hands on Jaune… No matter what…'_  "You wouldn't want to disappoint me, now would you, Cinder?"

A queen did not allow for a usurper to steal what was rightfully her sovereign possession.

"Y-yes, Lady Salem." The fear in the young woman's voice was real, even as she patted the girl's head as she had done before.

"Good… Let us see whether you can handle some more power…" The manner was less involved than with Jaune, only a brief cut on her finger and the dabbing of a bloody smear onto the pale flesh, the young woman's lips pressed together tightly, as the pain shot through her flesh like lightning, her body feeling familiar in its energy.

' _Not like with Jaune… My man has the strength within him… He knows well that his Mama is always going to be there for him…'_

Cinder was so weak, compared to some of the other women that she had encountered through her years… But she would have to do.

Prodigies were rare, after all… And not all were seduced to the darkness that she lived in.

* * *

**Another chapter for Dies Irae. You may get the pitchforks out and the torches and threaten me with immolation…**

**Some people commented on the slurs used... Yeah, it's not exactly like Jaune is a beast of masculinity. He doesn't ooze manly charisma (yet). Weiss is not as assertive as she could be, due to not having her weapon, which would mean that she'd be down to hand-to-hand. Not exactly the best, if you're used to a fencing style and it would be pretty hard to fight off three young men as a rather slight woman. Yes, she is trained, she is pretty decent as far as stats go. Does that mean that she'd go on record as brutalizing civilians? I think not. She's confident when in a safe spot, with bodyguards and her weapon. Without? Not so much. Enjoy their moments together... Beacon is coming! A few chapters... Salem's got to have words with Jaune about his powers, teach a few lessons... And Weiss has to make a friend!**

**Next time... Making friends with Weiss! (Because the loneliest girl needs a friend!)**

**Leave a comment if you'd like to!**


	6. Intimas Glacialis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Jaune on a date... Ain't that GREAT?

**We have a Weiss Cream Situation.**

* * *

He put her hand into hers, a gesture that she accepted without any complaint, eyes looking up at him with a shy smile on her face. As they were acting like boyfriend and girlfriend, they had to look the part, even with how they acted around each other. "So… What are your dreams?"

She hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath and leaning against the wall, a soft sound escaping her lips as she looked at him, her eyes unreadable. He caught sight of her eyes looking down, as if she was thinking about something sad. The emotions that swirled inside her were darker now, even as he brushed his hand over her cheek.

She flushed, as her expression softened up even more, her cheek pushing against his hand. "I'm here… And I won't tell anyone if things are a little silly. My big sister wanted to be a Huntress once upon a time, but dad put his foot down and said 'No daughter of mine is going to kill herself like that!' and well…"

Her eyes widened slightly, even as she realized that she was rubbing her cheek against his hand, a dark red flushing of her cheeks following, even as her gaze cast down again. "I wish I was that brave…" She mumbled, her voice soft. "I'm… I've always been told that I should be this, or that I should do that…"

Her body language spoke of angst, as she looked up, her blue eyes enough, as he laid his hand on her shoulder. She pushed herself towards him, her eyes looking up at him. "If you need a bit of a break… I'm here for you."

She made a strangled sound, her lower lip quivering a little. He could see the tears threatening to flow from her eyes, even as she inhaled and exhaled swiftly. She looked so fragile, even as he squeezed her shoulder, giving her a simple smile.

' **Capitalize on her weakness. Seize the advantage.'**

The dark whisper in his mind was enough, even as he brushed over her shoulder gently with his hand, the warmth sinking into her skin.

"Thank you, Jaune."

She shivered, even as her gaze drew away.

"There are days when I want to have… when I want to just…" His hand brushed over her shoulder, her body coming closer to his own. "Leave. To live my own life." The hope in her voice sounded half-crushed, her eyes meeting with his own as she inhaled sharply.

"My… my family is pretty famous." She said, even as he smiled at her. Her smile was more confident, undoubtedly from the freedom that she experienced now. "I'm not… I'm not going to say that we're all that perfect, but…"

"I don't care. You're Weiss, you're someone I'd like to be my friend."

The expression on her face was complicated, as her eyes looked down, her body leaning closer to him. She smelled nice, like a fresh snowstorm, her body pressing against him all of a sudden.

"I'd… I'd like that, yes." Her voice was small, even as her hand grabbed his own with some force behind it. There was a look in those eyes, her breathing a little heavier, her tongue sliding over her lips. "You've… you've made a bit of a mess."

The napkin in her hand dabbed at his cheek, coming away with a small stain of chocolate, a look in her eyes that was ashamed and a little thrilled at the same time, confusion showing through in her manners, her eyes looking into his own. "Thank you, Weiss."

She quivered, her thighs brushing together. She flashed him a tender smile, her cheeks red, her fingers of one hand lacing with his own.

"My… my friend." She smiled at him, a pretty smile, his mama's smile pretty as well, yet hers being unprompted by something. "I'm…"

She paused, taking a deep breath, trying her best to push herself to say something, his finger laying against her lips. "You don't have to force yourself." Eyes widened, even as her eyes looked down at the finger, then looked up at him with an undecipherable look in them still… a mystery. "You're obviously your own person."

A whimper came from her lips, his finger brushing over them gently. Her eyes locked with his now, her lips parting softly, her tongue brushing over the fingertip as she slowly inhaled. "Y-yes…" Her voice was enough, as he leaned closer.

"Let's have a nice time out together, right?" He smiled and those eyes looked up at him, her breathing a little loud, her own hesitant smile enough for him, as he couldn't resist but give an affectionate rub over her cheek.

"Yes." She smiled and her eyes looked a little wet.

"Don't be upset. I don't like it when pretty girls cry." She shuddered again, her eyes looking even tearier. "So… What kind of movies do you like?" He asked, trying to push the conversation to another topic, her gaze at him softer, as she took a deep breath.

"I'm… I've not really been to the movies before. Some things I… I thought I liked. I was in a movie before but…" She pauses for an instant, looking into his eyes. "You… you can pick something."

She let him decide, which meant that he had to think of something good that was showing in the movies, his hand toying briefly with her hair. "I'll see whether there's something nice in the theatre." She looked a little better, so he tried. "Though seeing you is already nice." Her cheeks burned red, her gaze going down, even as a shy smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you…" She said, her voice tiny as she spoke, her eyes cast down. "You're… You're not like the other boys."

He didn't know whether to be offended by being called a boy or to be flattered that she'd said so. "I'm your friend, am I not?" She looked up, her smile warmer than before.

"You… You keep on saying that you're my friend, but…" She sounded doubtful, which wouldn't do.

"Weiss, trust me… I don't care about who your family is. If your dad is some dick who would let his daughter work for him, he's a dick." She looked oddly hopeful then, as she exhaled slowly.

"You're you. You're a pretty young woman, who's able to talk to a guy and go to the movies. I've been to loads of movies, let me tell you… It's okay to cry. My oldest sister had me be her chaperone when she was on a date with her wife and well… they were kissing and giggling throughout the whole movie. Captain Mauve was ruined! And then they snuck off and had a makeout session in the girl's bathroom and I had to watch as they were escorted out." The colour on her cheeks was adorable, even as she looked at him with eyes that were a little firmer than before.

"You're who you are and I am just Jaune Arc." Her eyes met his again. She definitely made a lot of eye contact, a thing that was supposed to work when speaking with people. "I offered to be your friend and I am not going to take the offer back. No refunds. Let's get going." Her small hand grabbed his own, another flash of images bursting forth.

* * *

_Her body below him, mouth screaming something unintelligible as he bit down on her tender neck, the pale legs wrapped around his waist as he drove into her like a wanton beast, her words a mingling of hoarse shrieks and pleasurable moans. A young woman who craved the touch of someone who she could touch, whose body had been unlocked by a kind word and implicit trust._

_A softness in her features, even as she pulled the covers a little tighter, her lips pressing a delicate kiss, even as those beautiful eyes looked up at him, her tongue sliding over his skin. "That was… wonderful." She gave a coy smile at his words, even as her tongue slid down lower, down over the stomach._

" _Let me show you what a trained singer can do with her mouth." The words were confident, spoken with a little bit of that impudent tone that he'd smashed before, even as her head moved and he felt warmth, the low and languid humming that came from her mouth as she did… curious things._

_Another flash, her body pressed against a wall, dress half-torn as she gasped and panted, the feeling of her tightness around his manhood, struggling and groaning as he took what he wanted. There was that fading hope in her eyes, even as the fight seemed to go out of her upon his release, a whimper escaping her lips, even as he took his liberty. A mere doll, destroyed by the vile impulse. His mama would take care of things, he knew… She loved him more than this girl ever could._

* * *

Her eyes were worried, even as her fingers dabbed the napkin against his nose, his hand brushing over her hand gently. "Have you… Have you considered going to a doctor?" She asked, worried about the issues. He could see that she was worried, a smile on his face.

"It's not… It's not that bad. It's more like something that comes every once in a while…" He tried to play it off, yet he didn't know why he was getting those nosebleeds, his eyes looking into hers, the worry within them making a warm feeling surge inside her.  _'She's such a nice girl…'_

"You…" She started before pausing, putting on a light smile. "You're a dunce." The word carried no heat, her fingers balling up the napkin and setting it aside. "Making your friend care for you." Her eyes were a little moist, as she smiled again.

"We're friends. If you twisted your ankle, I would carry you." She flushed red, the image that she undoubtedly called up more of the princess carry that he'd given her before when he had sprung her free.

"That is… that isn't necessary." Her voice sounded hesitant, her eyes looking up, then down again. "But… in some cases, you may. I mean, I would not be… against such a thing."

' _She's going to make a man very happy with her attitude._ ' He made no aspersions that he was worth her presence as a girlfriend, as he was just a simple young man, one whose mama blessed him with a lot of good favour, yet…

_'_ _I want to be a hero.'_

The hope within his heart of being a hero was still fierce. If she would not object… he could be her hero. But he didn't think that he was worthy of her yet. She would be a friend.

"You'll always have me around whenever you need me to." He said, impulsively. He didn't know why he said that, but her eyes went wide, as her hand lowered the napkin that was about to dab at his nose once more.

"You're my friend."

"Silly… Let's go see that movie." She got up, discarding the napkin into the bin as she moved a little faster, her hips giving a little sway as she did, her head turning and flashing a brilliant smile at him, warmer than before, when there had been fear mixed in.  _'Oh yes… Am I lucky to know her.'_

Inside him, the thought of taking her in the way of hot fevered passion rose, even as his body showed the sign of enjoying her presence, his fingers brushing over his lip, not coming away with red coating them. As he joined her, falling into step with her, she moved to grab his hand once more, her fingers brushing over his thumb.

"Your… your bodyguard." The hesitation in her voice was enough, even as he looked around for any sign of Tyrian. "Is he coming?" She asked, her gaze nervously looking around her for any sign of the man.

"Does he scare you?" He asked, the small nod from her enough, even as he felt a small spike of worry in his heart. "I can order him not to scare you, Weiss." Relief seemed to make her shoulders sag, even as her eyes looked at him.

"He was… he was talking about how a prince like you should be treated…" The hesitant voice was smaller, even as her hand gripped his own. "How… How you are his charge."

"He does get a little zealous about the charge he has. A devoted man, able to deal with many situations." The look on her face was soft, even as she nodded, her hand tightening around his own. "I'm going to protect you." She froze, her eyes tearing up, her eyes looking with his own.

* * *

" _I will protect you." The man's voice was rough as he spoke, the look on his face something that he could not quite understand. Father was always so busy, so the tower was the best option. "Do not fear, as His Majesty knows well the burden you hold, Lady Salem."_

_The name of the Witch, an elegant pale hand raised, a gemstone the size of a goose egg set within a ring, as a cultured young voice came from his mouth, female in nature. "Is it really necessary?" The tone of voice was really bored, a flash of sympathy arising within his heart. He knew that the story that was closest to her was about the Witch being dealt a lethal blow, yet…_

" _As His Majesty demands, so it shall be." The words had preceded rage, as power pushed through her veins and a blast of flame bounced off the shield, a helpless sound coming from her throat as she railed against the man, his armour girded by the crafts against magic._

* * *

He noticed that Weiss' face was awfully close, his hand holding hers and her breathing almost like a panting, his eyes watching the minute twitches of her face, a soft "Jaune?" Coming from her lips. Those lips looked so soft, so kissable, so…

He leaned closer, before he stopped. Her lips parted as well, a delicate expression on her face that seemed to encompass the feelings inside her, those eyes wide and wild, fear in those eyes… and yearning. He noticed that she'd been pushed up against the wall, that his hand had hers there, and he locked eyes with her, delivering a gentle kiss to her knuckles. A soft little groan came from her lips, even as she moaned something unintelligible.

"A lady needs a protector." He said, trying to make sure that the ice was broken once more, even as he caught a flash of those earlier images, where the Weiss was broken instead, her teary eyes void of those pleasant feelings.

"I… I guess." She said, her cheeks red, a smile on her lips that she couldn't suppress. It made her look warmer, prettier and cooler. "Y-you…"

She was breathing a little heavier, leaning against him, her forehead a little damp as she did so, her cheeks red as if she'd walked for a while. A shudder came from her core as she put her arm around his waist, a sign that she'd come to full terms with their friendship.

The cinema stood before them, the images of the movies that were showing on display on the screen. She stood there at his side, as he looked through the catalogue of movies that were playing in the movie theatre that night, his eyes going over the titles. "How about the latest Spruce Willis movie?"

"If you… if you think it'd be nice." She said, looking at the movies. He followed her gaze, watching how several of them showed. She winced as she saw one of the topmost ones – Weiss Schnee in Concert: The Snow Princess tour.

"I don't think we'll be going there." He said, squeezing her shoulder. She looked at him and gave a smile.

"The mistress has sent me with… monetary funds." The voice of Tyrian came from behind, the lanky man standing there with a smile on his face, the scar-covered chest looking fiercer, even as his gaze looked into Weiss' own, the girl shuddering and taking a step back. "She has deemed your current funds insufficient, so this lowly dreg has come to replenish your stock, young Master." The man's fancy way of speaking made him smile.

"Thank you, Tyrian." The man's eyes lit up, burning a deep purple colour, even as he gave a swift lick over his own lips.

"No, no, no… The young Master should not praise this lowly man for his skill in delivering the goddess' bounty upon him… No, no, no…" The man's head shook slightly, his eyes manic and spirited, something that Jaune could feel inside of him, a restlessness within the man.

"Are you here to…" He inquired, Tyrian nodding once. He looked around, the eyes sly, the hair that he kept braided whipping around as he looked at the people around them.

"I shall be the fly upon the wall, guarding you from danger, young Master. You and your date… they shan't be disturbed, lest they wish to meet with the blades of this lowly servant." The words were enough, even as he squeezed Weiss' shoulder gently. She seemed to like the physical contact. "Her Grace has given me the option to kill, if they harm but a hair on your head."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." Weiss seemed to relax, as she brushed against him. Her need for intimacy, for being in his personal space, was endearing. "Let's go see that movie."

She smiled. Spruce Willis would be something that she'd not have seen before.

Tyrian handed him the Lien chips in a small wallet, a smile on the man's lips as he seemed to be in on some sort of joke. The man always paid for the woman, even if his mama had to give him some money first. Selene had been such a wonderful woman, taking away the barriers in front of him…

He should get her something nice sometime soon. Something that she'd appreciate, something that she'd enjoy.

Weiss gripped his hand tightly as they exited the movie theatre a few hours later, the girl having found the movie to be enjoyable, even if her fingers had laced with his own half-way through the movie. The buttery popcorn that they'd gotten had been eaten by her mostly, the taste of it something that she had found hard to describe but 'Father would never allow me to eat something like this', the feeling of her smaller hand in his own feeling just right, for some sort of reason.

"Jaune?" She sounded gentle, even as she looked down, her cheeks flushed. "Do you… Do you want to go back? Father might be a little upset." She was lying, the fear spiking through her body enough. She wasn't telling him anything, the dark impulses inside him telling him that it would be for the best to go to another hotel, to stay the night together with her, to take what made her innocent and pervert it into something truly magnificent.

Her blue eyes yearned for him to affirm her thoughts, for him to guide her. Her fingers squeezed his own, as her gaze slid down, a soft sound, gentle and with the manner of a sigh, coming from her. "No matter who it is, I will keep you safe." It was an honest thought, and he could feel the warmth there, as she smiled at him, her eyes a little dewy, even with a deeper inhale from her. "I've told you, right?"

She smiled a beautiful smile, nodding her head, a flush to her cheeks again, as she smiled to herself. Her pulse quickened, the beating of her heart faster.

As they entered the hotel, he could see the man already in the lobby, face stormy, his eyes spotting him and her and immediately moving like an angry bull who'd spotted a nice red quilt on someone's shoulder, to him. Weiss shrank against him, even as the man's mouth opened. He pushed himself forward.

"Who do you think you are, taking my daughter away on an unannounced trip? Do you even know how much money I would lose if she were to be abducted?" The man's tone was angry, Jaune spotting the elevator opening and his mama exiting, a little frown on her face, even as he began to feel the need inside him to smash this man, to make sure that he hurt more than he hurt Weiss, his eyes looking at his mother's.

"She looked like she could have need of a bit of peace and quiet." Tyrian was moving into position, even as two burly bodyguards entered the space around the man, who did not look so very imposing to him, with Tyrian there to back him up if things got physical. The man's skill as a Huntsman was impressive, if he had to make his amateur opinion on it known.

"I will be filing charges against you for abduction, young man." The man said, and his mama reached them.

"Jacques, I do hope that you are not threatening to file charges against my godson…" The man's head turned, his emotions flashing from annoyance to a slice of ice-cold fear and terror, Selene's smile almost predatory, like she was the shark in the swimming pool, rather than this man.

"Miss Umbra, what a… pleasure." The man was as cordial as he could be, his fear still spiking in his heart. Selene's smile changed a little, as she gazed past the man, right at him and Weiss.

"Is this your daughter?" Selene's voice was soft and delicate, the man giving an affirmative.

"Yes. Weiss, greet miss Umbra, one of my business associates." The command in the man's voice was clear, even as his tone changed slightly to something a little more respectful. Weiss' fingers gripped his own for an instant, before she let go and curtsied, following the etiquette. "Weiss Schnee, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Umbra."

"We should... we should be going. My daughter has to prepare for her final concert, and I would hate to take time away from you and your… godson." The nervous tone of voice was there faintly, even though on the surface, the man seemed to be perfectly collected.

"I will assure you that your daughter will be returned to you eventually, Jacques… Shall we drink some tea, Weiss?" The use of personal names definitely was something that those who held power had the ability to use, as he watched her change the flow of the conversation and the man to her liking.

"Jaune, be a dear and guide your friend towards the suite… I have some business to conduct with Jacques over here."

He grabbed Weiss' hand, smiling at her. She smiled back, shyly again, heedless of what her father thought, seemingly banishing him from her mind. "Let's go, she's got a pretty snazzy place."

She felt a little happy.

That was good, right?

* * *

She smouldered, looking at the man as he fidgeted a little, the man's body language betraying how uncomfortable he felt. She had the cards in hand right now, even in her guise as Selene Umbra. The man known as Jacques Gele knew her as one of the major power brokers in the underworld, something that she had carefully obscured through every channel possible, her fingers holding the teacup with the steaming hot tea that had been specifically prepared by the assistant.

"S… So, a godson?" The man started, even as the silence had lasted for nearly ten minutes as she let the hot tea cool a little. "He looks… fashionable." The man's attempt at flattery was enough to draw a smile on her face, even as she knew that he disliked Jaune.

_'It would be so easy to just wipe this little man from the face of the earth…'_

"He has his stylistic choices, yes. His mother and father certainly did their best to raise him in the manner of a good and honest young man." He was so much more than that to her. His every breath was a blessing to the world, and to her ability as a mother. His every thrust inside her was like the thunder, blasting the world to cinders and ashes.

"What are… What are his intentions towards my daughter?" The man didn't even name her, as he looked at her. She knew that this would be one of those moments that would decide whether the man was in any shape and form going to retaliate against her… The young man might have to fear from assassins… That wouldn't do.

"Do I have to have a reason for sending my godson to meet with your daughter?" His eyes widened, as he immediately connected the threads that she wanted him to think. A general reason, for her to speak to Weiss, to have a cut of that pie of income, as he would immediately assume. Weiss Schnee still owned the rights to her music, as far as the brief search on the Scroll had gleaned.

"They are teenagers. I thought it might be… beneficial for them to hang out with their own age group, rather than to be involved in the business of adults." Her words were carefully chosen. Their age, pointed out. Her thoughts, implying that she wished them gone from their presence, to at least allow them to talk business.

There always was some need for business, after all… A façade would collapse if she did not do the work on it, even as the man's mind immediately went to the business side of things.  _'Think that I am merely here to distract her away from you… Think that MY Jaune is just a pawn in a game. A child who cannot think for himself…'_

That was a falsehood. The way that he had taken her, that he had given her that which she loved, the love that should have been hers since her marriage… the love that a son had for his mother and his lover…

"How much would you need?" The man turned to business, even as she smiled. There was enough prepared already for a decent discount.

"Four containers."

A reasonable amount. Her face schooled itself into a mask of displeasure. "Ensure that these are not lost, Jacques… I would hate to let you find another Vacuan Rattler in your bed…" The man's face paled, even as she smirked, confidently.

"Of… of course." The man's eyes looked everywhere but at her. It was the power that Selene Umbra wielded, the power that had cowed some of the most infamous and wealthy of Atlas' socialites. A careful network of agents, laid in order to take it down from within, each faced with a different aspect of herself… None able to connect the dots, until she was about to press the detonator to their whole idyllic life and make the world come crashing down… right before they were disposed of.

"I have to attend to your daughter and my godson." The excuse was valid, as anything else. She dictated the flow of the conversation, as she was the one with a position of strength. Her eyes looked into the man's own, mildly noticing the fear that shone within them. "She will return… eventually. Unharmed, you have my word about that."

It wasn't like she would be harming the girl. Jaune enjoyed her presence and seemed to call her a friend… which was more than enough for her to stay her hand from the signing of the execution order.

She entered her domicile for the time being again, spotting Jaune and Weiss seated at the table, a cup of tea between the two of them, Jaune looking excited at telling some kind of story, whilst Weiss seemed to be absorbed in the telling of it.  _'Ahh, young love…'_

She could tell from the minute ways that the girl was seated that she was trying her best to attract his attention to her in a courting manner, even with how he seemed to be entranced in some tale about an X-ray and some… Vav?

"Ah, Mama." The Schnee sitting at the table looked at her, and Salem became aware of a look that held trepidation, fear and perhaps a little bit of curiosity.

"I don't bite, Miss Schnee." The formal route was the best, even as she pulled a chair up and poured herself a small cup of tea, a blend that was much more palatable than the one that she had at Jacques' suite.

"So… You're…" The girl started, hesitating.  _'That is not a good quality… A woman should stand with her back straight, her sword in hand and the will to break down any obstacle for her husband.'_

"Selene Umbra." The name that the world knew her in, in this era. Her eyes looked into those blue eyes that belonged to the Schnee, before she let them rove over the girl's body.  _'A beauty, fair of skin and white of hair.'_

"Jaune, sweetheart, do you think you can place a call to the room service for dinner for three? The phone is in the bedroom." The question hung in the air, Jaune giving a nod as he understood her request. "What would you like to have for dinner, Weiss? You don't mind if I call you Weiss, do you?"

"N-no, Miss Umbra." She smiled at the girl. The uncertainty in those eyes, the need for something more than just the distance between a woman who was an unknown factor and someone who she admired… or perhaps felt more for, was something that she could use.

"Relax… Now, tell us what you'd like to eat." The girl asked for a dish from Mistral, little more than noodles with some sweet-sour pork belly to go with it. It was food that wasn't often served in Atlas, so she could understand the way that her tastes went. Sending Jaune to order for them, choosing a light bowl of noodle soup for her own dinner, she glanced at Weiss, whose eyes remained on Jaune the entire way through.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" Her voice was soft, sinuous and dangerous. Her eyes had scoped out the minute expressions that the girl made whenever Jaune spoke, spotting several of the clues already that the girl thought of him as more than just a friend… She had an eye for the weaknesses of people, and this girl was as open a book as any.

"Y-yes?" The girl showed none of the uppity behaviours that had come with the elder one, whose presence she had once been graced with upon a dreary ball's presence.

"What are your intentions towards Jaune?" The question was blunt, Salem taking the measure of the girl, spotting for any deceit that might be visible. The fact that the tea had been something of a special blend of herbs that made people speak greater truth rather than the falsehoods that dwelled in their hearts, was just something of an additional incentive.

"He's…" The girl flushed, even as she looked down at the table. "He's nice."

"Do you wish to court him?" She asked, the term perfectly acceptable, even as her head shot up.  _'A decent body, with the petite shape of one still in the throes of growth… A beauty, if I had to make such a decision about such things… I would have to search for someone with a larger chest in order to properly nourish the seeds of their union… But she at least has the etiquette not to speak when it is not needed.'_

A proper wife would allow her husband a few concubines, after all. This girl would be a good slaking of her Jaune's lusts… "Court? Like… boyfriend-girlfriend?"

The girl's blush was adorable to see, in some dark and oddly sympathetic spot in her heart. Her eyes caught sight of those blue eyes looking up at her, the realization that there might be more to those feelings that she felt. "Indeed. A young man of his status would not be a bad match." The clothing could be worked on. The etiquette could be taught.

She wondered what face the girl would make when she was informed of her 'friend' Jaune's status. "I'm… I'm trying to be his friend, but…" The girl sighed, opening up even more than she had already thought, the burning rush inside the girl's body showing clearly that there was more than just mere platonic friendship there. "He… he saved me. He… he doesn't expect to see Weiss Schnee, but just… Weiss." The girl's head turned away. The honesty that she was showing was endearing, Salem thought, as her fingers moved over the table, tapping lightly with her fingernails to get her attention.

"Just… I've never felt this way." She smiled. That was the folly of the young maidens. Too gorged on the wishful fancies, in order to see the truth of the world before her.

"Why not give it a chance? Friendships…" Her voice was wistful, a careful manipulation of the timbre and tone, as her eyes sought the girl's out for an instant. Rapt attention, she held. "Friendships can blossom into more…"

A hint for her, even as the girl flushed, obviously thinking about such a delightful thought. Jaune appeared once more in the door opening, smiling. "They'll send the food up soon. Weiss, are you alright?"

Salem could see the girl look up like a startled dove, her eyes looking at him, her gaze lingering a little, before it shifted to her.

"By all means, if you two wish me to leave…" She said, though she had no intention to leave. There would be an excuse, there would be something else… But she wanted to see how her son would work this girl like a fine instrument, playing her…

His hand touched Weiss', a brief moment spent with that touch, even as she seemed to lean closer. "Oh, please stay." He said, his smile bringing a thrum of pleasure to her heart. "Eating dinner together with you is better than leaving you to eat it alone." The look on her face was soft, schooled perfectly for her strong little man.  _'You are already showing the traits of kindness…'_

That was not a bad thing. Every woman desired to be loved by a man, that was the simple truth of the world. Every moment that they spent with their man, they would be enriched. She certainly had been.

"You teenagers can stay over here tonight. I have some business to attend to. Miss Schnee, your father has agreed to allow you to stay here for as long as you wish." The surprise on her face was enough to show that the girl had not expected this, her eyes looking at her with surprise.  _'The powers I wield…'_

She spotted his hand stroking over hers, the girl's face slightly red.  _'Already entranced by the beautiful prince…'_  It wouldn't be long before she would succumb. Innocent girls like her were easiest when they were out of their element, with the love and care of a solid young man.

* * *

_Her mind drifted, as she looked over the familiar paths and roads of her father's kingdom. A hope inside her heart blossomed for a beautiful prince, strong of body and sweet of disposition, taking her away on his white horse and making her his queen, his one and only. Her fingers could find nothing more to touch at the sight, even with how the world twisted around her father's court._

_She dreamed of a man who would take her away, and when that door had finally opened, she had fallen for him. It had been love at first sight…_

_And then he died._

* * *

"But… Do you have a spare bed?" She asked, even as Jaune smiled, no doubt going to add his own two gold coins to the discussion.

"We can share a bed! I've done that enough with my sisters, it'll just be like a sleepover." The girl's blush turned tomato red, yet she did not deny it, her hesitant look at her almost pleading for permission…

_'Sheltered girls… Such easy meat.'_

They required a single man to tear open their façade, to expose the need within… The loneliness within them like an easy lock to wriggle a new key into…  _'You will do well…'_

"Oh, you can borrow a nightgown from me, if you must." There was of course the caveat that it would be something a little more mature than her innocent style, yet that was the danger of wearing other women's garments. As a princess, she never had to share… But for Jaune… A good mother made sure that her son's lover would wear something fitting…

"Thank you, Miss Umbra." The smile on her face was warm, even as she leaned against the table.

"Think of me as an aunt, of sorts… Perhaps a mother? Jaune is precious in my eyes." The girl would probably never find out how precious he was… But she was not expected to fully realize the power that the young man wielded. Her prince… her darling Jaune, would have the best of the best, even if she had to bleed the world dry of all its talents.

' _My prince and husband deserves the finest of princesses to quench his desire into… And if he does wish to claim your body… You WILL give it.'_  She could see the urge in him already, could feel it inside him, burning and bubbling. It was a strange connection, yet she knew that he was a strong boy, a worthy boy… a good child and man.

"He's my friend, so… friends can sleep together, right?" She sounded far more hesitant than before, even as Jaune smiled at her.

"Of course. I've slept together with my oldest sister Saphron so often whilst she was dating her wife that it was normal to see her in her underwear… Or less." Salem did not frown, as the mention of the other members of his family was enough. "Mom always said that strangers are just friends you don't know yet."

The girl laughed, yet her eyes were waiting for him to do something, she could tell by the way that the girl's body angled itself. "Your mother is fairly wise to say so."

A friend that you could trust fully was such a ludicrous subject. You could trust your family and your pedigree. You could trust the people whose souls you hold ensnared with complete annihilation, who would be nothing without your say-so… But the others?

Tools for the use of her agents in order to make the world a better place… More in line with how SHE saw it.

As the doorbell rang, she decided to go for the door herself. Her immortality was something that allowed her a great deal of leeway with assassination attempts, even as she received the member of staff with a smile, wheeling the cart in herself. Such domestic tasks were below her, surely, but she would rather not spoil her boy's enjoyment of his new 'friend'.

"That smells great." Jaune commented, even as she placed the plate in front of him, setting the soup at her own plate and then serving Weiss. It was the logical order of things. Royalty first, concubines last. They were not the legal wife, like she was. She would be the one who would be queen… and Jaune…

* * *

_Seated at the throne on her side, he looked down at the representation of the world, the shackled man before them pleading for mercy, as she merely watched him plea for the freedom to die, reminding her of the love that they had once shared._

_The pale-haired girl, swollen with the next child of her glorious husband and prince, was already there, her body reared by her own hand into what would be the greatest gift for Jaune… her needs already subsumed by the will of Her, all for her Jaune._

_It would be a dynasty that would last the ages…_

* * *

"I must be gone for a while… If there is anything, please call for Tyrian." She had no prior engagements herself, yet it would be wise to let these two be for their romantic build-up…

The blood inside her bubbled with force, even as she left the two of them to their own devices.

Royalty had such burdening tasks… She would need to see about this 'friendship' thing becoming more of a courtship.

There WAS a precedent for such a thing, after all.

Queen Aeodred and her lover Maerdon Blackwood. Miles Aeront and the local wench... Such tales had been throughout her life, more than mere wistful fancies. Some she had set up herself, others had come naturally.

* * *

He looked at her, as the evening came closer. Around eleven, she had started to yawn, the game of Remnant: The Road to Revenge between them on their Scrolls having been a resounding loss for her, and the rematch taking entirely too long with the tactical advantages that she had attempted to have through 'insisting that she wanted to win with all the natural advantages of the Schnee'.

She flushed a little, even as the thin black nightgown was held up. "G-give me a moment." She mumbled, even as he pulled the hoodie off, unveiling the shirt that he wore underneath it. She made a soft sound of surprise, even as he turned away.

_Her flesh pressed against the bed, her mouth violated by his tongue, her hands pinned above her head with not a single shred of motion allowed. Her screams like an echo of joy, even as he took her like a rampaging beast, her tongue dueling with his own as her enthusiasm mounted._

She shed her jacket, or at least he thought she did, moving through the motions that he'd heard (and seen) with his sisters more often than not, the faintest of sounds, even as she clothed herself. He plucked what passed for his sleeping pants, thin fabric that he hadn't even tried on last night, when his mama had slept with him, stepping into them. He turned around to see Weiss look at him, her cheeks flushed.

It was a sight that made dark urges rise within him, with the way that she filled out the lingerie being enough to draw his attention. In comparison to his sisters, she was a beauty. A wonderful girl who wanted to be his friend. "So… Let's get into bed."

She turned red, her gaze resting on his chest. "Y-yes… I need to be up at half past eight… I have a scheduled interview at eleven." He understood, as he came closer to her, smelling her scent. She didn't move away, instead leaning closer, getting into the bed. Her delicate white skin made him be reminded of his mama, how her own pale skin and white hair had worked.

He got in, and she brushed against him, freezing up. "Good night, Weiss." He said, giving her a smile and then shutting the lights off, her breathing a little hushed, as she exhaled softly, a small hand resting on his chest. "Thank you for being my friend."

"It is… it is my pleasure." He could faintly hear her whisper, as she came a little closer to him. "Good… good night." She whispered, and he gave a soft smile in her direction, not that she could see it, but it was still his intent.

He distantly felt how his mother entered the room, nearly an hour later, the door opening and closing with nary a sound, the woman striding ever closer, observing them. Weiss was close by, pressed against him. He felt soft lips press against his own and he moved a little, kissing right back, sliding his tongue into the mouth of the woman who he called mama. She stiffened a little, the emotions a mess, even as a leg brushed against his groin.

He didn't think much, pushing his tongue into her mouth, tasting the faint lingering aftertaste of Mistralian food, even as he moved his arm behind her head, keeping her locked there, a flash of white hair in his face, even as the familiar sound of a maternal exhale came from close by. His tongue explored that mouth in a kiss that held his love for the woman, even as she exhaled sharply, a moan that was somehow a little higher in pitch, as his hands brushed over her back.

"Hmhmmmm…" He mumbled, as his consciousness drifted back to the land of dreams, happy that his mama had given him a good night kiss.

Weiss Schnee, on the other hand, touched her lips, where she had just been kissed by the young man, who she had decided to graciously bestow a kiss upon whilst he slept, recalling how it felt to be kissed with such passion…

Her sleep would not come easy, even as a more pressing problem came to greet her, ever unaware of the crimson gaze which observed her every move, even as inexperienced hands slid over untrained flesh.

Had she known of the unseen observer, she would not have explored. Salem beheld every little motion that she made, even as Weiss explored the body of her first friend, part teenage curiosity, part hormone-fueled desire.

The dark shadow in the room remained where she was, even as Weiss moved the covers away a little, her fingers dancing, as she beheld that which had been inside another woman's depths. She did not hear the hiss of displeasure, nor did she notice the way that the shadows seemed to deepen. Her own deeper breaths of excitement and tension worked to shroud those sounds, as her hand moved slowly, touching that which she had only heard of in her own private teacher's books, that which she was now laying her hands upon, the body responding.

Had she looked to her right, she would have seen the smouldering gaze of Salem, queen of the Grimm, gazing at her with murder in her eyes. Every little heavy breath that Jaune took, the look increasing in its fierceness and murderous nature, as the woman suppressed the urges inside her.

Alas…

She was entranced by the young man who had run roughshod over her expectations.

* * *

**Ooh! Weiss explores his body! The kiss was her 'gratitude' for a wonderful date. Too bad that he deepened the kiss upon feeling his mama enter the room, with the darkness adding the shadows to her face to fully obscure the identity of the pale-haired woman he was kissing… and Weiss got curious about boys right after that kiss. Insert fairytale allusion.**

**Yeah... Salem's reaction ought to be somewhat predictable.**


	7. Glacialis Dominus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concert, a proud daughter of a house, emotions running high and arguments taking place, not so loud. A decision made, by one and by another... And a snowfield stained with the darkness, as lust grows even hotter.

**And another chapter, for the lovely folks who seem to be fond of this little tale!**

* * *

He could feel the softness of her skin before he woke up. His mama was in the room, still there to look after him. His eyes cracked open, even as the jingle of his Scroll sounded through the room. He smiled softly. That was the tune that his twin sisters enjoyed, the faint opening strings of the Vale Orchestra. He reached for his Scroll, pulling it off the nightstand, even as Weiss shifted a little against his chest.

His groin felt a little sticky, obviously somewhat of a dream that had been finished with an explosive effort, Weiss having shifted during her sleep. He slid the Scroll’s lock open, without any sort of hesitation. His eyes watched the blinking call icon, opening it up. The internal clock said that it was nearly a quarter past eight, that it was still the morning, about fifteen minutes before Weiss had to wake.

“Hey, Jaune!” The cheerful tone from one of his twin sisters was light, even as she started to chat. “Doing anything important with your older lady lover?” The teasing was enough to make him smile even more, the camera function flickering on. He could hear Selene stir slightly, spotting her smile with her crimson eyes looking at him in a fond manner as if the words from the sister had roused her interest.

“Eh, well, she’s currently not really eh…” He floundered. They were not planning anything, or so the theory went. Verde was such a tease at times. Saphron was the more mature concerned one, when it all came down to things.

“Yeah, and you’re currently laying in bed with a supermodel, sell the other boat in Vacuo, Jaune. See, we’re going to see Weiss Schnee in concert, the final one she’s doing, and I was wondering if you’d like to… y’know, get something to eat before that, since you’re in Vale as well... Lil’ sis needs to get herself properly shrieking tonight.”

“You don’t think I could get into bed with a supermodel? I’ll have you know that I am perfectly able to charm a lady!” He retorted. Weiss stirred lightly, a low moan coming from her mouth. Her eyes opened lightly, blue curiously looking at him, a flush on her cheeks, turning as red as a freshly plucked apple during the harvest season.

“Jaune, you’re the guy who headbutted the girl you liked when you tried to ask her out. The chances of you getting a girl to give you the time of day are greater than Weiss Schnee deciding to give you a free show.” The camera didn’t really put Weiss in the view, something that he had carefully done in order to give her privacy. She was an innocent little thing, she wouldn’t dare to harm a fly. Her eyes looked at him, expectantly for some reason. Her hand raised up, brushing a delicate finger over his stomach.

“Haha, Jaune, don’t you dare lie to us. You silly little moron, do you really think that you’d be able to sleep with a supermodel?” Her twin sister added, appearing on the screen. He could see Weiss frown, as if she wanted to say something. He smiled, something that his sisters noticed immediately. Vert and Jade had always been a tag team of terrors, and their eyes glinted with the interest in teasing him, to make him embarrassed once again about their words.

The darkness inside him whispered that he should just tilt the camera down, to show them the beauty who had crawled up against him, the indecent nightgown that showed her form off, the faintly mystified look on her face as proof that he had indeed slept with a girl who was a supermodel in classiness.

“And you two are going to be screaming like little girls when your favourite singer’s on stage, aren’t you? My, when are you going to bring back a boyfriend, huh? Are you two going the way of Saphron and Terra?” The tease was something unexpected, even as Jade quietened, her eyes glinting.

“The day you lose your virginity is the day we’ll come up with boyfriends.” The response was turned back immediately and he knew that he could retort with ‘Yesterday?’ but he didn’t. He looked at Weiss, who looked ashamed for some reason. He could have… he could have followed the urges, given in to pinning her down and taking her, yet he had been the gentleman. He had treated her well, as a man should.

“It’s not… It’s not like that’s a big deal. I mean, there’s plenty of time for you yet. Saphron only informed us that she was getting married a week beforehand.” The shock of the eldest being a lesbian was something that had to be explained over the few weeks that Saphron had indeed been married.

“Hah, the day you get a handie from a pretty woman is the day that we’ll declare our ever-lasting love to some boy band.” He wasn’t sure whether that would count, as he wondered briefly whether that was possible, Weiss moving a little, getting a little lower. Her nose bumped against his chest, her hands searching for support, looking away and spotting her clothing. He could feel Selene still in the room, even if he didn’t see her physically present, the little hum of power within her body enough to make him aware of where she was.

“Who knows? So, dinner? Want to call me on the Scroll before that happens and you go to your final concert afterwards?” The sister’s voice was amused as she spoke and he could hear Weiss gasp a little, though it wasn’t fully caught by the camera, shifting his body just a little bit.

“You’re paying for dinner, little brother. I want to get some Weiss merchandise.” He snorted. Money was not really an issue now, with the amount that Tyrian had handed to him. Selene was beyond generous to him, yet the connection that they had right now was more than just close.

“See ya in the afternoon, little brother. Try to keep the supermodels from raping your little skinny body!” The cackle of laughter was enough, even as Weiss flushed. The call cut off then, leaving him and her in the same room.

“Your… family?” She asked softly, her eyes glinting with the look of wistfulness, something that he could understand with such a dick as a father.

“The twins. They always like teasing me. Just because they’re half a decade older, that gives them the rights to bully me, or so they claim.” Her eyes looked down, almost shyly. Emotions inside her were swirling around, even as she exhaled softly. The alarm on her Scroll started to beep, some tone that was similar to the Atlesian Waltz coming from there.

“That must be… that must be nice. Say…” She bit her lower lip, her cheeks flushing a little. “Do you want to… Do you want to see me in concert?” He looked at her, smiling. She looked up and saw the smile and froze, a deer in the headlights look on her face, her breath stalled in her throat, as he nodded.

“I’d love to. Not just because I found out you were someone famous… But because you’re my friend.” She seemed conflicted, even as she looked at him with a look that was hard to decipher. Her fingers pushed into her mouth, her body stiffening a little as her tongue rolled over the digit in a manner that was extremely sexy, his body showing the signs of arousal already. She noticed and flushed. “Hey… sorry, morning problem for us guys. It’s especially bad when you’ve got a good-looking friend in bed with you.” She turned red, her hand laid on his stomach, pushing herself up.

“But yes… I’d love to see my friend in concert.” She smiled shyly at him, as she watched carefully his expression. “But you’ve got a meeting to go to, haven’t you?” His words were gentle and soft as he spoke, reminding her of her waking schedule, even as she inhaled deeply.

“Yes… I don’t want to go.” She admitted, slightly petulantly. Her expression was adorable, as she flushed a little, her tongue licking over her lips. “I’ll… I can get you a ticket.” She nodded, seemingly to herself.

“I don’t want to get out of bed though…” She looked up at him, smiling softly again. “So…” He ran a hand through her hair.

“The shower is through that door there.” He pointed to the direction of the en-suite smaller bathroom, the grateful look that she had on her face enough, as he turned away to give her some privacy.

She got out of bed, letting his hand fall onto the bed. She moved, as far as he could hear, with ginger steps, her smell left behind in the bed. _‘Hopefully,, she didn’t notice the smell…’_

He blamed himself for that. It had been too long since he’d had a wet dream, and with his friend here… This was bothersome.

She closed the door, having left her clothing strewn across the floor. It was clear that she wasn’t a morning person to him.

“Did you have a good sleep?” His mama’s voice spoke up, as she appeared in her chair, seated there with her eyes looking as red as they always did, like cherries in a sea of liquorice.

“It was… nice.” Her voice always made him feel a tingle of something, as he felt himself growing harder, Selene’s smile enough, as she shook her head.

“My little prince… Do you like her?” The voice that she busied was one that showed the same tone as his older sisters when they were inquiring about the boyfriend of another, a hint of something that was jealousy, perhaps?

“She’s… She’s marvellous, isn’t she?” He smiled, even as Selene nodded, slowly. “She’s such a bright and wonderful girl.”

“Give the world and she can be yours. A prince of your station needs concubines…” The way that she spoke it was as if she was actually considering it. Him, with a harem? Perish the thought!

“Hah, I mean… as if she’d be up for that. She is way too pretty to do something like settle for me. We’re friends, mama… Not… not like us.” This was the woman who had taken his virginity, who had been there during the times when he had been bored or needy for a conversation with someone, but when his father wasn’t available.

“No, not like us.” She said, simply, seating herself on the bed next to him, as her fingers brushed through his hair. She leaned in close, smelling him. “You are special, my dear.”

“I’m your son, mama.” The look in her eyes intensified, as she leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. The sensation was soft enough to push forward into her mouth with his tongue, her own yielding territory, even as she inhaled and exhaled, a soft little groan coming from her, as her hand grabbed his manhood, which was still engorged.

“She’s taking a shower, Mama.” He said, even as her eyes blazed. She seemed to be going to press the issue, before she smiled, breaking the kiss beforehand.

“She has a busy day in front of her… But she offered you a ticket to see her in concert.” The offer had been nice, and he was sure that she would sing very well. “I should get you properly dressed for the occasion… And spares, of course. The hoodie is nice for a young teenager, but for a man of station… Insufficient.”

_‘Gee, you’d imagine that she’d want me to wear the crown jewels of Vale if I needed to dress in accordance to my station.’_

“I guess it’s shopping time before I will meet with my sisters.”She nodded, looking at him with a direct expression on her face. “Well… I think I need to get some fresh underwear. I guess I was thinking of you during the night, mama.”

She smiled, a warmer smile than before. “I love you, Jaune.” She spoke the truth, as she always did.

“Allow me to check up on your friend…” She said, walking towards the bathroom that came attached to the bedroom. “I will instruct you in magic once she is gone for the duration of the morning… It is a gift that must not be squandered. There is a man who would push you to your death if he has but an inkling of your powers.”

“Of course, mama.” She smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

“And don’t peek. This is girl talk.”She was going to give her the big sister talk, no doubt. He had heard his older sisters discuss about how much threatening that they’d give any girl that showed an interest… He was sure that Selene would just do that. After all, why would Weiss be interested in a scrawny young man like him? That Selene was willing to do such things with him didn’t mean that Weiss was.

The impulse to ravage her rose, as his groin responded. An image of invading that shower, of tearing the curtain away and taking her, of driving himself into her as she whimpered and pleaded, her eyes terrified and full of fear, growing aroused from the stimulus and becoming a wonderful mess of fear and chaos, of hopes and dreams shattering….

“My… Do keep those thoughts to the lessons, my darling… You’re going to make me blush.” Selene teased, as her fingers slid over his front. “No need to get… started…”

She walked to the bathroom with a little sway to her hips, letting him gaze at her and know that she was one of the most beautiful women to walk Remnant.

* * *

She opened the door easily, as the lock was hardly a problem for one that made magic a skill to wield, a simple shifting of the earth element unlocking it if it had been… which it had not been. Damp foggy air drifted, even as the sound of a running shower came from the shower, where the girl that had dared to lay a hand on _HER_ prince showered.

The door shut, a click sounding as the lock slid into place, the girl responding, a soft “Jaune?” coming from her lips, hesitant… perhaps a touch sultry. _‘You DARE to call out with your dirty whore mouth for my child? You dare to molest him, to make him seize up with your filthy lowborn hands and to taste him?’_

Anger flowed through her like the richest of wines did through the nobility, even as she cleared her throat, her hand pulling the curtain away, the white hair plastered against the young woman’s face and back, even as the spray continued, fear in those eyes, even as she directed a look at her. “Miss Umbra, I-“

“Miss Schnee…” Her voice was as chilly as the Atlas air at winter, as her eyes bored into the blue ones of the girl, the darkness inside her roiling and ravaging. Already she could feel the power flood her, the desire to make this girl a canvas of blood and minced meat rising.

“Imagine my… surprise.” She held venom in her voice, as her eyes locked with those hesitant, fearful blue ones. “What I witnessed a young lady of certain fame, of a certain household… do last night.” The girl was fearful, pressing herself against the wall, away from her, to not hear the truths that she was spouting…

“It would be an awful scandal if Weiss Schnee were to be arrested on charges of rape, would it not?” The girl whimpered pathetically, as she shrank back.

 _‘Know what you did was wrong. You assaulted MY son… You could not tame your whimpering lusts for ONE night… One night where he trusted you, where you SHAMED his trust with your body being so curious…’_ “Oh… Don’t you dare deny it. You lifted the covers. You… you…” Heat and anger showed through her voice and facial expression.

“You did not put it in. That is the only saving grace that will save your life today.” Smouldering anger flowed through her. Her eyes locked with the guilty eyes of the girl that Jaune had chosen as a friend… a worthy concubine, through appearance alone. The pale hair, the elegant white skin… A doll of any name, yet who had broached topics that could not be talked about. “Was it mere stress that made you do it?”

She was in control. The girl would never be able to go to any authority, nor would she be able to refute anything that she said. She was right to feel this way, as her charge had been violated by Weiss Schnee’s hands, the girl shrinking back a little more. “Or did you think that it would be right to do something to a common-born boy… A boy who trusted you?”

He was hardly a boy in her mind, yet the framing was important. A boy did not know better… and she was a girl who was raised to BE better. The girl whimpered, her eyes panicked. “I… He made me feel safe… Secure.” The whisper that she spoke with was loud, amongst the clattering of the water which was currently hitting her legs. “So…”

“So you decided to violate him. I am not blind, Miss Schnee.” The anger in her voice was real, even as she squashed it. _‘You’re in the web now, girl… The spider has taken notice… and it would be a bad choice to struggle.’_

There was no video evidence of it, nor was there anything but her word against that of Weiss. To court, it would never go… But the girl didn’t need to know that. She was in control here, and she would be able to make this girl succumb, no matter what. Youth… always so tender.

“I’m… I’m sorry?” She said, Salem’s face twisting to anger.

“He spoke highly of you, you know? You were being a brat, but he was not unkind. Took you out on the town, making sure that you were protected. He could have just left you and not cared… But that’s the way that he is.” The words were a trap for her to fall in. Jaune had that certain innocence about him, that will to be a good man… a good man for his wife, for his concubines…

But at the core, he was powerful. He had taken her gift fully, without the hassle of those who had perished before. He had said that he loved her… and she had said so back, with full conviction. The girl seemed to contemplate that, tearing up, as much as the tears could be visible.

“I’ve never felt like this before. Every time I am with him… Every moment, every touch, it is like… pain.” Salem knew the feeling. The thumping of your heart, the look in her eyes when she saw her husband… A love pain that did not go away.

“You like him.” She accused, even though the mask slipped for a brief instant, the girl lost in her thoughts for an instant. She relaxed, as she came to the realization. “He makes you feel safe, like a warm blanket during the cold winter night.”

She came closer, the girl’s eyes still somewhat lost in her thoughts. “And thus you nearly took his innocence…” The soft voice was more of an insidious whisper, as her eyes burned. “Are you his friend…”

Her hand touched the girl’s shoulder, wet by the spray of water, snapping her out of her daze. Salem’s eyes looked down over the girl’s chest, at her crotch, the hips that had been formed with an exercise regimen. “Or are you… more?”

The girl’s eyes looked up at her, yearning for something of a motherly figure to give her advice. She had seen it before in Cinder… the girl’s yearning for a mother figure and the need for power having twisted her… She was not good enough for her little prince. Cinder would burn out all the little things, would emasculate him from his true potential, all so that she could be queen…

That would not do. He was her man, her prince… her…

“Are you going to take the step, Weiss?” Her voice was soft, as she leaned closer, looking into her eyes for the longest of moments.

_‘The fly is given an option to escape, before the spider strikes…’_

“I won’t go to the police… It would be a bad sign for you to be… arrested. You’ve got a concert to give, after all…” The girl looked at her, her eyes confused… kept on the back foot without any sort of hesitation. “So…”

She paused, to give Weiss a look that meant something. “Let’s keep this as a little secret between the two of us, shall we?” An offer that sounded appealing, yet to a girl at her wit’s end, it was like a rope with which to get herself out of the deep dark pit that she had fallen into. “He’s too precious to worry about something… and so needful of a good friend…”

The girl smiled, nodding hesitantly, the shy smile on her lips there. “Y-yes… A good friend, yes…” The girl didn’t know how she would be entangled with him yet… But she would. Jaune was like a beacon around which flies gathered… and soon, he would be more…

“I am glad we had this talk, Weiss.” The girl nodded, even as Salem stepped back, allowing her the shower again. She noticed with some amusement that sometimes during, the girl had lost control of all of her poise, being a scared and frightened girl.

“Do, by all means, be a good friend. But… Do try to ask for his permission, if you want to stimulate your curiosity. A man’s desires are best enjoyed when properly aware…” The red flushing of her cheeks was enough, and she could tell by the way that the girl had changed her stance in the shower, that she was thinking back to that moment…

The groundwork had been laid. A good mother ensured that her boy got himself a girl that wouldn’t mistreat him…

And she was pretty enough to be a decent concubine. She would not have lived if she had been less than exemplary in appearance… She would not tolerate ‘ugly’ women as her Jaune’s concubine…

A queen did not get outshone by her husband’s harem, after all. She was still the most beautiful, in the world.

A smile came to her lips again as she pushed the door open, enjoying the cooler air, rather than the hot muggy one of the bathroom.

_‘Ahh… It would be a good time for him to learn the tricks…’_

She was going to show him how to work magic… How to ensnare the wills of weaker ones and how to make use of them. A king was strong. A king bore the burden of his people and a king ensured that his dominion was kept as strong as possible…

But even a king would be a prince once upon a time.

* * *

He watched Selene walk to him, the illusion that kept her hair that bright blonde sheen enough to draw his eyes, even as she sat down on the bed. “A quick exercise for you, Jaune… Just in case you want to train your powers a little…”

Her words were warm, matronly, with the warmth of a woman who knew exactly what she wanted to teach him. “Every little hint of power leaves a certain wavelength… a little like music, yes. That wavelength is something that you can squish and diminish, turning it into background noise. Not that it’s a bad thing, of course… We should be proud of our powers…”

Her voice was almost hypnotic, as her hands guided him to her heart, where her heart beat steadily, the softness of her skin there, even as her eyes turned crimson and the power flooded through his system, following behind her. For a moment, there was a humming sound, before it was shattered and twisted into what was a mere discordant note, barely felt. He felt the power inside him, and then… the humming note sounded again, as he mimicked what she did. A little sputter later, and a lower, bass-like note started to sound, blending slowly into the background.

“Now… moderate the flow… let it flow through you and then… decrease.” The pitch changed slightly, yet he grew used to it. It was like breathing, slowly in… and then out. A worry that passed as a mere fragment, and when she pulled away, he felt the soft sudden lack of control, even as the door to the bathroom opened and Weiss emerged, her pale features flushed, as she became aware that she had him as an audience.

Fear rocketed through her body, even as she looked at her clothing, then at the towel that she wore. “Ah, I’ll look away.” The girl shuddered softly, no doubt from the chill of the room, which really must be different from the warmth. Looking away and focusing on his breathing, he could feel the power within him burn and burst, exploding and compressing at the same time, mama’s hand grabbing his own.

“You… you can look now. I’m modest.” The soft little hiss that his mama gave made her sound disapproving, even as he turned around to see her prim and proper, a light dusting of red on her cheeks as she realized that he was still mostly unclothed.

“You’re very beautiful too.” He winked at her, trying one of the lines that he’d thought of. She stilled and flushed red, as she looked away, mumbling something that sounded like ‘stupid’, taking a deep breath and looking away.

“T-thanks. You…” She stopped, looking at him again with a look. “You’re too kind. I’ve…” She glanced at the clock, its arms at ten minutes past nine. “I’ve got to go.” Selene got up, walking over to her and then smiling. “Allow me to bring you back to your father. He will not mistreat you… You’ve simply been up for most of the night talking with me about… opportunities, right?”

Selene looked at him for a moment, a mirthful smile on her lips, Weiss looking right back at him, as she flushed a little redder at the woman’s tone. “Y-yes… I’ll give your suggestions some thought. It… it is good that I became your godson’s friend.” The predatory smile on Selene’s face fit her, he thought, as he entertained a brief fancy of those two, laid side by side, hands entangled and their white manes splayed over the bed.

It was a fancy, yet it stirred his body. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to get it to go down. “Now, dear… We’ll not be long. I’ve got to take you shopping for some new clothing… and the little miss here needs to repay you for her enjoyment of your… company.”

Weiss flushed red once more, his friend looking at his mama with hesitant eyes, nodding once. “Yes… thank you.” She looked at him and smiled, a much more genuine smile that reached her eyes. “I’ll be back soon. There are usually a few tickets that are spare for friends and family and… Well…” She looked down.

“I’d like it if you came.” She said, and he laughed softly.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare be away! Seeing you sing is something wonderful, no doubt.” She was ushered out by Selene before she could utter something to the affirmative, the woman obviously concerned that she’d miss her appointment. Selene could care so much for people, it was almost too much.

Selene entered again, making a motion with her finger. “Strip.” The command was spoken, even as his underwear went down and he stood there before her, her clothed self enough, as her fingers brushed over the skin, her eyes judging and cool, before she nodded once, seemingly to confirm something to herself.

Walking to one of the large suitcases that stood there, she opened it up and retrieved from within a large sabre, as well as some plastic sheet, spreading it out onto the ground in a large square. “The first step is control.” The words were soft, even as she held out the sword to him, the blade gripped between her fingers, held there for him to take.

He took it, not sure whether he would be able to do as she asked… He was a sword and shield guy, not a sword only guy.

“Cut me.” The look on her face was stern, as the colour leeched from her flesh, pale as the snows of the winter, as she stood there with no guard up, relaxed. “Just stab me.”

She looked so confident, so sure of herself, that he was hesitant to do as she asked, his blade stabbing into her flesh and then feeling the resistance, even as she made a gasping sound, the flesh penetrated and the dark blood flowing out, though it was more like thick cloying jam than anything like blood.

“The power that I have shared with you will not save your life if you merely use it for attack.” The words of the woman were enough, as her hand pushed the blade out, blood streaking over her side, the gut where he’d stabbed her slowly starting to mend again. “It will allow you to reform your flesh… The power to destroy the injuries that have brought you to this state, to make it as if it has never been there before… But that requires more training.” Her flesh was unmarred, not a single sign of the body being injured visible there.

“Can I try?” He asked, her face frowning.

“No.” She said, resolutely. Her hand took the sabre from his hands, the tip digging into her jugular, the blood starting to flow. “Drink from the source, Jaune.” Her voice was breathy, as the liquid slowly welled up from the wound.

It was strange how they had found themselves in this position, nearly half an hour later. She had wrapped her legs around him, her body brushed against his own as his mouth suckled on her neck, tasting the fluid of power, the rich blood stimulating him.

He was hard like steel below, her fingers teasing over his side, even as soft gasps came from her lips, a shuddering exhale, a low little murmur, as her hands roved over his body, caressing his hair. “My sweet little prince…” The whisper was enough. “Nobody else can be your mama.”

The words were heavy in their emotional load, heavy with the tone of need, of care and concern. Right now, the power swelled inside him as he felt her move, her body still there, enough for the motions to stimulate him. He broke the seal around her neck to see at her face, a dark impulse pulling at him, and he pressed her against the plastic, towering over her, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. A look of frailty, of brief enjoyment, even as her hips moved. “My…”

The desire to take her, to destroy the smugness in her manner, to claim her and to wreck that confidence with his own body, came to him. As his hands spread her legs, she willingly spread them even further, her tongue sliding over her lips, even as he pressed his mouth against her own.

It was a slow rut, as her pale buttocks pressed against the sheet, her body gasping with the touch, as her eyes met with his own, the same shade and colour now, as the blue had bled away, a guttural sound coming from her mouth as his hands pinned hers above her head. She was bare, and his lips were against hers, a savage little sound coming from one of their throats, even as he moved down from the kiss, biting into her neck and tasting the rich blood. The power was within him, and he was not going to stop.,

His hips drove against her, a shuddering gasp and groan, a deeper ‘Jaune!’ coming from her lips in a desperation, as he bit down harder, a clenching around him, as he started to move, going faster, the smack-slap-smack of his hips moving against her, a shuddering gasp coming from her mouth like the last pant of hope for a woman who had lost it all, as he duelled with his tongue against hers, a kiss that had her dominated, her will destroyed for but an instant, as those legs wrapped around his hips and the low womanly moans dominated his own grunts.

It was a languid groan that came from his mouth as he finally came inside her, a soft little titter coming from her mouth as she panted, sweat-slick on her flesh, even as her heavy-lidded red eyes locked with his own in a manner of desire that was hard to ignore. “We’re going to shower together, Jaune.” She said, her voice clear, even as he pulled out and his white seed oozed out slowly, as the cloying smell grew heavier. “My…” Her fingers pried open her labia, looking at what he’d shot inside her.

“You were backed up with that pretty girl in your bed, weren’t you?” She teased, even as he smiled softly. She was still concerned, and still was his mama. She was…

Just right.

* * *

“Prepare the package and send it through the official channels. Increase the load of Flame and Gravity Dust to the specifications. Disturb the network for two days tomorrow on the strike of twelve.” The words were enough, even as she knew that the next gambit would be taking place within a few days.

Let it not be known that she would ever forget the name of one who slighted her, no matter the need. Some people were just better off dead… But others were to be taught a special brand of pain. It was so much better to ensure that the minions who disappointed her learned of those little disappointments personally.

Another call was made, to her personal contact. “The information is in the folder. Ensure that they don’t live to see another day. Clean, no leads. Let the wife take the blame, due to his philandering ways.” The way that she handled things with those who believed in her message… was delightful. Simple zeal could banish the slightest of worries to the land of fables and mystery…

A cool smile slipped onto her face as she adjusted her makeup, the pale hair of her natural form now replaced by a flowing blonde mane that her alter ego of Selene Umbra held, enough of the colour to remain to show the world that Selene Umbra was a very attractive young woman… though many wouldn’t guess her at forty-four years of age.

The moment that he had seized control from her and had forced her against the ground had left an impression on her. A gentle man, he was when he was comfortable… yet when he desired something… Oh, the ways that he could torment a woman in need…

Her hand brushed over her stomach, faintly amused by the feelings inside her. It would be enough for her to get the proper preparation ready for consistent visits… It wouldn’t do to make sure that her man was unhappy… the little pale-haired girl could take care of his needs, should she muster the courage… or should Jaune convince her…

The game had already been lost by the girl. Her little prince would claim the girl’s innocence… or she would ‘claim’ his innocence in a fit of need. She had seen it in herself, after all. One man who had allowed her the taste of freedom…

* * *

_“Ah, AH, AH!” Her breath gasping, as the bed creaked below her, her fingers touching over his skin, her eyes locked with his own as she desired him, a shuddering groan that followed, even as he leaned over her, panting and wheezing. He had been with her for a few days, having inquired whether she was alright, before trying to leave… and she would not want that._

_He had sprung her free. The endless meals that were delivered, the guardians that had kept her imprisoned in this place, the lack of a door handle to turn to be freed…_

_“Salem!” His breath was rough on her skin as he set her alight, his breathing ragged, even as he thrust against her, shaking as he came inside her, the warm gush in her loins enough to make her eyes roll back. She loved this man, she loved him with her whole heart of hearts… and she would continue to love him, even after he became king and she would be his queen._

* * *

The idle fancies of the smaller minds who did not adhere to the creed of rigidity that was the nobility was none of her concern. As she applied a fresh coating of lipstick to her lips, she made sure that she checked her illusion once more, before waiting patiently for her man to emerge from the bathroom. A lady waited for her man, of course. One did not leave the house without the man of the house to guide her, that was just proper behaviour…

“Ready to go, mama?” He asked, standing there in his jeans and his hoodie, the latter looking childish and unsuitable… But it would do, for now. Children were soon mature, after all… and he did not strike as a threat to many people’s trained eyes. She would educate him in poise and appearance…

“Of course… Now… I will teach you something about perception.” The words were easy, as she indicated for Tyrian to come along with them, the Faunus man taking the lead immediately after handing an envelope to Jaune with a ‘Your friend dropped this off for you… Enjoy the show.’ And a crooked smile that made Jaune nod fondly, Hazel and Doctor Watts looking at her and Jaune with different looks, Hazel’s gaze conflicted, whilst Doctor Watts’ gaze was more intrigued than not.

If they went against her desires, it would be hardly a thing that would bother her. They were replaceable. With immortality, it was a simple gesture to wait decades… before springing another trap upon some poor unsuspecting soul in search of answers…

As they sat in the back of the car, she turned to him. “With a simple word, Jaune, you can create a perception.” The words were simple, kept simple for the efficiency of teaching him the concepts, as he turned his gaze to the side. “I do not lie, Jaune.” The words were simple, as she did not lie. She could phrase things differently, from a different point of view, yet she did not lie. Lies were found out eventually, yet differing perspectives…

“But you can explain things differently so that people get… the wrong idea?” The way that he picked up the meaning behind her words made her smile.

“Precisely.” The praise was enough to make him light up. “Tell me… How did you approach her? Your friend…” She tried her best not to show too much of her frustration, as he still did call her friend.

“Well, I saw her standing there, berated by her father, and then took her. Then there were a few guys who called me a cuck… I mean, I don’t know what that means, but it wasn’t a good word.” She supposed that she might have to inquire with someone about what that was, as the terminology might have been changed… Perhaps it was some sort of egg? Like the cuckoo bird? He did not look like much of an egg… Times changed so quickly…

“They died. I used magic on them.” She smiled at him, nodding her head. “And then… well, we went to Sundollars and got ourselves coffee, we went to a movie afterwards, and she just started to blossom… I mean, she was all shy and stuttering before, uncertain… But now that she’s adjusted, she’s one of the warmest people I know.”

 _‘That’s because she sees you as a partner, Jaune… A girl in love can do terrible things for the man who she loves…’_ There was jealousy involved, a way that the man that one loved could be obtained… Not her, of course. She was above such petty things as jealousy. She was better than this flawed humanity.

“And well, you know the rest. She was a bit embarrassed because you appeared, I reckon… Ah, was that something about perspectives?” Salem supposed that she’d better not enlighten him to the fact that the girl enjoyed his presence as ‘more than a friend’.

The type that had been cast within a den of the making of others, an ivory tower from which there was no escape… Yes… She could see it. A haughty persona towards those unfamiliar, prejudiced and cold… Yet he had pricked through it with his stubbornness.

“I imagine that she would be quite taken with you, giving her such a date.” He laughed at that suggestion, even though it was as close to the truth as it could be.

“She doesn’t see me as anything like that, we’re just friends. Friends sleep with each other all the time, just ask Saphron and Terra, her wife. We had a massive sleepover just a few years ago, just my sisters and me. The dress was the worst, but they had good snacks.” The definitions of friendship must stretch widely for him, she supposed, yet she was not going to cast blame so easily.

_‘You will dress appropriately for a prince…’_

* * *

The clothing had been bagged and taken along with his mama to the hotel room. He stood in front of the restaurant, waiting for his sisters to come, spotting the two of them already coming his way. As per the usual, they were loudly chatting to each other and ignoring the looks from people, only fixing him with a look as they glanced at him. “Well helloooo there, handsome.”

Verde, his older sister, wearing currently a green shirt with ‘Got Broccoli?’ on the front, looked at him and gave a wolf whistle, even as Jade, whose short was a deeper green than Verde’s seemed to assess him for a moment. “Ooh, I’d like to have me a scoop of that, Verde… Say… Wait-a-darn-moment, is that you Jaune?”

“Oh god, the moment mom finds out that we’ve hit on our little brother is going to have us dipped in hot sauce and beat out like a darn rug.” Verde mumbled, shaking her head, even as he went in for a hug. Being the tallest member of the Arc family in the relation of his sisters, made him able to hug the two of them, his sisters grinning at him. “Though… Nice threads, Jaune. Sugar momma give you a good deal on them for a quick fuck ‘n suck in an alley?”

He frowned at her, before he recalled the lessons of the afternoon before, when Selene had gone to an in-depth accounting of her own manner of bending the truth.

_“The most important thing, is that a ruler does not lie. There may be a bending of the truth, a perspective of things, yet to lie is to invite ruin upon one’s nation. One cannot rule through lies and deceit…” Her expression took on a pained note, as she inhaled deeply. “One can influence those around with words. Coax them into a pact to benefit yourself and themselves through a little twist of words… Ingratiate yourself, show yourself to be the one that takes and gives…”_

A manner that was rewarding to those who were rewarded… and benefiting him more than it benefited them. Loyalty was easy to claim, after all… But if it was gained and kept, it would be a useful tool.

“Oh…” He smiled, the smile that he always had. “It wasn’t exactly in an alley…” The scandalized manner that his sisters looked at him was enough, the smile broadening a little. “No, we went shopping because she apparently didn’t like the hoodie… Fifty box tops… pah.”

Jade poked Verde in the side, laughing softly. “Told you that he didn’t have the balls… Getting all worried that his sugar momma’s getting him all pimped up and ready to be some sort of male prostitute.”

Jaune frowned at his older sister, his eyes growing sterner. “Jade, stop that. I won’t have you talk bad about Selene.” The direct manner of address, as well as the utter curtness of his voice, was enough to silence her, as he fixed her with a look. “She’s been like an aunt to me and simply sees me as the son that she could never have. I won’t have you slander her…”

He knew that delivery would be enough to make them see his point of view. “because she’s been through enough.” The sternness of his tone took Jade aback, looking at her sister, who looked similarly impressed.

“Woah… You grew balls, Jaune…” He frowned at her, his eyebrows set in that position. “Our little brother’s growing a spine… my, imagine Saphron being the worried mother goose that she is… learning that our little baby’s been given a lesson in how to grow up.”

“Let’s get that food. We’ve got a concert to go to, haven’t we?” He said, even as Verde chose to opt for the logical path, knowing that he was speaking the truth. “And I would like it if you kept your opinion about Selene to yourself. She’s been nothing but a delight to speak with. She’s even taught me how to dress properly.”

Verde gave him a once-over, pursing her lips. “Well, you can say that again… That doesn’t look like it’s from the Lien store…” He grinned, remembering the look on the shop assistant’s face when Selene had flashed her platinum Lien card and said that there was ‘no budget, just make him look like a man who commands respect’.

“It’s eh, yeah. She basically told the assistant to make me look good, and so they did.” The impressed whistle of Jade was enough to clue him in that that was something out of the ordinary, not that Selene would ever do anything that would be normal for him… She was just that amazing.

“So… What’re we having? Burger and fries?” She asked, as they looked at the local McSchnee’s entrance, Jaune feeling a little out of it, as they’d decided that they’d go for a quick bite, rather than something more indifferent.

“Sounds good to me. You’ll pay, right? Sugar momma better have given you some spending cash, lil’ Bro.” He had enough, but his face turned dark as he looked at his sister.

“She’s not going to be happy about you calling her that, you know…” He cautioned. He didn’t know how Selene would react to his sisters’ teasing, but if he knew her well enough, she would listen to him. He loved his sisters, even if they stuck him into dresses frequently.

“Let’s order some greasy food, Jaune.” Jade winked, nudging her sister’s side. “Let’s talk about the greatness that is Weiss Schnee.” That perked him up, even as they waited in line. He could see several people who had been dressed up in a similar style as Weiss, already eating their food, or waiting in line for their food.

“Ah, she’s a famous singer, isn’t she?” He supposed that she was, he hadn’t had a chance to check the envelope out just yet, knowing that Weiss had given it to Tyrian for him. He’d check it out during dinner, he supposed. The concert would start in the evening, so it was still some time.

As he carried the tray towards the table where Verde sat, Jade continuously talking about how great this song and that song was, he wondered briefly how the image of the girl would change in his sisters’ mind if she found out that she wasn’t as cool a beauty as she appeared on the stage.

She was a warm girl, one who cared a lot for those she called a friend. A warm girl who just needed a bit of a friendly touch in her life, to get her away from her dick of a dad.

He pulled out the envelope after he’d set the tray down in front of his sisters, both sisters looking at him and raising their eyebrows. “Ooh, a letter from the sugar momma?” Jade inquired, even as she went for her fries, plucking one out of the satchel that they were kept in, the paper soaked with grease as she dipped it in the mayonnaise and then stuck it into her mouth.

He opened the letter with a gentle touch, noticing that there was a small hand-written note included with three tickets. He pulled the note out first, holding it against the light. Corrections had been made, several lines being scratched through with a pen.

* * *

 _~~Dear~~ _ _Jaune,_

_I decided to include three VIP tickets, just so you could skip the queue. I hope that you will enjoy the performance. Thank you for the lovely time we had yesterday and… ~~I wish to apologize to you for~~ I’m sorry for being off in a rush this morning. Interviews are so boring… You cannot imagine it to be so but the questions…_

_Still, please… Please do come to my room in the hotel around eleven. I wish to… speak with you. Before I am… Well, you’ll know. I do intend to tell you, before my life changes again._

_Sincerely ~~and truly~~ yours,_

_Weiss Schnee_

* * *

The note had him confused for a moment, but he shook his head. Weiss was such a sweetheart, caring for him, even though they’d only known each other for nearly a day’s time.

“And… Did she invite you up to her room for a heavy petting sessi-“ He pulled out one of the tickets and held it up, the emblem that he’d seen on the coat that she wore visible there on the ticket in holographic foil. “Is that… Is that a VIP ticket for…”

“Here, here’s one for you…” He offered it to Verde, whose hands had just seized one of the cheeseburgers, about to bite into it, sliding it over to her. She set it down and looked at it, her tongue licking over her lips.

“And one for you…” He said, even as he watched Jade’s reaction, which was a little more intense, a suppressed squeal coming from her, even as she broadly grinned.

“Woah… That sugar momma of yours knows what we like.” He wasn’t sure whether it would be the right thing to say that it was Weiss Schnee herself who had decided to bestow him the tickets… He’d imagine that his sisters would be more than happy with just the tickets, but this…

“Actually, a friend of mine heard that you wanted to go, so they arranged for a few tickets.” It was the truth. Weiss was his friend and he didn’t specify the gender. They wouldn’t believe him if he told them the truth, so he bent it a little.

“Your friend is an angel, too good for this world… This is a VIP ticket… There’s just a hundred of those and they all go for over two thousand… Fuck, standing seats that were two-hundred a pop can’t trump this…” He frowned at his sister.

“Language, Jade…” He cautioned, to which she looked a little sheepish, putting the ticket in her pocket, Verde doing the same. His own ticket he put in the pocket of his jacket, feeling the warmth settle in his stomach as he took a bite from the food and chewed it once, leaving him with that filling sensation, with his sisters giving him a look.

“You know… if you cut your hair just a bit…” Jade started, even as Verde smacked her sister’s side.

“Hey, no flirting with our little bro. He looks good like that.” The teasing between the two of them was enough, even as Jade grinned broadly.

“What? He looks good, yeah… But with his hair just a bit shorter, I bet that he could get a girlfriend to touch his hand in no time. We both know that he’s a little loser, right?” The put-down had been coming, even as he expected it. He looked at his sister and sighed.

“Hey, you don’t have to… make it out like that.” He said, even as his sisters laughed in perfect sync. He felt the urge to slam their heads against the table, to ruin their day, to make them break and hurt for the mere thought of laughing at him.

**‘Like a singular thought, they demean and caress you with jibes and false hopes… Spread them apart and break them, destroy the ground below them and let them fall into despair…’**

The dark thought in his mind was enough to distract him slightly, even as his attention went to his sisters again, taking a bite out of his burger and feeling the gooey goodness slide down. He loved his sisters, even if they could be mean. He’d never hurt them, right?

As they walked up to the large arena that was to host the concert by _the_ Weiss Schnee, he pulled out his ticket, showing it to one of the bouncers. The man’s attitude, dismissive at first, changed the moment that he saw the ticket, allowing them to cut the line immediately with the power that was with the VIP ticket, a polite ‘yes sir’ coming from the men, enough to make him feel like Selene had said… someone above the masses.

Jade and Verde had gripped his arms, his sisters suddenly deciding to fall in line perfectly. “You’ve changed a little, Jaune.”

He looked at his sister, smiling and lightly tapping her nose. “I’ve been getting lessons in etiquette. A gentleman should always be ready to escort a lady of good standing.” The look on her face was annoyed, as she frowned, sniffing at the finger that tapped her nose, not enjoying the touch in the slightest.

As they were led to the comfortable seats that had been arranged for in one of the top boxes for the VIP invitees, he could see Weiss’ father seated there, the man glancing in his direction and giving a little nod of acknowledgement, the man’s face looking pensive for a moment, even as his sisters gave a soft squeal. “Was that Jacques Schnee? Oh my god, it looked like he nodded at us.”

He didn’t really care much for the man. No matter what he was, his mama was still the one who mattered more in the world. He waited for the curtain to be pulled away, his sisters looking with excitement at the stage, their attention growing even more heated, as the spotlight hit the beautiful young woman on the stage, standing there in a dress decked out with glistening gemstones and accents that brought her beauty out, a broach that shone in the light, an elegant hair decoration that shone faintly in the light.

“Thank you all for coming to my final concert! I know that without your support, I would have never become the woman I am now!” The microphone picked her voice up, the technique that she used to keep her voice level and yet affable something that he knew well from the brief overview that Selene had given him… It was warm, yet distant. She acknowledged her fans, yet she did not fully acknowledge them.

The first song started, and she started to sing. Leaning forward, he caught sight of her raising her arms, as the melodic voice sang like a wonderful bird, a frozen bird that had been caged and was now set free. It was like the evening had grown magical, her eyes widening a slight bit as his met hers, and she came out with a jubilant twist to her own song, the accent a little higher, yet fitting well with the song about a beautiful princess, alone in her castle.

“She’s such a powerful girl… Can you believe that she’s only seventeen?” His sisters, older as they were, didn’t really stop with their talk, even as he smiled. Just because she was seventeen did not mean that she wasn’t someone special. He looked at her, watching how the second song, a more throaty rendition of the first, with some accentuations and a shower of snow-flakes, speaking of a long winter of loneliness, of a yearning for a hero…

“She’s a wonderful girl. So full of life, so full of loneliness…” He said, without thinking.

“Gee, you sound as if you know her personally… Nah, that can’t be right.” He did know her, but he wasn’t going to cause his sister to doubt him, as he looked at her. The third number, her voice still carrying her along, a deep plea for a knight to save her, her gaze looking up at him again… her form framed by the spotlight, like a princess…

* * *

_“Princess Salem, I must insist you stay. It is not safe outside.” The voice rumbled once more, even as she pounded against the door. “IT ISN’T FAIR! I WANT TO SEE THE OUTSIDE! DADDY CAN’T LOCK ME UP HERE FOREVER!” The voice was enough, as the door opened on a creak and the armoured form was there for an instant, opening the door a little more. “As long as you stay with me…” The man’s words were soft, the eyes holding a gentleness that was hard to deny, as the man’s helmet came off and a grizzled face, one eye a faded filmy grey colour tone compared to the hardened brown of the other._

_She had enjoyed the trip to the gardens. She had asked her protector about the flowers that she did not recognize, even as the maids regarded her as just another child, invited to the gardens. They did not know that she was the princess and heir to the throne. The man had introduced her as a distant cousin, and that was all that she would be._

* * *

“Wouldn’t you like to have such a pretty girl as a girlfriend, Jaune?” Jade asked, even as Weiss had started another song, his mind having blanked out for a flash afterwards, with only the briefest moment to recollect himself. “She’s fit, she’s got a pretty face and a pretty voice… I can let you get one of the posters if you really want something to whack it to, little bro.”

He wasn’t going to say that he probably didn’t need to ‘whack it’ much, with Selene taking care of his needs. The feeling of his groin was still a little sore, even after that impromptu session, the energies inside him feeling stronger, even as she was like the guiding light in the darkness.

“Oh… She’s much prettier without the dress on.” He said that and froze up after he realized that. His sisters gave him a weird look and shook their heads in sync.

“You perv.” Jade said, even as Verde punched him in the shoulder.

“You get that from dad, with all the comments about ‘just needing some confidence’.” It was a low grunt that came from his mouth as he watched his older sisters comment on his faux-pas, as Weiss started another song, one of the final ones for the set. It was a long song, talking about a love that had been lost, a love that would not be regained.

“Thank you all for coming! It was a joy to stand here and perform for you! I’d like to thank my orchestra and the accompanying band for their performance too! You are great!” Her father stood up, giving polite applause, as was the protocol during these things, his own feet carrying him up, looking down at her. She looked through the whole throngs of people, then glanced up at her father, then at him. A genuine smile broke out on her face, as she looked at the people again, as was dictated by the protocol.

As they emerged from the arena that had hosted the concert, he became aware of an observer. A lanky form pulled itself from the shadows, scurrying over to him like it had smelled blood.

“Good evening, Tyrian.” The man rose to his full imposing form, his sisters just automatically hiding behind him, intimidated by the scarred man, whose eyes shone with child-like glee.

“Young Master Jaune, a pleasant surprise indeed! The Mistress asked me to see you to her chambers, so as to ensure that you reach there safely.” He smiled at the man, even as Jade and Verde, neither too brave when dealing with people like Tyrian, who showed a manic glee at things, looked at the man.

“Jaune, do you… know this man?” He smiled, ruffling his older sister’s hair.

“He’s Tyrian, a bodyguard. He works for Selene, and does… eh… things. He’s been helping me get in shape too.” His other sister looked at the man, who smiled in that manner that made him look even more imposing. Somehow, Jaune didn’t really think that it was too bad.

“The young master is too praiseful! This humble little dreg cannot ever measure up to the magnificence of the Young Master… No, no, no… The Mistress has bid that this lowly Tyrian bring the Young Master to her dwelling, so that she may properly instruct him in manners of state and etiquette.” His sisters looked at the man, then at him, neither daring to speak.

“She’s been telling me about her business and what I should do if I inherit it. She’s not… She’s not got any children… not anymore, so she’s been contemplating allowing me to inherit. It happens, sometimes.” It was somewhat the truth… She had spoken of allowing him to take her all, whatever that was.

Verde and Jade shared a look, clearly suspicious. “The mistress wishes for you to get home… But your ladies may be escorted home as well if you so wish. A man of your fine standing should be an exemplary gentleman to his dates, yes?” Tyrian spoke with his flowery words, broad gestures moving, even as he flourished lightly.

“These are my sisters, Verde and Jade. Twins, close to the upper range.” They did not introduce themselves, yet he smiled at the man. “You want to get brought to the hotel that you’ve got?”

His sisters merely nodded, not quite trusting Tyrian. “Joy! Now, Young Master, the mistress has informed me that she wishes to speak with you post-haste! Do give her a call! I shall fetch the car!” The man disappeared, leaving him with his sisters there.

“That guy is… weird. Are you sure that Selene is… okay?” He shrugged lightly to Verde’s question, even with her stepping away from him a little. He pulled out his Scroll and put the number in, hearing a beep that said that this number was currently in a call already.

“She’s okay, trust me. She’s just someone who takes the care for those she cares for, in her own way. She’s got sis through her psychology courses, didn’t she?” Their older sister was now currently getting her license as a psychologist with the Vale Hospital, Rosa Arc being one of the more understanding members of the Arc family.

“Yes… That was kind of her. Dad wouldn’t be able to survive another extra mission on the stack that he’s already got.” They all knew it. With their father gone so often, it was more that he was the only one that had to supply the money for the family to remain amongst the living. It was enough to get them to have food on the table most of the time, yet if Selene hadn’t helped out…

“She’s a kind woman. She’s taught me about etiquette and high society… Hell, even Jacques Schnee has to be respectful to her.” He smiled faintly. His mama was wonderful, even if her words occasionally confused him a little. “She’s this… businesswoman, or something. She’s helped me out.”

His sisters shared a look but didn’t comment. “You’ve not been sleeping with her, have you?” He looked at the two of them, frowning.

_‘If I tell them that I’ve been sleeping with her, they’d get the wrong idea… It’s not like that. She’s not using me for her own benefit… She’s just a good woman, who wants to show me her love.’_

“No, no… I got offered a bed in her suite. Her associates are really diverse. One of them even is a doctor!” They calmed down, even though he had bent the truth. He hadn’t slept with her TODAY in a BED. She had offered him a bed. The associates were to distract them from the crux of the matter. He hadn’t lied… He’d just bent the truth a little bit.

“Ah… I guess…”

The car was driven up to the curb, Tyrian looking out of the driver side window. He wore a jacket that covered a little more of the scar-littered torso, his sharp yellow eyes looking right into Jaune’s for a moment, as he spoke with reverence.

“Your ride has arrived, Young Master.”

His sisters got into the car, the feeling of being in-between the two of them enough for him to feel the shared familial relationship. “Where do you have your hotel?” He asked, Jade giving him a tired smile.

“The Vale entertainment district, the blue moon hotel.” It didn’t ring any bells, yet Tyrian gave a soft ‘A-hah!’ as he looked back, the engine rumbling into activity once more.

“Sister of the Young Master, do not worry! This lowly dreg shall deliver the two of you safely to your meagre lodging!”The shared look of ‘is that guy crazy?’ that his sisters gave to each other was enough, even as Tyrian punched in the hotel in the navigation, the man obviously not knowing every small hotel in the Kingdom. As the car picked up speed, he felt Jade grab his hand.

“Promise me that you’ll be safe at Beacon, Jaune. Dad wasn’t… He wasn’t a fan of you trying to become a Huntsman.” The soft tone of Jade’s voice was nearly unheard in the rumbling of the car, even as he felt the nervousness of her, a hesitation that seemed to burn inside her with a fire that was unquenchable. He squeezed her hand.

The urge to ensure that they lived in terror, to press them to the ground and make them fear the wrath of his ire… It welled up. His gaze looked at his older sister, noticing the tiredness in her mannerisms, the way that her eyes seemed to focus on her, even as her face showed a hint of concern.

“Your eyes… They’re a little red.” The feelings of anger and frustration inside him, as he blinked and his mind became clear again, a smile on his face.

“It’s a little late. I’ve been up since relatively early this morning.” The concern would not wash away, yet the urge to destroy came to him still. As her hand fit in his, it was a different touch from Weiss, less needy and less hesitant, a sister who knew well her own worth in the world and who knew him…

And he wanted to tear her down. To show her that he was not just the little runt that she could dress up, that she would give him the respect that he was due. Selene was right… He was better than these people, he was a king, standing above the commoners…

And then the feeling dissipated, as his eyes closed and he looked at his reflection in the class, seeing pure blue pools look right at him, their depths holding a deep crimson that slowly faded away, the whites of the sclera slowly showing the veins that had burst, as he realized that he was gripping Jade’s hand with a stronger grip.

“Eesh, you’ve gotten stronger, Jaune… Been practising your solo sword grip a bit much?”Jade teased and he felt the desire well up once more, the teasing comment enough to raise his ire once more.

“Well, if you’d like to test it, by all means, give me a hand.” The comment slipped out, Jade’s face freezing in that expression before disgust came to her face.

“In your fucking sick dreams, Jaune. Yuck.” He felt her pull her hand out of him, even as Verde grinned.

“Or in our dick dreams, hmmm?” Jade gave her sister a sharp look. “Oh, wasn’t it like ‘Oh Steven, oh, yes, right there’, hmm? You should really be quieter when you're sleeping, sis.” The by-play between his sisters was enough, as he fixed them with a look.

“Who’s Steven?” He asked, Jade colouring a little.

“Just a friend…” She mumbled, shaking her head lightly. “Dad wouldn’t…”

“want to know about it? Alright, I’ll keep your secret.”  He’d have to ask Selene whether she could check the guy’s background out a bit. He might be the youngest child, but he was concerned for his sisters, even if they annoyed the life out of him sometimes.

“Your destination, young ladies…” The man said, even as he opened the door for Jade, Jaune shifting a little to get out as well. He watched the tall man give him a smile, a nod and a little wink. It was clear that the man would have something to say later on.

“You go and stay safe, Jaune… Don’t let the older ladies bite.” The concern in his sisters’ voices was real, even as he shook his head.

 “I’ll be fine. You know me, right?”

The grin on the twins’ faces was real. “You’re the kind of guy who’d get stabbed by some amazon woman who wants to have your babies, Jaune… If you act like yourself, you’re going to scare off all the good women.”

It was a comment that he took after he hugged the two of them even as he got in at the passenger seat with Tyrian taking the steering wheel again, the man humming softly. “Oh, can we stop for a bit at a pharmacy?” He asked, the man giving a sound of acknowledgement.

“Whatever the Young Master desires, it shall be done by this lowly servant.” The man’s way with words was definitely poetic, as he found himself in the aisles of a pharmacy, looking at the display case for medication, knowing that he got terribly motion sick during the transportation through any locale. He’d already gotten a twelve-pack in the metal shopping basket, knowing that it was important to have some of the essentials, his sisters having impressed upon him the benefit of personal grooming. A new comb might just be what was needed, though.

As he paid and then got back in the aisle, he watched how a blonde on a fast-looking motorcycle speeded past, a loud ‘Wooo-hoooo!’ sounding from the excited woman’s throat as she turned a corner, a fist pumped in the air as she hit the gas, burning the Dust inside the vehicle faster, adding additional speed to the vehicle. _‘Damn, she’s going fast…’_

As he entered Selene’s rooms again, she was there, waiting for him. Tucking some of his essentials in his hoodie’s pocket, he looked at her as she finished up a call. “Yes, I wish to make use of the opportunity. His name is Jaune Arc.” The woman’s voice was soft, delicate, with the way that the woman moved.

“Of course, miss Umbra. Consider me hired, if the generous package is to be believed. Your godson’s finances will be in the right hands. If he isn’t a star, I will eat my license” The voice sounded a little familiar, though he couldn’t quite place where he’d heard it before. Probably one of those voices that just sounded a little similar.

“And here he is. Jaune, please come and introduce yourself to Miss Blau.” Selene beckoned, as she held up her Scroll. He looked at the pretty blonde that appeared on the screen, perhaps the same age as his twin sisters, around twenty-three to twenty-four.

“Hello! You must be Jaune!” The cheerful delivery was enough to make him smile, something that made her smile in return. “So, your godmother has decided to hire me as your personal assistant! I’ve been a recent graduate of the Sanctum Associate School, focusing on a master in Huntsman PR and Brand recognition!”

At his non-plussed look, Selene smiled softly. “If you are serious about becoming a Huntsman, you would need someone to be your representative. I do not imagine that you would be merely amongst the dregs, who could not even market their own brand…” Her voice showed that she would rather not be disappointed… which was a feeling that he could understand.

“Oh! Miss Blau, I’d love it if you took me on as your personal project.” She flushed a little, Selene laughing a rich laugh.

“My, he does have a way with words, does he not? He will be entering Beacon Academy in a day’s time… So by all means, I assure you that I will be in Argus in order to finish up your formal hiring as soon as I can be present, Miss Blau.”

“Call me Adelheid. Miss Blau is so formal, Miss Umbra.” Selene did not offer the same courtesy, he noticed. There was a clear manner of a divide between her and Adelheid.

“Adelheid, it’s a pleasure to get to know you better! Let’s make this world a place where everyone will know the name of Jaune Arc.” The young woman nodded, even as her eyes glistened.

“That’s the spirit! My father is a Huntsman, so we don’t get to see him that often, but my mother has always supported my desire to go and help the Huntsman community. You keep us all safe.” The smile on her face was genuine, returned by him in a heartbeat.

“He will be your first job, then.” Selene said, even as Adelheid nodded. “I will ensure that you get the formal team pictures once he has been fully accepted at Beacon.” The serious look on her face reminded him a little of the woman who’d been the deputy of Beacon, doing a speech in the public venue on the benefits of Huntsman-class education.

“Understood, Miss Umbra. I will not let you down.” The warm smile that she directed at him was enough to make his own smile show some more teeth. “And I look forward to getting to meet you AND your team! Sanctum’s all abuzz about the great Nikos being sent to Beacon as our representative!”

 _‘Who the hell is the great Nikos?’_ He wondered, as he drew a blank. “But that isn’t important! You go and do you! Survive initiation! Be the best and cutest hunk on the roster.” The conspiratorial wink was enough. “It earns me more money!” The cackling laugh was enough to draw something similar from him, Selene merely adopting a mildly humoured expression.

“We’ll see about incentives, Miss Blau.” The woman said with a tepid voice.

“Of course! We’ll talk more! You guys should head to bed! It’s late there!” The clock already read half to eleven. _‘Weiss invited me to her room…’_

“Bye!” The Scroll connection cut off, even as Selene smiled at him.

“What do you think of her?” She asked, Tyrian taking the moment to seat himself someplace comfortable, relaxing a little as he put his feet up, the man’s fingers pulling out the internal workings of his weapons again, fiddling with them.

“A nice young lady… So, what’s that with the public relations thing?” He asked, as he hadn’t heard of such a thing before. Selene smiled, her eyes little half-moons that hid the redness of her gaze.

“Huntsmen are like celebrities, my dear… I would not want you to be merely another cog in the machine… Dear Ozpin would enjoy that too much… So I am going to make you a star… Someone whose name will be sung throughout the ages… Jaune Arc...”

The look in her eyes was almost crazed, yet he felt how she was sincere in her manner. “Mama…” He smiled at her, even as she smiled, her warm and maternal smile enough to warm his heart. “You’re too good for me. Weiss has invited me to come to visit her at eleven, can I…”

Selene’s smile stiffened a little, before it widened, a warm look in her eyes that looked almost like smouldering anger. “Of course, my dear. Do have fun with your friend.” The tone of her voice was warm, yet her eyes flashed with anger.

“You’re upset.” He said, even as she turned her head, like a huffy child.

“She gave me this letter, said that she wished to talk to me at eleven.” The note was pulled out, which Selene snatched from his fingers, reading through it… before smiling softly.

“Jaune… You made me worry.” The woman said, as she folded the letter again and handed it back to him, the smile much warmer than before. “By all means… Go to visit your friend.” Her eyes were calmer, even as she smiled at him. “Do remember… Always…”

He smiled, as he held up his Scroll. “It would be stupid of me, Mama. Her father would find something… would manipulate something. You’ve told me about his tactics.”

Weiss was his friend… and he hoped that she wasn’t going to break off his friendship. She was a nice girl, a little lost, but she was his friend. An Arc never went back on their friendships, after all.

He stood in front of the door nearly five minutes later, knocking once and then waiting. The door was opened up by one of the bodyguards, who gave him a flat stare, the man obviously remembering that he’d been with Tyrian, looking him over. “Eh, Weiss Schnee expects me?” The man looked back, before nodding once and closing the door. He could hear the man move, even as he knocked on the door, Weiss’ voice sounding impatient, with a ‘Yes, I did ask for the young man to come to me. Do what you’re paid to do and let him in!’ that definitely held Weiss’ own tone of half-forced expectation of obedience in it.

He put his Scroll in one of his pockets after clicking it in the ‘screen lock’ position, his fingers tapping in the passcode and leaving most of the programs running on the background. The power would last for a few days, he figured with the 88% on the power button left.

“Miss Schnee allow you to enter.” The bodyguard said, obviously looking a little chastised. He entered a similar-looking room to Selene’s own, the manner of décor different, more Atlesian in style than Selene’s general style that held more distinguishment of tastes and flavours of style.

“The young miss wishes you to enter her room. We will be outside at all times.” The man’s voice was threatening, yet he knew well that Weiss was someone who was more than a little sheltered by her father’s will.

He knocked on the door and heard Weiss move, opening it up a little. She wore a deep blue dress that she’d worn during the performance, her face looking a little more made up than before, her eyes looking into his own. “Please… Come in.”

Her gentle voice was enough to lure him into her demesne, without even a care for himself. As the door shut behind him, he thought that he could hear a click, the lock twisted, even as she took a deep breath.

“Did you… Did you like the concert?”

She asked, her voice breathless, even as she moved, brushing against him. She was smaller than him, she smelled wonderful. Her breasts were captured in the dress, her eyes looking up at him, expectantly.

“You were amazing.”

He said, genuinely. She looked at him as if she had heard that she was the winner of a lottery for a perfect life, a smile blossoming on her face, as she looked down. She seemed to be mustering her courage for something, but then seemed to think better of it. She moved closer, placing a hand on his chest.

“I’m… You’re the first friend that I’ve made who isn’t…” She made a gesture to everything around her. “You’re…” Her eyes looked at him, and he felt the urge to take that purity, to make her feel how the truth of the world laid only in the expression of care for one… for a singular person who could bring her dreams to fruition.

“Weiss…” He said, as she seemed to gather her will, her hand grabbing his hoodie, and she pushed herself on her tip-toes, kissing him on the lips. It was a kiss that held passion, that held need, and he felt himself respond to it, her breathless moment of consolidation of her will and the tongue invading his own being something that egged him on.

Her arms wrapped around him, as she climbed into him, the dress ripping a little, yet she cared little for it, her lips against his own. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed, the minor imperfection of the scar only adding to her charm.

It was when she needed to breathe again that he could feel how close she was, as he found himself pressed up against the door. “Weiss…” His groin was hard, even as her eyes looked at him.

“I’ve never felt like this before, Jaune… Please…” Her head shook lightly, as he knew that she would need just a little push to fall into the abyss… Her lips pressed against his again, as she kissed him with the passion of a dying lover, as her hands held on to him, eyes tearing up, their breathing heavy, even as she took his lips. With a word, he could stop her. With a single word, he could shut her down.

It was a simple ‘I don’t like you like that’, and they’d just be friends. He would have her as a friend and she could write this off as a brief minor point in her life…

 ** _‘The decision… To create or to destroy what you have… Is it really your choice to make?’_** The dark thought rose, and he decided.

“Weiss… Ach…”

He broke the kiss, even as she looked at him.

“Are you… sure? With me?” Her eyes were desperate, even as she nosed against his neck, her tongue sliding over his skin.

She was so needy for his touch, that his hands brushed over him. “I’ve never felt like this for anyone before… Please, Jaune… Please.” Her voice pleaded as she tugged on his hoodie. He felt that there could be a moment where he could shock her to her senses…

“I want to do this… I need to do this, Jaune… I don’t know…” She paused, indecision and fear in her eyes. “I don’t know if I’m going to be alive in a few weeks’ time. I’ve got… I’ve got a test in front of me… One that may take my life. Please…” Her plea was enough, as her eyes teared up slightly.

“You’re my friend, Weiss…” He said, and her eyes widened, fear flashing inside her. “If you want something, you’ve only got to ask.” Her hopes went up and those eyes teared up, and he found himself torn from the door, her breathing heavy, making her modest chest rise and fall, her tongue sliding over delicately painted lips, stalking towards him, her fingers tugging at his dress.

“Show me… Show me what it’s like to be loved.” Her voice was heavy, breathy and moaning, as she tugged at the dress, the buttons jerked off, and he could see pale flesh below, more pale flesh than he’d seen before.

“Are you… sure?” He asked once more, even as the dress hit the ground and she looked at him, her body there half-bared for his eyes, the clothing that she wore consisting only of some Schnee-pattern undergarments and a single brassiere that kept her breasts contained.

Her eyes looked at him, as she pushed him down to the bed. “Yes.” She half-moaned at him, as her tongue found his mouth once more as she kissed him, her hands exploring over his body. He felt her fingers go over his pants, and found indecision in her eyes, as she looked at him.

“I’m… I’ve never done it with… with anyone.”Her voice was uncertain, even as he felt pity for her. His hands worked on the buckle to his belt, as her own hands laid on his own, and she gave a soft moan as his hands slid up afterwards, pressing against that flawless stomach, caressing it.

“Jaune… This may be the last time I can be with anyone… I’m going to be a Huntress… So please…” Her body sat there, as her hands laid on his underwear, her eyes pleading… weakness and frailty in her eyes and body language, a desire that had been suppressed… and there was one word that he could utter to make it all go away…

He could mention that he was recording the conversation, that she was trying to force him to go along with her own whim…

“Please…” She grabbed the band and then tugged it down, a soft little gasp as she did so. “Let me.”

He laid back and let her. Her touch was clumsy and she had an almost innocent look on her face when she saw him grow, yet the moment when he pushed himself into her, she went wild.

As he laid beside her, her small form pushed against his own, spooking with her and knowing that there had been seven condoms used in the span of three hours, he marvelled at the way that she slept. “I won’t let anyone harm you, Weiss… I will protect my friends with my life…”

Her eyes opened, and he had figured that she was asleep, her eyes tearing up. “I… I just… thank you. Thank you so much.” Her voice was genuine, even as her eyes said different words. Three little words, starting with I and ending with You.

“Everything is going to be okay, Weiss… Tomorrow, we can part… I care for you.” She nuzzled against him, her face turned away.

“Stupid…” Her smile was enough, as he wrapped an arm around her.

She was a great friend.

Mom always said that strangers were friends you didn’t know yet… But this… Weiss definitely was one of the friends that he would keep safe.

He never noticed the red-eyed gaze that he directed towards her, as the selfish impulse ran through him, his finger tracing over her pert chest.

**_‘No matter what occurs… She will remain safe.’_ **

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments! Salem's moved some of her pawns on the board and is preparing things... And Jaune is following along in her footsteps! Foundations are being laid... And a bed is being made.**


	8. Dominus Immobilis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Weiss Schnee getting her sundae stirred!
> 
> Salem! Some Arcs!

**Chapter 8: Dominus Immobilis**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune twisted a little as he laid in the bed with Weiss, feeling her cuddle a little closer. The Scroll was still in his pants, even as he checked the time on the clock. A beep had drawn him from the land of slumber, the time being eight in the morning, especially with how the evening had gone.  _'That had been… woah.'_

He hadn't imagined that Weiss would have the stamina to go on for such a long while. He didn't think that she'd want to go for round two, three and four either. With how she had leaned against him and said that she wanted to do better, she had scored major points with him. Her way of acting was special, even as she had pressed herself against him, left marks on his flesh, her small hands strong where they counted. It was a need, simple maddened need for comfort, closeness… affection.

Pressing her against the bed and taking her roughly had spurred on twitches, eyes rolling back and gasps coming from her mouth that had been hot, heavy and needy, arms pulling him close as she kissed him like a drowning woman grabbed for a hold in a frozen sea.

The Scroll sounded again, even as Weiss woke from her slumber, a soft smile on her lips as she leaned closer to kiss his chest. He got out, feeling the breeze of his naked lower body. His clothing had been strewn all across the room, Weiss having been more than a little adventurous… It made him wonder, even as her fingers traced over his hand. "I've gotta take this." He said, her smile warm as she nodded, permission given freely.

He got his Scroll, swiping the recording app to the side, shutting it off. There was sufficient material on it to make sure that he wouldn't be getting in any sort of difficulty with the law, enough to make him safe. He saw the caller, grimacing.

 _'_ _Dad, wrong time to call…'_

He sat down on the bed again, getting comfortable and wrapping an arm around Weiss. She seemed to take it as permission to snuggle in closer, even as he accepted the call. Her hand grabbed a hold of his little Jaune again, giving it a soft little stroke, a flush on her cheeks, as she slid down, a condom grabbed and then pulled out. "Yeah?"

She shuddered a little, as he grew in her hands. She was far more daring than he'd imagined, emboldened by the knowledge that she might die.

"Ah, Jaune." His father, Ashton Arc, spoke up, his grizzled handsome features that always seemed to charm his mother standing out, the armour that he wore in his Huntsman career somewhat dented, the room that he usually made calls in appearing around him. A small office, more or less, as something that he would be able to have some privacy.

"Jade and Verde told me about you getting a personal chauffeur or something?" Weiss smiled, as she put the condom on, a soft exhilarated sound coming from her. He stiffened in more ways than one, the camera turned on, as he did by a press of the button.

"Well… It's eh…" He floundered, not sure whether to give the man information that Tyrian was more like a bodyguard of some sort, though the man was perfectly friendly in most respects. "Dad, I'm kind of… y'know, busy?"

The man laughed, his head shaking lightly. "With what? Having sex? Pull the other one, Jade and Verde told me about your gaffe. Seriously… Fantasizing about hot singers?" Weiss clenched around him, her eyes looking at him with a look, even as a smile came to her face. She looked a little like Mama did, even as she moved her hips. Slow little twists, learned through their interaction together.

"Well… Eh…" He tried to come up with something. "I'm kind of in the middle of something, please? Call back in… say, an hour?" He knew that his father would just bluster through any objections even as he said so. The man was all like 'Confidence, son, confidence! That'll net you seven daughters and one son!'.

"You know, that Selene woman isn't up to anything good. I've looked at the information that Terra's provided, she's not really someone who's got a clean nose, y'know? She's just someone in her late fifties." Weiss' eyes widened, and he figured that she'd had enough of a chat with Selene to worry about such a thing. Mama looked younger than fifty.

"She said that she'd make me her heir. Dad, please…" He pleaded, even as Weiss increased her motions. Her breathing was evened, a side-effect of her singing lessons, undoubtedly. "Could you… call back later?" Her eyes were worried, even as his dad ran roughshod over the objection.

"I don't see why I shouldn't be concerned! A woman her age should not be investing things into a young fool like you! Your foolish dream is just a dream, give up and become a farmer or something... Your mother would be prouder of you, rather than just… that." The man's personal opinion had been depressing, even as he'd nicked Crocea Mors from the family storage box.

"I'm still doing what I want to do, dad." Weiss groaned softly, as she moved her hips, a low sensual sound that was lost in his heated exchange. "Now… Buzz off. I don't want to hear you preach at me about what I should and shouldn't do. I'm my own man."

She looked at him, that look in her eyes of need, even as his father made a scoffing sound. "If you didn't have me, your family would be destitute! You're much better off staying in your own community, instead of… wishful fancies!"

He gritted his teeth. The will to destroy the man rose inside him, and his hand grabbed Weiss' hips, pulling her down with her buttocks smacking against his thighs. A soft little 'Ooff!' came from her lips, as her head laid back in her neck and she shuddered.

"My dream, dad.  _My_  dream. You don't think that I could make it, so I don't think you've got any right to criticize me for my dreams." The man was going to object, to interfere with his words, yet he was more than pissed off with the man. "I'm going to do what I want, I'm going to make love to who I love and I will make sure that the others are proud of me, even if you aren't." The man's face twisted, even as he gritted his teeth.

"Now listen here, Jaune Arc! You've got no right to talk to me like that! The day you can muster up the confidence to get a girlfriend and actually not fuck up, as your sisters have told me multiple times… I will accept that dream of yours as having a shred of possibility. You require confidence! That's all girls want. A strong, confident man who'll make them feel safe."

Weiss growled, tearing the scroll out of his hand. "Now listen here, you asshole! If I hear another bad word about my friend, I will do whatever I can to make sure that your life grows a lot more complicated!" She hissed, and she looked at his father's image on the Scroll. He could imagine his father's flabbergasted look, even as his face would have to compose itself after having Weiss deliver her little angry speech.

"You want to know what your son can do to a woman?!" The Scroll was tilted down, aimed right at the point where he's connected with her. "That's how he can do a woman. If all you think that a woman wants is some sort of man who'd just have confidence, you are WRONG." The anger in her voice showed through clearly, as she looked at the man again, raising the Scroll to her face once more. "Now call him back if you must in a few days. We are quite busy with ensuring that there is mutual satisfaction in our intimate dialogue and you are ruining that satisfaction, good sir. Goodbye."

The Scroll call was shut off and she threw it onto the pillow next to him, her next move aggressive and fierce, even as he switched positions, pushing her against the bed. "I'm… I'm sorry… My father is…" He knew the type. His own father was not popular with that sort of thing, especially the life choices of his daughters and son. Saphron coming out as gay had been the cause for a riot in the house, the man having been more or less apoplectic at the thought of his precious daughter being with a woman who was into that sort of thing. His daughter being into women was... worse.

Adrian had been a blessing, though he wasn't sure how they'd gotten that together… The announcement for the wedding was only three weeks in advance, and Terra was pregnant… But Saphron had always been good at hiding some secrets from her mom and dad.

"I know what that's like…" She said in a dark whisper, even as he pressed his lips against her. She moved, spreading her legs, the soft moans turning higher, her voice able to hit those really high notes, even as she passionately shifted a little. "I just… I just got so m-ahhh…"

She gave a little quiver, as her legs wrapped around him, her fingernails dragged over his skin. "I'm just… Thank you." She whispered, even as he felt himself reaching that peak once more, and he shuddered with her, collapsing on top of her. She smiled, even as she nuzzled against the crook of his neck. "Thank you for giving me this wonderful night."

"That's what being a friend is all about, isn't it?" He said, as he pulled out, feeling how her body was warm below him. "I think we do need a shower right now, don't we?" Her face showed some distaste, clearly not willing to move, yet her eyes were as warm as they could get.

"Of course… Hmm…" She mumbled, pulling the condom off him and tying it off with a little knot. It was a cute gesture from her, making him smile a little at the way that she did so.

"You take it first." He offered, the smile on her face hesitant as she rolled out of bed. A red stain was on the sheets, right where they'd made love for the first time. He had taken her virginity, or at least, that's what it looked like.

As she disappeared into the shower, he could hear the ringtone of his Scroll again, the familiar sound of the Valean orchestra showing that it was a known number.

"What the hell did you do to dad?" The concern in Verde's voice wasn't faked, as she looked at him with a look that clearly spoke volumes about him. He chuckled softly, knowing that his father wouldn't have much to do with getting treated in such a manner.

"He was interrupting, so…"He grinned sheepishly, even as Verde handed the Scroll to Jade.

"Seriously, did you do it with that woman?" The concern in her voice was just as much as her sister, a worried look, different from the bitchiness that had been there before yesterday, though he cared for them in his own manner.

"No… Selene is… She's different, alright? She's got a lot of heart for people." The look that came from them spoke volumes. They didn't believe him, as usually was the case. He got up, walking through the room and gathered his clothing, the smell of sweat and sex heavy in the room. Weiss definitely hadn't cut corners when she made love, as she had been vocal, passionate and needy… Just as Selene was, when in a certain mood.

"Jaune, really… I-" The look that his sister gave him suddenly seemed to change. Verde had poked her in the side. He could see their hotel room, a far cry from the one he was in now. They only had a lamp, a badly outdated tv set and what seemed to be beds that were made out of jute and cloth.

"Oh god… You really did get laid, didn't you?" The concern in her voice evaporated softly. "You got laid and you… Fuck… Dad was asking who the girl was that was sleeping with you and we'd just… thought…" The conversation didn't seem to go much further, as the door to the attached bathroom opened up.

"Jaune? Would you like to join me?" She asked softly, in a tone which was probably sultrier than she intended. It was a tone of love, care and concern.

The slack-jawed look on his sister's face as the mental processes faltered giving the perfect time for him to snap a screenshot of that, his face changing to show concern. "Is that your father again? You can tell him to go take a long hike off Atlas if he's ever around. I'm sure that he'd like the drop…" The angry moody tone that Weiss adopted being enough to make him smile. He got up, walking to the young woman that stood there, sans any clothing.

"My sisters." Weiss' eyes sparkled softly, as she smiled at him. Mouthing 'Should I?' at him, he had an inclination of what she might do. He handed her the Scroll, which she took, a damp hand taking it by the outer casing.

"I do hope that you've enjoyed my concert." The smile on her face was gentle and without any sort of malice in it, even though the anger inside her at his father's actions seemed to be roaming through her system. "Jaune is… He is a wonderful friend."

"But… You're… You're Weiss Schnee. What can you see in him? He's…  _lame_." Her eyes met his and she smiled, much more confidently than he had ever seen her, his presence bolstering her, for some reason, with confidence.

"Eight mind-blowing orgasms. It was… quite refreshing." The sound that both of his twin sisters made was a twist between a gag, a choke and a strangled sound of 'Jaune?!'. "Now, we are going to head to the showers… Where he's going to give me number nine, ten and eleven, if his previous performance is anything to go by." She smiled, even as the little smug comment registered with him.  _'Well… That's a change from the girl that I met before.'_

He wasn't sure, yet he could feel somehow that she had gained a little bit of confidence, at least in his presence. He was offered the Scroll again, to the surprised faces of his sisters. They seemed to have a little trouble breathing properly, as they looked at him as if he'd just declared that he was going to marry Weiss Schnee in a week. "So, eh… Yeah, I've got to get that shower. I'll call you later when I'm on the flight, alright?" The call was shut down before they could even respond, leaving him with Weiss in the close proximity.

She smiled at him, confidently now. It was something of a charm to her as she stood there, bare breasts visible there with his eyes roving over her body, pressing forward against him. "You're one of the people who I will defend, as soon as I'm a huntress."

It was an admission to him that she would do what she wanted, that she was not going to falter in the fight against the Grimm, against those who would do bad things for profit and for the self-enrichment.  _'Something that I can empathize with.'_

"I'm… I'm sorry." She mumbled, even as they stepped under the hot spray of the water, his hands brushing through her hair gently as the water washed them clean.

"Don't be." He said, voice trying to reinforce her confidence, trying to banish the feelings inside her that swirled. Where there had been confidence within her now suddenly felt like a deep abyss, her body shuddering a little.

"I just… Knowing you… I wish I'd known you before." She said, her voice holding remorse meshed with yearning. Her hand meshed with his own, squeezing the fingers lightly and looking up at him. "It would have made my days bearable."

"Hey, you're apparently leagues above what I could get for a girlfriend…" He said, her eyes looking down, her fingers squeezing a little tighter. She looked conflicted, before he spoke up.

"We're friends… That's all that matters. You've got… You've got a good memory. I'm happy that I was your first." Her eyes looked up, a speechless expression on her face. It was half-yearning, half surprised, her eyes wide as she looked into his, a deep sigh coming from her mouth.

"You don't have to worry, I'll be your friend until the last breath comes from my lungs." The hope in her eyes was like a beacon, even as he shuddered to see her, her eyes closing for an instant, as she placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'll… I'll see you again soon. Beacon has… has weekends. Let's…" She hesitated.

"Let's have dates. As… As friends, yes? Maybe with… with a bit of a night in a hotel?" She flushed, her shy blush making him laugh, even as he grabbed the shampoo bottle and started to work on her hair.

"If my little Weiss wishes it, this knight shall do as she commands." He watched her guileless, happy smile, his hands working on her hair. It was the feeling of being here with a young woman who wanted to be his friend, who had asked him to sleep with her… A good friend did that for a friend, or so it made sense. His sisters complained about their boyfriends from time to time, but there was a tale to be taught about the half-nude slumber parties that he'd been privy to as a young growing teenager. Six sisters on the couch with their friends, wearing tight and frilly pajamas and whatever not, sobbing away to the Gigantic, at the moment when they had been seeing the ship sink due to Sea Leviathan attack. That the girlfriends had given him a few looks and a comment here and there hadn't helped, as he ferried them a new plate of snacks, fattening food that they ate by the bucketload, or so it appeared.

His sisters would never entertain the thought, but one of their girlfriends had blatantly asked him whether he'd like to go up to his room with her, wear the bedsprings out a bit… and then had been promptly receiving the smack to the back of the head and 'Don't hit on our little brother, he's only thirteen!' as a chastisement. His sisters did not mind the occasional jibe, several of them being a bit snibby at times, yet it was clear to him that they loved him in their own way.

"You should get back to… to your godmother." She said, once she'd properly rubbed his body clean with a sponge. The favour had been given to her first, and she had moved like a nymph, her whole body ticklish, yet with the impish manner of someone who clearly enjoyed the touches.

It was such a stark change from the shy and intimidated girl he had first met, yet it was something that brought a smile to his face.  _'I like this new Weiss.'_

He flicked the Scroll on again, the recording program working once more to record everything. One could not be too careful when dealing with others, especially with the young woman's father who would pounce on him if he saw the chance. He wasn't going to take chances… His mama had said a few words about the man, words that were not flattering in the slightest.

"You have no idea what you have done." The man's voice was strict as he spoke up, Weiss stiffening immediately, Jaune looking into the man's face. "Her future is set, she is-"

Anger welled up inside her. "She is my friend, sir." He didn't know when, yet his vision turned red, his body language shifting. Who was this man who dared to challenge him, dared to interfere with something that was his? What nature was there to this man who dared to challenge someone superior with an attitude like that?

"No matter what you say, no matter what you do…" He was unaware of the inflexion to his voice changing, as he moved, his hoodie not threatening in the slightest with Pumpkin Pete upon the front, yet his eyes glinting, as their deep crimson colour flashed, the sclera turning dark.  **"All will be futile. Weiss is her own woman… She's got her own decisions to make… And you know…"**

He did not turn to her, as he looked into the man's eyes. To his gaze, the man was small, like an insect. The power inside him burned, twisting and scorching, as he looked down at this little man who dared to impede his way, with his friend being in the balance.  **"I have learned from Selene a few things… In the grand scheme of the world, you are insignificant. If you did not have something I value, you would be like a maggot, crushed below her."**

The threat hung clear, as anger writhed through him. A glance at the window, at the man's reflection, as heat coloured his features and made anger show on his face, his head turning back to the man.  **"I'll advise you… Leave her alone. Go back to your mansion, to your money… She used to be yours… But now she is her own."**

It was assumptive of him to speak for her, yet he felt anger boil inside him.  **"In this world, there are bigger monsters than you… Greater threats to humanity… She wants to be a Huntress. She wants to do good in the world…"**  The heat was fought down, as the power crackled in his body. He wanted to destroy this man, to make him feel the pain that Weiss felt… the hope that she had been compressing deep inside her.

The man could rave and rant all that he wanted, yet Selene had impressed upon him a few core things… A king did not bow before mere commoners, one's friends should be cherished for their traits and that there was nothing that was out of her reach in this world.

"Let her." His voice changed, as the blue returned to his eyes once more and he looked at the man."She is not your toy, not another thing you own… She's your daughter, a young woman who has more than enough to do in the world to make her name known…"

"If you think I am going to be intimidated by a little whelp who barely has grown a beard, you are sorely mistaken." The man's voice was calm and cold, looking at him with eyes that bore nothing but chilly malice. The man's nature seemed to be bolder when it came to dealing with him… Yet Jaune was undeterred.

"I don't need you to be intimidated, Mister Schnee. I stand by my friends." His hand laid on Weiss' shoulder, even as she took a deep breath. She seemed to want to say something. "I'm going to go now. Trust me, I will ask my godmother to inquire whether Weiss has been able to go to Beacon." The delivery of the words would suffice, even as he mentally calculated the chances of his mama being willing to go to such a length, the man's eyes narrowing, yet he did not speak up.

"I'll see you again soon, Weiss." He winked at her, to which she flushed. She wanted to say something, yet he brushed past the man, not willing to make this more of an argument than it was.

As he stood outside, he felt the weight slip off his shoulders, even as he heard the angry words start up behind the door. He felt bad for Weiss, yet he knew that he had said too much. It was half a threat, half a theory… But Mama was more than just a woman, she was someone who knew about magic, about things that he wouldn't ever know about.

Worry flooded his system, and he increased his steps, knocking on the door, watching Hazel open it up. The man stepped aside to let him in, his eyes holding some concern, as if he was worried. "Is everything alright?" The man asked, even as Jaune looked at his reflection in the mirror, noticing the hickeys on his neck, where Weiss had decided to explore.

"Yes, I was just… Heh." He smiled. He'd had sex with a beautiful girl, someone who wanted to be his friend, who was more than willing to defend him in the case of his family…

"Do moderate your levels of exertion. It is not good to engage in too many things at once." The man's voice was moderate, even as he spotted Selene gliding towards him, the illusion on her features slowly melting away to show her pale and snowy complexion, a smile that reached her eyes.

"Did you… enjoy the company of your friend?" Her voice was like the briefest of whispers, audible to his ears without any sort of distraction.

"Her father was… bothersome. I worry that he'll shout at her… He wasn't happy with her when I left." He frowned, and she frowned in similar manner.

"I'll see whether I can arrange for an accident… It is not proper for a young man and a young woman to be stopped in their engagements of friendship." The look on her face promised pain for the man, pains beyond which most people would allow.

"No, no… She'd be a little sad if he died…" Her lips pursed together, as she pouted.

"But…" He shook his head. His mama could be a little bit too eager, especially when she felt the need. "Did he threaten you?"

He blinked. Was he threatened? Yes… He had been accused of not knowing what he had done, that Weiss' future had been set. "Well… Apparently I don't know what I'm doing." She looked angry, her eyes glowing, her hands gripping him with a stronger grip that made his arms feel a little pained. "But… But you're better than him."

A smile on her face, as he tried to recall the words that he had used. "You're too kind… Now, did you at least record something?" It was her suggestion, mostly, to record everything…. Well, most things. It wasn't something that he would have done naturally, yet it made sense… What better way to safeguard yourself than to have evidence? The world didn't work on kindness, yet his mama… she was kind.

"Of course." He handed her his Scroll, sliding the recording off, her fingers finding the slider and sliding it back to the current recording's start.

"Go and wash up again, Jaune… Fresh underwear has been laid out for you, I do not want to have a stinky boy going to Beacon, you hear me?" He smiled, even as she patted his arm. "Let me listen to this recording…"

* * *

She looked at Hazel, who looked questioningly. "Have you prepared everything in accordance to my will?" The business mask was back on, the man nodding, clearly a little taken aback by her treatment of her darling Jaune.  _'I need to really invest in some good privacy measures… But alas…'_

She was in control of everything. If Jacques Schnee thought that he could intimidate HER little boy with his money, he was woefully out of his depth. "Of course, my lady."

"Good." She said, that topic dismissed, even as the angry voice of Jacques Schnee came from the speaker of the Scroll. Such a good boy Jaune was, to record even that little inflexion, the way that he dealt with the man….

As the sound played, she could see Hazel looking a little torn. For the moment, she was pleased by how Jaune had domineered the conversation. Not quite the gentle touch that she would have, yet she was a woman… A man was allowed to threaten with force… women had to be more modest in their means. "Is something the matter?"

"Your grace, I… I find myself questioning the young man's appearance here. He does…" Hazel struggled, even as she looked at him, drawing herself up to her not-as-imposing height, looking at him. "Is he… willing?"

He certainly was, if his enthusiasm of the previous morning was any case. Already, her mind was wound to a tense coil, working thoughts into the scheduling that little adventure for him and her, a moment of repose.

"In serving my goals?" She inquired for further clarification, as she let her mind wander about that. If one had to look at it from a perspective that she held, it would be a detriment. He would upset plans with his mere presence, as he held the magic within him that was hers… But it was something that she had opted to do.

"He certainly is. Do not doubt the devotion of a son towards his mother…" The man didn't seem to be understanding of that fact, as he looked at her with a twitch of disbelief, her smile turning more insidious. "Imagine him to be like your sister… Innocent. Free… I saw a child reach out to me, nearly thirteen years ago… Innocent, without knowledge of evil in the world. I care for him, just as you care for your sister… Would Gretchen not have enjoyed his company?"

The man's face turned dark and gloomy, as the memories roved over his mind's eye, the memory of a sister who was lost by Ozpin's cruel schemes and plots… She had evoked the memory without a shred of conscience, knowing that it was the key to this man. An apt enforcer, a man who would not stop until his enemy was dead.

"She would have loved him. An easy charm, innocent… The desire to sacrifice his life for others." Salem smiled at the man with a manner that had charmed many over the aeons. The man's words were simple, yet the man was wrapped in his memories.

"A good young man, yes… He would be a friend, perhaps an acquaintance. Such innocence…" The words were to pry open the man's heart… It never paid to have merely one way to force the man's services into alignment. "Don't you think that he will grow well to become one of the movers of this world?"

"He… He has some skill in ensuring that people grow to care, yes." The man admitting that much was a sign that he had grown fond of the blonde son of hers who was not her son yet, who  _would_  be her son, given enough time.

"Indeed." She said. "He is more than just a young boy with a dream… And we'll keep him safe, won't we?" The man nodded, his face stern once more. "Plenty of children have died by Ozpin's hands… So, the ones who dare to go into that den of monsters will need a protector…"

"My lady, I wish to-" She held a hand up, shaking her head.

"No, your talents are better suited for my protection. I will leave Tyrian here as his contact… It would be such a terrible thing not to have a proper majordomo… So you shall accompany me." The smile on her lips was enough, as her eyes looked at Hazel Rainart's face, which had taken the lure that'd been baited and prepped and was now hooked. There was a look on that face that did not fully agree, yet he nodded either way.

"He is not the sanest of individuals, My lady… Yet he will serve well for the young master's bodyguard." She nodded to herself.

"Do not fear… You may teach him things when you return to Vale. You are not to be wasted, Mister Rainart…" The strides that she made towards the door, the illusion slipping into place, even as she strode with a confidence that was inherent in her.

"Now… We have an economic powerhouse to spook."

The confrontation would be as usual… Her holding the cards, with the man forced to concede once more. She knew just the way to go about it too…

The terrified look on the man's face was nothing out of the ordinary, as the bodyguards shifted uncomfortably around him, the way that she'd laid out her ultimatum, the girl that her Jaune had selected for a friend… and more, going by the marks on his skin, seated some small distance away, trying not to look at her.

"It would be so easy to spin into a tale, Jacques… The company president of the Schnee Dust Company, threatening the boy who took your daughter's heart… My, imagine what the press would think of it… Star-crossed lovers, perhaps?" She held the advantage here, knowing well that a few well-placed rumours that held enough of the truth would be able to push away the world.

"Much better than 'Rapist Weiss Schnee, assaulter of an innocent young man', wouldn't you think?" The look that the man gave to his daughter was stony, even as she looked at Weiss, who had grown very pale. "My eyes do not lie… and neither does the recording. It'd be such a…" She smirked.

"Terrible, terrible thing… The rich Atlesians flaunting their power… A man who married into the family, teaching his heir to take, take and take…" The words were meaningful, her gaze directed at Weiss. "And… Well…"

Her smile was as predatory as it could be, as she leaned towards the man. "You know… I could start to sell the stock I have in the Schnee Dust Company…" The man paled. Salem had owed fourty percent of the stocks of the Schnee Dust Company, having provided an infusion of cash for the cash-strapped Dust Miner Nicholas Schnee nearly six decades before the current era.

"You will do nothing to the girl, Jacques. The boy approves of her as a friend… and I do trust his judgment. Whatever plans for her that are brewing within your mind…" Her hand brushed over her shoulder, brushing off a speck of dust seemingly. "Forget them. You wouldn't want to make me… upset with you, right?"

The man caved. It was a delicate little game that she played, yet for Jaune… No…

For her family, nothing aside from excellence was expected. She was not going to let her prince be slandered by some bitter jaded industrialist with debt, defamation and what-not…

A house full of children… Daughters who would know the magnificence of her, one son who would gladly love them as much as she loved him. His concubines and one grand empire, spanning the world… Herself wearing the crown of an empress, him wearing the crown of an emperor…

The world did not need its false beliefs in individuality… No…

It needed guidance.

"She decided to…" The man said, a smile on her lips as she directed her gaze to the silent girl, who seemed to shrink back some more.

"He talked about how worried he was for you. " The girl flushed, a smile that was warmer than the subzero smile that she'd worn when dealing with the girl's father.

' _Just a little touch… A minor kindness…'_  The girl would be like putty in her hand… The files on the psychological profile did not lie in the slightest.

She could see how Jaune had dismantled the cold exterior, had brought the warmth within to the forefront. "You'll make a great huntress, girl. Do keep him safe… He needs all the friends that he can get."

The girl seemed to want to ask something, yet she couldn't muster the courage to do so. It was the need of the clarity, she guessed, at what level she stood. She was not the boy's biological mother, yet she felt… she felt closer to him than his own mother and father. Ashton and Carmella Arc were parents who had different styles of caring for their family, with Carmella Arc being the stay at home mother, whilst the father ranged out to do missions for the Kingdom.

"I have other engagements to deal with, Jacques… Weiss." The use of the girl's name drew her full attention, even as she inhaled, nearly as if to say something, her father giving a long-suffering exhale.

"I will take my leave… Do enjoy your time at Beacon, Weiss." The girl did not know that Jaune would be attending Beacon as well, perhaps an oversight of her little prince… or perhaps intentional. She could see his handsome form already entangling the hearts of the girls around him, working them like marionettes for a personal play… Just as a king should. Both father and daughter rose, as was according to the protocol, to show her out.

She was above such trivialities, of course. She was a woman who knew her role in the world, as a matron of the family, a queen who would rule the world as a goddess…

His dalliances were mere dalliances… He would love her, and nobody else but her… Concubines were there for the slaking of lust and perhaps for engagements in the bedroom with, if they performed an apt service.

"Thank you, Miss Umbra." The smile on her face was carefully sculpted in order to give a maternal hint to it, as she patted the girl's shoulder, leaning forward and whispering in her ear softly the words that the girl needed to hear.

"Jaune's Scroll number is…" The words were soft as she gave the girl his number, the girl's eyes widened, a grateful smile on her lips. It was all carefully done to give her an emotional edge in the girl's heart, to show that she could be strict, but also kind…

She was after all, not trying to harm the poor girl. She would be a pretty concubine, after all…

There was something to be said about her chest. It would grow, given a pregnancy or two.

She had plenty of time to witness that happening… Some of the most willful girls always quietened down after a few pregnancies. It put their priorities straight, after all.

* * *

The sound of the engines was something that drew an excitement out of him that was hard to pin down, as he watched the engines hum to life, burning with that indescribable amount of Dust that was needed to aviate in this world that was wholly dependent on Dust. His mama was at his side, giving him some reinforcement.

The hickeys that Weiss had given him were slowly fading out, even as his mama came closer. "I've ensured that your luggage is already stored. Tyrian will remain in Vale for the foreseeable future, in order to act as your hand in Vale. Do not hesitate to use him. He has many skills that will benefit you." The concern in her voice was real, as she smiled at him with that trusting smile.

"Ma'am?" Hazel said, as Selene's smile dipped a little, her gaze directed towards the bear of a man.

"Of course, Hazel. Jaune, my dearest… You will be going into a dangerous land. Remember what I have taught you…" Her smile was warm, as he nodded.

' _When amongst people, achieve the best result that you can through diplomacy and words, rather than brute force. A will is much more easily bent than it is broken. No matter physical skills, Magic is still something that can triumph over anything and anyone.'_

The warnings had stuck well, even as she had told him of the techniques that she had used to form certain things. A fireball was elementary, a thunderstorm was different… and a cataclysmic reshaping of the landscape would be a little harder… but possible.

She had told him to experiment with the elements of magic, muting the sound with the technique that she had imparted on him. He could make his own magical spells, if he tried… Raw magic would still overpower nearly everything around him.

"I love you." He said, smiling at his mama. She was the only one that mattered right now, knowing well that the woman meant nothing but good. A small ringing sound came from her, even as she turned away from him, the Scroll raised to her ear.

"Do it." She said in a cold voice, cutting the call off.  _'I wonder what she's just done.'_  His mama did a lot of things without explanation, so that it would all make sense in the world. She was the one that he could trust, after she had given him the gift.

She even got him someone who was going to help him be the best Huntsman ever!

Selene's smile was warm, as she hugged him. "Everything is going to be just fine, Jaune… We're going to be one big happy family together." That was a good thing.

* * *

Saphron Cotta-Arc was happy. She knew that her wife worked hard for the benefit of Argus, a technician who had access to the military database from time to time to work with the reception of the dishes around the sites. As she grabbed a firmer hold of the shopping bag in her hand, she waved at one of the neighbours. 

_'Alright, Terra said that she had received a shipment… I think I did put it on the table, right…'_

Terra was such a sweetheart, even if she worked so hard. It had been so long since they'd just frolicked around in the bedroom, ever since Adrian was born…

The thought of their little baby boy was enough to bring her another happy smile. Even with her younger brother still out in the world, it was still a young man to care for, even if the lady that he was in communication with seemed to be the shadier sort.

She put those thoughts away, as she walked closer to her home, the streets familiar and welcoming. Ever since they had moved to Atlas, Terra still carrying the seedling of Adrian within her, they had been more than welcomed by the community. They had less of an issue with their relationship, even if Saphron was only the 'registered partner' to Terra. She'd weathered the humiliation, despite their chances at marriage dwindling with every passing year.

She loved Terra. She loved Adrian, even if he was not her blood. They were a family. "Hello there, dear." The voice of one of their neighbours, an older woman who had apparently served in the Faunus Rights Revolution, if the stories she told were to be believed.

"Ah, good afternoon, Miss Moor, have you had a good day thus far?" The wrinkles on the woman's face turned to a warm smile, as her hand brushed over the grocery bag, as she was known to do. The woman liked to touch things, a hold-over from the time when she'd apparently been in the war and someone had detached one of her hands. The replacement looked lifelike, yet it moved just a bit too mechanically to be real.

"Yes, I saw your wife depart for her job a moment before, looking frustrated. Is everything alright between you two?" She smiled, knowing that it was still a little hard to accept for the older generation, two women living together without a man.

Polygamy was accepted more and more with the great depopulation that the wars had brought on, yet being in a committed lesbian relationship was not so much the case. She knew that Terra loved her, even if she was bisexual and had decided to take the seed from one of her previous partners to make their little Adrian.

It had been a moment of strife in their marriage, but the moment that little Adrian was born, she couldn't help but love him. That she preferred her own sex was not an issue when she'd first laid eyes on the little guy, Terra's smile warm and welcoming. "Of course, Miss Moor. We're just living our lives. The man of the house is working hard, so I can be the mama of the house." The woman smiled, patting her arm lightly.

"If you need someone to look after Adrian for a bit whilst the two of you get some alone time, I hold myself available." Saphron smiled, as she nodded.

"We'll keep it in mind." Terra had been stressed. It had been enough times when she had wanted to go in for a kiss, that Terra was busy with something, the network being down once more, or some other thing.

She set the shopping bag full of groceries down behind her, before she inserted the key in the door, turning it and then-

_**BOOM!** _

Saphron Cotta-Arc's life was saved by the solid wooden front door that blocked most of the explosive force, even as she was thrown back, hitting the ground and only saved from death by the fact that the explosion had not been able to fully hit her, as five houses were decimated in a Fire-Gravity Dust explosion and the resulting cascade of Dust-based appliances destroying themselves.

She broke three ribs, her left wrist and was left with a shattered jaw and abrasions across her whole back. Her son and three of the neighbours did not survive the explosion. Unconsciousness was bliss for her, as she did not have to bear witness to the destruction.

* * *

**Adrian Cotta-Arc died. I think I'm the first person to go and actually kill the little guy… Yeah, Salem REALLY doesn't like people who interfere in her plans. You can see to what lengths she'd actually go to in order to protect what is 'hers'.**

**Next up! Meeting Ruby Rose!**

**The next chapter! It'll be coming sometime in August!**


	9. Immobilis Argentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remnant's favourite source of news... KNOWLEDGE WARS!
> 
> Oh, and a dash of Jaune speaking with his sister.

**Chapter 9: Immobilis Argentum**

 

* * *

The sensation of being in the air in a moving craft sucked balls. It sucked worse than that, actually, but he wasn't going to be able to voice it, even as he tried to push the bile and vomit down through the manipulation of the power inside him, willing himself to maintain his personal sense of style. The hoodie was still on, a memento of sorts of a day before, whilst the formal clothing that were to be used for fighting had been properly prepared for him by his mama.

Huntsman-level meshes woven into the clothing that she had bought him, with only the armour as well as the weapon that had belonged to his family in hand right now, he would be able to fend off the Grimm, without a doubt! He was going to be a hero, he just KNEW it!

The phone call that connected to his Scroll was linked to the number that his family used, opening the Scroll call. "Hello?" The connection was a little shaky, undoubtedly due to the fact that he was on a moving transport, to get to Beacon Academy, the connection jittery.

"Are you okay?" The voice of his second oldest sister, Rouge, sounded, awfully concerned. It was a little relief, even as the smart one of the family seemed to be so full of concern.

"It's a flight... Of course I'm going to be sick." He said, trying to will the courage to keep on going, his whole body shuddering faintly as the bile started to come up again. Her voice sounded concerned, so there must be something.

"I've... Well, heh. I've sort of heard dad rant about irritating women."The tone of voice was light, just as Rouge usually kept it. Being a psychologist, it was better to speak softly and hope that whatever was wrong wouldn't lead to some sort of psycho-analysis of things.

"So... Was it a nice girl? Verde and Jade were terribly incoherent when they called me, asking me why the world decided to stop making sense." The understanding in her voice was enough, and he was sure that she would be able to write volumes on how the interaction between Weiss and himself had been thus far.

"She's a wonderful girl. Warm. Friendly and a little needy for contact. She's got one friend... that's me." There was a pause, as he could hear the scratching of a pen on paper. She liked the old paper notebooks, working with them nearly exclusively.

"And Selene... in comparison to the girl you've made into your friend... How did that work out? Verde and Jade said that you got a chauffeur, but..."The hesitation was there in her voice, even though it seemed more like a pause. It worked to spur on paranoid thoughts, even as he took a breath, exhaling with slight exasperation.

"She's not using me, if that's what you're curious about. This morning, when she'd heard that I'd eh... did that, she went off to confront the girl, and well... She's... She's a bit like mom if she gets angry." The understanding tone was enough to get him to talk, as he felt more at ease with Rouge because she didn't judge.

"All things I've seen thus far indicate that she has a nurturing personality, wishing for you to reach the heights that you can reach." The clinical statement was something that he had heard before, even as she changed tone. "Dad was a little annoyed by your friend's dismissal."

He smiled at the way that she phrased that. Dad had never really been one to hide much of his emotions... and neither did he hide his disappointment at his actions. He was able to just tear you down with words alone, before it would come to personal contests of strength.

"Yeah, she was... She was pretty amazing, ripping the Scroll out of my hands and telling him that she thought I was a wonderful friend." Weiss was nice like that. He could feel the sickness inside him swell and rumble, the pain slowly brushing over his senses as he felt the sickness burn away with the power within him.

"Seems like you've made a friend... So..." The smile he could see on her face was enough. "How was the sex?" The question was blunt and to the point, even as he remembered Weiss' enthusiasm. She had been on him like a fiend, moving, squeezing, touching...

"Different. She's all passion, and she's..." He paused, considering his surroundings, his eyes catching the eyes of another student with red hair smoothed down and combed back, wearing armour that seemed to give him the image of a knight from the old stories and a massive mace, who raised an eyebrow, giving an apologetic smile and mouthing a 'Sorry' as he tuned down the conversation with his sister.

"She's great. Going to Beacon as well, so I'm happy to be her friend." Rouge took a moment to respond, scribbling something down on the pad. It was a tic that she'd gotten into ever since she graduated with honours at university. Why she did it, he didn't know.

"Good, good... I was a little worried." He smiled. His sister was worried for him, not only in a manner where there was something to gain from bullying her younger brother. There was always some care in his eyes, even as he grabbed the picture of their little 'coffee date' from the folder, dragging it to the icon for Rouge's call, sending it.

"Ooh, she's pretty. How'd you run into her?" Rouge asked, even as he chuckled softly.

"She made a comment and my escort put down her bodyguards. Selene is... protective." The words were true, as he knew his mama to be able to inquire casually about whether he would need someone dead or not. She was one of the reasons he was going to learn how to fight and defend her, after all...

"Ah, yes. Has Selene lost someone important to her? That usually is a reason for such actions to be taken towards younger individuals." Rouge looked at things with reason and intelligence, even as she sounded almost bored. It was a quirk, yet she knew well when to be serious.

"Children. A very bad divorce." The sigh of relief could not be faked, as his sister was honest enough about that.

"Saphron's wife was all concerned that she was a part of the underground circuit. I've had a college roommate check out her finances and it seems all to be above the ground. Did you know that she's one of the primary shareholders of the Schnee Dust Company?" He smiled a little, imagining that mama would indeed be someone like that.

"She's been going on about making me learn economics." There was a pause there, even as he wondered briefly on how Doctor Watts was going to ensure that would happen. He hadn't gotten any lesson plan yet, though he was sure that the man would have to find something in his schedule first to make such a plan.

"Does she want to make you her replacement son or something?" The question was strange to his ears, even as he laughed at the notion. He would be the son that she'd need, even if she didn't want him to. She'd shared with him so much... She'd even brought him the joy of feeling one with her.

"She was talking about me becoming her successor, yes." The soft 'Ah' sound came from Rouge's mouth at the words.

"It is not unusual for those who remain childless, through accident or through their own intent, to donate their funds for the next generation to use." The clinical perspective, she had once called it. "To pass on the torch of hope to the next generation by personal choice, as Professor Ozpin of Beacon had once said in a rare TV interview during his early years."

"She's... She's like an aunt. If we need the money, she's willing to help out. I think... I think she sees something akin to her daughters in me." There was so much that he didn't know about Selene yet, but which all seemed so trivial.

"An older woman like her is something to watch out for, little brother. Wouldn't want you to be ensnared to be some toy-boy, hmm?" The teasing tone in her voice was something that most of his sisters seemed to have mastered, even as she was oddly humoured, a picture sent to him suddenly from her side.

A drawing of an older woman with dark hair, eyes that looked to be shaded in the colour of a pen that didn't quite match the other sketch-pen, a face that looked much like his mother's there. "A picture of what I imagine her to look like, based on your description and how she's said to look by Saph's wife." Rouge never called Terra by name, there being some bad blood between the two of them for some reason, something that Saphron had sheepishly admitted to him once upon a time. It was plain that Rouge did not fully approve of Saphron's lifestyle, being the closest in age to her.

"She looks... early thirties? Late twenties, if I could guess..." To give an accurate picture of Selene would be to send a photograph, yet there was never a chance for that. She did not enjoy being photographed. "Younger than fifty, but dad also looks like he's still in his late thirties, doesn't he?" The amused laugh from Rouge was enough to banish his worries, even as he felt the excitement rise, an announcement about them arriving at Beacon Academy drawing him away.

"Yes, he does." It was something that had been an in-joke amongst the family. Their mother had aged normally, showing a little gray at the temples and looking more her age than before, whilst their dad still managed to look like a spry and able man, despite the ever-growing collection of scars on his arms.

"Beacon awaits, big sis." He said, even as she made an amused sound.

"I was just checking up on you. I've got an appointment in about thirty minutes, so I figured I'd check to see what the fuss was about. Good on you for getting a friend and some action to boot. I'll mail you a box of condoms as a gift. Practice safe sex, little brother. Wouldn't want to knock up some poor teenage girl besotted by your romantic gestures, now would we?" The teasing tone was so Rouge that it was like he was back home.

A surge of something welled up in him, the urge to destroy the Scroll rising, even as he exhaled slowly, the feeling fading. He wasn't going to get mad at Rouge for teasing him... Saphron would be doing the same, even though she didn't like boys. It was something that he had gotten used to over the years.

* * *

Salem looked at the building, the sign outside stating that it was 'private property', her gaze going to the man at her side for an instant and nodding to him, Hazel moving forwards in a single motion, even as the doorbell was ringing already when he came on. "Who's it! If it's any of you people for the bills, I'm a legit fighter for freedom and justice! I pay mah taxes!"

The female voice was something that sounded shrill and distasteful, her face carefully put in the mask that would show emotions that she did not feel to her core, the feeling burning inside her about the surroundings, the words of the woman still sounding, even as the door opened on a crack. "I have an appointment..." She said, her voice barely hesitating, a look on her face that was proud yet not overconfident.

"Ah, you must be the Umbra lady, spoken of by the globalist scum that runs this city! There's a lot of words that's being said about you, Miss Umbra." The woman's voice was coarse, with an accent that was uncouth and boorish, yet there was some sort of warmth in her, even as her smile thinned slightly.  _'Some lips will need to be silenced, if it appears to be so...'_

"Come in, come in. I'll show you to the war room... There's... yeah, there's a few guys that'll be doing the work for me in Atlas and Mistral, declarin' the good word against the pigs who control our Kingdoms!" The woman was not the tallest that she'd seen, standing at a solid 5'7, her blonde hair combed to the side and a cocky grin on her face, even as she puffed up her chest. Compared to Salem, she was by far a little rounder.

"An... unique place that you have here." She said, her voice giving no sign of her own appreciation, merely stating that it was unique. It was by far one of the more peculiar locales that she had visited recently.

"It isn't much, but it's what I've got. Ahh, let me get some of my juice. Guaranteed to make your ovaries grow balls, yeah! Made with the best vitamins and all sorts of good stuff! Female Huntress Vitality: To awaken the Huntress in YOU." The slogan seemed a bit out-dated, even as she amused herself with the image of herself growing male parts.

It was a wry smile that blossomed on her face at the image of such a thing happening.  _'Perhaps an illusion of sorts, in the case of Cinder overstepping her boundaries...'_  Let it not be said that she had no sense of humour. It would be amusing to twist the imagery for the young woman a little, to show her something unexpected and insinuate...

She had called Jaune something that he was not, so it was time that she... toyed with her a little.

"So, this is the war room!" A room that was smaller than she'd expected, yet enough for the message to spread. If one wished to spread one's message, one should go for those who are already maligned enough to not be trusted by the public at large.

The doomsayers who spoke hale and heartily about the dangers, speckling shreds of truth through the false lies that Ozpin would wish them to believe. "Ah, would you want some Super Female Vigor? I've got a package here somewhere..." The woman bent over, rummaging, her hands searching through a box, setting a bottle with what appeared to be male enhancement drugs on the counter, labelled as 'FAUNUS-FORCE TWENTY' with the image of a Faunus man with a horse tail wearing rather provocative and few articles of clothing.

"I'll pass, Miss Stones." The tone of formal dismissal was enough, as the woman peered up from the box.

"And how 'bout you, handsome? You wanna have some Super Manly Force, pep up that love life of yours and the misses?" The implication was there and she cast a look at Hazel that was merely a raise of the eyebrow, yet the implicit instructions that were carried within undoubtedly had reached the man.

"I am her bodyguard, Miss Stones." The woman smirked, confidently, pushing herself up against the man.

"Ooh... Call me Alex. Alexandrite Stones, at your service. Ready to mingle and still darn single. Fuck yeah!" Her disapproving look at the woman was enough to silence the woman.

"Please refrain from using such words in my presence." The woman looked a little embarrassed, even as she turned around. Salem raised the eyebrow once more at Hazel, who looked a little beleaguered in the way that he stood there like a statue.

"Alright, so eh... What do I gotta have the big bad Selene Umbra, who looks darn fine in her appearance if I may say so mahself... eh, here." The bait was out, before the fish would be able to be hooked. Her eyes glinted a little as she saw the woman's interest.

"It has come to my attention that you speak the truth, where others would lie." A minor exaggeration, as Alexandrite Stones' broadcasts had only been picked up by the VBC for the past three years, the woman being in her mid-thirties and having a failed marriage behind her.

"That I do, ma'am. The plebs don't know about what I tell... It's a conspiracy, I tell ya! Big bad Huntsmen telling us that the Grimm're evil, but being all sneaky-deaky about them darn illegal Faunus." The fist-gesture that the woman made was detestable, yet Salem did not mention it out loud, nor did she show it.

"What if I invested a hundred thousand Lien in your radio show, Miss Stones?" It was not a simple thing to do, to invest such an amount, yet it was all tax deductable, according to the accountant. It was a company thing, investing in failing companies and then writing it off as a loss...

It was something that Selene Umbra did from time to time in order to ensure that the taxes in Atlas remained low. Even the Schnee Dust Company did such things in Vacuo, with failed start-ups being money laundering schemes in order to fund their exploits in the sand-baked hellscape of Ozpin's creation.

"Well, I'd be mighty thrilled, Miss Umbra. But... Ain't you one of them Industree-a-lists?" The way that the woman spoke the word industrialists was strange, yet Salem did not flinch from the challenge, even as she smiled. With this woman, she could work a little.

"I prefer to think of myself as more of a royalist, really... I do still remember Mantle, back when it was great."There was a pause there, even as she let that sink in. The words 'royalist' would call up images of the greatness of the King of Vale, would allow the foolish woman to imagine that she stood for the sovereign right of the Kingdom to govern itself, all carefully tailored to the rhetoric that the woman used.  _'A pawn who would be able to become a bishop... The masses are easily swayed... Every time one of the media bans one of its smaller competitors, the voice of the masses grows swayed by thoughts of conspiracy...'_

It was a delicate game that she played, one which could backfire... But she had time. She had plenty of that... And if it came to it, she would be able to retreat to her castle, to let a century or three pass, with dear old Ozpin ensuring that the world would be somewhat at peace... before she would tear it all to shreds once again to reset the board.

And if he dared to harm one single strand on her little boy's head... It would be so easy to wipe it all away. Nobody remembered the Kingdom of Bastion either, aside from archaeologists and Ozpin.

"Ah, a royalist! Things were better when the King was still in power! Great guy, that fella! His whole 'yeah, this thing is stupid, let's get you all relegated to some international confederacy ran by the globalists!" The hand gestures were annoying, even as the woman smiled. The sentence didn't make much sense... But she supposed that for such rhetoric, it was an easy price to pay. Perfection did not need to be acquired... Just enough of it to ensure that her plans would go off without a hitch.

"Pleasure to work with you, Miss Umbra. We at Knowledge Wars will be glad to spread the word of liberty with your donation! We'll even mention you at the end of our daily show." Salem held up a hand to forestall a lengthy manner of speech.

"It would be unwise to immediately tip them off to the fact that Selene Umbra invested, would it not? Imagine, the investigators destroying your personal property... No... I think that it would be best to merely mention a donation from a TRUE patriot. One who loves this Kingdom and would like to see it rise to greatness again." The words were the cold hard truth, in her eyes.

When she had eradicated the pest that was Ozpin, she would unify this world into an empire... Nothing would stand in her way. Peace through the successive force of her designs... and the people would sign away their freedoms with just a simple acceptance of her empire's goals.

' _And when that throne finally stands upon this world...'_  An empire needed an empress. An empire needed an emperor... and she had just the person in mind to be her emperor. A man beholden to none, superior to all who were around him...

"Couldn't have said it better mahself, Miss Umbra. We at Knowledge Wars acknowledge your sacrifice!" It would all be written off as idle fancies of a madwoman selling snake oil and such services, yet the advent of radio had been an enlightenment for herself... The music was worth keeping the medium around, if anything. She quite enjoyed the classical musical compositions, after all.

"Oh, it would be hardly a sacrifice in order to know the truth of the matter, is it? Why, Mister Rainart has suffered under the cruel yoke of the Huntsman Academies..." The push for Hazel to speak of his story was enough, even as the man's voice was low and with precision. The man knew his role, as she had spoken about it on the trip towards this place.

"My sister. She would have been twenty-five this summer. Dead due to a training exercise that went wrong." The words were emotional, even as Salem herself kept her mind calm and placid, surface-level tension barely noticed, as she let her gaze rest on the woman's face, who seemed to lap it all up.

"Conspiracies at th' level of the Academies ta hurt our young men and women brave enough ta fight for the freedoms that we have earned! Damn, this sets my blood on FIRE!" The woman took the easiest bait, working herself up. Salem smiled, genuinely. There would be some hiding of the sources, obviously...

But what person did not feel some stab of pain at the loss of a family member during what seemed to be a 'training exercise'? Who had not lost a loved one thanks to Ozpin's cruel desires?

The truth was the diamond-hard blade that carved through the hidden motives of her former husband...

* * *

" _I swear, it's almost as if you do magic." The innocent look in those eyes were like the light beyond the darkness, even as her fingers brushed over pale blue hair, the innocent girl looking up at her. It was nearly an age after humanity had come back, changed..._

_The beast-kin were enough to be enslaved, she found, yet the home that she had built there upon the forest's trail was enough. "Perhaps it is a kind of magic?" She suggested to the girl, who smiled at her gentle tone. She could hear the sounds of people coming, even as she willed the balls of energy to go away, the sight of seventeen of the villagers of the nearby village standing there, wielding their simple farming implements. It was not like the technological marvels of her time, when magic fuelled most things..._

" _Let her go, Witch!" The term hurt, as she looked at the child, the child looking at her and shaking her head, darting out of her presence._

" _Mama told me you're an evil woman, and now they've got proof. Bad witch." It had hurt. Oh, had it hurt her to let herself play with a girl of sufficient age to be a daughter of her and Ozma, to let her walls down and to just try to entertain the little creature, a girl whose dress she laundered, in hopes of having the little family that had always been denied to her._

_The men were crude, her body thrown to the ground. Anger blossomed in her, even as she could feel groping hands touch what could not be, touch what should not be touched by anything less than a husband. It was obvious that their intent was not to be here to 'punish' a Witch, yet rather to...violate._

_The simple little creatures should have stayed in their village... Anger surged and power shot from her, incinerating the simpleton who dared to touch her privates with his groping clumsy dirty hands, a growl from her throat that was less human than the caged mongrels that were caught and sold as mere chattel._

_A typhoon of gale forces swept them up, as the power inside her_ _**burned** _ _and she twisted the world to suit her needs. A low growl came from the depths of her mouth at the feeling that she felt, as their bodies were torn to shreds and blood rained down, all of it over in less than half a matchstick's time._

_The girl she caught up with about half-way on the path back to the village, stopping the little creature with a hand and smiling lightly. "Hello there, sweetheart... Do you want to see a little magic trick?"_

_Pulling outward, she sent out the_ _**call** _ _. From each little point of the stretch of land that she called home, the Grimm answered, coming for her. There was no dissent, no frustration... They heeded the call of Salem._

_The girl's mouth was silenced swiftly, lifting the girl up, letting her tire herself out as her hand kept elegantly over the mouth of the girl, walking towards the simple little creatures that had replaced her Humanity... Remnants of a mere remnant..._

_The Grimm were relentless, the girl's body struggling, yet the people barely noticing. She walked amongst the Grimm without even being noticed, the darkness of the pool of the Dark Brother making them ignore her presence as she walked among them, the girl's tears moistening her hands. A cold vengeance burned in her. "See... A magic trick."_

_The girl's pain and despair was almost like a trick, even as she saw the woman who she believed to be the girl's mother be slammed into a wall by a charging Boarbatusk Grimm, the creature collapsing half of the wall with the woman gored on its tusks. "Everyone... is going to disappear. Poof. Gone."_

_It was phrasing that mattered... As their souls would be joining Ozma in death, they would be gone. The girl would undoubtedly swear vengeance, even as the Grimm roamed. A light breeze rustled through her hair, even as the last embers of the living flickered away, the Grimm milling around. Only her presence kept the girl from being spotted by the creatures that had been spawned by the Dark Brother's pools..._

_Her pale as the snows of winter face looked at the bodies, even as the girl's mouth was freed up, the sobs much like her own, as her world was devastated. A girl alone, held by a witch who could control the Grimm, a faint chuckle given as the girl was limp in her hands. "Why?"_

_It was a question that she had heard before, before the long silence had set in. The girl, whose name had been something that sounded like 'lah', no longer was an irritant, even as she smiled at the terrified girl. "Because you hurt me, little girl. Now, we're going to play a little game..."_

_Her face did not change as she pushed the girl out of her arms, the girl taking a few steps forward, looking back at her with frightened eyes. "Run..." She said, smiling. A little snap of the fingers and every Grimm in the vicinity gazed at her direction._

" _One... Two... Three..." A childish game's call, yet the girl ran._

_She never made it out of the village. A Beowolf snapped its jaw around her arm and tugged, tearing the arm off. The screams of the girl were like a fine wine, even as her body was torn into by an Ursa, the shuddering of the ground as one of its massive paws hit the ground like an endearment to the ground itself, the girl's body laid there like a useless puppet._

" _Oops... I didn't count to five. You don't mind, do you?" She asked the girl's body, which had been half bifurcated, the Grimm starting to move out, even as she plucked a fresh shirt from one of the wooden laundry racks, fitting it to herself to clothe a little more properly for civilisation._

_It was time to move on, once again. This betrayal was the final nail in the coffin... These new humans would not learn how to leave her alone... and so they would know how to know fear._

* * *

She zoned back into reality, Hazel's voice animated as he spoke about the plight of Huntsman students without specifically delving into the subject of his hatred for Ozpin... Why, the man seemed to have charmed Miss Stones already.

"Ah-huh... And say... Are you free this eveni- no, wait, I've got a show then, I can't... Say, tomorrow morning? How about we go and get a cup of my special blend of Male Virility, huh? Get some REAL frogs grilling." The enthusiasm of the woman for dalliances with the stern man was something novel, as she looked at it. Her Scroll beeped, and she looked at the caller ID, noticing that it was Doctor Watts.

"Do enjoy yourself... I will need to take this." The woman who had been trying to coax her bodyguard into a date of sorts, looked at her. "Do you have a place where I can have a private conversation?"

"Yeah, th' toilet's good. Shielded with lead against them Council spy cams!" As she was led to the facilities, she briefly noted that perhaps it would be wise to hold her breath at least slightly, as the odour of this 'Female Vitality Power Juice' or whatever the woman was peddling, seemed to severely upset the stomachs of those who consumed such a thing.

"My dear friend... What is the news?" The fact that she was currently trying to block the scent out whilst speaking made her voice sound a little more nasally than she usually did, yet it was unlikely that the man would complain about such a thing. He knew well where the power laid in this working relationship... and it was not with him.

"The coursework for your young protégé has been sent to his Scroll device, and we have received word from Argus about an event happening to his oldest sister. There has been an explosion in their household, the watcher that we have assigned to their place reporting massive debris scattered around the street." The man paused, even as she waited, patiently for more information.

"Thus far, it seems like a cascade failure of Dust, used in Terra Cotta-Arc's line of employment." The man concluded, even as she nodded to herself, the horrible smell invading her nostrils.

"Thank you." The words of thanks were curt, the man understanding completely.

"I have made reservations for the boat to Argus." The way of travel was slower than an aircraft, yet she had to moderate her pace. One could not appear too swiftly, with suspicion so thick.  _'Time is my ally...'_

"Thank you, my friend." The man knew that she wanted results, and she had gotten them. A file loaded, an article from the Argus Gazette speaking of a Dust explosion at the address that they knew the Cotta-Arcs lived at, a small smile on her lips.

A report of a medical technician appeared below it, detailing the fractures on the body of one Cotta-Arc, Saphron. Her eyes knew well the points on the body, having been maimed there more than once. With her immortality, it was as simple as merely willing them to go away... She would not die, until the gods themselves were but mere specks of dust.

The call disconnected then, joining the woman and Hazel once more. The way that the woman was stroking the man's arm was intimate, and her companion through multiple bloody periods seemed unaffected. "... know what you mean." The man said, as he made a gesture, turning to her. "Has there been news?"

She nodded, a faint glance at the Scroll that laid on the recording table, Hazel's symbol visible upon it. "My trip to Argus has been planned already." The assurance was enough for her, even as she worried not about the logistics, even as she pulled up the schedule, making a few adjustments. 'Seeing Jaune off to Beacon' had been allotted for nearly half of the afternoon, with this little side-diversion having been more than a little fruitful in nature, given that it would show the world just how the truth could be preached.

"Ah, home of the globalist Atlesian military in Mistral! Secret black Dust transports to grind innocent Faunus into meat paste to feed to the starving children! Cordovin's secret machine to make people taller by fueling it with Faunus babies!" The rant was starting, she could see it in the woman's eyes, yet there was little that she did to stop it.

"We should go. We have bags to pack." Not quite needed for her, yet Hazel would need to find himself something to occupy with, rather than some washed-up conspiracy nut.

Her Scroll rang nearly three hours later, the familiar tone of the number that she craved to hear the most lingering in her ears. "Good evening, Jaune... Has everything gone well with your entrance to Beacon?" She inquired in the gentlest of tones, knowing that the poor dear must be so excited to inform his mama.

"Selene, please... My sister's... There's been an accident at her home. My little nephew, Adrian..." She didn't care what his nephew was called, even as her baby boy's voice cracked with obvious concern. "He's... gone. Can you... Can you travel to Argus quicker with my dad to be there for her? Please? Dad doesn't have the money and..."

A smile came to her lips. "Of course, my dear. Whatever you want." The words were meaningful to her, her face taking a lighter cast, as she turned the camera on, her expression concerned. She was concerned, for him.

' _And so, we are yet another step further on the road to my dreams...'_  She smiled, even as she looked at him with that same look. "I'll need your father's number." She said, and he rattled it off. Her little baby looked tired... He should find the Schnee girl and quench his frustrations inside her. It cooled men off when they laid with women, or so she had been told by the one who had instructed her on a woman's poise.

"I'll be in Argus soon, Jaune." She would have to take a direct flight there... But that wasn't important. This would change her schedule slightly, leading to an earlier arrival... But that hardly mattered when it was her precious baby asking for a favour.

"Thanks... I don't know what to do, I..."He looked so cute, floundering there, even though it was little to be concerned about. He was better than these lesser humans, after all... He should not waste that much time with their petty little squabbles. A king did not behold the commoners, unless they were appealing to the eye.

"Everything will be fine... I will deliver unto you what you deserve, my dearest." The words were unhurried, and they were genuine. She would never lie to him. She would make sure that he had the best time at Beacon.

"I love you, mama." He said to her, her heart fluttering a little at the words.

"I love you too, Jaune." She said, her voice oddly sweet, even as she glanced at the power that was left within the Scroll device, before she turned the connection to Jaune off. Dialling the number, she waited patiently for the man to pick up.

"Ashton Arc speaking, I'm sorry if I'm a-" Hurried voices spoke, some people were trying to talk over each other, a ruckus of any other name, even as she heard the manly voice of her Jaune's father.

"Mister Arc, your son has informed me about the tragedy that has happened. I am here to offer you a flight to Argus, so that you can be there for your daughter." Her voice was contained, concerned, a little hint of care in that voice.

The man's voice sounded angry, as he barked at someone to 'shut their face', the grateful voice coming from the speaker. "Ah, thanks... I mean, you're a friend of Jaune's, and I know we've been..."

"It is for him that I do this, Mister Arc. I happen to have a meeting at Atlas later this month, so skipping through Argus may be for the best. I want what is best for your family." The smile on her face was beautiful to behold, even though others might see it as a terrifying thing.

' _Oh... I do want the best for your family, Ashton Arc. You are not the man your father and his father was...'_

"Meet me at Vale Airport. I will make the arrangements." The man's stammered gratitude was grating on her ears. She only craved one man to speak of gratitude to her and he was not present within the place right now.

"Hazel? It seems we will be going by aircraft. Do be a dear to arrange a private craft for our usage, please? Mister Arc has nearly lost his daughter and Jaune has requested that I go to bring his father to her." The look on the man's face was easy to read. The gritting of the jaw, even as he looked at her with that half-restrained look...

' _Oh... That passion to safeguard a young man whose sister has been harmed by forces outside your knowledge... That is why I have selected you, Mister Rainart. The moment those desires interfere with my own though...'_

They were mortal. They would fall, eventually.

Looking at the number in her Scroll, she smiled softly.  _'I really DO want the best for your family, Jaune...'_

* * *

The feeling of being on solid ground again definitely was a better one than to feel one's own stomach trying to escape through one's mouth. Jaune Arc was glad to be on solid ground, even as a muted explosion sounded in the background, his eyes catching sight of a small plume of reddish Dust rising into the air. He saw a crowd in front of him, pushing through it without really caring about who he offended, a red-haired girl at the centre allowing him to pass with an expression of surprise on her face as he pushed past her whilst he mumbled to himself – "Why do these people decide to get in the way of people just wanting to get somewhere?" – as he aligned himself a little more to push through the people, freed from their oppressive mask.

' _Eesh, you'd imagine there was some celebrity there or something and everyone wanted an autograph...'_  He wasn't going to be worrying about that just yet, even with how the energy seemed to flow in this place. So much emotion, so many different feelings all mixing together. Like a crowd of hyperactive puppies on a sugar rush, running roughshod through a pillow factory.

He saw the girl lie within a crater, someone stomping away with a sensation hanging around them that felt somewhat familiar, yet the headache that he had gotten from the way that the people around him had been hyper-active did not go away. Looking down at the girl that laid there, seemingly unconscious, he sighed.

"Hey, are you alright?" The girl roused slowly, his eyes taking in the sights. Petite build, reddish tips in the hair and a cute as a button face. A girl's face that held no secrets, and slowly opening silver eyes...

Pain erupted inside him, his hands going for his eyes as he felt the burn go straight through his body, his eyes aching and boiling. An image came to him of his Mama, standing before a massive golden dragon, holding a man whose features looked a little familiar. Selene was enraged, speaking to the dragon with frustration in her voice.

"Are you okay?" The soft voice was there, even as he rubbed at his eyes. He avoided her gaze, knowing that those silver eyes held pain and not pleasure.  _'What the hell was that?'_

He'd never reacted like that to someone's eyes. "Yes, sorry... Something got in my eyes, a bit of dust." He hadn't meant to be offensive with his words, even as she seemed to shudder for a moment.

"Ah, yeah-heh-heh... I may have something to do with that. Sorry!" The tone of chipper optimism might be something that he had not heard in a while, Weiss being more soft-spoken and elegant, in comparison to his Mama, who was more mature and more willing to converse with a certain sophistication.

"The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue and ladies love it!" Both the ladies that he'd shared a bed with loved it, at least. Weiss had not been  _shy_  about using his name, albeit Selene used it in moderation when they were enmeshed in passion.

"Do they? Like the name, that is. I don't know, Jaune Arc looks a bit..." He frowned at the girl, who seemed to worry a little about things, even as he smiled at her.

"And what's your name, crater face? Crater, middle name Head, surname Face?" The frown and snort that she gave was adorable, even as her silver eyes met his own again, a feeling like someone was trying to shove hot knives through his own body unpleasant.

"I'll have you know that it's Ruby Rose! Huntress extraordinaire!" The introduction was a bit less impressive than Weiss had given hers, though hers had involved a lot more moaning and pleasured sounds. He wasn't sure what to think of this girl.

"Oh, Huntress extraordinaire?" He teased, tapping her on the forehead. She frowned at him, those silver eyes looking like miniature flashlights. "Looks more like a new friend to me! Mom always said that strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet." The girl brightened immediately, the smile on her lips lighting up her whole face.

"Gee, thanks Jaune. I'm glad that I met you as well.. ehh.. friend? You said I was a friend, right?" The question was light, but it was there, the girl's insecurities to the fore already.

"Of course. I want to get more friends." The smile she gave him was magnificent, even as she pulled out... a very big scythe.

"Well... This is Crescent Rose and... She's a-" The look on her face was enough to tell him that this was going to be a story that would last for a long time if he didn't cut her off, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"It's a scythe... and it's got a scope, so it's a gun as well." The technological aspects were something that he'd rather leave to his youngest sister, who technically was two and a half years older than him. Technically, because she'd been born early.

"Gee... High-impact sniper rifle, pleb! And... what do you have, Mister Hot-shot Jaune Arc, rolling great off a girl's tongue." The taunt was there by her nature, the girl challenging him, even as he pulled out Crocea Mors. Her eyes looked at them and he could detect the faint trace of surprise.

"A sword and shield. The shield collapses into the sheath." He didn't trust the girl, yet her eyes seemed to widen.

"Ooh! Is this a Great War Original Valean Sword and Shield combination? There's only eighty of those and seventy-five of those are in the museum! You must've... No... Don't tell me you're..." He smiled at her, knowing that she'd accurately guessed that he must've been one of the people who'd been allowed to keep the blade.

"Jaune Arc. Not so short, sweet, the ladies love me!" He did a little ta-dah pose, even as she looked at him, her expression more amused.

"Seriously, is this your family's? It's an heirloom, y'know?" The girl looked at his sword and shield, weapons that he'd never really considered.

"They were used by my great grandfather, Julius Arc." Ruby's eyes went wide, looking at him with little stars shining in her eyes.

"Ooh! I know him! So you're one of THOSE Arcs." There was a little bit of pride that he felt, even as he looked around.

"Eh... I think we should head to the auditorium... Which should be that way." The map that Selene had procured for him to familiarize himself with the facilities at Beacon came in handy for the first time, even as Ruby followed after him, Crocea Mors clipped back on his belt.

"Gee, thanks Jaune... Normal knees, yep... Tooootally normal knees." The girl might be a little weird and her silver eyes might hurt a little, but he still had gotten another friend.  _'Wouldn't it be nice if Weiss and Ruby got along well?'_

Three hours later, he nearly dropped his Scroll, the voice of his mother coming through. "Something's happened to Saphron and..." The pause was poignant, even as his mother seemed to muster up the courage to say it. "Adrian died. I thought it'd be best to tell you, even if... Even if things are..." His mother started to tear up a little, even as the emotions roiled inside him as well. Adrian had been a lively baby, and he remembered when he'd held the little kid...

"I'll... I'll give Selene a call. If she can offer help..." He knew that his father wouldn't be leaving yet until about a month or two or so, his periods of work enough, even as his mother's voice sounded concerned.

"Your father's not gathered the money ready for the flight yet... By boat is slower, but... it's Saphron, Jaune." He could imagine his happy older sister now in the hospital, knowing that her adopted son had been killed through... whatever. He couldn't imagine anyone would want to hurt his sister.

"I'll ask her... If I'm... If I ask, then she'll help out. She's a good woman, she'll... She'll understand."His mother's voice degenerated into sobs once more, as he looked at the Scroll and shut the call off, his own emotions turning messy.

He was lucky that the order had been given to go and find a spot to sleep in, several of the other teenagers engaging in a little impromptu wrestling match. He called Selene immediately when he found a quiet spot.

She'd know what to do... She was mama, after all.

* * *

**Another chapter, wooh. Salem, a totally legit enhancement powder saleswoman (We dun' own nuthin'.) and... well, the Arc family disturbed. Next chapter... Prelude to Initiation!**

**Leave a comment if you desire to do so!**


	10. Argentum Detritus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pre-initiation event! Selene Umbra and Ashton Arc go to Argus! Jaune goes forth and makes friends!

**I should be putting a disclaimer in front of my stories – May feature shocking content. I've always adhered to the philosophy of 'I want to write good stuff' so eh... Yeah. Can't really do much in the way of warning, because it'd spoil people's enjoyment. If I just put up warning signs, the impact would be lost.**

* * *

She allowed herself a small smile as the car parked itself, Hazel pulling himself out of the driver seat and then opening the door for her. A smile that looked perfect, even as she looked at the busy times of the airport.  _'The prey stalks the airport, in search of answers…'_

A simple illusion shrouded her features. Her younger image was something that defied the expectations. A few changes to her jaw line, a little bolder in the nose… There was Selene Umbra and there was a Selene Alexandria Umbra…. An 'Alexandria', taught at the Mistral School of Fine Arts, an adopted daughter…

It made it easier to move between Kingdoms, where Selene Umbra would draw the attentions of the people, her daughter, a good twenty years her junior, would not. The clothing had been changed for something a little more 'modern', according to the stylist that she'd hired nearly a year before, and promptly disposed of.

"Let us go and find Mister Arc, Mister Rainart." She spoke with the accent of the woman known as Alexandria Umbra, the sharp features that belonged to Alexandria more of a contrast, as her blue eyes sparkled with a deeply held amusement.

"As you wish, Miss Umbra." The man was accustomed to the routine, as he cast a glance at their surroundings.

Salem spotted the father of her child immediately, the man's features not too shabby, in her estimation. Not the roguish handsomeness of his grandfather, nor the delicate features of his father, but something that would 'do' if the itch came and she had to scratch it. A look of worry on her face, as she hurried towards the man, her steps a little lighter, her expression changed to one that would appeal the most to the state of the man. "Mister Arc?"

The man looked up, his hand brushing through his hair, his gaze lingering just a little too long on her breasts for her liking, though any gaze there that was not her child's would not be appreciated. "Miss Umbra? My, eh… You look… awfully young."

She manipulated her expression carefully, as she gave him a sentimental look. "Selene Umbra is my adoptive mother… She's… She's indisposed right now." An excuse that would work just as well. The natural paranoia would not come to light so easily, even as she stood there before the man, apparently the age of his middle daughter. "She's sent me to get you to Argus. My name is Alexandria Umbra." The look of concern in the man's eyes was enough to rile a dark amusement within her, though her face was perfectly worried, as her hand touched his shoulder.

"It must be terrible for you to hear that there's been an accident with your daughter. Mama will be taking the boat, yet she has decided to offer you whatever aid you can. Is your wife accompanying you?" She spotted the woman nowhere. Nor did any other daughter seem to have joined the trip towards Argus… A relief, in a certain fashion, yet also something that brought with it a little complication.

"No, she's decided to stay home. I'm a Huntsman, I work… I work a lot." The information was known to her. She knew everything about the man. She knew his goings, his travel pattern… The little things that were often best kept secret, and the big ones. "So, eh…" The large backpack that sat there next to him looked well-filled, even as she made a smile come to her face.

"Everything will be alright, Mister Arc. I promise you, miss Umbra will make sure that you can hold your daughter within your arms again soon." Her eyes glinted at the sight of the man, the relief on his face visible.  _'You're disgusting.'_

"The flight has been arranged for, Miss Umbra. Your mother has informed me that she will be in Argus in a week's time." The pre-arranged message, giving her enough time to establish a rapport with the man and work her magic…

' _Ahh, the ways of humanity and their frail little beliefs…'_

Ashton Arc was a man whose skill in the arts of Grimm-slaying was moderate. Nothing great, according to the official reports, but nothing too grand either. He was perfectly average, but was not someone who was easy to handle.

"Thank you, Mister Rainart. Do you have lodgings yet, Mister Arc?" Through some vocal training near-on a century ago, she could carefully affect her voice to sound much like a mish-mash of Cinder and her own, enough to spring that wellspring of empathy open within people who just saw an innocent woman.

"I was thinking about staying with a friend… I've got a friend who lives in Argus. Since Saphron and her wife's home is now in ruins, I…"He looked flustered. She knew that he would need a few pushes, even as she smiled.

"It would be no trouble at all to set you up in a fancy hotel, Mister Arc. Compared to your friend's lodgings…" The bait was made, and yet… The man would not take it.

' _A test for his principles…_ '

Not that she held high hopes for the man. His son was everything that Ashton Arc was not. The poor dear had such high expectations, even though he had pleaded with her to help his family.

' _The help your family will get will be for the best…'_

She knew well that a family was only strong when united…

"I'm afraid I've got to pass on that offer. I've… I've got to make a few calls when I'm in Argus, to see whether he's got some space." The man said to her, as they were led towards the hangar where the private craft was stored. She had usually maintained a few craft in each Kingdom, the revenue of her various ventures bringing in greater wealth than she'd ever have to spend.

"Understandable, I am after all, someone related to one who you dislike." The admission of knowing that she was one of the 'bad people here', the man's face softening a little, as they walked. Her luggage was unimportant. It could always be brought later, as she did not require much that would be unobtainable with a simple card of unlimited Lien withdrawals.

"Now, that's not… That's not right. We were worried for Jaune, thinking he'd managed to get a predator invested in him. My daughter Rouge went to school, thanks to your mother's support, so it's not like… It's not like we're ungrateful, but she's just…" The admission of suspicion was right, as Salem smiled.

"A lot of people would say something like that… But mama has always had a vision for the future." She always had a plan. It was rude to never account for eventualities, after all.

The truth was simple. Her vision was going to become reality for Remnant, eventually. It would be the tinder that would ignite a flame across the world, the kindling that would be fed into the flames of what she envisioned. "I… apologize. She's doing much for my son, and I…"

"You are right to worry. If I was a mother and cared for my children, I would be suspicious as well." She was not stupid, after all. The man smiled at her, whilst they walked across the asphalt towards the aircraft that stood there. "This will carry us to Argus, without any delay." She knew well that the man had a responsibility to his daughter to see her, to his family that had expectations for him.

"Saphron is going to be a mess… Losing Adrian like that…" The man said, as Salem patted his shoulder in a gesture that was meant to be comforting.

"I understand what it is like to have your world ripped away from you." The words weren't even a lie. There was always that feeling inside her of being cast adrift, as the man sat himself down, the bag with his supplies in hand.

"I will be grateful to your mother…"The man said, no doubt as he began to accustom himself to the seat. Hazel walked to the pilot in order to convey to the man that he was to take off, Salem adjusting herself in her seat.

"It is normal to do such a thing for a member of the family, is it not? Mama thinks highly of your son. She intends to make him inherit three-fourth of her wealth." The look on the man's was one of surprise and confusion. "I am unable to manage the wealth due to health circumstances. A frailty of youth, I will admit."

Nothing but the truth. Selene Alexandria Umbra had been noted to have a shortness of breath as well as minor asthma, due to a failing of her orphanage. The poor child had been put out of her misery the moment after it had been adopted, yet the façade had to be worn.

It had been so easy… an identity that would suit for a good twenty years, at the least, until the shadow games with Ozma would once more show up.

"Ah, I… I apologize."The man said, as he rubbed his chin, where stubble was starting to collect. The man hadn't shaved in a few days, and it showed in his face, which held a concerned expression.

"Your daughter Saphron is quite lucky." She said, as she pulled her Scroll out, the start of the aircraft announcing that they were on their way. "My condolences with your grandson, though… It must be… Tough. "

The man sighed, as she put her finger onto the right button, calling up the website. "Sometimes… Sometimes I wish that everything would just be alright in this world. Jaune shouldn't have become a Huntsman, he's not got the skills for it…"

The anger in her body was not shown on her face, as she smiled at him with the gentle nature that Alexandria Umbra would have. "A parent's concern for their child is never done, is it? My mother has stated that she will cover the healthcare expenses for your daughter's stay in the hospital, as well as revalidation costs, should they be necessary. A tragic accident like that is horrendous… The poor girl."

"I hope that you can become a friend to her… Saph's always been the bright little spark in the household, and… well, she could use a friend, together with her wife. I may not… I may not agree with what she's peddling, but she's not going to be… cheerful." The man's issue with his daughter's homosexuality was visible, and he was being honest.

"Would you enjoy a glass of wine? It takes the edge off the emotions, I find." She indulged herself with a decently poured glass, handing a crystal glass to the man, who took it with a gracious smile.

"Thanks… There's nothing that I can do, right now." The smile on her lips was encouraging, as she pressed the small screen, the broadcast starting.

"… damn demons, destroying our fair nation under the direction of them darn Vytalians! Curse em, I say!"The voice of Alexandrite Stones came from the speakers, as the image of the woman wearing a tight tank top appeared on the screen, her hands waving.

"And now, for some other news! An explosion in Argus, made by the darn hand of Cordovin and her squad of menacing men! Atlas interference in the fair city of Argus, or globalist conspiracy in order to make the world a worse place! You heard it first at Knowledge Wars, people! Bringing you the news in bite-sized chunks, for when you  _really_  want to be informed!" The woman's hands made gestures that were appropriate for her manner of selling the truth.

"Ah, that nutcase… Why someone hasn't arrested that woman, I don't know." Ashton Arc commented, whilst her gaze looked at the small screen.

"I find that she speaks highly of some topics that might bear repeating. It seems to be merely a passing mention on the international news, nothing more than a tragic accident…" The way that she spoke of the truth was as it was. The best way to waylay suspicion was to theorize about suspicion… and then have them be disproven by evidence.

' _The knife of truth can cut out the lie… yet if the knife of lies is to cut out the truth, what remains is the lie.'_  She did not lie, on principle. She had little to do with the explosion, personally. It was as it was stated: A catalyst of Dust, exploding several appliances and houses due to an ill-managed container.

"No… I don't think that it's… it's intentional." The man said, convinced. "My daughter wouldn't offend someone who'd want to do that, and neither would her wife…" The man sounded convinced of that, yet Salem's eyes looked at the man, a faint internal smile threatening to break out on her face.

"I always have to keep an eye out… There are many who would wish to harm me, for the wealth of my mother. She has shares in the Schnee Dust Company and a seat at the board of directors…" The man's head nodded, even as he tried to muster a smile.

"You won't find danger with me around, Miss Umbra. Your mother… I'd like to thank her personally, if possible. She's… She's a good woman, if she's looked out for our little family like this. Jaune's… he's not good, at times. The boy lies and he's got… questionable choices, as far as friends go." Salem supposed that it was the man's opinion on the white-haired girl, but it was too early to make that count just yet. It was all the path towards greatness… But the man did not see that yet.

"Mama would like to meet your daughter, out of concern. I must be travelling towards Mistral later in the week. My alma mater, the Mistral School of Fine Arts, is hosting an alumni weekend." An excuse, carefully crafted in order to show up and make sure that there was enough to go on. There were witnesses who would be able to testify that Selene Alexandria Umbra graduated with fine honours from the institution, all convinced to speak with the power of Lien, given ample incentive…

"Death squads, I tell ya! Plucking innocent Faunus from the street and putting them into cans, milking them of their vital genes and making them into speed smoothies for Cordovan's ploy to grow taller! I tell ya, them darn Atlesians and their technology… I bet they've got killer androids ready now, to strike at the Atlesian people for their slights! The globalist conspiracies try to make sure that the world's in a messy state, but we know the truth!" A cough, as the woman went for a drink, her chest bouncing a little as she did.

"Had a fine conversation with a beast of a man about Ozpin's cruelty to children! Yes, people! Children! Seventeen-year-olds, fed to the Grimm for a wicked ploy! That big-wig up in his tower knows what's going on! Condemning innocent young kids to be murdered on 'training missions', having a deputy walkin' around like she's hot shit and some sort of camp guard… Here at Knowledge Wars, we don't have this funky business! I'm all woman, yeah!" The woman puffed out her chest, her face looking like it was half-twisted between being constipation and angry wrath.

A clear laugh escaped her lips at the ludicrous news, even as Ashton Arc snorted. "That woman is a laughable excuse for a reporter… She's only hawking what the people want to hear…" The man said, even as he frowned.

"I find her to be amusing. Such a perspective may be the dash of comedy that one needs to weather the storm of feelings." That the woman was off by a few degrees wasn't really much of an issue to her, as the feeling inside her roiled.

' _The dominoes will tumble soon enough, Ozpin…'_

A move on the chessboard, even as Alexandrite Stones made another gesture on the screen. "And that is why you need Super Female Virility! Guaranteed to bring you the balls that you need to punch out the globalists! A discount on the Knowledge Wars store if you use the code FREEDOMFORVALE within the next three hours after this broadcast!"

Sometimes, a few lunatics had to be suffered, for her plans to reach fruition…

* * *

He had slept badly on the floor, as his eyes peered at the ceiling, awake for most of the night. The news of Saphron's accident was bouncing through his head, even though he did not feel as disturbed as before, the calmness asserting itself, as he realized that there was nothing to be done about it.

There were several students already up, looking bleary-eyed out at the windows even though it was nearly six in the morning. As he had not really slept much the last night with Weiss being affectionate towards him, it was something of a sore point, yet he mustered himself.

' _Alright… locker…'_  His weapon had been brought to a locker previously, when he'd ran into Ruby, reminding himself about the encounter with the girl, even as she'd disappeared off to a blonde girl, leaving him stranded there. The headmaster's speech had been interesting in what it unveiled as well as what it hid.

Selene had challenged him with little riddles captured within a block of text, with the result that had to be given in a manner that would fit the intellectual deduction process, the man's words being about 'wasted potential' and 'greatness'.

He interpreted it in the manner of them all having a waste of potential within them, as they would not grow under the thought of such labour as they had suffered. With his own relative lack of training, he had more or less been able to pass through the selection process based on the falsified papers that Selene had presented to him, an easy way in… and indeed, there was wasted potential within him.

If his father had trained him when he was younger, he would be in different straits right now. He would have had a different rearing, a different maturity… But he would likely not have time for Selene, a friend, a woman and someone he thought warmly of.

' _There's nothing that I can do about Saphron and little Adrian…'_

A small meal, a cup of yogurt and some fresh fruit, mingled with some chocolate sprinkles that he'd found stacked in the sides section of the breakfast spread, was enough for him. His stomach didn't agree with him flying much, so eating something light would alleviate the burden a little.

He noticed the tall redheaded young man standing over at the side, a sandwich with cheese in hand, giving a dismissive look at everyone around him.  _'Well… Never hurts to make a friend, does it?'_

"Hey there!" He said, trying his best cheerful greeting. All he received was a raised eyebrow, the mouth moving, as the sandwich was chewed. "Here for getting to become a Beacon student as well?" There was little response, even as the taller teen chewed his sandwich slowly. "Nervous yet? I am."

A swallow followed, as he was fixed with a look. "Go away, I don't want to talk to some weakling like you." The distaste was enough, even as Jaune frowned.

"Well, I was just trying to make a new friend… I see how it is. Well, good luck either way!" The redhead didn't give more than a grunt, even as Jaune moved along, putting the yogurt away, taking a moment to look at Beacon's cafeteria. He spotted several of the teachers already gathering, discussing in quiet tones something, the headmaster seated and enjoying a cup of cocoa it seemed.  _'He looks serious…'_

Something tugged at his mind, as the image of the Headmaster was replaced with the man who he had seen when he'd looked into Ruby's eyes, just for a flash. It returned to the regular form afterwards, as the Headmaster took another sip of his drink but it was still disturbing.

' _Better go and get my weapon…'_

He walked towards the locker that he'd found to store his gear, knowing that it would hardly be important for others to look at his clothing and the like.

"to my health! What even possessed you to go and waltz up to me, and Pyrrha Nikos, and say that you'd want to be friends!" The voice that he recognized reached his ear, as he saw Weiss standing there with her back turned towards him. He could feel exasperation from the girl, frustration and other things, even as her companion, the redheaded girl that seemed to have been caught in whatever crowd he'd waded through earlier, was merely looking at her, a smile on her face that did not reach her eyes.

The feeling of something inside her was enough to confirm it to him.  _'She's not happy in the least…'_

"You've got no right to talk to my little sister like that, you prissy stuck-up bitch." The wince that came from Weiss showed that she was faltering, as the busty blonde girl that he'd seen Ruby talk to before looked fierce and ready to fight.  _'I better head that off…'_

He tapped Weiss on the shoulder, a sound that was like a snarl coming from her. "And what do you wa-" She turned her head, looking at him and then recognized him, her sentence cut off half-way, as the blood drained from her face and then a flush settled on her cheeks. "Jaune?"

Her voice was a little between a squeak and a thrill of happiness, as she looked at him, turning herself to Ruby and her apparent sister, who looked at him, Ruby's eyebrows shooting up. "What… What are you doing here, I don't… I don't…" He laid a hand on her shoulder, something which calmed her down a little.

"I saw you getting a little too excited, Weiss, so I thought I'd come and make sure that things went alright." Her eyes were hesitant, even as she moved sideways, her steps with that gait of ease and some slight comfort, as he mimicked it. It was somewhat similar to a dance move, even as her breathing grew heavier.

"You could've sued. Your godmother told me that it was… unwise of me. I'm… I'm sorry, I should have…" He shook his head, pressing a finger to her lips. She opened them and then wrapped them around his finger. A tender expression on her face, as he could see Ruby's sister look surprised, as Ruby herself showed signs of being confused.

"It's okay. You needed it, and I am always ready to help a friend out." Her lips pulled from his fingertip, her hand laid on his chest.

"I… violated you. I held the cards and I… I made use of you."He could see the look on the blonde girl's face shift, as the redheaded girl's face turned confused, unsure what the conversation was about.

"I'm fine. Heh, dad was surprised, as were my sisters. You made quite an impression." She flushed beet red, as she coughed.

"Well… I… I protect my friends. If their father or sisters are being complete and utter miscreants, I will ensure that they have what comes for them!" She seemed to gather a bit of hope, even as she looked at him. "What are… what are you doing here… I mean… I'm happy to see you, but…"

"I'm here to become a Huntsman, Weiss. I'm not going to be the man who remains at home to watch after my children." The girls flushed red, even as Weiss breathed in deeply, as he looked at her. "And I am not going to lose any of my friends if I can help it."

"Well, this is darn romantic and all that, but little missy over there threatened my little sister." The blonde broke through the spell, as Weiss looked back at her.

"Now listen here, you bodacious brute! Your sister nearly caused a catalyst Dust explosion! There was Gravity Dust in that case! We'd all be bloody mist if that had gone off!" The heat in her voice exploded, even as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her voice quieted down immediately.

"Miss… eh, Ruby's sister?" He looked at her, the blonde giving him a look.

"Yang. Yang Xiao-Long, blondie guy." Ruby looked at him, then at her, shrinking away a little.

"Hi. This is my friend Weiss. She's a wonderful girl, but sometimes eh… Yeah." He looked at Weiss, who smiled at him, the first part of the sentence making her light up. "I'm sure that she's just concerned about what could have happened. I don't want to see any of my friends hurt."

The redheaded girl seemed to perk up a little, as he looked at her. "Ah, and you must be… eh…" He looked at her sharply and tilted his head. "Damn, it's on the tip of my tongue…"

He hadn't really paid much attention to the comings and goings. The hoodie that he wore was comfortable, even though more of his clothing was locked in the locker. "Eh… You did some advertisement for cereal, didn't you? Yeah, the cereal girl! I got your hoodie! Pumpkin Pete's!" The blink was synchronous in many ways, as the girls looked at him.

"Eh, I sent in fifty box tops?" He amended, as Weiss started to giggle, shaking her head.

"May I introduce to you, Pyrrha Nikos, four-time winner of the Mistral Region Tournament, top of her class at Sanctum academy and titled 'The Invincible Girl' according to most of the international fighting circuit." The redhead looked a little uncomfortable behind the bland smile, and he could empathize with that.

"Hi. So, eh… It's just going to be Pyrrha, is it? I mean, I don't know about that 'Mistral Region Tourniquet' or something, or what Sanctum is, but yeah… I'm just here to become a Huntsman, find myself a nice team and then graduate, before saving the world." He kept it short, as he knew little about the way that she would react to that, the redhead stilled for a moment.

"Eh…" The girl's vivid green eyes looked at him, as she seemed to be taken aback by something.

"What? Is my zipper open or something?" He looked down, checking whether that was the case or not. It was not the case. Weiss flushed.

"Ah… It's a pleasure to meet you." The answer was soft, yet there was a splash of heat along her cheeks, and he smiled.  _'I still got that Arc charm!'_

"I'd love to be your friend. Whatever you did before meeting me, that's not a problem we should be concerned with. Weiss, who is damn adorable, just saying, has a dad who is a complete asshole. I mean, we're talking about like 'prime-grade doo-doohead dumbo', but she's now free to be her own girl." He smiled at Weiss, who smiled back, her eyes lit up.

"And sure, Ruby and I may not agree on everything when it comes to weapons…" The irritated look on Ruby's face wasn't as irritated as it could have been, as a little smile played on her face. "But she's a good girl. Nice. Honest." The girl smiled brightly at the praise, as he turned to Pyrrha.

"So, eh…" He stuck his hand out. "The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls right off the tongue and some ladies love it whilst others don't." The smile on her face was genuine, as her eyes lit up.

"Pyrrha Nikos. Not so short, representing unhealthy cereal but loving it right at this moment, Jaune." He smiled at her, knowing that he'd made another friend at Beacon.  _'This was going to be great.'_

"Hey, wait a sec. You!" The blonde with the imposing set of chest space looked at him and fixed him with a look. "What's your plan for Ruby! Are you low-key hitting on my sister?"

He looked at the blonde, even as he turned his gaze to Pyrrha and winked. "Oh, would you like me to hit on you, Yang? I'll have you know… I'm a very dangerous man." His hands laid upon Weiss' shoulders, leaning close and stroking over them. The girl shuddered, a soft 'ah' coming from her lips. He domineered the conversation now, as he looked into her eyes. "A man of talent, a man of skill…"

A step, letting his hands slide off Weiss' shoulders. "Are you sure that you'd want to handle a man who's more than able to make friends?" He smiled at her, the confidence that he'd gained through his interactions with Weiss and Selene filling him. "Or are you the type who'd rather let her sister flounder in the deep, drowning in the way of social graces…"

A stab in the dark, as he looked at her face. "I'm not hitting on your sister, Yang." He said, his voice light, as he smiled. "But I like to make more friends. Weiss was my first friend that I wasn't related to…" Weiss preened, even as she took a deep breath. "Now I've added Ruby to that short, short list… But you know, there's always space on Team Arc. You can be a friend too… And of course, if you'll have me, Pyrrha?" He winked at her, the girl smiling at him.

"That'd be grand, Jaune." He turned his gaze back to Yang, who looked a little caught on the back foot.

"So, want to be friends?" The girl snorted, before she extended her hand.

"Sure, if you'll keep your mitts off my sister. No trying to give her 'special hugs'." A loud 'Yaaaannnng!' came from Ruby, who had gone the colour of her cloak.

"He does not give 'special hugs'. He is a gentleman, something that a boorish oaf like you would not understand!" Weiss leaped to his defence, even as the blonde seemed to get ready to speak up with a retort, her mouth half-opened already.

"Alright, can we shut up for a moment, get our weapons and get ready for Initiation? Who does what or to who is not important. I don't want there to be fights between my  _friends_." He shut down the conversation, feeling a little nervous at the sudden feeling of urgency that welled up inside him. Ruby's eyes were a strange sight, and it was getting closer.

An announcement came nearly a minute later about the students being requested to head to the Beacon cliffs for the initiation, Ruby's sister and Ruby herself departing with a jaunty wave. The blonde seemed to have cooled off, giving him a look and a gesture of 'I'll be seeing you' as she departed, pulling a set of aviator glasses out of a pocket and checking whether the lenses were still intact.

"So, I should get my sword and shield… This'll hold up for a bit… I don't think there's a good time to change right now." It would be some armour and the sword and shield that he'd scavenged from the attic, but that would do.

' _I'm going to be a hero…'_

The hope inside him would not die.

Twenty minutes later, he would regret thinking that this was easy, as one student after the other was loosed into the sky by the catapult that had been installed into the platform, the feeling of weightlessness coming to him, even as the question 'What landing strategy?' trailed off in the air.

As he cartwheeled in the air, he spotted several other students, his lunch whirling in his stomach like a faulty washing machine, his whole body tensing up, even as something suddenly snagged onto his hoodie, careening away with him.

His arm broke in six different placed as he hit the tree with the additional force of the javelin behind it, the hoodie obscuring the majority of the wound, save for the blood that came leaking out of his arm.

His scream of pain was loud, though, as bone jutted out of the flesh from the break, the impact having been more than enough to make the pain almost mind-numbingly intense.

Birds scattered as the shriek of pain was heard.

This was not turning out a great day for Jaune Arc.

* * *

The monotonous beeping of the machinery around her was the first thing that Saphron Cotta-Arc heard as she roused herself from that comatose state, her eyes cracking open slightly as the pain swelled, the agonizing amount of effort that she had to use to raise her head enough, as muscles complained of the strain and the machinery started to beep with more urgency, as she recalled the moments that had led up to her awakening.

' _There was… there was a bang, wasn't there? It hurts…'_

She caught sight of a nurse opening the door, taking a look at her. She looked back, still somewhat dazed. "Are you alright, Miss Arc?"

' _I'm… Cotta-Arc, right? It's hard to think…'_

She guessed that she'd been entered under her maiden name. Some hospital systems still used the name of the family one originally had belonged to upon a registered partnership, keeping in line with the olden times of Pre-Great War sensibilities.

"Ev'rhting h'rts." She wanted to see Terra. She wanted to see…

' _Adrian…'_

"Wheres'sh m' wife?" The nurse looked uncomfortable for a moment, as she took a deep breath.

"I'll get the doctor, Miss Arc. Just… just press this button if you need something." The button that was pressed into her hand that didn't hurt so much was enough, even as she felt the strain on her lungs. Everything hurt, as if she'd been hit. "Just… Just calm down a little, alright? Doctor Matte will be with you soon."

She didn't know how long it took for the doctor to be present. She drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling the sensations of pain fade slowly, even as the door opened and a young man, decked out in a white coat, probably somewhat older than her, maybe early thirties, appeared. A look of seriousness was on his face, even as he took a deep breath. "Put in a dose of painkillers. She needs to relax a little. Miss Arc, I am Mark Matte, your attending physician at Argus General Hospital."

"Where'shh m'son? M'wife?"

Talking hurt, as her jaw felt like it was screwed shut, the pain stabbing through her whole skull, as she looked at the man, who seemed to be preparing himself. "Miss Arc, there has been an accident. A Dust explosion has leveled the home of you and your partner."

Fear crawled inside her, as she looked at the man. "Miss Cotta's son, as well as several of your neighbours, were unfortunate casualties of the explosion." A stab of hurt, as she remembered their faces. They weren't close, but she knew their faces. She moaned softly, even as a light feeling entered her head.

"Noohh…" She said, her voice pained. "N't Adryan."

"Your family has been notified. You managed to survive solely due to the hardwood door catching most of the blast before the secondary explosions happened. Dust explosions happen, Miss Arc… We have heard that the damages to the house fall under company insurance." She felt empty on the inside.

' _My sweet little baby…'_

"Your father is on his way, according to the latest news that we have received." The pain inside her body would not stop for an instant, as she felt tears well up. "We can get you back up on your feet in a few days, Miss Arc… We've got the technology. You and the baby's mother will need to have words."

She would curl up if she could, as the void inside her tore at her. Her little baby, Adrian, was dead.  _'No… no… It must be horrible for Terra as well.'_

She tried to gather hope, in order to speak to her wife. "C'n you n'nform m'wife?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable for a moment, undoubtedly due to the status of registered partnerships and the like, as he paused, taking a deep breath. "Miss Cotta is arranging for the burial as well as the other affairs, Miss Arc."

' _Terra is like that… Always working for the betterment of our family...'_

She tried to smile, yet could not. The doctor's soft look of understanding was enough. "We are going to give you something for the pain, to heal your body a little quicker. We don't awaken the Aura of anyone here, but we know some tricks to make sure that your body recovers a little faster. I will have them wake you when Miss Cotta comes to visit."

' _Yes… We just have to work through this together… She's probably as devastated as I am… She's always been stronger than me.'_

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time, faithful readers!**


	11. Detritus Innocentus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trees... hurt, when you hit em without Aura. Salem... goes on job interviews. Whee.

 

Pain seared through his body at the feeling of his arm, the pain like a live wire of electrical menace to his mind, the sensation filtered away, as he could feel the pain shudder through his nervous system. The magic inside him didn't come to him, as he felt the pain disturb his concentration.

He cried at the painful sensation shooting through his system, his eyes closed as he felt the twisting of bone and flesh, aware of the fact that Beowolves started gathering below the tree, their eyes looking at him hungrily.  _'This isn't good…'_

The hoodie that he wore was probably enough to keep him up there with the javelin-spear pinning him there, as the Grimm looked at him with expressions of savage hunger, of desire to tear him apart.  _'Come on, come on… Think. What can you do, Jaune Arc?'_

He didn't feel fear, as his arm flopped. He tried to remember what Selene had taught him about how to mend his body. The dark blood inside him throbbed and pulsed, as the eyes of the Grimm followed him.

He could see in their eyes a lust for destruction, a craving for annihilation. A lack of care for humanity, a lack of passion, of feeling… there was just a desire to kill.

He caught sight of someone moving through the trees, spotting the Beowolves and then sneaking back into the brush, deciding that it would be hardly worth it.

_'This sucks…'_

He could shout, he could try to yell… but what would it do in the end? Would it get him saved? Would a real Huntsman be able to fight his way out of this with a broken arm?

' _Time to be a man, Jaune…'_

He grabbed the javelin with his good hand, bracing himself against the tree. Jerking the metal out of the wood, he felt the brief weightlessness, as the magic flowed through him, buffering his form a little. He wanted to live, rather than to die, hitting one of the Beowolves on its back, the fur brushing against his face, as he laid there.

There was a sound in his ears, as he felt himself roll off its back with a shift, the creatures surrounding him, yet not harming him. The Javelin was firm in his hand, as he got up. The tree allowed him some cover, as the darkness within his veins receded. The Grimm looked at him and he looked back at them, the javelin in his hands moving, thrust into one of the Grimm in a flash, the pleasure that pushed through his body as the Grimm started to evaporate.

"Come at me!" His voice was like a snarl as he stabbed the javelin through one of the Grimm's chests, his arm registering the resistance and feeling the tension, as he shuddered after the strike. Another Beowolf fell to his blows, the creatures trying to figure out the best way to attack for some reason, rather than mindlessly attempting to swipe at him.

Where there had once been five, there now remained three. His eyes caught sight of their feral animalistic eyes, their gaze resting on him, as the first one pounced on him. He felt the javelin in his arm register the impact, piercing through the flesh with little difficulty, the Grimm slamming him against the tree, the Grimm clawing at him, the javelin pushed in deeper. He could hear someone moving, a clanking sound audible to his ears as the Grimm ceased its struggles and the darkness inside him, the power that Selene had granted him, swelled.

"Are you okay?" The pretty redhead named Pyrrha asked, looking at him and at his arm. "Oh gods… your arm." The look on her face was pitying, even with the Beowolves disintegrating around her. He tried to muster a smile, though he knew that his face showed the pain that he felt.

"It's… nothing." He said, trying to put as much confidence in his voice, as he handed her the javelin. "This is yours?"

She looked at it, nodding to him as she took it. Her eyes locked with his for a moment. "Why didn't your Aura kick in, you could've cushioned the blow a little…"

"My… what?" Surprise entered her eyes, then confusion. He felt the darkness inside him writhe, as he tried to imagine how hard it'd be to restructure his arm, according to how Selene had showed him.

"Your Aura… You don't have it unlocked?" Her eyes were hesitant, as he shrugged. His limp arm moved lightly.

"Not sure… Is there any way to check?" Her eyes softened, as she reached for his shoulder, the good one, her fingers on it.

"There is… Do you know what Aura is, Jaune?" Her eyes looked at him with an expression that was warm and friendly, as if there weren't murderous monsters around and his arm wasn't hurting him badly.

"Eh…" He didn't. He'd sort of heard about it, but there'd nobody who'd really discussed things with him.

"It is the manifestation of our souls. A guiding force that has been with us all our lives." The words that she spoke were kind and with a zest that made her look alive and warm. Her eyes glinted as she spoke, her eyes meeting his own.

"It's something that everyone has, Jaune. Animals, people… plants, though I never really put much stock in the theory myself. It guards our hearts and defends us, like a shield that lessens the harm done to us." He could understand that. He wondered why he had never been taught about it. Was it the design of his father to keep him ignorant?

"Do the Grimm have them as well?" He asked, her face smiling at the question as she shook her head.

"They are the soulless, the creatures of the Grimm are the personification of anonymity, mass without individuality. A Mistralian philosopher once theorized that they were all formed from the spirits of animals who had died, yet that had been disproven over the course of centuries." He felt the pain, groaning. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be in a lot of pain."

He didn't comment, shaking his head. "I can… keep on. Tell me about this… Aura force field or something." The look of worry on her face was something that the darkness inside him told him that he could use, to pry open her heart and to tear apart those wishes that she held.

"It's a little of the shadow in our world, combating the light of our Aura. It is the moment when you realize that there is more worth fighting for. By baring our souls outward as a force, we can guard against the Grimm. Our items are tools to channel that force through the world, even if we don't see it." She looked at him and then gave a nod, her green eyes looking at him.

"Please, close your eyes and try to concentrate…" Her hand raised up to his head, and he felt the pain in his arm lessen slightly.

"Okay…" He wasn't sure what that was supposed to do, but…

Something hurt. Everything hurt. Something pushed into him, a feeling of tugging and pushing, something that was foreign. His veins felt like liquid fire had ravaged through them before ice-cold frost covered them. Ice-cubes blazed through his skull, as her hand laid against his chest.

"I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Pain, pain, pain. His whole blood was aflame, as something inside him ignited, sputtering out with the darkness smothering it. Something that was intrinsic to himself, something that was supposed to be pure and now smothered with the death and darkness and pain, as he felt the energy pour into him.

The deepest darkest core of himself floated in front of him, a little mote of light that was surrounded by a sea of darkness. A pitch-black tar-like sea that bubbled and oozed, around the little spark of light and life. The power flooding into the little light and then making it pulse.

The sea pulled back, as the flame lit and the darkness receded. Pain was strong, pain was intense. He was unaware of the fact that his good arm had pulled her in close, that there was blood currently streaming from his ears and nose and mouth, her eyes having opened wide, as the channel had been opened.

A bright red light, trying to make the light flicker and blaze. The pain never ending, as the darkness around him seemed to wrap around it, smothering it like a candle-flame being extinguished, a low sensual groan coming from his mouth at the sensations that flared through his body.

Outwardly, she was pressed up against him, a dangerously close moment, as the pain and feeling that went through his body made his blood drip onto her, the look on her face as her hand tried to pull away from his chest, only to make him draw in more of her light into the darkness.

For a moment, he floated in darkness…

_The stopped heart. The moment breath died in lungs. The pain, the agony, the soul flickering away._

Blue eyes changed to dark vicious red and black as the light was extinguished and the infusion of power stopped, a roar from his mouth that was barely human, a primal cry of pain and fury, as the darkness was blasted away, the flare of life and light emerging, now stronger than before… before the darkness smothered it once more.

He became aware of himself once more, Pyrrha pressed against the tree with her back, her eyes looking up at him as her knees had seemingly buckled, her eyes green and frightened, scared and worried. "Ah… That hurt…" Her eyes were still concerned, as he backed up a little, the red stains on her skin outfit from his blood still visible. "What… What happened?"

He could feel them behind him, feel their presences. Mindless. Death incarnate, with the desire to kill and maim without any reason behind their action. "You… You didn't react well… I'm…" The girl floundered, as he turned around. "Oh gods…"

Seven Beowolves, three Ursa and a Tajitu stared at them, her voice helpless, as she seemed to know that against such odds there would be little chance to fight. He could hear it in her expressive voice, that sinking sensation inside her, calculating his uselessness into it.  _'Why don't you just go away?'_

His good arm moved, the earth element channelled through his fingers, the ground rising up into spires, the power burning through his whole body. With a switch of the fingers, the flows changed and the sound was muted, as the earth rose, ten of the Beowolves spitted by the earth spikes, his eyes looking at them. "Alright Pyrrha… This will be tough, but let's fight."

He could feel her mood change, hope blossoming inside her at the sight of him working magic. The Beowolves had been easy prey, the magic inside him never sputtering out, the darkness that they oozed starting to fuel his body with new energy. Another spike of earth ended the existence of one of the Ursa, as he willed the ground to crack and quiver below them. They had not acted, yet they would. Pyrrha was in motion, the javelin-spear that she used flying and carving through one of the Ursa's face-plates, the Beowolves starting to focus on her.

Every little touch of the darkness inside him made his body feel alive, his eyes still a bright crimson, the feeling of being alive making the force behind his moves increase, the spit dripping from his lips enough, as he hissed at the creatures, the snake-like Grimm moving to get at Pyrrha, the earth forming a wall in front of her.

"Watch out!" Pyrrha's eyes found the enemy, noticing it bash through the wall and she dealt with it by throwing her shield, the sound of it hitting the snake like a gong being rang. Another earth spike shot up, dealing with one of the Ursa, its slower gait making it an easier target, the Beowolves moving into striking range for Pyrrha.

"Well… That was…" She panted, her chest heaving a little. "A bit more exercise than I'd thought…" She looked at him, a hesitant smile on her lips. "How's… the aura? You've got quite a lot of it, if it took me that long…" He couldn't feel anything different, save for the arm still being useless.

He pulled the hoodie and the armour off, uncaring what she would think of it, the twisted and broken arm still looking gross and sticky with blood.  _'She said that there should be a reshaping…'_

Her form had remained unharmed, and he had felt the power inside of her then, moulding itself to her body. "Let me just…" His voice remained even, as he closed his eyes. He imagined his arm to be functioning in the same fashion as it had before, the sensations starting to surge through his body, the tensions starting to fade away into the blackness that he pushed through it. A crunching, squelching sound, a crack-sizzle and pop and he opened his eyes seeing unharmed flesh. Blood still covered the flesh, as he took a deep breath and slowly rotated the arm in the socket. "Well, this is better."

Pyrrha looked at him, at his arm mostly. Dark veins crisscrossed through the flesh, slowly fading away as the darkness receded. "That's… amazing. Is it still tender?" He looked at her. This was something special that Selene had showed him, something that she had confided in him to never show.

"Pyrrha, can you keep this a secret?" He looked into her eyes, the green meeting with his own blue, the smile on her face warm now, as she nodded.

"Of course… We're partners now, aren't we? So… Let me tell you a secret of my own. I don't like it when people treat me as if I'm someone special." He could understand that, smiling at her as she said that.

"You're just Pyrrha to me." Her eyes sparked softly, the red blood that'd started to dry up on her pale skin enough. "I don't want you any other way, partner."

She smiled, as he rolled his arms. "But I should probably get dressed. I mean, I've got…" She looked at him and coughed.

"Why, eh, yes…"She turned red, as she turned away. "Do get dressed. We should… find a place to wash or something." The embarrassment showed through in her emotions, as her body quivered with that delicate balance within it, her emotions swirling.

"Thank you for doing that thing with my Aura." He wasn't sure whether it would work, but he tried it anyways. "Can you test it out a little?" The hoodie, filthy with blood and other juices, slipped back on, Pyrrha's javelin smacking against his butt, the feeling of the shock being dampened, as a faint little shield seemed to decelerate the weapon, being enough to confirm to himself that he had an Aura.

"It's really weak…" She mumbled, her face showing confusion. "It shouldn't be that weak." Her weapon hits again and the darkness inside him flared up, the shield not appearing as he did so, the sharp edge of the javelin cutting into his ass. A stab of pain, as she turned pale, the tip of her javelin coated in his blood. "Oh no, I'm sorry!"

He took a deep breath and then exhaled, letting the pain flow away from him, the flesh knitting together. "My mama said that something like this might happen… We're special." Her eyes looked at him guiltily, as he smiled. "Don't worry, partner. I won't let you down."

He picked up his weapons, looking at her with that determined look. "We're a team now and we won't let anything stand in our way." The confidence that he felt was mimicked by her own smile brightening a little. She was alright… and she was pretty.

She had that dependable feeling, something that told him that he could trust her.

' _ **A soul whose only shackles are to the pedestal upon which she is raised, her intrusion met with the darkness and declined… Yet a frail heart behind the sacrifice, waylaid by ancient design… Taken not in an instant, but over the course of time.'**_

There was a moment where he could see her in different circumstances. Her eyes had been hungry for a moment, a need within them. A craving, a desire. A moment of the two of them working in concert, bodies entangled, their copulation making cries raise from their mouths in tandem. A heat. A partner. A love, brought from the darkness.

"Yes, I will do my best, Jaune." He could trust her with that. She was a good woman, after all. Her smile was really encouraging.

The pain in his lungs continued anyways, as he felt the spark of hope inside him blossom. He would be a hero worth remembering, together with Pyrrha, the nice girl who helped his Aura awaken.

* * *

She did not wait for long as the car door was opened for her and she stepped out. A modest dress, elegant for most occasions and with the right amount of makeup on her face, enough for the woman she was to meet to be in awe and still look like the perfect woman to most eyes. Stepping into the crowd and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, the casual glance through the crowd showing more than one appreciative gaze lingering on her.  _'They can look, yet there is one man who can get it…'_

The woman had already taken a seat at the café's table outside in the morning, the happy smile on her face as she spotted her something that was more than a little gratifying. Her eyes glinted, as her gaze slipped to the danger spots around the venue, as her eyes sought for those little hints of assassins or photographers.

"Miss Umbra, what a pleasure." The smile that Salem put on was a little genuine mixed with the falsehood that she was selling to the young woman, as the woman rose from her seat. She extended a hand cordially, to shake it with the woman, who instead went for a hug.  _´Overly affectionate behaviour… Perhaps a minus… But it would not do to be too distant.'_

"Oh, we just give a hug around these parts, I'm sorry. I never was raised much with the traditional mindset." Adelheid Blau looked like a picture of a young woman in the blossom of her life, her eyes bright and blue and her features immaculately groomed. Salem's eyes could pick out several of the trademarks of a top-class manicure and pedicure, a sign that the girl would hardly be a bother to maintain the minimum professional standard. The lipstick was a touch too bright for her liking, yet there should be little issue.

"It has been an unfortunate time for me… There has been an accident with my charge's older sister, thus I have hurried to Argus in order to be there for the poor dear." The look of shock on the woman's face was not faked, as she put her hand on her chest in shock.

"The Dust explosion? Yes, terrible… I heard that there were seventeen people injured by the blast. She was caught up in it as well?" Salem nodded, a little gesture, enough to convey that it had been like the woman thought, yet not with the deference that made it worth it to investigate further.

"She lost her spouse's child. A tragedy." She could see the easily roused emotion within the young woman, the trembling of her lip, the soft features turning empathic.  _'A weakness… and perhaps a strength.'_

"Is she… is she alright? That must be terrible. Did she make it out alright?" Salem had glimpsed the details of the medical ward. Saphron Cotta-Arc was still being sedated as far as she knew, in order to let the body heal a little from the damages that it had taken.

"A lot of bones were broken, according to the doctors. I am footing the medical bill, it is the least that I can do for the young man who has endeared himself to me." The woman smiled, a silly, guileless smile that wished nothing but good on the world.  _'How easy it is to find such a woman…'_

"Now, to business. We wouldn't want to be caught gossiping whilst we could be discussing your terms of employment, yes?" The right bit of womanly tone and pitch, with the light hint of driving things along.

"Ah, yes… My father has asked about my first job, so… Eh, do we have the standard contract of confidentiality here, or did you wish to include a few clauses?" Salem smiled, her eyes glinting in the morning light, Hazel joining her by pulling up a chair.

"My bodyguard. It helps to be prepared for whatever eventuality comes onto our path." It was a testament to Adelheid's skill as a manager that she only nodded once, pulling out the contracts and the forms that she had to sign.

She glanced over the legal documents that Adelheid had brought, taking her time to read through the text, her eyes scanning every paragraph. "This looks to be in order… though I may have a few stipulations. You are fine with moving to Vale, yes?"

The woman nodded, a serious look on her face. "How else will I be working with Jaune, right? I can hardly do so from a distance… Though his poor sister… I wish I could do something to help her… it must be horrible for him as well." Salem looked suitably saddened.

"It is because of his insistence that I went to Argus. I intend to place a visit this evening, in order to assure him of his sister's health. The poor young man was so distraught he demanded that I visit sooner…" The amount of care in her voice wasn't even faked. Jaune was one of the most important people in her life. She would move mountains for him, if it was needed. Their connection, the understanding and the care that they had for each other demanded nothing less.

"Well, there is a thing to be said about caring, Miss Umbra. Your godson must be distraught…" Salem didn't smile. She had little need for it at this junction. "Is the contract from my side to your satisfaction?"

' _Such a silly girl… There's a few loopholes in this one… Let's see whether you will accept this one.'_

The contract that she had drawn up by her solicitor had been made especially to ensure that there was a clause for 'good conduct'. It would be a bad act of faith if the one who was to handle her sweet Jaune's public relations were to be caught up in some scandal, so… It was always necessary to have a little bit of a back-up.

The amount listed would financially ruin the poor girl, who would have to sell her body for the cash-on-hand… and that was before the debt accrued by her fancy education would come knocking on her door.

"I've had the liberty of having drawn up my own contract… It is better, for the formal side of things. Several Argus-based firms have loopholes for Atlas military contractors... I find that it is best to employ Valean legal aide." The papers, prepared beforehand, handed over to the woman in a manila folder.

"Would you like to order something, ma'am?" The question from one of the servers was an interruption, yet she graciously smiled.

"A cup of Atlesian coffee, black, please." The polite tones, as she motioned for Hazel to order. The man's eyes never stopped scanning the surroundings, the small light diffuser that flashed frequently in front of her features enough to stop most cursory pictures from identifying her using the facial recognition software.

"I'll take another latte macchiato, thank you!" The bright and chipper woman said, as she ran her eyes over the document in front of her, seriously scanning the lines. It was a look of focus, as a smile blossomed on her face. "Ahh… It looks similar to what I've got, but a bit more detailed. Ooh, you're even including a house! That's nice, I was afraid I'd have to go shop for a house if I moved to Vale. My dad is in Argus for some time now, so he's going to be swinging around to help me move… He said he would, but heh… You know dads."

She pulled her Scroll out of the bag that carried it, opening it up. The start-up screen was swiped away, her eyes glinting with that faint interest, as she began to tenderly tap away, the files that had been prepared in advance for this meeting already bringing some cards on the table. "I am not the best to speak of fathers, Miss Blau."

"No, no, I mean, Yes, miss Umbra. You're eh… What is this 'good conduct' clause? I don't think I've seen that one before…" The look on the woman's face was a little befuddled, as she tapped the folder with "A. Blau" twice with a finger, enlarging one of the photographs.

"Ensuring that things like this do not happen, Miss Blau." The Scroll was turned to the woman and the rapidly paling woman looked at the picture of herself standing on a bar topless with a 'Graduation of 79 AGW' banner around her shoulders, the look of understanding coming to her face.

"Oh…" The swallow was natural, and she held the advantage, as always. Adelheid Blau would do whatever she wished. "I wasn't aware that…" The woman paused, taking a deep breath. "Ah… To not… over-indulge, right?"

A finger slid to the next video. There was no audio, yet Salem knew what it contained. Adelheid turned ash-coloured as she saw the video play. "… That… that asshole. He taped it… What the fu- I…" Her finger pressed the spot where the video would pause, turning it towards herself once more.

"I'm sorry Miss Umbra, it won't happen, ever. I'll be sober and not… do things like that." Salem's eyes narrowed, fixing the woman with a look. "I swear, I'm going to remain clean and sober, and not do… that thing." Salem figured that she might not. Having sex in a somewhat public place with one's breasts bouncing was hardly the decorum for a young lady of some standards.

"I would hope not, Miss Blau. Should I find that you had violated the clause… My displeasure would be felt." Her eyes narrowed, noticeably. "And should you engage in such acts with my godson…" The hint was there, as the young woman shrank back in her seat, swallowing heavily.

This was her element, the power that she held within the world. She could ruin the young woman's life by uploading the video to the most popular adult website… well, she could let her minions do so. She should not sully her hands with that bit of evidence… And the picture definitely had a hint of charm to it for a young man. Perhaps as an inspiration for Jaune…

' _A man of his ability would hardly be content with but one freshly ploughed waif.'_

It was important to ensure that the man of the household had plenty of company whilst the Queen was away, after all. A dutiful mother and wife would carefully select the spouse for her boy… and well… It wasn't like Adelheid was bad-looking. She had selected her for her aristocratic looks and her breeding, after all. The additional bits were just a happy little coincidence…

"I understand, Miss Umbra." The demure tone of the woman was enough of a victory for her, as she tucked the Scroll back into the bag.

"Of course, you do. I did not decide on you for your… extracurricular activities." The way that the young woman perked up, something of hope entering those eyes, hope that not all had been lost due to her own problems. "Graduating with full honours in your Creative Marketing class, ensuring that the product that you were supposed to market would hit the shelves of the Huntsman-brand stores and allowing your test case to be entered within the faux regionals was a great point that has led to my decision to hire you, Miss Blau."

A girl like her was no fool. Her personal flaws aside, she would be good for Jaune to explore the business side of being a Huntsman. With his baby blue eyes and his blonde hair, he would be a heartthrob, even more than he already seemed to be. "I'm… I'm honoured that you knew… But… Aren't the results supposed to be kept anonymous until a year post-graduation?"

The results had indeed been classified, in order to keep the next year unaware of the similar task that they would have to undergo. It would be a shame for people to copy the work of their upperclassmen, so there were checks and balances… though money greased the wheels of such a thing.

"With a little bit of digging, you can find out a lot of things, Miss Blau. You should not worry about Mister Montblanc's issues… He has been dealt with appropriately. He would never dare to air your dirty linen…"Let it not be said that she was not efficient in allowing those who would benefit her to benefit from her good graces… All would be taken care of.

"Ah… Good. I mean… You probably got the pictures from him, I just…" Salem shook her head.

"Trust me… He has been given a lengthy stay, far far away. Vacuo is a nice place, and it just so happened that his employer had requested him to head there for an excavation…" It had been the full truth. Marcus Montblanc was supposed to be on an international transport towards Vacuo, to work for his employer's new venture…

An awful shame that there were so many Lancers and Nevermores on that path… Truly horrendous, really… All those people, lost due to Grimm…

"You… You managed to do that?" There was relief in the woman's voice, as well as a shred of fear, a deep-seated one that seemed to rumble and rummage. She didn't trust her in the slightest, and probably that was the little animal part of her that told her so. "Miss Umbra, I don't know what-"

She held up a hand to silence the girl. Obedience was to be rewarded, after all. "Firstly, I ensured that I got the negatives… as well as the device upon which the material was recorded. I never engage with a business partner without at least ensuring that they will not sell out secrets to the highest bidder post-contract… That just isn't good business."

She was Selene Umbra, a wealthy woman who had money to throw around on idle fancies. Her eyes spotted a little easing of the muscles on the face, a sign that she was starting to relax. "I simply made a little suggestion. It is important that the business goals of my associates are met... and Henri was such an acceptable fellow..."

The leaked document to one of the man's associates had spoken of a potential recruit for the talents that the manager could scope out at Shade Academy, easily allowing the man to see the potential value. Of course, it was hardly more than conjecture... Yet the star power of an icon could bring many potential thoughts to the forefront of more wealth. An 'excavation' often was the excuse that people in the talent business used for the finding of new stars... If the Nikos girl could be a world-renowned brand, so could her child... and Adelheid Blau was one way of achieving that.

"I don't know what to say... I mean... woah." She blushed. An actual blush from the young woman, which confirmed that the young woman had bought the tale that she'd concocted.

"Well... I don't see a reason why I shouldn't sign this contract... The... the clause, I think I can hold myself to it. I swear." The young woman would have to temper her enthusiasm, as Salem nodded.

"See to it that you do... And especially... Keep your hands off the young man." The look on the young woman's face was enough, as she looked away, clearly chastised. Adelheid Blau had a problem. When she got drunk, she wanted to have relations with men... and that generally had made sure that the material that was available about her on the web had to be scrubbed with a very fine-toothed comb... But it hardly was the worst that she'd ever had to ensure. It had been a task for Doctor Watts, who had been more than willing to assist, once the plan had been unveiled to him... well, whatever part of the plan would be needed to be unveiled to him.

As far as Arthur Watts knew, the young man was another way into Beacon and Adelheid Blau was yet another pawn to make sure that the suspicion would be deflected away from him.

_'If only you knew what I know, my dear Doctor... Oh...'_

She knew everything about Adelheid Blau. From the childhood home that she lived in to the failing grades that she'd had during her childhood... there was much to be said about the young woman... But that was beside the point. "I wouldn't dare, Miss Umbra. I swear, I'll be as straight as an arrow."

' _For some reason, I doubt that... Liars and cheats never survive long within reach of the liquor...'_  The simplest truth was that there was always some vice available for the addict to stimulate their need... But the contract was tight and knelling around the woman's activities in the private sphere. She would allow Jaune at least a dedicated worker, who would be glad to serve as his public agent...

"See to it that you do. Touch him in an untoward way, and you will get to see what my displeasure brings you." The look that she gave her was enough to cow the woman a little, the righteous irritation in her eyes, as the quick nod was.

The coffee was brought then, and Adelheid cleared herself up a little, flashing a little smile at the server. "Ah, I'd like to p-"

The fifty Lien card was in the server's face, Hazel's motion graceful. "For the drinks. The rest is a tip." The man was gruff and spoke little, his size more than a little intimidating to most people. Adelheid seemed to have forgotten that the man had been there, looking at him for a moment and then shaking her head.

"I'm sure that we'll get along just fine, Miss Umbra. Being concerned for the young people is what we do, as managers!" The hope in the young woman's voice was like a snarl in the face of those who valued their order. "And eh... I hope we can keep it quietly between the two of us about my past. I mean... Jaune looks like a nice guy, but..."

"Miss Blau, you can trust me on my word. I never lie. I simply wish what is best for  _him._ " She could hear Hazel shift a little, showing his own thoughts on the matter. A subtle little smile twitched in the corner of her lips, as she schooled her face into a warm smile. "But you must know that as long as you abide by our contract, I will do whatever is necessary to assist you in making my godson's dream come true."

The truth was spoken, with no hint of a lie. She would do whatever it took to make sure that there would be a happy Jaune at the end of her plans... No matter how many bodies it took. No matter how much money she had to spend. The moment that he shared himself with her once more and banished the loneliness within her, was worth it.

The woman smiled. "Aww, isn't that sweet? Now I am just aching to get to work with... oh, you said that you would visit his sister... Do you want me to prepare flowers? I mean, that's a part of the job as well, if we're going to be caring for Jaune..." Salem could imagine that the woman might be caring for her beloved in a different manner than she herself would care for him... But it was a noble sentiment.

"I simply wish what is best. I've already made some arrangements for some flowers... Mister Arc, Jaune's father, is with me in Argus." The smile on the woman's face was genuine, the bad memories banished by those happy giddy feelings that everything was going to be okay.

"Should I... I don't know, introduce myself? I mean, he is going to be pretty important to Jaune, right?" The smile on her lips was as warm as the flames in her heart burned, her tongue caressing her well-made-up lips for an instant, as she raised the cup and then drank the hot coffee. She could see the woman's eyes go wide at her drinking the hot brew, yet she cared little.

The burn was inconsequential, as she drank the hot coffee in a single gulp, a slow exhale of caffeine-laced breath escaping from her lips for a moment. "That will not be necessary, Miss Blau. I wish to... keep you as a little secret from the family. They do not agree with my sponsoring of Jaune, and seem to be convinced that I wish the young man nothing but ill will..." The truth was like that, even though Ashton Arc had been an agreeable sort of man. With the makeup done up in the manner of an older woman, there could be no greater difference between Alexandria Umbra and Selene Umbra... Her 'daughter' was off to Mistral city now... and she simply had taken another flight in the next morning.

"Ah... I can understand that. My mom was supportive, but dad... Dad was afraid I'd become a Huntress or something, just like he did. Heh, you'd be finding me cowering behind our little blonde hunk." She arched a brow, as Adelheid's eyes went wide. "N-not to say that he's an... eh... Well, hey, I am allowed to appreciate the goods." Salem's eyes narrowed.

"From a distance... If I hear one peep of you 'sampling the goods', Miss Blau..." The audible swallow, and the way that the woman looked at her changed slightly, as Salem knew that she had the woman by the metaphorical balls now. Her eyes already started to categorize the accessories that the woman might need. "But let us make this a fruitful partnership, shall we?"

Adelheid stirred her coffee, looking down at it for an instant and then clearing her throat. "I... eh, yes. Sure. I'm just a bit... dazzled, I mean... You're listed as one of the top people in the listings of the Sorbet 500." She raised an eyebrow. That publication had added some legitimacy to her being a businesswoman, yet it had come out ten years ago. "I'm... Well, from what I can see, the young man is perfectly alright, and you might be... a bit over-protective, I guess. Your... daughter? Did I have that right?"

"Alexandria, yes." The businesswoman whose daughter's name was Alexandria spoke, as Salem slipped the mask of Selene Umbra on a little tighter. "A sweet girl whose health sadly is in decline... Asthma. I adopted her when it became clear that I could not have any children... not anymore." The truth was the hardest punch for many. There had been a girl adopted, and there had been no more children from her since the split between her and Ozma.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to open up wounds... I mean... I'm not trying to be offensive but..." Selene Umbra smiled, a smile that was a little more conspiratorial. The ice had been broken between the two of them. She held the leverage, yet had assured the woman that she would not make anything of it through her actions.

"Well... I mean, it's not... You could've gone for any other graduate. I know a few who'd be really good for him but... Why me?" The doubt was in her voice, with her eyes looking at her for answers... And she would give them.

"You're only six years his senior, Miss Blau. Comparing yourself to his classmates and to himself, you are in the perfect age group to make a difference." The carefully sculpted hope in her voice was like a lure for the desperate and the foolish... the latter of which this girl met one of the criteria. Salem would never be caught DEAD in a public place with her breasts uncovered.  _'It is rude to others and to your husband to show your womanly bits to other men with whom you are not in a relationship.'_

"I could have selected Miss Rum, if I would have decided upon someone who had less of a chequered past, yet I selected you. You were far from the only candidate that I had lined up for the young man..." The bait was thrown in front of the needy little pet.

"What... What influenced you? To... To pick me, I mean?" The question came, her eyes uncertain.

"Jaune. He took a liking to you... A personal project, indeed." The girl had the grace to flush, as she looked down at her overpriced coffee. "I don't make decisions for his life, my dear... I simply provide the money. Should you fail in your appointed duties, well... The contract is pretty clear." The serious look in the young woman's eyes was real, as she nodded her head.

"I won't let you down, Miss Umbra, I wo-" Her finger pressed against the girl's lip, stopping her from finishing that sentence.

"You will not let  _Jaune_  down, Miss Blau. You should worry about his happiness far more than about mine. As I said... It is to  _him_  to make you work for your pay check." The look in her eyes was far more level than before. "I simply pay the bills... He makes you work. I am but a godmother..." A smile, far kinder than she usually wielded against people.

"I want what is best for my little blonde." Her eyes locked with the young woman, seeing her nod.

"Then you'll have the best in me, Miss Umbra! Adelheid Blau, at his service." Salem idly mused whether she should put in an order for a custom-made Valean maid outfit, just to put that into the proper terms... It might be worthy of some amusement when things would come to a head.

"Good, Adelheid." The first use of the young woman's name, as she smiled. "I hope to be able to see his star rise."

The woman grabbed her hands and shook them in a gesture, her eyes bright and shining.  _'Just what a woman needs to have, when dealing with a man... An interest, a hope and a dream.'_

Adelheid Blau was a simple woman, born to an average mother and a father whose absence was noted. Berndt Blau was a man often witnessed entering Argus worn and weary, his weapons dented and his kite shield worn from use by defending from the Grimm.

' _Now... It is time that I meet with Mister Arc.'_  "I have a pressing engagement with your client's father, Adelheid." The closeness that the use of her personal name would inspire in the girl would buy her silence. "Remember..." A finger pressed against her own lips. "Confidentiality."

The enthusiastic nod was more than enough to confirm to her that the girl would shut her mouth. One should know when to keep secrets... Secrets could end up getting people killed, after all...

"Mister Rainart, please fetch the car. We are due at the Atlas Pride restaurant..." The spot had been strategically chosen for its accessibility as well as distance from the meeting place with Adelheid. It would hardly do well to involve the man with the efforts that she was taking to ensure that his son would eclipse his father...

"I'll tell them that I'm moving to another Kingdom... Well, for work reasons. I've been hired to represent a new and upcoming talent, so... Who knows?" She winked, a smile on her lips. Salem was not enthused greatly.

"Please ensure that you keep professional standards, my dear... It was tough enough to ensure that the photographic evidence ended up safely..." The three swift nods that she got from the young woman were enough to confirm her, as Hazel pulled the car up nearly a minute later. "I look forward to seeing you again, Adelheid. Let's make sure that my godson has the best career in front of him."

That was a promise that she was going to ensure that she would keep.

As she sat herself down in the back of the car, she allowed her driver a look, Hazel's eyes a little distant.  _'The pawn realizes that there is more at work.'_

"It is a lot of effort for one young man, Ma'am." The man's doubts were natural, as she smiled.

"Our work at Beacon would be stymied for months if we did not ensure that we have ears on the inside, mister Rainart." The excuse was valid under all circumstances. Cinder needed time to fit in, Haven was but another step of the way towards greater independence.

"But to involve a young man like that..." The man's question was undoubtedly truthful. She did not feel the need to expound on those thoughts of his, yet her amused smile remained.

"He is willing. Remember... As long as it brings Ozpin down... What harm is there in allowing a young man to achieve his dreams? Ozpin always enjoys the idealist who will come and bring forth the new dawn... Let him." She had taught Jaune well. His body would endure... and his new friend would gladly ensure that he was well-catered to. A princess for the prince...

"As you wish, my lady." The conversation was done.

She exited the car, spotting the tall blonde man standing there to await her. He noticed her immediately, as did several others. "Please park the car, Hazel." The personal touch of a name would keep the plebeian masses away from her, as she let her eyes glint at the sight of the man, a set of glasses having been procured for the look to be more authentic.

"Mister Arc... A sad thing to meet under these circumstances." Her tone was professional, her makeup was a touch higher in grade than Alexandria would have worn it. She could see the man's eyes go over her form, the dress still as modest as it had been, yet with one of the buttons slightly undone, to show a hint of cleavage. A man's eye roved often, she had found.

"Ah, Alexandria's mother?" The man was astute, as he offered his hand to her. She could see his face, scruffy and uncared for, could smell the scent of a man on his body.

"Selene Umbra, at your service, Mister Arc." The man's eyes lingered a touch too long for her liking, her hand shaken with a firm hand, the man's face still grave. "I've heard what happened to the poor dear... I wish to offer my utmost support, wholeheartedly."

She was not telling a lie to the man. Her wholehearted support would be given to her sweet little Jaune's family. The man looked relieved, as his gaze turned away, shame on his expression.

"I mean no disrespect, miss Umbra, but what you're doing to our family..." The obvious caveat.

"I only wish for the best for a young man who has drawn me from my funk. As I have had... issues... I have been forced to search for an heir. It would be my wish that my darling Alexandria inherit the majority of my shares, yet fate is a cruel mistress..." The strings of the heart were easily swayed. The darkness in the depths of hers was like a living thing, as she could see his empathy rise. "I have been barren since the birth of my last child, and there is..."

Her head moved down, in a sympathy-evoking manner, her hand rubbing over her stomach softly. "There is no chance that I will be able to have children. Your son has been a light to me in the dark years of my life..." The truth cut harder than any blade ever could, as she severed the strings of doubt within the man's heart.

She could see it in his eyes. A moment and he would be hers... fully wrapped within the web of truth... Ready for the spider to sink her fangs into him. "It would be a shame, indeed, to pass up on a young hopeful who wished to be a Huntsman. My ex-husband... used to be one." The truth was reality. Ozma had been a great warrior and a Huntsman. His current incarnation that was called Ozpin, was more or less one of the greatest Huntsmen in the world.

"I can understand." The smile that had won her over on his son's face, smiled back at her. Hazel took his place behind her, acting the part of a bodyguard. "Would you care for a drink? My daughter is still being treated... She woke up a little while ago and... She's going to be alright."

"Would you care for some wine? Sad tales always go well with wine." The man smiled, yet he did not deny the offer. A fine wine would be enough to get the tale from the man... even though she knew it well herself, the details streamed to her Scroll and already there...

' _What great joy... a devoted father...Oh... This is going to be amusing.'_

She was amused. This was going to be much more fun than she had originally intended...

* * *

Saphron heard the rhythmic beep, the hands of the nurse helping her to move a little, the therapy having restored the majority of her body to perfect state. The clock read nine in the evening, and the medication had finally worn off. Thanks to the aid of Miss Umbra, the best doctors and healing Semblances had been offered to assist her, most of the feeling of pain having faded away. It was a grim reminder of the loss that she had suffered, the pain that still roiled inside her like a raw wave.

' _Adrian...'_

Her little boy was gone. Terra must be feeling horrible by now, in need of some comfort. "Miss Arc, you have a visitor." The look on the nurse's face was sympathetic, as she looked to the door. Terra stood there, dressed in a simple black suit. Her glasses were on her nose, the look on her face worn and tired.  _'She looks as gorgeous as the day we married.'_

She watched the look on Terra's face, immediately noticing the tension. "Terra, hey..."

She wasn't eloquent at this point in time, with enough of the pain inside her system flaring up still as she tried to sit up, tried to make some more sense of the world. "Hello, Saphron."

' _No Saph?'_

"Did... did Adrian have a nice funeral? I mean... I'm sorry, Terra, we lost our baby." The look in her partner's eyes changed. Her gaze narrowed. Something dark and something pained, something that lurked in those eyes and that writhed in anger. She didn't like the look at all.

' _We both lost our little baby, Terra...'_

"I buried  _my_  son, Saphron. He was  _never_  yours. I carried him for nine months, you accompanied me to the doctor, but it was MY labour." Her heart froze, looking at her partner. Her skin turned paler by the second, hearing the accusation in her lover's voice. "And now he's DEAD. My baby is DEAD and it's all YOUR fault."

' _What? No, I just did what you said I should do. Set the case on the table and make sure that it stood upright... You've said that the cases are able to survive a Grimm attack without a scratch...'_

"Terra, he was ours, we both wanted to-" Terra's eyes grew hot with that angry look that she got, ready to show her anger again. It was when she didn't like something, that she got like this. The makeup sex was enough, but the arguments sucked.

"He was  _my_  son, Saphron. Mine and Jeremy's. You were just my partner." Her heart bled as she heard that, as she heard the name of her partner's previous man. A lout who'd barely been able to string together a few polite sentences, who'd kept looking at the two of them and making comments about how hot a lesbian threesome would be. "He was never  _yours_. You killed my baby, because you set a Dust case on a table."

' _No, don't do this to me... Terra, please... please, please... no...'_

"But... But I just put the case there for you to pick up... You've  _told_  me that I should just leave it there and it'd be okay. You were going to pick it up anyways!" She was getting louder, her voice growing more desperate, her partner's eyes narrowing even further.

' _This is not happening, this is not happening, no, don't leave me... please, don't leave me too...'_

"Well, that wasn't good enough. Now the house is destroyed, a house I paid for, because you were so broke that you couldn't even get a good credit score... and  _my_  son is dead. We're  _through_ , Saphron. I filed for an annulment of our partnership. We're  _done._  I hope you suffer for what you did to my baby. I should have never left Jeremy for you... At least he knew how to produce something _worth_ a damn." Terra turned around, towards the door, her hand grabbing the doorknob.

"Terra, please! Please! I love you!"

' _No... No... No...! Don't leave me, don't leave me...'_

The door slammed shut, leaving her sitting there in the bed, the nurse giving her a pitying look. "Do you... want a moment?"

She nodded. The door opened and then shut again, and the tears came. Hot tears leaked from her eyes as she began to burn through her reserves of tears, as she let her body mourn the relationship and the child that she had lost.

"Ahhhhh..." The moaning cry came from her mouth as her hands rubbed at her eyes, the feeling of being alone in the world stretching around her like an endless field. The soft click of the door opening and then closing shut made her look up. "I don't want more drugs... Just... Just leave me be for a moment."

"You poor, poor dear..." The woman's voice was one she hadn't heard before, her eyes looking between the haze of tears at the woman, whose dress was conservative and motherly, her blonde hair combed elegantly, set within a bun. "I've... I've heard your wife speak to the doctors..."

' _She's no longer my wife... She's just... She's just Terra.'_

"We... parted. Not amicably." The reality sank in like a bag of bricks hitting her on the head.

_'I... I've got nowhere else to go, after the hospital. What am I going to do for food? What am I going to... where do I live?'_

Fear filled her heart. She didn't really have friends since she moved to Argus to be with Terra... They were all Terra's friends, she'd always been caring for Adrian as a housewife.

"I'm sorry, my dear... My name is Selene Umbra." The look on the woman's face held caring and understanding, as the woman reached out with a hand, seemingly to offer her some comfort.

Like a small child would, she took the hand. It was warm and the squeeze made her feel a little better. "Saphron... You don't mind if I call you Saphron, right?" The shake of her head, and the little sobbing sound that she made gave the woman hope, as her eyes glinted faintly with the tears that just didn't stop coming.

"I'm here for you." The woman's voice was so soothing, so understanding. "I know what you've been through... Not personally, but I've had to bury my four daughters... I know that feeling..."

She started to cry, her aching muscles protesting against the motion, as the woman's arms suddenly wrapped around her, the woman's voice soft in her ear. "I know that it's tough, but you've got to keep hope... Do you know what your little brother asked of me, when he had heard about that terrible accident? 'Make sure that my sister is okay.' He is such a bright little spark of life and joy, Saphron... Just like your little boy was."

"He... he was Terra's... She's..." She hiccupped, the emotions heavy on her mind. The woman pulled her gently towards her, like a loving mother.

' _I'm just... so... sad. Why did this have to happen to me?'_

"No matter what... Everything is going to be  _just_  fine. I've had my daughter fly your father in to Argus... But I figured that it'd be time for a little chat between women first... Soften the hurt a little, because I can feel what you're going through... Don't worry, sweetheart..." Saphron smiled, as the tears did not stop coming.

' _Perhaps... Perhaps there is still hope?'_

She still had a family to return to...

"You can consider me like a second mother..." The thought was comforting, in the deep dark place that she found herself in. It didn't feel strange, as she hugged the woman with all her strength, fully breaking out into tears, as the woman's arms wrapped around her.

"Yes... I'm going to make sure that you'll be alright, Saphron... That everything that happened will just be a bad dream... Make you a part of a big and happy family." She held the woman, feeling the tension bleed out of her.

' _Terra... Fuck you... When I needed you, you were... You spat in my face... And now...'_

The hope inside her welled up, and she asked in a soft voice. "Can I hug you for a little longer?" The woman's soft laugh was breathy and sultry, as a comforting warmth spread over her body.

"As long as you need another failed mother to hold you, Saphron." She felt safe now, in this woman's arms. The pain of losing her... of losing  _Terra's_  son, was no longer such a pain to her. Terra had made it abundantly clear that it was never  _her_  baby... and that hurt.

' _His little smile when he was about to do something that'd upset Terra...'_

"I'm going to make you smile again, Saphron... Just like I promised your brother... I will make sure that you will be part of your family again and be the bright big sister that cares for her younger sisters." She felt comfort in the woman's arms, and just held her a little longer.

She didn't even notice that she'd drifted into a half-sleeping state in the interim, as the woman gently tucked her into bed.

"A part of the only family that matters..." The words were soft, spoken with a deep and passionate love, a hand caressing her hair gently. She just felt so tired...

' _A loving family... We were... Terra was loving... We fought a few times, but we always made up but...'_

The door opened and her father came in, the man hesitating for a moment, the faint voice of the woman sounding like a fading fragment of time. "The poor dear is sleeping... She just broke up with her partner."

Her father's soft grunt of understanding. "She made that abundantly clear when she saw me in the lobby..." The sadness was drifting away, as the woman's hand gently brushed over her cheek.

' _I'm safe...'_

Tomorrow would be another day... Another day of healing.

And her first day as another single woman, ready to mingle...

She dreaded it more than she'd allow herself to voice it.

* * *

**Oh yes... Salem's intimidating.**


	12. Innocentus Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings, Initiations and Salem's machinations!

**Chapter 12: Innocentus Mori**

**And now... we have initiation! And more horrible horrible things.**

* * *

The sweat made his skin glisten as he looked at the pillar toppling down, the exhale that Pyrrha gave being one of relief and care, her eyes locked at the sight of the massive scorpion-like Grimm that'd been positioned below it, its life snuffed out with the pillar crushing it, his body feeling awkward and light. The aura inside of him sputtered and faded, a test having revealed its weakness... Yet the power inside of him boiled and bubbled.

"It's time that we get the Relic." He said, looking at the others around them. Ruby and her sister Yang, a dark-haired girl who wore a bow and Weiss, who looked a little huffy, her eyes giving him and Pyrrha a look.

"Safety first is always a good doctrine." Pyrrha said, making entirely too much sense. It would be a bad thing if they just went for the Relic whilst there'd be some horde of Grimm about to descend on them.

_'That'd be stupid. The massive Nevermore was bad enough after the gigantic scorpion Grimm...'_

He grabbed one of the Relics, looking at it for a moment and then tossing it to Pyrrha, who caught it. "Partner." He winked at her, a light dusting of red on her cheek. The Mistralian guy called Lie Ren and the excitable hammer-wielder who seemed to be going by Nora looked like they were sharing a little joke, the ginger-haired girl giving an exciting rendition of his amazing-ness.

It hadn't been so very amazing when the Mistralian guy had dropped down from the trees and inquired whether they'd need some more assistance, after they'd fought through some more Grimm. The garb that the young man wore had been similar to the stuff that he'd seen in some of the catalogues, a more traditional style of dress that had been popular in the outliers of Mistral.

That a ginger riding an Ursa had come in after nearly ten minutes of walking, had been a surprise. He could feel the danger in the air, the darkness inside him roiling like a black sea of dark portents. A soft shuddering sensation, whenever he looked at the Ren guy. Something was a little off, and it might just be the unemotional manner in which the guy held himself.

' _Something's a bit odd...'_

"Partner, we should get going." He glanced around, Yang and her sister animatedly discussing different techniques. He glanced at Weiss, who looked like she wanted to say something.

"Are you alright, Weiss?" He asked after approaching her, the red on her cheeks showing clearly that she was a little flush with some sort of emotion. Her tongue slid over her lips, her eyes went down to the ground.

"I don't feel like I did much... You've had to... rescue me." It had blown out his Aura with the landing, a fact that he'd hidden when he'd rose once more, Weiss' face showing clear joy at being caught. Her halting speech held a tinge of embarrassment, her cheeks flushed, as she looked clearly uncomfortable."I'm... I'm sorry. We didn't get to be partners."

"We're still friends, Weiss. That won't change, even if we have different partners." He said, laying a hand on her shoulder. She shivered, her hand placing against his chest. Her gaze went down, before she stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Things had been heated, yet he could see the good within her, the bright warmth that was within her.

"That's what I'd do for any princess in need. Girls like you... I wish that everyone could be as warm as you are." He glanced around, noticing that the people around him were all blushing or looking away with an embarrassed look on their face, Nora mumbling something in her boyfriend's ear.

' _Yeah... She said that they weren't together-together, but that they were together... I hope that I can find someone like that... Mama...'_

The thought of his mama and him, together... was a difficult subject. His hand brushed over Weiss' shoulder, as he inhaled sharply. "Jaune?" Mama was nice. Mama was a wonderful woman.

"Jaune?" He was drawn from his thoughts as he realized that he'd pulled Weiss into what might be an awkward hug, his hands rubbing over her back. She looked at him, her last utterance of Jaune having been breathier and a little more filled with need, her eyes looking at him with that expression as she swallowed. "It's... It's not the time for this, not now."

"Ah, sorry, I just... I had this feeling. Sorry." The look on her face was crimson, as she looked at them. He caught sight of Ruby's older sister shaking her head, mumbling something that he didn't quite catch, as Pyrrha's face grew red. "I get lost in thought sometimes when dealing with beautiful women."

"H-hey... We should... y'know, head for the cliff? I'm sure professor Ozpin would want to make teams... or something." Ruby's voice was a little eerie, as she looked at him with her cheeks blushing. He was sure that it was just a thing.

"Ah, yes... Sorry, Weiss." The girl cleared her throat, straightening her dress out a little, her cheeks still red. "I've been around my sisters for too long... They really like the romantic movies."

"I-... I see."Weiss said, her voice trying to get some firmness. Her redness seemed to increase, even as Yang nudged her sister and whispered something that sounded like a question. Ruby shrugged. Weiss didn't respond. His hand squeezed hers, and Weiss blushed even deeper.

"We should do a movie night, if we get on the same team. Just all eight of us, watching some movies. Ooh, or go to the cinema." Weiss didn't seem to be getting any less red, as he smiled at her encouragingly.

"S-stupid... I'd need to prepare a little for that... Make... make things look good." Weiss said, her voice hesitating for a few moments there. He knew what she meant. Some of his sisters could spend an hour on their hair or more. It made taking a shower really hard.

Thinking about his sisters, the face of Saphron came to his mind, even as his expression fell. "Ah... I need to call my sister soon." He didn't stop the sadness from entering his voice, something that Pyrrha and Weiss seemed to pick up on. Nora and her friend Ren seemed to be discussing things, though it looked more like Nora was talking up a storm with Ren only nodding a few times at the right time. He wondered how their team would work, if Nora continued being a chatterbox. The poor other teammates might just go mad from the constant talking.

"Do you have many sisters?" Ruby asked, as they walked towards the direction of the cliff, where they'd be getting to hear who had passed the initiation and who had not.

"Seven, yeah... It's not as great as you'd think. Dad said that you just need confidence, but..." He said, Weiss giving a little huffing sound.

"Utterly incapable of assuming that Jaune has any sort of skill with women. Why, I told them off and they were just staring at me as if they were mere yokels!" The defence that she threw up for him made him smile, as he rolled his shoulders.

"It was a little hard for them to imagine that I'd have such a wonderful friend, Weiss. And you are still wonderful." A low whistle came from Ruby's sister, clearly impressed.

"Soo... How long have the two of you been dating?" He blinked, as Weiss turned red in the face once again.

"We're not... dating, per se. We're just friends." Weiss looked a little sad as he said so, yet she seemed to gather her wits. "She is wonderful, though." Weiss turned redder than before. "Her dad is a total asshole, though. No offence, Weiss."

"None... none taken." The girl said, the silent brunette with the bow speaking up.

"He forces Faunus workers to work harder for less wages than human workers." He didn't know much about that, so he shrugged.

"He pays them a living wage, though. It is not... It is not that bad." The girl's voice sounded unsure, even though her look at him was questioning him without words about whether he approved of that statement.

A sliver of darkness inside his mind told him to capitalize upon that sliver of doubt, to mould her to his liking, yet he felt that she would not benefit from it... an urge inside him welling up, giving her a smile.

"People have different ways of working, I suppose. At least he pays them. It would be horrible if someone involved slaves." He didn't really believe that the world was all springtime and puppies, not with the creatures of Grimm around, his eyes looking at the surroundings.

A twitch and he could feel the presence of the creatures come closer. "We're going to have company though... Grimm." There was an instant change, as relaxed postures turned steady, eyes flashing as they looked for the danger that had come to roost, as the first Beowolf cleared through the underbrush, rising to swipe at them. Pyrrha was in motion, blocking the strike with her shield, the javelin-rifle in motion, stabbing right through the throat.

"Thanks for the warning, Jaune." She said, her voice lighter and a little friendlier than before. There was something to her voice that just gave him a warm sensation, even though he did not feel the fear from her anymore.

She had come around to liking his presence, at least from how she felt. There had been fear, surprise and shock in her, yet there was only a steadfastness left, as she had adapted to being his partner. There'd even been the small fond smiles that he'd seen when he'd cracked a joke about the Relic being some sort of rubber ball that they'd have to chase.

"Yeah... thanks for dealing with that Deathstalker." He had quickly clued in to the fact that he could not take many hits, though his Aura regenerated rather quickly, according to Pyrrha. The magic that he used was more than enough, yet he realized that he'd best make sure that there would be no sign of him using it. He'd probably have to get some Dust in order to make it look like he was using Dust rather than magic...

It was lucky that Pyrrha wanted to keep the secret... Things might've gotten a little difficult otherwise. He didn't want to hurt her, as she looked like a wonderful girl who'd make a great friend.

An Ursa fell by the hands of Ruby's older sister Yang, a cheerful whoop coming from her mouth, as he watched Nora slam her weapon into one of the charging Tajitu's, the large snake creature looking faintly squashed as its other head rose up. Ren finished it off after a moment, the young man settling back down after Nora slammed her hammer into the beast's skull once more to finish it off finally, a high-five given to the lacklustre young man, who responded with a mild smile.

_'Yeah... they've been together for a while, that'd explain their teamwork.'_

They continued onwards, chatting about several topics. Weiss turned out to be knowledgeable on a lot of the different uses of Dust, seemingly as expected for her, engaging in a debate with the brunette known as Blake about the varying uses and different applications, occasionally segueing into the mining topics and Faunus rights, before switching with a carefully timed comment from him about some use of Dust.

It was camaraderie, he supposed, enough to inspire him to think about what he'd do if he landed on a team with any of these girls. His hand grabbed Pyrrha's for a moment, a look of surprise on her face, even as he leaned against her and whispered in her ear- "Thanks for keeping that little embarrassment with the tree a secret."

Pyrrha flushed, and he recalled the way that she'd been pressed to the tree, the look in her eyes scared and yet with the hope... a look that had made him feel different. "It's okay... it was unfortunate, yet we made it out." That they'd ran into Ren after a short while, the latter having admitted to being lost.

It was an odd set of people, with odd little quirks... yet it felt better than he had expected.

"Look! It's the cliff! AND THERE IS AN ELEVATOR?! OH MY GOSH!" Ruby was excited, a smile flickering on his own face as he realized the enthusiasm that she had for the things that happened.

' _I'm glad she's my friend... sort of.'_

* * *

"And now... Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, please come up on the stage." He had watched the announcement of the teams before them, his eyes catching sight of the man already adjusting his tie a little to the left, to straighten it out.

"It seems we're up, partner." Pyrrha smiled, following after him, as Nora practically skipped up onto the stage with Ren following behind.

"You have retrieved the rook piece and are henceforth called team Juniper... led by Jaune Arc. We hope to see great things from you." The surprise on his face was real, as he looked at the man, who smiled encouragingly. The flash of an image overlapped the man, showing pale hair and darker skin, his eyes changing slightly in shape and colour, before it snapped back.

"Through strategic assessment and the use of the Huntsmen in training, you've been selected to become the leader of team JNPR." He smiled even though he felt terribly nervous, the polite clapping that several people gave bolstering his spirit.  _'Team leader... woah...'_

"Now, for the people who gathered the white bishop..." They stepped off the podium, letting their gaze wander to each other for a moment. He could see Pyrrha's smile increase in brightness as he looked at her, her green eyes tingling a little with that hint.

He felt a flash of desire go through him, a feeling like he wanted to drag her into some dark little corner and make her feel his lust and desire, to see her skin flush with redness and sweat.

' _Like a goddess of war...'_

"Congratulations, Jaune." She said, as he met her eyes. "I knew you could do it."

"Our valiant leader! Ren, doesn't he look all heroic?" The enthusiastic girl said, even as Ren nodded, clearly not willing to put much energy into things. Nora seemed to have energy worth five people, at the least.

They got to their dorm once they had been dismissed, opening the door for the members of his team to get in, watching the beds sit there, four in total.  _'Well, this place looks neat...'_  The luggage that he'd brought with him had already been set in the room, with the suitcase that held his 'other outfit'.

' _Selene would make sure that everything was alright.'_

"Time to unpack! Ren! I get the bed next to you!"

The girl bounced on one of the beds, a smile coming to his face as he saw her be as exuberant as she was.

' _Verde would like her...'_

"Do you need any help?" Pyrrha's concerned voice spoke and he looked at her before shaking his head.

"I'm good. Thanks to you, I've made it through the initiation." She looked at him with an expression of doubt, guilt and something more.

"Now, don't look at me like that. You're a much better fighter than me."

She smiled, nodding her head. That was factual, at the very least. "Even if you were some Sacred champion or something... Eh, what was it that Weiss said..." He doubted that he'd remember, Pyrrha's smile growing a little.

"Sanctum, but you're free to ignore that little bit. I'm just Pyrrha here." There was a little hint of joy in her voice as she spoke, his eyes meeting hers and winking.

"Hi Just Pyrrha, I'm Jaune Arc. Sweet, apparently lovely, not so short and it rolls on the tongue... Or well, that's how an introduction's supposed to go, but I sort of forgot... I mean, you  _could_  say that it's sweet, but what if-" She started to laugh at him stumbling over his words, the impulse to make her laugh more, to feel her grind against him, her eyes looking at him as akin to a god...

"Now, if the two of you would like to stop flirting, we'd like to eh... do introductions?" Nora interrupted, and he looked at her direction, the excitable girl giving a broad grin.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie! This wonderful little creature next to me is Ren! We're besties! Buddies! Not together-together but always together... If that makes sense? Does it make sense, Rennie?" The Mistralian-looking teenager smiled fondly, Jaune getting a sense of exasperation and fondness from the other guy.

"We're best friends. I am Ren Lie, though the way we write it in Mistral is Lie Ren." The stoic-looking young man explained, a smile on his face. It was clearly something that the two had practised, as Nora seemed almost giddy. "We have come from Mistral here in order to become Huntsmen."

"A pleasure to meet the two of you!"

He was excited, immediately feeling that these two were good and upstanding people, who would be able to be trusted to have his back. It was a feeling that came from Nora's energetic mannerisms and Ren's stoic expression, which nevertheless held a great care for others.

' _Like an excitable heroine and a silent sentinel, looking out to defend the world...'_

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, eh... I'm famous for fighting in the championships, but... I really don't like to be known as 'The Invincible Girl'. Just... treat me like you treat your friends and we're okay." The look on Pyrrha's face was abashed, as if the world seemed to expect something of her.

"You're just Pyrrha to me, Pyrrha." He said, trying to affirm her belief that she indeed was just Pyrrha Nikos to him. She looked at him, a little dubious.

' _Did I say that too many times?'_

"I'm Jaune Arc, Hi. I like to dance, have a good grasp on history and I've got seven sisters, as you might've heard. Let's all get along, shall we?" He smiled, extending a hand in the direction of Ren and Nora. Nora's hand grabbed his own, Pyrrha's joining it, before Ren's fit around it as well, a delicate hand.

' _It's somewhat funny to see that I've got the biggest hands, although Pyrrha's are a little rougher...'_

He supposed that this was just great. Two guys, two girls! No problem.

"Sooooo... Shall we talk about what roster we're doing for the shower?" He asked, an amused smile on Ren's face, clearly amused by the subject that'd cropped up. "I mean, we're going to be living together as a team, so it's not like we should skip the subject of showers... I've got a whole load of gunk to get off my skin..." He'd barely managed to get somewhat clean before the Ursa got to them, and with it, the feeling of discomfort.

"Alright! Rennie and Nora will go first! We're besties and we're used to showering together, so you can just slot the two of us in whenever." Ren gave an indulgent smile as Nora spoke, his hands brushing lightly over his sleeves, his gaze directed towards the excited girl.

"I'm okay with whatever you pick. I don't really use haircare products much... Aside from the sponsored things, so I'm just... put me wherever you want." He couldn't resist a smile at her.

"Even in my bed?" He winked at her, the flirtatious comment springing from the depth, her cheeks turning red. "No, that was a joke. Mind if I go and get clean? I've got... yeah, the landing strategy didn't really pan out very well." The blood needed to get off. He wanted to get clean, and he should call Saphron. Saphron was important too, but an icky grimy bloody Jaune would only just worry her.

Dad and Selene were with her... so that counted for something.

He missed the look of concern that Pyrrha sent at him, or the shared look between Nora and Ren, the former opening her mouth to start talking to Pyrrha.

' _This is great... My team isn't one that's going to be a problem.'_

Beacon was the best, thus far.

* * *

Salem allowed herself a light little smile as she heard the man's commentary on the food, a little dish that had been popularized during the late thirties of the current era. A time when there had been tensions to use to build forth dissent with the government, a culture that was rapidly changing. "So... You're saying that you've got the plans already in your schedule?" She inquired of her dinner partner.

"Of course, Miss Umbra. It is what you've hired me for." The detective had been worth his money, ensuring that every little bit of Terra Cotta's history had been investigated, the fine wine in her glass showing her taste, as the man drank another glass of beer, filled up. The pint had been enough for the first three hours, even as she met with the man. "Terra Cotta's plans for the future are included within the file that I sent you three hours before. I tell you, there's much about that woman that just bugs me. I don't think that the Dust case was an accident..."

She affected a surprised look, as she knew obviously the reason behind the Dust explosion. It was such a tragic event. "You see, there've been reports of domestic altercations at that address." The smile on her face faded, her worried expression almost genuine for her kind.

' _Oh... You truly are worth every Lien that I have spent on you...'_

"What I reckon is that Terra Cotta, already upset with her partner, staged the case to explode, killing her partner. The beneficiary of Saphron Arc's will is Terra Cotta's child, so..." The little bit of digging through the files of the local registration that this little mole had done had borne fruit.

' _Such an easy thing... It would almost be logical for a partner to take out some insurance on her darling wife...'_

On the surface, it appeared to be thus. Doctor Watts' redacting of the official policies and the swift signing of the paperwork by a tired Terra Cotta had been instrumental in creating the forgery...

' _It's truly such a shame...'_

She appreciated beauty. Terra Cotta could have been a wonderful wife... Yet her personality, stressed and tired from her work for the network around Argus, had been something that would have been a detriment.

' _All for the greater purpose...'_

Saphron Arc was already starting to show the signs of cracking. The hope that her ex-wife would return had started to fade already... It was such an easy little thing to convince the poor girl that things would be alright again...

' _Of course... Everything will be alright. She just needs a mother in her life...'_

There was no question of her love for her Jaune. He was the moon and stars, the sun and the earth. If he asked her, she would do as he asked... All because of the care that he gave her, the care that she felt for him as well.

"An 'accident', staged to look natural. Terra Cotta and her son, the beneficiaries of a million Lien insurance policy. I've done the rounds and found that Saphron Arc has no close friends, save for some neighbours, none of which would really be there to investigate... If she hadn't gone out in time to do some shopping, it'd have hit her front and centre. The kid probably would've been fine, since its crib was located on the second floor... Got a buddy of mine who works at the SDC to check the payload that'd be required to go and blow up a room..." The man pulled out some official folders, putting them next to the pint of beer. Technical information.

"And she miscalculated the dosage on the gravity Dust. It's normally supposed to be just a pinch, but the flame Dust and the gravity Dust interacted with each other. It's not likely that Cotta thought about the cascade effect when she ordered it, figuring that it'd blow up in her honey's face." The man's explanation was sound, even as she put a serious look on her face, her expression suitable for a woman who had just heard about the attempted murder of a young woman.

"How tragic... So... what would you suggest for the next course of action?" Her finger tapped the fork against the dish, the smell of cheese grating on her nose, yet the appearance had to be maintained.

"The police, for starters, Miss Umbra. They've got to know... Unless... You've got a different thought?" A smile on her face did not do justice to the feelings she felt, as she looked at the man. He was inconsequential in the long run, a mere pawn that was useful from time to time in her dealings in Argus.

"Oh... I think I may have a few options made available to me with your news... Thank you for the information." The detective had been an assistant to her for near-on twelve years, a man who knew how to keep his silence. When she had asked that he investigate the Cotta-Arc family, the man hadn't even blinked.

' _The election of the current governor of Argus has improved the place a lot...'_

Her actions were not always malignant. Ensuring that the corrupt competitor to the Argus Governor seat would be shamed and pressed into stepping out of the race had won the city cleaner streets...

' _A good city is one that is managed well. A good house is one which has its mother and father and the offspring that it deserves.'_

"And our other subject?"

She inquired, as the man waved for another pint. She covered the bill for it without complaint, even as she cut into her 'cheesesteak', which was just something that she had picked for the benefit of blending in.

"The files are to be sent to you in a few days time, Miss Umbra. You're not going to be disappointed... The man's a very bad dirty boy..."

The smile on her lips was brilliant, even as the glass of Argus Weissbier was put down in front of the man, who gave the server a squeeze to her butt, a smack following immediately afterwards.

"Your payment will be in your account. Thank you for the swift work, Mister Sharlock." The man grinned and nodded, his face glancing at the people around.

"You pay good, and the work isn't that tough... You'd think that a regular saint such as you would have dirt, but all I can find is an incident with a totalled car."

The history of Selene Umbra had been something of a mystery, yet the man was astute and willing to work to get the information. The car had been something of a sacrifice, one of the few times where the Selene Umbra identity was required to do something 'human' in order to keep the humanity of the persona.

"Alas... I am a mere businesswoman with entirely too many mercies in my heart..." The man's eyes were sharp as he looked at her.

"The work though... You think that it's going to be easy to get her convicted?" Salem allowed herself a small smile that allowed her natural beauty to come out.

"You  _are_  going for a conviction, are you not?"

"That is not for you to worry about, Mister Sharlock." She said, as her fingers tapped a fifty Lien card onto the table. "Suffice to say... I truly do not enjoy the company of those who would forsake the family they have built."

* * *

" _It's perfect." She smiled, as her eyes looked at the tower that had just finished being built by the serfs. Their broken bodies were given the day off as they looked at their gods, their bodies rejoicing in the fruit of their labour._

" _Our home..." The house had been abandoned and the conquest had started with a rocky start, yet she relished in the thought of having a place to settle in... To grow a family._

_You could trust the family that you build yourself, the ones who you shared the power with... An heir to the line. A man to care for his queen... A god-like existence to those dregs who dared to be living below them._

" _We will need staff. The finest of the finest." She had expectations. The serfs that were fitting would be selected and they would rejoice in the bringing of devotion towards their gods. The best for Ozma and herself._

" _Of... of course." The hesitation in his voice was there, as he was not used to the tithe of royalty. He had never known the luxuries of the nobility, even as she, who had been reared within the chamber of the tower that had been her domicile since her youth, knew what the worth of a woman and a man was._

_A fine stable of chambermaids, there to ensure that the bed would remain fresh and well-cared for. There would be a stable where their mounts could rest, a minor garrison for the defence against whatever miscreants dared to show opposition to her grand dominion... to their kingdom._

" _Is it worth it, Salem... All this... building?" She did not understand the question. Why would one object to a castle? It was where the royalty dwelled, after all. Their offspring, divinely appointed to the lead of their empire._

" _Did you wish for another tower? We can instruct the serfs to build it, they are glad to serve." Their families would be swept from the earth otherwise. She was a wise goddess, with the power to lord over these little mockeries of true humanity._

" _No, I just... I just don't think... All this..." She shook her head, already calculating in extra things. Another tower would be nice... perhaps a bridge between them, for the evening walks. She loved to see the sun set in the distance, to see the night come. She felt alive in the darkness..._

_As well as enjoying the gasps and moans of her husband when she decided to grace him with her body during said setting of the sun. There was a delight in the faint after-heat of the day, slowly fading with the darkness._

" _We will make an empire that will unite this world, my dear..." Her voice was firm, as she looked at the joyous serfs. "Even if it'll take us a hundred years." She kept her promises, always._

* * *

There was always the threat that could be made to a person's life, a little twist on the words that one whispered, as she pulled her coat off the coat rack and pulled it on, aware that Hazel was just getting ready to pull the car up to let her depart.

' _The next appointment...'_

A pause for her to let her hair down, so to speak. Her eyes glistened in the light of the lamps. An appointment that could hardly wait...

* * *

Adelheid Blau was currently in the process of making sure that everything was going just in accordance to her wishes. The small notes that she had compiled into a comprehensive list had been pinned to the wall, as she started to motion for the tall man to move it. "Come on dad! Move your butt! Show your daughter what a good Huntsman you are!"

The man smirked, lifting the heavy box up as if it were easy, his forty-five-year-old body in good shape, as he pushed himself to bring the box down. She was moving out, and she was getting a job. The benefits were tangible!

' _Sure, I would probably not be as hasty if I was Miss Umbra. She gets scary when she's focused...'_  Not that she could complain, of course. No woman of means would want to be associated with someone who enjoyed a drink every now and then as well as the company of decent people.

' _I hope that there won't be any nosy people inquiring about my past...'_

The shock that she'd had when she met Selene Umbra for a casual conversation and the contract signing was enough, her father's hand pushing the box closed. "Princess, are you going to call when you're at your new home? It's not safe..."

She smiled, poking her father in the side. "Daaaad! I'm twenty-three! I can manage a little bit of extra stress! I'm no longer a baby!" The man was way too concerned for her. "Plus, I've got an employer who's willing to host me at one of their places. The Huntsman I'm going to be working with is an absolute cutie-patootie!"

She wasn't lying. The guy looked a little sheepish, but damn if she couldn't get lost in those blue eyes. She'd always had a weakness for guys with blonde hair and blue eyes, something that her friends had called a 'narcissistic streak', but it was what it was.

"Just be careful, sweetheart. You're not a Huntress... If he forces you..."

The snort that she gave was crude and unwomanly, yet the image of that young man forcing her to do anything just couldn't quite register in his mind.

' _Anyone who's got such a godmother better beware... That woman would rain down hell and Grimmstone on a family member if she got ticked off...'_

Reputation was worth a lot in the world, and from the pegging that she'd done for Selene Umbra, that woman did not mess around with her reputation. Plus... she kind of knew when someone was a bad egg or not. The young guy that'd been friendly with her over the Scroll had been a good egg, if she'd guessed things right.

' _Right... And I should get his sister some flowers. A good impression... Yeah, that'll go over great. It's just caring for his family...'_

"Daddy, you're too overprotective." The man grumped, as he started to go down the stairs. "He's a nice and upstanding young man. I've been hired to build his career. You remember the great Nikos, do you?"

She'd gotten one of the posters for her wall... Yeah, that'd been one of the PR things that'd been the subject of her last year. Pyrrha Nikos, the young champion who had opted to go for Beacon...

"That redhead girl with the cereal? Don't you hate that stuff?" She snorted lightly. The cereal was horrible, really. She didn't like sugary stuff in the morning.

"No, but you should see her brand value! It's nearly thirty million Lien a month in advertising alone. The power of a good presentation and skill... Oof. Mom?" Her mother looked up from her newspaper, the footbath that she was currently resting her feet in already prepared to look naturally.

"Yes, Adelheid?" The woman asked, her voice questioning, the set of glasses on her nose mostly for reading purposes, the bad eyesight luckily having skipped her generation.

"Do you think Vacuo has a decent connection to Argus?" She'd leave things a little vague by asking questions, the standard option when you were working incognito behind the screens for the next Huntsman talent. There had been a member of a talent agency at the scouting for Haven academy, and she'd just gotten the ping that the next up and coming team was to be SSSN... she wasn't going to be outdone by some scrub who sucked off the teacher for a passing grade...

' _Not that she had many morals, that little trash bum.'_

She wasn't above some petty spiteful gossiping though, even with how much work went into getting herself properly attired for the day.

' _Looking good is an art form... and I am a fucking masterpiece.'_

"Maybe. Are you thinking about going there with your new client?" It wasn't an unusual question, she supposed, giving a slight nod. Vale and Vacuo were on the similar level... It'd be much easier to dodge questions about 'where are you' if you remained vague.

"Possibly. There's a few good shots that you can get in the desert for promotional material. It'll be like that movie with Bruise Green!"

She did a little hand chop and an 'ooowhaaahh!' sound, her father's bemused expression showing that he was amused with the way she was acting.

"You better keep your hands to yourself, princess... Wouldn't want your client to drop dead from your kung fu skills..."

She snorted at that thought. Against a Huntsman? She'd be pressed against something hard and solid with a hand, then...

' _Yeah, hot sexy fantasies, shut off... I don't need the thought of that right now...'_

So what if she had a few kinky things, eh? She needed to get another drink. "I'll be beating that guy off with these hands, dad."

Her father gave her his patented 'dad' look. The slight pressing of his lips together, the loose blonde hair that he wore with the style combed to the right a little, his scruff looking like she'd want to... Yeah, that was the wrong line of thinking. Definitely. She was dad's princess, but that didn't mean that she wanted to fuck him. Yuck.

"Adelheid, you are a-" She'd heard that song and dance before. The little comment about how she should be serious.

"a daughter of the house, wise and knowledgeable to know better. I shall not make crude jokes about boys in your presence, nor will I deny you the pleasure of knowing who will be meeting your weapon..." She'd heard it too much, with her father's protective instincts about her definitely being a bummer. It'd been bad when she'd wanted to become a Huntress like her father, but now...

"Alright, I promise not to sexually molest the guy, alright? The boss made me sign a contract that had an express clause for behaviour. Can't drink, can't date... I feel like one of those holy women locked in a tower or something." It was bad, but it paid really well! Six figure salary, a good bit of work... and probably looser restrictions on her when she'd gotten the right amount of trust.

' _I think it might be a good idea though to not... indulge a bit. You can do it, Adelheid! Abstinence!'_

She knew her habit of getting loose with her body when she'd had a few drinks, and the embarrassment that occasionally cropped up when she'd have to make a trip to the pharmacy for some stuff of womanly need.

' _Alright... professional, perfect... hmmm...'_

"Dad, do you think a shipping container is best, or do you think a single big box might be best?" The man smiled as he set the box down, the audible clink of the ornaments on her frilly dress loud.

_'Ouch... That's probably not going to be too great to get fixed... I hope they've got decent seamstresses in Vale.'_

"How long do you usually have to wait at Vale airport, dad? You've been to Vacuo before, right?" She looked at the man, who looked a little thoughtful.

"About an hour or seven... International flights often take time to prepare the Dust and the other preparations. Why?" She grinned. Miss Umbra had said something about that jackass going to Vacuo.

"Ah, an ex of mine is going to Vacuo. I thought I'd hit him up." She wanted to shout at him at least for a little bit. Miss Umbra was thorough. She didn't fully trust the woman, yet the guy that she'd been hired to make into the next best thing since Pyrrha Nikos... Yeah, you could trust someone who looked that open.

"Princess... It's not the one who nearly got you pregnant, was it?" She suppressed the wince. Dad hadn't been supposed to know about that. Of course, she'd always prepared after a very wild bender...

She was skilled, she was able to market and she  _might_  have a teensy little alcohol problem, but it wasn't that bad. "No, dad. Not that one."

' _Only the guy who'd nearly leaked my sex movie to the Scrollnet... Yeah, that'd go over really well, Adelheid...'_

"This is more an ex with less feeling." She'd been a little less stressed now that there'd been some time, with her dad present. "Sorry that I won't be helping around the house with you here. You've only arrived a day ago or so, so I'm sorry... But we'll call, right?" The man smiled at her, the warm smile that he'd always used for her.

"Of course, princess. Who am I to deny my darling sweetheart's dream of being some hot-shot producer. If your client gives you any problem..." The man's offer was kind. The unspoken ' _I'll beat his ass like a skinny loser'_  was almost too warm for her, her eyes warm.  _'You're so nice, dad...'_

"I'll call you and you can go and get him eradicated from the world, yes... Dad, I've got standards! The contract is tighter than the Argus defence wall. If I get drunk or cause a scandal, I'm out on my ass." The look on his face showed that he disapproved of her language, yet she could not be bothered too much by it. Dad was one of those traditional types who frowned on the use of such language. A controlling dad too, if she'd have to put a label on it.

' _Riiiight...'_

"As long as you keep in mind to call your mother frequently, we won't have a problem, princess." The man said and she sighed.

"Yes, dad..." She supposed that she might as well get some extra drinks in her when she'd be on her way back from the hospital.

' _Hmm... I wonder...'_

As she walked past the nurses and doctors, the bouquet of flowers in hand, she idly wondered whether they'd just believed her because she had blonde hair and blue eyes, or whether there'd been some unseen hand of fate trying to egg her on to meet with Saphron Arc.

"She is resting here. Enjoy your time with your sister, Miss Arc." She smiled, nodding her head.

' _Well... At least I didn't dye my hair green like I did in junior year...'_  Lying just a bit about being here to visit her sister and fibbing the name a bit to become 'Adelheid Arc' was just... creative license. She'd apologize for it.

Pushing open the door, she took a deep breath...

' _Time to make a good impression.'_

* * *

She felt numb. Everything inside her was like a haze, a dark cloud that seemed to threaten to swallow everything. Her ears picked up the sound of a door opening, yet another nurse who'd probably inquire as to how she was doing.

' _What's the use?'_

Terra had been plain in how she had stated the terms. It was done. She was... she was single again, and her partner had just thrown two years into the wind, all because of...

' _No, Adrian was a good boy, even if... even if he wasn't mine.'_

Their little arguments from time to time had to do with Terra being absent so much. It hurt her more than she'd ever admit, even with the pain. A bleep on the Scroll that miss Umbra had left behind for her as a gift, even as someone picked it up.

"Hey..."

She looked up, coming nearly face-to-face with a bouquet of flowers that'd been professionally arranged. They smelled good and they looked like they'd been selected with a message. The blonde young woman who held them looked... pretty, in an objective sense.

' _Woah...'_

"My name is Adelheid Blau... And I eh... I might've lied a little to get into your room."

She saw the wink from the other woman, who walked over to one of the vases and set the flowers in it. "The Scroll is on your bed. You've got a call."

She wondered briefly why this 'Adelheid' was here, before dismissing the thought that it was an assassin hired to kill her by Terra. Out of most of the courses of action that her ex-partner would take, hiring an assassin was not in the cards.

' _No... Terra hated the sight of blood.'_

She grabbed the Scroll and slid the call button down, opening the call from a number that she only barely recognized.

' _Valean Area code... hmm..'_

"Sis!" The sound of her little brother's voice was like a little warm blanket around her, as his face appeared on the screen, the video call connecting. "Are you okay?"

The woman known as Adelheid smiled, taking a little step back. "Ah... Jaune." She wanted to cry, she wanted to curl up again and just keep herself in this sad state, yet... she couldn't do it. "It's a... It's a little bit of an odd time, Jaune. I've got company here and..."

She looked at the woman, who was dressed casually, with a little bit of decorum and little makeup.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted you to be the first one to know... I've passed Initiation."

The news didn't register fully in her head as she looked at him, blinking once. It was a moment where she could only feel the numbness.

"I'm now officially a Beacon student. My team is cool!"

She smiled softly, knowing that it meant something to him. Her little brother had always been there for them to bully a little, making sure that he got the best dresses... even if they occasionally did need to just curl up and cry whilst he brought them a pint of ice-cream. He'd been there when she'd started to date Anna and he'd watched as she and Terra moved to Argus for Terra's job.

"That's... nice." She didn't know what else to say. She looked at the blonde woman, who tucked her hair behind an ear.

"Miss Blau, I'm thankful that you've brought some flowers, but-"

"Ah, I didn't explain why I'd come to visit you."

The embarrassment on the woman's face showed, as she scratched the back of her neck, a blush on her cheeks that was  _'cute'_ in Saphron's perspective. "I'm Jaune's publicist and manager. Miss Umbra hired me to take care of Jaune's career."

' _Well, that makes sense...'_

She tilted her head, looking at the woman. Jaune's sound of excitement drew her eyes away.

"Oh, Adelheid is there? Hi!" The other blonde woman walked up, leaning herself onto the bed so as to not be making her uncomfortable.

"Hello there, Mister Arc."She smiled, professional for the moment, before a broad grin broke out. "I took the liberty to go and visit your sister, bring her some flowers. You don't mind if I do that, do you?"

Saphron was relatively savvy to the way of people. With Rouge as her sister, one did not notice the subtle clues of the woman's professional attitude slipping right back on, whilst the woman's body angled itself to fully address her client.

' _Not bad...'_

"Of course not. Thank you so much for coming to visit Saph. I would come myself, but..." He looked ashamed, Saphron noticed. She felt bad for him, but... it was what it was.

' _Terra...'_

"I'm... I'm..." She exhaled, a long-suffering sigh coming from her lips. "I'm going to be released from the hospital soon." She didn't know what else to say. Her only brother's eyes looked at her with the big smile on his face. He looked so happy for her.

"And... Are you and Terra..." He looked so hopeful that they were going to climb over this mountain of pain and suffering, so optimistic...

"We broke up, Jaune. We're..."

Terra's eyes, holding nothing but disdain and anger. She was blamed for Adrian's death, even though she had not been able to really do anything about it. It wasn't her fault!

"We're no longer..."

The sob started, as the tears came, her head shaking. A hand on her upper arm, the other woman stroking gently over her side. "I... see." The words were spoken with an undercurrent of anger, with that impotent frustration that he'd shown at times when he was upset by something that they'd done.

His face turned pale from his anger, even as his face showed that frustration in its dark look. In a certain manner, it looked like he'd been growing. She could feel Adelheid give a little squeeze to her hand and leaned against the woman.

"I'll get Selene to give you a house. Some money, food, whatever. Anything you need to smile again."

He looked at her with those eyes that had that broody moody look in them, her mood dark as the thought of 'what next' went through her mind.

"Jaune... You can't expect that she would be willing to..." The woman had said that everything would be alright once again... That she would have safety and security once more.

"She will. She's... She's a good person. I swear... If she says no, I'll pay for it out of my own pocket." He sounded so convinced, as the tears came.

' _You're good, little brother...'_

"It's going to be okay..." She said, trying to keep her voice level. "I'm... I'm sure that it will be okay. I'll have to.. I've got to find a house." The look on her brother's face was stern, a look that their dad also got when he was focusing on something. It was the patented 'I am a man' look.

"Come to Vale... Be with... Be with the family? If... If you need to, we can get you an apartment, just so you're not around the family too much?" She wasn't sure... She wanted to see her sisters again, yet every time she thought back about home...

' _Terra's favourite little spot in my bedroom. The picture on the wall that I'd had framed and left, just so that we'd have... something.'_

The pain was raw, as she had lost the child of her partner and her home. "That'd be... nice, I suppose."

"Mister Arc, please... Don't worry. Miss Umbra has suggested that I live in one of the buildings she owns... I am sure that we can find a spot for your sister as well. As your publicist and PR woman, I will make sure that your family gets the best treatment it can get." The hope in her heart rose, as she knew that the woman meant well. It was... It was a little like she'd just gained another ally.

"Good, good... Just know... Selene will make sure that everything goes alright. She's... she's like a second mom." Saphron could see that. The woman had been warm in her treatment, the hug having felt better than anything else...

It was not just the feeling inside her of pain, but one of hope.  _'Perhaps... perhaps it is time to swallow my pride and...'_  She sighed.

"Mister Arc, I have signed the contract, officially hiring me as your coordinator."The formal voice of the Adelheid woman came, and her brother's gaze shifted a little, looking at his manager.

' _He's lucky. He could've gotten one of those old men...'_

She'd heard a few times about some of the producers of some Huntsmen teams, since Argus had the world's first Huntsman PR education, one guy named Harvard Winestone having been implicated in a massive scandal involving young and promising Huntresses and relations.

' _Well... I wouldn't be able to blame him if he did...'_

Adelheid Blau was not quite her type, but she had to appreciate the look. She didn't feel... anything, at this moment, but if she'd been a few years younger...

' _I'd eat that pussy like it'd be grass on the plains and I was one hungry cow.'_

She preferred her women darker though. Terra had been the darkest, with her skin tone holding some Atlesian to it, mixed with some Vacuo blood, according to the tests done.

"Selene always has the best ideas. I think I'm lucky with such a beautiful coordinator." Saphron could see the genuine compliment for what it was, but Adelheid seemed to freeze for a moment, the smile turning a little wooden.

"But eh, yeah... Sorry, I mean, that might've been impolite. I've been trying to work on the compliments, but... well, my oldest sister Rouge says that I'm too honest, and..." The laugh from Adelheid was light, yet strained, at least how Saphron interpreted it. She could smell the perfume that the woman wore with their close proximity.

"Now, Mister Arc... This is just a professional relationship. My contract would be voided if I did anything with you."

The words were formal, yet Saphron could see something in the woman's face, a look that was hard to deny.

' _She's like... twenty-five? Maybe a few years younger than me... That'd put her around the age of the twins...'_

"Ah, yes, sorry... I'm... One of my friends, she's this really great girl, but she's suffering from this dad who just uses her like she's a pawn on the chessboard."

Saphron wondered who this girl was, and why she'd not been introduced to her yet. She might have lost a girlfriend and partner, but... to hear that her little brother had a friend that was a girl that they'd not been introduced to.

"Ooh, eh, I'm probably not supposed to ask, but you're not... entangled with her, I mean... did you have... relations?" The look on her brother's face was uncomprehending.

"Whether you've had sex, Jaune." The look on his face brightened a little as she clarified. Jaune was a little stupid about innuendo.

"He's a bit silly with innuendo. Trust me, put it bluntly and he'll understand better. Silly little brothers... Heh." Adelheid gave her an amused look, and Saphron felt a little better. No longer were her thoughts fully on the loss of her relationship, or the child that she'd raised with that woman.

"Oh! Eh... Yes, but... Eh... Dad..." The blush on his face was adorable. Adelheid seemed to think so too, if the giggle and the little nudge was any indication. It felt friendly... almost like she'd just gained another friend. "She shouted at dad and Verde and Jade, when they called."

"Ooh... my brother's turned into a man!" She couldn't suppress the teasing comments. The sister code demanded it. The interest on Adelheid's face did not fade.

"She wasn't some sort of prostitute, was she? It's important, if you let her get pregnant, we may be getting a lawsuit for child support once you are fully certified as a Huntsman." Her brother's face showed surprise and concern, shaking his head.

"No, we made sure to use a condom. She... might have pressured me into it? She wanted me to come to her hotel room and well... things got a little out of hand." Saphron's lips pressed together, her expression turning a little darker.

' _That's not good.'_

"That's rape... No, coercion at the least. Did you..." Adelheid seemed to be in her serious mode, all hints of unprofessional conduct blasted away. Saphron decided that she liked this woman. It was nice to see someone who cared a little more than just the basics for someone like her brother... an adorable goofball who just wanted the world to be happy.

"Selene already threatened her and her father, if I've got to believe my friend. She's here at Beacon with me as well." The smile on his face was enough, as Saphron heaved a sigh of mental relief. The smile was as pure as it could be. As long as he was happy... she could muster the happiness as well. She was an Arc, after all!

"That woman's got tits of steel... Ah, eh... Ahem." The blush on Adelheid's face was cute, as she'd let that slip. "I apologize, that was not the conduct of a representative." The smile on her little brother's face was warmer, as there seemed to have been an equilibrium established now.

"No, don't worry. Selene's more formal than me. You're talking to the guy who went by Joan for a few years and who had to model dresses." Saphron snorted. That'd been amusing to do. "As far as being insulted goes... I'm not offended easily, unless you touch my friends or family."

' _Aww, isn't that sweet? We've got a protector here with us.'_

"By all means, do bear with me." The woman said, even as she shifted on the bed a little. "Your sister's just got a nice bouquet of flowers from me, and well, I was going to do the whole introduction stuff to you through a Scroll call tonight, but... You don't mind if I eh... just barge in and make myself at home with some of your assistance, do you?" Saphron didn't know what the woman meant with that. Jaune didn't seem to know either.

"With the whole moving and stuff." No bells rang yet. Adelheid gave a sigh. "I'll have to ask Miss Umbra for an advance payment so I can get my stuff from Argus to Mistral and then shipped to Vale. I was asking whether you were okay with me appearing out of the blue, maybe pick me up from the airport?"

' _Ah, that makes more sense...'_

"Oh! I'll get some of my teammates to help with your bags. It'll be nice to see whether we can make it a team outing. One of them is really hyper-active, and she's-" He looked to the side, where there was a sound of someone whooping excitedly. "really excited about our first day at Beacon. Her best friend Ren doesn't really... eh, seem to be that excited. Perhaps it's just an energy thing... Ooh, and my partner is really cool." The smile on his face was warm, even as someone offered him a bottle of water. "Thank you."

"No problem. You're calling your sister, so I figured I'd help with a little refreshment." Something sounded familiar about the girl's voice, yet Adelheid's expression was pensive, as if she were thinking about something.

"Ah, please, I've got to show you all to my sister." Someone's hand was in the view of the camera, making a negating gesture.

"No, I'm not properly made up... I'd hate to show your sister a bad looking me." There was some hint in the girl's voice that definitely made her love radar blip a few times.  _'Oh my...'_  This was definitely a better and more interesting prospect than musing on the shitty situation she was in.

"If you say so... I think you look pretty no matter what."  _'Woah... That's pretty darn cheeky.'_  The girl who hadn't come into the view of the camera yet made a gesture with her hands.

"N-now, you may just say that, I mean... I'm nobody special." The smile that Jaune got on his face was the same smile that he'd had whenever something positive happened in his life.

"You're my partner, that makes you special."  _'And my little brother scores...'_  She wouldn't be surprised if those two ended up together, if she'd have any guess. "You're the one who awakened my Aura, after all." Adelheid stiffened, her eyes going wide.

"Hey... It was... It was a large chunk of my own. We fought the Grimm off with you..." He seemed to realize that the topic might be a little distasteful, as he smiled at the unseen partner. She sounded like a nice girl. "But... I hope you get well soon, Miss Arc."

"Thank you."

Saphron replied, her voice soft as the emotions came once more. Her little Adrian, the boy who'd charmed her heart for the first time that he looked into her eyes, was gone. Her partner, Terra, had gone back to her previous boyfriend.

"I'll... I'll keep living on. I'm going to Vale, if Miss Umbra wants to help." She had nothing left in Argus. The pictures that had been caught in the blast had been destroyed, the uploaded home movies undoubtedly still safe... yet she could not bear to look at the 'happy' family that they had been.

She had always been the more feminine one in the relationship. She liked to be the keeper of the house whilst her partner worked. Terra had a high-stress job, enough to make sure that ends meet and with only a few moments when tensions between them had been high enough to erupt into a spat.

She'd been foolish. Terra worked all day, and she'd been the stay at home mother, caring for the baby boy, buying groceries and formula... and never really exploring Argus. It had been a stale life, one where the highlights of her day centred around her partner and not... around her.

She'd spoken until deep in the night with her dad and miss Umbra. Dad had seemed ashamed that he could do no more, whilst Miss Umbra had been the one to reaffirm that every cost from the hospital would be taken care of.

"We're going to make sure that you're alright, Saph. You're part of the family." His confidence in the fact that things were going to be alright was heartening, even as she teared up a little.

' _Perhaps... perhaps having an aunt would be nice...'_

Selene Umbra was old enough to be an aunt, at the least. She'd just accept the goodwill from the woman... That's what was offered, so there'd be no problem. "I'll be giving you another call tomorrow. Please tell dad that I love him." The look on her brother's face was warm and she waved. The pain in her arms felt a little lighter.

' _You're always trying to look for the best, little brother.'_

The call shut off and the Scroll went into sleep mode, handing it to Adelheid who moved it to the small side-table. "So... He said that he hadn't had his Aura unlocked..." The line of questioning was surprising, as Adelheid's expression turned serious. "What was his prior education?"

"Eh... high school? He's always had the idea of being a heroic Huntsman, so... I guess that's it?"

The woman looked serious, before she shook her head.

' _Not happy...'_

"I guess it doesn't matter... If he's survived Initiation, that counts as a pass under most circumstances... Aura or not, it's going to be tough for him to get into shape for the Beacon classes..." The look on Adelheid's face was serious, as she seemed to be in business-mode, something that Saphron found to be pretty endearing. "But that's fixable with effort, or so I have heard. You've got people who pass the combat exam and turn out to be pretty alright in the end."

"So, Adelheid..." Saphron said, and the woman returned to the current situation. "What do you think of my little brother?"

The woman smiled at her with a conspiratorial smile, one that made her wonder for an instant whether she'd met one of those Mistralian fox demons, the blonde woman's hand going through her hair. "Oh... I think he's cute. So... What's the situation with the guy who dumped you, sweetheart?"

' _Oh.'_

She felt her spirit flag a little more. Terra was still a sore subject, given that she'd been single for around... half a day? Maybe a little more?

"Woman, actually. My partner was... well, it was her baby. He died during the accident."

The surprise on the woman's face lasted for a moment, even as the concern showed immediately afterwards. "Oh, I'm sorry, I... I really didn't think... I mean, it's accepted, and I'm not... I'm not prejudiced, I swear." Saphron smiled a little as the woman stammered.

' _Heh...Cute.'_

"It's okay, we knew what we were getting into when we married. Argus was more accepting of our relationship, with Terra and the baby..." She couldn't say the name, as she felt herself choke up a little. "I've... I've not really got much left here."

"Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to make sure that Jaune gets the best deals with the companies that I can fix." The look of seriousness on the woman's face was something heartening. The woman had been hired by Miss Umbra, yet there was this connection... Something that told her that the woman would go above and beyond the call.

"Adelheid, I..." The woman shook her head.

"Call me Adel. Friends can call me that." The understanding in the woman's voice was just what Saphron felt she needed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Adel. Call me Saph. We're sisters now, eh? Adel and Saph Arc." She winked, referring to the introduction of the woman, who grinned.

"Part of the biiiiig Arc family. Eh... If you don't mind me asking... How many sisters do you have?" Saphron smiled.

' _Yeah... Another blonde for the family... and if I play my cards right...'_

She wasn't against trying out some blonde... "Six!" The look on Adelheid's face was one of surprise.

"Is your mom still human? Geez, your parking space must be full all the time if your dad's pull-out game was that bad." Saphron snickered a little. Not that it'd been a hassle living with her sisters and her little brother.

"Last I checked, she was half dragon. Able to tell you off for sitting with your dirty shoes on the couch and also telling you about how cute guys are. She never quite really liked my preference for women." This felt like a friendship that she could get behind.

"Mine just complains about my choices in dating men... She found a used condom and was like 'Adelheid Blau, I found a condom!' and I was like 'Yeah? I use em, mom!' and she went on about 'how a good girl like me should not have meaningless sex!' and stuff. I was eighteen!" Saphron could empathize with that.

"So... On the subject of your brother... I kind of swore a secrecy agreement, so if you'd kindly keep your mouth shut about me visiting... That'd probably land me in the hot water as well with Miss Umbra." The look on her new friend's face was a little guilty, something that Saphron could understand.

"Sure... That's what being a friend is for, right? Mom always said... Strangers are friends that you haven't met yet." Adelheid grinned.

"Got it, Saph!" Saphron smiled. There was a silver lining to this. She'd keep the secret, if it'd mean that her friend wouldn't get in trouble. That's what an Arc did.

' _And if we end up in bed together...'_

She wasn't going to deny a romp between the sheets to a friend...

* * *

Salem allowed herself a moment of repose, even as the seventh glass of wine was raised, Ashton Arc sitting opposite of her, consuming his ninth. The wine was a fine year, the vintner having only bottled sixteen bottles... and each cost more than the weekly salary of a businessman. With her wealth, it was but a mere peculiarity. The other contents of the bottle... a touch more specialized.

"Enjoying the wine, Mister Arc?" Her voice was tailored to enhance her appeal, the sensation of her body already under the influence, as he looked at her. "It is a fine vintage."

A looser dress, one that allowed her breasts the space to breathe. A carefully arranged hotel room, upper class and suitable for a monarch of her standing. She would not let anything to chance, even as the notification on her Scroll pinged, showing that the dear girl had met Miss Blau. Leaving an observer was always the best issue with... domestic cases.

' _That was swifter than expected... But it would not matter in the long run. The girl has no choice...'_

"Of course, Selene."

The man's cheeks were slightly flush. If she had to compare Jaune and his father, she would say that his father was more of a sturdy man, compared to the brilliant star that Jaune was. To her, the man was the dregs of the barrel, whilst Jaune was the fine pedigree...

"So... I've written this contract, in order to facilitate the move of your daughter to Vale. I assure you, there will be no cause for worry. One of my properties is already available and ready to be moved into."

A nice building in a scenic location. A place where a young woman could live without being harassed by ruffians, with the facilities for the mundane life within walking distance.

"That's kind of you, Selene." The man said, using her personal name without being given permission. Her lips thinned, even as she pushed the contract towards the man. A little smile would make him sign, as the de facto guardian of Saphron Arc... and former guardian of Jaune Arc, as detailed in the contract.

' _Such an easy little thing to get written up... Since the elder of the two siblings is in the hospital, the younger is still below the age of majority... A regent is never too shabby to ensure the best for the people under their care.'_

"Here... Ashton Arc... Yep. Do you need my wife's signature as well? Carmella is a little bit old-fashioned, but she'll understand that you mean nothing bad with it. Rouge has her own apartment as well, so it's not like... things are a bit different now. Co-signing something with a Huntsman's job..." The signature was valid, and she put it in the folder, ringing the bell to get Hazel to come in. The man had been accepted by the Huntsman as the bodyguard for the 'frail' woman that was Selene Umbra, even as she gauged the man's reaction from the corner of her eyes.

' _Oh yes... I suspect that you will find that your life will be different, Mister Arc...'_

"Please, do mail these to the officials, Mister Rainart. Mister Arc and I will be discussing all night about our plans for the future." She knew well that the man was able to do so with a simple courier. The paperwork was all above the table, so she knew well what to expect. A filing of regency for a young woman caught within a horrible accident... and a young man who was not of an age yet where he could decide on his own.

' _Now... for the next step.'_

She allowed an interested look on her face, as the door swung shut. Her expression was light, as a small smile curled her lip.

"Ah... you've got a little something on your cuff." A little smudge of wine, the man's lip having dripped with a droplet. His eyes were a little bloodshot and the man's aura was no longer tolerating the strain of the liquor. She herself was perfectly sober... She never afforded herself the hangover from over-indulgence.

Her fingers pressed against the cuff, the man's gaze looking up at her, her eyes peering at him for a moment, before a hand pressed against her hip, the man's hand brushing over it. "Mister Arc?" Her voice was inflected with surprise, with some feeling, even as her body tensed up.

"You're a very pretty woman, Selene." Her eyes went wide, the part acted impeccably. Her ears could detect the faint swing of the door shut, and she knew that Hazel had gone out to get the courier...

"Mister Arc, I am..."

The hand slid up, even with her fingers on his hand, the squeeze sending a pulse of revulsion through her. If it were up to her... she would burn the hand off with a blast of fire.

"We're drunk, Selene... Let's see where this goes, shall we?"

His other arm fit around her waist and she allowed herself to be pulled into his lap. Her expression, carefully kept in that shocked expression, as his lips pressed against her own, a sloppy kiss that made her want to throw up, a low 'hmmgdff-hnnn' from her lips, as she let her fists pound weakly against him.

"Mister Arc, this is-!"

The urge to blast this man into smithereens, into a charnel house's scene full of blood and guts, squashed by the cold side of her.

"Selene... Shut up."

She looked and  _felt_  affronted by the command, as she felt his stronger manly hands grab at her. Rough hands, unable to appreciate her body fully... Drunken man-hands.

"You want this just as much as I want it."

Anger inside her welled up, showing on her face. Her expression was furious, mixing with frustration and that mild fearful look that always drew attention from the onlookers.

"Mister Arc!"

She called his name, even as he pulled her close. His lips found hers again, the scruff of his chin, unshaven since his rapid departure from Vale, his eyes boring into hers. His son's eyes held more love, yet there was a primal lust within them.

"If you... If you let go of me, we can treat it as if it never happened."

She was not a weak woman who would plead, yet she appeared to be willing to treat with the man, even as she felt his hands squeeze her buttocks.

"Shut up."

He got up, carrying her onto his shoulder towards the bedroom, her legs kicking and thrashing, his grip  _stronger_  than hers. The small tour of the apartment had shown him where the room was, and she allowed herself a small smile internally.

' _Just as planned...'_

Three hours later, she was laid in the bed beside the man, her body language arranged carefully as the soft whimpers pulled from her lips, the audio catching it perfectly, as she pressed the small button on the device that'd been half-shoved underneath the bed, her arm arrayed in the manner of just dangling across the bed. The camera and audio recording shut off, and she allowed herself a look at the man who had just violated her.

The first hour had been struggling and crying, the man's wanton desire flush, as her body was battered by his energetic manhood. A modicum of resistance, tailored to a man whose lust had been inflamed through liquor and a little dash of a special blend of spices.

Only cold simmering hate inside her welled up, as the small case was popped open and she inspected its contents. The man's stamina was impressive, but that was the only thing that she could remark about it...

His son still was able to stimulate her better, albeit his stamina lacked slightly the oomph that she enjoyed. The second and half of the third had been the sight of submitting to the man who violated her... a woman who was being raped by the father of a young man who she cared for. A  _tragedy_.

' _Oh... I do believe...'_

Between her fingers, a syringe filled with a sedating agent was held, the needle pressed against the neck of the sleeping man.

' _I do believe that you are going to be sleeping the dreams of the innocent, Ashton Arc...'_

The liquid shot into the man's veins, even with how his body responded to the prick. A natural sedative, barely detected by drug tests... and its effects with alcohol were just as noticeable as a strong hang-over... He wouldn't be waking up until late in the morning, at the earliest. Most Huntsmen were out cold for at least a day... But this was a special blend.

"Mister Rainart?"

Her voice called, a little stronger, the man entering the bedroom, her fingers patting her stomach, a distant look on her face as she saw the slimy remnants seep out. The core of her power had guarded her womb, hardening her cervix and obliterating any inferior seed that would come to rest within. This queen would not allow a mere commoner to take what was hers and her prince's. The vault remained shut.

' _That's at least enough evidence...'_

"I do believe that a trip to the hospital might be needed... I appear to have been raped."

Her look down at the unconscious man was full of her disdain, as the giant of a man nodded, offering her a set of jogging pants, good enough for 'evidence'.

"Twice in the face, Mister Rainart..."

The fist hit her in the lower cheek, her head rocking back, even as the other fist hit her right on the forehead. The man looked sternly at her, doubting for an instant the orders given. It had been explained to him as a test of the man's morals... A trial of sorts...

"A man who would cheat on his wife and force himself upon a woman... He is unworthy of Jaune's love. You might say that he is as much a beast as dear old Ozpin..."

The man's fist clenched, the gritting of teeth, a look given to the comatose man, as she slid the pants on, her lower body wearing only ragged underwear. She could see the way that his mind functioned, the disgust as the man's slumbering form continued to lie there. The man had heard the violation, yet had been instructed to stay away. It was a test of the man's ability... and she was able to protect herself adequately.

Her fingers stroked over the slumbering man's cheek, much akin to Jaune's, the small sparse stubble that grew there like a scratching cactus. She liked her men smooth-shaven.

' _So much for your vaunted loyalty, Mister Arc... There are few things that I find impermissible... Adultery is one of those things... You never were the man that your father was...'_

She had a meeting at the hospital now... And it would be an awful shame if the man woke up the next morning in an empty bed, right?

' _The things that I do for my love...'_  She looked down at the man and smiled a wonderful smile.

' _I am going to tear your happiness apart, Mister Arc... By the end of your days, your children will hate you... and your spouse will spurn you.'_

The video evidence would speak for itself... After all...

Who wouldn't believe a poor raped woman, right?

* * *

 

**Next time... More Salem! More Saphron! More Adelheid... and Jaune's first days at Beacon!**


	13. Mori Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelheid witnesses her boss, Jaune and his team get more familiar and Saphron meets with Selene Umbra once more.

**Well… Salem really screwed the pooch… And Saphron has a new goal… I have seen people who broke up with their partner fuck the next guy the next day, it's really jarring to see them go 'but it's so sad' even if they've gotten their rocks off… Sexuality is a weird thing, y'all. Break-ups can seriously mess someone up.**

* * *

Adelheid smiled at her new friend, having stayed to talk and get to know the woman a little better. Saphron Arc was a delight to talk to, the little smiles that she got from the woman being enough to lighten her days. Adelheid Blau did not do anything half-way if she could help it, knowing very well that the power of a good working relationship laid in charming the rest of the family and the team.

The young man seemed to be the alright sort, even if he apparently was 'a little stupid' according to Saphron, though there were many different things that could be considered as special about him. She'd made sure to inquire about his favourite foods, allergies and what-not, Saphron Arc providing all of the detail with a little conspiratorial wink…

' _Much better friendship… Yep…'_

She smiled. "So, I've got to go, it's nearly two in the morning." The talk had lasted for longer than she'd expected.

Saphron smiled with a little bit of regret. "Yes, I think that there would be a need for you to sleep. It's been really nice getting to know you, Adel." The look in the blue eyes of the woman was a relief, her gaze going over the machines that the woman was hooked on. The treatment here would see Saphron walking again in a few days.

"Call me Addie if you want. It's eh…"

It actually was the nickname that she had when she was drunk, but it'd be important to never let the boss lady know that she was in contact. Adel and Saph Arc… sure, but to anyone else? "It's probably a better name than Adel. Let's keep that one between the two of us, eh, big sis?"

"Sure… I think I'll have some pictures of my little brother still… Do you think…"

The sad look on the woman's face had come a few times when she was remembering the child that she lost. Adelheid could understand it. It'd been fresh, the loss had been new and the break-up…

Saphron crying on her shoulder about how it hurt, how betrayed she felt and how she was going to have to be the one to build her life up again was a powerful emotion. It made her feel for the woman too, even though she knew that the shock was probably just setting in.

People had weird and loopy thoughts when they were wrapped in their grief. She'd seen it before when she had been at college.

"Do you think we can visit Adrian's grave? I... I want to..."

She was asked the question, yet Adelheid did not know the answer. She was technically not even supposed to be here, let alone talk for hours with a young woman who was her client's older sister.

"I don't know, Saph. I'm not… I'm not a member of your family."

She wouldn't exactly… dismiss the thought. Whilst her client looked a little goofy, the clay was slowly being fired and sculpted…

' _Don't get all excited, Adelheid… You know that you've signed a contract not to do stuff to a young and impressionable teenager…'_

She got up slowly, stretching. "I'll see you in Vale, probably. Dad's no doubt worrying about me. The man is entirely too serious about me… A girl just wants to have some fun." The grin that she got back was just like her client's. Confident and a little cocky.

"Have a good sleep, Adel."

She smiled at the woman as she left.

The smile dropped when she saw Selene Umbra being supported by her bodyguard, limping into the lobby of the hospital. The swollen face was enough, as she limped, a set of jogging shorts worn, where the woman would have usually worn a skirt of some sort.

_'Oh fucking shit…'_

This was one of those moments where she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The bodyguard noticed her first, the man's tall form obviously regarding her, speaking to the woman. The support that the woman seemed to need was more than intense, as the woman half-stumbled towards the desk, leaning against it.

She approached, regardless of her internal danger sensors. This might be something serious. "Miss Blau." The man grunted, his voice like the dark rumbling of a far-off avalanche. It wasn't a bad voice, she reckoned, for a mountain of a man.

"Hey, eh… Is everything okay with Miss Umbra?"

She could see the receptionist look a little worried, even as the woman leaned heavily on the counter.

"Confidentiality is an issue, Miss Blau."

The man responded, as he looked around for anyone who could overhear.

"The answer is no, though."

One of the nurses looked sympathetic, even as she went around the counter, placing a hand on the businesswoman's arm and patting it. She wasn't quite sure what had been discussed, yet…

Selene Umbra turned to face her, blue eyes looking a little puffy.

"You… What are you doing here?"

She floundered for a moment before she shrugged. The truth was better. "I had to… eh… Jaune sent me. He wanted to talk to his sister, and he didn't have her new Scroll number yet." It was a long shot, but the woman seemed to take it at face value.

"We're going to take you to a private examination room, miss Umbra." The nurse said, even as one of the officers that'd guard the hospital from any funny business came and joined them. The woman looked a little sharp-faced, with deep blue hair. "Everything will be alright, if your bodyguard would like to wait outside…"

"What happened?" She asked, even as the woman's eyes met hers. A will that was able to bend steel and a mind that seemed too canny seemed to be lacking in those eyes, as her gaze went down and a deep sigh came from her lips.

"I was raped."

Adelheid's blood went cold as she heard that, a massive welling up of sympathy for the woman, quivering.

"Now, we'd like to get the kit done, Miss Umbra…"

The woman looked at her, looking weary and tired, beat up and no longer as strong as she had… and Adelheid Blau felt  _sorry_  for the woman.

"Yes, yes… We should get that done."

The woman's tone was absent, even as she could see a tear making its way out of the corner of her eye, slowly dripping down the cheek. "Stay with Miss Blau, Mister Rainart. This is not for your eyes." The man grunted, as he watched his boss walk away. She could feel the turn of the moment, as Selene was led to a private examination room.

"What… What happened?"

She asked the stoic and tall man, once the two of them were sat down. The man's face firmed up, a frown on his features at the question. The man's eyes hardened, as he looked around.

"Miss Umbra was assaulted."

The words were spoken softer than his usual voice range, the horror in her not quite dimming. It was a sensation that stuck with her, as she looked at the man for further answers.

"That's horrible! I mean, weren't you supposed to be her bodyguard?"

The man nodded, his frown making his beard move slightly as he grit his teeth.

"I was sent to deliver some papers to the clerks. Mister Arc has signed the papers for Miss Umbra to assume full financial control over his son and daughter." Adelheid blinked at the news. That wasn't very usual… But it would make sense. Selene Umbra was able to be a good businesswoman.

_'I should thank Mister Arc for being so trusting. I hope I'll get to meet him.'_

"So… Eh… Did it happen when Miss Umbra was on her way back from the meeting?" She asked, the look on the man's face somehow conveying a darker emotion.

"This took place at her suite."

She wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean… I mean, did rapists usually go and invade suites to hurt innocent businesswomen or…

"But didn't Mister Arc, eh… help her? I mean, he's a Huntsman, isn't he?"

The man's eyes fixed her with a strict and tense look… and the horrifying truth hit her.

' _Oh… shit.'_

Selene Umbra being brought in with her face busted up, having dealt with Mister Arc… Being raped whilst Mister Rainart was away…

' _Fucking shiiiiiiiiit.'_

She closed her legs instinctively, feeling a phantom shard of displeasure go through her as she glanced at the man, who spoke softly, seemingly to her ears. "Mister Arc was… present, during." The man's voice was there, and she could glean from the clues that'd been presented as to how things had proceeded. She felt sick.

' _You poor darling… Saph, your dad is so fucking wrong…'_

She didn't feel like meeting the man anymore, if he could do something like that to a woman. She might've been curious for a moment, but to…

"I don't know what to say… I mean… Oh my gods." Saphron was such a sweet woman too! Jaune was such a nice cute fellow! How could they've been raised by a raping monster like that? Did...did that mean that he'd done things to Saphron as well?

_'_ _Oh my gods... She said that she'd moved out the first moment she could...'_

"You have met with Saphron Arc?" The man said, his voice sounding commanding, as if telling her to speak the truth and nothing but the truth. She nodded. There was little use in hiding as to why she was at the hospital.

_'I'll take my punishment…'_

"Miss Umbra isn't going to be happy with that… She was planning to visit, after she'd had the papers signed…" That wasn't going to be going according to plan, she figured.

"I'm… I'm sorry for asking, but what…. What do you think about Mister Arc? The father, not the son." The giant of a man looked pensive for an instant, her eyes catching sight of the deliberation in his expression, the man's eyes grim as he frowned.

"A man who is led by his own confidence, who doesn't brook interference from others to lead his life and his family."

She had a guess that it would be like that. Those types of men, they usually took things without asking for permission, worked in a dangerous line of job and had liberties.

"In comparison, Jaune Arc is a young man who shows care for the people around him and cares for Miss Umbra. Not a person I would imagine to wish to become a Huntsman, yet here he is. I would... I would rather he stay away from the fighting, personally. Too many children have died being Huntsmen..."

She felt a little quiver rock through her, as she smiled. Jaune Arc was sounding more like a media darling with every new thing she heard about him. From the embarrassing stories from Saphron to the words that this man used, all pointed to the young man having a heart.

' _I probably won't have to deal with the father for more than a few times. Once Jaune is 18, he's free to do as he wishes…'_

She had faith in things going right. She probably would never tell Saphron about what she'd just heard… But…

She glanced at the private examination room, worry on her face.

She felt really bad for Miss Umbra.

* * *

Jaune's eyes opened as he stared at the ceiling. Inside him, a torrent of power slowly revolved, the black ocean still threatening to engulf the little bonfire within him. Every time that he closed his eyes, he could feel it calling out to him, felt the twitch-throb-tension of that ocean, encroaching ever deeper onto that flame and retreating once it flared up.

A glance at the clock on the wall stated that it was three in the morning. Early for him, early for everyone here… yet he couldn't sleep. He felt the burden on his mind strain and he glanced at the people sleeping beside him. Pyrrha, half-curled up in her blankets, a bare nape visible in the shadows that cast her features in encroaching umbral perfection, Ren whose head was smothered below the pillow, his hair splayed out and finally Nora, who was half-out of the covers, a foot dangling off the bed.

' _She's going to fall off…'_

He got up slowly, trying not to make a noise. He tiptoed over to Nora and then gently lifted her up, tucking her in the bed again. It'd been his job at times when his sisters had a sleepover with their friends and they'd been rambunctious sleepers. Since he usually was the target of their love, he'd had to tuck some of them into bed.

Touching her skin was enough to startle her slightly, yet he was used to it. Pale skin lit up in the dim light of the moon outside, as he gently arranged her properly into the bed. "There, now you won't drop out." Her arm wrapped around him and she tugged him a little closer, legs wrapping around him to keep him pinned to her, like some sort of weird sloth that curled around him, her sleeping form still there.

He could see that she was a little disturbed, even as he tried to wrestle himself free with as much gentleness as he could muster, feeling his struggle amount to nothing. He became aware of someone moving, meeting with pink eyes. "She'll let go when she wakes up." The calm voice of Ren spoke up as he moved a little in the half-shadow. "She's not… not the best sleeper."

A smile teased on the stoic's face, as Jaune thought he could see a smile. "But… thank you. She's had night terrors for a while." The admission of such a fault, even though they hardly knew each other for longer than a day, was something that was awfully intimate, the young man smiling at him.

"You were awake?"

He asked in a hushed whisper, a light nod coming from the silent ninja-like individual. Jaune supposed that he would do the same thing if he was in a new place, his friend suffering from those kinds of things.,

"Damn, I feel embarrassed now… I mean, I don't want to be seen as some guy who would molest a young sexy woman… eh, I'm being objective here, dude."

The smile on Ren's face was warmer than the last he'd seen on the young man's face as the gaze turned down to Nora, who was now enthusiastically cuddling with Jaune's arm.

"She's always been my best friend. She could benefit from a good male friend."

Jaune wondered why the young man said that… but he supposed that it might be a brother-sister type of relationship. It wasn't worth debating too long about, even as Nora shifted her body a little, his hand going right between her imposing chest.

"Eh…" He looked at Ren, who shrugged.

"Get comfortable. She'll wake up at seven in the morning, on the dot. That's when the shock happens." He wondered about that, even as Nora adjusted herself a little.

"Rennie, don't touch me there… Hmmm…" The murmur made him freeze, as she started to rub herself against his arm, her hands holding a death grip on him. "Nice pancakes…"

He resigned himself to sleep, as he got himself comfortable in the bed with her. Nora moved aside a little bit when he did, even with his larger stature.

The electric shock that ran through his body was enough to make him wide-awake, even as Nora opened her eyes and smiled. "Heeeyyyyy, glorious leader! Good mooooorning!" Her body moved, as her knee brushed him right over his groin, the typical male issue currently shocked awake from his half-dozing state enough, as she froze for a moment, her eyes looking into his own, before a smile came to her lips.

"Ooh…" The knee rubbed, a shiver going through him. The thought of pressing her down, to show her who was in control, who could make her pant and whine and plead, invaded his thoughts.

' **A brush of energy and of skill, wrapped within the bones of old and a trauma untold…'**

"Someone's  _awake_ , isn't he?"

He could see Pyrrha slowly waking up, looking up from her pillow to see the two of them, as Nora flipped on top of him.

"Ooh… Want to play doctor? I've never been able to get the straps right."

His little soldier responded to that, imagining Nora in a very tight nurse outfit.

"Nora… It's seven in the morning."

The lazy tone of her best friend with whom she was not together-together with came, Nora's eyes turning to her friend and a bright smile.

"Sure thing, Rennie! Come! We must shower! Your hair must be done!"

He watched as she got off him swiftly, rolling his shoulders a little to free the soreness from the grip that she'd had on his arm.

"Thanks for being a pillow, Jaune! It was… nice. Thank you."

The compliment was out of the blue, even as Ren emerged in a loose-fitting robe-like pyjama, rubbing at his eyes, Nora grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging him into the bathroom.

_'_ _There goes my chance of going to the bathroom…'_

He heard Pyrrha clear her throat. "So… What was that all about?" He got up, noticing that Pyrrha was a little red in the face, smiling at him. Her gaze was not directed to his face, as he stretched slowly.

"She nearly fell out of bed… So I decided to tuck her in. I've done it plenty of times when my sisters had sleepovers, so I guess… Big brother instinct?" Pyrrha cleared her throat again, still not quite looking at him.

"You're… eh, showing." She said, embarrassment in her voice. He looked down, seeing that Little Jaune was still standing in salute, embarrassment coming to his mind as he realized how it looked.

"Oh gods, sorry… I didn't mean to!" He adjusted himself a little, Pyrrha's gaze returning to him.

"It's… It's okay. Just a normal reaction when around pretty girls, for boys, right?" She sounded uncertain, even as he coughed.

"Well… I… eh…" He thought back about the girls that he was familiar with. Mama was there, but she wasn't a girl, she was a woman… Weiss, Ruby… Ruby's sister, who was brash and bold, and then Pyrrha and Nora…

"I guess? I mean… And don't take it the wrong way, I don't want to hurt you but… I think you're very attractive." The red that shot up her cheeks was enough. "Now, not just because you're eh… you, but because you did so much for me that I don't know how to pay back."

She turned her gaze away, taking a deep breath to stabilize herself. It was probably just her kindness, her trust in him, all of that which made her hesitant. "It's… It's okay." She turned back, smiling at him. Those green eyes held with them the promise of a good partnership, as she got up.

"So… Your sister…"

The call of last night had been a little rushed. Seeing Adelheid there had put his mind at ease. Only Selene with his sister would've made it better. He wondered whether he should send her a little message, though knowing the time difference, it was late in the afternoon there.

"She's going to be better, I hope."

The smile on Pyrrha's face was wonderful, and he couldn't help but feel a tingle go through him, as he sat down on his bed, starting to pull the pyjamas off. They were nice and loose, made from silk that'd apparently been specifically farmed from an ancient line of silkworms.

"Jaune… What happened in the forest…"

He thought back to that moment, looking into her eyes. He felt guilty for forcing her into the secret, yet Selene had been adamant. "I'm sorry, I know that I'm probably not-" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I just… I want what's best for my partner."

He felt the urge inside to push her down to the bed, to make her feel the joy that he felt right now. His face moved closer, her cheeks blushing, as he inhaled her scent, audibly sniffing it.

"Jaune…"

His hands laid on her shoulders, as he stared into her eyes. Hesitant green, unsure about what was happening. Her eyes looked so startled and surprised, even as he pushed her a little, her body sinking to the bed.

"Thank you so much, Pyrrha."

He leaned over her, giving her a gentle kiss to her cheek. She stiffened, her cheeks burning. Her eyes were wide with surprise, confusion and a whole breadth of other emotions.

"It's… It's a secret, and I'd really like to be the Huntsman that is going to do his family proud."

Her heartbeat increased, as her body laid on the bed. He felt hypnotized by those green eyes, as he looked into them. He felt aroused by her, her hair loose and splayed around her on the bed, her breathing coming heavier, as his hands slid down, almost in a trance. He seized her wrists and she startled, her eyes into his, as he nosed against her neck, keeping her hands pinned to the bed.

Her heartbeat hammered in her chest, easily three times quicker, her breathing a little gasping. He pressed his lips against the neck, feeling the pulse of blood in the jugular. Her hands grabbed his own, as he pressed his lips against that neck, teeth digging against the alabaster skin. He could hear her shudder at the kiss.

He noticed what he was doing, cold awareness rousing him from this torpor of reason. She looked up at him, her cheeks heated… yet her hands not resisting him in the slightest. "Ah… I'm… I'm sorry, I've got…" He felt a little faint, as he looked at her.

"I just thought you looked so pretty and kissable, I'm really really sorry."

She smiled, awkwardly.

' _She's going to think I'm some creep.'_

Weiss had been needy, yet Pyrrha was different. Pyrrha was… Pyrrha.

"It's okay, I'm… You haven't slept much." He was aware that he was now half-leaning over her still, and that his manly problem had still stuck up the flagpole, Pyrrha's gaze directed down, even as her tongue slid over her lips. "And… And we're partners."

It was flimsy excuses at best, even as he got up. "Y-yes… We should…" He felt different… warmer. The thought of taking Pyrrha and making the bedsprings rattle was… It was damn hot. It seemed to make the dark ocean within him soothe a little, even with her eyes looking at him, an almost shy smile on her lips.

"But… I wouldn't mind being your friend either way. I don't judge people for their traits… I judge them on merit." She looked at him with a tender look, even as he got himself over to the suitcase that held several pairs of his clothing, pulling out the official school uniform. "Ah, do you think you need some privacy? I can… stare at the wall, or something."

He shrugged. "I've had seven sisters. If you're going to comment on anything about my body and physique, there's a good chance I've heard it before." The truth was as it was. His mother and father had been loving, yet his sisters were utterly vicious in their wording if he had irked them in some fashion.

He dressed quickly, not really thinking much about it, save for Pyrrha's soft exhale. Turning to her, he saw that her shirt was half-way opened, a few of the buttons undone, a smile on her lips that was shyer than he'd seen it. "I don't think there's any harm… I mean, Ren and Nora both are comfortable around each other, so… I guess we're just… Good partners?"

She flashed him a gentle smile as she did, her shirt opened and a sports bra unveiled. He felt his mouth going dry as he felt his pants tighten up. Compared to Weiss, Pyrrha was… well-equipped. Not quite the petite body of a princess, but a warrior amazon.

His gaze rested on her as she flushed, the pants slid down, a nice set of underwear in a dark colour that was almost purple visible, as she went for the skirt, pulling it up. He was aware that he was staring, he was aware that he had gotten an erection and…

When she pulled the shirt closed, his attention finally returned to him, and he became aware that he'd been trying to tuck himself a little less expressively, to make it look not as… uncouth. A man had to obey certain standards, Selene had said.

"Well… Eh…" She blushed, looking away. "I guess you like me." He nodded.

"Sorry, I mean… You're gorgeous." She turned as red as her hair again, as her gaze slid to the bathroom, which opened at that point, showing Nora with a towel around her head and another to cover her body. Ren, in his normal outfit, looked almost natural, hair only slightly damp as he did so, a smile on his lips.

"Woah! Getting ahead of the pack, aren't you? Does our Glorious Leader want to make us into his lust-addled harem slaves?!" The idea had… well, it wasn't a bad idea. Pyrrha turned red, even as Nora turned to her best friend.

"Rennie! What do we do? Shall we flatter ourselves in harem outfits, like our tender virginities are but mere villagers compared to his rampaging beast of lust?"

Ren's face barely changed as he gave a look at the two of them, Pyrrha straightening herself out, embarrassed.

"I'm not sure that he's going to assault us, Nora…"

"Oh? But what if he abuses Pyrrha!? Pressing her against the bed, taking her tender holes with no mercy! It's just like when Kiko and Masaharu meet!" He wasn't sure what was being referenced, and it was clear that Pyrrha was getting embarrassed, even as Ren shook his head slowly.

"It's not like Ninja's of Love, Nora… Jaune does not have a katana and neither is he the last prodigy from a fading ninja clan…" Ren's voice made sense, even as Nora seemed to grow even more hyped up.

"But he's nice! He tried to tuck me in!" Nora made a gesture, which indicated that a bra was not being worn, given that her chest doing an intriguing wobble. "That's worth a handjob at the least! Come on, handjob! We can share!"

"Nora…" Ren's hand laid on Nora's shoulder, the girl's energetic nature calming down instantly as the flushed excitement fled her cheeks like a crowd from the circus after a stink bomb. "I'm sorry, she's a little excitable in the early morning."

"No problem, Ren. Just… eh…" Pyrrha tugged on his sleeve.

"Are we supposed to be your harem?" She asked, a blush on her cheeks but a teasing smile on her lips.

_'_ _Naughty…'_

"Only if you wish to be sharing my bed with me?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no… I don't intend to make any of you into a harem. You're the guys who have my back, even if I'm just some weak loser whose aura can only take a few hits." The look of sympathy from her hurt a little.

"I mean… I want us all to get along well. I have to trust you with my life and… there's more that I'm fighting for than just… us." He paused, looking at the members of the team.

"I'm fighting for the world to be a better place. Where there won't be people hurt or suffering… Where there'll be heroes working together." The words were bold and he spoke them, as he felt the dark urges rise within him. He could see himself pressing Pyrrha to the bed, taking her, her body pliable and mouldable after her will had been broken sufficiently to submit.

The chains around her tightening, as he felt the urge to darken their hopes… and his gaze flicked to Nora and Ren. A relationship between the two, though they insisted that they were not 'together-together', Ren's eyes solid and pink, with that dependable look on him… An easy target as Nora was too excitable…

Nora's body held up, her hips rocking against his own as she excitedly squealed for more, his manhood driving into her as he felt her tighten up, a slow sensual nip to her neck digging his teeth into her flesh as he whispered in her ear the plans, before that hammer of hers would crush the spine of those that he disliked…

"A world…" He could see them now, still unmolded by his touch. Innocent… fragile of spirit, fragile of temper and fragile of energy… A clay that was to be fired and then shaped…

His mama at his side, seated upon a throne of gold, whilst his team knelt at his side. None would sit at the height, yet his affection for them was equal to her. Selene had given him a gift that was unlike all others…

"A world where there will be no children cast aside for their own skills, or those who will be elevated upon a pedestal." He felt the words bubble up, looking into Pyrrha's eyes, seeing them widen, his gaze sliding to Ren. "A world where there will be no pain or hurt thanks to the Grimm…" A match had been struck, as eyes quivered, his gaze meeting Nora's. "A world where you will not be judged for your energetic nature and your oddities… No matter what."

He had them. He could see within their eyes a new respect that had not been there, even though his dreams were idealistic… He could feel them, the connection.

"No matter what… No matter how. I will make sure that you all obtain the happiness that you seek. You're my team, and I hope that we can be friends and even family."

Pyrrha was really still as she looked at him, something in those eyes moist and tender. She breathed in and then seemed to forget to breathe out. Her fingers quivered a little, as if she was uncertain.

"I promise you, as I've promised my mama… Everything will be alright. I may not be the best Huntsman, but I will make sure that you get to live to a long ripe age, happy and content. An Arc doesn't break his promise." The lengthy exhale was telling, as Nora seemed to perk up.

"Rennie… We're going to be part of a harem! Isn't that nice?!"

He smiled at Nora's antics, even as Ren seemed to get ready to calm his girl friend down again, sending a knowing smile at his direction.

' _They're fun…'_

Pyrrha embraced him then, the smell of her natural odour invading his nostrils. "Thank you for believing in us. It means more than you know." He adjusted her a little, his hands laid on her lower back. She shifted a little with her hips, brushing her groin against his, accidentally. "I think you'll be a great leader, Jaune." He smiled at her.

"I hope not to shame myself in your eyes…" He glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes past eight. "I think we've got class soon… So, let's get ready, team JNPR!" He knew well that the early bird caught the worm… and he wasn't going to give up on something that important!

He exited the dorm room, already carrying the book bag that contained his notebook and several fresh sketch-pads, in the case of having to make a small sketch of something, the school uniform fitting him well, the tie a little tight… but serviceable.

He caught sight of the nameplate on the other door, etched with TEAM RWBY, clearly a new addition to the door, as the screws looked fresh. There'd been a plate at their dorm as well with the announcement, probably done as swiftly as the team had been announced.

_'That's some really quick work…'_

He knocked on the door once, hoping that there'd be someone already awake. It would be bad if Weiss were to appear late to the first day of class.

The door opened a crack, a blue eye peering at him, a surprised expression on Weiss' face as she looked at him, the door opening a little. The nightshift that she wore was a little lighter than the dress she'd worn during the concert, her expression warming up. "Ah, Jaune… Are you…"

He checked his watch, before looking at her. "There's thirty minutes until the start of class, I thought I'd let you know so you'd be on time." Seeing her pale immediately and turn around, barking a loud – 'WAKE UP, YOU DOLTS!' at the people that looked ready to sleep, the brunette of the team immediately rising from her sleep like a startled cat, looking around wildly, Ruby snapping to attention with the cutest sleep mask still over her face.

"Where's the fire!" Ruby squealed, her hand jerking the mask away. His attention was stolen for the moment by the blonde sister getting up, a glorious view of two very full round globes exposed in one of the tightest tops of sleeping wear that he'd seen thus far today, straining against the fabric. "Good morning Jaune… eh…"

"We're LATE! We've got class in half an hour and Jaune has come to wake us up! You were supposed to be our leader, yet you slept through the alarm clock?!" He frowned a little, as Weiss went on a tirade, the blonde girl not seeming to be too fond of that either.

"Weiss, it's her first day… You can't hold it against them on their first day…" He said, Weiss turning her head, half-bent over her bag, pulling out a fresh set of underwear, blushing slightly.

"Of… course. Perhaps I am just a bit… a bit upset. You're right." He smiled at her and winked, giving Ruby a meaningful look.

"See you in class, guys." It would be time to get a quick breakfast before they'd make it to their first class of the day. Pyrrha and Nora and Ren were already waiting, Ren looking a little uncomfortable in the uniform, which was a little tighter on him than his regular clothing was.  _'Hmm… You and me both, buddy… This jacket is a little tight.'_

He might've been growing a little.

As they sat down in the cafeteria nearly five minutes later, the soda and the cup of yoghurt that he'd opted for as a light breakfast already prepared, he could see the people already spread around the cafeteria with their teams. Several of the upper years, at least as far as he could see, were already engaged with their own discussions whilst those who'd just been set up to be teammates seemed to have that awkward moment of finding out what everyone liked.

"So… I'm not sure whether I should ask this, but do you guys have any suggestions or input? I mean, I'm new to this leader thing…" He had enjoyed a good strategy game every now and then, yet it wouldn't be wrong to say that he would be happy if they could offer some feedback.

"Ooh, ooh! We should get matching harem outfits! I get dibs on pink!" Some strange looks were sent his way from some of the other teams, even as Ren sighed a little.

"We're not making a harem, Nora…" He sent a sympathetic look at Jaune, even as the guy sipped on something that looked like a kiwi shake or something. "But if we could get a training schedule going, I wouldn't mind assisting you with some exercises that I know. A good body is a healthy body, after all."

"Alright, training schedule…" He grabbed a pen and scribbled it down. "Anyone care to add something?"

"Ooh! Condoms! We're not going to be wanting to get pregnant." He couldn't imagine Nora being pregnant with such high energy levels.

"Nora…" Ren said at a warning tone, Nora looking at him.

"At least I'm thinking about protection! Our glorious leader is a manly man!" Jaune doubted that a little. He was manly enough to rock a dress if it was needed.

"Alright… condoms…" He scribbled it down either way. It was good to be safe and secure with that.

"Perhaps eh… Perhaps we can talk about your little issue? The one we spoke of?" Pyrrha added, softly. He looked at the two and then gave it some thought.

' _Honesty is better than lying… Selene wouldn't ever lie to me.'_

"Yeah. Once classes are done and we're working on our homework, we can do that." He had seen that there had been no combat classes arranged on the schedule, undoubtedly to ensure that they would have no lingering injuries post-Initiation.

He took some yoghurt, feeling a little faint in his head, looking at his notes for a moment. The scribbling seemed to swim in his view, as the letters changed slightly, forming a neater line, wriggling and pulsating. "Jaune?"

"Ah, sorry, I was just a little lost in thought." He said to Pyrrha, who pointed at the clock. "It's time to go to class, ah…" He put his notebook in his bag, watching team RWBY flood in, looking harried and pressed for time. "It's fifteen minutes before class starts, guys. See you in class."

Weiss gave him a little smile and a wave, as he finished the cup of yoghurt and binned it, the can of soda handed to Nora. "Here, I hope you like grape is okay with you, right?"

The dashing smirk, showing her teeth in the same manner as a wild animal would. "Oh… I'd like that without the g… Much more 'thrilling'." He blinked, tilting his head. Ren laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and her face turned much less excited. "Alright, alright, I'll tone it down."

"Please do." Nora winked at him when her buddy's hand left her, smiling at him.

"Alright… We've got a professor called Port?" He mumbled, whilst they stood in front of the classroom five minutes later, pushing open the door to find several students already in attendance.

"Peter Port, indeed." The man spoke with a jovial and bombastic tone, the wall of man-muscle that had suddenly stood there looking like it would be able to bounce back any Grimm that came at it. "Professor in the art of Grimm Studies… and the prey that are known as the Grimm."

"He's amazing… ooh! Have you heard?! Our glorious leader is amazing!" Nora's excitement was certainly nice to see, as the man fixed him with a look. Clearly the man had been watching.

"A solid technique, leading the members of the teams in order to let the Deathstalker be crushed below one of the pillars, mister Arc. I was impressed with your tactical acumen, though your skill is… a little below par, if you'll allow me the criticism. A good Huntsman knows his strengths and his weaknesses, or so I say!" The man spoke the truth, as Jaune smiled softly.

The urge was rising inside him to reach out and tear the man's heart out. He could feel the irritation within him, the wounded pride at the assessment, even with the rational part of his brain telling him that it was natural. "Of course, professor. Thank you for your kind words." He said, though he kept his face neutral. There was the urge to rip and tear inside, yet he knew that it would not do a thing for his image to show his malcontent with the man's words.

"A good tolerance for criticism is important. When I was a young man, some criticism could have prevented losses that were harsh to take." The man's face showed a little hint of a deeper personality than a teacher, a hint of personal emotion. "But you are here to learn. No huntsman was formed through merely a day of training… No! It takes dedication, skill and a hint of something more. A team is important." The man stepped aside to let them pass, going to a small cabinet to the side of the room and rustling through it for a moment.

"That was… cool. He's all stuffy old guy and you were just like… 'Of course, thank you' when you were not expecting it." He froze up for a microsecond, realizing that Nora had seen the expression on his face… or perhaps something else. Ren said nothing, with Pyrrha remaining silent, even as he sighed, shaking his head.

"Everyone should be able to voice their opinions… I mean… I don't think I'm really worthy to be a leader, but…" He sat down and the members of his team sat down with him, Ren placing a hand on his shoulder, sitting in-between him and Nora. It felt like just two dudes sitting together.

"You're still learning, as the man said. No fortress is built within a day, Jaune." He grinned, feeling that the saying was apt.

"You've came up with a plan and we executed it… That's a good thing, Jaune. I think you're a wonderful leader." Pyrrha's support was enough, even as the teacher stepped up to his desk, the buzzer sounding. The door opened up and a flushed team RWBY entered.

"Just in time!" The teacher looked like he was going to comment, yet decided not to. The man's face showed little response, even as Jaune's gaze went to Weiss. Their eyes met and she smiled.

_'She's a sweet girl.'_

As the class started and the man started to bombastically tell the story of how he was a young man once upon a while, Jaune allowed his pencil to touch upon the paper, his eyes visualizing something.

With smooth strokes, he willed the image onto the paper, the face showing clear alterations to it, the hair was done up loosely, a smile on the face as it stood there. His other hand had compiled some of the keynotes from the speech at the same time, yet the majority of his attention had been at the sketching, as the class slowly started to leave the room after nearly three hours of lecturing. He started to get his materials put away, Pyrrha looking at the drawing.

"She's gorgeous…"

He smiled, as he looked at the portrait that he had sketched, his mama's face warm in his mind. It had been a simple facial shot, her eyes looking at him with that boundless confidence and faith that was unshakeable, her eyes glinting in the light with the hope within them for his future to be bright.

"She's my mama."

Warmth flooded his body, the dark ocean inside him threatening to swallow the light. He felt a shudder go through him as he closed his eyes, the coolness starting to work its way through his limbs. "Are you okay, Jaune?" He could hear Pyrrha's voice, even as he gathered himself, taking a deep breath.

"Just a… Just a moment." His arm felt cool and limp, as he lightly moved it. It had been busted in the Initiation, hurt… But now…

He supported himself with his other hand and he focused, feeling several of the bones re-align suddenly, an audible cracking sound as he forced it back into shape.

_'I might've forgotten it…'_

Ren looked queasy at the sound, as did Nora. Pyrrha just looked uncomfortable. "Just an arm issue. It's okay." He flexed his fingers, the audible popping sound of the digits rather loud in the silence of the room.

He could see that the teacher entered once more, humming a little tune. "Let's go, guys. Time for some lunch."

"Is… Is everything okay?" Nora asked in a voice that sounded questioning with a tinge of regret, seemingly having the wind blown out of her sails.

"I'll tell you after we're done tonight, Nora." He smiled, knowing that it would be a chat worth having… But they were his team. They would understand, just as Pyrrha did. Pyrrha was a good woman, someone who knew the stakes.

The image of Pyrrha pressed against a wall, her underwear at her ankles, her hands clawing at the wall as he took her like a savage was enticing, even as he slowly exhaled.

_'Hmm…'_

"I've got one of the best teams of Beacon." He mumbled to himself, though apparently it was audible enough for Nora to brighten up immediately.

"You got it, glorious leader! To the cafeteria!" The bold gesture forward was enough, as he laughed aloud at her.

"Keep that up and I'm sure that our enemies will quake in their boots." It felt normal. It felt accepted. They were his team and this felt great.

He still felt a little sick, though…

_'I wonder why the bones didn't stay put… I'm sure that I did it.'_

Something worth thinking about, at the least.

* * *

Salem exited the room, the feeling of scraping tools and suctioning being far from comfortable, though the evidence was enough apparently to convict the man.

_'Such a foolish man…'_

She would never allow such a man to be around her little prince… Such influences were never tolerated. As she pulled the pair of fresh pants that Hazel had brought with him on, she lamented the fact that proper underwear had not been grabbed… But it would sell the illusion better.

"Miss Bergamot… Do you think…" The tremble of her lip was enough to show the image of a woman who was caught between two rocks and a fire pit, the female officer giving a gentle smile as if she understood…

"Do you think it will be doable to…" The words were enough, as the police officer tried to assure her that everything would go in accordance to the protocol.

_'With how backed up those cases are… I'd reckon that they'd get to this one in a year's time…'_

"Thank you so much." She tried to inflect enough gratitude in her voice, though it faltered, her lip once more aquiver, her eyes glinting with unshed tears. "It's just…"

"I understand. You're… You're not at fault, I'm… I'm sorry." Selene Umbra was in her 60's, as the identity stated, the appearance still youthful, even as she shrank a little before straightening up.

"I'm… I'm someone who makes a lot of money… Is there any way that we can… advance the case a little?" The question would be normal for any rich woman, the policewoman giving a light shake of the head.

' _Procedure and red tape… Usually banished with the faint flash of a personal connection…'_

She could place a call to the Governor of Argus, have her case be pushed through the system as a 'grave miscarriage of events', yet that would not be enough… "I'm afraid not, Miss Umbra… We all have to follow the law. Do you need assistance… Police support? We can get you back home to your hotel or residence…"

The woman was a bleeding heart, she figured. A woman who dealt with the sickening cases of women who were raped… "No, my… my bodyguard and chauffeur is going to deliver me back home, and… and my godson's personal assistant is… I think she's waiting outside."

She hadn't mentioned the personal connection between her and her rapist. It would not serve her needs to immediately expose the man, not yet…

"Please… please be safe. If you feel like you ever need to talk…" The woman produced a slip of paper. "This is my Scroll number. Call me if you ever need to talk to someone, alright?" She had already pegged the woman as a bleeding heart, which was now confirmed once again.

"Thank you, Officer Bergamot…" The tone of gratitude was so easy to do when you knew what triggered someone to act… It was after all the song and dance of every couple under the sun, the love of parents and of sisters and brothers.

"Call me Sandy. I mean… You've been through a lot." Salem smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"Thank you, Sandy." The words were spoken with that little dash of hope that her dear ex-husband so enjoyed to sprinkle through his words in order to beguile the innocents into joining his foolish crusade.

As she emerged from the private room, she looked at Hazel and Adelheid, the latter currently slumped over two chairs, a small blanket over her that she faintly recognized to belong to Hazel, her associate fixing her with a look as she approached. She was aware of Officer Bergamot following behind her, obviously to check whether she made it properly out of the building.

"We're leaving, Mister Rainart." The voice was strict once more, the businesswoman façade back up. She brushed a hand over the tear tracks that'd been on her cheeks, Adelheid waking up with her voice, the young woman's face showing the indentation of one of the chair sides, her hair a mess.

"Miss Umbra, eh… Are you alright?"She spoke, her eyes looking concerned. Hazel was already getting up, readying himself for the burden of driving her, as he should. The man checked his pockets, handing her a tissue, which she used to rub her cheeks lightly.

"As well as can be. Life goes on." She could hear the officer give a sad sound, as most simpletons were often doing. Sympathy never garnered anyone a crown… Unless you were 'democratic'.

"I mean, well…" She fixed the young woman with a look, as she stood up straight, Hazel offering her a small mirror to check her appearance.

"I will meet with you tomorrow. I have appointments to arrange for and… And I wish to be alone for a little while. Do  _not_  inform Jaune of this." The nod from the young woman was enough, even though she could already see that the woman had already opted to commit it to memory…

_'Such are the traits…'_

A pity, yet… She had indeed appointments.

Thirty minutes later, she entered the hotel suite once more, opening the door to the bedroom. The marks on her face had swollen and her face looked like a mess, intentionally smearing the makeup. She stripped bare once more, knowing that the setup would be enough, worming her way under the man's arm and arranging it, her body dangling off the bed. A little revolution of her little flame and it'd burn the sedative out of the man's system… followed by a killer headache.

He reeked of sweat and sex, unfavourably so. The press of the button activated the camera once more, the loop having already been enabled to show a slumbering Selene Umbra and the man himself.

He slowly roused, even as his member hardened again. "Ready to go again, eh?" His voice was still fogged with the cloud of a hangover, even as the man seemed to realize where he was, his erect manhood brushing against her tender loins. For the sake of authenticity, she had not healed those parts of himself.

"I think you've done  _enough, Mister_  Arc."

Her voice was bitter and spiteful as she moved, rolling on her side to face him, her face looking a mess, last time she checked it, the button left to fall into the space between the bed and the headboard.

"Oh, it's you…" The man didn't sound very regretful, even as his mind seemed to foggen up. "Wait…"

"What more,  _mister Arc_? Are you going to violate me again? Are you going to rape me again?"

Her voice held anger, even as the man's face turned a little paler, inhaling the scent. "Get out of my bed and my hotel suite." Her voice hissed with fire that she felt, as his hand grabbed a hold of her breast, pressing her against the bed.

"You seduced me, woman!" Her eyes narrowed in a glare, as she pushed against him, not showing her full strength. "It's your fault… You've led me on!"

"Your confidence is astounding…" She said, her voice heated. His mouth pressed against hers once more, before she felt him push against her.

_'Not again…'_

Her hands pushed against his throat and he was pushed back, allowing her time to breathe and… to scream. The sound was loud, rattling the window with the pitch. Shouting the name that was needed for this part of the play.

" _Hazel!"_

The door opened and the form of her bodyguard/attendant came lumbering in, his face a carefully contained mask of anger.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm a licensed Huntsman!"

The Arc patriarch's weak argument was not much, Hazel grabbing the man by the neck, lifting him up in a single motion. Salem's face didn't really twist from the disgusted, upset look as the man tried to get free.

"Mister Arc, I do hope that you realize that this cuts all ties between us personally..."

The man continued to thrash, as she looked at the man, her business-like mask on. "Mister Rainart, please... Remove the man from my presence. I will require a shower... Mister Arc, I hope that we will not cross paths again... I will make sure to visit your daughter once more in order to wish her a safe recovery, after which my investment in her treatment stops."

She watched as the man stepped out of her room, knowing that he was going to be in serious financial difficulties the moment that Saphron Arc's medical bills came in...

_'You will not be able to pay your way out of a three thousand Lien bill, Ashton Arc...'_

It had been arranged thusly that the bill would be paid for by her, though when she'd pull out, it would all come to the eldest legally employed member of the family that received the treatment. One of the little niches in the law of Argus, using Atlas financial systems for the benefit...

She reached for the button and clicked it for the camera and audio feed to shut off. Looking at the spot in the bed where the man had laid, the sweat-stains that'd been left behind...

' _Oh... There is no way that the man would be able to muster the funds...'_

She would have thought that the son of Arc would have been akin to his grandfather and father, a man of respect and character... Not some brute who took a defenceless woman just because she lacked the Aura...

' _You were right when you said that your father had said that all you needed is confidence when it came to women, my darling Jaune...'_

She looked at the mirror, noticing the swelling tissues of her face, her makeup still a mess. She supposed that a shower might just be what the physician ordered...

* * *

" _And then? What happened then, mother?" The excited voice of her daughter spoke with great enthusiasm as she laid a hand on her daughter's face._

" _And then the dragon went Graaahhh and ate the little girl's face off! Graaahh!" The girl giggled, her lips smiling at the sight of her darling daughter giving her amusement._

" _You're funny, mommy." She ran a hand through her daughter's hair, looking at the little life._

" _No princess should ever have to suffer under the brutish touch of a dragon... " She never did abide by those who would abuse their spouse. She was a woman who stood astride the world, raised above the mere serfs in order to show them the light of illumination and knowledge._

_Those who beat their spouses were naught more than dragons, requiring a dragonslayer to destroy their hearts..._

* * *

Saphron's eyes flickered open as she looked at the door that opened up, the woman who had visited earlier coming in. A tinge of worry shot through her as the woman seemed to have massive bruises on her face, moving with ginger movements as if things hurt more than she expected.

_'Oh no, what happened?'_

"Miss Umbra... Are you... alright?"

The look on the woman's face turned slightly, a watery smile on her face. The woman might be around her dad's age, yet Saphron got that feeling that at this moment in time, there wasn't much difference in age.

_'Oh, I should keep the meeting between me and Adel a secret...'_

"I've been through... Well, I suppose I shouldn't bother you with it." The woman sat down and winced, tears coming from the woman's eyes as she exhaled sharply.

_'She's in considerable pain...'_

"If there's anything that I can help you with..." She felt bad for the woman. It was all a mess of feelings, all convoluted and terrifying, as she let her eyes go over her financial saviour.

"No... Not quite. I came to inform you that my business in Argus has concluded. I will also be ceasing payment for your treatment, due to events that have occurred." The look on the woman's face was cool and cold, as sharp blue eyes looked at her. The bruising made the woman look less threatening yet there was an implicit sense of wrongness to it.

_'What could've happened to make her look like that?'_

"Oh, but…" She tried to say something, floundering a little. What could she say? How could she pay for this?

"A house in Vale will be made available to you, though you will have to cohabitate with one of my personal assistants as well as Jaune's publishing agent. Miss Blau and Mister Callows are professional and will not inhibit your lifestyle." The woman's voice was clinical and calm, as she looked at her, her expression growing a little more tender for a moment.

"I really feel for you, my dear." The genuine sympathy in the woman's voice. "You are blessed with a brother like Jaune." The way that the woman said his name was with an inflexion of care and love, as if the woman's joy was heightened by her brother's kind nature.

"He's a sweetheart. I remember when he used to hug me and ask me why my hair was short... I've grown it out now, but..." She remembered that day, and she glanced at the woman, whose expression seemed to be far-off. "Miss Umbra? Thank you for... for supporting me like this. I know that... well, I'll make ends meet and pay you back."

The sharp blue eyes rested on her face once more and she felt an unseen pressure on her as the woman looked at her. "Your treatment has been paid for up until this day. You shall be released tomorrow, I have it on good accord." The woman's voice was lacking emotions in the delivery, as a smile came to her face, the woman getting up and wincing once more. Something was clearly hurting, though Saphron wasn't sure whether she should comment on it.

"Miss Umbra, if there is something that we've done to you, that-"

The woman's gaze locked with hers and her breath was taken away, the look in those eyes holding anger, the woman's eyes closing and a deep sigh coming from her lips.

She wasn't a lip-reader, yet she could see that the woman was saying something to herself, tired-looking and worn out. "I wish things were different, girl..."The woman said, as she leaned in for a hug.

"I wish that..."

She hugged back, even as the faint after-pains of the fractures still whined in her system. "You're such a pretty girl. I wish I had a daughter like you..." Saphron felt a little choked up suddenly, as it hit her that the woman was probably all alone, save for a daughter that she only saw infrequently, that she'd cared for Jaune because he was someone like... well, Jaune.

"I will ensure that you have a driver available to ferry you to wherever you wish, before you leave Argus. Jaune loves you, my dear girl." That he did. He loved each of his sisters, even if he was embarrassed by the way that they acted sometimes. He'd always been the baby of the family, the boy that had to suffer through the dancing classes and Verde and Jade's teasing...

"He does..."

She sighed, knowing that it would be some time before she'd probably function normally again. There were stages of loss and grief and some-such that Rouge would probably be able to explain to the finest detail, yet she felt like it was a mountain now.

Getting to know Adel was something that'd come as a surprise, yet the young woman had grown on her. The little tidbits about her brother's youth, the dresses and the small hints that they'd given him about how to charm a woman, some of her dad's sayings about confidence and such other things...

"Miss Umbra, I..." She tried, even as the woman hugged her a little tighter. It was a dampness that she noticed, as the woman deeply sighed, rising once more.

"You're such a wonderful girl, just like Jaune is a wonderful man." The look in those eyes was misty, even as the woman turned around, a hand moving a tissue to her face. "I've got to go. Time waits for no one... And I hope that you will be well. I may place a visit when I am back in Vale." Words that were a platitude, as the woman seemed to beat a very hasty retreat, clearly overwhelmed by emotions.

_'What... what happened?'_

Something must've happened, if the woman looked that roughed up and had such an emotional moment. It had felt... nice, really, to be hugged by a woman who gave her the same feeling as her own mother would... mostly in how kind she had been, how understanding she had been.

Her father entered the room after the nurse had just left with the remnants of her dinner, his face looking jovial again, albeit a little annoyed. "Hello there, princess. How's my little Saphron today?"

"I feel a lot better, dad." She said, knowing that he was concerned about her. His eyes sparkled with those happy little sparks as he sat down at her bedside, the seat that miss Umbra had vacated only hours before.

"So, sweetheart, you're going to be released soon. Is there any place that you'd like to go? Dad's going to make sure that it's going to be alright." She smiled at her father, even as her gaze went to the window.

"I've been offered a home in Vale, with some of Miss Umbra's associates. It's eh... It's probably a good choice, because I don't feel like Argus is right for me, after..." Terra's face came to her mind, even as she remembered the words that her ex-partner had thrown at her.

"Of course, princess."The man's face looked a little tense, his eyes looking at her with what seemed to be relief.

_'Everything after Terra...'_

She could feel an ugly feeling inside her well up. She'd been left like a piece of trash. She'd been told that they were done and over with, that Terra was going back to her previous partner, as if the laughter and the smiles had not been anything more than a mirage...

"Dad... Miss Umbra said that we've got to pay for the treatment beyond today... Did something happen?"

She could see her father's face turn away, as he rolled his neck a little, the strong muscles rippling there in obvious irritation.

"We just had a bit of a disagreement, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

The man said, though something in her gut told her that it had not been a  _'bit of a disagreement'_. Thinking back to the words that the woman had said and that hug that had felt desperate, the tears...

_'What could've happened...'_

"Dad, you didn't do anything bad, did you?" The man stiffened a little. She'd seen it often enough in Jaune, when he was about to lie. It wasn't something that she'd ever expected to see from her dad, but...

"No, we just had... The woman is kind, but I think she's got designs on Jaune... I wouldn't trust her." The man cautioned, and... And she didn't believe him. The woman's face had been laid in by someone, the bruises that were starting to show and the swollen tissue showing clearly that the woman had been hit, though she wasn't sure whether her dad expected her to believe her.

"You didn't hit her, did you?"

She asked, her voice tender. She'd been hit before in the face, once. Terra's ex had come around and Terra had been a little tender around him, eight months into the pregnancy. Things had been over, but...But it'd been an argument that night and Terra had hit her in an impulse.

They'd slept in separate rooms and Terra had apologized, but the hurt remained, even as the little bundle of joy had been born. It'd all been swept under the rug because she loved her partner so much. It must've been a hormonal thing.

"No, whoever hit her must've done so after I left." She looked at him and smiled, even though she felt differently on the inside. Her dad had lied to her...

_'What else is he not telling me? To have someone like Miss Umbra pull all her financial means from my treatment after promising that she'd make sure, because Jaune asked...'_

"Ah..." The man nodded, smiling at her. "I guess. Did you have a nice sleep at your hotel?" She thought that he slept in a hotel, the man's head shifting a little, showing a mark around his throat that belonged to a hand that was greater than the hands that she'd seen.

"Well, you know me... Dead to the world when needed." The man smiled at her, yet she had the dreadful feeling that the situation around Miss Umbra all revolved around her dad doing something that he shouldn't have.

She wasn't stupid, after all. To see a woman who had clearly had been beaten up in the face, wincing as she sat down...

_'Rouge... She's had medical training, didn't she?'_

"I'm thinking about calling Rouge. Do you think we can go to Adrian's grave tomorrow?" She was sure that there would be a grave. Terra was very peculiar about that, stating that her baby...

' _It never was my baby... It was all hers.'_

The realisation hit her and she felt even worse now. Terra had never spoken about Adrian as if it were their child... it had been  _her_  child. She'd been the glorified nanny, the spouse that took care of a child that wasn't even hers.

_'Oh, Terra...'_

"Of course, Saphron." The man smiled at her and she knew that he loved her... But the seed of doubt inside her had been planted. She glanced down at her new Scroll, having added Adel's number to it.

"I made a new friend, daddy." She was going to tell him about something else... Addie wouldn't mind being used as an excuse. "Her name is Addie and she's twenty four." They'd never really talked about ages, but she thought that her friend was around that age.

"That's nice, sweetheart. Do you need something to drink?" Saphron mustered a smile, nodding softly. She watched him get up and then walk away, tapping on her Scroll a few times, inputting the number for Rouge and then typing a short message.

' **Rouge, it's Saph. Do you think we can talk for a bit? I just... I just need someone to talk to who isn't dad.'**

The message was sent and she tucked the Scroll back in its carrying pouch. Her father returned with a glass of water, smiling warmly at her. She didn't feel as warmly now, as uncertainty warred inside her.

"You look sad, princess... Want to tell dad what's wrong?"

She had a brief flash of insight as she looked at her father, standing there with his broad shoulders and muscular arms, wearing a shirt that stretched over a muscular frame. She wasn't too into guys, but if she had to say that a guy looked good, her dad would definitely be one of those guys who were in the top tier of attractiveness.

"Just... Just thinking about Terra."

She could see her father in motion, his large hands...

' _No, dad wouldn't...'_

He'd never hit one of his family. Sure, he gave Jaune a good spanking every now and then, yet he'd never laid a hand on any of his daughters, only on...

_'He said it'd toughen his son up a little. A man knew how to take a beating in order to make things better for his family.'_

"Don't worry. If she threatens you, I'll protect you. Your dad's able to fend off all the bad guys that'd threaten your other sisters, so it won't be anything new." An offer, genuine. She wasn't a fighter. She knew nothing about where to hit someone or how to wield a rifle. She was just Saphron Arc...

And she imagined her dad beating Terra black and blue, the woman trying to fend him off. In comparison, Terra was a slight woman, at least with her father standing next to her.

' _Oh...'_

This was bad.

"Everything's going to be alright, Saphron."

Words that had been spoken by a woman who'd borne a beating, now spoken by her father. "You're going to come back to Vale, we're going to be a good family again. You'll smile again, and everything will be like a bad dream. That Umbra woman... I don't think she's a good person."

She smiled, as much as she could. "Of course, dad."

She didn't know whether she could trust him anymore. Selene Umbra had been weak and frail, trying to fight against emotions... and her father said that everything was to be alright again.

She didn't think she could trust him anymore.

* * *

**It's going to be amazing. Thanks for the compliments that my version of Salem in this story is pretty great. I do try.**


	14. Memento Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and his team, Weiss inviting him over, Saphron's little dilemma and confrontation... Whilst Salem's cup runneth over. Such a generous woman...

 

Jaune looked at his team as he sat on his bed. Ren and Nora sat on the bed together, the two of them looking at him with an expression of concern as Pyrrha sat on the bed with him.

"Well... It's like this..."

He knew that the secret with his powers would not last. They had seen him mend his arm, they had been witness to the sight of flesh distorting and twisting and being reshaped once more into an arm. His eyes held nervousness as the feelings of confidence slowly burned through him, the gentle smile on Pyrrha's face telling him enough.

He willed the fire and earth elements into his palm, holding it up. A small orb of water joined it after a moment, as the girls gave surprised sounds, Nora's eyes going wide. "Amazing! He's a wizard, Rennie! We should have him make us dove sandwiches!"

"I don't think he can do that, Nora..."

Ren's answer, like anything that the young man said, was muted and calm, collected in the fashion of being like one of the brakes on the hype machine that Nora seemed to be.

"It's more..."

The darkness inside him quivered and vibrated, as his eyes slowly started to sting. He could feel his body shivering, inhaling Pyrrha's scent as she was close. She was delicious, near and the thought of her body against his own.

"It's more like a feeling of power..."

He turned to Pyrrha, whose eyes looked fearful as she looked into his own. Her lips were very kissable, after all... She'd feel fear at the thought of him taking her like a ravenous beast that could only be slaked by the desires of the flesh.

"A touch of..."

The light flared inside the dark ocean, a current of flame surging through the darkness. The elements dismissed themselves through a lack of fuel, even with his eyes still looking into Pyrrha's. He felt a craving, an urge, his hand brushing over his body for a moment, sweat coating his body.

' _Everything is so tiring...'_

"Jaune?" He heard her speak, her eyes worried and a little fearful. He recognized that he'd started to lean towards her, that his hand was now on her thigh, closer to her body.

"Are you... alright?"

He shook his head. "I just had..." He shuddered. His mama would be upset if he voiced his thought to her that he'd wanted to take Pyrrha and fuck her like she was a needy whore and he had the cure of cock for her sluttish nature.

He thankfully didn't voice that aloud as her eyes were still concerned. "Does it drain your stamina?" The voice of Ren, ever the logical one, spoke up, the young man's legs crossed as he leaned forwards. "Do you have a headache? Hunger?"

"Rennie knows that stuff. I mean, Rennie is fabulous and stuff, so I never have tummy-aches."

The smile on Nora's face was enough that he chose to trust Ren.

"It's... I don't know, it's just a feeling of the power coming from within, the sensation and..." He bit his lower lip, thoughtful. "And I did feel... I did feel kind of better after I'd..." Ren looked concerned, with his gaze directed at him. It was a concern that went deeper. "After I'd kissed someone."

Pyrrha turned red, her gaze turned away. Ren looked a little confused, even as the young man pursed his lips together. "There have been stories about creatures that used life-force to sustain themselves..."

"I'm not a vampire."

He said, immediately. Thinking about mama, whose true features were as pale as the moon and her eyes as red and dark as blood in a damp dark cellar, he could feel the ocean swell.

He barely noticed the paling of his skin and the colour leeching from his eyes to blossom in a bright red state. He inhaled sharply once more, as he turned to Pyrrha.

' _Now you are looking delicious...'_

He moved, pressing her down against his bed. His breathing grew tenser, spikes of pain starting to come through his lungs, even as he felt his body ache and strain. His eyes looked into her own for an instant before his lips pressed against her in a languid kiss, her resistance little as it was, as she felt his tongue invade her mouth.

' **The paragon defiled, a path chosen that is with the wiles, no respite for the damned upon this road, to cross the eternal flames of the castle's moat for a victory of bitterness and cruelty'**

She didn't resist, as he drew up, the pain slowly starting to recede from his body, the feeling of her warmth making his suddenly frosty-feeling limbs twitch back into awareness and awakening to the strain that he had felt once before. A numbness, as he crawled on top of her, his lips still locked with her.

She was tender, she was weak, his hands slid down and he felt her breasts, round globes of flesh that were pliant, a moan stifled by his mouth as her hands wrapped around him, deepening the kiss. She was ready, and it had only taken a moment. She was a light in the dark ocean, bolstering the flame inside the depths of his own.

A hand on his shoulder and the feelings abated, even as his erection started to flag, Pyrrha's eyes widening as he broke the kiss, her cheeks flushed. "I'm... I'm sorry." He didn't feel sorry, yet he felt like he should apologize. He felt nothing at all at this moment.

Her breathing was rushed, even as Ren's hand laid on top of his shoulder, the numbness of emotions growing even more.

"It's affection that you crave. Several of the ancient folklore stories that I was told when I was younger dealing with a creature that saps the life energy from people around them through touch..."

Jaune sighed softly, as Ren's fingers left his shoulder. The guy was just too nice for him.

"It... I'm sorry Pyrrha, I just couldn't stop myself."

She tidied herself up a little, the blouse a little disarrayed, even as Nora's eyes seemed to pop out.

"He's an incubus! We'll be having tentacles violate us during our sleep-time, Rennie! Isn't that great!"

The excited squeal was something that made him blink, as he sighed.

"My... my mama gave me this gift."

He didn't want to lie to them, not like this. They were witness to a moment of weakness for him, a moment of tension where he had felt the need to do something bad to Pyrrha...

' _I liked it...'_

"Do you know the story of the Maidens?"

He got confirming nods from Pyrrha and Ren, Nora's expression a little confused at the reference. "Well..." He sighed.

"There is another story to that... The Maidens and the Witch."

He could see that Pyrrha seemed to be confused, as it didn't seem to be as popular a story.

"My mama told it to me when she taught me how to wield it..."

He spoke softly about the confrontation between the Maidens and the Witch, whose name he omitted. It felt wrong to speak it somehow, as the warmth inside him welled up. Pyrrha got more comfortable around him, wrapping an arm around him.

"And then, the castle collapsed and the sister maidens went away with the Wizard, Winter giving birth to a child..."

The story ended there, and he knew that they had listened and drawn their conclusion.

"It's... It's probably a power that is only able to be wielded by girls, but..."

He could see Ren's understanding look whilst Nora looked barely comprehending of what that meant. Pyrrha gasped.

"Is it... Is it killing you to use it?"

The concern on her face was real, even as he shook his head. He hoped not. He hadn't really tested it before...

"I don't think so... I mean... I've never really tested it, but mama said that it is... It is probably the most powerful thing aside from a Semblance..." He knew that they would keep the secret. It would be hard to hide from them...

"And... And I'm probably being hunted for having these powers. Mama said that there are people who would... hunt me."

The looks of understanding from Ren and Nora were strange, as Pyrrha seemed not to think.

"But... it's a gift to the world... Why would someone..." Ren's soft exhale was enough, as he straightened out, an expression that could be called annoyance flickering over his features.

"Because people want power. Nora has been..." The Mistralian youth paused, as if trying to select the right words. "We've been together for nearly twelve years now. We've had to travel through Anima alone, and a girl alone without a protector..." His face was bitter.

"That doesn't end well."

Jaune could imagine it. Nora was an energetic girl who had good features. She emanated that bright little spark of life that made his body feel tingly and warm, as her eyes looked at her best friend and somewhat-brother, if he'd gauged their relationship right. "But Rennie kept them at bay! No matter how much they offered for me, Rennie kept them all away..."

"You're my friend, Nora."

Jaune decided that they definitely were together-together, no matter what the two said. "I would never even dream of being without you."

"That's horrible..." Pyrrha said, her eyes concerned. "People would do that to a child?"

Nora's bright smile was at odds with what she felt on the inside. Something inside her was twisted and wound tight. "Sometimes, you have to see a few dicks when they're dragging you into an alley and you know that Rennie is still a little out of reach. It's common, especially if you're in Wind Path." The way that she spoke was light, as if it were just for going to the store for groceries. Pyrrha looked unnerved at that.

"Rennie has always kept me safe, the sweetheart. Rennie is the best."

Her delivery was so cheerful, as she looked at her best friend in the world, her partner... and he could feel the love that she felt for the young Mistralian man, who smiled, lacing his fingers through hers.

"I'll always be together with you. I promised."

It was sweet. He smiled without even intending to, knowing that these two were made for each other. "Jaune feels good. He cares for us like a family. Don't you?" The question was innocent, yet he could spot the warning signs in that line of questioning. It was a hunch that he had. A wrong answer would spoil Nora to him forever.

"We're a team. That means that you are all under my command and that you will be like family. I've got seven sisters... So I guess I can add a few more." The smile that he got back from her was real and genuine, even as she nudged Ren in his side.

"See? This is just like Masahiko and Ryuji's first confession scene! You liked that, didn't you?" Her partner turned red, even though the reference went over his head completely. He wasn't sure whether the girl had referenced something, yet Ren seemed to be flushed.

"It's not exactly like we're swearing fealty to a Lord, Nora..." The answer came, embarrassment showing through the usually emotionless voice. There was a redness on the guy's cheeks as he turned away, Nora's smile broadening.

"Everyone should like what they like..."

Pyrrha said diplomatically, even though she hid a little smile. "As long as... as long as it doesn't hurt someone." A knocking on the door came and he looked at the members of his team, his alertness rising. He could see Ren and Nora firm up, as he walked to the door, opening it just a crack.

Nerves were going through his body, the dark ocean already prepared with the vile filth within it covering the little bright flame of resistance. He knew that behind the door might be a person who would come after him, whose abilities might outstrip him... it never hurt to be prepared.

"Yes?" He asked, as the door was opened on a crack. Blue eyes looked at him, a tense posture.

"Ah, Weiss."

She idled a little, looking uncertain, her cheeks flushed. Her leg was raised a little, tapping against the ground. The student uniform was gone for a moment, her cheeks flushed.

"Jaune... I... I want to show you our room. Please... come with me."

She looked adorable with the flush on her cheeks, as he opened the door a little further, showing her the inside of their room. He caught sight of Pyrrha raising an eyebrow, before he smiled at her. "I'd love to... Is everything okay with your team, Weiss?" Her expression barely changed, as her gaze softened.

"It's... it's fine. Better... Thank you for... for..."

She stammered, even as he turned around.

"I'll just be a moment, guys. Weiss wants to show me her team's dorm room."

He got an excited grin from Nora and a thumbs up from her, as well as an 'We'll just get to know each other better, Jaune... Go and spend time with your friend' from Pyrrha, whilst Ren was already half-bent over one of the backpacks that contained whatever possessions that the two of them had brought.

He watched as she opened the door for him, watching team RWBY on their improvised bunk beds. He could see that Yang and the brunette girl were already talking, a book open on the bed in front of the blonde, who wore a short top that outlined her body.

"You!" Ruby said, pointing a finger at him. He grinned at her, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I come in peace! A princess has invited me to your bastion of solitude." A humoured snort came from Yang as she fixed her gaze onto the book, turning back to the subject at hand whilst her partner continued to read through her own book.

"I've got my eyes on you, buster!" The sweet look that Ruby gave him was just like the looks that his youngest sister gave him, even though they were only a few years apart in age.

"Oh, I will... So, this is the setup with your beds, right?"

Ruby nodded, climbing off her mounted bed and then doing a little twirl in front of them.

"Our beds! Fortresses! Castles! Bastions of femininity!"

The look on his face was unimpressed at that comment.

"The last time my sister called her bed a bastion of femininity, her fiancé came rolling out of it with a question whether she'd like to use lube or not for their next lovemaking session in full view of my dad..." That had gone over REALLY well with his father, who had been none too pleased to suddenly be introduced to the fact that one of his daughters had been batting for the other team. That it'd been her  _fiancé_ had been one of the first times that he'd seen the man actually ready to hit someone.

"So... Are you going to be having a fiancé rolling out of bed, Ruby?"

He teased, grinning at the red-faced girl as she looked at her sister with eyes that were desperately trying to convey some message. The blonde grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"Something I need to know about, Ruby?"

The smile was broad, even as Ruby took a few steps back. Weiss grabbed his hand, leading him to the bathroom.

"And this is the bathroom..."

She opened the door and he peered in. It looked like any other girl's bathroom, the heap of towels that'd been used in the morning already looking like they'd need to be hung out to dry properly. She pulled him in, shutting the door behind him and then pushed him against the wall.

"I'd..." She started, pressing her hand against his chest and feeling the flesh beneath. "I'd feared the worst. You're..." She bit her lower lip, as her other hand tugged at his shirt, taking a deep breath and then pushing herself up a little by her toes, pressing a kiss against his lips.

"You're important to me."

He knew that she felt the concern for a friend. "I'll always be your friend, Weiss..." Her fingers went down and brushed over his loins. The need rose, and he stiffened. Her cheeks turned crimson, her eyes looking up at him with a gaze that was warm. "I promise. What is between us..."

"Ah, Jaune..." Her voice was needy and desperate as her lips pressed against his own, his hand pulling her closer, her body pressed to the wall. She shuddered a little under the touch, yet her hands were already tugging on his pants. "There's condoms in the..."

His hand slid between her legs and her eyes opened wide. "You're so amazing and strong." Something in her blue eyes seemed to snap, as she moaned deeply, womanly. There was a need in him as he strained against his pants, her hurried jerk nearly ripping the button off.

"Truly a princess fit for a prince." Mama had called him her little prince...

"Do it."

She said, as she got her clothes off in a flash, standing there like she was ready. A condom was in her hands and she slid it onto his manhood, with hands that showed good practice at it. A smile brushed over her lips as she did, asking for his permission.

She was pressed against the wall in a flash, his lips against hers for a flash. As their hips collided with a lewd smacking noise, her body adjusted to the sensation, even as he growled her name in her ear.

Her body quivered like a leaf, her eyes closing as she gasped a deep throaty 'Jaune!', her depths clenching around him. Her pale flesh was almost radiant in the light of the bathroom, even as he drove himself into her, a shuddering gasp from her.

"Ah..."

Her little squeak was adorable, as his lips pressed against her bared throat, the teeth nipping at it. She shook, her depths clenching again. Blue eyes looked down at her and red met them, as he thrust up into her. Blue eyes rolled back, as her body shivered.

"Jaune! Yes!"

Her fluids were dripping onto the tiles, her eyes rolled back, her body quivering against him, the heavy thrusts starting to pick up. She was making little noises, squeaks and moans, louder and louder, the pace upping. Something seemed to flow into him, as she quivered and moaned, his manhood as hard as it could be.

"I'm going to come."

He said to her, her legs wrapping tightly around him, her voice high-pitched and squeaky as she tried to say something, though it seemed only a mass of moans and 'harder, harder!' coming from her lips.

His head looked down at her with a look of control, pleasure curling through her system, the feeling of strength lessening immediately, even as he came. Seed shot from his manhood into the condom, even as Weiss sagged a little, her arms around his neck, a satisfied little half-shriek, as he drove himself into her. "So... gooohhddd." The erotic moan and the release seemed to make her boneless like a puppet with its strings cut, even as she slid down his body like it was a pole, her bare buttocks hitting the ground, the condom having slid half-way off her, a slimy trail over her body.

"That... That was amazing."

She whispered, her eyes looking up at him. He felt the power inside him, as his hand brushed through her hair. "I..." She hesitated once more, and he could sense that she was getting the courage.

"You needed it."

He said, voice confident. She smiled broadly, genuinely. "You just... needed a little bit of a friendly touch."

"Y-yes..." She mumbled, as her hands started on his pants, pulling them up. "We should... well, you should get out... I'm... I'm sorry for being needy but... But..." Fear in her eyes, as she looked with shrouded eyes full of hope and anxiety.

"I wanted it again."

It was a bitter admission, one that seemed to rankle her. He kissed her lips, bending down and keeping his lips locked to hers. Her mouth accepted his tongue, the low moan from her lips as an encouragement for him to keep going on. She craved his touch...

As he pulled away, those blue eyes looked with a little hint in their depths of true craving. "I... I should let you go, but... But I don't want to. I... I..." She was on the precipice, as she took a moment to compose herself to a standard that would fit... and she faltered.

"I'm not worthy of your love yet."

He said, the truth spoken. He hadn't trained to be a Huntsman. He had only received the transcripts, wrought with the aid of Selene. He was frail and weak, unable to take the hits that she could.

Her eyes desperately wanted to tell him that she didn't think it mattered, yet his finger pressed against her lips. They parted, suckling on it, her eyes looking at him. A flash of his hands grabbing her head and driving his manhood to the base into her mouth, those eyes slavishly staring at him with their depths filled with the desire for him, and it faded just as quickly, even as he took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm not..." He halted, a sadistic desire inside him welling up.

' _Her resistance is weak... We could go for another go.'_

The craving of her body was like a moth's attraction to a live flame. The darkness inside him smothered the little flame, as his fingers wrapped around her neck like the collar of a slave, where her place may be...

_'A moment where the image of the proud Weiss shatters in the eyes of her friends...'_

He shook the dark thoughts away. He was not going to betray his friend... She was such a pretty girl, after all. Her eyes looked at him, as she pressed her neck against his hands. He gripped her neck tightly, as his fingers then splayed out to brush over her neck. "I'm not good yet. I'm..." He smiled.

"I'm going to make lots of friends. We'll all survive to graduate." He felt lighter as he said that. His loins swelled once more, her gaze sliding down. Her lips opened and she placed a kiss on his abdomen, her nude body laid there, a small puddle of her juices there. "I'm going to make sure that you're going to live a long, happy life." He said, with more confidence. Her pulse started to race, as he could see the thoughts brimming in her mind like a disease that slid through her senses, her eyes looking at him.

Her lips pressed another kiss, a slow suckle against the fabric, the low moan from her lips as she did so, her hands brushing over his thighs. "You are such a wonderful friend." The girl's eyes looked at him, her tongue brushing over the outline of his groin.

"I..." She panted, as her eyes looked with indecisiveness and care, her trembling form giving him a tension, as she seemed to try to come to her senses. "I'm..." Those blue eyes needed guidance, a careful whisper in the ear... They were so afraid and so lost... desiring intimacy and care.

"Let's get you in the shower, Weiss." He smiled, taking someone's towel and using it to mop up the fluids, lifting her up. "No matter what... I'm here." She let him move her, as he turned on the spray, her lips pressed against his own in a frenzied kiss, as her hair soaked.

"I love you."

Her voice whispered softly, lost in the rushing of water. He caressed her chin, looking into her eyes.

"Whenever you need comfort... I'm here." Her eyes widened, as she seemed to shock herself aware, her cheeks red. "No matter what... An Arc always stands with those he considers family... No matter what. No matter how. I'm here for  _you._ " Looking into her delicate eyes and then pressing a kiss to her lips, heedless of the spray.

Her emotions, indecision and loneliness, swirled around inside her as he kissed her, the dampness of his hair hardly an objection.

"And I never want to see you frown."

He stepped back, as she gave him a broad smile. Her eyes were less worried, as she licked her lips and winked. "Next time... Next time I'm... I'm going to do something nice for you. I swear... I swear, I'll study something... and... we can go out together?" She was such an adorable girl, as her eyes looked hesitantly.

"I'd love to."

He felt rejuvenated, as he straightened his clothes out a little and then stepped out of the bathroom, the other three girls giving him a look.

"Sooo... That was quite a scream she made." The blonde said, grinning broadly.

"You two are just friends, right?"

He looked at her, even as Ruby Rose appeared in his view. The urge to corrupt the girl, to bring her to her knees and to let her know the futility of her cause was rising, as her silver eyes looked into his own, the burning sensation growing ever stronger. "Is she okay? She didn't trip and hurt herself, did she? I heard... eh, a loud scream."

"She's fine. We just... had a quiet conversation together."

He had been listening to her whimper and moan. He could spot the brunette on her bed looking at him with a look that might be disgust, her eyes golden and... her whole body felt different, his head tilting to the side, looking with some focus.

' _Hmm...'_

"Wasn't quiet, buddy. The wall wasn't that thick... And little miss Schnee wasn't quiet."

Yang commented, his look at her conveying enough of his dissatisfaction with her comments. An impulse to break her, to show the blonde who the real owner of her body was, rose within him, as his gaze met those eyes, his face barely shifting in its expression, as he closed his eyes.

"We're friends. I'm sure that you would've done the same if you met one of your old friends."

The blonde's facial expression wasn't seen, yet he could hear her scoff.

"Nothing would happen. They weren't man enough for me anyways..."

The bitterness in her voice sounded like a regret that she felt, a plan already spinning into place, as he wondered briefly whether the girl would be up for a little challenge...

' _Not yet. Weiss may be mine... But her team may run interference...'_

He would keep what he owned, after all... Weiss was  _his_  friend. She was  _his_.

She would feel close to her team... but she liked him. That much her whispered words conveyed. Her love was like a lost girl out in the forest, unable to come closer to the safe haven...

_'She is such a princess...'_

She was a princess. His mama had told him that he would be deserving of a princess at the least, as she cared for him and his needs...

Weiss emerged from the bathroom nearly a minute later, as the conversation had switched to a different topic.

"...happy with that you woke us up, I mean, Yang snores like you wouldn't believe, so I totally slept through my alarm clock." The girl was more at ease around him, even with Weiss coming up to him and giving him a hug. Her hair was still wet and he brushed his fingers through the locks, the happy smile on her lips enough, as he leaned closer.

_'You're going to be a brilliant princess... I am so happy that you're my friend...'_

"That's because you're going to be waking up sooner, dolt."

Weiss said, her voice soft and gentle, his hand gently brushing the strands of hair out of her face. She shuddered a little and he smiled. She was such a sensitive girl.

"You two make me sick... Go and be a couple elsewhere, you two."

Weiss' face twisted in an ugly manner before she composed herself, a hesitant glance at him before she turned to the blonde sister.

"Just because you cannot get a man to hold you doesn't mean that you should shovel manure on my friend! Have you ever kissed a boy? I bet not!"

Weiss' voice was irate as she near-shouted at Yang, Ruby's face turning worried. Yang shifted a little, as she looked a little offended.

"I-I've done plenty of that! I've even grabbed a guy's tackle box!"

There was no lie in her words, yet the truth was not unveiled either, as Weiss took a step towards the bunk bed that Yang was currently on, her eyes blazing.

"With or without paying for it, Xiao-Long?"

He saw her blanch and wondered what the story was behind that as she squared her shoulders.

"I don't know what your issue is, Schnee, but I don't like it if you're going to assume..."

He got in-between the two before Yang would come close.

"Now, let's not escalate this, alright..."

He said, as he stood in front of Weiss, facing the blonde who glared at him, or more precisely at Weiss. "You're a new team, I'm at a new team and I'm here just to visit." The blonde frowned at him, seemingly about to say something, before her sister's voice interrupted.

"He's just here to visit his friend! So... let's all calm down, shall we?"

He smiled at the silver-eyed girl, who smiled back at him.

"We're all new... and perhaps we're just... just a bit high-strung? We've barely been a team for a day, so..."

He nodded, giving Weiss a brush over her shoulder.

"She doesn't look so bad to me, Weiss..."

He turned to Yang, looking deep into the lilac eyes. Pride and strength, confidence and security laid within those eyes. The urge to destroy that confidence and pride, to make her whimper and moan and wish for him... to crave him, all rose within him.

"And I do apologize... I'm sorry for my friend's behaviour, she's... She's protective of her friends. She called my sisters a few nasty names... Well..." He turned to smile at her.

"She's much better than this. I trust her with my life."

She would be useful, one way or the other. He wondered briefly about his team, whether they would be willing to trust him with their lives... before he dismissed the thought. It was worthy of guessing about it, yet he had the feeling that they would trust him.

"Jaune... I..." Weiss cleared her throat, stepping past him and addressing the other girls on her team. "Sorry for snapping at you... I've... I've been under a lot of stress and... And..." Tears welled up from the girl's eyes. "I won't let you insult my friend. I'm sorry, but... He's my first friend."

Jaune smiled, as he looked at Weiss. Ruby perked up. "And he's my first friend too! Friend besties! Yay!" The enthusiasm was met with a smile, even as Yang grinned in return, seemingly accepting the apology.

"You're a beautiful princess, Weiss. No matter how much your father tries, he will never have a say in your life as long as I live."

The words came from the heart, as he knew that Weiss needed the affirmation. She turned crimson, her gaze cast down, his smile broadening.

"Sleep well, Weiss."

She smiled shyly, her head nodding, as she exhaled.

"Y-yes... Sleep well,  _Jaune_."

The way that she spoke his name was so tender and caring, as his finger brushed over her cheek. He wanted to kiss her, yet it was not the time. Her cheeks were so red, even as he turned his gaze to Ruby.

"She's the best partner you can wish for, Ruby. I know we're not in full agreement..."

To be honest, he wanted to squash her and break her and torment her, to see those silver eyes grow dull, but the urges were squashed. "but please... I know you can be a great leader." The words were enough for Ruby to perk up slightly, a sign that he took note of. Someone poked his back.

"I changed my mind on you, blondie... You're alright."

The blonde said, as if it had been some sort of score that she was keeping that he was unaware of.

"I... thanks?" He looked at Ruby, who shrugged. "I should get back to... eh, my team. Good night, Ruby, Weiss, eh... Blake, was it?" The brunette gave a noncommittal sound that was reinforced by a 'Yes, her name is Blake and she's a silent girl' from Yang, and he finished the sentence with a "And miss Yang."

The grin on Yang's face broadened a little as her tongue slid over her lips. "Oh, Miss? Fancying a shot at this Yang for a bang, Mister blonde and Weiss?" The way that she pronounced Weiss was like 'Wise', her eyes daring him to fire back a response.

"If it's a shot you're offering, my friend already drank deep of it... Why should I settle for a shot of fire when I've got a bottle of Weiss right here?" The blonde's face showed a little confusion as she parsed his statement, giving a look to Weiss. "That's a 'No, I don't want to sleep with you.', if you need clarification."

It clicked and her face darkened, even as Ruby giggled. "He's the first one to say no, Yang! Weiss picks her friends well!" The flush on the girl's cheeks as Yang shook her head, her blonde locks swaying slowly.

"Pssht, as if I'd give it up to you."

He could see Weiss' eyes spit fire, as she seemed ready to comment on that it'd be a worthy thing, silencing her with a light touch.

"You're being goaded, Yang."

The voice of Blake interjected, and his attention went to the girl, even as he smiled. He could see her screaming, her throat raw as he clenched it shut.

_'You dare to interrupt my work...'_

The yukata that she wore would be the cloth with which she would be wiped down after he was done, her whimpering form submissive and cowed... never to interrupt him whilst his work was not yet done. She would beg, plead and whimper whenever he wished... as her sweet symphony of agony continued.

The dark thoughts were not visible on his face, as he kept the smile on his face. Something was off about the girl, a difference in the way that she seemed to hold herself.

_'A little like Tyrian...'_

"... Gutsy. I'll see you in the ring, blondie... See whether you can put your money where your mouth is..." He looked at her and couldn't resist. Her emotions were explosive and her temper was quick... Yet there was some care in her voice.

_'The way to her is through exacerbation and destruction...'_

"I'm not much of a fighter... But I do enjoy the sight of a hot blonde looking ready to take me down."

He smiled as he gave a light wave. "Now that your sister's looking to make me into her new pretzel, I better take my leave. Stay safe, Ruby... And I'll come and wake you at 8:15 tomorrow." He smiled at her, knowing that a good impression on her was paramount to keeping the balance in team RWBY. The silver-eyed girl smiled back at him, the shudder of his body carefully suppressed, even as he directed his gaze at Weiss, only a shifting of his eyes.

"She's going to be the best partner, Weiss... Sometimes... Sometimes you've got to go with the gut feeling... And I think that Ruby will be a great leader."

He could see it already...

He turned away, an expression of humour slipping on his face, as he could imagine the members of that team already turned...

A hero required strong friends, when strength was not enough to buy victory...

' _Sometimes... Sometimes strength will need to be subordinate to those with the desire and power to lead...'_

The dark ocean swallowed the fire inside, as he felt the urge rising once more, the door clicking shut. To anyone watching, the pale and almost translucent skin and the red irises would give the appearance of wickedness, as a smile curled on lips that had been set within a gentle and collegial smile before. Dark blood showed to rush through veins as he felt the power inside him come easily, the rejuvenation of his flesh somehow made realer than before... as the darkness inside him swelled, the skin turning healthy once more and the deep blue coming once more to the fore.

Pushing open the door, he was greeted by Pyrrha on the verge of getting into bed. "Sorry that it took a little bit, guys..." He smiled, knowing that it'd just been Weiss needing a little reinforcement... The girl knew what a wonderful friend she was to him...

"You should take a shower... I mean, you smell a little of sweat." Pyrrha commented, and he smiled. He glanced at Nora and Ren, who were currently laying out something that seemed like a game board with black and white stones.

"Ah, yes... Weiss wanted to... well, she needed a bit of a hug. Her team is..." He paused, trying to find the proper wording. "A little hard to get used to."

"Did you... Did you feel better once you... hugged her?" Pyrrha was evading the question, even though he glanced down and saw the marks on the front of his pants. Weiss had sucked on it and it'd left a wet spot there. The pink lipstick was... yeah, that was going to stain.

"It... it did." She looked away, and he sighed. "I don't want to... I mean, it's okay with her, she's... She's enjoying herself, or at least I think she did..."The words came easy, the web woven. He could see sympathy in the eyes of Ren and Nora, Pyrrha's green eyes almost warming up more... and they seemed to empathize.

' _An easy way into their heart...'_

The darkness wrapped around him, as the power gathered within him, a slow exhale coming from him. For a moment, his gaze looked at the pitiful little creatures, unable to touch that which had been a gift from the divine. Mere mortal shells who would never understand the greatness that they had... that... that he had? Was there a...

"Jaune?"

Pyrrha's voice, even as a hand touched him. A numbness spreading through him, an absence of emotion, even as he felt the power dim and collect, the raw emotions dimming to a background noise, his feelings numbing, even with his breathing coming raggedly.

"You're pale... You're... You're sweating and shivering and..." He gave a tired sound, as he turned around, his hand jerking his shirt off, a few buttons skittering into the room. He'd collect them later...

"The..." He swayed a little, light-headed, even as he wanted to claim her, to break her will and make her his, to let her dance like a puppet on a string and enjoy it, to make her moan, whimper and beg for his touch...

"The after-effects are... a little intense."

He felt the throbbing pain, as he looked at his chest, spotting the area around the heart. Blackened veins stood out against the skin around his heart, as he saw the flesh colour darkly again. "It's..."

' _Not good.'_

"It's definitely killing you..."

Ren spoke, as the young man removed his hand. Jaune could see the worry in his eyes, even as he chanced a smile.

"Eyes that fill with blood, blood vessels bursting and filling with blood..."

Fear welled up inside him before the darkness swallowed it. He would not be exposed, he would not break... He would...

"I'm not going to break my word... I'm..."

He could summon the flame. The whole room would be a charnel house of flame and power, heedless of the results. A freak Dust explosion, just like with Adrian...

_'I should call Saphron... ask her...'_

He felt helpless for a moment, even as he suddenly felt arms around him. "It's okay, Jaune... We're here for you. No matter what..."He heard Pyrrha's voice and a bitter sensation roamed through his body.

"I'm  _weak._ "

He said, a bitter tone to his voice. He knew that his failing laid there, as he felt Pyrrha hold him.

"Then we'll make you strong... Strong enough to weather your powers. When my Semblance activated... I was scared too..."

He could imagine her, afraid. Looking at her hands and wondering what they had done.

"We're here for you. Nora Valkyrie doesn't give up on her buddies." Nora said with determination, nudging Ren, who smiled at him. "Right Rennie? We're the besties who will be making our glorious leader happy!"

"I'm happy to be your friend and teammate, Jaune."

Ren said, as he bowed lightly in that Mistralian style. Jaune smiled. He felt that Ren was genuine in his affections.

"Thank you for believing in me... I'm..." He felt the dark currents through his body burn, as he coughed.

"I'm going to be your leader."

Weiss was a start... And his team would be the foundation. If one did not have strength...

One would have to use smarts.

"Now, how about you scrub his back, Pyrrha? I'm sure he'd love to  _hug_  you?" Nora grinned, as Pyrrha flushed. He smiled softly.

"I'm afraid I'd have to pass on that... It takes a little while to simmer down..." The burning flame inside him was growing stronger, even with the darkness inside him threatening to stifle it. Space opened up around the burning flame as colour returned to him...

And it clicked. The darkness was his power and the flame was his health...

He would need to guard the flame.

"If you need any help..."

Pyrrha was quick to offer, he noticed, as he smiled, receding the ocean.

"I've got... I've got a handle on it, I think."

He smiled at her. "You're so wonderful, Pyrrha..." The girl flushed red at his words, even as Nora prodded her in the ribs with a big grin.

He closed the door behind him, his Scroll in his hand. Pressing the button, he waited a moment for the call to connect, the face of his mama visible on the Scroll.

"Mama..."

He spoke her name gently, as her eyes met with his own. It wasn't wrong to ask for help, he knew... if you had a problem, you could always come to mama...

"Yes, my little prince?"

Her voice was light, even as he looked at the caring expression on her face... and the ugly bruises that stood out on her face, even as she looked at him with the sweetest of smiles. "What is the problem?"

"The power... It... it's making me look like... you." He smothered the flame and looked at her. A look on her face of pride and joy, her eyes shimmering with barely shed tears. It was early morning where she was, no doubt the time difference mattering somewhat.

"Am I... Am I wrong for wanting to have control, to... to be the leader? To..."

She smiled at him, understanding perfectly what he was thinking about. "You are my beautiful Jaune, my little princeling..." The woman paused a moment, as if to gather her thoughts. She looked all the more beautiful, as she looked at him, her eyes flashing a deep crimson and black.

"It is the right of royalty like us to rule over the lesser dregs of humanity... Assert your control, dominate them through words or strength..." A soft smile teased over her lips, as she looked oddly amused.

"Ensure that they have no way out aside from turning to you... A caring word, a shoulder to cry on... A back to hide behind..."

It was all so easy... The sympathy of his teammates he had, knowing that they were there to support him in his trials. Pyrrha was already behind him every step of the way and Nora and Ren had pulled open the bands around their heart and shown him the beauty of their soul, the wonderment of the light in their bright little sparks...

They were malleable, they were... present. Open to the changes he was to suggest. "And ensure that they cannot have any other option but to obey..." He finished for her, knowing her intent, the proud smile on her lips enough to warm his heart.

"Indeed. The minds of humans are so easily swayed... You should not concern yourself with such things...Yet" A thought seemed to occur to her, as her lips formed a truly beautiful smile. "But do spend time with your team."

"Who... Who hit you?"

He dared to ask the question, even as her eyes narrowed. Unpleasant feelings welled up inside him, a feeling of betrayal, as she took a deep breath and then exhaled softly, letting the breath escape her lips with a careful manner.

"Trust me... they will be rewarded for their grave injustice against myself."

The words calmed, as he looked at his reflection in the camera's image, Selene smiling at him.

"My prince... I love you." Her voice showed that love as she did, the little wave cluing him in to the conversation being over.

He looked at the shower and Selene's soft 'Good night' tingled his ears as he whispered a gentle good night back at her.

He had a shower to take and then... off to bed. A call made his Scroll vibrate, the image of Tyrian appearing, a picture that the man had proudly posed for showing up. He opened it up and answered, half-way naked already.

"Young master! I have some sort of... nay, I have a beseechment! Please, please, please... Do come to Vale! There is information that I have for you that cannot wait!"

The man's tone was frantic, almost pleading and yet infused with an insane joy. He glanced at his watch, spotting that it was nearly nine in the evening... Enough time for him to be able to do what he should and then get himself dressed.

"Is this about the initiation?"

The man's voice was a near-giggle. "Initiation? Perhaps a demonstration! No, no... perhaps more! Perhaps less! It is all the work of the mistress and her grace will make sure that this lowly Tyrian brings forth joy, yes, yes!"

A file was sent, showing a map towards someplace, with his coordinates uploaded to it.

"Please, master Jaune... Do please come, as swiftly as you can! This place, this time... this world! No, no... This is important! The mistress does not know yet... But she will! She may, but she will! She is the goddess!"

He smiled at the man's little rant. "She's mama." He said, the man giving a low hiss.

"She is her grace! Her kindness is like the stars upon the skies firmament, a touch of the divine to this world! She's the light... The darkness!" He knew that the man meant well, with his words a touch out of place.

"I'll be there soon."

He supposed that this could be the bonding experience between Pyrrha and himself. He shut the call down before hopping into the shower. He wasn't going to meet with Tyrian whilst smelling like he'd been sweating...

* * *

Saphron looked at the Scroll, the soft beep of the machinery around her like a background drone, the feeling inside her almost blunted. She knew that it was wrong, that it would be hard to think about but...

" _No, Saphron! I won't allow it, moving with your girlfriend to a place like Argus!" Her father's face had been red and angry, his eyes fierce. Their mother stood at the side, her father's expression calmer. Terra had faced the fury of the man with her, with even less composure._

" _You're not her owner, Mister Arc. I love her." The words were simple and she'd seen the man give Terra a look that promised little good. "I know that you may not understand..."_

_Terra had been a breath of fresh air. They had ran into each other at a party and had ended up in bed together at Terra's suite in the hotel. The trip to Vale to get over the break-up from her boyfriend had led to tender kisses, entirely too much alcohol and the best sex that she'd had in a while._

_That they'd known each other for nearly four weeks and a bit was not an objection, it was love, it was passion and it was right. "I love her, dad." It was so easy to say, so right did it feel._

" _I promise, I won't let her feel sad." Terra had sounded so convinced, and she'd put in the application to quit her daytime job that morning... They were going to Argus together, because she knew that her dad wouldn't understand._

He had looked ready to hurt Terra... And Terra had stood tall. A feeling of being protected had risen within her, once more allowing herself to labour through the hurt feelings. Terra was pregnant, she knew... and they were going to have a baby.

" _I hate you, I fucking hate you so much, Jeremy!" She sat on the seat next to Terra's ex-boyfriend, who had deigned to show up. She hadn't had much affinity with the man, whose scruffy appearance was almost as much an eyesore as his constant comments about how she should try getting the gay out of her._

_If she were to select a man to be her partner, she would at any rate, not pick a man who would comment on her breasts. Saphron Arc did not give herself up easily, although Terra had that effect on her. "It's going to be okay, Terra... Come on, push..." She didn't know what it was like giving birth. She could feel Jeremy at her side, looking at the little life that was to come forth once more._

_Her father had not opted to place a visit, though she felt like it. She was... she was settling in. Terra had her moods, and Jeremy was around a little more now to take care of the things in preparation, but they had a good life... A new life to join them soon. She was so happy..._

She had only quarrelled with Terra a few times, knowing that her partner was stressed and that she didn't mean it. The life of a housewife wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, so she'd tried to spice things up a little... A home-cooked meal, some costumes that'd just been the sweetest...

It hadn't been enough. She had been the housewife whilst Terra had been the husband... or the wife, she supposed. It had been her and Terra, just... not... family.

She had no friends in Argus. She only had Adel now... and even Adel was moving to Vale. Terra had been the one who brought her to the work parties as her partner...

_'Did she ever call me her wife to her friends, or was that a lie too?'_

The ringing of her Scroll came, as she noticed the caller ID. Dad hadn't been seen today, as he claimed that he had to help out someone with an important little thing, the same way of most of the man's apologies for a missed birthday... Something important, something Huntsman-like.

"Hey there Saph..."

Rouge Arc, her sister and the resident voice of occasional reason, appeared on her Scroll, her tired-looking face enough of an indicator. The room she was in was the one that Saphron knew best, as it'd been her own before she'd moved out.

"Hey there, big sis. I... I need to ask. You know medical stuff, right?"

The nightmare of last night had been... harrowing. She could see Selene Umbra struggling against her father, trying to keep him off her, sobbing and pleading.

The whimpers and groans of the woman had been etched into her mind, even as she could hear her father's grunting and groaning, the way that she'd been almost lucid throughout it, watching the happenings on the screen of the television as if it were a movie with a bad plot, watching as her father fucked a woman who wasn't her mother. She only barely woke to see a concerned nurse looking at her, the woman's face looking worn-out, hands quivering a little as she arranged the stuff.

After assuring the nurse that it'd all be okay and the nurse had given her something to help her sleep again, her gaze slid towards the program on the television, one of the late-night talk show hosts starting to go on about the current climate and 'dangerous thinkers' of the age.

She sank away into slumber again, her dreams offering no solace, as her mind spun yet another horrible dream for her. This time, it was not Selene Umbra struggling against her dad, but  _herself._  It was horrible, yet she could not turn away. Every scream, every moan, every... every...

She woke up again, her head turning to the side of the bed and vomiting up all of last night's breakfast, the nurse coming to check out the noise, offering her a sympathetic look before starting to clean the floor up, spraying a little deodorant to get the smell out.

She hadn't slept since, and she felt like crap. The image of her father doing such a thing to an innocent woman... then the nightmare...

"I've got some knowledge... But if something is hurting, you should consult a medical specialist at the hospital. I can't magic my way over to Argus."

She knew her sister wouldn't be able to do that. As a psychologist, you didn't make bank until you had some tenure, some reputation...

"I saw a woman wince as she sat down, with two big bruises in her face, her eyes swollen..."

Saphron started. She wished for a moment that she could be as strong as Miss Umbra, as brave to just talk, rather than letting her know through a message of some sort.

"How was she acting?"

Rouge's face was concerned, as she bit her lower lip. She licked her lips afterwards.

"A little hesitant, looking around... Maybe a whimper every now and then?"

Saphron wasn't sure whether it would ever be something like that with the woman. "Business-like. We spoke. She was conversational, yet seemed to be so angry..." Rouge's face showed nothing, no clue or tell about her thoughts. "She's... She just winced and she broke down, giving me a hug. She cried."

"Sounds like domestic abuse... Has your... friend, gone to the hospital? The police?"

Saphron looked conflicted. She looked away.

_'I can't tell her that it might've been done by dad...'_

"She's decided to leave Argus, to go to Atlas." Rouge's face was still blank, as she thought. A hand brushed through her hair, the stylish curls making it look messy, even though Saphron wondered briefly when she'd changed her style.

' _Her hairdresser must make a fortune...'_

"Evading the place where she was assaulted... That sounds about right. Most trauma's from a partner are often avoided by avoiding the place where it happened, but... Your friend is a woman of means? Going to Atlas isn't cheap..."

' _She put you through university AND college, Rouge. We owe her both much...'_

Selene Umbra had been there when she needed a woman to hold her. She had told her what she needed to hear and gave her comfort.

"She's rich, Rouge... Like, real rich."

Rouge's face showed her thoughts now, as she exhaled slowly. Her head turned to the side as she looked at her and then nodded once. "Guess she's lucky then... Now... Tell me what you're really going to talk about. It's about Terra, right?"

It was Rouge's little quirk, inquiring about things that she really had no right to know. It might be some sort of information, yet Rouge was an inquiring woman who didn't take a simple solution for the easiest.

"No, not..."

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Alright, it's a little about Terra." She couldn't tell Rouge that dad might've beat a woman senseless and raped her... It was almost as if she'd seen it...Been in the room whilst it happened.

Her body felt heavier, as Rouge looked at her. "We're definitely done." She would imagine that it'd be the case with Terra, given that she's made herself clear. "I'm... I'm not sure whether I was more to her than some glorified nanny... Our marriage..."

' _Partnership. You were never married. You might have called each other wife, but the ring was only a trinket...'_

"Terra and I..."

Things had been good. Things had been... cool, in the bedroom, but it'd been good. She was crying again, even with Rouge looking at her. The dam of emotions burst, as she glanced at the clock, aware of the difficulty that she had. Dad would be around soon again, she guessed.

"You've been fighting more, right?"

Rouge hit the issue right on the nose, as her eyes sharpened. "Saph..." Her name was spoken just at the tone that Rouge often took when she was lecturing. "I've warned you..."

She knew that she wasn't blameless, but Terra had felt  _right_. It had been right, it had been love and now it was pain.

"You're my sister."

That much was clear, as Rouge paused for a moment, gathering herself. "That means you've got the perks of the Rouge Sister Helper system. Jaune probably needs the same thing, since he's shacking up with a beautiful girl, but you're the one who needs it the most. If you see Terra... Try to avoid conflict. Times after the death of a child are always tough. Grief is a powerful thing and..."

She could remember how it felt, realizing that her baby no longer lived. Terra's angry words, working to bring her down even more. The pain inside her welling up like a bleeding wound, bringing her the pain that she felt now rushing through her system. She was not a mother...

"Trust in what you know."

Saphron firmed herself up. She looked at her Scroll and gathered her will.

"Miss Umbra said that she's got a house for me in Vale, to use for as long as I need."

The woman hadn't pulled the offer from her yet, still being the kind woman that had comforted her...

_'_ _She cares for us all... No woman would fund a university education just because she enjoys the presence of my little brother...'_

It didn't make sense to her before, but ever since she had been with little Adrian, she had understood. The love that she felt for the little man had been enough to keep her going through the times where Terra had been distant, or when Jeremy took the little man away for his mandated hours of being a dad.

She'd ignored Terra being there as the chaperone, yet... the doubt came. "Rouge to Saphron... Come in, you little water barrier." She snorted at that, as she looked at her sister.

"Hush or I'll turn you gay. Dad'll beat you to a pulp if he finds out you're gay." The words slipped out and she turned pale, noticing how easy that had been.

If he had been capable of raping and beating a woman... What else? Rouge barked a laugh, clearly amused by the thought.

"Dad would never do that. Threaten boyfriends, sure... Be overprotective, of course. We're his daughters. He'd defend us."

She glanced away, even as she heard the door open and saw her dad come in. "Rouge, thanks... I was just worried for nothing, I guess... I've got to go visit Adrian's grave." Her father looked like he wanted to say something, yet he kept his peace. Her gaze looked him over, spotting the signals of his strength. The muscles were definitely something that filled the clothes out and the way that he carried himself was full of confidence...

A flash of the nightmare, a shudder that ran through her body as she imagined that man taking a helpless and defenceless woman who was near his own age, using her like a piece of meat to slake his desires...

"Hey there princess... Care to come on a trip with me."

She nearly said no, yet her face was a little conflicted, trying to muster herself for the trip. She shouldn't think about her dad like that, there might be an explanation for it... "S-sure... Goodnight, Rouge." Her older sister smiled, as she gave a light wave, smiling.

"Love ya, Saph... Love ya dad. Big psych lady goes for sleep! Night!"

The call cut off then, leaving her in the room with her father.

"You're going to be released today, so... I've been told that the car is waiting for you outside." The man said, his voice sounding annoyed.

"The woman sent me a message... I don't know how she got my Scroll number..."

Saphron shrugged. The fear inside her didn't abate, even though she knew that it might just be nightmares. "Jaune probably gave her the number... I mean, we can't call you whilst you're out in the world, so I guess..." She wasn't sure whether she'd believe it... but she could see her little brother do it. The boy was so gentle.

"Probably. She was able to call me, so I reckon..."

The man rubbed his chin, looking like he was mulling it over. She smelled his scent, the smell of cigarettes in his general body odour. She didn't like it when people smoked. Dad didn't like it either, or so he claimed.

"Ready to go, princess?"

Her father smiled at her and a flash of fear raced through her. Her eyes closed and she felt her stomach roil, her body shuddering. "I don't feel super today, dad..." She mumbled, feeling the bile well up once more. The image of her dad doing things to Miss Umbra came up again.

"It might be the medication wearing off, sweetheart..."

The man said, in order to offer comfort. She didn't feel so very comforted right as of this moment.

As she was helped into a new dress, the previous one having to be cut off her in order to treat her wounds, she looked at the reflection in the small hand mirror. Her face was still not made up and her eyes looked a little dazed.

_'Must be the nightmare...'_

As she emerged, she saw the car stand there with a man leaning against it. The man's size was prodigious, as he looked at her with a look that clearly was stoic. Not a bad-looking man, objectively speaking, yet the beard and the way that his hairy arms looked like they'd be able to tear through metal like it was tissue paper, the suit that he wore looking formal.

"Miss Umbra instructed me to drive you around until you left Argus, Miss Arc." There was a chilly look in the man's eyes, meeting her father's gaze. It was fairly clear that the man had been a bodyguard, or at the very least, affiliated with the woman known as Selene Umbra.

"Not going with her to Atlas, Mister Rainart?" Her father's tone was chilly, the man's face showing actual emotion as his gaze was fixated on her father. "I would imagine that the woman might have more pressing things than to bother with a father and a daughter..."

The feeling didn't go away, even as she tugged on her dad's arm a little, just like she'd done when she was younger. "Dad... Just... leave it, alright? If Miss Umbra made him drive us around, there's no problem..."

The man gave a short nod at her as he opened the car door for her. Her father's huff was enough, as the man's eyes met hers. She saw the look of sympathy in his eyes, the look of someone who knew more than he should.

"If he keeps his hands to himself..."

The theory might be real. Her dad... a rapist. He hadn't always been the best of dads, she'd known that. He was gone for long stretches of the year, known for taking discipline hard. Mom was kind, but dad... Dad had been so against her marrying Terra. He's made sure that Jaune didn't spend too much time on pursuits that were related to Huntsmen, rather ensuring that he got a firm spanking in order to discourage him.

She sat on the backseat of the car, giving a soft sigh as she felt her dad take the seat next to her. "Where to, Miss Arc?" The chauffeur asked, his voice soft and yet with that command of his tone that showed professionalism.

"The graveyard, please... I want to visit my former partner's baby."

She remembered Adrian. He had been kind and loving, a little bundle of joy that bore no similarity to her in the slightest... But he had been the apple of her eye and Terra's.

As she watched the trams move through Argus as they passed them by, the vehicle high-class enough to pass, she caught sight of the crowds. As they pulled into the parking space for the graveyard, she caught sight of the rows of stones that had been put there, a testament to those who had perished according to the ancient tradition.

She looked at the sight of the stones, noticing the visitors as she walked up to the gates. Melancholy fell over her as she saw the figure of her former partner stand there over a freshly-dug grave. "Dad..." She said, the man giving a soft sound. Mister Rainart, the chauffeur and driver for her time in Argus, fell into line silently, his voice suddenly speaking.

"We remember those who fall by a marker that is planted upon the soil in order to remind us of those who fell."

The words were ancient and had been spoken, the man's voice flat. She felt compelled to look at the man's face, even as the sunshine streamed down onto her, the sunny weather somehow making the dreary place look slightly more composed and friendly to the eyes.

"I will protect you, should it come to blows. Your brother is a kind young man, he would have wanted me to."

The man's voice spoke with calm patience, her father's voice speaking up at those words.

"I am more than enough to defend my daughter, Mister Rainart."

The man's voice was tempered with anger and frustration, her father not having the patience for the conversation to continue. The bodyguard/driver merely nodded.

"I will simply assist. Grief can make one do terrible things."

The words sounded as if he had spoken them before, the curling of his voice like a siren's song. She felt safer, because the man seemed to know. The sunny weather was like a curse, as her mood plummeted.

The healing done in the period of time that she had been laid in the hospital had restored her body to a form of fitness that was inferior to the one that she felt. The scrapes below her clothing were still aching, as she looked at her ex-partner, standing there.

Terra glanced in her direction, the crunch of the path like a warning bell for her. Her eyes met hers for an instant and Saphron Arc stood still, taking a deep breath. The gravestone stood there, with the remains interred there... if there had been remains.

Terra nudged her former boyfriend, her... probably her current one. Terra had been fickle when the stress had built up. Anger roused itself within her. She hadn't wanted this. She would have stood there with Terra at the grave if it hadn't been for the breakup, it just wasn't fair.

Many people could ascribe to grief an irrationality, yet Saphron Arc only felt angry. Seeing her ex-wife stand there and nudge the man at her side, who had not even been there during the time that Adrian was growing up, like they were together again...

"Come to apologize, Saphron?" Terra's voice held a veneer of calm as she spoke, her eyes red. "You killed our baby." Her words were a statement of fact, even as Saphron felt the pain stabbed through her.

"You were nothing but a fun time, just... Just someone who I took a fancy to."

The pain that shot through her as she felt the tears come, remaining silent. "I didn't want this to happen, Terra." Her voice was pained, strangled with the pain that she felt. It had been her baby for a while, as she had carried him around and made sure that he was happy. He had been such a cute baby, the pride and joy of the family...

"Don't give me those lies, Saphron. Dust is volatile. I work with the stuff. What can a mere housewife who didn't even finish school do with Dust?"

That hurt. It hurt more than she knew how to deal with. She had worked her ass off to make sure that things were alright, even going so far as to cancel her attendance, all for Terra.

"I did it for you, Terra! You completed me, and... And I love you."

The pain in her heart was raw, yet a single expression of Terra's love could cure it. It would all be okay, if she would just... get that.

The disgust on her former partner's face was real, even as her former boyfriend spoke up. "You're disgusting..." The man's words hurt, his tone angry. "My son is dead thanks to you! Terra knows her stuff." She reeled from the words, even as she saw the look of anger on the man's face.

"Go away, Saphron... you're not wanted here. This is for family only."

Terra's words stung, as the tears came and her face twisted in that mask of pain as the hurt wrought itself through her system. The pain hurt her so much that she bent over.

"It's not my fault. I just did what you told me to. The case on the table, and you always pick it up before you go."

The words were repeated, Terra's eyes coolly looking at her. There was hate. There was rage. She was angry at her.

"And? It's still Dust, Saphron! You caused our baby to die!"

The condemnation, as Jeremy's temper seemed to fray, a bellow coming from his mouth as he shot forwards. A wall of a man was in front of her, catching the man in a broad grip and holding him in place.

"You  _killed_  my son! Damn you, woman! Don't you understand that you ruined Terra's life? You should just kill yourself to tell Adrian how sorry you are!"

The words were spoken in anger and grief, as the man started to sob, his words hitting her like a physical blow.

' _It's not my fault... it's not! I'm... I'm not at fault.'_

"It's going to be okay, princess..."

Her father's words weren't the comfort that she needed. She remembered Selene Umbra's moment, as she'd been the cool woman that merely needed a hug of comfort after what must've been a harrowing ordeal.

"You swore to love me when we made our vows... I guess that love didn't extend to caring for my child."

Terra's voice was logical and frustrated at the same time, the wall of flesh and muscle that restrained the man who had tried to hurt her because she'd... she'd just been stupid.

"He was... He was our child, Terra. You may have brought him into this world, but we were both responsible for him."

She could see a small teddy bear on the grave, the realisation dawning that she'd not brought anything for him... The doubt inside her, as she felt the blame well up inside her.

' _Was I really wrong, leaving the case on the table?'_

She tried to remember, yet she wasn't sure, she never knew what Terra really did with the Dust... She never really knew what Terra did at work... Did she ever know Terra at all?

Doubt flashed through her mind, knowing that the woman that she loved worked hard to keep the information flowing. The military was often on her case, though.

She looked past the man who'd become her chauffeur at Terra, seeing the glasses and that cool stare on her ex-partner's face. Terra was mad again, mad at her. She didn't like it when Terra got mad. It always ended in shouting.

She hurt more than she intended, as she looked sadly at her former wife and lover. The years had gone by so swiftly... Just a week ago, she was still in the living room, enjoying a quiet afternoon with her partner. Now it was all gone.

"I won't forgive you, Saphron."

The words were the death knell to her love, her heart tightening up and bleeding. The words hurt more than anything that she could ever hear from her beloved partner, as those eyes regarded her calmly.

"You killed my son."

On this sunny afternoon, Saphron Arc's heart broke thanks to Terra Cotta. Her tears did not stop, as her gaze went to the stone and then to Terra.

' _I wasn't worth your consideration, was I? Was everything that you've said to me just a lie?'_

She'd found out that her dad had probably raped a woman who had been kind to her family, that her former partner had accused her once more of killing her child...

' _What's the use? Why did I... Why did I love you? Was I not good enough?'_

"I'm going to sue you for everything that you've got, Saphron... Adrian... Adrian will be avenged." The dagger was driven in deeper, as a deep pain seared through her veins like venom. Her partner was going to take everything away... Everything, even...

"Oh." It was a simple word that she uttered, as the tears made tracks down her cheeks. She didn't know how she looked, just that Terra's venomous hateful glare met her eyes. Terra knew most things about their finances. She wasn't good at the management of the money...All she had been was just the nanny, who occasionally was enjoyed by the mistress of the house.

"Let me go, man... That bitch isn't in danger of getting hurt... I swear... The murderous cunt is just going to murder some other innocent kid when she's spreading her legs for the next dyke that struts along." The words stung, even though she knew that the man's words meant little... She was not someone who just did things with women!

' _Stop it... Stop it...'_

A whimper came from her throat, even as she wished that she had someone there to defend her, someone who she could trust. She was here between two camps of enemies, her father no longer the comforting influence at her side... but rather, a strange monster whose face was familiar.

"You're disgusting, Saphron..."

Terra's voice was like a blow to the heart. "Trying to show that you've got emotions... Don't you see that it's all your fault!? I hate you! I hate you more than you could ever believe... You took away my child. You cared for him, but you never were  _his_  mother." The words were spiteful and full of hate, the love that had once come from those lips now radiating the anger.

She felt like she was in a dark place, a very dark and wicked place. "Let's... go." She mumbled, her voice soft. "Goodbye, Miss Cotta." Her voice was a pitiful whimper. She was breaking, slowly.

Turning around was hard. She wanted to shout, she wanted to scream, yet she felt empty on the inside. Everything had been a lie, there had been only hate in the woman's words. It had all been a minor little twitch... Was it all for nothing? Was she just the woman that Terra wanted to care for the baby whilst she worked...

' _Or did she lie all this time? Did her relationship with Jeremy ever end?'_

She felt pain well up inside her, as she passed by her father. The man gave Terra a look of disapproval, and for a moment, Saphron wondered whether he would rape Terra. It was a thought that was anathema to her, previously, yet the pain inside her almost convinced her that it would be worth it.

' _Was I... Was I wrong?'_

She turned her gaze to the grave once more, only to see something flying at her, one of the metal candle-holders hitting her right in the face, pain flashing through her as she went down. A hand was there immediately to pull her up, the large man having been occupied with holding back Jeremy.

She looked at Terra's face, the vindication that she saw in those eyes, the distrust and the hate...

_'When did you get good at throwing something, Terra?'_

A deep breath, as her forehead started to bleed. The ornament had hit her straight in the forehead, and it hurt... The pain was like a wakeup call, as anger filled her.

' _If you call me a murderer... If you blame me for the death of your son, so_ _ **be**_ _it. It is not_ _ **fair**_ _to blame me.'_

She looked at Terra for a moment longer, as she was helped up by the tall giant of a man, recalling the words of Selene Umbra as she had felt the anger inside her rise.

' _If I need anything...'_

Miss Umbra might not like her much right now... But Jaune was still in the good books with the woman...

The last embers of love inside Saphron Arc's heart died at that point, for the woman who had been her partner for nearly three years. The death of a child had not managed to extinguish the flame that lit the torch of love with a burning passion, yet the words of a mother who had lost her child had.

One of the most loving Arc daughters felt a burden drop from her shoulders, as she looked into her ex-partner's eyes.

' _You said that I feel no emotions, Terra?'_

Let it not be said that a woman scorned is easy to dismiss, as Saphron Arc could only feel cold rage blossom inside her. She was a loving woman, a caring woman who gave her heart to someone once... But now there was a deep wound in her heart, her pain starting to swell.

' _You're wrong...'_

Saphron Arc leaned against the car, the car door held open for her. "Let's drive somewhere to get something to eat, Mister Rainart." The man merely inclined his head in response, the feeling of safety wrapping around her once more.

"As you wish, Miss Arc."

The man answered her question.

It would have to do. She threw a glance at the graveyard where her former wife and her lover stood, the two still standing at the grave. No matter what they would do to her...

She would get her pound of flesh from them.

* * *

Salem sat in the comfort of her seat as the woman in front of her looked a little antsy, her hands shivering with the shakes of withdrawal. "One single syringe to tide you over..." The syringe was in her hand, the addict looking at her with eyes that were hungry, the beneficent smile on her lips like a shark's.

"And the other seven for you when you've done as I have asked." It was like stealing candy from a child. The right cocktail of drugs in someone's system could do wonders for cooperation... It could heighten paranoia and fear, it could induce a form of slumber that was hard to wake from.

"Just... add it to the player, right? Feed to the headphones?" The addict said, even with the light shiver that went through her. Hollow and hungry eyes looked at the syringe, even as Salem smiled.

"Of course... I am quite displeased with the young lady... It would be... fitting." The small drive that contained the video feed of her suite would be enough. A discreet following of the young woman to ensure that the drive was delivered and the woman would do as was asked...

Addicts always knew where their next fix would be. The high-grade drug was synthesized especially for the finest of hits and highs... and she knew what dosages would induce the best of dreams. "I get... seven, right? Good, good... They've been checking the bottles more often, it's..."

Salem smiled. The nurse had caught her notice during the examination, so the plot had been easily hatched. A small sniff of the general air around her, a light little probe and there one had it... a drug that one could barely perceive. An addict was a handy tool...

Three hours later, she sat in a different location, watching a screen. The small glass of fruit juice in front of her was like a darling treat, the taste of alcohol soured to her refined palate for the moment. Circumstances had been tender, her whole flesh requiring a little longer to mend... It was all in the spirit of fairness. A suddenly mended Selene Umbra would only arouse suspicion...

The small camera that she'd had installed in a corner of the room recorded it perfectly. The sight of Saphron Arc's dreams being disturbed by the sudden addition of the interesting feed... The nurse on standby with something to ease the sleep. The girl had been left undisturbed by any other doctor and of course, she wouldn't mistrust a nurse.

The eyes fluttered open and minor horror showed on the girl's face as she saw her father raping 'Selene Umbra'. It was that half-lucid state between consciousness and dream, a twisted sense of joy welling up inside her as she saw the horror increase with every little bit. The sleep of the girl was ruined now... But the second plan would come into play.

The nurse gave the girl something for the ease of slumber, the signs of withdrawal already starting. The drug that she had handed to the woman was enough, as she knew that it would be time for the real event to start.

The shocked horror as the girl's imagination filled in the blanks, a minor loop of her own name, sampled from the time that she had spoken with the man in her suite, overlapping every utterance of her own...

Oh... The poor girl was having a nightmare.

' _Such a pity... I will make sure that your days will not be filled with nightmares, girl...'_

Whatever made Jaune happy made her happy. It was the duty of a mother to ensure that her son was sated in every regard...

' _He's such a darling...'_

The girl was really a kind soul. Her eyes were full of disbelief, even with the nurse clearing away the vomit. It would be time for her to deliver her part of the bargain and retrieve the drive...

' _Such bothersome things...'_

Two hours later, the nurse had found her once more, done with her little task. A good servant was a good servant, even if she currently was unattended.

"Do you... have it?" Salem smiled at the addict, the woman's eyes skittish. A hand held out a small green container with a label of 'Soup' on the front.

"Your soup, dear. Thank you for helping me." A cover, easily spoken. The nurse smiled, as she broadly grinned after receiving it. Salem knew that there would be no issues, yet.

The first shot of the drugs would send that smile into the grave. Not everyone got their first shot of pure drugs, after all... A simple mismatch of a failed batch, the purity too high for the body to bear... The girl would die with bliss... an easy death

Thirty minutes later, a small notification appeared on her Scroll that the nurse had expired. The second watcher had been sent to watch the hospital for 'strange happenings'.

' _Smooth, easy... and nobody else will be able to link it to me.'_

The syringes had been packed by a homeless man who had been easily beguiled with a few sweet words, the bandaged hands that she'd held up preventing her from easily putting the syringes in the container.

The wig had been a nice red colour, the accent Atlesian...

She never did things half-way.

Loose ends had to be snipped and she was one hell of a set of shears.

Looking at the schedule on her Scroll, she continued along to her next appointment.

Absinthe Moor was waiting for her.

* * *

Jaune looked at his Scroll again, watching the address ping and then nervously looking at Pyrrha. A look of certainty came to her face as she held her weapons. His sword and shield were there, the feeling of the new clothing still comfortable and without any issue with movement.

"It certainly looks abandoned..." The large warehouse looked dilapidated, the expression on Pyrrha's face showing a clear worry in her eyes at the sight of the place. She grabbed her weapons a little tighter, the conservative green sweater that she wore for the night's chill and the skirt that accentuated it being not a grand choice, yet fitting.

"Your... friend... He said he'd be waiting here, didn't he?"

She tried, her voice a little nervous. She was not as confident as she should be, but she didn't have to be. Tyrian could be trusted, he thought...

The door opened and the darkness loomed beyond. "Do come in, come in! I have a thing, a secret, a thought... And you will not be surprised, Young Master... No, no, no... You will not be surprised, and your lady either!"

He stepped in, watching the dark surroundings. A space had been cleared in the middle, ready for use for some purpose, the darkness looming. Pyrrha joined him. "A flash of light... A spark lit..." The voice of the man trailed around, seemingly coming from his right side.

His head turned, even with Pyrrha bringing her weapons up. The door slammed shut and the lock clicked shut. "One cannot interfere... no, no... The young master is here, the young master is here... But the mistress is not. Her grace will not see this, no... But there must be a reckoning! Loyalty is earned, not simply given!"

Lights activated with a dull buzz, as the space was illuminated. The man stood there, looking like he had just been out for a stroll, the scars on his upper body looking like they'd had a few added.

"Master Jaune... Miss... Teammate of Master Jaune... Allow me to introduce myself... Tyrian Callows, servant of the great and divine lady, Huntsman."

The flourishing bow was a sign, as the man's braided hair touched the ground.

"And now... It is time for you both to die, should you fail this test. Loyalty is not brought... No, no no... Loyalty is earned through blood! Live or die... The game is on!"

Darkness wrapped around him, as he straightened out.

' _So, betrayal... No... A test of loyalty.'_

The darkness around him felt not as frightening as it might have. He exhaled.

"We're going to beat him, Pyrrha. I'm not going to let a single man stand in my way."

The way that she exhaled with comfort, her whole body tensed up, was like the blood in the waters. The darkness inside his body churned and writhed like a live being.

"A noble sentiment, Master Jaune... Do realize that it might be you in the dust at the end, a cut along your throat... I do not go lightly on any who would dare stand in my path, no, no..."

The voice of the man came from close by, even as he could smell Pyrrha's scent. Darkness bubbled and oozed. The flame was smothered.

' _Time to show the man that I am my mama's son.'_

Sometimes, a servant would need to be beaten down to obey...

* * *

**Another chapter, another Salem... Yeah. People like her nefariousness. She's pretty evil. Whee.**


	15. Ignis Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha versus Tyrian! Salem meets with Absinthe Moor! Saphron remembers bad stuff!

**Absinthe Moor is in this chapter. Some astute people might remember who she was introduced as. Well, your suspicions are soothed.**

* * *

She had the next appointment already. A small old woman sat at a café, looking sharp and spry for her age. Salem sat down, giving a light smile to her old friend.

"The weather is nice, auntie."

The passphrase, as the woman snorted, loudly.

"There's a storm coming, I can feel it in my bones."

The old woman's wrinkled face was enough, even with Salem enjoying her acquaintance's little peculiarities. It had been years since they had met for the first time.

* * *

" _Fuck, fuck, FUCK! YOU ANIMALS!"_

_The shout had drawn her attention, even as she saw the woman grossly outnumbered by seven of the Faunus revolutionaries. It had been a pleasant stroll, the forces of the Faunus grossly overestimating the surplus forces of General Baloo... A surprise, really. Some of the mongrels had even dared to attempt to harm her. The error of their ways had been taught._

" _We're going to be doing that, you cold cunt. You've killed several of our brethren!"_

_Salem sighed, as she knew this scene would play out over and over again. The woman would be raped and possibly kept as a mother to the Faunus forces._

_It was a tactic that was often used by the armies of the world, though personally she cared little for rape. It made for some amusement when the victim was a particularly loathsome little creature... But it was rather distasteful. It broke spirits and bodies. It worked well for those around... Such silly little commoners, imagining their loved ones broken and ravished. A whisper in their ear, stoking their flames of vengeance..._

_The eyes of the woman held a fierce glare, full of defiance. They met hers and she smiled, power coalescing inside her. It would not be a bad idea to ensure that this woman lived... Allies were often those who needed to be aided in a pinch..._

_Flame and earth moved, as her powers reached out to the elements of the world and the Faunus were shattered, her powers never touching the woman, as she smiled devilishly at the soldier of the Unified Human Army. "I thought you'd need..." Salem glanced down at the dismembered hand that laid there on the ground. "A hand there, girl."_

_The woman was smart enough to see the situation, kneeling before her immediately. "My life is yours, ma'am. If not for your help, I would have..." It hadn't even been a challenge. There would have been a rape happening, yet she had made sure that this woman had been spared from such a thing... A precious gift, to most women._

" _What is your name, girl?"_

_The words came easily, as she rose to her full height, standing there like the queen she was. The soldier looked up at her, those eyes brimming with hope. There was hope and a desire to serve in those eyes, like any retainer..._

" _Absinthe Moor, my lady."_

_The way of formality was there, even though she bore no identifying marks. The girl was smart, she supposed... Smart enough to realize that she stood before a woman who wielded the power of magic._

" _A pleasure... This war was created by one man, Absinthe."_

_The words came so easy to her. The woman nodded, understanding that it was her time to remain silent. "Equality between the Faunus and humanity... They would never see us as equals. Their traits, special. Their hardiness, different." The anger on the woman's face grew._

" _They took my brother and sister... I'm... I'm all that's left."_

_Salem had figured as much. The eyes had been ready to die, ready to bite her tongue and to perish before they could violate her, not before trying to take with her as many as could be._

" _And I will be all that you need, Absinthe. With my support... You will see that the humans win this war."_

_It was a truth, mostly. The Faunus revolt had already been determined to have the Faunus regain their rights... The divide between humanity and the Faunus had to be widened... But the girl shouldn't know such details._

" _One man, my lady?"_

_The respect in the woman's tone was enough, as Salem smiled._

" _A man named Oswell Purple... You might know him." The stern look on the woman's face was there, as she nodded. "A grand war, he seeks... In order to cooperate with the Faunus. I do not think there will ever be peace... Do you?"_

" _They're raping, murderous beasts!"_

_The girl was fierce... She liked that._

" _Good... Do you want to work with me, Absinthe? Craft a world where there can be only one vision for the future?"_

_It hadn't even been a second of thought before she had gained yet another one who followed her desires... A new hand would have to be crafted for the poor dear. An emissary of the Queen would need to be... handy._

* * *

"The storm can be weathered... The girl is in the hospital still, recovering."

In a certain manner of thought, indeed. Saphron Arc would undoubtedly be awake now, horrified with the thought of her father raping 'poor Selene Umbra'. The program on her Scroll would send every file she sent, every single line of text, straight to Salem's own. Parental controls... with a dash of extra.

"Do you have more news?"

The question was whether she would have need of the woman's Semblance. Absinthe Moor, a woman whose touch could blacken a part of the memory of someone and make it hard to retrieve without permission from her... An assassin for nearly thirty-five years. Useful for nearly forty.

"Not really... it's nice to see you again, auntie."

The way that they conversed was more coded than anything else. A woman with an older woman that appeared kind... An illusion. Absinthe Moor was a cold killer, no matter how much she milked the old grandmotherly lady look.

"It is. I've got a few years left in me."

The polite request for another mission, one that required her other talents. It was amusing to see what simple devotion could mean to a person. The training that had been provided to Absinthe post-Revolution had honed her to a razor's edge. It was amusing to see it.

"Perhaps I should place a visit to the poor dear."

The woman's eyes glinted. The urge to kill was growing within the woman's body, yet Salem knew well that the knife would never rust within the well-oiled sheath so easily. Killing Saphron Arc would be as easy as snuffing the poor dear's life with the smoothest of stabs right to the heart.

"No, she came from the hospital. Do not worry yourself... I will make sure that she has the best of care at her new home."

Her own dismissal of the thought of assassinating Saphron Arc, the quiet acceptance of her aged assassin at the change of orders.

"Will she be like me when I was younger?"

Salem gave it some thought. A person could do terrible things when given suitable motivation. Saphron Arc... Held some promise. A mothering woman, a kind housewife...

A decision was reached.

"No, her beauty is not tarnished by such horrible events. She's such a pretty girl."

The thought of Saphron Arc as an assassin didn't sit well with her. The girl was such a trusting, naive soul... She knew little of how cold and heartless the world really was.

"A shame... I'd like to visit her, just to say goodbye."

The woman had moved in one of the neighbouring houses half a year before, observing the Cotta-Arc family. Salem never would leave such things to chance... and it wasn't like the woman was entirely unpersonable around humans.

"You can, if you would like to. I will promise you that no beast will touch the girl whilst I am there."

The woman nodded. She would obey the grand design, as all people who served her would. Absinthe Moor's hatred of the Faunus eclipsed most things, the worry in the woman's mind about some young pretty woman daring to go the wrong path keeping her up.

' _A certain skill is required... But nobody expects an old woman to be able to fluidly wield a dart gun, or a stiletto...'_

Salem liked the thought of the woman taking an active hand in the life of Terra Cotta. "Perhaps you could place a visit to her wife? They've had a fight... It would be such a terrible shame to let two lovers quarrel..." The assassin nodded, as she smiled. The familiar killing urge was there, though there was a brief moment where the woman's fingers tapped twice on the table.

_'To talk... A change of the plan?'_

"Dear... Could you help me to the bathroom?"

The question was to get a moment of alone time, so that her assassin could convey some important bits. Absinthe Moor had never really trusted technology, so it would come to things like this.

As they were in the women's bathroom and she assisted the elderly woman into the stall, Salem allowed herself a moment of peace, as wind buffered a space around the two of them. The sound was being blocked, a little trick that she'd found out about over the years after Ozma had parted ways with her. It had come out for humanity's knowledge, centuries later, that sound travelled through the air like a wave... but to break that wave was to deny sound.

"The memory of the Arc woman is spotty. When I touched her before the big bang, the sea of memories had some missing patches. Is it truly alright to leave her as she is, Mistress?"

The words of the woman were mulled over, as she immediately saw the problem.

"You know as well as I do, that the girl needs her adversity... What would you say..."

The assassin looked at her, before turning her gaze away. Salem knew it to be one of the small quirks of the woman, especially when delivering news that wasn't pleasant.

"Saphron Arc has been sexually assaulted before. She doesn't consciously remember it, but she had certain faded patches in her memory. If you'll forgive me the use of those words, Mistress." Salem blinked. Her lips thinned.

"Drugs?"

She inquired, to which the assassin shook her head. An older woman like her shaking her head like a youth was something of an amusing sight to some, as the woman shook her head.

"It's like a pool filled with water. I can only dim some of the things, but I get a general gist of things. Chemicals in the blood that dim the memories, trauma's... You said that I would make a great therapist, and..." The woman blushed, almost shy at saying such a thing. Salem laughed softly. Serving her was everything with Absinthe, and Salem did not flinch from the tougher subjects.

"She doesn't remember the night she came to Argus... Now, her spouse... There's the interesting part. She  _does_  remember what happened on that night." Salem waited. Absinthe straightened out, a hard-bitten look on her face.

"Real piece of work, too..."

Salem had guessed something of the sort. It wasn't to say that she fully empathized with the girl, but... "Get to the point." The look on her face was less controlled, anger showing through her.

Terra Cotta had been a perfect hire for the department of technical maintenance. Too perfect for Salem to believe it. It was just too great to have a woman who worked as a technician be absent all day and leave the household to her partner...

' _As far as I know, Gravity and Fire Dust are never used in technology...'_

She was not dumb, after all. Affording a two-three story house in the middle of Argus as a family when space was at a premium inside the Kingdoms... No matter how many radar dishes you fixed, you'd hardly be able to afford it on the salary of a woman with a child and a non-working partner.

"Ex-Specialist. Served under Cordovin for three years before being discharged on grounds of pregnancy. Linked to Jeremy Contour romantically, and from what I've gleaned... Still on pretty good terms with the service. Enough to do some digging on your alias, Mistress." Salem showed her displeasure with a narrowing of her eyes. It was clear to her that there had been more things below the surface...

' _Well... That is a very interesting thing, you know...'_

She was aware of Absinthe turning paler by the second, as her lips quirked into a smile that was as cold as her heart was right now.

' _Perhaps it might've been a bad idea to push Saphron into such a state...'_

The brief spark of guilt that she felt was squashed quickly. It would all be alright. She was not going to let Jaune suffer by having some mole from the Specialists sneak into his family...

' _One daughter of many, a girl that was in need of love... Oh, you were just the perfect little target, weren't you? A naive girl, thinking that an encounter with a dark-skinned woman would just lead to a happy family...'_

She debated briefly about calling Jaune. It would be nice to inform him of his sister's... partner and her allegiances...

' _But...'_

She was always prepared for every eventuality. "We should place a visit to the gravesite... The poor parents must be so distraught... Right, grandmother?" The assassin stiffened, as Absinthe Moor saw her change. Light eyes turned to a deep coppery colour, hair turning slowly into a deep ebony colour, the facial features shifting to reveal similar features.

It was an illusion, crafted with the appeal of youth. She snapped her fingers, resuming the appearance of Selene Umbra, giving a kind smile to the woman that didn't reach her eyes.

"Indeed... mistress."

A snap of the fingers again and the wind ceased, as Absinthe hit the flushing button, taking her hand like an elderly lady should.

"It's such a shame indeed..."

Salem smiled. It was a shame indeed...

She watched with careful eyes from a distance as the confrontation between the two women took place, Saphron's hurried steps back to the car. A look on the girl's face of being broken, of being done with things...

' _A good moment... ahh... how we play the games...'_

Innocence was found in few people... Absinthe shuffled along, her walking cane more of an accessory rather than a need. Salem knew that the woman had the agility of a younger woman, keeping in shape through a rigorous set of exercises, yet the illusion had to be maintained. As she walked up to the couple, she could see the man comfort his partner...

' _Such a stupid little ploy...'_

Just because she had held her suspicions, it did not mean that she killed indiscriminately. She saw the woman straighten, as the two of them approached. "Terra, dearie... Are you alright?" The worried voice of Absinthe, doing her best 'concerned neighbour' speech.

"Miss Moor, and..." Salem smiled, as much as she could.

"Melinda Nyx, grandma needed a little bit of help to move around, since the... accident." She smiled what was probably one of the kindest smiles that she felt, as she looked at the oath-breaker, the woman who had beguiled one of her prince's sisters.

"I'm... I'm fine. Losing Adrian is..."The woman's tears were genuine, Salem could tell. She gave a sad sigh. Empathizing with such people... It was one thing to ensure that the spouse was dismissed... another entirely to harm the ex-partner.

"How is Saphron taking it?" Absinthe asked, in her usual old lady voice, Terra's face hardening a little as she heard the name of her former partner.

 _'Anger... My, did it really hurt when your partner killed your child? You poor,_ _poor_ _dear.'_

"She's claiming that it wasn't her fault... I'm done... No, we're done with her."

Terra looked at her partner, Salem noticing the man looking her over with eyes that meant little good.

_'Hmmm... Curious...'_

"Jeremy Contour, I was Adrian's father... well, me and Terra broke up."

The man reached out to shake her hand and she felt the pull of a Semblance. Internally, she smiled, as she gave a concerned look. Semblances were such weak little things... So easy to beguile. It was but a flex of a primal magic within these lower creatures... She was much stronger than them.

"It must be terrible for you..."

The man's eyes didn't quite hold the same empathy, even though his appearance was a little scruffy. The Semblance wrapped around her, the man's eyes looking particularly interesting. In a remote part of her mind, Salem noted down the effects.

' _One that inspires trust, but with the caveat that the person needs to touch someone else...'_

It was a refined Semblance. One that had the ability to make people trust this man... which meant that he was not to be trusted.

' _I see...'_

She did not imagine that Terra would be alone in her actions... But to see such a Semblance in such a man so closely linked with her... She could see the cues of interest in the man's eyes, the small movement of the body.

' _Oh well...'_

"Thank you... It's... It's tough, but Terra needs me. We're no longer together but..."

Salem had noticed the irregularity in Terra's finances, and the way that the money funnelled into the man's account. They might have been partners once...

' _My... To think that I am speaking to a leech on the family...'_

She wasn't enthused with these results. She had her values and her hopes. To see the poor dear be led by the man… It was a real shame that Terra Cotta and her man had evoked her ire… Such talent might be useful, when the man had been suitably broken in.

' _You should not have touched that which is mine.'_

The man was going to be yet another unfortunate casualty… Alas, it must be thus. She'd have to see whether she could arrange for something whilst at Atlas… There would be a call for a capable protector…

"Oh no… You were such a nice couple."

The faked empathy in the woman's voice showed clearly just how great the deception had gone. To the outside world, Absinthe Moor was just a woman who cared for her neighbours, the little doddering lady who'd fought in the Faunus Rights Revolution…

"We've had to part ways, Miss Moor…"

The woman was nothing if not sympathetic. Salem would have thought it genuine if she hadn't known the truth. There was nothing redeeming about Terra Cotta in her book… The first strike had been when she had dared to investigate…

' _No…'_

There were ways of making lesser women regret. Salem knew well the feeling of regret, as she had felt it once, when the breath had escaped her husband's lips for the last time, when she had carried the burden towards the Gods.

' _Rest easy, Terra Cotta… You are not important in the grand game…'_

A few hurdles in the woman's path, even with the military structure in place. Terra Cotta and her partner Jeremy would find their advancements in their career drying up, slowly…

' _Whenever new information comes… It would be such a shame… I was just going to kill you, my dear… Now it's gotten personal.'_

Perhaps she would try that old trick… It was not that hard to abduct someone if you knew where they lived. It would be... Hmmm, she supposed it would be a nice little gift for the dear ex-partner...

"That's a shame… She was really friendly too. I was outside when the explosion happened… It was a problem in the Dust mechanism, wasn't it?" The sad look on the woman's face was a lie… As if the woman had actually cared for the spawn that she had put onto this world.

"Yes… Yes, they delivered my case of Gravity and Fire Dust to my home, I was supposed to take it into work…" The words were easy, as Absinthe Moor put on a surprised face.

"I wasn't aware that you worked with live ammunition, Terra dear…"

The woman blinked, taken aback by the comment. Absinthe Moor raised her fake hand.

"The Revolution wasn't kind, dearie… When we got issued Fire and Gravity Dust, you knew that you had to blow something up."

' _The lack of knowledge about her neighbours…'_

Salem could see that Terra was mentally backpedalling, from the look of surprise on her face. Terra hadn't known that Absinthe Moor had been in the Faunus Rights Revolt, fighting for the Human side… Saphron knew, because she actually had gotten to know some of the neighbours.

' _How staggering… My, my…'_

"Ah… I do sometimes have to bring in some Dust to the outposts. It's easier, because the commute there is usually with several Huntsmen." The excuse was flimsy, even as Absinthe patted the woman's hand with her own, no doubt gaining more memories.

"I know, dearie… We were supply runners during the Revolt as well. The good ol' girl squad still fought for humanity, even if the animals came at us in droves." Terra gave a laugh that was a touch nervous, as her gaze slid to the side.

"So, you were in the fighting forces back all those years ago?"

The man who was Terra Cotta's partner spoke up, his attention sliding from her to the old woman. Salem did not much care for the way that the man had been observing her cleavage.

"Yeah... Got a few scars too, dearie, nothing a young' un like you should see though..."

Salem turned her attention to the grave, brushing lightly over the small marker as she knelt, the utter lack of emotion inside her as she did so not visible on her face, which obviously was emotionally laden.

"It's such a sad thing to see when a child dies."

The anger inside her welled up, remembering the faces of her daughters. Ozma had killed them, he would've had to... She wasn't at fault, no. She was their mother, she was the queen...

"We're... We're getting back together. Just... not with  _Arc_  in the equation."

The man's words were disposable, as Salem looked up. The man's hand rested on her back, telling her that it'd be okay to get up. To trust the man's words.

"I'm going to move from Argus to be with my granddaughter."

The woman's words drew a slight touch of surprise from Salem, as she wondered where the woman was going with that line of thought, the plan altered.

"Yes, grandmother has said that after the explosion there wasn't much left for her."

Salem improvised, unhappy with the sudden twist that she had been given on the grand plan. It would not do for Absinthe Moor to be out of reach...

"Indeed... Now, let me hug the two of you. You look like you need it."

The old woman hugged, whilst Salem watched. The woman's Semblance was touch-activated as well.

"There, there... We have to make arrangements... My dear cat was caught in the blast."

Salem knew that the woman had no cat... But it was enough of an excuse. The two bereaved parents gave a slow, almost zombie-like nod. "I wish to have her buried in the graveyard for pets... She would have liked it."

"Grandmother, we must go..."

The woman nodded, letting go of the pair. Absinthe's steps were faster, as took longer strides. Salem could spot the calculating look on the woman's face. Clearly something had been gleaned from the woman's memories.

When they got onto the tram, Salem helped her 'grandmother' to one of the seats, sitting down next to her. The knitting tools came out, as Absinthe Moor continued to knit a shawl. Salem did not speak up, as they got out at the place where one of the safehouses was. The door opened with a simple press of the palm, the scanner allowing her entrance, guiding the two of them to the room where they would talk.

"Give me one good reason why you would abandon your post, Absinthe."

The words were not a question, but rather a demand. The illusion of the young woman fell away and her deathly pallor and crimson eyes bored into Absinthe Moor's eyes, as the woman lowered her gaze, like a child standing before its mother.

"They intend to move back to Atlas. The man has suggested it, yet they wish to be able to maintain their standard of living." The answer did not soothe Salem, as it was merely thoughts within the man's head, Absinthe Moor's body language telling her clearly that the woman was fully prepared to accept responsibility.

"I wish to follow after Saphron Arc. Please grant me that wish, Mistress Salem."

Surprise did not show on Salem's features, though the recollection of the earlier comment about taking Saphron Arc as an apprentice did appear.

"As an apprentice, I would imagine that the woman is unfit." The old woman's hard face showed a crude sense of amusement, her eyes glinting with that interest, not even shivering in the presence of a goddess and queen of the world.

"I've seen Terra Cotta's assessment of the Family..." Salem's eyebrows rose, as the assassin chuckled lightly, as if something was very funny to the woman's standards. "Oh... There may not be a suitable heir in Saphron Arc... Yet what I have seen..." The old leather-like tongue brushed over old lips which had bitten down on many a harsh situation.

"I hold within my employ a Faunus man."

Salem said, the woman's face turning sour for an instant before the face turned to its neutral look. It was a setback for the woman, who seemed to deliberate for the time being about something before nodding.

"If he serves you, he is tolerated."

The smile on Salem's face could terrify others, as she saw the devotion within those eyes.

' _The cruel irony is that the two of you hold many similar views...'_

She was hardly the first woman to get along well with her enemy. Salem had lived it, with her marriage to Ozma.

"Good. Mister Callows has some repute within the underworld... See to it that the paths of the two of you do not intersect overly much..."

The assassin nodded, closing her eyes for an instant. Salem knew that the woman was plotting things already, a touch of a smile on the woman's lips.

"The Mad Scorpion... My, you do bring in the stragglers, Mistress."

The smile on Salem's own face was more insidious, as she looked at her Scroll. A buzzing, an incoming call from her dear prince.

' _Night-time in Vale...'_

She had received his call earlier... It wouldn't be out of the ordinary to check up on the young man... Children could be so easily distraught. She knew it well with her own, when they had still been amongst the living.

Another of Ozma's sins, for which the man would pay, dearly.

* * *

The darkness was like a cloak around his shoulders, as the energies inside him smothered the flame. Power rushed through his veins, colour bleeding out of his skin as the power swelled. Flame burned within his hands, as he caught sight of a shadow. A gash along his cheek, Pyrrha in front of him after a moment.

"A futile guess, Master Jaune... No, no, no... There cannot be servitude without power! The Mistress may be upset, but she will never dismiss poor Tyrian... No, no, no... There must be a trial, a battle!"

The man flickered into existence in the flame's light, standing there within the shadows. The man's eyes were a deep purple colour, the smell of blood in the air.

"Be quiet."

His voice held more strength in it as the fire inside him was smothered. Pain rushed through his body, as the man inched back into the shadows, not deigning a response.

Tempestuous power roved through his body like a white-hot flame, searching for a way out, as the energies shifted to the earth. A barrier was thrown up in front of him, a burst of mocking laughter coming from the man who moved in the dark, as Pyrrha gasped.

"He's fast!"

In the darkness, he could see nothing, even as he heard Pyrrha's breathing, her body warm and close. His wrath increased as he smelled the blood on her, the rich blood that should have been spilled by him.

Energies shifted, a light fizzling as lightning wrapped around his fingers. A shadow was caught and a bolt of it shot out, faster than the shadow could move. A sizzling sound, as something hit the ground, one of the man's shoes now made into charcoal.

"Now, that was an interesting trick, Master Jaune... Truly, truly, truly! A trick, a feat, a sound that is neat... Ooh..."

He was aware of the presence behind him, a hand grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Golden eyes looked at him, the man's body present, the smell of something sickly sweet hanging around him. A tap of something against his shoulder, a stab and then, liquid ice sliding through his veins.

"A little tap, close to expire..."

The man was gone, before he could bring the forces to bear, a blast of flame buffeting the walls. There was nothing that caught flame, luckily, even as the ice continued to work through his system. The dark ocean receded, as the ice joined its blackened depths, corrupting and destroying the ice.

"To prepare for your funeral pyre!"

The elements clicked together and a molten blast of rock and flame shot out, hitting something. He could feel the fire work through his system, as he watched the flames lick along the stone, a body pulling free from it with a nimbleness that he felt was inhuman.

"To try a shot like that, perhaps too late... But to die here, that will be your fate!"

Pyrrha was on the man, a flurry of jabs and thrusts with her javelin, her shield blocking several of the swipes of the man, working through her defence. Pyrrha's blood smelled sweet, as he felt himself freezing in place.

The darkness receded, the world turning into scales of gray, his whole body surrendering to the ocean of blackness. He barely noticed his heart stop, as he felt the power go through him. The light snuffed out as he tapped into the powers that had been granted to him by his Mama. Pyrrha had bled.

' _No.'_

An inhuman sound came from his mouth as the power inside him rocketed, his pale skin and crimson gaze beholding the man. The air solidified around the man, his body feeling the strain increase and pinch, squeezing and pulling, as it was hard to breathe...

Tyrian Callows rose into the air before he was slammed down to the ground with a sound like someone bumped into something, the man's body hitting the ground, as his hand flicked. There was no flame for him, there was no time... everything was starting to turn dark, but he would not allow some disloyal beast to harm what was...

' _Mine.'_

Pyrrha slackened, the darkness continuing to course through his body, the flame doused. The man's shimmering flame seemed to dissipate as the man slammed into the ground once more, blood leaking from the man's mouth at the sensation. Flame coursed through him as the elemental energies of Mama's gift flowed through the air. Flames burned in the air.

" **Submit or be destroyed."**

The words were spoken like a king, as he looked at the man. Golden eyes looked almost manic, the broad smile heedless of the danger. One of the man's cheeks had a long gash, undoubtedly courtesy of Pyrrha. Blackness continued to creep into his vision, as his chest hurt.

"Master... No, no... Young Master Jaune... The Mistress will be pleased with this test! Yes, yes... It was my own idea, to see whether you could be the one to f-" The air condensed, the flame flickering out, the man's voice choked off as the bubble of air around his head shrank.

" **Submit."**

The man's head lowered, as the man's eyes closed. Lips moved, as words were spoken that never were to be aired, as the air had condensed.

He let go. Swaying, he reached for Pyrrha. She was at his side, yet he blacked out.

The feeling of a jolt going through his system woke him up, finding himself laid on a coat, Pyrrha's worried eyes looking at him. The lightning Dust crystal that she'd used on him was near-empty, the glow slowly fading from the crystal as she laid it away.

"Jaune? Can you hear me?"

The worry in her voice was great, as he nodded slowly.

' _Everything hurts...'_

"Young Master Jaune..." His gaze rose to the man, who currently was bare-chested, the scars on his body standing out perfectly, a stretch of burnt flesh visible on the upper part of the torso.

"I am at your service. Whatever you command, I shall heed, second to the Goddess' own words."

Jaune wished that he could get up properly. Everything hurt really badly, with his body feeling the impact of the pain still left in the nerves. The ocean had receded a little, the flame of life so small. The darkness yearned, yet the power that it yielded was there.

"You're just an animal that needs to be tamed."

The words came out angrily, as he felt the pain stab inside him once again, the rush of blood as he sat himself up, the man giving a little bow, as if to confirm that.

"I shan't deny that, Young Master Jaune. It is a pernicious little twist, a desire to slay that will never be missed... Yet in service to the one who is divine, I shan't ever waste my time." The man's words were flowery, yet he caught the gist of it.

' _A method to the madness... A test for me, to see whether I was worthy to follow... Truly a foe who shall breach an accord made, in order to sate his rage.'_

He felt stronger, as the anger flowed through him. He looked at Pyrrha, making a motion with his arms. "Could you help me up, Pyrrha?" He felt the pain go through him, with his body still mostly unharmed. Pyrrha looked a lot worse for wear, several cuts on her cheeks and face having started to bleed, the red leaking and crusting on her skin. She looked like a goddess of victory...

She helped him up, the feeling coming to him. He felt the closeness, licking over her cheek as she assisted him. She shuddered, as his tongue made its way up to her ear.

"Thank you, Pyrrha."

It had been close. He had nearly  _died_. His erection felt like it was going to burst, as he smelled her. The life within her was so endearing... so sweet and yet so tender, as his hands slid over her body, touching the armour. She quivered a little at his touch, like a fresh flower that would be plucked, a maid whose flesh he could taste as was his sovereignty over her.

His mouth pressed against his partner's neck, tasting the blood that'd gotten there during the brief fight against Tyrian. She smelled nice, as his hips pressed against her. A gasp, uttered from her mouth, as he leeched the warmth from her. She felt his presence.

"Jaune..."

The warmth wrapped around him, stoking the flame. She couldn't resist, not with how close he was. His tongue traced up, her voice turning breathier. There was a craving, a persistence... A similarity to Weiss, yet not.

"Jaune..."

A smell, peculiar and familiar, as her fingers pressed against his chest. Dainty fingers, armoured with the cloth of control. A woman's touch for a man's chest.

' _ **The weakness to the touch of a man... Invincible, never... A chink in the armour to beguile...'**_

He felt the craving, the need. If he let it control him, she would have her innocence taken here. He restrained himself. Weiss was... Weiss.

The image of driving into Weiss the spear of his might, to see her flush and pant, screaming and whingeing for more, for harder thrusts... To hear her keen and moan and groan, perhaps with the others of her team watching as he drove himself into her. They would see her moan, writhe and love, like a woman was loved by her man.

He was aware that his lips had found Pyrrha's, the warmth slowly leeching into him still, as the kiss lasted, Pyrrha's green eyes looking into his own red ones with uncertainty, a lack of clarity in them. He broke the kiss, his gaze looking away. This was not the behaviour of a young Huntsman... This was the behaviour of a man who used and took away...

"It's... It's okay, Jaune. Your heart stopped..."

The concern in her voice was touching, as his hands squeezed her rump, the little wiggle that she instinctively did making him smile. She smiled back at him, almost shyly. Her cheeks were paler now, the warmth still coming.

"You need the touch... You need another's Aura."

That made sense. The flame inside him was slowly rising, as the ocean of darkness continued. Pyrrha had awakened his Aura, even with his body starting to heat up again. Slowly, colour returned to his features, watching carefully the woman who had awakened that little flame.

"Thank you, Pyrrha..."

She smiled. A smile of a woman. Weiss smiled like that when she was happy for someone. Pyrrha's cheeks were red, leaning against him.

"Nora and Ren would not forgive me if I came home with your body..."

Pyrrha mumbled, seemingly in search of an excuse.

"You would not leave here alive, 'Invincible Girl'."

The man who he had dominated earlier through sheer force of magic spoke, as Jaune watched the man's long braided hair shifting lightly, as he approached.

"Your aura whittled away... Your flesh feeling the sting... No... The sweet kiss of death... I have taken down better men and women than you, Miss Nikos." It was not a lie. He could detect no lie in those words, which meant that the truth had been spoken.

Pyrrha looked like she was willing to challenge that assertion, yet he held up his hand to forestall the argument. It was time to call his mama. She knew the truth of the world... She knew a lot of things.

The call connected a moment later, the screen showing a waiting symbol before his mama appeared, the look on her face slightly better with her complexion healthier.

"Jaune... And you might be?"

The tone shifted abruptly, from warmth to something that sounded faintly questioning, the redhead watching carefully over his shoulder.

"Pyrrha Nikos, ma'am. We... well, Jaune is my team leader." The smile was back on mama's face, as she parsed the information. He knew that she would like Pyrrha... Pyrrha was great.

' _You will be even greater when you're finally joined with me...'_

Weiss did seem to adore Pyrrha... Images of the two young women side-by-side, his hands busy with toying with their bodies. Gasps and groans, shudders and deep breathy moans... an enticing sight, yet the power that flowed into him was hardly something inconsequential.

"Tyrian has tested me. I survived."

There was a moment where his Mama froze up completely, going stock-still. Her blue eyes shifted, turning a hateful deep red colour, her facial features twisting into an angry manner before they relaxed once more, the smile on her lips never fading.

' _She's angry...'_

"That's good, Jaune... I would have really been upset if he had killed you." The tone she used was not so light as it seemed, as her eyes looked in the direction of Pyrrha.

"You should wash your face, dear. Blood is unbecoming of such a beautiful young woman... The partner of my little prince will need to be elegantly groomed..."

"I will make sure to look my best when he introduces us all to you, Miss Arc."

The misunderstanding that Pyrrha had made about Selene and her relation to him he would clarify later on.

A thoughtful look came to the woman's face, as the bruises seemed to have remained. He really wanted to know who had laid a hand on his mama... The man must be the worst of bastards to ever do something like that to his mama.

"Do inform my dear Tyrian that I will call him after he has brought you to the airship docks. Children should not be out playing in the streets at such a time, my dear." Mama really cared. He smiled, as he knew that mama meant well.

"Do inform him that I am terribly disappointed in him, no... I am upset."

The Scroll's volume was loud enough to hear, the man flinching like he'd been burnt with a hot poker. Jaune saw the conflict in the man's eyes, as his gaze dropped down to the floor.

' _To punish or to let the man be indebted...'_

"It's normal for people to test out the skills of their charge, right?"

He said, his eyes watching the man perk up. It was an attention that seemed like an animal ready to strike or to dash away.

' _Easy... Incidental or perhaps emotional?'_

"Jaune, there is a certain modicum of respect that I would like to see from the lesser people against their betters... You cannot forgive every slight against you... You are higher than them in the food chain."

He smiled, one that he knew would put his mama in a better mood. He squeezed Pyrrha, who flushed lightly at the touch.

"He's tested me... I mean, I went through Initiation at Beacon... Don't be too harsh on him, mama."

His mama's eyes were conflicted. She had said that he should use every means at his disposal to ensure that he got what he deserved...

"Oh... Very well. Inform him of my disappointment with his actions. I will speak with him upon the morrow."

Mama was weak when he pleaded... It would be for the best...

' _Oh yes... A Huntsman who can take my partner on, who nearly slew me... It wouldn't do to let mama waste him...'_

Skill and power went a long way. Training that he could not get anywhere else, even with Pyrrha helping out... Mama wasn't here right now, so he had less observers.

"Sleep well, my beautiful child. Should you perish... The world will see a storm of flame and blood. That I promise..." The words weren't a lie, as she debated for a moment, her eyes going to something out of sight.

"I will make sure that Saphron arrives swiftly, Jaune. There's... There's been a fight between her partner's ex and her... Your father did nothing... Mister Rainart managed to keep the young man back, but..."

Anger flushed through his veins, as he imagined the man doing nothing indeed. It was just like his father to merely watch on whilst others hurt.

' _Abandon your dreams... You should just be a farmer...'_

His oldest sister was hurt... That wouldn't do. He'd not had much contact with the woman post-ceremony, but to hurt his big sister...

Images of inflicting pain, of tormenting the woman Saphron had married... Letting her know what a massive mistake it had been to spurn his loving big sister. He knew nothing more than the desire to cause her pain.

"Jaune... Jaune? Dear?"

The call from his mama jerked him out of his thoughts, his reflection showing that his skin had gone pale and his eyes were now a burning red once more.

"Don't worry..."

If Mama said that, she wanted him not to worry. "Everything will be alright... She'll be with you in a few days. I will instruct Tyrian to properly prepare a bedroom for her. Don't forget that your agent is coming to visit you too..." He smiled. His big sister and Adelheid. Mama was too concerned, but he hoped that Saphron and Adelheid could be good friends.

Selene blew a little kiss at him, as he shut the Scroll connection off after his mama had disconnected the call from her end, looking at the man. "Selene is disappointed in you." The man's eyes were wide with that panic, his gaze down as the man quivered for a moment. There seemed to be something ready to erupt, the man's head shaking and trembling as his eyes looked up at him.

"You... You made her not so mad... The Goddess would have struck me from this place... Yes, yes... Tyrian would no longer be there... No longer there." The man's voice was emotional, slightly manic in nature and tone. There was a frantic look in those golden eyes, as the man bowed deep. The gaze never left him, the head almost unnaturally angled.

"Ask not the Scorpion why he stings, yet blame the turtle for why it sinks..."

The man's words were cryptic, yet showed no malice, the eyes of the man never leaving him, as he straightened. "Master Jaune, this lowly Tyrian is at your service. No outside blade shall lay upon your flesh to harm, Master." The upgrade had happened suddenly. No longer was it 'Young Master Jaune', but rather it was 'Master Jaune' at this time.

"I think it might be time for us to head back to Beacon... What do you say, Pyrrha?"

The girl snapped from a daze, looking away from him, a faint smile on her face. The suspicion in her eyes was still there when she looked at the man who had attacked them, yet there was a trust in him.

' _And from that trust, your heart is opened, the treasury ready to be pillaged...'_

"That'd be grand." Pyrrha's trust in him had never faded. The feeling of her arm there to support him as he walked with Tyrian towards where the car had been parked. The trip back to the airship docks was silent, as he let himself wonder about things, plans and ideas. Pyrrha's hand had wrapped around his, as he glanced at the reflection in the rear-view mirror, her expression looking like it was thoughtful.

He felt the warmth inside her, the life and the power… He felt himself thinking about how it would feel to take her, to claim her and make her gasp and moan. His finger slid over her palm, a motion slow and deliberate, her breathing growing a little lower.

"Jaune?"

Her voice drew him from his thoughts, his eyes meeting her green ones. He could see that she was a little concerned, as her smile warmed him.

"We've arrived."

He met Tyrian's gaze as he got out of the car. The man was still shirtless, the coat having been discarded, the scars visible. "She will call you in the morning." The man knew of his mama's disapproval, the golden eyes watching him, as the man merely nodded in subservience.

"Thank you, Master Jaune."

The respectful tone of the man was nothing but the reverence that was required for someone who had such a great mama as he did, as he smiled. The man's eyes sparked, as Jaune caught the man's desire to lash out.

"She may not be as kind as I am… But you did not manage to kill me. Is it not a beneficial thing to receive the grace of the son of a goddess?"

The man's term for his mama, perhaps true, perhaps false, was thrown out to see the response. It was a feeling he had, as he witnessed the response. A curling of the lips, the eyes glowing with an intensity, the purple colour bleeding into the man's eyes.

"Yes, yes... It is, it is! Master Jaune... I shall endeavour to ensure that your sister is given the best of welcomes... The Mistress has foretold that I shall have guests, guests! Tyrian will ensure that there will be none who dare snoop around for the Mistress' guests!"

The man's verbose speech was a little odd to get a hold of, yet Jaune could see the mind that hung behind that speech. Odd though it might be, speech-wise, the man's insight had been something that he could see there. A predatory insight, watching clearly for weakness... and seeing only strength inside him.

' _The world is so easily beguiled...'_

"Have a good rest. I'll give you a call in a day or so. Mama won't be so bad." He knew that she wouldn't do anything bad. She was his mama, after all.

Thirty minutes later, they entered the Beacon Academy grounds once more, Pyrrha no longer supporting him, as he felt he had the strength to keep on moving. Looking at the massive academy that stood there like a castle, he felt the urge to laugh for some reason, as he looked at Pyrrha.

"Care to join me in the castle, my princess?"

She smiled, as he offered her his arm. They were together as partners, banged up but still alive. The scars of battle were still on their bodies, yet they had forged through the fire and the flames to arrive at the point where they could be counted as having been alive at the end of it.

She took the shower first, as he dealt with Nora and Ren. Ren looked worried, the delicate hands already rubbing over some of the sore spots on his chest. The young man's scent was floral, as Nora seemed to do her best to contain herself, a look on her face that held concern.

"He must have spared you the worst! I mean, come on! Doing such a thing to a cute scraggly fellow like you is just a crime!"

Nora's motions and arm gestures made her chest wobble interestingly. He briefly wondered whether Nora would be better at sex than Weiss, before he squashed that thought away somewhere, Ren's delicate fingers pressing against the spot where his chest had been massaged by Pyrrha in order to revive him.

"It was more of a test of my skills..."

It had been an attempt to murder him. That much he could glean from Tyrian's words, the man's behind-the-scenes motivations as clear as day, just from that look in the eyes. Downplaying it to his team might be wrong, but he knew that if he told them the truth... there would be complications.

The needle pushed into the skin, as Ren adjusted his delicate hands a little, looking at him. Ren's hair was half-parted, Nora still moving along with a lengthy excited rant.

"... made it look like an accident! Rennie! We should give Jaune congratulations!"

"Nora, he's been hurt... We're not going to give him a hug."

The words of the young man made sense, as he smiled at him, a faint wavering smile that reached the eyes.

"But I am happy you are still alive. You feel like a good person."

The thoughts that went through his mind were unhealthy and yet healthy... The urge to find Weiss and get a re-do of this evening was nearly irresistible, Nora's eyes blazing, as she got up in his face. "Yes! Yes! He's a good person, Rennie! He looks at us like we're cool people!"

"Well, you are a nice girl, Nora."

The ginger girl looked at him for the longest of moments, her eyes looking directly into his own. He watched, as her eyes seemed to narrow and relax, flexing and twitching, his gaze sliding from her eyes down to her body, then up. He couldn't remain in one place with his eyes, as he had thoughts of making the bedsprings squeak and groan, to rock that body like it should be rocked.

"Exactly. Pyrrha is lucky that she got you... Because if I would have gotten you, you'd be getting the Nora treatment! Yee-haw!"

He wasn't sure what the 'Nora treatment' was, but it was definitely something that made Ren groan. Of course, that could just be because they were totally not 'together-together', but Jaune figured that it might just be something between the two of them.

The door opened an Pyrrha walked out, wearing a towel and a smile. How easy it seemed to have been to get comfortable around him, after having fought together. "The shower is yours, Jaune."

"Thank you, Pyrrha." He thanked her, passing her by and plucking one of the towels off the rack, one of the fluffy ones that he'd brought.

As he stepped into the shower, he briefly gave it thought about the way that he had handled things...

His heart hurts... So it might just be that the power required more Aura to bolster his own? It was worth exploring, given how close he and Pyrrha had been. She'd been so warm, whilst he was so cold.

* * *

The food tasted bland. As she and her dad and Mister Rainart sat in one of the many eateries in Argus, Saphron Arc felt the strain of the day hit her. The gooseflesh that ran over her body whenever she saw her father's face, the images of Terra being angry with her...

"I've got to go to the bathroom."

She mumbled in excuse, glad to see that she received no comment. The Scroll in her pocket was there. She'd call her friend...

The dialing tone rang twice, before it was answered.

"Hey, Addie."

Adelheid's face showed clear marks of stress, as she wore a set of clothing that looked ragged, her pretty blonde face staring back at her. "Hey Saph... How's things?" The little joke that they'd had going on was enough, as she briefly mused on things.

"Not... super, really. Met my ex-partner at the graveyard."

Saphron knew that the bandage was still on her face, as the ornament had hit her hard in the forehead.

"We're... Life's so messed up, Addie."

Adelheid, on the other part of the line, gave a soft nod. "It's all going to be okay. We're friends, aren't we?" Saphron supposed that they were. She was technically his brother's publishing agent, but they could be friends.

"Yeah... I'll admit, I've not slept well... Did..." Saphron halted her sentence, as she realized what she was going to ask.

' _Did my father rape your boss?'_

"Did my..." She made a gesture with her hand to indicate the subject. "Do...  _that_?" Adelheid's face told her all that she needed to know. The eyes that closed, a soft blowing of air through the nose, and an expression that spoke volumes.

"Miss Umbra... Yeah, Mister Rainart said as much. She's a strong woman, but..." Adelheid looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

' _But WHAT?'_

"Cases like this aren't prosecuted very often... The scandal of a Huntsman rapist... It's... It's not good for people to see their heroes fall..." Saphron felt cold on the inside, shifting a little in the dress that she wore.

' _So... he isn't...'_

She felt nauseous. She felt so sick. Adelheid's concerned look was warming, yet she felt so sick and twisted inside...

' _But that's... That's unfair!'_

"It's hard, even with evidence. If you've been in the service for a few decades... If the brand is good and you're high in the polls..."

The words were damning. Her dad might get away with it. He might be free to...

' _He might do that to an-'_

She paled. Setting her Scroll down, she turned and vomited into the toilet. Bile and the remnants of coffee and the bagel that she'd had splattered into the toilet, as the thought had completed itself in her mind. More slime and vile fluids came out of her mouth, as she shuddered.

Her mind was already going through the next step. If he was getting away scot-free with rape, what was preventing him from doing the same to  _her?_  She hadn't been the favourite ever since she'd been with Terra, since her partnership with the woman had been formalized...

"Saph? Saph? Are you alright?"

The dry heaves lessened, as she tried to get a handle. The toilet flushed with a press of the button.

' _No, he'd never... He'd never lay a hand on me... No...'_

She shivered, as she flushed. The toilet bowl was clean, but her mind felt filthy. "I just had a bad thought." She mumbled, softer than she'd intended. Her hand picked her Scroll up, as she pressed the flush button again. The sound was comforting, like her mind was washed and cleaned.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through... Losing your partner and your baby, and then hearing about your father doing such a thing..."

Adelheid's voice sounded like she didn't, Saphron knew. It was that twisting knife of knowing your father would get away with rape, simply because he was a Huntsman.

' _Would he...'_

The question rose, as she remembered the bad nightmare. Hearing his voice growl her name in her ear, remembering...

" _That's a good girl... Terr, we should get her in a better state... I think the stuff is starting to wear off a bit." The voice was familiar, she could feel the pain, as a moan rippled from her mouth. The sensation of pain was temporary, as she felt a little airy and drifted away._

_Terra was there with her, right? Why did it feel like she could trust the man who was... having sex with her? Wait? Was she... oh, there was Terra... She was carrying their baby, so it wouldn't be a problem._

" _She's a real cute one, Terr. You've always had an eye for beauty, even if this one's a dyke."_

_The words were hurtful, but she felt so good. She giggled lightly, feeling how Terra stroked her hair. She loved Terra, yes... That's all that mattered, after all._

She had...

' _No...'_

Tears came from her eyes as she looked down at her groin. She'd...

_A flash of something, going right into her, a groaning in her ear as she knew she could trust the man. She had to trust him because he was important, right?_

' _Oh gods... Oh...gods. It wasn't a nightmare... She said that I'd tossed and turned and...'_

Saphron shuddered, as helplessness, anger and frustration bubbled within her. She'd been... She'd been...

"Saph?"

Adelheid's voice was there, Saphron realizing that she was hyperventilating. A light creak of the door, as she whimpered. "Saph, please, talk to me."

"I remembered bad things, Addie..."

She felt like a child. Helpless. Alone. Afraid. She wanted to ask why, she wanted to be held and told that it'd be all okay... That she hadn't been...  _raped_. She felt filthy and disgusted.

She couldn't talk to mom. She couldn't talk to dad... Her sisters were out of the question and Addie might... she might understand, just a bit. That left... "I'm... I'm going to call Miss Umbra." She had to apologize for her father's deeds. She had to...

She remembered when that woman's partner had come inside of her. The sick sensation didn't leave her.

' _Oh gods... oh gods...'_

"It's going to be fine... Saph, it's going to be okay." She didn't think it'd be okay. She didn't think it'd ever be okay, but... but...

"I'm still here, and I'm not giving up on you... Think about your brother. He's still there, too? Would he not defend you?"

A little flash of hope. He...

Jaune would protect her, because she was weak. It was one of those things that had always gotten him beaten up at the schoolyard because he had to be the hero... She could see it in his eyes... He would protect what he loved.

"He... He would." She mumbled, as she looked down. She could see it dripping out, the haze of...

'O _h gods, oh gods...'_

"Then... Trust your brother. With such a wonderful sister, how could he ever be a bad guy?"

The words were hardly untrue. She could trust her brother. That dumb little goof would never let his sisters be hurt, even if he got hurt in the process.

"Thanks, Addie... I'm..." Emptiness welled inside her, as she began to feel slightly better. She might've been...  _used_... But she wasn't out of the game. "I'm... Thank you." The smile on her friend's face was genuine and encouraging, as Saphron's face set into her own smile.

"I'm always here if you need to call me." She smiled, looking at her friend. A door opened up and someone called out to her, a soft 'Adelle' on the speaker. Adelheid smiled a little brighter.

"Mom, this is my friend Saph."

A woman who obviously was related to Adelheid appeared on the screen, a smile on her lips. "Hey there, Miss Blau." She had to act normal. She couldn't be seen as weak.

"Girl problems?"

The woman asked, giving her daughter a look. The feather duster in her hands was well-worn, as the small hair net that she wore kept most of the dust out of it.

"She'd had a bad breakup, mom. Sapphire is one of my friends."

She saw Adelheid wink, conspiratorially. The name was faked, but she supposed that it'd be normal with famous people... Hidden names, different spellings.

"How sad. Are you two broken up because of issues in your marriage?"

The bitter look on her face, as she bit her lower lip, looking down. "Oh, that was insensitive of me... Sorry, dear."

"No... No... It's okay, I just need some time to get back on my feet... I've..." The sad smile on her face didn't fool her, as she realized that she'd had... she'd had...

"I've just gotten out of a toxic relationship. They were seeing someone else and... Things aren't great. The court will be issuing me a summons, I imagine..."

The woman gave a sound of concern, as she laid a hand on Adelheid's shoulder, seemingly in support of her friend.

"Adelheid has connections. She'll help out, right?"

Saphron tried to smile, but she couldn't. She felt... She felt alone. Miss Umbra had been raped...  _She_  had been raped...

"Of course... We'll be meeting up in Vale before I'm off to Vacuo."

The woman's excuse was there, as she knew it. Hidden agenda's, client confidentiality.

"Sapphire, things are going to be alright... We're friends, aren't we?"

She nodded. They were friends. A knocking on the door. "Miss, are you alright? Your father is a little worried..." The man was concerned for her. A dark thought in her mind wondered whether she had to get a chastity belt to guard her own womanhood...

"Yeah, I was just... just taking the time to call a friend. Monthly flow." She made the excuse, giving the apologetic look to Adelheid and her mother, who looked understanding.

"Do you require help?" She made a negative sound, as she slid the call closed. It shut down a moment later, leaving her to exit the stall. One of the staff of the eatery had a concerned look on her face as she stood beside the stall, as Saphron gave a little smile.

"Bad reaction to the medication, as well as needing to call a friend... I forgot to get a pad." The excuse was always valid, as the woman understood.

Five minutes later, and with a pad in, she walked out of the bathroom, spotting her father and Mister Rainart seated at the table. The cup of iced tea that she'd had there had most of the ice in it melt already, but she felt a twinge of something in her gut as her father looked at her.

_Disgust._

She didn't show it on her face, putting the smile on that'd always kept people guessing. She knew well that the man was not to be trusted...

' _She said that I could think of her as another mother, right?'_

It was time to call Selene Umbra. She had to apologize... and to talk. If Terra was going to sue her...

She'd need money.

Lots of it.

* * *

**A Semblance with a Trust Me vibe is a good sign that it isn't going to be held by someone who can be trusted.**

**The gears are in motion!**


	16. Familia Incipio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelheid at the migration office, Jaune and his team's first Combat Class, Saphron hit with the stark realisation that she will need to beg Selene Umbra... and Salem, watching the plan come together.

 

Adelheid Blau roused herself from the slumber that wrapped around her. She had been disturbed by the sight of her new friend in such distress, to see what had happened to the nice young woman when the emotions were heavy to bear. She remembered that look on the woman's face as she said that she remembered something bad. Her mother had commented about how it'd been unfortunate for the poor girl to be left without a partner, some sympathy that had not felt really proper.

It was a sad situation. Miss Umbra, her employer, a woman who had wealth at her disposal to hire her for one of the most generous salaries that she'd ever seen, had been raped by the man who was Saphron's father. She had seen no reason to doubt the words of Mister Rainart, nor had she been the one to doubt the word of the woman.

The young man who she would be helping on the path to stardom looked to be a better sort of man compared to his father, and she wondered briefly if the apple fell far from the tree. Knowing Saphron from their talks, she could not imagine that the young man would be anything like his father, Saphron having been nothing but glowing in her words. It had been good, chatting with a young woman her age, though the situation sucked for her.

As she pulled herself out of her bed, she looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung next to her closet, looking at the strands of hair that hung in disarray, her tongue sliding over her lips, inhaling slowly and letting herself gather the will once more to endure the morning light.

Half of her belongings had already been put into storage for the move to Vale, though she had not informed her mother of her current residence yet. The confidentiality clause was strict, yet understandable. People's families could be untrustworthy with information about celebrity Huntsmen, letting it come out that their daughter managed some hotshot like Neptune Vasilias or something and then have them swamped by the media.

Anyone worth their salt would keep their general location mostly oblique. Adelheid supposed that she'd have to go and slip into the role of a sister to Saphron, perhaps make up a little bit of a backstory.

_'She'd not mind terribly much...'_

It was pretty good to have a sister. She'd very much been an only child, so it was nice to just... get along. Saphron was a kind woman, despite all that happened to her. It made her want to hug her new friend. No matter how the contract went, she knew that her new friend was a woman who had been raised with good morals.

_'Yes...'_

Tying her hair in a ponytail and emerging from her bedroom, she got downstairs, spotting her mother and father sitting there. The man's face was pale and his eyes a little bloodshot, the look on his face weary, as he watched her for an instant, Huntsman eyes looking at her. Adelheid knew that being a Huntsman was a dangerous profession, but her father's protectiveness seemed to be even greater than most fathers for their daughter... though she'd heard some horror stories back in school about girls who had to be sequestered away by their father because of the fear that they'd go and be with boys that her father disapproved of.

"Ready for the big move, Adelheid?"

The man's Scroll rang, a short two beeps and a click, as he raised it. She smiled and hugged him. She caught sight of a notification on the display of the Scroll, some abbreviated letters that meant that the man's time here was nearly done.

"Sure thing, dad. I'll make sure that Vacuo is beautiful and Adel-Approved!"

The excuse was good, the man undoubtedly knowing that it would be important for security reasons that she keeps the real location obscured. The suitcases that carried her stuff with her were already prepared to be loaded in a car and driven to the shipyard.

"I love you, princess."

The smile on the man's face as she rubbed over his scruffy cheek, the glint in his eyes adoring as he hugged her, the smell of sandalwood and spice invading her nostrils, knowing that he loved her as much as she loved him.

"I'll be out of here soon. You should swing by if you're ever around Vacuo, dad."

The look in the man's eyes was determined, just because she'd said that, knowing that it would be another preachy statement from him.

"You shouldn't hang around hoodlums whilst you are there. I wish not to hear that my daughter died because she was hanging around some nomads who stabbed her for drinking the wrong tea."

She wasn't sure whether that was true or not, giving a laugh.

"I'll try not to drink tea."

She mentally reminded herself that alcohol was strictly off-limits as well. Since she'd signed the contract, it'd been tense on the front of that. She wanted to have a drink, a good long rest and the feeling of having a sense of connection again.

"No alcohol either. Your mother told me that you came home drunk again a few w-"

She mentally tuned out the preachy speech, knowing that the man would continue on for a while about his daughter not becoming an alcoholic. The man wasn't much of a drinker, so she could understand that there was a need to comment of her own alcohol consumption, though her mother tolerated it, since it had been her own money that she was burning.

' _Gods, what I wouldn't do for a good guy with his head screwed on straight...'_

She'd like to have a relationship again. The thing with Saphron Arc was making her feel a little bit uncertain about her chances of getting a partner that she could trust fully... It wasn't really something that put the faith in relationships in her heart, but that was just her own hang-up, she supposed.

Vale must have some good-looking guy who'd be able to take the reins and tame the mighty Adelheid Blau, professional publisher of a cute blonde Huntsman who looked like he'd be made out of gold and profit... Yeah.

And if she'd pegged the young man right, she could guess that he wouldn't be averse to helping her out a bit with the stuff that'd be delivered. Some of the furniture that she'd be taking with her was, of course, a bit too heavy for a young woman like her to carry...

' _Oh... there's no harm in admiring an earnest young set of teenage men carrying my stuff...'_

She bit her lower lip at the thought of said teenage young men wearing little more than a few shirts, before placing the couch and enquiring whether she'd needed a hand with some other pieces of furniture.

' _Okay, that's probably a bit too much, but if they're my type...'_

She definitely was the type of girl who wouldn't mind a set of hands on her 'furniture', especially with teenagers that fought for the survival of the brave civilians. Just...

' _Yeah, there's the contract... Hmm...'_

She guessed that Miss Umbra would be pretty unsympathetic to an excuse like 'They looked like they needed to blow off some steam and I happened to be willing to lend a hand with my eh... hands. Then I totally tripped and eh... fell.'. She was not going to look forward to that conversation, because the woman was like a Grimm dragon with her looks and her mind...

' _Yeah... And these little thoughts need to be shoved away rather than to act on them...'_

She grabbed her coat and walked out of the house after saying goodbye to her dad, already mentally planning the official transfer of her goods towards a foreign country. She was at the office for migration nearly half an hour later, the tram having delivered her in the spot after the long loop, enough for her to get the proper authorization for leaving Argus on business.

The register of people had to be maintained, and she was not going to do below-deck handling unless she had to. The severe-faced woman looking at her like she was the scum that roamed the streets after a particularly nasty party with a lot of booze made her worry for a moment that her appearance wasn't all up to the standards of professionalism.

"To Vale, yes?"

The woman said, sliding the folder over to her, opening it for her. "Sign here, on the dotted line, that you understand that Argus is no longer responsible upon your arrival at Vale for your upkeep and the unemployment benefits are to be ceased immediately."

She looked through the written forms for a brief moment, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, a gesture that she'd tried hard to break, as she scanned the form for any aberrant wordings.

Decreeing that it was in order, she signed the form with her 'best' signature, the one with loops and curls and a flourish. She smiled a little at the ensuing result, watching with some care as she noticed the woman pull the forms back and check them, her eyes going over the carefully made signatures, the ill trust within the woman's eyes enough.

"This looks to be in order, miss Blau. You are aware that Argus procedure is to verify your status of living with the Atlesian military, yes?"

She nodded. The Atlas military base had to verify credentials and such before they would give the okay for a migrant to move, in order to keep the place orderly and without much crime.

"I do. I hope that Vale will bring me a good bit of luck."

_'And money...'_

"I wish you good luck in your endeavours, Miss Blau. May we see you visit us once more soon in good health."

The customary goodbye was something that had come with Atlas' influence in the city.

As she made her way out, she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair, the woman already standing there at one of the other booths. "Saph!" The tall form of Mister Rainart stood next to the woman as she half-turned around.

The smile that lit up her friend's face was warm, as if the sun had started to shine, Adelheid making her way with a brightness in her movements. Right now, Saphron needed positivity in her life, rather than the bad thoughts. She didn't spot some dude looking like her dad, so that was a positive thing. Mister Rainart wasn't that bad-looking as a father-figure, but she'd imagine that Saphron probably wouldn't want to be around men too much right now.

"Is everything alright?"

She debated for a moment whether they should go for some tea or something or just to catch up. She knew that she would need to go to the transport authority to get the signatures on the paperwork for the shipping of some of her goods to Vale.

"Yes... Talking to you helped a little. I'll be... I'll give Miss Umbra a call today, whilst I'm in the plane. I'm... I'm done, Adel."

The smile on Adelheid's lips didn't fade, as she knew that Selene Umbra had the means to make a lot of things in this world go just a touch smoother and swifter. "I'm just..."

There was a touch of sadness to her voice. "I want to see my little brother and my sisters again. Mom..." Adelheid could imagine how the woman might look to Saphron's eyes, to be wed to a brute of a man. She could imagine Saphron's dad with long hair, a touch of grey on his temples, perhaps a few scars in the face. A real brute who could do something to a woman and try to shut her up with a punch to the face.

"But..."

Saphron looked uncertain, as behind her the clerk cleared her throat.

"Miss Arc, we are still in the process of processing your transfer to the Kingdom of Vale."

Adelheid looked sympathetic.

"Need a hand, 'big sis'?"

She asked, as she knew the forms that Saphron would have to sign.

"I just filled in mine earlier. I'll be down to the transport authority to get my stuff sent to Sanus. Shipping containers just aren't super on the seas, so I'm splurging a bit on air-lift. Here..."

She pointed at the proper line. "Signature over here, and read through the exit forms properly. Don't worry, I've dealt with this a few times. All part of the job." Saphron gave a wan smile as she seemed to come to some conclusion that amused her.

"Guess my little brother is going to have to beat you off with a stick if you're so knowledgeable, eh?"

Adelheid grinned at the older woman, giving a content little sigh as she mused about it.

_'Oh, now that you've said it...'_

"It'd be one stick getting beat, big sis... Yep. I've got the bikini ready for a sexy hot summer modelling session!"

It was appropriate for the beach. Small, but still covering most of the naughty bits. A sex on the beach cocktail was just her style, preferably with a bit of good company.

"Oh? Something that'll knock my boots off too?"

The question made Adelheid pause for a moment.

_'Oh yeah, she was a lesbian... Funny how you could forget such a thing, Adelheid.'_

"Maybe if you're a good girl..."

Adelheid teased, Saphron's grin a little more lively than before.

"I can be a good girl... If given an incentive."

The cough from the clerk that was still in the process of making the arrangements drew them out of their little tease-game, Adelheid grinning a little to herself. This was going along fine! This older sister of the boss-lady's godson definitely had a good mouth on her to throat a tease back.

' _Perhaps we can even be drinking buddies! She can go for the girls, I can take the cute guys!'_

With the paperwork taken care of, she allowed herself a cheeky smile. "So... We'll probably see each other later, or are you heading to Vale this afternoon?" She had to try and see whether Saphron would like to be cheered up. She felt like she owed the girl a bit for yesterday's sickness.

"This afternoon, no... I think I'll call Miss Umbra."

The look on Saphron's face was conflicted, as she looked away. "Dad is still working with some of the authorities here, he said that he'd be seeing me off at the airport..."

' _Well, I guess that we'll be in touch. No offence, Saph, but I don't want to be in the same room as that man.'_

She didn't want to be around a man who could do that to a woman that she nominally respected as the payer of her bills.

"Hey, Saph... if you need me, I'll... You've got my Scroll number, right?"

The smile on her friend's face was brighter than before, as she nodded with some enthusiasm.

"Let's go shopping when we're in Vale. We're going to be roomies!"

The look on her friend's face was better now, as she hugged her.

"Thanks, I... I know that things are going to be better... They have to get better, because... Because otherwise..."

Adelheid brushed a finger over her friend's back, right down the spine. It was such a sad case of events that had happened, yet she knew well that there would be another day for Saphron to crawl up out of that pit of darkness.

"It's going to be fine. I'm not just Jaune's publisher, but I'll also be your friend."

Adelheid knew that she'd have to build her friend circle up again in Vale, but that hardly was a problem for her. The tapping on the ground of a cane was loud, as Saphron seemed to relax.

"Miss Moor!" The hug was abandoned, as Adelheid turned around to look at an old lady walking towards them. The aged face looked vibrant still, as the prosthetic hand looked like it had been fitted well.

"How are you?"

The woman smiled kindly. Adelheid immediately could see that Saphron was excited to see the old lady.

_'One of the neighbours, perhaps?'_

"Good, good... There wasn't much damage except the windows shattering, dearie... I am so sorry for your loss."

The sad look on Saphron's face Adelheid could see, even as Saphron hugged the old woman with gentleness in her motions.

"It's... It's fine, Miss Moor. Why are you here?"

The old woman smiled at Adelheid for a moment, before her attention turned to Saphron.

"Why, I'm moving to Vale. There's not much left here, with the space demolished... Those poor people..."

The woman looked sad, Adelheid noted, as Saphron looked emotional.

"Do you need help moving? Are you okay?" The old woman patted Saphron's hand, her eyes still sharp, in her old age.

"Everything will be taken care of, dearie... You will be in Vale as well, yes?"

Saphron smiled again, the smile much kinder than before.

"Yes, yes... If you need any help, let me know."

There was a purpose in Saphron now, Adelheid could see, already working to make the woman slightly lighter in mood. The old woman, Miss Moor, smiled softly, patting Saphron's shoulder again.

"I've got some assistance. Don't count these old bones out just yet..."

There was a look on that aged face which was confident, as Saphron smiled. "But you can come over for tea, yes. The agent I have sent to look for housing said that there'd be a place available in the eastern district of Vale... It's been nearly fourty years since I last visited Vale... Ahh, the great times of past..."

"War pension... Good for getting a house relatively cheap. They remember our service, Saphron."

The wink that the old biddy gave to Saphron was conspiratorial, as the metal hand raised slightly. "You get to pinch a cute guy's bottom too and act innocent."

"Miss Moor! That's cheeky!" The woman nodded, smiling and unveiling a little smirk that was conspiratorial.

"That's what I said to the guy on the tram too, girl."

Saphron gave a soft giggle, the weight of the day seemingly lightening for an instant. "Now... I do need to get to that clerk for the paperwork. I was going to inquire with your former partner about where you had moved to, but it was... well, the poor dear isn't in much of a state. Truly saddening to see the two of you break up."

"We've... We've split our ways. She goes left, I go right... She blames me for the death of... little Adrian."

Saphron's voice was a little thicker, the memory of the woman who had loved her there. Adelheid hadn't seen the woman, but she got the general gist of it from talking to Saphron. A woman who had been busy with her work to support the family, who had trusted Saphron to take care of the child that she had birthed into this world.

"As long are you are happy, Saphron. That's all that matters. You were not at fault. Dust explosions happen... It wasn't your fault, dearie."

Saphron smiled at the old woman, sighing softly. "I should plod along. I do expect to hear from you, young lady!" As the woman ambled away, Saphron sighed softly.

"Heavy feelings?" Adelheid asked, as Saphron nodded.

"She was my neighbour, across the street. We always had a moment to chat. She doesn't trust technology much, but I guess that it was just enough for the blast to ruin her fine dishes." There was a melancholic glint in Saphron's eyes, as Adelheid patted the girl's arm.

"But it's nice that she's going to Vale too. Argus might just have too many bad memories..."

Adelheid tried to clarify, Saphron smiling gently at the old woman's back, the cane swung at the legs of a young man.

"She's lived in various places. She told me stories about how Haven Academy was built... She's old. But it is nice to see that she's coming to Vale too. I like her. Adel... Let's get that shopping trip  _and_  some ice-cream when we're both in Vale, alright?" Saphron's voice sounded better, at least from the sound of it.

' _Ice-cream and a shopping spree...'_

"Bring your brother and we'll make it a shopping spree for three!"

She offered, excitement already in her nature. Shopping was great to get a good look at what the client's sense of style was... and to get something nice to wear for when they'd go clubbing. Saphron looked like the type who'd like to be out and about.

' _In Vale, we'll start to get our lives on... That sounds like a good slogan, I suppose...'_

She was going to be producing the best Huntsman of the year, or at least do the damn best to make it so! No matter what, she'd keep looking at the bright side of things...

After she'd had a drink to celebrate. Just one, of course.

Huntsmanmaster sounded like a good choice...

* * *

Jaune's gaze was drawn to the blonde woman who stood in front of them, her stern countenance like a burning flame in the sea of students, the intimidating presence lesser than his mama, yet the green eyes regarding him with what might be barely veiled contempt, or at the very least the calm assurance that he was not going to be anything more than just another footnote in an illustrious career.

The woman's back was straight as she moved the riding crop towards the board on which the course goals had been outlined. "I demand strict discipline. No goofing off in my class will be tolerated. You are Huntsmen in training and decorum is something that we expect of all of our students." The woman's voice was sharp and clear, as nobody really made a peep. It was a hush that only a teacher who had the ability to quiet an entire room with a glance could have, or one that had walked in, levitated several of the students off the floor and set them down with a flick of her riding crop.

"In this class, you will be training to face down human opponents, as a Huntsman is never fully focused towards the culling of Grimm. Do not think that you can work less because you will be facing your classmates."

There was expectation in her voice, even as he caught Weiss' worried look. He had been pale ever since this morning, Pyrrha's gentle shaking of his shoulder having woken him up from his slumber.

It had been a pleasant dream, Pyrrha's dancing skills put to the test in a slow Valean Waltz, disturbed by the girl herself. It was nice seeing that she cared for him enough, after the ordeal that they'd been through the past night, showing that she stuck with her team leader without question.

' _A good loyal adjutant, ready to defend her leader...'_

A hand in her development as such would never be wrong... Mama was always cautious to go with protection for herself, so it would be reasonable that he would have a bodyguard of some sort.

He drew himself out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called. "Mister Jaune Arc and Mister Winchester, please take to the ring." He glanced at Pyrrha, before he went up, popping the shield up from his belt. The weight was greater than he had expected, but he was able to lift it as well as the sword. The drills that he had done with it before meeting with Selene had been enough to instil in him a measure of control over the weapon's swings, though he was not as good as his father was.

' _Playing it safe would be best...'_

His aura wasn't big, and the dark ocean continued to stretch and bubble, the feeling of the pain starting around his chest once more, his hand pulling his Scroll out and synchronising it with the screen display. Watching the other teenager stand there with a cocky expression on his face, he felt sudden distaste well up inside him.

"Start."

The blonde educator spoke and the armoured mace-wielder was in motion, swinging the large mace. Jaune dodged it by taking a few steps back, aware that the moment that it would hit him, it would be over for him. The flame inside his ocean was slowly dimming, the anger that emerged within his chest welling up as he caught sight of a scornful look in the other teenager's eyes.

' _If I didn't have to work around my low aura...'_

He had beaten Tyrian with the elemental magics, and he could beat this teenager as well... but it would make it harder for him. He blocked the next strike with the shield, feeling the shock travel up his arm. His Aura seemed to be shaved off slightly from the pressure that he felt, his eyes meeting with the taller teen's again. Displeasure and irritation welled within those eyes like a pit of filth, disgust and displeasure.

"Give me a challenge, Arc."

' _I've beaten people stronger than you...'_

He felt the mace slam against his side and he dropped, a small buzzer audible as the voice of the teacher came. "Winchester wins." It was a simple statement of the facts, yet he didn't like it. The urge inside him to call the flame and burn the other teenager to ashes was growing, brewing within him. The ocean of darkness slowly shrunk the flame inside his body, brushing away the torment with pure anger and indignation.

"Bring a fight next time, Arc. We've got no time for weaklings over here."

The taunt was accepted, as he got up slowly, taking his time to get up and glancing at the screen. His aura was depleted fully, the hit having sent him immediately out of the protective shield.

' _Let's see if you like having your eyeballs boil in your skull...'_

The thought was mean-spirited and wicked, yet there was nothing but irritation in his eyes. "Mister Winchester, focus on your peripheral vision. If you are blindsided by one of the allies of the opponent you are fighting, you will have to defend, whereas you have the opportunity to focus on an all-out offensive against someone like Mister Arc here." The teacher's critique was delivered in the manner of someone who had seen everything.

"Mister Arc, may I suggest attacking, rather than shielding? Very well... The next pair up, Russel Thrush and Reginald Aubergine."

Jaune's body ached slightly from the fall that he had taken after the hit from Cardin's mace, the burning inside his body aching. The commentary from the teacher had stoked within the flames of wrath, as he rejoined his team. He could see Weiss looking at him with worry in her eyes, her question already spoken to his mind.

" _Why are you so weak?"_

Loathing and frustration welled up inside him at the thoughts that defeat brought to him, the ocean wrapping around his little flame, smothering it. He could feel the coolness slip through his body at the feelings, his eyes meeting Ruby's incidentally.

The ocean ignited as the flame shot up brightly, searing away the darkness, his whole body feeling warmer and fresher than it had been. A slow exhale followed, as silver eyes met with his own, a little smile quirking on his lips. The dark thoughts inside him came back, the feeling burning in his chest.

"It's okay, I'm sure..."

Pyrrha's voice was soft, trying to encourage him. Ren and Nora looked at him, a feeling of worry surging from them. They were concerned that their leader was so weak, but he knew that he would not be able to do what he could, fully...

The thought of Cardin's half-seared face was starting to grow more appealing by the minute, yet he was aware that he could not voice such a thought. He had an image to appear. The smile didn't reach his eyes in the slightest, as he closed them. "It's fine, I'm just trying to get stuff to work."

"Will you go for a minute in the ring, or are you just here to look pretty, Arc?" Cardin's voice came from his side and he opened his eyes, looking at the tall teenager, the look of cocky arrogance on his face.

"At least I can last for longer than a minute where it counts, Cardin."

The response slipped out before he'd known he'd even thought it, the look on Cardin's face darkening slightly, as it must've hit a sore spot.

"A sock isn't a proper girlfriend, loser." Jaune could retort about that, but he held his tongue. His eyes met with Cardin's, the dislike within them visible. "Now go and train better, or else you'll be embarrassing Nikos with your sorry performance."

"I'm perfectly happy with his performance, thank you very much."

The words from Pyrrha were stronger than she'd intended, her cheeks flushing softly. "He's not the most physically adept, but I would imagine that he is more aware than you are." He flashed a grateful smile at her, her green eyes softening for an instant as she regarded him.

"Oh, seems like you've got her approval... I guess there's no accounting for taste. See you in the ring next time, Arc."

The feelings inside him snapped like a rubber band snapping, his eyes closing as he exhaled slowly, the bright flame inside him dimming as the dark ocean roiled once more with the power that it provided.

' _Remember what mama said... There are people out there who would hunt me down...'_

It probably saved Cardin from the result of his anger, as he calmed himself down through force of will. He opened his eyes after what seemed to be an eternity to look at Pyrrha's concerned face. She bit her lower lip in concern, her gaze resting on his face. "Your eyes are a little bloodshot..."

"That'll fade away."

He mumbled, feeling the darkness ebb inside him. Pyrrha gave him a hopeful smile, as she fingered a crystal. "Thank you for supporting me, Pyrrha, and you too, Nora, Ren. You guys are great."

Nora's smile brightened her face up a lot, as Ren gave him what amounted to a shy smile, one that would look more natural if the rest of the facial features worked alongside it.

"Are you... okay?"

Weiss' voice came from behind him, as he turned around, her concerned expression visible, a nervousness in her behaviour.

"It's just... well, it's okay now. No harm done, heh." He smiled, though he knew that she would be more concerned about his thoughts. The desire to make sure that someone hurt was rising, even as the combat class continued, Ruby called to the sparring ring to spar against someone from another section of the class.

"If you say so..."

She said, doubting him. The anger did not abate within him, as his gaze went to Cardin, who was saying something to his companion, the bitter sting inside his heart of anger continuing onward to fester.

"You know me..." He laughed, even as she flushed.

"Thank you for caring, Weiss."

She looked away, a soft smile on her face. "That's... That's normal, isn't it? We're friends." She looked up once more, right into his eyes.

"You're lovebirds, that's what."

Yang, the blonde sister to the silver-eyed Ruby, spoke up, his frown coming to his face again, as he looked at the bodacious blonde, who was brushing her fingers over the bracelets at her wrists. "She was all aflutter about what you might think about her last night."

"I was not! Don't get weird thoughts in your head, you... you dateless virgin."

That seemed to hit a sensitive snare, as the blonde's gaze turned fiercer and with more heat in her eyes.

"Let's not talk here, shall we?"

He suggested, the blonde and the pale-haired girl silenced in a single move. "And if you'd like to have what she's having, the offer is always open." A look of disgust was given by the blonde, as he frowned. "Friendship. Weiss is...'

He couldn't resist smiling, as he imagined the feeling of her body warmly laid against himself once more in the comfort of a bed. "She's amazing." The Schnee heiress turned slightly pink in the cheeks, as Yang merely gave him a sour look.

"I'm watching you two..."

She said, her voice sounding suspicious of the two of them. He knew that it probably was jealousy talking. Clearly she was just jealous of the great friendship that he and Weiss had.

He noticed that he'd been stroking over Weiss' side, the girl's cheeks flushed, as she smiled at him. "You should smile more often like that. It brings out your eyes." The redness flushed her cheeks and he smiled encouragingly at the girl.

' _You're a great friend, Weiss. I am so happy to know you.'_

"It's... it's nothing, Jaune. I'd... I'm..."

She smiled shyly, to which he gave her hip a pat.

"Amazing."

The word came to his lips and she blushed a deep red. "Really someone who's always concerned for her friends. I hope that you'll really enjoy being friends with your team."

She looked away, taking a deep breath. Ruby perked up. "She's already a good friend. I mean, she gets a little huffy and shouts at times, but that's just regular things, right? Yang gets loud in the morning as well." The blonde girl flushed at the words of her sister, as he smiled at her.

"Beryl is loud too when she's practising. She's actually going out to train to be a boxer and bring back prize money. Mom thinks she's working...Heh."

His older sister was the more tomboyish member of the family, and she always had something going on with her. Either there were bruises on her face or she'd had bloodied knuckles, but her optimism was something that always seemed to brighten the faces of the other members of the family.

He looked at his team, as Professor Goodwitch called the class to order and then outlined the goals for the course once more, impressing upon them that she wished to see improvement next week. As they were dismissed, he fell in line with Nora and Ren, Pyrrha trailing behind him.

"How is your body feeling?"

Ren inquired in a soft tone. There was a hint of concern in his voice, as Jaune knew that Pyrrha had told the others about what had happened. It had been mere luck that the lightning Dust had been available, or he might've died.

"A bit aching... It's not like I can just burst loose."

The thought of doing so bounced in his mind, the knowledge of the power within him still somewhat sparse, yet the power that it granted him already known. Mama would know more about it, yet she wasn't here. It would be another time spent thinking.

"What if you did?"

The question came, the calmness of the Semblance washing over him. The flame inside him flared, as the ocean seemed to quiver and calm, no longer as restless as it was. "What if you let go, fully?"

"People start dying."

The words were spoken softly, at barely a level where it would start to be audible to others, Nora giving him a look as the Semblance cut off. "I mean... I'm the weakest one out of the four of us."

"No matter what, we'll make sure that you're there to be our brain in the time of need, Jaune."

Nora's voice was convinced, as a grin settled on her face. "How well can you do lightning?"

He supposed that it would be the elements of fire and air, mingled together into something a little more shapeable. "I can try, I guess..." Trying never was a wrong thing, he knew.

"Great, great... Let's go to the gym. Time to get you exercising!"

Her hand was on his wrist, wrapping around it as she nearly dragged him to the gym, Ren smiling softly as he followed after his totally-not-girlfriend. Pyrrha asked something of Ren, to which Jaune could see a surprised look on his face, as well as a double glance at Nora.

It would be interesting to see how they'd work together, though... But first, Nora seemed to be interested in getting him properly trained. He'd put in some effort!

He was going to be Mama's strong Huntsman!

* * *

The sandbag quivered as her bare fist hit it once more, her leg raising up to rattle the bag of solid mass, as her body angled, ready to get back into the pacing that it had worked up. She could see the face of her opponent in the bag, already prepared to be bruised and bloodied. She wasn't going to be some easy fish, even if her teeth got knocked out and she'd need a quick refresher of the skills of a boxer.

"Ready for the big fight, blondie?"

The voice of one of her sparring partners spoke up, one of the twins looking at her with a look that was more amused than anything resembling the cold distaste that the girl cultivated whilst working as an enforcer.

"Junior says that it'll be the Mad Bull up tonight..."

Another few jabs, as her leg raised in a kicking stance once more, knowing that tonight was going to net her some Lien that'd be put in the general box for the 'moving out of home' fund. She had been working on this for a while, knowing that it would take a few more matches to be won for her to get enough cash for a small apartment.

"I'll be castrating that asshole if he paws at my tits, Milly."

The words were crude, suitable for the setting in which she was, the backroom generally used for the exercise of the grunts that worked for the front. The thrill of boxing had soon become the thrill of fighting, knowing that the guy or girl you were up against wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

Beryl Arc enjoyed the sight of that. She punched hard, she punched fast, and when the guy had a dick, she kicked harder. You had to fight and you had to win. The toughest of fights brought in the most money.

Half of her earnings went to the family, as she had fibbed a job in the produce section of the market to her mother, who had accepted it half-heartedly. As her fist hit the sandbag once again with force, she felt the pain rush through her system. Her Aura had not been awakened, yet the twins had hinted about it, the teasing about her skill being good enough to meet with the boss a hint that she could advance.

"Do so if you dare... We don't like the blood on the floor, blondie... Why, it'd make those floors look even grimier than before..."

There was an order to things. The fights would keep on coming. There would be an order of opponents before she'd be getting the prize.

She was one of the best in the non-Aura division that'd been hosted by the local crime lord, and she knew that to get her fix, she would need to keep on winning. She was already twenty-four, so it was just another moment wasted...

' _I'm doing this for the family... Mom might like a new dress...'_

Her own needs were hardly met. It was punch or be punched. The sense that such a thing made was enough, as the adrenaline went higher and higher. Already, her knee was starting to hurt from one of the motions that she'd enthusiastically laid into the sandbag, her mind having slipped to that state of readiness.

"How about you take me on, blondie... Might get you a harder beating than the asshole who's going to be up in the ring with you." Beryl grinned, as she licked her lips.

"Like the girl who ruined Junior's main club, eh? Didn't you get your head smashed through the floor there, or was that just Mort's little way of congratulating you?"

The hiss from the girl and the faint grimace on the face meant that the jibe had hit the proper way. "No need to get pissy... I mean, I don't pick on teens."

"No, but you do pick on adults." The other twin said as she sauntered in, her heels clicking onto the floor, the tiles switching to the mat. "Really, are you ready to fight?" The cocky grin on her face, showing her perfect teeth, or at least, the perfect set of teeth that'd been regrown thanks to some backdoor doctoring from this guy who owed Junior a few favours, looking right into the eyes of the white-dressed teen.

"That so bad, Milly? Want to be in the ring with me for a few rounds without your boots?"

The huff sound that Melanie made as she stretched her fingers lightly, glancing at her sister, unspoken words being transmitted between the two of them.

"Or... is there something else that you'd like to tell me, hmmm? Mad perverse lust for this cute rockin' body?"

Beryl had nothing against homosexuals, except when they got a little too grabby. Saphron was bad enough to have had a partner who'd blatantly checked her out, but sometimes, they got a little handsy, thinking that they'd like their teeth to be used as street decoration...

"Keep on dreaming, blondie. If you weren't the Striking Berry, we'd not be talking to you."

Melanie was a lot bolder than her sister, at least as far as Beryl had guessed it. The thrill of fighting in these matches never lost its flavour, as the punches she received and those she dealt were always something to add another bite to the fight.

"It's my winning personality, Pasty. You and Red Tide can't get close to the perfection that is  _me._ " She was proud of herself, even with her attitude like this.

' _Dad didn't raise no daughters that were weak, nope!'_

Not that her dad would approve of her entering illegal cage matches where people beat the ever-living shit out of each other for the enjoyment of the crowd. Looking into the mirror, she let her gaze rest on her body for a moment, the tight tank top that stretched pretty womanly thanks to her in-shape body and the six-pack that was already looking finer than the washboard abs that she liked on the guys she'd have a date or two with. Short blonde hair, cut in the typical Valean style that'd make her look cute as a button and still damn fierce, as her bright blue eyes finished the deal.

' _Arc perfection... and a fucking beast in the ring too, wooh!'_

She did a little fist-pump at her reflection, the look on the twins' face more confusion than anything else, the feeling inside her being higher than she'd had before, the need for that rush and release of those happy surges.

Four hours later, as she ducked below a punch and delivered a cracking jab to the guy's gut, she felt the rush push through her system, as the crowd jeered and shouted. There was little that beat the feeling of being alive as her hair was grabbed by one of the guy's hands, and her leg swept, dragging the guy down. Mounting him, her fists continued to slam down onto the guy's face, trying to make sure that it hurt plenty.

Blood coated her knuckles as the grip on her head was let go, and the fist smacked her face, though there was less force behind it.

"That's it, you fuck... Give up."

She was the queen of this place, right as of this moment. Some others were better than her, but they didn't have the guts to get into the ring. As the body went limp and laid there, she allowed herself a fierce grin, knowing that she'd just succeeded in winning this match.

Getting up from the body of the man and seeing that some of the medic guys were already chomping at the bit to get the body out, she raised a bloodied fist, knowing that she'd made bank this evening.

' _Good... A shower, then getting some cash for the bank and making my way over to home...'_

She wasn't going to get her ass beat by some weakling, after all. Stepping into the shower and rinsing the blood and sweat from her body, she allowed a moment of repose, before she changed to something a touch more conservative, her fingers already fastening the buttons of the blouse that she'd decided was her 'work blouse' for when mom came to question.

' _Whatever you know...'_

Mom would never find out. Only four out of her siblings knew what she did. Saphron had found out through an accidental encounter post-match, and Verde and Jade had been at one of the matches and confronted her the next morning. Rouge had cautioned her, when she'd seen her add some of the Lien cards that she'd earned at the fights to the general money pot that'd been put in the living room for 'donations' from the members that had a job.

It was only the fact that she technically shouldn't be tossing hundred-Lien cards into the pot that Rouge had been clued in.

' _Better get some good cut from the bets...'_

"So, girls... Care to escort this princess of punching to the exit?"

The twins looked at her and Miltia shook her head, her gaze drawn to their boss and employer, Junior, the man located behind the bar. A man in a bowler hat and one of the pedo stalker suits sat there, smoking a cigar.

"We're guarding the boss right now... Go find your own ride home, blondie."

There was no need for a name to be given, as she knew that the girls meant well.

It was easier to see them as 'sort-of-friends' rather than merely 'co-workers'. In a way they were like her younger sisters, who didn't really know the wonders of fighting. Sure, the twins did know that, but they were a touch high-class in their nature. For such short girls, they talked a tall game at times... Though that mostly was Melanie.

"See you tomorrow?"

She guessed, Melanie shrugging her shoulders, the red-clothed twin giving a similar shrug at the same time.

"If we're not too busy..."

That was as good as she could get, Beryl guessed. It wasn't something that she would easily accept.

' _Looks like it's almost three at night...'_

She hopped onto her bike and pedalled a little quicker, making good time. It was a chore to get to the Club from home, but she gladly did it. The thrill of exercising and fighting made her feel better, plus the money was good.

As she entered the home, she threw her coat onto the rack, next to the six other coats of the other women in the house, her mother half-leaning against the wall.

"Morning, sweetheart... Work hard?"

She smiled and hugged her mother. The woman might be a lot older than she was, but it was still her mother. Dad always would be concerned about her working conditions, but it was fine, of course...

"Yeah, I handled beef today. Here, I got a tip from a guy."

A fifty Lien card was pulled out and held out. "Figured you might like a nice dress... Though I'll say, handling the beef gets a bit tiresome. Might have to get some chicken... Everyone likes chicken breasts. Heard anything from Saph?"

"She'll be coming to Vale tomorrow, I heard. She said that she'd have an apartment for herself somewhere in the upper district."

Beryl whistled softly. That wasn't a neighbourhood where space came cheap, especially with some of the homes that were on sale there. A regular hangout for the people who had cash and who also wanted some space.

"Damn, sis must've gotten a settlement for that accident or something."

Beryl could understand that perfectly well, seeing as the place had been demolished. That Jaune's friend Miss Umbra had been willing to foot the bill for the medical costs was something that undoubtedly went up in her favour.

"Well, I'd hope she gives that settlement to us... We've been hit with a bill for seven thousand Lien."

A low whistle came from her lips, Beryl catching herself at the last moment from saying the low 'Fuck me with a rake' that threatened to slip out. It wasn't already a good thing to swear around her mother.

"I've had to ask for an extension, but according to Argus law, the bill went to the closest family that showed. I'll ask around, maybe Harmon knows something..." Beryl kept her mouth shut. It wasn't nice to say bad things about people in her mother's presence, but this just proved to her that it was going to be a lot more matches in her future.

' _Just as I thought I might've been able to get out of here...'_

'We're going to see her at the airport, right?" She asked, as she walked to the stairs, about to go up to her bedroom.

"Of course. Jaune will be there as well with his team, I heard. I hope they're nice."

Beryl hoped so too. Whilst her little brother had always been the most girlish of boys that she'd known, he had a good heart in his chest. It was beating full of that zest of life... and she'd rather not see that be spoiled.

' _Yeah... I remember kicking the shit out of that asshole who bullied my little brother... So what if I was eight years his senior, huh? Kids shouldn't be bullying my lil' brother.'_

Idly, she wondered whether her brother would be on a team with girls on it. Girls that went on to become Huntsmen tended to be bolder and more forward than most civilians, like her.

' _He'd probably be blushing wildly when they showed a hint of tits... Heh. I bet he's still a virgin.'_

She hadn't caught the hubbub that'd happened around the time when Saphron had landed in the hospital, the match that she'd finished that evening netting her about 200 Lien. She'd been home too late to really know what'd happened fully with dad and how quick he'd booked it out of there to go and be with Saphron.

' _Selene Umbra, eh?'_

She might need to have a word with Jaune's 'friend' if she had been willing to fly dad out to Argus. That'd cost money, and she wasn't going to get it. The sound of the ringing phone drew her from her thoughts, as she was closest, picking it up.

"You've reached the Arc household... What can we do with you?" The soft sigh that came from the other end of the line was heavy, her mind registering the sister that it belonged to.

"Hey Bear... I just... I just wanted to call. I can call, can't I?" The voice of her older sister was tired, even as the connection turned static, fizzing and popping. The line wasn't that great, but Beryl nevertheless smiled.

"Of course, Saph... Are you alright?" The sigh from the other end of the line was enough to clue her in that things weren't alright.

"I'm... I'm better. I made a friend, she's around Jay and Ver's age... She's nice, I guess..." Beryl cracked a light smile.

"Is... Is mom okay?"

"Fine, as far as I can see..." She didn't look very different from what she'd seen in the afternoon, Beryl thought. "We got a bill for seven thousand Lien for your hospital costs... What... What happened? That Umbra woman did-"

A snarl, a cold and angry sound came from the phone, as her older sister seemed to realize something. "She's right to do it, Bear... She's... I've got to come crawling to her for money, and... and I don't..."

There was a restlessness in the womanly voice of her older sister, a confusion that seemed to be thicker than the regular.

_'Is she still on the drugs from the hospital?'_

Painkillers could soothe the pain and mind of people, but... she didn't really like them much. Adrenaline was good enough to dull the pain when they were socking you in the face with a fist or two. "Why is she backing out? I thought that she'd said that she would and-"

"Things happened. Dad said something that he shouldn't have."

The tone of her older sister was uncharacteristically cold, as a shuddering breath came from her. "Is... is mom home?"

"She's home, but it's late, Saph..."

She was aware that it must be afternoon there, but the time difference always was a touch iffy for her to catch up.

"Let me... Let me talk to mom. And... Don't worry about the bill. I'll... I'll see if I can get a deal. Jaune's good at talking to the woman, she'll..." There was a defeated tone to her voice, even as guilt welled up inside Beryl. She felt for her older sister, who had lost her partner's baby and been hit by a sudden divorce.

"It'll be okay, Saphron... We're all here. Dad will help out too, you don't have to beg a woman for money and-"

There was a clicking sound, as the tone of the Scroll clicked off. Saphron had muted the call on her end, the physical phone still receiving.

"Sorry Bear, I had to... bad reaction to the medications..."

Beryl could understand that. Some of the stuff that you received from over the counter was just that bad. All it would take was one really bad day... and Saphron certainly had a bad week.

"Please let me talk to mom... And... And give the others a hug from me. I'll be in Vale in a day's time..."

The tone was a touch more hopeful, her sister's eyes brighter than before undoubtedly, as Beryl hoped that things were to go right for her sister again.

She'd have to see about getting some more exercise in for her next bout...

If they couldn't get rid of the bill... It'd stretch the finances a lot.

* * *

Saphron looked at the Scroll, waiting for her mother to come to the phone. She'd thrown up, hearing her sister talk about  _dad_. The thought of him touching her sent shudders through her body, the feeling of nervousness surfacing again.

' _No... Beryl wouldn't understand. She thinks dad is cool...'_

It wasn't like there weren't favourites amongst the family for each parent. Her father had once doted on her, because she was one of the eldest members of the family. With Miss Umbra's assistance, Rouge and the others had been able to go to school, to learn... It wasn't like they were destitute right now, but... money was still tight. It had obviously been tax-deductible as a gift of sorts, she had heard something about that from the local women's group, but...

The thought of being with her dad... It was so  _wrong_. She could still see it in the corners of her eyes, the image never fading, the struggling woman replaced now with her own. Every time he touched her, she flinched... It was hard to explain to him, so she had mentioned that she felt a little skittish...

To lie to her dad... She wouldn't have ever thought that she could. The man had been trustable, a defender of her and her sisters, even if Jaune had always been the boy of the house that'd been given more encouragement to be anything but a Huntsman.

Lying came a lot easier when you woke up in the bed in the hotel room that'd been booked for her by Miss Umbra's driver, gasping and whimpering whilst you remembered how the man had raped another woman and he might have been capable of doing it to her.

' _They'll...'_

They'd never understand. Dad was strong, he was a Huntsman.

' _And I'm just a very weak woman.'_

She didn't mind being weak. She didn't mind someone who would be able to defend her, whilst she managed the household. She wasn't someone who minded doing the vacuuming and the cleaning, as long as she was loved.

' _Time to face the music...'_

"Hello there, mom." The sound of her mother's voice over the phone drove the pain home once more.

"I thought I'd call..."

She knew that the woman loved her, but there was going to be a tough talk between the two of them. What dad did... She couldn't talk with anyone about it. Adel had said that it would be hard to prosecute with a Huntsman doing the crime...

"Are you feeling alright?" The concern in her mother's face was not faked, but she wondered briefly how she could stand to live with dad... "Sweetheart... We've just received a call from the hospital..."

She knew what her mother was going to ask for, before she started the topic. The money that she owed the hospital thanks to Selene Umbra pulling out of the payment... it'd have to come from somewhere. "Bear said something about it. It's... it's much, isn't it?"

"I'll have to ask a friend about it... Perhaps they can do something about it, help with a bit of payment..."

The thought of her mother going so far as to ask her friends for money didn't sit well with her, as she knew that they were still able to keep their head afloat thanks to Dad's good skills at killing...

_'And raping.'_

"I'll ask miss Umbra whether... whether she can pay off the rest. I'm... She's angry. Dad really said something to her that angered her." It was a white lie. She'd said something and then he'd just raped her. It was so visceral and the woman had looked so hurt... the marks on her face.

"Ashton does that sometimes... He's an emotional man at times." Saphron closed her eyes. "Perhaps I should talk to the woman as well, see if there isn't something that we can do. Your dad isn't a bad man, he loves you."

' _It'd tear the family apart...'_

She wasn't going to be making excuses for the man, but it was something that she knew to be true. A divorce would probably see most of them on the streets. They were all adults, save for Jaune, but they lived at home for a reason. Living outside of the house cost money that they didn't have, the upkeep of the family being something that they all had to chip in on. She was fairly sure that with the twins enjoying the nightlife as it was, there would be a bigger drain on the finances...

"No, it's... It's okay. I can do that, you don't have to worry."

She loved her mother, yet she also knew that the woman was not one of the people who lived a life without worry.

' _I don't want you to worry...'_

"I'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon, your time. I'll send Rouge the details through the Scroll, it'll be a late flight..." She knew that it would be something a touch different if she couldn't convince Miss Umbra to pay for it... Fear and anticipation warred, as she knew that she should at the very least be worried.

' _I hope that Jaune is understanding...'_

"We'll all be there, don't worry... We're not going to let our little Saphron come home alone."

The smile that blossomed on her lips was better than the one that she'd worn. Her sisters were there... as was her mother.

The face of Selene Umbra appeared in her mind's eye, her bruises standing out vividly. "It'll be okay, mom..." She couldn't tell her mother or her sisters about what dad had done...

"Have a good flight, Saphron."

Her mother said, a sigh coming from her own lips at the words. She currently was in her room, waiting for the moment when she was able to get herself prepared fully for the business of packing what meagre belongings that she had.

"I love you, mom."

She mumbled, shutting the call off after a moment.

Selecting the number on the Scroll, she waited for a moment before she heard the sound of the call connecting, a groggy voice mumbling a little something about being woken up.

_'I suppose I should've called earlier...'_

"Jaune... Do you think that you can get leave to see me at the airport? My flight arrives in the afternoon, and... Well..."

His breathing was comfortable, as he flicked on a light at the bedside.

"Sure... What time? We'll be there, big sis..."

He smiled at her with a warmth in his eyes that was like a comfortable blanket, wrapping around him and telling her that the world was going to make sense again.

"I'll send you the flight details in a moment. Thanks, I... I've got a favour to ask of miss Umbra... How do you think..."

There was hesitation. The woman might not want to see her, but the woman had shown such emotion, she'd been kind and warm and nice.

"What do you need?" He asked, the shadows shrouding his eyes. They were a deep dark blue colour, she noticed, almost purple in the light of the lamp, his voice dependable.

"Money. I'm... Mom's been given the bill from the hospital, after Miss Umbra pulled out..."

There was something in his features, a frown that turned almost into a pout at the thought of that happening, as his eyes looked at him.

"Why?" The question hit her.

' _Because dad raped her.'_

Those words, she could not utter. There was a rule for etiquette, plus... It was  _his_  friend, an older woman that he seemingly respected enough to feel such strong emotions for. She had helped Rouge out with her college fund and her donation, otherwise...

' _I'd have to do what Violet does.'_

It wasn't really spoken of within the household, what with Beryl being the standard tomboy girl that punched someone's lights out and Jade and Verde being more of the party twins, but Violet, her younger sister, had been the 'black sheep' more or less. Mom and dad didn't know, but she'd imagine that they'd be upset to find out that their daughter did sell her body for Lien.

It'd only come up once during a conversation when Violet had been drunk together with her and Rouge, but it had been an episode that both Rouge and herself had said to 'never mention again'. Her sister had a problem, and she wasn't going to be making that problem worse.

' _No... I'll never be a whore. I'm not ever going to do that.'_

Violet, out of most of the sisters of the house, contributed the most. The expenses for food that they had usually ran between 900 Lien to a thousand, so it was not unsurprising to know that a good five-hundred of the money came from Violet. She was a 'secretary', according to what the others knew.

' _Getting stuffed with sausage by the 'boss' of the hour... feh.'_

"Saphron? Saph? Please... talk to me?"

The question drew her out of her own pity party and she realized that she'd zoned out.

"Is everything okay? I won't... I won't ask if something bad happened, please... Be okay."

She smiled, knowing that he meant well.

' _Good ol' dependable Jaune... Just as adorable in a dress as he is in a set of clothes that fit him.'_

"No, it's... I was just thinking."

Thinking about what her younger sister did during the nights. Thinking about what she'd have to do to get Selene Umbra on her side...

"I love you, Saphron."

She smiled. He was such a good brother. "I'll... I'll make sure that she gives you whatever you need. She's... She's wonderful. She's a great mama." The word was strange, hearing it from her brother's mouth, but it fit. She was like a mother that made sure that you were alright. The woman had been through some bad things undoubtedly, yet she had supported a young child that had only known her through a text medium.

"She'd be a great aunt, I know..."

She admitted. The woman didn't feel unkind or cold... She'd... She'd comforted her. That was something, yes...

"I'll... call her. Yes, that's what I'll do." She muttered to herself looking at the tired expression that she made in the reflection on her Scroll. It was not something that she should burden Jaune with. He was a good brother but...

' _Still better than dad...'_

The thought of Jaune turning out like dad was something that she'd never be able to imagine. It was so strange to even imagine that he would be having sex...

It made her feel like she was seeing a different side of her little brother than what she'd seen before. It wasn't something that would have entered her notice, but contrasting her father and her younger brother...

' _He'd die before he'd ever lay his hand on a woman. We raised him well...'_

He would be drowning in pussy if he did what she'd suggested he do... But that would mean that she'd be alone. She'd still be alone, having to face a court case and having to pay for the treatment... There was no way that the family could spend seven thousand on medical costs with the budget that they had.

' _He called her mama... a great mama.'_

"Have a good night, little brother. Sorry for disturbing your sleep."

She apologized to him softly, seeing the flicker of a smile on his face.

"It's okay... The guys around me are sleeping pretty heavily. I'm going to be a Huntsman."

She smiled at his enthusiasm, as his blue eyes looked at the camera, seemingly at her.

"And I'm going to make you smile again, Saphron."

She was crying now. It was... cheesy. It was something that her brother would say, as he'd sat through the seventh iteration of the romantic movies with the rest of them, wearing something embarrassing.

"Thanks, little brother."

She wiped at her eyes, as she firmed herself up. She was... stronger. She was Saphron Arc, not-so-bad-ass sister of Jaune Arc, daughter of Carmella and Ashton Arc... and she was going to do this.

"I love you, big sis." She sniffled a little, as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Tell that to your girlfriend, Jaune. Not to some sister that's going to be single for a while."

He tilted his head to the side, as she saw that amusement shine in her eyes.

"Remember what dad said? All you need is confidence!" The words hit her. Her smile turned pained.

"Y-yes. S-sleep tight."

She shut the connection off before she set the scroll down and made her way to the toilet. Lunch ran out of her mouth in a gush of reddish tomato soup and half-digested bread buns and stomach acid, the words making her feel sick.

' _All you need is confidence and...'_

She started to sob softly. The pain inside her continued to burn and writhe, supporting herself. A sick and twisted laugh came from her lips, panicked and fearful.

' _All you need is confidence.'_

She felt the pain inside her, remembering that barely thought encounter. It had been...

' _They'd...'_

Terra had lied to her. Jeremy had not gone home. They'd...

More acid and slime joined the contents of the bowl, her stomach protesting against its violent emptying. She felt sick and she felt stupid.

' _What woman trusts her wife's former lover? You were stupid, Saphron! Why would he even be around?'_

She hadn't asked. She'd not liked him much with his jokes about two women and one man, nor did she like with how his eyes strayed to her. It was something that had made her ask whether she could avoid meeting with him, but Terra had said that it was just natural suspicion.

' _And I... I believed her.'_

She'd been sick a few months after moving to Argus, and...

' _What if...'_

She rocked gently, as the thought completed itself. Terra had given her a few pills for the stomach-ache and... and...

And her throat burned as more acid tried to come up to join the toilet bowl and failed, her whole body shuddering at the feeling of being used like that.

' _She took care of me... Adrian was only newly born and... She said that it was just a heavier period whilst the fever broke... I don't remember if I had my period back then and... oh gods... oh gods...'_

She whimpered, crying bitter tears. She'd been violated by her partner and her ex-partner, made into a nanny and had the little life inside her terminated on his insistence...

_'But it wouldn't look good for the lesbian to get a baby whilst her partner carried her own baby, now would it? It wouldn't be good to see that the kid would pop out looking like the ex-partner, who 'never had sex with the new partner', right?'_

It took her thirty minutes to get up, wiping the vomit from her lips and make herself look more presentable. There was a moment that she looked at herself in the mirror, noticing the bags under her eyes and briefly wondering whether there would be a need for some makeup to be done before she'd grovel before a rich businesswoman.

' _You can do this, Saphron... You can beg a woman who has every reason to hate you and your family...'_

She pressed the button to call the woman. She was going to be the best beggar in the history of the world, if she had to.

' _No matter what... Terra and Jeremy will get what they deserve...'_

* * *

She allowed herself a small smile as she looked at the incoming call, aware that the person calling her had reached the end of her rope. Schooling her features in a look that was suitably cool, she answered the phone, making sure that all the woman could see from the other end would be the blank wall behind her.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me, Arc."

Barely restrained anger infused her tone, as she spoke to the young woman, whose face looked a little messy.

' _Not quite the decorum that I would expect from a sister of my little prince...'_

"I..." The girl shut up, as Salem looked at the image of the woman on the screen. "I'd like to say sorry."

"That didn't help me very much, girl."

The livid anger was enough for the girl, aware that Selene Umbra had been raped by the man that she had lovingly called Father all her life.

"I would say that sorry is the word that has the least impact."

The look on the girl's face realized it, the blue eyes looking at her, a sense of despair in those eyes. No longer were they bold or fierce... They looked properly cowed, as a woman should be when interacting with their queen.

"I had hoped to spare you... You are not your father."

The wince, the anger in those eyes that flared up.

' _Oh... The girl definitely feels the flame of rage...'_

"I will  _never_  be like him. I... I've had a dream."

The special movie a night ago would undoubtedly feature. The proudest woman in the world would quiver upon seeing that, Salem knew... And that's why she did it. Her prince deserved nothing but the best of the best...

"And, what... Was that dream? Are you here to merely talk to me about your dreams, Saphron Arc? Do you think my time worth so little that you can speak to me about dreams and hopes?"

The anger within her voice was a touch lighter, as she let her gaze rest on the young woman, still fit and with that look in her eyes.

' _A woman should know her place...'_

"I... Terra is going to sue me. Her man is going to sue me too, probably. I am not a beggar, but... But..."

The words hesitated, yet Salem knew that the girl would have been more convinced...

"You need money."

She delivered those three words with a coolness that was as frigid as the love between her husband and herself. "So you have come to me, for money."

The blonde on the other end of the connection nodded, looking away. There were tears...

' _Now... Show me what your devotion is...'_

"You've called a woman who your father abused and... violated... for money. You need money to get yourself out of that deep pit..."

Saphron Arc looked at her, her eyes teary and pleading. She would destroy the girl if she shut the connection off with a strongly worded response...

' _Making you commit suicide is just a swift trick... But Jaune wouldn't like that.'_

"I want to make them  _pay_. They raped me! I was nothing but a nanny, one who was a... an..."

The look of anger on the girl's face was enough, the cracks showing. What had been near-on a week of trauma had finally started to break the woman.

"Jaune said that you would help! He said that you would..."

The plea for her mercy was briefly entertained, as the woman's tears slid down her cheeks.

' _Oh, but I will... I always keep my promises...'_

"He is probably the kindest man in your family."

She said, neutrally. She felt her own heart beat a little faster. It had been an interesting talk earlier with Tyrian. The scorpion Faunus had been beside himself, yet the words had been had with the man. That Jaune had shown mercy to the man was so like her little prince that it was like a charm.

' _Use the pawns that you receive, make a disadvantage into an advantage...'_

"He is, but I-" Salem cleared her throat, looking at the Scroll.

"It is out of consideration for him that I am not shutting this call down, Miss Arc."

Her voice was cool once more, the look on the other woman's face pained, as she glanced away. It was a sore spot for the girl, undoubtedly due to the fact that she was now pleading.

"Help me take my revenge and... and I'll..."

The girl broke. There was a fit of raw, livid anger within those eyes, as she realized just how far she would take her wrath.

"Meet me in fifty minutes at the Argus central market. I will give you one chance, girl. Come alone... I have no desire to meet with your father again."

It was a soft hope that blossomed within Saphron Arc's eyes, yet it was a hope nevertheless, wrought with the feeling of desire and craving.

' _Don't worry, my dear...'_

She shut the connection off, as she had an appointment to go to.

Stepping out of her rented car after a short trip, the driver taking care of the menial thing such as parking, she let herself take in the hustle and bustle of the market, setting herself up in a spot that was easily visible from the direction that Saphron would take to get there.

' _Everything will be okay with you, my dear...'_

"Miss Umbra?"

The demure voice of Saphron Arc reached her ear, as Salem looked at the woman, a look on the woman's face. The marks on Selene Umbra's face still stood, as the swelling had gone down slightly.

"Walk with me, dear..."

She offered no other response, as Saphron followed, as a daughter should. It was a coolness that Salem affected herself with, as Saphron Arc was left unbalanced and afraid. It was the moment where she would do her best job...

"I saw something in your younger brother, all those years ago."

The girl was listening, as she remembered those fond moments when the child had been so eager to talk to someone who would listen... It had been endearing and childish, even as she had humoured the odd questions.

"I met with him, nearly a week and a half ago. He was a polite, somewhat dorky boy... Not exactly the material that I would ascribe to a hero, but..." There was the little trailing-off, as she was aware that the woman had completely focused on her.

' _Good... Now the final push.'_

"And then, you were hurt. My little boy, distraught, pleading with me to bring your father to Argus, to make sure that you were safe. I have not been able to bear children..." The anger inside her did not quench itself.

"My daughter, adopted, is not one who looks like she is able to make it to thirty... A frail constitution, sadly."

She mustered a weak look to her face, as she looked into Saphron Arc's eyes. "And then, your father had a drink." The horror in the girl's eyes, as 'Selene Umbra' confirmed everything.

"He dragged me to the bedchambers in my own suite, and... did things." The girl looked sick. Salem couldn't blame the girl for feeling like that. It was after all, unpleasant to imagine it.

"He wasn't gentle. He was a beast, driving himself into me and ejaculating, taking his sick and perverse pleasure."

The girl looked worse... and she knew that the cracks had been torn and pried open wide. Saphron Arc was vulnerable... Just as vulnerable as an innocent girl should be.

"Your brother is a good young man." Her eyes met with the young woman, as they stopped at a stand that sold confectionery.

"Would you like a sweet?"

A distraction, at the time when emotions ran high. A gesture of kindness from a woman who had been hurt, ingratiating herself even more within the woman's mind. Kindness to war with brutality...

"... I would, Miss Umbra."

The soft voice with which she spoke was telling that Saphron Arc was at a low spot again. She looked at the vendor and then smiled.

"What would you like, my dear?"

Her voice was a little louder, as she looked at the face of the woman manning the stand, now snapped to attention. Saphron was a child in comparison to herself, and she was vulnerable now.

"I've... I've really liked cherry."

As a child with its parent would, she pointed towards a set of cherry canes, as Salem smiled, rubbing Saphron's head.

"We'll take a cherry stick and some gumdrops, please." She let the woman fill a bag with the gumdrops and then handed the card over.

"I hope that you and your daughter have a good day."

Salem's smile didn't fade, whilst Saphron looked stunned for a moment, before she was handed her cherry stick. The confectionery was sweet, good for the memories to fade just a touch.

"Have a good day yourself. Saphron? Let's continue, my dear."

The lower lip quivered softly, the adult woman looking like she was going to cry.

_'Oh... The kind words of a stranger, hitting closer to home than you'd like...'_

"We have more to talk about, my dear." The look of tenderness in those eyes was soft, as Saphron Arc moved. Her gaze was downcast.

"I guess we really must look like a mother and a daughter..."

The soft words were perfectly audible over the hubbub of the market, and Salem's hand gently took Saphron's.

"Every lost little girl needs a mother, Saphron."

The girl was fragile now, as tears came once more. Shock would do that to a child, she knew. She'd educated several children a few times, before she had chosen different ventures.

* * *

" _Fight." The words were calm, spoken with a hint of deadly force, the child throwing itself into the fray again. These children hardly had much to their name save their bodies, their bloodline as filthy and muddled as the commoners of her day and age of rule._

_The child was savagely torn apart, yet she felt nothing. There was no connection, no single spark of care inside her, just a cold cool distance. They were not fit to have the title of nobility, nor were they apt to rule. A single crowd of ragamuffins, perhaps fit to inherit the gift..._

" _Fight." The next one leapt into the arena, as the Beowolves tore apart its fellow, a war cry shouted, as the juvenile Beowolves raised their head. Some of the children were screaming and blubbering like weaklings... They would never be able to understand, or be strong enough to make the world shake and shiver._

" _Fight." The next child joined the arena, aware of the pack of Grimm that stood at the only exit. It was to die or to triumph... But it was not an unfair game. If they showed the grit, they would be raised to the status of something truly wondrous..._

* * *

"He... He calls you mama..." The words were soft, as blue eyes looked at her with hope in them.

"Can I... Can... Please?"

Salem smiled, rubbing over the girl's back. "I don't hold your father's actions against you, my dear Saphron."

"Thank you, mama."

The little surge of joy was enough, as Saphron Arc enjoyed her candy, Salem's hand brushing over her back.

"I will make sure that you are happy again once more, my dear daughter..."

Her voice was soft, at a pitch that was understanding, kind. To the outside world, it was a mother and her daughter, gently speaking about something, the people of the market only passing by, Salem's words soft and comforting to an eager, despairing ear.

"Your brother loves you as well... He's going to be a support in this bad time..."

The soft hum of assent from Saphron was enough, as Salem knew that the girl had fallen.

"Thank you, mama." The girl saw her as a motherly figure, at least on some level.

' _When you have nobody to turn to and the one you were supposed to trust in betrays you...'_

"You're going to be alright, sweetheart." The words were of comfort, as a mother spoke to her daughter. A flash of her third daughter, her eyes so sweet and gentle, as Saphron Arc shuddered under the barrage of emotions.

' _I will be waiting to pick you up and give you purpose.'_

"I'm going to make sure that you have all that you need..."

A promise that she would keep. If she gave her word, she would keep it, though people might not enjoy the way that she gave them what they needed. A smile on her lips that was as beautiful as it was terrifying, as her hand caressed Saphron's back.

' _No... You're going to be fine again...'_

The girl had spoken about being raped and used by her 'partner' and her male lover... Absinthe had already intimated something like that, though it definitely had originated from the man's Semblance that evoked trust.

"Thank you, Miss Umb... Mama." She smiled at the girl and then kissed her on the cheeks three times.

"I want nothing but the best for you and your brother, Saphron."

The smile on the lovely girl's lips was brighter, as she was suddenly hugged. The close contact was definitely something that she hadn't expected, but she worked with it. "Think of me as the mother who you've known only for a while... and I will think of you as my daughter..."

She chose the words particularly to get the girl's state a little better... A maternal figure for those who needed her to be one, a goddess for others... An aunt who would lavish a gift upon them when they were good children...

"I wish I'd..."

The girl nuzzled against her like the lost little girl she was at this moment in time and Salem smiled softly. Some people were staring, but the cool look that she sent their way to 'mind their own business' dissuaded that. "I wish I'd known what a wonderful person you were... I... Dad..."

"You're going to be fine..." She would ensure that Saphron Arc would climb out of that deep dark hole...

"You've got a brother who loves you, and in me... A mother."

Assurances of comfort and warmth were the best for children who had lost the faith and trust in their parents...

' _All goes according to plan...'_

Saphron was going to go home to Vale... The surprising friendship between her and Miss Blau would continue... And her precious prince would become a man worthy of a queen.

' _Jaune... You will be the emperor that has forged an empire, and I will make it so.'_

She kissed Saphron Arc's forehead, the girl shuddering lightly. "You're going to come home and he'll be waiting there, with your sisters and your mother... and you're going to be fine. Your father would probably be... ill-pleased, at hearing that you've met with me."

The shudder that went through the girl was fierce. She looked up at her, as she squeezed just a touch harder. "I'll... I'll not tell. You're... You're so nice and warm. Thank you, mama." The words had been spoken three times, three words at once. A combination that brought warmth to her mind, her eyes looking into the eyes of the young woman.

"I will love you, as a daughter of my blood."

The words weren't a lie. She would. She loved her little prince, and this hurt and broken girl would be loved as well. Less, but still...

"It'll be our little secret, Saphron."

The girl was hers. Her dirty blonde hair was still a touch messy, her eyes were red, but they craved for the love of a mother.

"Yes... Adelheid and I are going to be shopping for a dress... Do you... do you want to go dress shopping with me too?"

There was a plea there, as the girl looked at her with eyes that yearned for something...

"When I am back in Vale, of course. It will be a few weeks time, as I have an appointment at Atlas... But we'll make sure that you look really pretty." The happy little smile on Saphron's face suited her.

' _Jaune will be happy to see his sister smile once more.'_

* * *

**And another chapter for you all to enjoy!. Saphron Arc... really needed someone to trust.**


	17. Incipio Crocus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem, Saphron and sisters!

 

She felt happy, the woman's hand in her own. She had slightly broader fingernails than the woman who'd been so accepting of her. They were seated on a bench, the cherry flavour still in left on her taste buds. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the woman, who smiled at her.

The features of an older woman, a woman who could be her mother if the tricks of fate had been different, looked back at her. Blue eyes and a few wrinkles, age-lines that had accumulated through the stresses of life, a body which looked well-kept... and a sin of her father weighing upon the woman's shoulders.

"It's okay, my daughter."

The words felt  _right_  to her, as she leaned against the woman, who hugged her. "I wish for nothing but your smile." She smiled, the woman's endearing look making her feel better. She was forgiving, something that she would've never thought.

' _Terra, you cold frigid bitch...'_

She felt a stab of hate well up inside her. She could already see the summons to court come for her... There was going to be a legal battle ahead of her. "Don't frown, my sweet daughter." She smiled again, looking down. This woman, not related by blood, was warmer than her own mother. Carmella Arc was not someone who would take the time to sit down with you and listen, because there were more children around the house. She had more talks with her older sisters than with her mother, and...

She liked this woman. "You've done so much for our family... What can we do in return?" The question had been nagging at her, the soft smile on the woman never fading, as a hand brushed through her hair.

"Your little brother asked the same thing, a week ago. It is not something that I would allow for family... Repayment, such an ugly word..."

The woman's voice was light and soft, the momentary fragment of distaste gone.

"I simply want what is best for your brother."

She remembered when dad had disapproved of the notion of him ever becoming a Huntsman. It had been punishment, but she had seen something in her brothers eyes that wouldn't perish, persisting through the punishment. Her mind continued to the sight of her father raping Miss Umbra, her own groin squeezing together as the images of herself being raped came up...

"He's... He's a good boy."

She knew that he was one. He wasn't like dad... He wasn't like...

"He wouldn't hurt someone intentionally. It reminds me of my daughters..."

A sigh, deep and genuine came from the woman, as Saphron watched a set of inhuman crimson eyes look to the heavens, the blue replacing them after an instant.

"The eldest was so curious... She always stalked the library, asking questions."

There was a wistful tone to the woman's voice, as the woman seemed drawn into her memories. Saphron took a good long moment to observe Selene Umbra, the woman's features now standing out. "My youngest loved her father more than she did me... She always wanted to be with her daddy, even though protocol wouldn't allow for it. She was not allowed to mingle with the servants out of fear that they would taint her..."

"What... I'm sorry if I'm rude, but..."

The woman looked distraught, pulled out of her memories. Those eyes looked at her with a sadness. "Mama?" There was a blossoming warmth in those eyes as the woman smiled. "What happened to your daughters?"

"My ex-husband  _killed_  them."

The words were spoken simply, but she could see so much pain in them. She started to cry, even though the woman's expression remained stone-like.

"When the fighting was over and we parted, I found my eldest. She was half-crushed below a pillar." The look on the woman's face was unsettled, the memory obviously painful to her.

"I'm so sorry, Mama."

She felt sorry for this woman, this woman who cared and who supported her like a mother should. She hugged the woman, the coolness of her skin barely an impediment to the hug, as the woman held her in return.

"Your brother was the first spark of love that I'd felt in a long time..."

There was a softness to the woman's voice, as Saphron could imagine it. Contrasting her brother and her father, her brother was full of love and care. He cared for those around him and just wanted to make the world a better place, to be a hero...

A little part of her had wanted him to protect her. To make the hurt go away. It was a silly thing, but when her father had... done bad things, she'd wanted her brother to help her. It was stupid, it was... silly, but...

"He will be your brother forever, my child."

Miss Umbra's voice was soft, as she spoke lightly. "He'll... He'll be destined for great things."She knew that he would, from the woman's words. She was just the daughter of a rapist, one of seven...

"I don't hold the sins of his father against him... Ashton Arc has earned my displeasure."

The words were something that intimated something far greater, as the woman shook once more in her arms. Saphron felt bad for her...

"I'm afraid, mama."

Her voice was soft. "I'm... I'm so afraid." It was an admission of weakness. She was a weak creature, just the nanny for some half-blood spawn of a woman who never saw her as a partner worth loving.

"You will have nothing to fear, my dear. My trip to Atlas will be over soon and I will make sure that you remain safe."

The words made her feel comfortable. She was like a mama. She'd said that she'd love her like a daughter of her blood.

"Your father will not lay a hand on you or your sisters, I swear it."

The blood drained from her as she realized that her sisters were there too. If dad could do that to a woman... Adelheid had said that there would be little chance of prosecution...

' _No, he couldn't... We would have noticed...'_

Jade and Verde had started to act out more before she'd gotten out of the household with Terra. It had been simple things, but... but what if there was more behind it? What if...

Violet's choice of employment... Was it because she wanted to help out, or because... She knew that Beryl still did those street fights from time to time, but... but was that because she liked it, or because at home she would get...

Rouge was probably safe. She'd done psychology, she'd been away at university... But she, next to Violet, had the most womanly curves. What if dad had just done things to her big sister? What if...

' _No... He probably would. Mom doesn't stay at home all the time.'_

She knew that he'd beat Jaune into the ground a few times whenever her little brother had been insisting that he'd do the family name proud... But... could he have gone further? Do things to Jaune? The thought was sickening, but... but she didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't know what to  _feel_  anymore.

"Do you think daddy could've... done bad things to my sisters, Mama?"

Her voice was like a child's, seeking reaffirmation. Here she was, in her mid-twenties, asking a woman who had been a support during this dark time, whether her dad might've done bad things to her sisters...

"He did it to me. I don't think he would've been restrained by much at home. Jaune spoke about the punishments that he got from his father, a few times. Did your sisters ever get punished?"

It was not confirmation, but it did hint that she thought of it as possible. Her sisters had never been punished harshly... But Jaune had.

She hugged the woman tightly. She was already imagining it, her mind leaping to scenarios. A door slamming open, the sound of a struggle... punishment given to a struggling body. She wasn't even sure why her mind leapt to that conclusion, but she remembered where the pills laid that could get a pregnancy aborted, right below the sink, taped there with some special tape that'd make it stick. Violet had said that it was for herself, just as insurance... But had that been a lie? Had that been there because they didn't want to bear the shame of having given up fighting with a man who should have been there for them as a protector?

Jaune had wanted to protect the family. Did he know? Did he want to defend them?

He was such a kind brother. He would've wanted to keep them safe, that was just in his nature.

* * *

" _Dad, stop it. He's... He's had enough."_

_The bare bottom looked red as her little brother writhed, the man's large hand smacking against the reddening flesh, his eyes meeting hers. It had been a spell of bad luck that'd landed her without a partner. Her girlfriend had decided that she'd rather try things with boys again, to her displeasure._

" _That dream of his of being a Huntsman needs to die, Saphron. I didn't raise my son to put his life out in danger, just so that you girls could be safe. That's what I am for."_

_Jaune's eyes met hers, a pained blue colour, as his body still laid on the man's lap. He was fifteen, and he'd said that he'd be a Huntsman._

" _He'll be just as good as a farmer... Nice, safe... Not out there with the monsters like me."_

_She believed him, because daddy had always been right. She'd always known that he would be right, because he fought for the family to survive, even with money being tight._

" _I WILL be a Huntsman! I'm going to protect everyone! Just like great-granddad!"_

_It was a noble sentiment, she knew. She could see her sisters look away, Rouge thumbing through a small novel-like tome of her course load, not interested._

" _I'd rather die than to let you turn into a Huntsman, boy!"_

_The man's voice was rough, and she realized that she'd whimpered, not liking the tone of voice. Her sisters were also not looking at the spectacle, even as mom watched with her usual apathy to the punishment. Father had the rule of discipline whenever he was around the house._

_Jaune had never been the one of which expectations had been heaped upon._

* * *

She had thought it wilful child behaviour, but... Now she wasn't sure. He had wanted to get out, just as she was. She had been one of the favourite daughters, and... and Jaune hadn't been much of a favourite for his acts of trying to be a Huntsman.

She tried to think back to times when Jaune had been withdrawn. Rouge could probably formulate it in interesting and sensible ways, but Rouge wasn't there right now. Had dad been upset for longer? Was Jaune withdrawn? Dad had shouted at her and looked like he was going to hit her when she'd moved out to be with Terra...

' _What if he...'_

"Do you think that he might've... done things to my little brother? To discourage him from... becoming a Huntsman? The... the thing that happened to you."

Selene Umbra stiffened, a look in her eyes that looked so pained. She seemed to have realized what she meant with that. She didn't need to use the word that meant pain for the woman.

"Rouge probably knows more about psychology than I do, but dad really didn't want him to become a Huntsman..."

The woman had frozen up, those eyes looking horrified at the contemplation. "Rape is something that people use to control someone." The words were mechanical and flat, as the woman seemed to recite them from memory. "It is used to effect of controlling the victim and ensure that they do as you wish, or out of the desire to destroy someone completely." The words made sense, as the woman's teeth gritted.

"If he did..."

The woman's voice was soft, something in those eyes that warned her. "If that... that commoner bastard performed sodomy on  _my_   **son**..." There was a vile load in that woman's voice, as those eyes turned a deep crimson colour, anger fusing with that expression.

She felt something crushing her, as something inside those eyes snapped, a powerful energy burning around her, a gust of wind rustling through the stalls, knocking some over. The woman's hair was barely ruffled, as the woman finished her sentence.

"I will make him an example of what it means to cross a woman who wields  _true_   **power**."

She wanted to say something, but she knew that the woman's feelings were genuine. Where was her mother, never complaining about dad punishing Jaune for simply wanting to be the man of the house whilst dad was away? He had been raised on the old stories of heroics and Huntsmen... They had played with him, they'd stuck him in a dress a few times, but...

' _Did mom know?'_

She must have. Mom loved dad, but dad was a rapist. Was mom not complicit? Mom had never really had much affinity with Jaune, and dad had tried multiple time to get Jaune entered into a vocational school... But Jaune had refused. They as his sisters had just condoned him as the silly brother, mocked him for his inability to...

' _Oh gods, what if dad had been abusing him? We were just tormenting him with the fact that he couldn't get a girlfriend...'_

She felt so bad as a sister now. She just felt so damn bad, so damn wicked. She hadn't loved her little brother as a big sister should, no... She'd teased him and she'd not paid attention. She'd even said that he might turn out gay like her if he didn't turn up with a hot girlfriend...

' _Saphron, you've just earned yourself the worst sister award of the year...'_

If it was true that dad had been doing stuff to the family, that he hadn't just raped Miss Umbra in a whim... If he'd  _punished_  Jaune like that... If he'd... If he'd been  _treating_  her other sisters like that, just because he  _could_  and she'd moved out...

She wasn't sure what she would do. She was already disgusted, but to imagine that dad would punish her little brother by just...

Her mind was going in circles, coming to the conclusions that came naturally. Alarms started to go off, the signal that there was a Grimm attack incoming. Selene stiffened softly, as she didn't let go of her, the faint brush of the woman's hand over her body as she rose up.

"We should go, my dear."

The woman made sense, they should go. She looked at the seaside, where a leviathan Grimm was raising itself from the sea, the look on the woman's face strict.

"Alright, move it! Civilians to the shelters! The Atlas military will take care of the Grimm!"

A familiar voice came from nearby, as Saphron could see her. The uniform fit Terra as if it had been made, the gloves looking as white as they came, the emblem of the Specialists of Atlas emblazoned upon the young woman's chest. Her boyfriend... or she supposed, partner, was at her side, a similar outfit worn. It was clear that they had known each other from work...

' _Another lie, Terra? Were you ever real, or was it all just a lie to impregnate me with that bastard's spawn? I loved you...'_

"They won't recognize you."

The voice of Selene Umbra was in her ear, as they hurried past the two specialists. Fear wrapped around her for a moment, afraid that she would be detained by her former lover, but Selene continued without any sort of hesitation or fear.

"Please make your way to the nearest shelter, Miss."

The voice of her former lover came from the side and she nodded, a hushed "Thank you." coming from her lips as she was hurried along. As they entered the reinforced shelter, she noticed the many people already closely packed together, the market having been busy.

Selene was with her though, as her hands brushed over the woman's hands gently. She was here and she felt safe. "What you did... Thanks, mama." The woman smiled softly, as she leaned closer and then put her lips close to her ear.

"For my daughters, I would kill this whole world... You are going to be a beautiful princess, Saphron..."

She felt warmth invade her heart as she heard those words. They sounded so loving, so caring.

"And I won't let any man hurt you... Your brother, he's being trained to be the best... He'll be the best."

Jaune would never hurt her, she knew... He was a good young man. He called this woman mama, and so would she. Surely, the two of them couldn't be wrong about this lovely woman, right?

"It's our little secret, Saphron..."

She smiled, knowing that the woman meant well. That anger, that rage and that hate that she had seen in those angry wrathful eyes was genuine. This woman loved her little brother like a mother should.

"Of course, mama. I love you."

The words made the woman stiffen, before a soft kiss was delivered to her cheek. It was a soft kiss, more maternal than anything, but Saphron yearned for that warmth. She spoke those three words again.

"I love you."

It was what she needed. A mother's love. She'd talk to Jaune after... after getting home.

"I love you too, child. You make me happy by saying that."

She had been one of seven daughters. Maternal care had been thin and spread out... So the words were like a breath of fresh air. She felt the fear ebb away as she looked at the woman, a smile on her face at the look of warmth on that face. She felt safe and at home in the woman's presence.

* * *

The weights rattled, Nora grinning broadly as she added some more to it. "Alright! Thirty more! Come on, glorious leader... You can do it!" He tried, at least. His body ached a little as he forced the weight up, the strain on his muscles growing. He was aware that Pyrrha's eyes were riveted to his form, watching as the weights rose. Sweat clung to his skin as he was worked over, Ren having opted for some exercises that he could do, to make his body stronger. He was aware that they were taking pity on him, but it was for the sake of his team.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Nora."

She smiled at him, patting his cheek.

"Lift, Glorious Leader... Weiss might like you to look like Mister Muscles... I've got enough to worry about with my Rennie. Rennie is the best."

The smile on her face was enough to make him realize that those two did everything together. That was an interesting thought.

"But that doesn't mean that we want a weak boy in the bedroom! Pump those muscles! BREAK THE LIMIT!"

He did as she suggested, moving the weight up, trying to force that strength. He was weak, but he would be strong. Weiss deserved a strong friend, his family deserved a strong Huntsman to carry the name of Arc on to the next generation.

He was aware that Yang was in the vicinity as well, her arms busy with the weights that she was training with, her body sat there as the weights rose and fell in a methodical manner. He focused back on his own trial, yet the sight of the blonde beauty was something that he recognized. His own team was pretty in their own way. Pyrrha's beauty radiated out, as did Nora's exuberance. Ren just looked effeminate, but that was likely because of the Mistralian genetics that he had. They were a different kind, or so he'd heard.

"That's the spirit, Jaune... Now... get up."

Nora took the place, Ren adding the weights, as Nora started to work out, her weight easily triple that of him. Pyrrha handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks, Pyrrha."

She smiled, looking at Nora, whose body laid there, her muscles moving with fluid motions as she moved. It was a sight of beauty, seeing the chest rise and fall at the motions that she made, her breasts straining against the tight white top that she wore. Nora was a beautiful girl, just as Pyrrha was. Nora was with Ren, though.

"And that's how you pump some iron, glorious leader..."

Nora's gaze met his, a shark-like grin on her face. Those blue eyes twinkled with an impish desire. "Unless you'd like to pump your rod between my 'weights', hmm?" Ren stiffened a little, giving his girlfriend a look that looked a little irritated.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Rennie. A girl is allowed to look at a boy if she wants to."

The look intensified, Nora giving a wan smile at him. "Well... You can say that I'm blessed." Her voice was soft, getting up and then motioning for Pyrrha.

"This weight good enough for you, Pyrrha?"

Nora moved to his side, as Pyrrha adjusted the weight a little, removing a few of the heavier weights, to about double of his own weights.

"I prefer to exercise the muscles lightly, so that I don't pull anything."

Watching Pyrrha move was like watching a dance. As Nora stood there at his side, he could feel her hand pat his bum, a conspiratorial grin on her face.

"So... How was your little date? Miss Prim and Proper looked a little... out of sorts."

Pyrrha's body was still in motion, the exercise outfit that she wore perfectly allowing the curves to be seen, his eyes gliding over her form. "We fought together." He remembered Tyrian's fighting style well. It was the sign of a killer, an agile flowing style that used every advantage to the maximum potential. The weapons that he wielded had been enough to harm Pyrrha... and she was one of the best, or so he'd supposed from the people around.

"Ooh, the damsel defending the man..."

The soft amusement in Nora's voice was there, as he clamped down on the feeling of anger.

"He was going to kill us. That man would not allow us to have walked away."

Tyrian was a man of principle. If it meant the death of some innocents, the man would do it without a fault. A creature that had been brought to heel with the power that Mama wielded, and the power that he wielded.

"He was convinced otherwise."

Tyrian Callows would obey or he would be crushed. He would be the one who held Tyrian's leash whilst Mama was elsewhere. "Ooh, ooh! Strong Jaune!" The excitement in Nora's voice was real, as his hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, his eyes looking into hers.

"Obey, Nora."

He wasn't sure why he had said it to her, but she breathed a little faster, as his finger caressed under her chin. That burning spirit was like a flame and he was the tsunami that would quell it, his eyes boring into those bright sparks.

"I am weak, but I  _will_  be strong."

The words were not mere wishful fancy... He would be strong. He was aware that she had gone very quiet, that her body had frozen up, her eyes looking into his own.

"I won't let  _my_  team be hurt."

That was a promise, he knew. A promise that he would keep. An Arc kept their promises.

"You're  _all_  important to me."

Weiss was important as well. Nora knew that he would mean it in that sense, as she took a step back. Her cheeks were a little red, and the briefest of thoughts fluttered through his mind...

A quick visit to some abandoned janitor's closet, her body pressed against the wall, his mouth against hers, her smaller body pressed there, as he took what was his by right as a leader. She was stronger, but he was the one who was more willful. A wonderful symphony of groans and moans as she was defeated and brought to heel.

"Rennie?"

Nora's voice was a hushed whisper, as he realized just how close he'd been. A numbness of emotions came over him and he was aware that Nora was looking at him, her smile brighter than before.

"He's someone worthy. That was... wow. Gets a girl hot under the collar." He noticed her hard nipples that pressed against her shirt, Pyrrha setting the weights back, giving him a look of worry.

"You were showing, Jaune."

Ren's calm voice reached his ears. "Nora is a very pretty girl, I know..." The caution in the other teenager's voice was there. "but making mating calls is a bad idea. I know. She's not a quiet girl."

"We should get your cardio in order, Jaune... A heart attack isn't a good thing." Pyrrha's voice was somewhat hesitant to intrude, but Nora took it as a challenge.

"He'll get a heart-attack with your seductive wiles, Pyrrha! Looking so snazzy and so sultry like you should be a crime!"

The excitement in the girl's voice drew some stares, Pyrrha barely flushing, as her demure gaze met his own.

"It's... It's not that..."

He decided to come to her rescue. They were partners, after all. Saving her bacon was part of the deal.

"She looks perfect. Jealous that you don't look that good yet, Nora?"

It was a tease, he could see Nora's eyes get that spark of competitiveness in them as she pushed herself up against him.

"Oh? Is that a dare, Mister Arc? Does your glorious leaderness want to see Nora Valkyrie try her best at seduction?"

Her voice was a pitch lower, as her eyes burned with that zest for life. For a moment, he deliberated it. His Mama had said that he could make friends...

"Try is  _not_  to  _do,_  Nora..."

He rebutted, as his finger tapped her nose. "You're going to have to do better than just a little bit of pushing. "

The look on her face was wilful, but he knew that she was just teasing him mostly. She was together with Ren, after all, that guy just being unable to properly stop Nora's outbursts of creative expression. He walked with Pyrrha towards where some of the cardio equipment had been arranged, Pyrrha putting in the important stuff for him whilst he watched, giving an encouraging smile. The treadmill was a good way to build stamina, he supposed... Or to get tired.

Something pinched his bottom and he glanced at Nora, who looked as innocent as she could, Ren merely giving him a placid look. A good guy, Ren. He didn't think he'd ever see the young man act out... or somewhat like it. He should get to know that part of his team better.

As he started at a light jog, he was aware that the feelings inside his chest continued to explode, the dark craving starting to pulse, as his heart beat faster with the exercise. By the time that sweat started to gush over his skin, it was already the pace of someone trying to improve, his eyes firmly pointed towards the future, a soft grunt coming from his mouth at the feelings that welled up deep inside him, a soft guttural sound that worked to put out a sound of his frustration.

"Are you alright?"

Weiss spoke from the side, his head turning to look at her. She looked adorable, as she should. Her eyes were on him and he smiled at her, encouragingly. She flushed a little, as her gaze went down.

"I'm not... I'm not here to laugh at you. That cow woman might be... But I don't want to laugh at my friend."

"Thank you, Weiss."

She smiled, with her eyes glinting softly as he thanked her. "You're amazing." A tender look, before she drew her attention to Pyrrha.

"Make sure that he has the best training, Pyrrha. He deserves it... Because..." She flushed even redder, her expression turned away, so he couldn't quite read the emotion there.

"Because he's Jaune Arc and he was selected to be a leader, just as I have a leader who is...  _fifteen_." There was an emotion in that voice, as Weiss seemed to be a little tense.

"She'll be fine, Weiss. I was made a leader, wasn't I?"

Weiss turned to him, as the machine upped the pace. Blood flowed through his veins with a strong pulse, the sensation burning through his veins of power that lurked within him. The closeness with Weiss, the need that he felt to quench that dark desire inside her, all welled up. He upped the pace, as he let his mind wander for a while.

He wasn't the best leader, he knew. He hadn't been made the leader on martial skill, but rather on the skill of tactical insight, of being able to give orders and having them obeyed. He was a weak link in the team, but... that could be a strength on its own.

If he had enough force at the front, he would be able to deny the enemy a chance at him. With the mind intact, the body could function as he saw fit.

Mama had drilled him on some of the tactics required for managing large amounts of people, akin to some of the Great War's final battles before the Vacuan Blitz. It was something that had humbled him, yet there was also that hint of something inside him that made him feel different from those around him. The dark ocean of power continued to roil against the flame inside him, as he imagined what it would be like to lead his team into the dangers of the War...

Ren would be a good flanker, with his Semblance allowing him to come closer, whilst Nora and Pyrrha could take defence and offence for their own, whilst he just wielded the powers that Mama had given him.

Mama would want to be proud of him, he knew. He was going to make her proud, as the members of his team were proud. He could feel the living force inside him burn brightly, the darkness banished for a space around it, as the beep of the machine announced that it had been nearly thirty minutes of exercise. He had blanked out, and he came to see the looks of amusement from his team, Nora looking like she'd eaten something really nice, with her broad grin never flagging.

"Sooo... You want to make us proud, don't you?"

He must've said so aloud, as Weiss looked a little embarrassed. Pyrrha smiled at him, her smile radiant and warm.

"Every single one of my friends deserves to be proud. Thanks to your support, I will be the best leader that Beacon will see for decades. You'll be the best team that Beacon will see."

He wasn't boastful. He knew that an army was the sum of its fighters and the willpower of those in charge.

"That's the spirit."

Ren said, his face set in a manner that made him look almost wanting, if the dull pink eyes were any indication. "Our glorious leader." Nora's excited little squeal was enough, as she joined him on the treadmill, bumping against him.

"Now... Shower! We can't make you get too sticky! I'll wash your back!"

The offer was nice, but he knew that Nora and Ren were a thing. He wasn't going to disturb what had been fated since the time that they'd met.

"I'm able to wash myself, Nora."

He said, looking at her, Weiss looking at him shyly. "The last time I was in a bathroom, I had..." He smiled. "an interesting conversation."

Weiss flushed, even as he knew that his mama was an interesting conversation. Mama knew a lot of things, and he should talk with one of the teachers if they could get some time free for getting Saphron picked up from the airport.

"I've got to talk to a teacher about asking for us being released a little earlier, because my sister is coming home from Argus tomorrow... I'd like to see her."

Saphron was warm and nice, even if tragedy had struck her. She was one of his sisters that really cared much for the whole family, even if she was gay.

"I'll... I'll see whether I can arrange for something."

Pyrrha said, which was a kind gesture from her, but he shook his head.

"No, I'll have to do this on my own. A leader shouldn't let his partner do the work for him. A man should stand straight and look danger in the eyes, before he would let his woman be hurt, mama always said."

They all looked a little affected by that. Ren gave him one of those stoic looks of approval whilst Nora and Pyrrha made a little 'aww' sound, Weiss smiling brightly at him.

Weiss was really pretty when she smiled. He knew that already, but he thought about it again. "So, I'll hit the showers and then go to meet with Professor Goodwitch, see whether something can be arranged... Surely there's some sort of schedule for classes... people have that whole freedom of expression thing, I believe..." He was sure that it was in the Vytal charter or something. He'd do extra work to make up for it, if he had to.

* * *

Freshly showered and having his hair done up with a brush of the comb, he knocked on Professor Goodwitch's office door, the sound of a snappy voice from within telling him to enter. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, aware that the teacher hadn't been happy with his performance in combat class. The look on the woman's face was stern as she looked at him, the seat in front of her occupied by the headmaster himself, the man currently raising a cup of hot chocolate to his lips.

"Mister Arc, a surprise to see you this early..."

The woman spoke, his attention going to the woman, a smile on his face.

"Miss Goodwitch, I was... well, you see..."

He straightened his back, trying to come to a short and swift conclusion. "My sister, she's returning from Argus, there was... there was an accident there and I'd like to request that my team be allowed some time off to leave school about an hour earlier. I'd... I'd like her to see all of us." It was an odd request, he knew, but he wanted Saphron to see the amazing people that he had on his team.

"Mister Arc, do you really imagine that we would give such dispensation to students and-" The headmaster's hand rose, as his head turned to look at him.

"Was that the accident involving a chain Dust explosion in the residential district, Mister Arc?"

He nodded, the man's frown light as he sighed.

"My condolences, Mister Arc."

The words meant little, as he felt himself drifting away for a brief instant.

* * *

" _Daddy! Daddy, look! LOOK!"_

_The air circled around her as she looked at her daddy, the brush of wind through his pale hair like a comb flitting through the strands. A warm smile was on his face, as he looked at her. Best daddy in the world!_

" _That's wonderful, princess... Say, why don't you show mommy?"_

_The suggestion was great, but mommy was busy with the management of the peasants. She didn't want to disturb mommy, but daddy liked it._

" _Master Ozma, shall I accompany the princess towards her mother, the God-Queen?"_

_The maid asked, as her daddy shook his head. Daddy was important for the army, mommy always said. That's why he wasn't around much. This maid with her silver eyes looked warmly at her daddy. That was a good thing, right? Everyone should love her daddy, because he was the best._

* * *

"It's... It's okay. She... She's just coming home."

He didn't know why he felt the pain inside him suddenly, as the man looked at him. "I spoke to her whilst she was in the hospital, she's... She's a mess, sir. Her partner was working and the baby... didn't make it." The man looked sympathetic. He wasn't like Mama, but he felt a bit like a father.

"My condolences. It is the start of the year, so it isn't like there are highly critical things to be spoken of in classes yet... So perhaps an exception can be made, Mister Arc. Do you have a good relationship with your sister?" The man sounded curious, his voice soft.

"She's one of the oldest... Well, there's still Rouge, who is a psychologist. Rouge is great." The man nodded, his gaze turning to his deputy.

"It'd be a rude thing to allow Mister Arc's sister to be merely accompanied by her sisters. We are still human, Glynda. As long as mister Arc promises to do the assigned coursework together with his team, I see no reason why they could not miss a class on..."

The man's Scroll pinged, calling up the schedule. "Grimm Studies, right? You know that Peter always takes the time to get to the good points, so..."

The woman gave him a look, as he saw the determined gaze rest on him. "Ensure that you and your team are back before curfew, Mister Arc. We'll overlook it for this time since it's only the first week of term... But do not make it a habit. You have the weekend for such expeditions, and special circumstances are not a privilege that will allow you to head into Vale on a whim."

He knew that he was going to be in hot water with the woman at any rate due to having to take time off for a visit to his sister, but it was important to him.

"I am sure that mister Arc would not wish to shame your confidence, Glynda. Why, he seems like an earnest soul..."

The headmaster's words were enough, as he let his fingers tap against the desk, the spider-like fingers dancing a little pattern. "Sometimes, a little has to be bent and at another time, a little has to be given. It is the journey that matters for the children, rather than the result." The words made little sense to him, but he remembered that the man would have made that into some sort of wisdom to impart.

"He is underwhelming in his capacity, Ozpin."

He winced. He wasn't quite sure that the woman would mention it, but now that she had, he did see it. "I would have to give him remedial classes for endurance at the very least, if I had the time." The man's eyes looked at him, a curiosity within them that Jaune seemed to find hard to shake.

"Oh? Do you think there is something wrong with your body, Mister Arc?"

The question felt dangerous, like there was some hint below it for him to see but not to take. It was a question that was deeper than he guessed at.

"My stamina is pretty bad, sir. It's been bad since I was... sick."

The man's eyes looked at him with an expression of care. It was almost paternal, and he-

" _It's going to be fine, princess... It's just the flu."_

_Her daddy was looking at her with care in his eyes, his fingers tracing over her cheeks. A sniffle and a cough, the burn in her throat continuing to ache. She didn't like it much._

" _It's going to be fine... You'll be fine."_

_The words offered comfort, as she knew little of the burdens that he faced, except that big sister always said that daddy was at war. Why was he away at war? She liked the flower crown that she wore... Daddy should come home more often. Playing with the maids wasn't fun..._

Knew that the man cared, at least on some level. "My health's been poor... And, well..." He smiled, somewhat self-deprecating. He knew that there would be little sympathy for him from the teachers, but it was worth a gamble. "If I don't make sure that there's someone who's going to be a Huntsman to put food on the table for the family, there'd be a lot of hungry mouths to feed."

"Personal circumstances are no need for us to feel pity, Mister Arc. Shape up or be expelled."

The words were harsh, as the headmaster looked at him, his eyes watching him carefully. "We expect nothing but the best of the people who study at this academy."

He knew that, and he glanced away. "I'm going to try. Ruby said that she'd gotten in on merit despite being two years too young, so I'll do my best." He could see the deputy of the headmaster look fiercely at her boss, the man smiling at him.

"Indeed, indeed... Mister Arc, I do hope to see some progress soon. Everyone needs some time to adjust to new surroundings." There was a mollifying tone to his voice, Professor Goodwitch giving him a look which meant ill.

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch, Headmaster Oz-...pin." He was polite, even though he felt the strange urge to call the man Ozma. He'd nearly slipped up.

It mattered not, at this moment in time. He had gotten permission and he would make sure that Saphron saw his team, because they were all amazing.

He pulled his Scroll out once he was at an isolated spot, pressing the number that corresponded with Tyrian, the ringing going twice before it was answered. "Master Jaune? It is a touch unfortunate that you call me at this time, I was just-"

"Be at the docks to pick me and the rest of my team up. We're going to see my sister get off the plane at the airport and you  _will_  assist her with anything that she needs."

Someone was screaming, but Jaune did not find it in his heart to really care. It sounded like a young man screaming for help... The lack of care didn't even astonish him. "Selene said that I was to use your services as I saw fit, Mister Callows. I would hope that a refresher wouldn't be necessary... lest I grow displeased with you?"

The man's voice was like a whine as he heard that, Jaune's lips curling into a dark smile. The man understood now. He was not going to let the man get away with another assassination. If the leash was too long, it would need to be shortened.

"Indeed, Master. I will assure you that there will be a car waiting with yours truly there to properly ensure that your sister will be retrieved, swiftly, swiftly..."

There was another scream, and the gurgle as the man seemed to end the scream. "And I will need to find a new morsel... Such a pity, such a pity... But yes, yes... This Tyrian will ensure that the Master is pleased, yes." The smile on Jaune's face showed as he turned the camera on, his eyes looking into the camera, a deep dark crimson streaking through the blue.

"Good. Mama may be displeased... But I know that you'll be willing to work to get in my good graces, right?" The words had meaning, as he saw the camera click on, Tyrian's face there, blood-splatters clinging to the skin. Yellow eyes looked at him, as he nodded, the braid bobbing up and down.

"Yes, Master Jaune. Let us... let us create a wonderful thing together."

The man's smile was too broad, as his eyes flashed with that glow of mania, sure that they would gaze upon him with murder in their eyes once more.

"Indeed."

He shut the Scroll down, not really interested in what the man was doing at that moment, save for the fact that the message had been communicated. He had a team to tell the good news to. That would be wonderful.

* * *

"Jaune... can I... can I talk to you for a moment?"

Weiss said, her expression looking a touch more serious than before, his smile easy, as he watched her, her petite form looking as beautiful as it always did.

"Your... your partner said that you had... issues."

She looked down. Hesitation warred on her face. He moved in, gently cupping her cheek with his hand and leaning down. The warmth flooded inside the dark ocean, blazing flames licking at the darkness.

"And... and I want to help. If... if I can, that is. If you... want me t-"

He silenced her with a kiss, her blue eyes looking into his own, as she kissed him back, a low moan coming from her lips. "Thank you, Weiss." He smiled, as he brushed his hand down to her neck, giving it a squeeze.

A collar might suit her, as she moaned like an animal in heat. She was such a pretty girl... such a good friend... A girl who he would like to keep around, as he knew that mama had said something about a prince requiring a harem...

"I... I think I love you."

The words were soft, as she looked at him imploringly, and the gaze she sent was brittle and frail, like an old lady with brittle bones at a tricky staircase during the rainy season with frost on the steps.

"It's... It's silly, isn't it?"

Her voice was small, as she hoped with those beautiful eyes. She hoped so much that it would be true, that he would love her back and that there would be a happy ending...

His mama's face came to his mind, even as he sighed slowly. Mama wouldn't want him to immediately strike out... He knew that this was too quick, the girl might just be mistaking feelings of friendship for love. "Weiss, come." He said, taking her hand. She followed him like a meek lamb. A thought of taking her to the nearest place where they could be intimate rose, but he denied it existence. He opened the door with his Scroll to the electronic lock, opening the dorm, spotting Nora and Ren busy with some sort of game of chess, the black and white stones laid out there, Pyrrha looking a little curious as she watched him.

"Guys, I'm sorry but... Do you think you can give us five minutes, maybe ten?"

Weiss looked pitiful, her eyes looking at him as if he'd torn the rug from under her feet. She didn't look like the beautiful girl that he considered to be a wonderful friend.

"That's one hell of a quickie, Glorious leader! There better not be semen on my pillow when I get back!"

He gave Nora a smack to her rump as punishment, her soft shriek of displeasure silenced as Ren ushered her out. Nora was just a wilful girl that teased, just like his sisters did.

"We'll be back with some snacks. Do tell how that conversation with professor Goodwitch went when you're done with her."

There was an emotion in Pyrrha's face, a dark one that he could feel as her emerald eyes looked at Weiss with a warning look.

"I'll tell you later then." A smile on his lips as he glanced into Weiss' eyes, the girl's attention riveted at him, as he motioned towards the bed.

"Take a seat, please."

She did as he asked. Lithe body moving with elegant steps, like a dancer who was to move to her appointed place on the stage, eyes looking into his own with barely veiled anticipation. The door clicked shut, as he waited for the right words to come.

"It's not silly that you think you love me, Weiss."

He smiled, as he sat down on the bed next to her, her eyes looking at him, as his arm wrapped around her. He could feel the urge rising to press her down, to claim her like the woman she was, to defile her once more with horrid filthy things of a sensual nature.

"It's... It's natural."

He smiled, looking into her eyes. Her lips opened and closed, as she leaned up, pressing against his own in a soft manner, a gentle lip-lock that she broke. Her heart was beating faster and faster, as she looked at him.

"You might just be infatuated. I don't mind being with you, Weiss... But I can't say that I love you."

Her eyes were surprised, yet understanding. She looked sad. "We've known each other for a week... and whilst I know that you mean well... I want you to be happy." She smiled softly, though there were tears in her eyes. "Now, don't take that as a sign of me denying you, Weiss... We've not known each other for long enough."

"But... But... You make me happy. I'm not so alone anymore..." She wanted to say more. Her lips moved and no sound came out, as he pulled her against his chest. It was a soft exhale, a pathetic sound that his mind suggested that he squash like a bug, but he was aware of the feelings that she felt.

"Let's be friends first, Weiss. I'm not... I'm not so very good at being a Huntsman." He was honest about his capabilities. Weiss hissed.

"But you will be! I know you will be. You're just... You're just finding your footing."

Her eyes looked into his own, a delicate twist to her gaze that held so much care and love within her eyes, as he leaned down and kissed her nose. "Don't abandon me... Please..." Her hand tangled within his shirt, tugging on it. "Please, Jaune..."

"You're amazing, Weiss. You're such a good girl."

She seemed to preen at those words, her eyes looking at him with a delicate glow, as she inhaled sharply. "And I don't want to deny you your friendship with your team... They don't... they don't really approve." The words were natural, as he looked into her eyes. He could see the doubt within them, the fear that he was going to leave.

"They'll... They'll always complain. I'm... I'm better than they are, I had more training, I am..."

He placed a finger against her lips. The urge to press her down he squashed, knowing that his team didn't want that.

"You might've had more training, you might've been better equipped, but they are your team. I don't want you to fight with your team. So what if Ruby is younger, so what if Yang looks like she wants to eat me up and spit me out? They're still your teammates... and you shouldn't be relying on me solely. I'm..." He paused for a moment, as emotions worked through his system.

"I nearly died last night."

Her eyes went wide, her frantic look enough, as he pulled the shirt open. The blackened spot around the heart where the Dust crystal had been discharged was still there, the skin slowly mending. "An assassin decided to test me..." He left out the part where it had been a man he knew that had tested him. "Pyrrha was able to fight him off, but..."

"But you didn't fully escape." Her voice was soft, as she seemed to be aware of the life and death efforts. "They... She shocked you back to life?" There was a tenderness in her voice, as her eyes leaked tears.

"I'm not... I'm not that healthy."

He said, putting a sad smile on his face. He knew that to win Weiss over, he would need to make sure that she believed him... A measure of the truth, sprinkled with a measure of half-truth.

"My aura is... maybe a quarter of what people have." He knew that she would listen, he knew that she would care. He could feel her quiver, as her eyes looked into his own, waiting for his words.

"You were untrained... You've... You've only just had your Aura unlocked. Maybe it'll grow?" He smiled at her.

"The only thing that'll be growing when I see you is in my pants, Weiss... No, jokes aside..." She had turned red, as her gaze turned away, a smile teasing at her lips. "I'm... I'm not able to take many hits."

"I'll... No, that wouldn't work."

She looked thoughtful, as if she were contemplating something. Her eyes went to him and she smiled. "You're a good friend, Jaune... What we... well, what we do together, is..."

His smile warmly met hers, as he nodded. "We'll still be able to make love together, Weiss. I don't abandon my friends." She smiled at him, kissing him, her fingers brushing over the burn mark on his chest.

"G-good... I... I like you. It's not love... but... I am fond of you. Please..." Her fingers dropped down, stroking over his groin. "Can we... Maybe? Later tonight? I'm..." She smiled at him, almost conspiratorially.

"I want to show the virgin with the cow tits that there's a  _real_  woman in the room with her. Make it loud... So she'll stop her teasing." That was the smile that he liked. The smile that he fought to protect, even though he was...

He realized it at the moment that she smiled at him. Was he... was he really feeling this? Was this a reality that he had or was he merely adrift?

The warmth inside him, the heat that kept the dark ocean at bay, it all spiralled around that empty ocean and the warmth that contained it. It was not a touch of a lover, but a mere cycle of anguish and hate, the thirst for destruction inside him. His eyes looked into hers, and he pressed her down to the bed.

She didn't struggle. Her smile broadened, as her lips pressed against his own in a sweet kiss. It was the lure of something dangerous, a beast inside him that was untamed. The darkness swelled around him, as he felt his manhood threaten to burst from his groin. Her dainty hand brushed over his groin, as she smiled at him.

"Later... Alright?"

He knew that he would have to wait, but...

It was with pain in his head that he pulled away, getting up. Tremors went through his body, as he had almost... he'd almost...

"Are you okay? I'm not-" He groaned, grabbing his head. Was this the right thing? Did he need to... be like this? He was going to be a hero, not...

"Just... Just... It's okay, don't worry." She looked worried. He felt the darkness inside him recoil and twist. Mama was...

* * *

" _I love you, mama. You're such a wonderful queen."_

_She knew that it was so. Mama always had the best of intentions for the whole world! She was going to be Queen one of these days, when she was fully grown._

_She knew little of what mama and papa did, save that they did right. It was the divine right within their blood that governed everything, mama had said._

" _I know, my sweet... It is a harsh task, but we are those who have the vision to see the common folk thrive..."_

_She knew that she would learn how to be a queen too. She was a princess and she was the eldest. She was going to show mommy that she could make light too! It was going to be her gift to mommy._

* * *

He shook his head again. Pain flashed through his mind.

' _I'm not her... I'm not... Selene. No...'_

"Jaune, pl-" A blast of wind suspended her in the air, as the darkness smothered the flame. He was in control, he was... he was his own person.

He could see Weiss' frightened eyes, as the power fed through his veins like a dark ichor, as he straightened out, his head shaking. "Alright, deep breaths... Deep breaths, calm..." The wind lessened, letting her drop down onto the bed. The bedsprings creaked. "You're Jaune Arc, you're seventeen and you're not..."

"Jaune, listen... You're..." He heard Weiss, as he took deep breaths, the power inside him shrinking away, as the flame inside him roared to life. He felt the power fade from his veins, as he sagged, the warmth inside his flesh starting once more.

"You're okay... Whatever this is..."

He groaned, feeling her touch him. "I'm... I'm sorry." He wasn't a hero... He felt... He felt sick. A hero didn't want to hurt, a hero didn't want to be... like this. "It's... it's something my mama gave me... A..."

"Semblance? Jaune... It's okay."

Her voice was soft, understanding. He felt the darkness inside him swell once more, as he felt the veins in his body burn, as he turned around. Her eyes were fearful, as he held up a hand. Pale skin, black veins running through the flesh. Eyes that were the colour of red blood, desiring to corrupt and destroy.

"Do you think this is okay, Weiss?"

His voice was angry, as he felt the urge to smack her rise. She spoke against him...

"My Semblance is inherited too... It doesn't change who you are."

Her eyes were moist, as she hugged him. "It doesn't change... anything. No matter what... I... I like you." He was crying, as he was held by her.

"I want to be a hero..."

He said, his body shivering. "My mama..." He wasn't sure anymore. The first instinct was to go to her, to hope that things would be okay... "I'm... I'm..." Her soft shushing was light, as she guided him to the bed. It looked still perfectly, thanks to whatever solid construction had been made to create it.

"You're okay. I'm... Even I was scared when my Semblance activated... My sister..."

There was a dark feeling in her, as she held him close. "She left. She left me and I had to... perform. I taught myself, and... and then you came." Her voice was dark, depressive. "You... You were so crude, so... so arrogant... But... but you didn't see me as Weiss Schnee."

"You are Weiss, not just Weiss Schnee." Her hands pulled him closer. "I'm... I'm sorry. I just wanted to be... I wanted to be..."

She kissed him. A gentle kiss, a softness of her lips. He felt the warmth of her body against him, as her eyes teared, drops hitting his cheek. "Silly boy... No matter what... I'm not sorry. I chose  _you_. I  _wanted_  you to... I... I might've r- done it with coercion, but... I  _wanted_  it."

He looked at her. His red eyes looked into her pale blue. "Even if I needed to... touch, to keep alive? I'm... I'm not sure I can..." Her lips pressed to his own again.

"It's okay. You may need it, but... But I'll be glad to help. It'd really annoy Yang... She's not happy with things." He supposed that she wouldn't. His mama... Selene... She'd been a guiding light during his days, but with her gift...

The dark urge came inside him, as he heard the door open. He was aware that his team was coming in, but he looked into her eyes. Could he trust her? Would she be someone he could put his faith in... Mama had... Mama must've...

No... He would be a hero, and he would use the power that she had given him. It was  _his_. He knew that she meant well, and from the memories... She had been a glorious queen. No matter what had happened between her and her husband.

He was... He'd ingested her blood, he'd inherited her magic... he'd  _survived._ He was...He was Jaune Arc. He was a  _hero_.

She was his Mama. She was to be trusted... She was... "I'm sorry." He whispered, the silence that had fallen enough for him, as he laid down on the bed, peering at the ceiling. It was perhaps the morose state that he was in, as Weiss gently brushed over his cheek with a hand.

"No... Having a Semblance that makes you a bit different is okay... I..." He had taken her. He had despoiled her, and she had liked it. She was such a friend that forgave him...

"It's okay. No matter what, we'll be here for you. We're a team..."

Pyrrha's voice came from his side, as he felt bitterness in his throat. He was a fake, a forgery, perhaps even a saddled creation that had been made by mistake.

He'd... He'd just not noticed. He'd been... not a hero. He'd lied and... "It's okay, Jaune... You want to do good." He wanted to do good, yes... But he'd been manipulating them... He'd been...

' _But what if... what if I was...'_

He was weak. Weaker than most. It would make sense that he would need to guard himself with those more able to protect him. He'd been told...

"You're a good person. You've got my trust."

Ren's voice was soft, light and so wonderful. A Semblance washed over him and he felt the darkness slide away. He felt clear of mind and looked at them. His team. Weiss. They were to be trusted...

"Thanks."

He said, smiling at them. He was sure that it looked horrific, but he knew that they would care for him as he would care for them. "That means... That means a lot. I was... The Semblance, it's... it's given me memories of dead people."

"That happens... Sometimes we bear the memories of people who we once cared for."

Ren's voice was soft, as he looked at him. Jaune could almost see tears in the young man's eyes. "I've... I've noticed that about you, Jaune. You care for us... And the look in your eyes when you looked at Winchester..."

"Rennie notices. Rennie always is a good scout." The words were calm and quiet, as Nora spoke. "We've... We're okay, even if you were just using us. I trust Rennie's word."

"You're a good person. Sometimes... Sometimes a good person needs to do things that aren't always... legal." The words were soft, as Ren looked at him. "I like you, Jaune. You're someone who cares. You'd have our back. Pyrrha told us about the... man."

The young man meant Tyrian. A man who was obviously a killer, if Jaune knew it. It had sounded so nice, back when Mama had been with him, but... now...

' _No... If he is a tool to be used... Mama said that I could use him.'_

A good tool did not rust. He would make use of the man, and he would... He would deal with mama. If it was just the shock from those memories, the...

"Jaune, listen... We're a team. Everyone's got their own personal demons." Jaune looked at them, his gaze meeting theirs. He knew that Mama would be upset, that she would be... irate. He...

He firmed up. He wasn't going to be a quivering child. He was Jaune Arc, and he loved his family and he loved his team. "I'm... I'll..." He felt ashamed for the first time since he had gotten the gift. Was he really so far gone in this delusion of being a good son that he had forgotten that he wasn't the woman's son?

Rouge's advice rose to his mind, but he didn't dwell on it... There was more to say, more to do... They were his team. He looked at them and smiled.

"I'll try to do better, even if I need to make the hard choices. For all of you."

He was sure that they would accept it. If he... He could control the darkness inside him. He knew he could, the flame of his life burning brighter and brighter. The ocean had receded and there was a warmth inside him.

Weiss kissed his lips gently again, her eyes warm and friendly, just as she should. She was no whimpering, needy girl... on the outside. "That's all I ask... 'friend'." She smiled.

"Group hug!"

And then Nora gave a hug. He felt better... even with the ghostly memories coming to the fore at times. Ren joined in, together with Pyrrha, and he received the rather unique sensation of someone rubbing over his groin.

He thought for a moment that it might've been Ren, but Nora was wiggling, giggling somewhat loudly. It must be Nora, even as Pyrrha's smile reached her eyes. They were his team and he was their leader... magic or not. If he had to be a man, if he had to fight to guard himself from the maddening whispers and the power...

' _If I am to be blessed with the powers that Mama has, then let me be blessed. I accepted it, I accepted her as a Mama and I will stand by my decisions. Saphron will be home soon... and I will make sure that she is received warmly.'_

Saphron would be back, he would... comfort her, if he could. He didn't know if he could, even as Weiss whispered in his ear.

"How's it feel to be sandwiched by tons of girls, hmm?"

It felt kind of good. The hand that was stroking over his groin seemed to increase its motions, as he felt the warmth of the flame blaze through him.

He would be a hero...

His blonde hair was visible in the reflection in the eyes of Nora, as she squeezed just a touch harder. No sign of Mama's visage... and the dark thoughts returned...

' **A moment of weakness...'**

The urge to violate these girls, no, these women and this young man rose, as his manhood bucked against the stroking hand, his hips pushing up. Pyrrha noticed, sending a look at Nora, who grinned.

"I love you for accepting me."

He was sincere in that feeling. Just as with his Mama, he felt the love for them grow. They were his team, they were his partners and they were his friends and... and if he fell into the darkness and become a cold and hateful existence that forgot even the things that mattered the most, he would be glad to find their company in the darkness with him.

"Friend... I still am expecting that you fill me up in the bathroom, making me scream."

Weiss said, as he untangled himself. His manhood was hard, and he looked at Ren.

"A bit of help here, buddy?" He caught the smile on the Mistralian, as a hand touched him and the numbness of emotion made his manly sword go down. He caught sight of a blush on Pyrrha's face, as Weiss smiled at him.

"He's a good one, don't you think? "

It was crass to say, but... Pyrrha nodded.

"I couldn't have wished for someone better." That made him smile.

Ten minutes later, Weiss was smiling and half-screaming, her body rocking against the wall of the shower of team RWBY's dorm room.

"Oh yes, that's the spot, come on... Come on, come on!"

Enthusiastically, her lungs bellowed the symphony of love and lust, her pale cheeks quivering, as his hand smacked them. "Ah, yes... yes..." The feeling of her body against his without the darkness threatening to swallow it was novel, new... and he felt something of a connection, even through the condom.

"Weiss!"

His hand grabbed her throat and he raised her up, a keening sound coming from her throat, the gasping choking sound as he moved his hips up, her eyes locked with his. "You wonderful little waif." The words were inspirational, his voice heated as he kissed her. The kiss was rife with passion and domineering, the darkness rushing back in. It was a swift clamping down on the rush, as he felt his manhood throb inside her.

"Yess... Fuck, fuck... Ah, that's so good... Jaune, Jaune!"

Her cries of exultation were louder as his hips clapped against her buttocks, the pale flesh, impossibly pure and white, glistening with the water that came from the showerhead. She shuddered, as her mouth made a low O.

"Cum... Come with me, you sweet... AH... AH!"

It was loud, her clenching depths squeezing and fondling his manhood, as he felt himself reach that high. It was like a smack of cold water in the face, as he hugged her, his body feeling the warmth of the water and the heat of her body, her head twisting and capturing him in a searing kiss, the shuddering whine of her body.

"You're amazing, Weiss."

He smiled, his words genuine, his urges slowly fading after that orgasm. It hadn't been any build-up beforehand, but a swift glance at Yang, a little wink and a grin and Weiss had practically dragged him into the shower, her body against his own in a maddening haze of lust.

As he pulled out, he felt the warmth fade. She shuddered, a coy smile on her lips.

"Thanks... That was... great."

He looked at her and kissed her again. The urge of possessiveness rose inside him, yet he fought it down. He wasn't like... he wasn't like some vile tyrant... He was a hero. She breathed at him, as she got up, grabbing a sponge and rubbing it over his body. It was sufficient to clean his body, the taint still felt inside him.

"Thank you for... well... believing in me."

He whispered into her ear, a soft smile playing on her lips, her hair plastered against her face, her eyes looking up at him as she reached for his neck, pulling herself up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You're worth it, Jaune. Don't ever think you aren't... Because the Gods know that you're worth it." He could feel the distance between him and her fading.

The Gods... They had  _abandoned_ humanity.

" _Why?"_

_Her voice reached to the heavens, as she stood there, her body wrapped within the black shroud that she had woven herself, the empty world looking like it had once more wrapped itself in a blanket of darkness._

_The gravesite before her was something magnificent, an edifice carved with the power of her blood and her might, the gift of the God of Darkness still within her veins, as her birthright had been. She had been born with the divine gift to rule, and to be ruled by none._

" _Why would you do this to me?"_

_Her voice was soft, the emptiness only allowing her to look at the world with the dark shades. The puddles reflected her features back at her, a pale face and red eyes, eyes as red as the blood that would not spill._

_The power inside her burned. It burned with spite and hate and will, and it raged inside her. The Gods had abandoned her! They had abandoned the world that they had seeded with life, as the stories had claimed. She had but asked for one thing, one simple thing that they had been able to grant!_

_Her husband, her beloved one... Her... Ozma._

_His name was carved within the stone, the statue that she had lovingly crafted over tens of years, each year having brought a new gemstone to bedeck the ancient work... A monument to him that would last for as long as she would, to remember that which she had lost. She had lost a husband... she had lost everything. She had not even had children with him..._

_She so wanted to have children... To show the world that the bloodline remained unbroken by the test of time... Something small and helpless to nourish and love, even as the hate and thirst for destruction warred inside her._

He could feel her emotions, the dark ocean smothering his flame once more. He could feel what she felt, he could feel her pain... Mama had not...  _lied_.

He was Jaune Arc, son of Ashton, brother to seven wonderful sisters. He was Jaune Arc, blood-child to Selene Umbra... and...

And that was alright too. He was still who he thought he was...

' _No matter what...'_

He was crying, he noticed. Bloody tears leaked from his eyes, as Weiss held the kiss, a lengthy moment of a slow inhale and exhale, a sudden shudder that wracked his form, a lengthy exhale, the sensation tingling across his spine, as he watched her open her eyes.

"You're my dark and handsome man again... Jaune."

It was a term of endearment, he knew... and he supposed that with this gift... He'd better make sure that he served the world...

He was his Mama's prince...

" _Remember... Three steps to the left, then bow. Offer your hand and he will be there for you."_

_The instructions had been clear and she had performed well. It had been easy, the boy that was her partner for this dance nervous, yet they danced. Mama had looked happy. Her eyes weren't as cool as when she was busy with reigning the country..._

He was damned by this gift... But he would be a Huntsman who would care for his family. Selene might have helped him... But he was not going to demand her help.

"A prince of darkness..."

His voice was breathy, richer and more mature, as he felt the darkness slither from the flame, as his pale hand touched over her pale skin, seizing her finger and then drawing her hand up. A sweep, as his hands grabbed a hold of her, drawing her from the shower.

"A dance, for a princess."

He moved, guiding her. They were naked, yet they were not fussed. As her body was in motion, he smiled. She laughed, as he did. It was a moment of happiness...

Right before Ruby Rose opened the door. "We-Oh-go-" The door slammed shut, as Ruby disappeared just as swiftly as she'd come, Weiss laughing aloud.

"Oh... That was perhaps a touch cruel, Jaune..."

He felt amused, as he looked at her happy smiling face.

' **A laugh, a tear... a body that is as fresh as the spring that had come...'**

He liked her. She accepted him... And he knew that he would be the best. If his Mama had been a queen... Then he would be a prince. Jaune Arc, son of Ashton, adopted child of Selene Umbra by blood and magic...

He was going to seize the world and make sure that nobody harmed what was his.

Saphron was going to come home and he would make sure that not a hair on her head was harmed. It was a pity that the child of her partner was slain in the explosion...

But it had not borne the blood of his family.

That was what was really important. The Arc family, a generation of warriors to rear another generation of warriors... would not made into something disreputable. He would make his family proud, he would make it so that his father would acknowledge him...

He dressed after towelling off, looking at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes glowing faintly with a deep crimson glow before the blue replaced the red. Weiss smiled at him, and all would be alright.

He pushed open the door, coming face-to-face with Yang... or rather, face-to-crown-of-her-head. His eyes met hers, as he waited for her to speak.

"You two have some nerve to do something like that, right here and now!"

He wasn't having this conversation with her. "Are you jealous? I'm sorry, but we're both consenting to the acts..." He heard the brunette teammate give a soft chuckle, her eyes looking at him. The blonde seemed to grow more irate, as she worked up steam. Ruby looked at him with her evil silver eyes, the pain still searing through his body with every glance of his that met her eyes.

"That's not a thing to do in a bathroom! We've got to shower there too!"

He looked into her eyes, a grin on his face as he heard Weiss emerge from the bathroom behind him, undoubtedly ready to tear into the blonde.

"We do use condoms... I don't know what sort of freaky sex acts you've been party to, but..."

She punched him in the chest, pain blossoming in his chest. He felt his Aura break, or whatever that sensation was, as the pain came to his heart, staggering back.

Weiss bristled. "Stop that at ONCE. Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Her worry was normal, he supposed, as he coughed, feeling the blood well up in his mouth. Something had hurt, and it'd hurt plenty.

"Fine... I don't think I need my heart restarted again today... Once was bad enough..." He gave her a weak smile, feeling utterly shit, Weiss turning her gaze on her teammate.

"Keep those hands  _off_  him, Xiao-Long. I don't know in which barn your mother shat you out, but I am not going to let you hurt my friend. He's a wonderful young man who is... who is better than most of the ruffians that partake of your talents in some grimy back alley!"

Her anger showed through in the heat of her voice, as the blonde drew herself up, ready to take to the field with a slew of verbal insults, or physical attack.

"It's okay, it's okay... I'm unhurt..."

He hurt, but he wouldn't let this come between their team. The blonde looked at him, her teeth gritting and her mouth about to let loose, when her team leader and younger sister came in-between.

"It was just dancing... right? Naked dancing, and he was... leading. That's... that's new, isn't it?"

It was a feeble excuse, yet Yang looked at him with a look that spoke of murderous thoughts. He could feel the darkness inside him bubble and boil, the ocean wrapping around the flame, the power already coming to his hands. He could easily blast her through a few walls, the power beckoning its use.

' **The anger within her burns and tempestuous gusts of wrath inside her boil the temper to a fine trigger... with a single push, her life will forever change...'**

She was angry, angry at him, her sister not dimming her anger. "We were dancing, indeed. Weiss is... She's wonderful. I... I'm so happy I met her." There was a tenderness in the girl's eyes, as he looked at Weiss, Ruby giving a little sniffle.

"Just like in the storybooks... True love."

He winced. He couldn't call it love... but he could call it appreciation. He wasn't sure whether he felt real love for her, or the drive to desecrate all that made her Weiss.

"He's... He's a close friend. It's..." Weiss smiled. "It's so nice, just wrapped in his arms. It's safety. Father... Father wasn't always kind." He smiled at Weiss.

"You should be the apple of his eye. I know that..." He sighed. "I know that I wasn't. My father didn't agree with me becoming a Huntsman." The man had spanked and punished him time and time again. He knew that his sisters supported him, but the man never would...

"You're... You're probably mad that I made your sister see... things."

He sighed deeper, as he knew that this part would be tough. "I'm sorry, Yang." She looked surprised, before her face firmed.

"I'm sorry, but... Don't you think it's better that Ruby sees something like this before someone convinces her it's okay to do it with her?"

He knew that it was a long shot, but Violet had been somewhat broad in her explanation of the naughty bits and pieces. How a woman could pleasure another woman had been explained in detail.

"Whatever asshole lays a hand on my sister is going to feel Ember Cecilia give his face a bukakke of Fire Dust." The thought was unpleasant, as he supposed that she meant her weapon with that.

"But what if you're in the hospital? What if she's curious?"

He tried, knowing that it would resonate. He felt bad, but Yang didn't seem the type to hesitate to pound him into paste if he did the wrong thing. It felt somewhat wrong... but it was needed.

"Yang, I'm fifteen! I can do things on my own!"

Ruby piped up, as Yang looked horrified at the thought.

"No, you can't! You won't! Not..."

He sighed, trying to affect his sigh with an understanding. It was important to make them see that Ruby was more than just a fifteen-year-old girl.

"It's okay... Weiss... Weiss was the first girl I made love to." The technical definition fit. Mama was still a woman... She used to be... No, she was.

"I was... probably way too clumsy. We did it like Faunus in heat and she was screaming at my father to leave us alone..." He grinned, as he remembered that. "And my sisters, the twins, were surprised when she hissed at them that I was good for orgasm eight, nine and ten... Right, Weiss?"

The pale-haired girl's grin was smugger, as she winked. "Yes, I suppose I was not at my best." She blushed a little. "Not that you weren't amazing, of course."

He smiled at her, knowing that she was right. "But... I'd like it if we can just... y'know, bury the hatchet?"

Yang looked at him with a particular look that still seemed to reek of the thought of bloodshed, Ruby turning her gaze away. It was clear that Ruby didn't want to comment on it, as Yang looked at him with an aggressive look.

' **To turn that gaze to someone else, to enact a massacre...'**

"I don't want you looking at my sister with those eyes! I know you've got something going on with her partner, and I'm sure that you'd want to have that fantasy of a harem, like most boys do." The words weren't that unusual. He would've done the same, if he had been in her position. She reminded him a little of Beryl, his older sister.

"And what is preventing others from looking at her with those eyes? I'm weak. I'm not going to be able to fight her off with just my Aura to guard me. She can beat me in ten seconds." He wasn't afraid to admit it, his eyes looking into Yang's, a determination rising. He felt the darkness inside him bubble, the flame lit up with a fiery conflagration.

"What's preventing Cardin from grabbing her and making sure that she's the team toy, hmmm?"

His dislike for the other red-haired team leader was already affirmed, as Yang's eyes turned a deep red. Weiss shivered, as his fingers traced over her. "It'd be easy... Just a little something in her drink, and then... poof. My older sister had something like that happen... If it hadn't been for Saph being the drink guard, she'd no doubt have no recollection of it."

"That won't happen!"

Yang's voice reached higher octaves, as she grit her teeth. There was unrestrained anger in those eyes, anger that he felt was empowering to him.

"And you'd drink the juice for her? Do you want to be a victim, Yang?" He asked, as his hand brushed over Weiss' arm, sliding down. Warmth flowed into the dark ocean, the flame slowly emerging once more. "I think not."

"It's not uncommon for drinks to be guarded... There's a lot of people who would wish to have a nice and warm body for the night, heedless of the consequences..." The silent member of team RWBY spoke up, Yang looking at him with an expression like she was going to pounce on him.

"Still!" She didn't back down. He squared his shoulders.

"Why should I have an interest in your younger sister whilst I have a beautiful partner and another at my dorm? Do you think your sister so beautiful that she is able to stand together with a set of seventeen-year-olds that've got a D cup and a high C?" Yang's face twisted. "Do I look like I want to lay a hand on your little sister? No offence intended, Ruby."

"He's got taste, Xiao-Long. He deserves nothing but the best of the best." He glanced at Weiss, who looked oddly smug. It was something of a girl thing, he imagined.

"I don't... eh, I don't mind."

Ruby said, even as Yang looked at him with a cross expression on her face. Ruby's words didn't seem to have the intended effect.

"I like her though. She's a friend, even if she's got an odd taste in weapons." Ruby puffed herself up.

"Crescent Rose is going to beat you up, you... you... Tall blonde!" Her declaration was met with a grin, as he could imagine it.

"Looking forward to it, Ruby." He knew that she wasn't-

The flash of silver eyes made his body shake. He had forgotten the effect that it'd had on him, as he gripped his chest, doubling over in pain. He shuddered a little, trying to make his heart stop hurting.

' _Note to self... Get her sunglasses or something.'_

"Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" He could hear Weiss' concern, as he breathed in and out. "Look at what you did, Xiao-Long! Do you want him to die?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that he's weak."

The urge to silence her with magic welled up. He could explode her lungs, make her body splatter all over the walls. She was a girl who breathed, so she would breathe no more with the power that was within his blood.

"It's... it's okay. I think I need to lie down in my bed for a bit..."

He felt his heartbeat slow down again, feeling the darkness creep around the flame.

"You're pathetic."

The words hit hard, as he suppressed the urge to blast her with flame.

"I have sisters who are fiercer than you." He said in return, as he walked, half-staggering, to the door. He felt the pain, as Weiss supported him. She led him into his dorm, her eyes concerned.

"She's... She's going to get it. She has no right to call you pathetic... not... Not because she can't get a man herself. She has the looks, but her will is weak."

He could have said the same about Weiss, with her plea for him to make love to her loudly, but it was not something that he wished to dwell on.

"I'm okay. Thanks, Weiss." She smiled, a sweet and gentle smile, her hand brushing through her hair, which was still somewhat damp.

"You're my... special friend, yes. I won't let anyone harm my friends."

He smiled at her, the knowledge that she was important enough for him.

Sleep came easier now that he knew that he was special in someone's eyes. Mama was... not going to be a subject to think about for now. He had to see his older sister. She was the one who mattered, as did his family.

He was Jaune Arc-Majesticus.

* * *

Salem allowed herself the brief liberty of a smile as the assassin stepped aboard the plane, the woman's job already charted out. It would be time for her to obtain her apprentice, even as the world turned itself around once more.

The girl, Saphron, would already be flying by now, the special flight that she'd booked for the woman on one of her own personal aircraft allowed to transfer her towards the Kingdom of Vale, even as Salem was left behind.

It had been an unusual surprise to see the concern in the girl's eyes, she mused, though the loss of control that she had when she had mentioned a suspicion that the man had laid a hand on her Jaune...

' _Disgusting and wrong. No man should lay with a man!'_

She had her values. She knew her right in the world, the right to rule over it all and be the goddess that this world needed. To imagine that her beautiful boy would have been ravished by the uncouth brute that had provided the seed to put him into this world, to imagine such a thing...

' _Disgusting.'_

She was a woman of high quality. She did not bend the knee to anyone who stood before her, nor did she flinch when the need came to pass for harsh measures to be taken.

Saphron Arc had called her mama as well. It was her right, as she had been accepted. A girl, cast adrift on the despair-laden tide on a raft made of the shambles of her life. It had been a casualty of circumstance, a mere whimper of the bang that it could have been...

But there had been no woman who belonged to the line of Arc who had stood there, tearfully hugging her goodbye after the shelter had released them, the eyes moist and the embrace lasting for more than a minute.

It had not been faked in its nature, she could tell. Saphron Arc had found no solace in her father and her mother would be utterly  _devastated_  to learn that her  _dear_  husband had raped a woman. Saphron saw the truth in the world of the lies now...

Just as she should. Saphron Arc was now adrift...

' _A brother to find shelter with, in a world that has been ripped apart... A mother who would care for her, whilst her own flounders...'_

It was such an easy task to worm the cracks open more, to see that look of acceptance in her eyes... And so much  _rage_. Saphron Arc smouldered with rage and frustration and wrath...

The girl must've recalled more of the bad memories that Absinthe had uncovered...

' _And when you will find yourself adrift...'_

A notification on her Scroll, a contact that'd been added only a week before, when the plan had been crafted...

**Saphron: 'The flight is nice... Thank you for arranging it, mama.'**

A smile on her lips, as she brushed her fingers over the keys, her eyes looking at the aircraft as it slowly took off, the sight of the circumstance enough to ensure a moment of peace.

Saphron was a sweetheart...

**S.: 'Anything for the sister of a boy that managed to wrench open my cold heart, my dear.'**

A light smile teased along her lips at the thought of her dear girl returning home to her family... the seeds had already been sown within the girl's mind... Who could she trust of her family? Who would wish to know that their father had ravished a benefactor in a drunken haze?

The simple mortals were so easily led astray by the promises of power, the promises of pain... delightful things that did not touch someone such as her in the slightest.

**Saphron: 'Thank you... I wish that you were here with me.'**

The girl could have her wish, yet her destination was Atlas, departing in an hour's time. She had things to ensure... her dear boy would need some groundwork, and she just so happened to know of a special arrangement...

It would be such a shame to let his liaison with miss Schnee be merely something... regular. The girl might have been born in a family which had held a certain level of power... But that was not enough to be fit for the woman who would be a part of the royal family as a concubine at most.

The girl's father might need...  _convincing_.

**S.: 'I will be in Vale in a month and a half. Let's go and pick out a nice dress for you, my sweet darling Saphron.'**

Her eyes watched as she saw the message ping to the status of having been received, a sudden file coming to the screen. She tapped it, seeing a smiling Saphron, whose blue eyes looked so dear and warm...

' _Ahh... You will realize soon enough that you have nobody to depend on aside of me...'_

A brief glance at the Scroll and the other messages that had been collected there, she decided to enter the special code for the message to the one she had in mind. The ringtone was loud, in the sudden stillness that she found around her, the air buffeting the sounds away from her.

"Ensure that my wishes are carried out."

The sound of confirmation came from the other side, as the call shut down. She smiled lightly at the thought that surfaced to her mind. It would be for the best. After all, what queen did not have to erase some of the bad eggs from the family tree every once in a while? Illegitimate children, daughters who did not properly prepare for their relationship...

She turned her attention to the chat program once more, tapping Saphron's name.

**S.: 'Saphron dear, please take a picture of your sisters and your brother... It would be nice to see all of you reunited.'**

It was a simple thing... The girl would hardly deny her, after all. It was an innocent request...

' _Jaune... This is for the best. For you, my sweet child...'_

A rush of desire flowed through her, as the number was selected and the call connected. "As an additional request... Do ensure that one of the twins sisters suffers an overdose..."

Such naughty children, doing drugs and trying to look fashionable... They did not know the worry that her child felt for them... Not that she would allow them to  _ever_  hurt her little prince...

' _Yes...'_

She was going to ensure that he got what he deserved. A prince deserved a family of sisters who loved him... Sisters who scorned him and slandered his masculinity...

Well, they had to be shown the error of their ways, right?

"Ma'am, your flight has been readied for departure." The voice of Hazel came to her ears and she turned, her smile on her lips.

"It wouldn't do to be late, Mister Rainart... It would absolutely not do... Have you prepared the package for Absinthe to receive once she has arrived in Vale?"

The tall man nodded his head, the woman's package having undoubtedly been arranged for by the man.

"Was it necessary for Saphron Arc to suffer? Her brother would not have-"

Her eyes narrowed. The man's body shrank, as the power coalesced around her target by her will.

"A kind soul, no matter to whom it belongs, would not imagine her father doing such a thing. That there were more circumstances beyond my control, including the sad affair with her former partner and her...  _partner..._  I did not know." The man seemed to be conflicted, yet once more.

"What would Ozpin have done to her, I wonder?" The man's eyes widened. "A young, attractive blonde woman... Raising a child not of her own. Did you know that she had been impregnated by her partner's ex-partner whilst the bastard was carried in her partner's womb?" The man had not. It had only been at the last moment that the dear girl had whispered the damnable truth in her ear. Another nail to the coffin of her trust in her father.

"Ozpin would have patted her on the head... Whispered a soft 'It's for the good of Argus'..."

The man would. His goal was to unite humanity, no matter the cost. "And then, my little prince would hear of his sister being thrown from her own home, pregnant." Not an unusual circumstance in the times that she had lived. A mother and a child, alone...

"And then, the dear girl would have been working bad jobs... All for the vaunted 'safety' of the world. He would not know that she existed... But his mark would be on her death certificate either way..."

There was a certain cruelty in those words, as the man's eyes turned cold, his face gritted, the marks on his arms glowing as the Aura cycled through it.

"My dear Jaune would not enjoy the sight of his sister destitute... He would be upset... If they ever told him." There was a simplicity in her reasoning, as the man's eyes found hers.

"Do I take care of them?"

A moment of thought, seemingly spent on the merit. Terra Cotta and her partner would not be blessed...

"Mister Rainart... Are you suggesting violence?"

Her eyes showed her mirth. The man was predictable... Perhaps she should send him to meet with Miss Stones once more.

"No... It is best to let the  _grieving_  parents mourn their little child..." Her lips twitched to that smile that had bedazzled many weak-minded fools.

"I have something particularly delightful in mind for the two of them..." The two of them had not endeared themselves to her...

They had hurt  _her_  daughter...

"No... Let them rest peacefully, as they breed their unwed bastard spawn..." There was a poetic irony somewhere, she supposed...

"I think my dear Saphron would need a moment for herself... but do not worry, Mister Rainart... Vengeance will be coming... And it will be as cold as an Atlesian winter"

The man looked to be sated with that answer. Truly, the heart was the easiest led astray by such feelings of warmth and care...

She supposed that she should send her dearest child a message from his mama. It had been nearly eighteen hours... But she supposed that he might be sleeping.

**S.: 'I love you, my sweet Jaune.'**

She was a loving mother, after all...

* * *

The moment that the aircraft touched down, she felt anxiety shoot through her. It was the familiar place where she'd grown up at, the sensation of descending making her ears pop, her eyes glancing at the weather forecast, a pleasant sunny day... As it wasn't quite summertime yet.

Saphron Arc felt better than she had been. Telling miss Umbra... No, telling Mama about the issues with her memory and the discovery that she might've been pregnant and had an abortion... It had been cathartic. She had cried, the woman's arms around her, holding her and telling her that things would be alright...

She knew that things wouldn't be alright for a while. She was still... she was still not certain. She knew that she could trust her mama, she knew that the woman meant nothing but good... She'd been so  _nice_.

Jaune would...

She smiled softly. If there was one thing that she liked, it was the tone that Miss Umbra had taken when she spoke of Jaune. It was not the tone of fondness but rather one of a deep passion and like. A tone that a woman in love with a child might take... something that she had felt for Adrian.

The thought about the child brought a grimace to her features, as her hand brushed over her stomach. She could've had a baby of her own... But they'd taken that away from her. They'd taken the  _choice_  from her by drugging her and doing that to her!

' _Just a heavy period...'_

They'd treated her like a  _pet._  She had never been anything aside from the nanny, the little curiosity that they had kept around. She hadn't told Miss Umbra everything... but she suspected more. The anger inside her was not sated in the slightest, as the sadness warred with it. If she could put her hands on Terra to wring her neck, she would do it...

' _But she's a Specialist with the military... Relay Tower technician... I should've known better... Nobody earns enough to afford a house with more than one floor with just a simple tech job.'_

Houses did not come cheap. It would have been a one-bedroom apartment for the two of them, with perhaps no space for Adrian... But no, it'd been a house with five bedrooms and multiple floors...

For a family of ten, the house had been barely sufficient. Money was  _tight_  even with Dad taking missions all the time. How they could afford to put food on the table was beyond her... and she knew that Violet was working as hard as she could to keep them all fed. Rouge too...

"Miss Arc, your suitcase has been prepared... Miss Umbra said that we are to deliver you to Arrivals One..." She got up, her dress feeling a little breezy as she moved. The in-flight movie had been something that she hadn't seen before.

"Thank you."

She smiled. She was going to see the rest of her sisters again... and then... a new home.

' _At least it's not in...'_

She didn't want to think about it. She could almost smell the scent of alcohol on the air, as if something was about to happen. She was going to be with her mother and her sisters and see her little brother again.

As she passed through the customs checkpoint, flashing the newly made passport, she saw them. Seven people, six of them around her age.

Rouge looked a little dull, dressed down for the occasion, her hand tapping away at her Scroll, a set of simple frames on her face to complete the look of the 'stern psychologist'. She was absorbed by the Scroll's function, typing away like she always did. It must be work that she was typing up, as she was focusing on it intently.

Jade and Verde looked bored, their eyes flicking around, some sort of energy in them that seemed to hype up when one of their eyes fell onto her, and the other twin was nudged. They were delightful if a bit too callous with their words... It hadn't been the first time that they'd verbally demolished someone... and it usually had been Jaune.

Her younger sister Beryl wore a short top and tattered jogging pants, her athletic frame skipping lightly from side to side, as she seemed to be in the flow of some sort of dance... or probably just practicing her punches, against some unseen boxer that'd come up against her, the look of challenge on her face as normal as it was.

Violet was dressed to impress. The low-cut top perfectly gave the goods a good showing, even as the mysterious smile made people guess more... and to say the least, it had been hard to keep Terra from staring. For a moment, she felt a flicker of annoyance, the thought of her ex-partner making anger rise to the forefront of her mind. Violet met her eyes with that mysterious gaze, a smile blossoming on her younger sister's face once Jade had pointed her out to them.

Azora with her glasses half-perched on her nose, looked the picture-perfect 'good girl' with the conservative blouse and the long skirt, though her chosen study in the art of painting was something that she'd never quite gotten the mind for. The flecks of paint that covered the fingers were remnants of that education, as well as her chosen passion. She was still working on getting her teaching degree, but the last that she'd heard from her sister was that she'd been working with some kids that were in secondary education at an artistic project.

Their mother, standing there with the grey speckling through her blonde hair, looked every bit the proud mother that she was, her eyes looking at her with a warmth that she had seen in Miss Umbra's eyes as well... A warmth reserved for a daughter, a warmth that did not die...

' _You slept with a rapist.'_

The thought was sobering, as her gaze looked at her sisters. No sign of them being abused, but that was easily hidden... After all, she'd never noticed that her wife had always gone out in the same clothing and returned... She'd done the laundry, after all... There had been no change.

' _How many of you have been pressed down on your bed and made use of by that man?'_

She could imagine Violet, whose womanly curves would entice even her to think unsisterly thoughts, squealing as her father violated her... it was normal, undoubtedly... Had Violet turned to whoring because daddy had shown her some special love?

The twins always acted out, their partying and excitement-seeking never diminished... Were they trying to escape a home where their father reigned?

"Saphron!"

Her mother called out, and she put a smile on her face. It had come easier, as she knew that the woman probably barely cared... Why should she? Daddy had betrayed his oath to her and...

She was hugged by her mother, her sisters crowding around her. She wondered for a moment where Jaune was... Mama had said that he would be there too, even with the time difference... She wanted to... she wanted to ask. She needed to ask...

If dad had...

"I love all of you."

Her voice whispered, emotional and heavy, as she felt the tears come, as she was held by her sisters, the squeezing a little tough on her tender form, but it still was something tolerable.

"We love you too, Saph."

Rouge commented, as Saphron could feel someone pinch her ass. That definitely was Violet, who had liked to pinch the ass of those unaware as a prank when they'd been kids.

"Stop that, Fifi!" She growled, as Violet smirked and winked.

"Had to check whether the accident made you gain weight, Saffy Saph."

She smiled, knowing that Violet didn't mean anything with it. She was happy enough that she was with her sisters and... dubious about her mother. Would mother really care for her worries... Or would she be telling her that it was all lies... That Miss Umbra was just out there to harm the family...

' _She's been there when I was hurt and pained... She's said that things were going to be alright and they were!'_

"I'm going to show you my next painting, Saph."

Azora's voice was light and warm, the soft tone of voice that she always took when she was talking about her art as warm as her teacher tone had been strict and dedicated.

"As long as it isn't a pinup of Rouge, I'm sure I'll love it."

Rouge gave Azora a look, clearly unimpressed. Azora smiled, a little tense suddenly. That hadn't been a happy moment when Azora had accidentally unveiled that she'd drawn pinup versions of some of the family members... The picture of Jaune riding a unicorn whilst wearing a pink frilly dress had been hung in the living room, last time she'd checked.

"No... not quite." That meant that it was one of the adult nature... Well, there was little accounting for taste...

She turned her head, and then saw him walking towards them.

Her younger and only brother walked with a slow pace, his movements measured. He was paler than when she'd seen him last, his eyes sparkling with a special trick of the light, as his eyes met hers. The warm smile that blossomed on his lips, and the light that shone in them, happiness at seeing her again, the warmth and love that he felt for her, even though she'd made fun of him a few times for his early teenage awkwardness...

"And there's little Jaune... With..."

Her eyes found the people he walked with. A conservative long garment that belonged to Rural Mistral, covering what seemed to be a young woman from a distance, a set of pink eyes showing a muted emotion, and next to said Mistralian a bouncy little ball of energy, a set of ginger hair and a broad grin enough to make her smile as well, and...

' _Is that Cereal girl? Oh gods, it IS the cereal girl!'_

She hated the taste of the stuff. Fifty box tops... "It's the Cereal girl!" Someone said, and a snicker ran through the gathered sisters as they disentangled, looking at the coming Huntsmen-in-Training.

' _You're going to be okay, Saph. Smile and bear it...'_

She smiled broadly, as they arrived. The girls looked a little less comfortable with the surrounding blondes, as he threw himself forward, hugging her. The feeling of the hug was comfortable, as she felt him embrace her. It felt... nice.

He smelled nice too. A cologne that wasn't too intrusive to the nose, the briefest of twists to the fragrance so that it tickled the nose. "Saph!" His voice sounded happy too, and she smiled, as she hugged him back.

' _No matter what... You're a good boy, Jaune.'_

She knew that he would, as he rubbed his head against the nape of her neck. She felt that same feeling inside her as she'd had when they all still lived in the same house.

"I love ya, big sis."

She smiled, as her gaze went to his teammates. "Well... There's definitely some love here, if you've managed to bring me three lovely girls for the ravishing..."

He looked away, just as she'd expected. It wasn't something that she'd imagine that he'd do. The shy boy who had hoped for a date with a girl was still there in his core, as he smiled.

"Well... I don't think Ren is much of a girl. He's Nora's best friend. They're not together-together... or so she says."

There was a stoic look on the Mistralian's face, as Saphron realized the clothing style.

' _Yeah, you stuck your foot in your mouth, Saph... That's definitely a masculine style of dress... You just called a guy a girl...'_

"Oh, sorry."

The stoic faced young man merely nodded once, as he looked away to their third member. Saphron mentally shrugged. If it was okay if it wasn't mentioned. She wasn't Mistralian, so who was she to say?

"This is my partner, Pyrrha Nikos... She's eh... yeah, she's the Pumpkin Pete mascot, and she's the girl who saved my life."

Saphron saw the girl flush, the green eyes looking at her little brother.

' _Oh my gods, she's into him! She's got a crush! YES!'_

There was no denying that interest there, if those 'fuck me' green eyes looked at someone like that. She'd personally get a whole bottle full of chocolate sauce and dip the green-eyed redhead in it and make sure that she was very darn clean by the end of it... But that probably wouldn't be happening if those eyes watched her little brother like that...

"Sooo... Did you check out my brother's special partner package?"

Violet asked, ever the predatory older sister to her little brother. "Surely you must've peeked... That sexy body under the shower, washing himself slowly..."

"FIFI!"

Saphron smacked her younger sister's head, a disapproving look at her sister. "She's usually better than this, I swear."

"Yeah, spill the beans, Jaune. How'd you get Weiss Schnee to give dad an earful like that? She looked genuinely impressed with what you were selling her in the meat and sausage department..." Verde said, her voice a touch less kind than Saphron would've wished.

"We're friends." He said, and she could see something in his eyes, as he fixed his older sister with a look, the twin giving a grin.

"Didn't look like 'friends', Jaune... looked awfully intimate."

Saphron could feel something rise inside her, the urge of an older sister to protect her brother.

"Jaune, honey... It's nice that you brought your team. I'm Carmella Arc, a pleasure to meet you..."

Mom stepped to the fore and the Huntsmen-in-training looked at her, their eyes watching her for any movements that were out of the ordinary. Jaune didn't do so, as he hugged mom.

' _He still trusts her...'_

"Nora Valkyrie! This is my partner and bestie of the whole world, Lie Ren! Oh, that's just Ren, Rennie doesn't lie. Nope!"

The smile on the stoic boy's face was warm and friendly, as if the world had been lightened by his friend's words.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos... eh, the cereal girl, yes."

The redhead who looked damn fine to gobble down with a glass of milk was a touch more hesitant to introduce herself... But Saphron supposed that it was alright.

"Jaune... We've... We've got a little problem. Money is a bit tight these days, and..."

There was a plan to go to dinner together, she knew. Her bills must've come through...

"It's okay, mom."

He smiled, knowing that she'd try her best. There was a matured air about him, like something had made him grow... It was different from the bumbling little brother who she'd tackled to the ground and given the tickle torture to... To this. She could see the look in his eyes, that look that had once been frightened easily, disgusted with the dresses that they'd made him wear...

It was mature now. Dependable. Like he could stand in front of her to shield her from danger, which she knew he would. "It's... It's okay." She said, adding her two Lien to the discussion.

"Miss Umbra has made some arrangements for me to get a place to stay at..."

Her mother frowned. She didn't like it one bit. Her other sisters varied in their expression, but Jaune... He looked somewhat pleased. A light smile curled on his lips.

"I don't know whether you should take her kindness, Saphron dear... You can just come home and we'll have you stay at Jaune's room..."

The thought of coming back home... The thought of being in the home where she'd had sex with Terra, where she remembered the times that she'd frolicked, having fun with her...  _ex-partner,_  where her dad had knocked mom up eight times...

"I'm sorry mom... It's... I'm sorry, but the memories..."

She glanced to the floor. An excuse had to be given. "I'd rather not be in the place where I made love to Terra." The lie was thin, but it was accepted. As long as she didn't look one of them in the eyes, she knew that she would get away with it.

"If you're sure..."

The hesitation in her mother's voice, as she'd insist again. The others still lived at the house.

"It's... It's okay. Happy thoughts, yep."

She smiled. She tried to, but the smile merely curled her lips. She reminded herself once more that it should be happy and her cheeks curled properly.

"I'm happy you're all safe."

Her voice was soft and tender, cracking at the end as she was hugged again by her sisters, her brother's arm around her feeling like a life vest in a deep ocean. Mama Selene had said that she could trust him... That he was there for her, like a good brother should.

"We love you, Saphron. Your father does too."

The voice of her father, imposed in her mind. Watching the rape. Hearing him growl her voice like a beast as she was taken like a mere bed warmer. The feeling of warmth in her loins as he came.

" _I love you, Saphron."_

Her stomach lurched. She threw up all over Jaune, who bore it, stoically. He barely flinched, even as the teammates looked a little worried.

"Motion sickness... It runs in the family. Are you okay, big sis?"

He mentioned it as an aside, as he stood there dripping, the nice clothing looking messy with reddish bile all over it. Her sisters had managed to dodge the deluge, even as she felt shivers go over her. She gave a sad smile.

"We never really were that great with air travel..."

She apologized, as she noticed that the members of his team looked worriedly at her little brother. Her sisters, the older ones at least, shared a glance, before Rouge popped out a small tin of breath mints.

"This'll clean the puke taste up a bit, Saph. Not extra strong, but I figured you might not've liked the trip much."

She winked, clearly misunderstanding her reaction. Jaune mumbled something under his breath as he walked away.

"He was quite horribly sick on the air ride to Vale."

The redhead commented, looking a little worried, whilst the ginger and the dark-haired young man looked at the eight of them, their expressions hardly changing.

"Yes... It is quite unfortunate. My husband's state can be described as 'barely functioning' when he's travelling by boat. My little Saph's got the same thing with planes, I think. Terra told me of the bad sickness." She closed her eyes.

' _You keep on using her name... Don't you care that we're done with the relationship? Don't you know that she's going to sue us for a lot of money?'_

"You doing okay, Saph?"

Violet's voice was soft, as Saphron felt the rubbing fingers in the spot of her back that always was a touch tender.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for getting sick." She felt sorry for a lot. Violet smiled softly.

"You're home, that's all that matters." Saphron hoped that they'd all be able to pick their life up soon enough. It would be bad if misfortune came knocking once again.

' _I'll ask Jaune whether dad... whether dad did things to him.'_

She didn't know whether her sisters could be trusted. They no doubt believed that dad was innocent, that he'd never do such a thing...

But she'd believed that Terra loved her too, and she'd paid the price for her naivety. She'd been treated like a toy, like someone who was just there to raise a kid, her whole life there a shamble and a lie...

She had no friends, too busy with her own care for the baby that hadn't even been hers...

She gripped the hand of Rouge softly, leaning against her. "My friend is okay." She murmured, Rouge's exhale of relief.

"It turned out to be nothing... It was... a bad break-up."

Mama had told her of the death of her daughters... How her husband had caused the death...

"Soooo... How's my little brother doing?" Beryl inquired with the usual subtle grace of a rampaging Faunus Rights activist.

"Has he been beating up people yet?"

The three shared a look, before the cereal mascot stepped to the front. "He's been more than sufficient... A few little hitches, but nothing that can't be fixed with some good old-fashioned patience and a careful hand." The words made sense. Jaune would need some help...

But Mama Selene would help out too. She'd promised her that she'd be happy again.

Saphron nudged her older sister Rouge. "I think Cereal girl's sweet on him." Rouge smiled, a little smile that always made her look like a good ol' time.

"Oh, don't count the ginger out... Or her friend."

Saphron raised an eyebrow, feeling a twinge of happiness go through her at the little by-play. A little mouthing of the word and a slight nod.

' _Well... They say that each great man has a fan club of both genders...'_

"When he's back... Are you going to let us drive you to the place you're renting?"

Her oldest sister asked and she looked thoughtful, as the red-haired girl answered some of the questions that were being posed by an over-eager Beryl.

"Miss Umbra offered a chauffeur... Oh, you simply  _have_  to meet my friend Adel. She's amazing... She'll be in Vale soon too..." She knew that Adelheid would be just a darling... After all, they got on great. Rouge's relieved smile made her feel a little better.

' _I'm going to recover... I'm going to make something of my life, and... and if dad...'_

She let her eyes look over her sisters. Jade and Verde were already embroiled in a conversation about clubbing with the ginger-haired girl called Nora, whilst Beryl was entertaining Pyrrha a little, Violet, Azore and Rouge and her standing a little to the side, just content with watching.

' _If dad did something to my sisters... There'll be hell to pay.'_

Mama Selene had been clear on that with her outburst. Whatever had gripped her had been wrath and power, as the woman's clear rage at the thought of her father doing such a thing to her little brother was enough to show that she cared.

' _Now... I should talk to him on the trip to the place where I'll be living...'_

She'd be subtle about it... But nobody hurt Saphron Arc's family, no matter the blood relation... If dad had punished Jaune like that...

She had to know, and if he had...

He was no father of hers.

* * *

**Until next time! Thank you for reading!**


	18. Crocus Mutatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's sister Saphron returns! Some conclusions are reached! A new sister is introduced!

 

He wiped off the vomit, making sure that there was some cleanliness to be had. It had been a while since he'd last had someone else vomit all over him, though family trips usually had the people who were sensitive to the mode of transportation located somewhere else. It had been nice to go to Shion once… That settlement was nice.

He looked at himself in the mirror, the pale skin that shone in the lighting in the place as he scrubbed the shirt that he'd worn especially for today's meeting with Saphron, the pale skin of his chest enough, his mind already wondering whether Saphron was okay. He hoped it'd just been some sickness from the flight, rather than something serious.

Selene had been… a tough subject. He knew that she meant well, but the memories in his mind continued to bounce around, as the darkness still threatened to swallow the flame. Weiss had been… comfortable. She had understood and not fully comprehended, but he called her a friend.

She was someone who made him feel good about himself, even if she was a touch confused about the nature of their relationship. He wasn't  _worthy_  yet.

As he ran a hand through his hair, he caught sight of the door swinging open and someone entering, a man who had little in the way of patience, the business suit that he wore smelling faintly of cigars. An odd look was given by the man, as he noticed his reflection in the mirror. A pattern of black marks spread out over his skin, as he squeezed the shirt out, putting it on again whilst still damp.

He should get that picture for Selene. Mama would… Selene would want to see his family reunited again. He loved his sisters and his mother. It was important that they were kept safe and sound. He would make sure that they wouldn't want for anything with him working as a Huntsman.

Adelheid was going to be coming as well to Vale. He wondered how she would be able to help him, though Selene had been warm and kind to him and explained that it was for the best. The woman had more sense than most, so he trusted her… Even with his memories being assaulted by other memories from people long-since dead.

He walked out of the bathroom, the shirt still somewhat damp. Flaring his aura, he felt the warmth increase, his body heat drying the shirt. It had been a neat trick that Pyrrha had shown him, with his magic slowly increasing the heat around his body as well, the power burning slowly inside him, a combustion that brought with it the warmth of the power's source.

He caught sight of his older sisters grilling Pyrrha, Azora's face looking particularly eager, as she seemed to be harassing his partner for something, Pyrrha's face as red as it could be. The twins were busy with Ren, the stoic young man looking as stoic as he was, whilst Nora and Beryl seemed to be talking about something, a few arm-pumps made, and Beryl grinning like a lunatic.

He hugged his mom from behind, smiling at her as she turned around. "I'm back, mom." He knew that she would appreciate the hug, because she was his mom. The warm smile and the brush through his hair was enough, as Violet cooed.

"The baby's come home… Ooh, Saph, look! Jaune's hugging mom again like the widdle baby of the family that he is!"

His older sister Violet, who wore something that looked as wonderful as always was the case, pointed him out, Saphron looking a touch better than before, though there'd been no vomit on her clothes, luckily.

"Well, he's allowed to hug her, right? I wasn't the one who decided that it'd be okay to go and do a wet t-shirt competition when he came back home, right?"

He smirked. Violet had the bright idea of doing that because it'd been hot and she'd gotten the hose ready. It had been innocent fun, he knew, but Saphron had given Violet a tongue-lashing for getting her new dress all wet.

"I love you, sweetheart."

His mother said, and he hugged her a little closer. "Now go and save your cereal girl." The questions that the sisters were giving her were definitely not safe.

"-think about it?" Pyrrha's cheeks were flushed red, as Azora asked, her demure appearance hiding something truly grandiose, as she leaned forward.

"No, he is my partner and I cannot think of him like- Oh hi Jaune!" Azora gave him a look, poking his chest. She looked like a stern teacher now, despite her age.

"Have you slept with this cute cereal girl, Jaune?"

He blinked, looking at his sister's serious face, Jade and Verde giving a snicker, as they looked at him with questions in their eyes.

"Jay and Ver said that you'd given some hot girl orgasms, so I am curious…"

That she was crude enough to say it like that was enough for him, as he frowned. "No, she's Pyrrha. She'd not be interested in me in that way." There was a pout on the redhead's face, as she looked at him with a look that was smiling again after an instant of the pout appearing.

"He is the best partner that you can wish for."

The statement rang a little flat, as Verde nudged him.

"Come on, put your back into it! Make those million-Lien lips scream for your Arc lightning!"

Pyrrha flushed red, as he nudged Verde right back, unbalancing her for a moment. "And don't push me! I'm too hot a commodity to be pushed around by a stinky boy!"

He flashed an apologetic smile at Pyrrha, who looked away, clearly a touch embarrassed. "At least I'll have my good twin here to ensure that I will be safe and sound." Jade's amused smile was still there.

"So… What did Weiss Schnee see in you that made her want to have sex with you?"

The question was rude, even as Nora did an 'Ooooooh!' sound in the background, his lips parting. Mama would have given an acerbic response, but he knew well that his sister wouldn't let such a thing slip so easily.

"I'm not sure whether I should show you. After all… You  _might_  get addicted."

The snort of laughter that came from Violet was a little rough, as his mother gave him a dark look. Verde's broad grin increased.

"Oh? I'm sorry, eight inches or up. Not a little stump."

The 'owww, cold!' that came from Jade and the fist-bump that they did was just a touch annoying, but he had grown used to their sense of humour.

"He is more than equipped to handle you."

Pyrrha said, before she flushed. He gave her a look, and she blushed even deeper, if that were possible.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" He wondered about that too. Pyrrha looked away. She coughed.

"Well… I… had to get his pants off. The belt buckle was made out of metal." That made sense. He smiled gratefully at her. She really had his back.

"Ooh! Tell us more." Jade was on the dot, leaning forward. Pyrrha looked at Jade with a cool look. She glanced at him with her green eyes, before she smiled.

"Did you do it? Did you get our little brother a happy ending?"

He shook his head lightly, Pyrrha nodding. It was clear that she was not going to entertain the twins much in their zealous quest to find dirt on him.

"Considering that he had some issues walking afterwards, I'd say it was a happy ending."

His sisters looked like Dustmas had come early, but Pyrrha squashed those thoughts. "He got slammed through a wall by an enemy combatant."

"Oh, he's been fighting? Berry! Jauney's taking after you!"

The look that got returned was something coarse, as he leaned up to Pyrrha. "They're not that bad. They just like to gossip a lot." She smiled at him. Meeting Tyrian again had been rough. The others on his team hadn't known who the man was, but Pyrrha's guarded stance was enough as the man had come with the car.

" _Do not worry, do not fear, Tyrian Callows, servant of the great Mistress, is here." The man's outfit was something that a professional chauffeur would wear, the tall frame looking like it was cut out of a single piece, the man's belt curled around his waist. "Now, Master Jaune… Do get in. This Tyrian has allowed for space, for a moment of solitude before your sister returns."_

" _He's dangerous…" Pyrrha said, Nora and Ren looking at the man. They had been guarded, but he had given them the small hand-gesture that said to follow his lead._

" _He's tame._ _ **Right, Tyrian**_ _?" His voice had inflexed a darkness as the man straightened to his full height, bowing before him like a good servant should. He was aware that the others were watching, but he cared little save for the happiness of his team._

" _As the master commands, this servant of the goddess will do as he asks. A test given and passed is one that is passed, even as the time consumes itself and the lure of battle calls."_

_The look in those yellow eyes was something that was like a breath of darkness, a madness in those eyes. Jaune felt guarded, yet also with a certainty that the man would obey._

" _Good… Know that Selene would be upset with you, should you fail to heed my commands… Try something again and I will see what you look like, grilled." The man's eyes widened as his grin widened._

" _A man once fought has not shown the mettle, Master Jaune… This Tyrian is-" The air constricted, as the dark urge came inside him. The assassin huntsman had been talking enough, the air tightening around the neck. The dark ocean bubbled and boiled, as the flame rose to greater heights, his finger touching Pyrrha's warmth, as he continued to crush the throat of the man._

" _ **Obey, Tyrian. I have no patience for traitors.**_ _"_

_The words were laced with the dark power that worked through his system, the gift that his mama had given him, the man quivering, as some happy look came to his face. A nodding, and he released the magics. The warmth from Pyrrha was somewhat different now, as he had taken much of it._

" _Very well… Master Jaune. This lowly Tyrian will serve." The coughing that came from the man's throat was present, but Jaune minded it not. The man would serve or he would be crushed. That was the simple fact, as they got into the car. Ren at one side, Pyrrha at the other. Nora sat next to Pyrrha, starting to whisper about something that was… about syrup?_

"They're… nice." She had said that she expected that they would put her on a pedestal, but 'cereal girl' was about the nicest thing that they could say about her. At least they didn't go 'Ooh, Pyrrha Nikos the amazing'. Not that she wasn't amazing of course.

"You think I'm amazing?"

Pyrrha said, and he realized that he might've said that aloud. His sister Violet's mouth made one of those broad shark-like grins, a manner similar to his other sisters who had been within earshot.

"Ooh…" Violet's arms wrapped around his shoulders, as he could feel her breath tickle her ear. "My little brother's amazing partner… Are you going to need some tips on how to get her happy and sated, little brother? Big sis has some advice…" It was Violet's casual manner of dress that had often had some of his male friends over, as Violet never really dressed herself in clothes that hid much.

"I'm sure that she doesn't see me like that, Violet… Don't you have some boyfriend that you're going to be dredging up out of the darkness either?"

The constant lack of a boyfriend had been apparently a teasing subject for most of his other sisters, as Violet bit down on his ear.

"Don't talk about that, Jaune. You're not going to be getting anything nice for Dustmas from me this year…"

Violet was the one who brought home the most money, according to what he'd overheard. Saphron had not been able to support the family very well, since Terra had to work a lot whilst she remained at home to care for Adrian.

Violet slid off, starting to make way for Saphron as she stood at the centre of the Arc circle.

"Mom, sisters… Dearest and most  _kind_  sisters…"

Saphron's call for attention was like a siren's call, as her eyes slid between each sister, her lips curling into what was a light smile. "Thank you for coming, but I'm tired, want to go to bed and need to check my new home out…"

That was sensible. She'd just been on a long flight, after all. That made more sense than she'd just stick around. It'd been… forty minutes or so since they had finally met up, so he guessed that it would be alright if she were to depart. Rouge smiled at him and winked, coming closer to him and wrapping an arm around him.

"You're alright?"

She asked, a short nod coming from him. "Good, we  _do_  worry about you sometimes, you know?" He knew. Selene worried about him too. She'd been a warm figure, even if the doubts hit him. He was still Jaune Arc, and…

"Did you really get smashed through a wall when fighting against someone or was she merely softening it?"

Rouge always knew when someone was lying. It was the truth that she knew and the psychological insight that she held, which made her one of the people who knew how to fish him out of a lie.

"Well, it wasn't a good fight. More of a street fight."

It could be called that, as Tyrian had teased them with his presence, his agile fighting style having been there to test him… and possibly kill him. He felt the dark ocean swirl, the flame lighting up as his big sister's warmth leeched into him. It was a pleasant warmth too.

"You're alright, though?" She queried and he nodded.

"Right as rain…"

He wasn't going to elaborate on the magic, especially not about the feelings that he felt. Weiss had been… nice. Pyrrha was nice. Saphron looked at him and there was something inside her that just spoke of a sadness. "I'm going to get Saphron settled in, alright? Don't worry." His sister smiled at him.

"With such a gallant hero, how can we resist your ways? Take me, oh brave Sir Arc."

The lightly mocking tone and remembrance of the game that they'd played when he was little, when Rouge had still been around the house rather than studying for her education.

"We've already found the dragon, brother."

Rouge batted at Beryl with her hand, the tomboyish one of his sisters looking barely hindered by the swipe. "Hey, it's true! Sir Arc is currently being assailed by the dragon! Rawr!" Rouge laughed, shaking her head at the thought of such a thing.

"Go and find yourself a better job than at the market, Berry. You're too rough on me with your crude jokes." Beryl smiled, her blue eyes focusing on him for a moment and winking conspiratorially.

"That's Fifi, Rouge. Fifi is the one who'll make you wish that you'd sank into the mud and never surfaced."

The jokes of his older sister were always something that he'd try to avoid. She'd spin it in some way that made him come out as some horrid pervert, despite her own insinuations. They never bullied him, but they did make him feel somewhat uncomfortable at times with their talk about their relationships.

They always had to compare notes, or so they claimed to when he objected, voting 'girl majority', as if that mattered something.

"Well, you're a dirty little bastard at times too, Jaune… Perhaps you'd like to have a bath with big sis again, huh? I seem to recall a little blonde running through the house and dad smacking his bottom."

He caught a thrill of negative emotions, watching Saphron turn a little paler, as if she was going to be sick again. That wasn't good. Flying didn't agree with her system.

Confidence welled up inside him, as the flame inside him burned brighter. "Perhaps I should ask my friend Weiss to wash me very thoroughly, sis? I'm sure that she'll be able to reach spots where a man can get very dirty, hmm?" He caught Nora and Pyrrha getting a tinge of pink on their cheeks, as Violet's smile broadened.

"Oh? Care to back those words up, little brother? Show us evidence, or we'll keep thinking you're a virgin forevermore…"

Violet's eyes were challenging. He could see his mother getting ready to comment on the crudeness of the commentary, but Beryl's shout cut that off.

"WAIT? JAUNE GOT LAID?"

Five sisters turned to their tomboy sibling. "Yeah? Why else did you think we were so happy for him?" Beryl pouted, looking at him and shaking her fist.

"You better do her right, Jaune! I didn't raise my little punching bag to be merely some bitch-boy for some rich girl!"

He winced. She'd tried to teach him how to throw a punch, but he hadn't had much aptitude for that style, to her great disappointment.

"Hey! Beryl Arc, that language is not how a lady is supposed to speak!"

His mother interrupted, and he wondered for a moment whether his mother actually did keep the promise of taking notes whenever someone swore.

"He got laid! You'll get grandkids, mom!"

His mother's face looked thundery with its expression changing little. "Probably. You better have been nice to her, scrub!"

"Oh, it was nice… She wanted more orgasms thanks to little pug here… So I guess he's got something worth packaging in his pants." The crude commentary wasn't something that he hadn't expected from the twins.

"Well, at least he's got better chances than you do, Jay."

Azora commented, ducking behind Saphron. Saphron merely smiled tersely, doing a perfect imitation of their mother, whilst Jade snickered.

"I can get laid if I want to! Just you wait!" Verde nudged her sister, grinning. "Hush! We're not talking about that mistaken identity thing!" That was news to him, and seemingly to the others as well, as Jade realized that she'd said a touch too much. It was probably due to the mood that'd been set that they'd all drifted from topic to topic, like usually happened when the girls got together.

' _Your daughters were like that as well, Mama.'_

"Saphron is tired and needs to go to her new place, girls… We will have  _words_  about your sexual activities, young ladies."

There was a strictness to his mother's voice that was definitely a precursor to a scolding. Young ladies should not be sexual creatures, or something like that.

Mother had always been someone who enjoyed the strict hand. When his father had spanked him to correct him, it had been his mother who had told him that he shouldn't expect too much, that being a Huntsman wasn't what his father wanted for him.

Mama Selene had been someone who had supported him the entire way, making sure that he got what he needed rather than becoming a farmer of sorts. He didn't blame his mother. She had enough to do, raising eight children.

As they walked down towards where the car had been parked, he caught sight of the tinted windows to the car, the large vehicle looking perfectly suited to ferry an important person everywhere. It was a good model, he knew, and he smiled, nudging Ren.

"It feels like we're personal bodyguards."

Ren gave a soft smile. "I may have some experience with that, Jaune." He knew that it must've been with Nora. She was such a nice teammate that it made him feel almost giddy at times to be around her. She teased a lot, but she felt warm and nice.

Saphron didn't say much, as he opened the car door for her, glancing at Tyrian through the space between the back and the front, the man busy with checking something on his Scroll, a conversation that was being held at a tone that was too quiet for him to overhear.

He heard his mother comment on how nice the car was, Tyrian wearing an outfit that looked formal, like any driver should wear. It didn't look like he was an assassin, but his gaze lingered on his sisters as they stood there, Saphron getting in quickly, seating herself, Nora at her side.

"Give us a call, Saph… You'll always be welcome at home."

His mother was warm and friendly, as he scooted in next to his sister, Nora leaning against the cushions and he felt Pyrrha sit down next to him, Ren closing the door behind him.

"Have a very pleasant day, Miss Arc."

The soft voice of Ren spoke up, as Nora and Pyrrha made a similar sound, his sisters all looking at them with warmth in their eyes. He knew that they were good sisters, that they loved him and his older sister, as he felt her hand grab his own and squeeze it.

"I love you all."

Saphron's voice was soft, and he mimicked it, albeit at a louder tone, as he was still a man. Saphron's hand would be crushing his if he didn't have his Aura unlocked, feeling the grip she had on his hand grow stronger.

"We love you too, Saph. Let's go shopping together sometime!" Rouge said, smiling a little coyly.

"Already got a date for a shopping trip. You're going to  _love_  her, she's such a wonderful girl."

Saphron's voice sounded a little warmer, the feeling of her warmth making the flame inside him rise.

"Ooh! We'll have to go and have dinner together sometime."

Saphron squeezed his hand, drawing a finger over his palm, keeping the smile on her face, as the window slowly slid up.

"Let's do that." The tone that Saphron had was light, even as her expression changed, the car starting, the engine growling for a moment, as they moved.

He found himself hugged by his big sister, who just did so without warning, her head laying on his cheek. He wasn't aware what had prompted this, but he hugged her anyways, because she needed it.

"I love you, Saph."

She trembled, just a little, his body feeling her warmth radiate into the coldness of his own body. He could hear Pyrrha make a sound, but he knew that Saphron needed a hug.

"What happened to Adrian is-"

She pulled away from him, looking at him. "Jaune, I know… I know this may be tough to answer, but…" Her face turned heavy, as her eyes looked into his own. He felt something dark inside her writhe, as her fingers grabbed a hold of his shoulders, as she leaned closer, the warmth around her making the tension in his body increase.

"Did dad ever… Ever punish you, when we weren't there? Did he…"

He looked away. There had been a time when his father had spanked him when the others had been out, just because he'd eaten the pudding that mom liked, and dad had to buy a new one.

"Yes, but… I didn't want to-"

The look in her eyes made him freeze, as tears came from her eyes. She pressed against him, her arms wrapping closely around him.

"It was all true… Oh, I'm so sorry Jaune…"

He supposed that he should be sorry too, for not being able to stop himself. His father had smacked him more than a few times for being a Huntsman, and it'd been mostly public. His sisters never had a hand raised against them, because dad knew that they weren't going to become Huntresses.

"It's okay. I wasn't a good kid, but-"

She pressed a finger against his lips, her eyes looking into his own.

"No, no… You're a good kid! You're the best little brother that I'd want… that… That Mama would want. Miss Umbra… She's…"

Her eyes were despairing, and he felt that he should do something, as she pulled herself into his lap. It was more intimate than he'd had before, but she smiled at him. "She's told me things… She's… She loves you, she's here to care for me too!" The smile on her lips was wonderful, desperate and yet so loving.

"It's okay… It's… It's okay. I won't let anything happen to my wonderful little brother."

He smiled, knowing that Saphron just cared a lot for him.

"I've got to make sure that you all get to live to a ripe age! Jaune Arc, here to take the punches and to be the guy in the back, making sure that everyone comes out alive."

He knew that his team would come out alive. He had to make sure that everyone came back healthy and happy.

"I won't let you be sad. Terra and you might've split up, but-"

She shook her head, her eyes teary. She looked so fragile that he nearly wanted to pull her in for a big hug, just to make her feel better. "It's okay. Jaune... Terra and I are done.  _Permanently."_  He hugged her nonetheless, her arms arranged around his neck, as she let him.

"You're going to be fine, Saph. I'm just a goof, just like you always said but-"

He felt a kiss land on his forehead. His Mama had kissed him too, but Saphron did it now too.

"No… You're my little brother. Someone who will protect us all from bad things. Mama said that she trusted you, and I trust you too."

It was a strange situation, as he felt something inside him clench. She liked Selene too, just as he figured she might. He was in doubt about his feelings, but Saphron, who always had been able to care for everyone, was now convinced as well.

"You're always going to be my big sis, Saphron." She smiled, as she squeezed him a little tighter than before.

"I love you too, you little runt."

The fondness in her voice was thick, as he felt her slide off him.

"Things are going to be fine…"

Jaune wondered whether they would be. Mom had said that there hadn't been enough money to go out for dinner…

' _Perhaps I should get some money… I don't want them to go hungry.'_

He loved his family, after all. Saphron was affected badly by the sudden break-up…

He felt bad for her.

* * *

She could feel the nervousness slip and slide through her system, aware that her mother did not seem to care. Saphron knew that caring for a child was hard, especially if there were eight of them, but…

As she got into the car and said her goodbyes, she looked at her brother, the only boy in the family, the one who probably…

' _No, you've got to be sure… Don't suspect, just… be bold. Be brave.'_

She'd grabbed his hand. It'd been a gesture of contact, as she felt his hand, bigger than hers, less delicate and more manly. The warmth that he had was comforting, as she looked at him. That moment as she looked at him, made her just feel that warmth inside her. She felt safer, now that she was with him.

Violet had been her usual self… teasing, hinting and implying. Violet might've been the only one affected by their father's lust. She'd always been the 'mature' one. As she answered the questions of her family, her mind was at that discovery. Violet had been warm. She'd been comfortable and she'd been teasing, but dad had been gone…

' _Perhaps he gave her a warm goodbye…A little to take the edge off, before he'd go to me.'_

The thought sickened her, and she gripped her brother's hand. The thought of such a thing made her stomach turn, even as Mama's words came back… Rape was to control, to make sure that someone didn't leave. Asserting power over another…

She and Jaune had been the only ones who had left the house. Had this been planned by the man? Were they all going to be 'suddenly' coming up pregnant, just to make sure that they'd stay at home? The thought was disgusting, but… but she had to know.

Her little brother… She'd trust him.

She hugged him, stronger than before. She knew that it wasn't how a sister should act, but she cared very little for appearances right now. Whoever was in the car with her could not stop her from her brother's warmth. She'd had so very little warmth in the past few days…

His words of love made her tremble, as the tears came. It felt so good to hear that from him, the love that he felt for her and her sisters something that could've easily been the other way around. They'd been bitches from time to time, they'd been cold at times and teasing at others… But…

Hearing him speak of Terra's child was enough to bring the darkness to the fore, that dark feeling of having been forced to care for a child that wasn't hers, that hadn't a single mark of the Arc family within its makeup. It had been love, she had told herself, but they had raped her. That man had came inside her, and he'd made her lose her baby. The little flesh that had borne no sin, expelled from her like some failure. She shuddered some more, as she held on tightly.

The redheaded cereal girl looked affected, but she didn't care. There wasn't a single thing that could stop her from asking the question…

She pulled back a little, looking at him with utmost seriousness. The way that they were seated was like a pair of lovers, her legs on either side of him, like in the movies, but… this didn't matter to her. She had to ask. She had to  _know_.

"Jaune, I know… I know this may be tough to answer, but…"

She paused, as she felt the hesitation come inside her. If he answered yes… If he answered a yes, she would disown her father. She'd held out hope that he hadn't been… mistreating her family. That it'd all been a bad dream, that it'd been…

Just a bad dream.

"Did dad ever… Ever punish you, when we weren't there? Did he…"

She nearly said it. The r-word. She nearly said 'Did he rape you?', but the word wouldn't emerge from her throat. Her little brother, her only brother, raped by a father who cared not for his son except that he'd never fulfill his dream.

He turned his head away from her. Her heart shattered into little pieces at the gesture. She dreaded the next words, as he looked away. Her brother was honest to a fault, and he had always had a problem with lying but… He didn't dare look at her, as if he was ashamed.

' _No, don't be ashamed. It… it happens. It happened to me too. Don't look away from me, Jaune.'_

"Yes, but… I didn't want to-"

The crumbling shards turned into dust. This was it. Dad had… Dad had  _raped_  her little brother to keep him in line. Just as he'd done to Miss Umbra because he hadn't approved of her. Just as he might do to her, because she'd loved a woman. Tears filled her eyes.

She was hugging him even tighter, as her emotions ran haywire. Her mouth spoke softly, voicing her feelings.

"It was all  _true_ … Oh, I'm so sorry Jaune…"

She should've been there, she should've noticed. How could the others not have noticed anything? Rouge was a psychologist, for the gods' sake! She should've…

' _Better him than me…'_

They'd  _sacrificed_  him to have peace. To not have to hear a door slam open and to smell their father's drunken breath as he tried to make them obey… To be good little second, third and fourth wives to their father.

' _Those… those bitches. Act like everything is fine, act like everything is okay…'_

"It's okay. I wasn't a good kid, but-"

' _No, you were a nice kid. You never complained when we dolled you up, or when some of Violet's friends came around and made you do stuff for them… You don't have to feel ashamed, Jaune… No, no… He's never going to lay a hand on you ever again…'_

She would be the good big sister, even if the others weren't very good… Miss Umbra had been shocked, but Saphron Arc shouldn't have been shocked…

"No, no… You're a good kid. You're the best little brother that I'd want… that… That Mama would want. Miss Umbra… She's…"

Her words floundered, as she tried to give him hope. She didn't want to lose her brother to depression, and she was aware that he must be feeling like crap. He'd had sex with a girl… But his virginity must've been taken from him… She'd… She'd not remembered her first night at Argus, with Terra's partner, because she'd been unable to really do much and… and he'd came inside her… Had Jaune been like that too? Helpless and unable to fight the man off?

Miss Umbra had said that she'd care for her. He needed to know that too. She'd care for him too and he was  _her_  little brother.

"She's told me things… She's… She loves you, she's here to care for me too."

The woman had assured her that she would be cared for like a daughter, like she was a part of the family. She hadn't thought the woman lied, so perhaps it would be okay.

"It's okay… It's… It's okay. I won't let anything happen to my wonderful little brother."

Her words were soft, knowing that her little brother had been touched by her father… just like her sisters. If she couldn't remember… It might just be locked away in a deep part of her. Had she been a virgin when Terra's partner raped her? Had she been daddy's favourite, told to keep it a secret as a special game and was being a lesbian just her way of coping with his 'game'?

She felt so confused. She felt so  _vulnerable…_

"I've got to make sure that you all get to live to a ripe age! Jaune Arc, here to take the punches and to be the guy in the back, making sure that everyone comes out alive."

She could see him take the punches. Dad had only hit him once in her presence, but he'd always been… there. His words spoke of sacrifice, he'd said it and…

' _He's got to make sure that we all get to live to a ripe age… Oh god… he knew. He knew and he was there to distract dad so he wouldn't hurt his other children…'_

She could see her little brother do that. No matter what, he'd always be the kind and loving brother that she could trust. It was so wonderful to know that he loved her and her sisters… Dad couldn't have…

' _But what do I know? I left the house. He could've forced Violet to take care of his needs when Mom wasn't home.'_

Violet had experience with servicing men, being a whore. She'd know just the spots that'd make daddy blow his load, how to get him excited… Was that why she'd turned into a prostitute? Because daddy had raped the joy for sex out of her?

Wasn't it Violet who'd said that a 'Happy dad was one that wouldn't get mad'? She'd thought it weird at the time but had dismissed it… But Violet had gotten drunk and said that she was a whore, and how she made her money…

' _But Jaune was the weakest… He had a few friends but they were always more interested in the older sisters… Fifi with her lack of serviceable clothing… It would've been easy for Dad to just… do the thing.'_

He was saying something about Terra, but… but she couldn't care about  _Terra_. That  _whore_  was with her partner, the man who'd tried to knock her up. It was very clear to her what the woman could go and do with her job for the  _military_  that she'd never  _told_  her loving  _nanny_ about.

"It's okay. Jaune... Terra and I are done.  _Permanently."_

If she ever saw that woman again… She didn't know what she would do. A sick thought entered her mind, as she looked at her brother. Payback was a bitch, and she, Saphron Arc, was no bitch.

' _You're done with me, Terra…'_

It was a vindictive feeling, but for a moment… for a moment, she could dream. She hugged him, her arms on his shoulders. She was about a height with her brother, but it felt like she was smaller. She was a woman, after all, and she felt him close to her.

"You're going to be fine, Saph. I'm just a goof, just like you always said but-"

His words just drew the bad memories out. She'd called him a goof many times, but she'd never  _meant_  it badly. She just wanted to be happy. Not… this.

"No… You're my little brother. Someone who will protect us all from bad things. Mama said that she trusted you, and I trust you too."

Miss Umbra said that she trusted him and Saphron knew that he meant well. A kiss to his forehead, just like mom used to do when they were little. It was such a small thing, but she'd done it with Adr-  _Terra's baby_  as well, just because the little tyke slept better.

' _You never were the mother, Saphron. Terra always had to take time off from her work for the appointments… You were just the registered nanny.'_

"You're always going to be my big sis, Saphron."

That was true. She was always going to be the big sis who would guide her little brother through whatever dangers he would face. She was… She was here. She was free, just a bit banged up. She had made a new friend and she'd found a new mother figure…

' _Mom, if you knew…'_

"I love you too, you little runt." She couldn't deny that. She loved her little brother, just like a big sister should. He was dependable, if not a bit silly at times. She slipped out of his embrace and from his lap, trying to gather her thoughts "Things are going to be fine…"

She hoped they would be. If she got the chance…

She'd ask Miss Umbra whether she could arrange for a meeting with  _Terra_. Mama had said that she'd do whatever she could to make her happy again… right?

Maybe Terra would like to be made to feel helpless and raped… She was sure some arrangements could be made… and Saphron felt that it would be a joy to play 'guess the daddy' with the woman…

' _Oh… You thought you could get away with that, didn't you? Dad should've raped you. He should have raped you and-'_

Her eyes went to her little brother, as the idea fermented.

' _Or perhaps Jaune can… I mean, you didn't think much of him, did you… How'd you like to breed the next generation of Arc, Terra? How'd that feel, huh? How'd you like to be the nanny for a bit, looking like the house-bitch?'_

It was sadistic and cruel… But it was vengeance, wasn't it? Terra would grow to  _love_ the baby inside her… And if she didn't, well... She didn't need to move around much, right? Bondage was Terra's thing...

It made her feel giddy inside to imagine it. She was a giver, someone who enjoyed pleasuring her partner. Terra would regret the day she ever met Saphron Arc.

She smiled at her brother as he helped her out of the car, the building before them looking like it'd been recently redecorated, some of the older Valean style of Pre-Great-War architecture still visible. The luxurious quarter of Vale that they'd entered before had been something retooled since the Great War and the Faunus Revolution, apparently. The driver, a man named Tyrian, who had been silent for most of the trip, had parked the car in the garage before meeting them up top.

A man who was imposing, dependable-looking and with a hint of something, as he bowed before her younger brother, like a servant would to the master. "Master Jaune, I have delivered you and your teammates and dearest sister to the domicile in which she will live."

"Mister… Tyrian?" The man's head shot up in a wild motion, golden eyes looking into hers. They were wild eyes, brimming with something that might be mania or something else, as he nodded, a sinuous motion.

"Tyrian Callows, at your service, daughter of Arc, sister to the Master Jaune… I am here, to perform and to beguile, to guide and to protect… No harm shall find you, as Mistress Selene has offered you her protection. " She wondered briefly whether the man consciously did that, smiling softly.

People were a little weird, but Miss Moor always had said that you could trust people to be weird… She made some of the best tea available, too. It was nice and fragrant.

"Ah… You are the man who will be living with me, yes?"

A single nod again, as his mouth formed a broad smile. She could understand it if he had merely smiled, but those eyes… they frightened her.

"Indeed, indeed… As the Mistress commands, I shall be your housemate, confidant and whatever you wish of me…"

The man straightened himself once more before he pulled a card from his pocket, sliding it through the lock, opening the door and holding it open for her.

There was a sweet floral scent, flowers that had been put in a vase on one of the small tables in the hallway, stairs leading up.

"Miss Saphron, I shall guide you up to your room. Master Jaune, within the living room, I have placed some snacks…"

The man ascended the stairs, his steps fluid and in motion, a dancer's grace. Idly she wondered whether Jaune could still dance as well as he had done when he was little, her feet following after the man as she could hear her brother mumble something about it being the best service after the beat-down of a few days ago.

' _I hope he wasn't hurt…'_

Her little brother made her worry. The tall man looked at her, with a smile on his face. "This is my room…" A hand opened the door, showing a utilitarian room. She blushed a little at some of the magazines that she saw stacked there, the magazines fairly familiar to her. She preferred the female-oriented magazines herself.

"Frightening terrors and sounds may emerge from my room, yet do not fear, my lady… The Mistress has said that I am not to harm you, and this Tyrian obeys the words of the Mistress." The smile on the man's face was manic, and she supposed that it might be his own predilections that would leave him in a state of mania.

"Mister Callows, if Mama vouches for you…" Selene Umbra was like a good mother should. She was rich and well-connected, and she understood.

"I will trust that you won't harm me."

The man nodded, closing the door. There had been a coppery smell in the room, something that smelled a little like blood… but it might just be the candles that had been burning there, a sweet lavender scent coming from them, making the room smell a little more pleasant.

The door that he opened was at the end of the hall. She took note that there'd been a small plate added to the front of the door with ' _Saphron_ ' etched into the metal. It was a sweet touch, she supposed, as she looked at the room. The bed was fit for a queen, or at the least a princess, a dresser standing there with the door closed.

"Thank you, Mister Callows…"

She said, taking the first few steps into what would be her room. She noticed that there had been some fluffy carpet laid, just soft enough for her feet. It was a nice touch.

"If you wish for anything, do call for Tyrian."

The man was out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. She looked at the big bed and then sat down on it. It was nice, it was… soft.

She kicked her heels off, letting them land on the soft carpet, as she laid down on it. It was a strange feeling, laying in bed without anyone there to give her a hug. She pulled out her Scroll and checked the time difference between Argus and Atlas compared to here. She couldn't disturb the woman who'd been so nice… Surely she must be sleeping.

She pressed the button and the call connected immediately after the CCT signal connection disappeared from the screen, the call accepted immediately, a tired-looking woman looking back at her, her hair a pale blonde, as her eyes looked more aware.

"Good morning, dear."

Warmth blossomed through her, as she looked at the woman who had been so nice. "I came home, mama." It was pleasant to talk to the woman like she was a mother, since she really cared. "The room is nice." A smile on the woman's face, as she laughed.

"I do hope so. Go to the dresser, sweetheart… I've made sure that there's a little surprise in there for you."

She got up, walking to the dresser, sliding the door open. A dress hung there, a deep orange colour, looking as fashionable as it would be. It had nice accents on it.

"It's… Did you…" It looked her size too. It was…

She was crying now. Her mama had given her a gift. "I said that I would care for you, my dear. I never break my word. I hope that you like it. Let's shop for a prettier dress together when I'm in Vale." A soft smile on the woman's lips, as Saphron rubbed at her eyes.

It wasn't the dress that made her emotional, but the way that the woman had anticipated it. "Did you have Mister Callows shop for one? How did you…" The smile on Selene Umbra's face was conspiratorial.

"You didn't think that I'd forget to ask your little brother for your measurements? He told me about how you used to wear dresses."

She felt warm. She felt so warm on the inside, as she smiled at the woman.

"And, my dear… Did you  _ask_  him?"

The look on the woman's face was serious, and Saphron felt her throat close up. She didn't want to answer, but she knew that the woman deserved an answer.

"He didn't fully answer but… But…"

The woman's face was stock-still, as the woman looked at her with an expression, her mouth half-open. There was anguish and pain in those eyes, as the lips tried to form words but the mouth would not speak.

"I see."

The red eyes were almost the colour of blood as they looked at her, the woman's expression still as cold as it had been upon hearing the news that Jaune had been violated by the same man who had violated her. She thought she could see the blonde hair flicker into an ashen shade of blonde, though that might just be the lighting. It was night-time over there, she believed.

"Jaune's such a nice boy, I-"

The woman on the Scroll screen took a deep breath, as she seemed to get ready to speak.

"I understand. He wouldn't want to speak with a woman about… about  _that._  I…"

The woman's expression turned to the side, as Saphron could see the shiver that ran through the woman. "I'm sorry, my dear. I'm…"

"I  _hate_  him."

The woman's eyes looked at her, a questioning look. She realized that she had been unclear. The woman might think she hated her little brother.

"Dad. I think… I think he might have been touching my sister Violet. He'd…"

She felt guilty. She was airing the dirty laundry of the family to a woman who wasn't a part of it, but who'd…

' _No… You can't think of him as your father.'_

"And my other sisters… Jade and Verde are always out at parties, having fun…"

She felt guilty. She should've stayed with them, but then again… She'd been in love. She'd married Terra and…

' _Look how that worked out for you, Saphron. You got knocked up by that bastard on what was supposed to be the first night in your home and your beloved partner forced you to abort the rape spawn…'_

"Mama?"

Her voice was soft, as she felt the anger burn inside her. It wasn't fair! Terra was some sort of Huntress specialist or whatever it was, and she'd just be like  _dad._  Getting away with it, no doubt bringing some other gullible girl into her clutches…

"Yes, my dear?"

It was a softness of the woman's voice, as Saphron closed the door and threw herself on the bed. She felt tender, as the woman looked at her. What did she have left to lose, aside from… well, whatever. She still had her body mostly intact.

"I want her to suffer. Terra Cotta. My... ex."

A vindictive feeling, as she recalled all those happy memories. It had never been her baby. It had never been her marriage. She had just been the hired help, the stupid blonde that her partner laughed about to her real man. She'd been the toy, she'd been the  _pet._

"I want to see her suffer, I want to see her hurt. If she thinks that she can get away with what she did to me, to… No… I want to…"

Her expression wasn't friendly. Tears leaked from her eyes. She felt the emotions rise. "I want her to suffer. I want her partner to watch as she suffers… And…"

She felt a tendril of something dark go through her, as she wondered whether she could ask Jaune to… He would do it if she asked. He loved his sisters and… and he'd bore the burden of an angry dad. He'd been there to defuse tensions. Dad had always squashed that desire to try and be a Huntsman, to move out.

' _Can I ask him to rape my ex-partner?'_

It would be vengeance. That bitch could feel how she'd felt. She could feel the life grow inside her womb and she'd know that it'd been made with hate. She'd never hated people, she hadn't the care for hating people, but she hated Terra Cotta and her partner.

"Saphron, my dear… If you want me to, I can have her delivered for you to take your vengeance upon in the next week…"

The offer was seductive, but… She could sense that her mama had a different plan. "Or… If you want, I can have someone… Take care of her."

A seductive lure… But she was getting too hasty. She knew that vengeance was a dish best served cold… and… And she still had her sisters to care about.

"No, no. Leave her be for now. I'm…" She wanted to make sure of who knew what. She had to talk to her sisters, if she could arrange for it.

"I'm going to see whether others…  _know."_

Selene smiled at her. The woman looked more at ease, even if she'd just hinted at having the power to destroy the woman through a hired gun.

"I understand."

The woman seemed to. It was a comforting feeling. She just felt warm suddenly. "I love you, my sweet daughter." It wasn't the truth, of course, but Saphron smiled. In a world where nothing made sense, those words were what she needed to hear. She would've liked to be the woman's daughter.

She descended the stairs after having fixed her makeup. It was something that she did habitually, knowing that a girl better look her best whenever she mingled with family friends… Well, she hoped they'd be family friends. Her brother's team wouldn't be bad.

She saw them arranged on the couch, Jaune seated with the cute Mistralian girl with the pink streak on her hair and the pink eyes, the ginger girl with the excitable nature that she thought was named Nora starting on a retelling, whilst Mister Callows was being eyed by the redheaded Cereal Girl. It was funny to see, as the man's fingers easily moved the cloth over a weapon that looked a bit like a gauntlet, blades shining in the light that came in through the window.

"Hey sis."

She smiled as he noticed her. She felt warm, comfortable, seating herself with him and hugging him. Closeness to her little brother when he'd been… he'd been the protector of the family, was something that she liked. The poor boy must've suffered so much…

' _Adel is going to love working with you, Jaune… I'm going to do my best.'_

"Do you want a drink?"

He asked, and she brushed her shoulder against his. She hadn't opted to wear the dress yet. That was for a special occasion, she figured. There had been a nightgown in the closet as well, fitted for her. Mama had said that a lady of standing had to have good nightclothes.

She would have to shop for some lingerie. That would come when Adelheid was here.

"Some fruit juice, please."

As he got up, like a good brother should, her eyes lingering a little on him as he moved, graceful and, to her eyes, precise and with purpose.

"So… Are you alright?"

The Mistralian girl… or perhaps guy, the neutral tone of voice didn't really allow her to make an accurate judgment of the gender. "Jaune was worried."

"You must care a lot for my little brother, even after such a short while of being together."

The ginger girl nudged the redhead next to her, whispering something that sounded faintly like  _'just the same'_  though she didn't know where that came from.

"We've, Nora and myself, always been together. You get to learn who your allies are, especially when things get hairy."

That spoke more words than the few sentences that had been given. She wondered where the girls had been from, if it'd been like this. She caught a glimpse of something, hidden in the sleeve. A weapon, sharp-looking and elegant.

"I always know when a boy is good or not. If he doesn't fall for the Nora charm, he's going to lose his arm!"

The excitable ginger spoke, and Saphron wondered how much truth there was in those words, the redhead smiling softly, as Jaune handed her the drink that she'd asked for. She sipped it softly. A nice fruity flavor, tickling her taste buds. She hoped that they would understand… Well, she knew that they would. They were his team, after all.

"Mister Callows, do you think you can show Jaune around the house as well?"

She inquired with the man, who looked at her, a smile on his lips that was knowing, as if her plan to talk to the members of his team was already known. Jaune smiled at her, before he got up. Her eyes lingered a little on his body, wondering whether there had still been bruises from the time that dad had given him the last beating… He'd been around and it'd been only a week or so since she'd had her life crashing down on her.

"You wanted to talk to us in private, Saphron?"

The stoic-looking young man asked, his voice lighter, as she looked down with a complicated expression on her face.

' _You can do this… if you can talk to Mama, you can talk to his team.'_

"I think… No, I believe that my brother might have been abused."

Their expressions firmed, as Cereal girl's face turned grimmer in that expression. "My father has…"

The creak of the stairs, making her freeze up. "He's a different man when he's had a few drinks." A hooded gaze in the ginger girl's eyes, as she looked at her with a deadly seriousness. "And… and… he raped someone. Back in Argus."

"Huntsmen are often not prosecuted by the law, because they defend the world from the Grimm and bandits." The stoic young man said, and Saphron nodded.

"My… my friend said so herself. I'm… Well, you've seen my sisters. All five of them live at home and we…"

She started to quiver. She wanted to say it, but she didn't know if she could. A hand laid on her shoulder, as she felt a calmness slide over her.

"My father didn't like it when I was outed as a lesbian. He was mad, but Jaune just… took the heat. I never thanked him for that. One of my younger sisters is the major earner, selling her body and… And a woman who I think as a mother to me was raped by my dad. My friend saw her at the hospital, banged up and busted and she visited me before she terminated the funding for my treatment."

It was an unemotional voice that she used, but the pain that she felt did not lessen in the slightest. There was no need for her to mourn this feeling, but it was there.

"We made up, but…" She didn't know why she was able to tell all of this, but she looked at the boy and the other girls, her emotions still absent.

"I think my father raped my little brother to make sure that he didn't become a Huntsman."

A sharp inhale from Cereal girl, as her eyes turned hard and cold, the ginger's face turning distant, as she closed her eyes, whilst the stoic young man's hand moved from her. "Just… Care for him, okay?"

"He nearly died, yesterday." The cereal girl said. "His heart stopped and I had to shock it back to a beating rhythm. Is that… common?" Saphron wasn't sure. She gave a shrug.

"I don't know." She said, as the Cereal girl's expression darkened. "I'm not a Huntsman."

"Will you look after my little brother for me? Make sure that he's happy?" There was unity in the three Huntsmen in training, as they nodded, one after the others.

"I'm… I'm going to try and find out whether my sisters were…" She sighed. She couldn't say it aloud, not now.  _"done."_

She'd need to have a serious chat with her sisters either way, knowing that they were all going to be in the danger zone if dad would come back.

"He's going to be safe. He's currently not very great yet but."

The redhead shared a look with her teammates, as she smiled at the stoic young man.

"He'll be better. It's only been a few days at Beacon and he continues to blame himself… Understandable, I wasn't trained in a day. We'll make sure that he's better at surviving, Saphron."

She smiled at the girl, knowing that there was a truth in those words. These teammates of his were caring, tight with each other and aware of her little brother's little issues. "Thank you."

"If you ever need us…" The ginger girl called Nora said, her eyes looking with that serious manner, sharp blue eyes almost glowing with lightning in the depths. "We're here for you too. Family is important."

She smiled at the girl, knowing that it had been meant. They were good people. She needed those around her.

* * *

There were rules and regulations for everything under the sun, she knew that well. It was always the performance that mattered. As she spritzed a fresh dab of perfume on, she settled herself against the chair, the rented room enough for her, as the red lights accentuated her body. The brassiere and panties that she wore glowed in the light, as she pushed her lips into that eager smile again.

' _Just another evening, another hundred Lien for the budget…'_

She tried not to think too much about it, especially as she knew that there were many in her line of business that would not be able to make as much, her hair fluffed up with that special dash of hair styling spray, giving it more spring. It was radically different from how she wore it usually, a good manner of obfuscating her off-duty face.

It had been nice to see Saphron again, able to smile just a little bit. She'd been on the job whilst Dad had heard about Saphron and entirely too late at home to see him off. A twitch went through her leg, as she looked at the men passing by the window, a smile on her lips, chest pushed out.

' _The smile's the selling point…'_

A man in his fifties, hair dark and speckled with grey, looked at her after stopping, taking a drag of his cigarette and she posed sexily for the man, aware that she would need to get something more for her hairstyling project. With Rouge going to make more money, she hoped that she could get out of this line of business.

' _Just a few years… Just until Az gets out of the house, if she can.'_

"Hey there, good-looking… Care for a bit of a bump and grind with a hot blonde?"

Her voice was soft, seductive, teasing at the imagination, as her fingers brushed over her bountiful breasts, sculpted through an exercise regimen that she kept up religiously. Her body was her best selling point, after all. She wasn't like Beryl, who was able to destroy any goon with grabby hands with a deadly right, but she was able to hold her own, stamina-wise.

"Perhaps… How much?"

The question was normal, as she adjusted the pricing just a touch upward. One-fifty, just because she didn't like old men much. She preferred them young, fit and without the smell of cigarettes.

"One-fifty and I'm going to let you see the moon, honey…"

It was all in the sale, knowing that she would need to get herself ready for performing once more. She wanted to be an actress, back when she was younger. She wanted to perform, even if her audience was a bunch of cocks and she'd have to make sure to be the canvas on which the money was made.

' _Let's see whether we can coax some more Lien out of the guy…'_

"That sounds like a good deal… How about two-hundred for a bit extra?" The man's voice was a rough one, as the smoking probably had made it rasp and croak. He reminded her about her dad. That was a negative. She had to work.

' _Hmm… Kinky bastard, looks like it…'_

"Sounds fine, mister… How 'bout you come in?"

Her voice was still there, as her eyes looked at the man, aware of the small parts about him. A good hooker didn't only make sure that her johns were unarmed, they also made sure that they wouldn't be getting into anything that was a touch more deadly than just a few chokes.

"If the lady insists…"

The man's voice was softer now for some reason, as she briefly wondered whether she'd had him before as a customer, the door opening for him and letting her feel the brush of the night-time air enter her little hole in the wall.

"Let me just close the curtain, mister."

She slid the curtain closed, as she walked towards the small washbasin that she'd set up, rinsing her hands for a quick moment. Clean hands were always important, as she followed the sound of the man moving into her domain.

"Mind if you wash your hands first, mister? I like it when my men are clean."

He didn't smell badly, somewhat like a manly cologne. He didn't complain, washing his hands properly in the sink, her eyes going over his body.

"The name's Monique, by the way… Just in case a handsome man like you wants to groan a name in my ear, hmm?"

Her stage name was one that she'd come up with, as 'Fifi' was more of a dog's name. Her older sisters had always joked that they'd wanted a puppy but she'd come around… Alas, it was her fate.

"Pay half upfront though." She never trusted people to pay up afterwards, you always got an advance, that way they'd be able to still give you some cash. The man's lien cards were tucked in a small lockbox, the one that she used for the monetary earnings of the day, enough to make sure that the budget was evened out.

"So… What do you want to do?"

The man smiled at her. It was business time. Her underwear was off in a flash, as his fingers dug into her. Too rough, but she moaned nevertheless like an eager girl. It was what had been paid for, after all.

Thirty minutes later, she let herself come out of that happy little place, the acting done for the pleasure of the man as he laid beside her. A Scroll tune beeped, the man's obviously, and she got up. "I'll be washing my hands." The condom had been tugged off and she'd made sure that the guy was happy, the name on the Scroll noted down as an afterthought in her mind.

' _Hmm… Married man?'_

"Of course, I'll be around tomorrow." The man's voice was somewhat softer, as the response from his wife seemed to come with a touch softer. She'd noticed the space where a wedding ring had been placed on the ring finger, now conspicuously absent.

"How are things with the kids?"

She halted for a moment, listening to the conversation as the woman on the other end of the line continued to speak, her hands stopping with the washing, as she turned her attention away.

"Of course." He man said, before he closed the call, his hand squeezing her butt. "That was wonderful, Monique." The sensation inside her gut didn't stop, as she felt unease grow inside her.

"I live to please, Mister."

Her voice was soft and throaty, as she'd given her best performance. It had been work, she'd massaged the man to climax. It was just a job. Anything for the family. She knew that she had marketable skills in her breasts and butt.

The one-hundred and fifty Lien that he placed on the sink next to her was enough to make the night worth it. She smiled, as she should, taking the Lien and kissing the man's cheek. It was a special bit that she'd do for those who tipped well. A good customer base was something that she'd like to cultivate but it was not sure whether people would come back for a repeat visit.

He tried to kiss her, but she kept him at a distance. "No kissing, I'm sorry…" The man nodded in acceptance. That was good. She didn't like pushy men. The bruises on her body took time to heal, even though Berry always had been good with getting the creams to rub them all away. She'd use some when Berry was out, not that her sister would notice. She'd never had the mind for that sort of stuff.

She exited her domain dressed in her leather jacket and the jeans that fit nicely. Seven hundred Lien had been collected today, enough for the proceeds to go to the pot. She had it tucked in the hidden pocket, with the money already there for delivery.

Violet noticed the guys first, as she turned the corner and saw the reflection in one of the traffic mirrors. Unshaven men, looking to be a part of one of the street gangs, hooligans who didn't really mind a fat juicy target walking along the streets.

Her arm was grabbed by a hand that looked like it'd been made out of steel, her head turning to see one of the odious men looking down at her. Taller than she was, she noticed. That wasn't good.

"Hey there, pretty girl… Have you paid the price for the big boss yet?"

Her money had been enough to tide her over, with the cut going to the person who owned the block, but she didn't want to share. "I did." She said, her eyes looking at the other men that crowded around her. She mentally calculated her odds. "Why? Hasn't he got it?"

"Not precisely, sweetheart…" The man who had an iron grip on her arm was rough, as she was pushed up against the wall. "But we're here to collect."

She shuddered, involuntarily. Her eyes looked at them and a sultry smile came to her lips. "So… who goes first, hmm?" It was the big guy, she realized. Always the big guy, and she hoped that she'd come home without bruises. That was loss of revenue and more problems for her family.

She staggered through the door, her fingers pushing the key to the side, the jeans a little soggy in the crotch. They'd not been as gentle with her as she'd have liked, but she'd done what she had to. They hadn't found the money in the hidden pocket, luckily. She'd have hated to get home with no money.

' _Alright, take a double helping of the pill and make sure that you get checked out…'_

She caught sight of her sister Beryl leaning against a wall, smirking confidently. A black bruise was on her cheek, a sign that she'd been out fighting again.

"Mornin, sis. Hard day at work?"

' _The things I do for you…'_

She smiled, stretching. She hid the wince under a yawn.

"The work's never done."

She tucked three hundred Lien cards into the pot in a subtle motion, before she ascended the stairs to her bedroom, pushing open the door and then kicking the pants off, feeling around for the pack of special pills that she'd got on prescription, taking the contraceptive pill and the special one that'd get her freed up from last night's extra encounter. The strip had seven left out of twenty.

' _Just because I am a lady of the night, it doesn't mean that pussy is free…'_

She looked at herself in the mirror, as she drew herself up and smiled, trying her best to keep the smile on her face. It was all in the act, all in the way that one held themselves. She was going to make sure that they'd stay here in the house… She was…

A crack to the smile, as she looked at herself, the marks on her skin showing. She hoped that they'd fade a little more, but they hadn't hurt her face at least. Customers might get a little rough, but in a few days, she'd be better again…

She stepped under the shower, grabbing the showerhead and then pushing it between her legs, to wash it out. A good wash always got the gunk out, if the lube didn't work well enough.

She heard the door to the bathroom open and saw her oldest sister come in, Rouge looking at her with a look of understanding. Rouge had overheard her when she'd been near-black-out drunk, and she had helped get the prescription for the pills through a friend.

"Looking a touch off there, Fifi."

Violet groaned, looking at her older sister. Rouge's eyes were understanding.

"Hey, don't pass out on me."

She wasn't going to pass out. She just needed a hand. She felt her sister's arm wrap around her, as she softly felt the weight lessen, as her big sister held her up, washing her. She felt a stroking hand go through her, as Rouge washed her. It was nice.

"Thanks, Mom." The nickname for Rouge slipped out, more informal than anything, as Rouge rubbed a sponge over her.

"They jumped me as I got back… Didn't get the Lien off me, but I feel…"

Rouge shushed her gently, washing her groin with the sponge. It wasn't weakness, but she'd been up for a day. It'd been a long day too. Meeting Saphron at the airport and seeing her vomit all over her little brother…

It was worth it. She hoped that big sis was soon to feel a little happier. "Did you see Saph's face?" Rouge asked, and Violet nodded. She'd seen her big sister's face, a mixture of sickness and disgust. It made her think that there was a sadness in her sister that hadn't healed.

"She told me that a friend of hers had been… assaulted."

That was fairly normal, in the world of hookers and gigolos. You got assaulted a few times, but they usually spared you when you offered up snatch.

"Do you think…" Her big sister, assaulted by someone? Saphron was nice enough to not mention it to any of them, out of a fear of upsetting them. Saphron had the biggest and most loving heart out of all of them.

"It was  _her?"_

Rouge looked pensive, as she knelt, uncaring of the spray of the water, washing the pubic hair that'd been groomed elegantly. Violet took care of her body, always. She wanted to look her best because she needed to look her best.

"I  _didn't_  like Terra."

Violet nodded. Her sister's decision to marry had been strange at the time, but Terra had seemed like a good woman, caring… Pregnant, but that was because her previous relationship had been a messy affair.

"Saphron loved the kid… She sent pictures frequently."

It had been a break-up after the accident, Violet had heard through her sisters. She was so tired. She wanted to sleep.

"Jaune and Saphron always had a good connection, and-"

Rouge kept on talking, as Violet leaned against the wall, trying to keep herself awake. She remembered the times when she'd been the one to look after Jaune whilst Saphron went out.

He wasn't bad-looking to say the least. He had that charm, even with his social graces being pretty lousy. She knew what she was working with, if she had him under her tender mercies. She knew a lot about professional hairstyling, so she was aware of the work that'd go into making her brother look better.

It was silly to feel relief at it but she knew that it was already a blessing that he was out of the house. Another mouth to feed would cost her another thousand or so every half year. She knew that the budget would allow for some more spending with him gone. His rich friend had paid for Rouge to go to school and she'd not brooked no for an answer. The woman's motives were benign on the surface, but Violet knew that there must be more behind it, a woman squandering her wealth on a family that she knew nothing about aside from the comments of the youngest child.

She was a little nervous about Jaune meeting the woman but it had all been fine. He'd been happier than before and the woman had offered to fly her father and herself to Argus to make sure that Saphron was alright. She felt that she owed an apology to the woman for doubting her intentions, but she was still unsure.

The woman had been nice to Saphron. She'd retracted the aid for the treatment at one of the last moments, though. Half of the treatments had been paid for, leaving the money even tighter. Already, she knew that she'd have to donate her proceeds of the night.

Making sure that the bills were paid off was the first priority… losing the house couldn't happen. She wouldn't allow it.

"… of course with how things are." She snapped back to attention, letting the worries slip from her. She had half-fallen into a daze, as her older sister looked at her.

"What? Sorry, it's been a long night."

She knew that Rouge meant well, but she wasn't going to be raking in the cash in any capacity yet. The youth she held was against her in the worst capacity.

"Saph will need new clothes."

Violet closed her eyes, shivering a little at the expense. She had a good way with money, but that meant working more hours…

"Do you think we can get a loan? Mom wouldn't like it, but…"

The suggestion had been flaunted a few times by her older sisters, but it had only been Verde and Jade who had been uninterested in stuff. They were more interested in the parties and the fun.

' _I don't think I can… I'm legally unemployed…'_

She didn't advertise that she was a prostitute, but she wasn't denying it if someone asked. The clients of the night always blurred together for her, as it was just dick in, dick out. Sometimes a blow before she had to take it like the hooker they paid for. Never without a condom, though. She was picky about that.

She still had her dignity and she didn't want anything. Treatment cost money. She didn't want to have to shell out another 300 Lien for a broad-spectrum venereal cleansing…

But it'd have to, considering that they'd not been kind enough to pull out.

"No, I'll…"

She winced. It was more work. She just wanted to curl up in bed and forget that the world existed. "I'll work harder." She had to be the good sister, even if she did bad things. "We'll get her something nice. She'll be happy with it."

Rouge gently shushed her, rubbing through her hair. It was tiring work, but… Someone had to do it.

She'd never let her sisters land up where she'd landed. Early puberty had been hell, but she'd made it. She'd bore the weight on her shoulders and had become a beauty. If someone had to be the soiled beauty, she would be.

She wasn't going to break, she was an Arc and they were great, according to the stories.

She was going to sleep in today though. Tomorrow could bring a visit to the doctor's, but sleep was what she desired now.

* * *

Her Scroll already beeped as the international flight touched down onto the landing pad, the mutterings of several of the other people on the flights about the sights that they were going to see already starting, her eyes glinting as she noticed the details.

**Saphron: We're at the Arrivals. I hope you had a nice flight.**

She smiled, knowing that it'd been pleasant to know that Saphron and her brother and his team were there and waiting for her. It was nice, even with her pulling up the different promotional material that she'd made a mock-up of in the time it took to get from Mistral airport to Vale, nearly thirteen hours of continuous flight. It was something that had been made, showing a picture of the young man wearing something, a stylish creation of the two Arcs that had been the family crest and a smiling picture that she'd gotten her hands on.

The faint burn in her throat was still there, though the encounter last night before departure in Mistral left a faint tingling in her loins. It might just have been the shochu that she'd drank or the fellow who'd taken her home that night, but she'd just…  _Yeah,_  enjoyed Mistral. That there'd been a few other hands joining in had just made it all the better.

' _It's okay if it's not on the clock, right? Work starts tomorrow, so I've got today left to get utterly smashed and get myself some nice piece of ass.'_

She wasn't bad-looking, even if she said so herself. She had nice hips, a good set of tits and that 'fuck me' look on her face whenever she'd been properly prepped for a night of entertainment.

' _We should go clubbing. It's not on the clock when I'm out with a friend! But… hmm… I guess I'll have to switch to non-alcoholic…'_

The contract was murder on her. She wanted to have a drink every now and then… but there was definitely no leeway in the contract. Scrolling with a finger over the few mock-ups, she let her mind wander, the aircraft still carrying them forward towards their exit port.

She knew not much about the members of his team. A few girls, a guy… That'd be the typical standard fare. If some boy-band team like SSSN could be hotshot guys with the marketing department… She might have to do some shopping.

Style was something that she could get through experience. She was one hell of a publicist! She was going to make Jaune Arc into the best thing since Neptune Vasilias! No! Better! She was going to make him someone that'd make panties quiver and girls want to get their posters signed!

' _I can turn an ugly hag into a model… probably. Let's hope that there's no guys that look like creeps…'_

She hoped that there were no creeps. Girls needed a good makeover from time to time, so she could work with them. There would probably be no other publishers involved, as the money spent on one was substantial…

That's what she was hired for. To get drunk on her salary and make sure that Jaune Arc was the hottest thing since sliced bread. With those blue eyes and that blonde hair… Heart-throb especially for those who liked the classical look of a hero.

' _A bit of a shirtless photo session… Maybe some syrup drizzled over his abs, his hand half in a pocket to give him that look of beautiful heartthrob… Weapon laid at his feet, perhaps a flex of the muscles… Bit of a bulge, those eyes giving a smouldering look at the camera...'_

She was getting excited at the thought already. That was a prime motion for the pretty boy management… and she'd have to say that he made for a young man who looked scrumptious. A touch young, but serviceable for a good PR stunt or three.

' _I wonder if Miss Umbra would mind if I got him a few deals with the underwear brand… Underwear ads sell well, and I guess that there's some familiarity with it, but I'd need to see him sans clothing for that…'_

Even if he turned out to be a bit of a snooty fellow, which, most assuredly knowing Saphron, he would not be… Well, she was allowed to look! It was for her job! A chastity belt would probably be better, but she was going to be professional and courteous with him and his team!

' _Colour-coded outfits always go well… We'll have to take a good look into the team wardrobe and see whether we can find something that would make things look smashing…'_

She was already tapping in the budget costs for the making of a new wardrobe for the young man into the to-do list. Since she was to decide on his public image together with him, she had some say in the selection process.

' _Hmm… and find a good liquor store. Nothing bad about getting a few drinks with Saph… if she's drinking, that is.'_

Friends could drink together! She'd have to get something nice for Saph to drink with her, of course, only if Saph wanted. She liked Saphron, the woman having been warm and kind and nice, even if her dad had been some son of a whore who'd do something to a woman like that.

' _I hope I never have to meet the man.'_

She didn't want to, because anyone who could do such a thing to a woman was just bad in her book! She had her standards and her mother complained that they dropped too much.

' _Now…'_

She grabbed the luggage that she'd put in the overhead compartment, pulling the small travel case out and mentally ticking off her property, tucking the Scroll in a pocket. A modest blouse, cut properly to make sure that she looked hot enough to eat breakfast off, a skirt that was just nice enough to wear casually without looking too much like a hooker that'd just walked off the job.

She lugged the travelcase behind her, walking through customs after flashing her passport, accounting for the travel delay of her stuff and knowing that she'd have to retrieve it from the Valean port authority in two weeks' time.

Adelheid Blau was ready to meet with the young man whose career she was going to be following closer than her own personal life. She was going to burst her way right into the scene and make sure that the blonde slice of heaven was just going to go and be the top charter of the Vytal festival!

As she emerged from the mass of people, she caught sight of blonde hair, a bright orange dress and a set of blue eyes, standing there against the railing, a look on the face of Saphron Arc that spoke of warmth and some smidgen of joy, as her eyes lit up and she waved.

' _And next to her are… a ginger, a girl with nice dark hair… Or a guy? Pink streak, hmm… might have to suggest hair dye unless it's a personal fashion statement…'_

Her eyes caught sight of a mass of reporters crowding around someone, her eyes already spotting the flash of camera's, a brilliant smile on the red-haired girl's face. The green eyes were professional and calm.

' _Aaahhhh_ _hhhh, it's Pyrrha Nikos! Eeehhhhh! I should get her autograph!'_

She was still a fan. Seeing one of the best of Huntress potentials here at the airport was just like a good opportunity, but it would be awfully crude to let the girl see her fangirl out like this.

' _Do I have something for an autograph?'_

It was Pyrrha Nikos! Nikos the Amazing! Saphron was still waving. Yes, she should join Saphron. She momentarily wondered where her project had went to, if he wasn't there. This was shaping up to be a great start of her work! Friend, client, his team! Maybe an autograph of Pyrrha Nikos!

"Do you want me to carry your bag, Adel?"

A voice that she recognized, one that belonged to her personal Huntsman, filtering in her ears, as a hand, nice and firm and bigger than her own, if she'd got a good mental scope of things, laid a hand on her own. It was awfully intimate for a touch, and she turned, looking at the young Huntsman-in-training standing there at her side.

Blue eyes looked into hers, a smile on his lips and that feeling of heat just blossomed in her chest. She felt like she'd just met someone important, as his eyes lingered in her own, blue depths that held an innocence within them and something that tugged at the darker desires in her mind, a hint of something untamed and passionate, leashed but ready to break loose at any time. A man who knew what he wanted and who was willing to get it.

Just her type.

' _Oh shit, he's hot.'_

She smiled back involuntarily. Her heartbeat rose without intending to. That was a good thing and a bad thing. Personal attachment was forbidden. Her paycheck depended on it.

' _Remember… Market! Market value! We can work with that smile. Give him the bad boy look, make the hair cut a little bit shorter to bring out those eyes…'_

This was going to complicate her vow of abstinence and abstaining of drink. A lot. Neptune Vasilias was dreamy and got that look, but damn if she didn't like her blondes. Sun Wukong could wake her up with breakfast served on his abs every morning.

' _He's seventeen. Remember when you were seventeen? Bad choices! Bad choices and an angry dad…'_

His smile broadened and she realized that she was tingling all over with that warm giddy sensation of excitement.

' _Fuck.'_

She just loved that mix of innocence and roguishness and determination…

Today sucked, officially. She had gotten a winning lottery ticket and she felt the stirrings of attraction already. She could see why Miss Umbra paid a king's ransom for her services…

The guy looked like a heartthrob in the making. He was going to be a star and she'd get to make him one.

First, she needed to talk with her 'big sis'.

_'You said he was just a bit dorky and geeky! He's HOT, Saphron!'_

* * *

**Well, another sister introduced! Violet Arc. No Salem in this chapter, as a perspective! Saphron's trust in her father has completely and utterly vanished!**

**Leave a review!**


	19. Mutatio Fidelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A publicist, a sapphic sister and a sibling, and the woman that's pulling the strings...
> 
> that sounds like a weird porno, but it is the nineteenth chapter.

**More Beacon stuff, but we can't forget about the other sisters of Jaune!**

* * *

Blue eyes that were warm and yet with that little hint of something serious were a serious killer of her knickers and general calmness. She felt the warmth pool in her groin as her mouth went dry and she felt the serious sting of something go through her as she felt the urge to shiver, her fingers curling up, pressing against his hand in a manner which was more intimate than she intended.

' _Adelheid, keep it together. You shall not blush. You shall not blush at a teenager who is seventeen and who has very nice eyes and is just your type in a few years. You have self-control and you got laid last night. Didn't that feel good? You got an orgasm out of the deal too and you shan't blush at some hot blonde with deep blue eyes. You are a woman in control, you graduated school and you shall not blush at some well-built teenager whose sister is a friend that you're close to. A friend who is going to get interrogated on why her little brother looks so hot.'_

She blushed, as her smile broadened. "Oh… If you'd be so kind?" Her voice was steady, thank the gods. She could keep it together, even as Saphron smiled at her with that kind smile of hers.

' _He didn't look that mature on the camera! Fuck, Miss Umbra is going to grill me like a spit pig if I ever touch him…'_

He tugged her trolley out of her hands and he smiled, and she felt another quickening of her breath. The poster of Sun Wukong that she'd gotten in Mistral was now pushed aside for one smile of the blonde. She hated her weakness for pretty blondes. It might be vanity, but…

"It's nice to have you here."

' _Oh, it's nice to be here too, good-lookin'.'_

She stopped that thought. Wholesome thoughts were better. Wholesome thoughts did not involve grabbing him and doing bad things to her career. She felt caught off her guard, as her eyes looked his side-profile over. A bit of stubble on his cheeks, a bit lower in the voice, when puberty finally faded…

' _Juuust a bit of alcohol, yes… A bottle or three to get nice and loose… A few bottles of alcohol and a locked door and a biiiig… Let big sis Adel show you the ways to tie a cherry stem...'_

She let that stare slide down a little, taking notice of the way his clothes fit, the hips and... maybe just a bit longer on his groin. She was allowed to look, and this was  _professional curiosity._  One had to see whether underwear campaigns would show eh... manliness, yes.

_'Gods, Adel, you're eye-raping him. You're actually considering banging a hot teen. Down, girl!'_

She felt him nudge her lightly, realizing that she'd arrived with him to his team. She spotted the Great Nikos looking at her direction and she watched him smile. The smile she returned was warmer and more friendly than the clear-cut professional one.

' _Oh NO! You're not telling me…'_

"Hey there, Adel."

She smiled, her friend smiling back at her as she felt the warmth of the hug, her friend feeling a bit better now. The smile was nice and there was no sign of a raping douchebag who'd be putting his hands on any of the kids he'd made with whoever Saphron's mom was.

"How's my little adoptive sis doing, huh? Good flight?"

She smiled. "It was thirteen hours cooped up in an airplane, with really crappy movies. I spent a lot of time just working on some mock-ups… So… Eh, do the introductions, Jaune."

He smiled and introduced the ginger girl and the stoic-looking Mistralian young man… and then mentioned that his partner currently was being swamped by the media. The redhead was pointed out to her, and a miniature squeal was suppressed with the rigid thoughts of professionalism. She might have smiled a little broader than usually was the case, though.

' _YES! I GOT PYRRHA NIKOS TOO! YES! SUCK ON THAT, BITCHES! I GOT NIKOS AND A CROTCH-THROB! FUCK YEAH!'_

This was starting to be the moment of a great partnership. Now, she needed to chat with her new bestie-better-than-the-restie-sort-of-adopted-sister. Hotness could wait. First interrogating Saphron about why her brother was  _hot._

She grabbed Saphron's arm and then tugged on it, making a beeline for the nearest women's bathroom.

"I need some help, big sis. Bathroom,  _now_.  _Girl_  stuff!"

As they entered the ladies' room, she turned to her friend, whose eyes were looking at her with what seemed to be concern. It just wasn't fair! She had a beefcake brother and she couldn't even tell her properly that the guy was just sex on two legs probably with a bunker buster between the legs!

"Why didn't you tell me he was  _hot_!?"

An owlish blink from the other woman at those words. Clearly, Saphron did not see the impending danger to the young man's chastity! Which might lie in her orientation, of course, but  _damn_! Jaune Arc had looked like a cute teenager from the camera, but now up close and personal, she'd found herself getting thoughts that were utterly unwholesome.

"Your brother! He's  _hot_! He looked dorky on the camera!"

Saphron smiled at her, a warm smile that wouldn't look amiss on any good older sister. A conspiratorial smile too, now that she registered its presence fully. This was the smile she'd give to her friends when she'd found out that there was a  _boy_  in their eye. Not that they really kept in touch much, really. They'd all drifted away... She guessed that Saphron was probably the bestie that she'd need once she was here...

"Ooh… I think you said something about hot guys, didn't you? Like my little brother?"

It was a thought she'd never voice, but her own smile was just as bad. She wasn't on the job yet,  _right_? She could be honest to her friend. She was her friend and this was her little brother, who didn't look so little anymore.

"I wouldn't call him 'little'. Shit, Saph… Even if he's your little brother, I'm going to push for adult photo material with him. Eesh, he'd be making pussies drench with those baby blues and a bit of scruff."

' _I feel like a pedophile now. Still, hot dude… Mine. I'm gonna be RICH!'_

She could appreciate it from a distance. She could put a hand on his muscular arm to guide him to a position, maybe linger a little longer. She wasn't some kind of nympho, no. She just… enjoyed the feeling of strong manly arms around her, maybe a beer or two… A little push of her rump against him and a whisper to get into the men's room so she could take a load off...

She was a  _healthy_  young woman!

"Ooh! Someone's got a crush! You'll be Adelheid Arc-Blau if this keeps up, lil' Sis."

She batted her hand against Saphron's side, the grin on her friend's face broadening. She didn't want to think about that yet! Miss Umbra was going to skin her alive if she'd get a whisper of that! That contract was a killer on her social life and on a permanent sobriety!

"Hush! It's my ass on the street if I do something with him!  _Literally_! She's got me by the tits and the snatch! My contract's tighter than a Mistralian hooker's virginity pre-gangbang!"

Saphron had one of those mean smiles on her face that she didn't like much. That look screamed 'embarrassment' and a bit more. Adelheid was unfamiliar with a sister, but she could get the gist of it. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, as she checked her makeup.

' _Better make myself look a bit more professional… Hooker chique isn't something that I'd like to wear…'_

"Oh, someone's  _definitely_  got her eyes on my little brother…"

The warm smile, as those blue eyes looked into hers. Saphron Arc, her friend, was definitely someone who enjoyed picking on the stylish and cool. She pulled out her makeup kit and started to do some more work on looking professional. She'd blame the moment on needing to get her makeup adjusted.

"How'd you like me to ask him whether he'd personally escort you to your room, hmm? I'm sure you'd like to 'initiate' the bed properly."

Saphron's voice was insidious and teasing. It brought to mind a brief flash of being thrown onto the bed and pinned, of a rough hand grabbing her by the hair and jerking her head back, as a smack to her ass and his voice growled in her ear that she'd wanted this ever since she'd first met him.

' _Bitch, you're doing this intentionally! Fuck, now I'm going to keep thinking about him just 'welcoming me to Vale'.'_

It just wasn't  _fair_! Why couldn't she have some hottie like Sun Wukong who definitely wasn't in her strike zone? This was so unfair! She could look but she couldn't take his whole load of virginities!

"Fuck you."

Saphron's grin broadened like the cat who'd seen the sausages fall off the counter. She realized what she'd said, as Saphron's orientation was remembered. Those eyes twinkled some more, as her 'big sis' friend started to laugh.

"Not like  _that_! You're  _bullying_  me!"

Saphron laughed a little louder, as she got behind her and pulled her hair back. The look on her face was a little softer, as she gently pulled the hair back a little so that Adelheid could fix her makeup. Saphron's smile was gentler, as she turned serious. That expression looked like danger, like how her dad would look when he'd caution her about boys that'd want to do bad stuff to her.

"Seriously though… Don't do  _anything_  to my little brother."

Adelheid had a bad feeling in her gut, as Saphron's eyes looked at her from the reflection, as Adelheid started to add some more mascara to her lashes. One never could under-estimate the power of mascara.

"I might joke with you a bit, but…"

The gut feeling just turned into a block of ice. Saphron leaned against the washbasin, looking at her.

"Dad wanted to stop him from becoming a Huntsman."

' _Fuck. If he wanted to stop Miss Umbra like that…'_

That cutie, being sexually abused by his dad? Shit, now she  _really_  didn't want to meet the dad. She had bad images already. That spoiled her enjoyment a lot.

"Did you ask him?"

She asked, already dreading the worst answer. If a father could do that to his own son… Saphron's voice was soft, as she swallowed.

"He didn't respond fully, but…"

' _Shit. That's about an admission as close as it can get. Guys are never open about that stuff.'_

She didn't like this one bit. Miss Umbra was a scary woman, but such a cutie being abused by his dad? That was just  _way_  out of her expertise. They should continue this talk later, in private.

"We should talk about this in private."

It wasn't technically more than a friendly chat, but if it dealt with her client… She'd make an exception. This stuff could just blow up worse than a Dust explosion- oh, yeah, Saphron had lived through one.

The door opened and the redheaded champion entered, the green eyes looking a touch worried. Sharp eyes, looking around.

"Is everything okay? Jaune got a little worried, considering you just abducted his sister."

Adelheid smiled broadly at the champion. "Oh, just some girl talk… Sooooo… Miss Nikos…"

How should you ask whether they'd sign a poster- actually, she should just get a team poster and put it on her wall to showcase the team of beauties that she was going to be managing. That'd hit two checkmarks at once. It wasn't odd at all. Signed poster, the Great Nikos having her signature there…

"Is your leader always that charming, or is he putting on a performance to charm me?"

She smiled, feeling like the ball was in her corner now. If Saphron could tease her, she could tease this girl. The red colour that crept up on the champion's face was enough. The look down towards the ground as if it was very interesting was typical of a girl who liked what she was seeing.

' _Oh my god! SHE LIKES HIM! HOLY SHIIIIIIIIT!'_

"He has his flaws, but he is generally very charming, indeed."

The girl admitted, and Saphron and Adelheid shared a look. With how momentarily embarrassed Pyrrha Nikos looked, it definitely showed that the girl was perhaps a touch more into the young man than mere partners.

' _Yes, sister! She wants a go on the Arc ride.'_

This would be a good distraction from abused blonde cuties! Management! She'd have to track down some big-dicked bastard to get her fill tonight, but today was definitely a great day! Just some alcohol, a good roll in the hay with someone and she'd be in business!

"Good, that's something I can work with… So, what do you think of your team leader? As his publisher, I will need to work with him, so… Spill the details, Miss Nikos." The redhead gave a smile, as she looked around a little.

"He's a nice young man who has some issues getting started as a Huntsman, but suitable as my partner. He  _saved_  my  _life_."

There was no blush, but Adelheid could feel that it was the truth. This was  _big_  news. If Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl, had been rescued by someone, if she'd fought something that she couldn't beat and her leader saved her.

' _Eeehhh, so romantic! It's just like in The Girl in the Tower!'_

She could already see the two of them together on a poster. A roguish, charming smile on his face, with the Invincible Girl looking like the poster icon that every girl above the age of five wanted to aspire to be like. It was a marketing goldmine.

' _Alright, Adelheid… She can have him. You're not going to be preying on your friend's brother. You like your guys mature, with a bit of that male direction that dad didn't exactly provide.'_

She hoped she'd keep that resolve. She wasn't going to fuck the client. She had restraint, she was aware that it was her friend's brother and he'd probably been… treated badly.

As they emerged, with The Great Nikos in the lead, Saphron lightly touched her shoulder, leaning to her ear.

"Let's go shopping for something nice tomorrow."

She smiled at that thought of shopping with her friend. Her client smiled at her too as he saw them. She managed the smile, thinking to herself that he was his redheaded partner's property and that she should just see him as the fortunate fellow who was going to be produced by her.

' _It's just after-flight jitters, Adel…Didn't those guys make you feel good last night?'_

"Hey Pyrrha, glad to see you again."

The girl's professional look was back, but Adelheid could see in the girl's eyes that she was charmed by the casual way that he referred to her. People would be in awe of the invincible girl, but her client made it look as if she was just one of his team.

"Is everything okay, Adelheid?"

She was having serious problems keeping things professional, as his eyes looked into hers. Whatever Miss Umbra had with her gaze, it also was within this young man, a very pressuring, intense gaze. It sent a shiver through her body as she realized that she was the only one who held his attention, the directness of that look making her feel almost modest.

' _Just a client, just a client. He's seventeen! He's seventeen and you can't touch him. Think of the money! Doesn't mom want to move to a better place? You won't be touching him if you know what's good for your bank account and financial situation…'_

"Yes, I had to do my makeup. I've got to look professional when I appear, don't I?"

She saw him smile and felt a serious weakness in her legs. Saphron nudged her a little, nearly jarring her out of the fugue state.

"I think you look nice, if this is you not looking professional."

She had a problem. She had a fucking problem and she needed a drink now. Blue eyes looking at her with a look that made her feel like she was the only girl in the space, telling her that she looked nice. It wasn't a 'hey girl, you look fine', but just a simple statement of the fact that she did.

' _Fuck me. Fuuuuuuuck meeeeeeee. He's not even conscious that he's making a girl's crotch wet, with those innocent blue eyes and that statement.'_

She gave a smile, regardless of her personal feelings on the subject.

"Thank you very much, but I prefer to look my best when representing you. My client deserves nothing but the best, or else Miss Umbra will roast me over a low-burning fire."

' _You can control yourself, Adel, you can keep yourself under control. He's seventeen, he's not legal fully yet. You like your guys around the mid-twenties, mature, maybe with a little scruff on the chin.'_

"Well, I'd say you're pretty hot already."

He winked in a manner that was awkward and she sighed. This was  _not_  helping. This was  _so_  not helping. Why did she have to be saddled with someone who was crotch-throb material? What was next? A glowing endorsement of the Schnee Dust Company's heiress?

Her Scroll rang, the caller tune familiar. The starting notes to the Funeral March of Mantle.

' _Oh fuck, it's the boss lady…'_

She answered it with the grace that was afforded to her, the face of the woman who'd been at the hospital the last time she'd seen her and was now probably in Atlas looking at her. The room that the woman was in looked better than most hotel suites.

"Good day, Miss Blau, I see that you've met Jaune."

' _Yeah, you can say that again.'_

The woman's gaze went to Saphron, who smiled at her with a warmth to her eyes and her smile. "Good day, Saphron. I hope everything is as you'd like?" Her friend's smile was a touch shyer than before.

"Thank you, Miss Umbra."

A warmth in that voice, something that she'd missed a little from the bright woman that'd been her friend for under two weeks. It was nice to hear and to see Saphron's face light up.

"The future will hold wonderful things for you, my dear. After the bad always comes the good."

Adelheid wasn't sure how that saying went, but it sounded alright.

"Hello Mama." The woman's smile turned a touch more radiant, as she looked at the young man. "Are you okay?"

' _She was raped… But do you know that?'_

Adelheid doubted that. It'd make the young man bitter, which wasn't going to be a good state to be in. Broody emo people sold well a few years ago, but now their market stock fell.

"As fine as can be, Jaune. I will bring you some souvenirs from Atlas when I return from my affairs here."

The natural smile on the young man's face was warm and kind, and she wasn't the only one staring at him. She noticed that the members of his team were looking at him with expressions that seemed almost fascinated.

' _Yeah, keep on smiling like that.'_

"Miss Blau…"

The woman's attention turned to her again, as the Scroll was turned around.

"Would you care to  _explain_  why I have received word from Mistral about your… activities?"

' _Oh fuck.'_

She smiled with a hesitant smile. She  _knew_  that she shouldn't have gone clubbing, but it'd been time in-between the flight and those guys had been so nice.

"Eh… I wasn't on the job yet? A girl's gotta have fun?"

A look that could make most adults uncomfortable, as the woman gave her a look that a mother would give to a very misbehaving girl that'd just wrecked the fancy dinner.

"See to it that you have your ' _fun_ ' whilst on  _vacation_ , Miss Blau. Saphron, my dear… Do take Miss Blau shopping. Something  _modest_  will do. Miss Blau… Do be aware that I will not tolerate  _'incidents'_  for the time of your employment."

The look of disapproval just made her feel like there was a bombshell going to land on her.

"I do  _not_  want to have to read in the news that the woman I hired to be Jaune's publicist was caught with three men, inebriated and engaged in…  _affairs which should be between a single man and a woman._ "

' _OH GODS, SHE KNOWS!'_

She flushed red, as she nodded.

"Yes, Miss Umbra… I'll be good. It won't happen again. I swear on the life of my mom and dad."

The look she got from the woman was enough to make all thoughts of getting hot and blonde and studly giving her the personal tour of her womanly facility with his manly bits evacuate. She'd just wanted some fun, not-

' _Oh shit, she really cares for the guy…'_

Her plans for drinking and getting laid just got cancelled. Permanently. The contract would last for five years, as per the standard, unless a breach of contract was registered. With how she'd been acting… She was lucky that the woman hadn't terminated her contract on the spot.

' _Mom and dad would lose the house, at the least…'_

"Good. I have a  _long_  memory, Miss Blau. It is for your best interest that I do  _not_  have to fetch a chastity belt for you… Though I am sure that we can find one if you really  _do_  persist in soliciting the services of those of…  _questionable_  origins."

She gulped. This was the boss who'd probably tan her hide, skin her and then tan her hide again before rolling her up in a salt mine and turning her into the most dried up sausage imaginable.

"I'll be good. No stuff that'll get in the papers."

The look she got from the woman was definitely one of those looks of 'You will be in so much crap if you lie to me, girl' that only a mother could have. The implication that anything that wouldn't get into the papers would also be disapproved of sternly was there too.

"She'll be good, Mama. She's here now."

A warm hand on her shoulder, as she looked back at the young man who'd offered her the comfort.

' _Fuck, this is going to be hard…'_

"This is for your own good, Jaune. I will not have her be some slanderous harridan who will go cavorting with low-bred mongrels. Your reputation is your  _life."_

The woman said, but Adelheid could see a softness in the woman's features, an indulgence. Selene Umbra genuinely seemed to care for the young man.

"Are you a slanderous harridan who will go cavort with low-bred mongrels, Adelheid?"

He asked her whilst turning his gaze back to her, to which she shook her head. He turned back his gaze to the camera, giving the woman a smile. The smile that the woman gave in return was something that made her looks decades younger.

' _I'd almost say that she'd be Saph's age if she let her hair down…'_

"See? Adel is a good woman, she won't do anything bad.  _Right?"_

His blue eyes met hers again. Curse her weakness to blue eyes and a manly tone. Her pussy just felt like it'd been pulled to the open faucet way. He'd just taken the pressure off her and made sure that she'd get out of the firing line.

_'Yes, daddy... I'll be a good girl.'_

Curse her cravings. Curse her preferences. That look was going to cause her sleepless nights if it kept up.

"Right, eh… Yes. Straight and narrow, no drinking, no hook-ups. I'll uninstall Cindr immediately… Adelheid Blau is going to be a good girl, yep!"

She felt his hand stroke over her shoulder. It was hot in here. She was blushing, as his easy smile made her day a little better.

"Good. Do have a very pleasant day, my dears. I have a meeting with Jacques Schnee to look forward to… Joy of joys."

Adelheid swallowed. That was not a man who would easily be left waiting. Miss Umbra was not moving in the circles of the people who were nice and pleasant to deal with.

"Have a wonderful day, Mama."

Jaune and Saphron said at the same time, looking at each other and grinning. Whatever went on between brother and sister, it was amusing to the both of them, as the woman shut down the call.

' _Alright… I guess that's one application that can be shoved to the bin…'_

"Embarrassing moment, Adel?"

Saphron said, as she flushed, looking down.

"Yeah, well… I thought 'last one before I go and then eh… Things happened'. I might've overdone it a little on the drinks and the guys were pretty cute." They'd been damn cute too. She'd enjoyed that little outing.

The girls were a little red in the face at her open admission of her own faults. She was only six-ish years older than them, so it was all acceptable. Her client would no doubt understand. He looked at her and he was serious.

"That isn't good. What if you catch something from them? My sister Violet always says that condoms are good… Do you want me to go with you to a clinic to get checked out?"

She found it odd, but Saphron looked awfully touched by the little speech for some reason.

"You remembered her little speech?"

Her client smiled and she knew that he was a good one. "I was  _fifteen_ , Saphron. It's not like I could forget when Rouge and Mom were giving the speech about condoms and Violet just piped up about the clinics if someone got sick from it. I've been using condoms too! I'm not a  _baby_!"

Adelheid supposed that it was a good thing. Babies and scandals were not good for the career. But she guessed that she'd have to do with the blonde hunk. The dark-haired Mistralian member of his team looked a touch too effeminate for her. That guy should grow out his moustache, rather than being smoothly shaven… Which turned her eyes back to the blonde client.

' _Yeah, a bit of a haircut, some scruff on the cheeks…'_

If she was going to be abstinent… well, Saphron needed help too! She'd be a good friend! She could focus on her other blonde Arc!

' _You can do this! If you fuck another dude, or gods-forbid, your client, your life is over.'_

Selene Umbra looked the type to have her killed for even daring to go and think about getting that blonde some Adel-action. She didn't have to guess much about that, the woman had her followed and had undoubtedly had the men interrogated…

' _Yeah, not like the papers wouldn't be able to spin a good yarn about 'lewd publisher engages in orgies'. It would have been fun whilst it lasted!'_

"You're my baby brother, you little goof. Adel's my adoptive younger sister, so you'd  _better_  call her that! And don't be making cow eyes at her like you did with Jay's best friend! The singing was  _horrible!"_

The play between brother and sister brought a smile to her lips, as she could imagine doing something  _terribly_  inappropriate. Mistralian comics had their whole niche, not that she really  _read_  them, of course. Nope. Her collection was still safely tucked under a few old work magazines back in her old room.

' _Ara ara, Jaune-kun… Let Oneesama show you how love works.'_

"How was I supposed to know that she was gay! Jay didn't invite her over anymore either!"

Saphron's hand ruffled his hair, as she grinned with sisterly affection.

"All in the eyes, little brother! Now, are you going to be a  _good_  little  _boy_  and help Adelheid with her luggage?"

She was definitely going to stick to chastity and moderation! No more alcohol for Adelheid! She could contain herself!

' _Now… business… Do I take him to the hairdresser first to tame that mane of hair or do I go look for some introductory events for young Huntsmen? There are some marketing gigs that I scouted out in Vale before leaving Argus, it'd be nice to leave a card…'_

Adelheid Blau was going to be the best publisher she could be! She'd be on the straight and narrow, without alcohol or some nice guys to give a poor girl some male comfort, yep!

The road to hell...

* * *

Saphron had to say that she was amused as she sat next to her newest best friend in the car. Adelheid was looking a little nervous after mama had scolded her for doing something fun with a few people… It wasn't like Saphron had been the good girl of the pack, not with her sisters there.

As they sat in the back of the car, Saphron noticed that Mister Callows looked a little out of sorts, something about the man's demeanour a little less vibrant and exciting. She worried for a moment that it'd been something that she'd done, but it was just an observation.

Living with the man for nearly a week had been an insight into how the man functioned. A dancer's graceful steps, mixing with what seemed to be an impeccable sense of balance, the man moved like a shadow on a moonlit night, barely perceivable by her until he spoke. It was creepy and yet not discomforting.

' _Some people are just a little weird.'_

Jaune and his team had been left off at the airship dock, leaving her to sit next to her friend. "It's a very nice place, you'll like it." She was sure that the younger woman would. For a place in the district, it'd be an exorbitant sum and her own room was spacious too.

"I'm sure I will…"

Adelheid looked a little distant, as her eyes were looking out of the window, her face showing some discomfort, her friend not feeling so super, it seemed. "I'm just…"

"It's a new place. I had to adjust too when I moved to Argus."

She wouldn't get sad. Terra was in the past, she was now in the future. She knew that Terra hadn't been what she had promised to her, that she'd been the stupid girl who bought the lies and the dreams.

"At least the guy I've got as a client is hot."

The wry grin, Adelheid's face turning sour for a moment after she said that. Saphron knew that look. Adelheid liked Jaune more than she should. It might just be her profession that made her get in contact with Jaune, but Saphron could see the interest in her friend's eyes.

"He'll be a great hit with the younger ladies."

' _And with you, it seems. You called him hot, Addie. You like my little brother, but if you hurt him…'_

Dad had hurt him.

She was  _sure_  of it.

She'd dreamed of it, watching as her brother was violated. She could recall something of the sort happening, hearing the creak and the groan, the muffled thump-thump-thump and the moaning, the damn moaning of a man who was supposed to be their dad. She'd played it off as mom and dad getting intimate again, but had it really been dad with mom? With how their rooms had been, it could've been any one of her sisters or even her brother.

She loved her sisters. Sure, the twins were the worst of the lot, being the party girls and never really too kind with their words, but she was sure that they were all good people. Her little brother was special, though. He was the baby out of the eight of them, and he'd been such a cute little brother to show off to her friends, before she'd finally accepted that she'd liked girls more than boys.

Terra had come around at that time and that'd clinched that deal for her. Damn her and her memories. She still didn't want to go back to the bedroom she'd had back at mom and dad's place. Remembering the times when she'd eaten her ex out, the toys that they'd managed to play with, the hidden little games with the switch and those vibrating eggs and seeing who'd break first…

' _Fuck her and that asshole that raped me too…'_

She wasn't going to lie and say that she forgave her. That lying cunt could  _rot_  for all she cared. The dark fantasies she'd had, vengeful, horrible fantasies, stuff that'd make most of her sisters go pale and quiver, all had been wonderful. It had been such a beautiful thought to see Terra pleading with her not to do it, but then again…

She was just the  _nanny_ , the blonde  _au pair_  raising the  _bastard_  spawn of a woman and her boyfriend, being used as the  _whore_  for the man's pleasures if the black bitch didn't want to put out. She  _hated_  them. She hated them more than she ever could hate someone.

Adrian had been a good, nice boy. She'd accepted him as her own flesh and blood, even though she couldn't formally adopt him, because both of the parents were still alive. Spousal regulations had been absent in Argus.

' _Just as you wanted, right? You were the one who said that we should move to Argus, that you loved me… Guess what it got me, Terra? It got me nothing but pain, and your black cunt is getting stuffed by that asshole.'_

Mama understood. She'd talked about the dark fantasies with mama last night, and mama had been positive. It had been the process of working through the feelings, or something. Rouge would know better, she knew.

" _I want her raped! I want her to feel like she's nothing but a piece of black grilled meat, treated like a common animal, mama!"_

_She had been so angry that she'd just blurted out that dark fantasy of hers, that vengeful and wicked fantasy, before she'd caught herself._

_Mama had been raped by her father. Talking about it was hurtful, and she'd hurt the woman unintentionally in a fit of rage._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

" _It's okay." The smile on the woman's face was warm and understanding, as her eyes looked at her with what might be a sinister light in them._

" _Not always can we control our emotions, Saphron. You are right to demand vengeance for what was done to you."_

_That was right. Mama would demand vengeance as well, if she didn't care so much for her and her little brother. She was being stupid, wanting to just see Terra cry and whimper. It was so much better than to imagine her laughing behind her back, the nanny going to care for the baby and keep it safe whilst Terra protected Argus…_

" _I'm just… so hurt. Why would she do something like that? If she'd just wanted a girlfriend, I'd have-"_

_She'd liked darker skinned girls. It was something of a preference, though it wasn't one she really advocated. Being intimate with her had been wonderful._

" _Why did my husband kill my children? I ask myself that question once every decade or so, but answers I do not get."_

_The words of the woman were morose, as her expression barely changed._

_"Your little brother is the one who managed to rip open that wound once more, a memory of something I had long-since forgotten coming to the fore once more."_

_The woman smiled, almost like the memory was some pleasant one. "I shared with him a gift that nobody else will have, once I have my way." Saphron wondered about that. What could the woman share with Jaune that would be so important? It wasn't sex, at least. She felt somewhat happy about that. Sex was…_

_Sex was when your wife's boyfriend put a baby in you and you couldn't remember it. Hearing Mama's voice call her name drew her back._

_"Such an ugly expression on your face, my sweet little Saphron… Do you want them dead?"_

_It was an offer that was hard to resist. The woman had money. Terra and her bastard of a boyfriend would be dead, if she asked. Mama was trustable, she was someone who cared for her._

" _No. I-"_

_She didn't know what she wanted. Did she want Terra raped in front of her? Did she want to see Terra's partner die for what he did to her? She could feel the leaking from time to time, remembering how it felt to have a man cum inside her. It was a disgusting, sickening feeling, and she knew that she'd been hearing the screaming of someone in her dreams for daddy to not hurt the others, that they'd be good. She thought it was Jaune. Other times, it was herself, being raped by her father. Just like her mama had been raped by him._

_He'd been the best and only little brother that she had. She'd be a good big sister to him._

" _I want them to suffer."_

_It was a savage feeling, but it felt so good. She wanted Terra to enjoy her life, building it up again…_

_And then tearing it down. She'd just rub it in the woman's face, just to make sure that the lesson was learned. Mama's approving smile was there, as she looked at her expression in the camera feed. It wasn't a pleasant one, but it held a certain grimness._

" _Now, shelf those thoughts for a moment, my sweet. Tell me, how are you settling in?"_

_She smiled. It had been nice for the past few nights. Mister Callows was really knowledgeable about cooking with meat for some reason, which made her wonder whether he had been a professional chef or something. The way that he'd prepared a simple minced meat lasagna had been worthy of respect with how easy he made it look._

" _Mister Callows is a man who might be a little odd, but I don't think he means anything bad. He's eh… a bit different, but he enjoys working for you."_

_The man had called Miss Umbra a goddess more than once on his little manic rants, the enjoyment of his work something that she'd seen before._

_Mama smiled at her. "He is a Huntsman, Saphron. I will have need of his services as a bodyguard from time to time. Mister Rainart can't be there to protect me at all times…" The woman's face seemed to twist into anger for a moment. "As has been noticed."_

" _I'm sorry." She whispered, the woman's face perking up again, her eyes warmer than before. It was a slow nudge to the happier side of things._

" _Don't you worry, Saphron. It is in the past. Your father will get what he deserves…"_

_Saphron was perhaps a bad daughter for thinking like this, but she remembered the horror on Mama's face when she'd suggested that Jaune had been molested by dad. She couldn't stop thinking about the sounds that she'd heard in her dream, the guttural moans and groans of a man, and the nebulous fragments of her youth that tried to fit together._

" _I'm concerned for my sisters. Violet is… well…"_

_She didn't dare to tell Mama that Violet was a prostitute, the woman's eyes sharply regarding her._

" _She's a frail girl, she's pretty too and... Dad…"_

_Violet loved them all. Saphron remembered the times when she'd done her sister's hair before. It'd been the prettiest. Out of the sisters, it was Violet who had the greatest beauty and bust. A woman who would be the trophy piece to any collection of beautiful women. A perfect target for a strong Huntsman to ram his cock into._

_Violet might've gotten into the line of work because daddy had been raping her whenever he was in Vale. Daddy wouldn't have had enough, she'd heard gossip from some of the housewives in Argus about the Huntsmen that they'd married. Stamina for days, or so the red faces said._

" _I just don't want to… I don't want to lose my sisters."_

_Violet, for all her flaws and her personality traits, still loved her family. Dad had been a man who'd kept a tight rein on the household when he was there._

" _Sweetheart, sometimes, you cannot rein in a beast. People die, the sweetest and kindest people oftentimes first."_

_Her mama's tone was soothing, as Saphron could already hear a door creaking, hearing the thump-thump-thump of a bed rocking, hushed little whimpers, a manly groan. Apologies, whispered by a voice that she told herself was just a dream, that her dad didn't do anything like that._

" _And then you get raped."_

_Her voice spoke up, as she could hear the whispers, a strangled plea, a moment where she'd almost gone to the door to hear what was up, to know what was done and-_

" _And then they get raped."_

_The woman repeated after her, phrasing it differently. Saphron turned her gaze away. Whether it was her own imagination already at work or just the bad memories being pushed away, she didn't know._

_She wanted to crawl into bed and forget. Mama looked at her, as she softly smiled with the care and love that a mother should show her. Her own mom would never give her that look. She'd be lucky if the woman didn't hit her for daring to insinuate that her dad would do such a thing to his daughters._

" _I love you, mama."_

_She said at barely a whisper, the woman smiling softly._

" _I'll make you into a beautiful rose, my dear Saphron. No-one shall dare call you a filthy prostitute or anything of the sort…"_

_The dark tone she didn't mind, as her mama said that to her. Violet was the prostitute, but she was a good girl either way._

" _Thank you. You've been nothing but nice to me, even though we hurt you so."_

_Salem's eyes met hers and the woman smiled softly. "All is forgiven. You've got a friend to pick up, haven't you? You'd better be well-rested… There are a few… minor complications, but I am sure that the girl will shape up to be a good publisher for our Jaune." The voice spoke with pride about her little brother. He was their Jaune, yes. Mama knew it, she knew it._

" _Anything bad? She's my friend, Mama. Please don't be upset with her, she's a good woman!"_

_The woman gave a faint sliver of a laugh, as she paused for a moment, deliberating there._

" _I would say that she is perhaps a touch too easy to spread her legs when properly inebriated." Saphron winced. She could understand it with Adelheid's personality. Adelheid was just a bit like the twins, a free spirit who loved to enjoy life and the benefits of it._

" _Ah… Please forgive her? I'm sure she's not intending to do it again."_

_The ill-pleased look on Mama's face spoke volumes about her trust in that._

" _That is what my husband said, before the maid got pregnant."_

_Saphron winced, as that definitely was a thing that she'd find pretty hurtful. She'd been the maid in her relationship, she just hadn't known it._

" _Good night, Saphron. May you have sweet dreams. Do not worry… Everything will be taken care of."_

_She trusted her mama to do right by her. That was the least she could expect._

"It's silly, y'know. I could've not drank, but I did it anyways."

Adelheid said, Saphron returning to the present. It was perhaps a silly thing to Adelheid, but it was logical to her. Sometimes, you needed a little bit of support when the days got dark. She pulled her friend in for a hug, but Adelheid seemed to recognize it, shaking her head slowly.

"No, it's… It's really stupid, Saph. I could've left the drinks and could've gone to a hotel and slept, and I did just what was fun. I wanted to get laid. Dad doesn't drink, and he's always said that the stuff makes monsters out of men."

It was normal, she guessed. Saphron didn't have such urges, not after what had happened. Her sexual desire was lower now than it'd been, even with the days of Terra teasing her with perhaps something fun, only to drop down onto the couch and just be listless, drained from a 'long day of working'.

She'd not minded helping her wife with some relaxation. She wondered how many times she'd tasted Jeremy's cum from Terra's sex, after what must've been a long hard day of  _working to protect Argus_ , rather than  _fixing the communications_.

"You're able to change. My sisters, the twins, are regular party animals. I hope they'll change too. " Jay and Ver were very different from Adel, sadly. They didn't think it was very important to keep decorum. Rouge had said that it was the whole 'psychological absence of a father figure' or some sort of stuff.

She could believe it. Dad always grounded them when he was home.

"Here's to hoping, Saph."

Her friend's words made her smile. Adelheid was a good young woman, someone who she thought she could build a friendship with. If Adelheid turned out to be like Terra, she might re-evaluate her, but as it was right now… She was a friend.

"I'll be watching you like a hawk, Adel." Her friend's smile was broader. "No alcohol for you! Fruit juice and perhaps a bit of water!" The mock gasp was real, as Adel clutched her chest as if struck by some unimaginable disaster.

"However will I survive!? Big sister Saphron, I beseech you!"

The laughter that Saphron felt bubbling up inside her exploded from her lips like it was natural. She liked Adelheid, her dramatics reminding her a little of her younger sister Azora.

A lot of the traits of her sisters she tried to find in her friends. Miss Moor had been a nice neighbor, occasionally cooking something to eat for them when she'd been trying out recipes, Adrian looking a little sick from time to time and needing something to get him perked up. Miss Moor had this recipe for pepper soup that just made you feel like your tongue was going numb, but it did wonders on a clogged nose.

"I'm sure we can open a bottle of wine sometime…"

She should indulge her friend a little. After all, Saphron knew that a bit of unwinding might be for the best.

"We've arrived, Lady Saphron."

The voice of Mister Callows came from the driver's seat, the man's head turning in that eerie manner, those golden eyes looking at her like he was about to strike at her like some scorpion. "Please exit so that I may park the car in the garage."

A polite man, even if his odd manners made him look somewhat stranger than most. She grabbed Adelheid's luggage and then got it out of the boot of the car, Adelheid looking a little sheepishly as she did so.

"Sorry, Saph."

She winked at her friend. "No, it's okay. I need to be strong! My little brother's the buff one!" She mock-flexed the non-existent muscles on her upper body. Adelheid's smile was faint, Saphron feeling emboldened.

"But if you prefer me, I'll gladly show you the joy of being with a woman?"

The 'ewww' face that Adelheid made clued her in pretty well as to whether the pickup-line had worked or not. It wasn't a problem though. More fish in the sea, even though some were off-limits like that Pyrrha girl. The girl was so obviously crushing on her little brother that it was like lighting a lamp in a dark night.

"I'll pass on that offer for now. I'm not nearly drunk enough to care for that. We should get to my room now, or is it going to be bunk beds? I'd always wanted bunk beds with a big sister or a little sister, it was pretty lonely in Argus."

Saphron felt a tingle of joy go through her at the part where Adelheid said that she wasn't drunk enough to care for that. That meant that there was some sort of open space for that sort of thing.

' _No, Saph… She's straight. Don't be like dad, don't go doing stuff that you'd regret.'_

She felt bad about it immediately afterward. She shouldn't be thinking about her friend like she'd wanted to spend a night doing the whole graze on her. That was disrespectful to her friend.

"You just had a pervy thought, didn't you?"

Adelheid teased her and Saphron flushed, Adelheid posing lightly, the business outfit looking fashionable on the woman. "Want to see these babies, Saph?" The breasts were pushed out. A nice size, Saphron mentally judged, as her tongue slid over her lips.

"Nope, men only. I got you back for that jibe earlier, sister."

Saphron felt a bit embarrassed, but she knew that she'd deserved it. She'd teased Adel a bit at the airport, knowing that Jaune had grown up remarkably well since he'd went to Beacon.

"I guess my little brother's got the key card for those babies then, right?"

She teased her friend right back, instinctively. The image of him using his 'key card' on those babies was… awkward. Adelheid turned a little red around her cheeks, as she coughed.

"Hey, I've got a nice pair. You're not that bad yourself."

Saphron smiled, feeling a touch more confident about herself. It had been tougher now that she'd gotten out of the hospital, to get herself feeling sexy. Her emotions were dark, especially as she remembered that dad had done something to another woman.

As Mister Callows opened the door with his key and carried Adelheid's luggage upstairs, Adelheid looked at the man. "Hmm… Time to see whether the room is bigger than my own back home!" She was excitable, Saphron noticed, nearly skipping through the hallway. The door to Adelheid's room had been furnished with a nameplate of 'Adelheid', the last name forgotten. It was a nice touch, she supposed. Her own room had Saphron on the door. It was her own room too.

"I hope the room is suitable, Miss Blau."

Mister Callows' voice was careful and respectful, with none of the weird twists and turns in the spoken phrases, as his eyes looked at her friend with that careful manner of someone who had been in dangerous situations.

"Thank you, Mister Callows! I'm sure it'll be better than the closet-like space that I've got at my own home."

Adelheid was polite, the man smiling broadly, his hands lightly tugging the jacket off, unveiling his buttoned-up undershirt. Several of the scars on his collarbone looked recent, but the man was a Huntsman that fought to protect people.

"Thank you, do call me Tyrian, though Mister Callows is what others may call this Tyrian. One must always be aware of one's station, indeed… This lowly Tyrian is known to Master Jaune as a servant, one who obeys the whims of the Master."

The language was flowery, but Saphron guessed that it was a measure of introduction, the man's head cranking up, looking at Adelheid, who looked a little odd with her face half-set in disbelief.

"I shall prepare something of a light snack, there must be a welcoming! Master Jaune has ordered this Tyrian to ensure that his dearest sister is kept safe… We wouldn't want any sneaky assassins to come forth to claim the lady's head, no, no!"

The man disappeared, fast like he always was, the rambling a bit strange, but there was good in the man, she supposed. Jaune had said to her that if she ever needed  _anything_ , she could use Tyrian to get it for her. Seeing him look at the man and hold his gaze whilst telling him that his sister would be  _safe_  had been something that had sent a shiver of warmth through her.

It'd been that caring and protective side of him that made her feel wanted, that had made her feel safe. He might've been abused by dad but he was still her little brother, the boy who'd boldly said that he would be the Huntsman who'd keep them all safe.

As Adelheid opened the door, the room was already furnished for her. Saphron noted with a minor interest that the bed was similar in size to her own. A big bed, for a small woman. It was a nice touch, Adelheid throwing herself on the bed with a whoop, grinning at her.

"C'mon, Saph! Bounce on the bed!"

It was childish, but she did as Adelheid asked. Adelheid had no siblings, whilst she had many. It was perhaps a fantasy of a young Adelheid to be childish with a sister, and she'd indulge her friend a bit.

The bed was nice and springy too, as she laid next to her friend, the door half-closed now. She should close it, since they'd need to have that talk.

"What we talked about earlier, Adel…"

She didn't know how to say it in the best manner, her eyes flickering back and forth to try and find the right way. She got up, shutting the door. The isolation of the rooms were really great, she'd noticed. Mister Callows often worked out, she reckoned. He was in great shape.

"Your brother."

Adel was serious immediately, getting up, Saphron sitting herself down once more. Adelheid looked a little more business-like than before, as a tender look came to her eyes.

"He didn't say with as many words, but… I think I remember hearing something, when I was younger."

It might be silly, but the dream came back to her. The grunting and the thumping. She'd been young, she knew. Younger than now, but still…

"He didn't answer me when I asked whether he'd been molested. Dad would've done  _anything_  to make him stop being a Huntsman. He told him to go be a farmer and-"

She could see it in her mind. Jaune struggling, held down by strong hands. Hands that'd once hugged them all tightly. Pain for him, as he wouldn't give up on his dream, no matter how hard his father 'punished' him. Jaune was strong, stronger than most of them. He was willful and without any sort of restraint in his passion. Azora was like that too, but she'd been the youngest for a while, until Jaune had been born and out-stubborned her.

"It's alright to cry, Saphron."

Her friend's voice was light, her breathing heavier. She felt so bad for her little brother. She hoped that there would be some happiness for him, that girl he mentioned, Weiss or something like it, probably being a great friend for him.

"It's not fair, Adel. He's such a nice boy and daddy did that to him and to Miss Umbra."

Saphron looked at her friend with pleading eyes, as the tears came.

"He probably did it to my sisters as well, if I know the man. He always grounded the twins."

Adelheid looked understanding, trying to make her feel better. She was such a good friend. The tears just kept on coming, as she sniffed.

"Oh, I've not shown you a picture of them, have I?"

She pulled her Scroll out of her pocket and then called the gallery up, selecting a picture that didn't have mom or dad in it. One of the few pictures that'd been taken before she'd gone to Argus with Terra.

All seven of them with Jaune, aged fifteen. She'd been younger and happier then, still trying to explore her sexuality.

"Ooh, good-looking girls!" That was a compliment, she guessed.

"Hmm… I like this one."

The finger pointed at Violet, aged nineteen. The best-looking one out of the whole bunch, in the unofficial opinion poll. She was in the process of putting Jaune in a headlock, smiling at the camera. The utterly scandalous top that she wore showed a lot of cleavage, which Jaune was half-planted in due to the headlock, trying to get free.

"That's Violet. Younger than the twins, older than Azora. Beryl, the one in the green dress, is the one who is the tomboy of the family."

"Guess they're getting another member of the Arc sisterhood to go with Saph coming back for the show."

Adelheid pulled her close in a hugging manner, her smile brighter. "It's going to be okay, Saph. I've got a good feeling about you and your brother."

"You've got a wet crotch thanks to my little brother, Addie." Her friend groused and pushed her a little. "Still… He's the youngest."

"Yeah, it makes me want to do my best. The guy doesn't deserve to be some evil bastard's son. Ah, no offence intended, of course."

Adelheid made an apology, but Saphron agreed with her somewhat. Her father was a rapist, he'd done that to Miss Umbra.

"It's what he is. Dad is a  _rapist_."

She admitted it aloud to her friend, feeling the tears come again. She felt it again, that feeling of being raped. They'd put a baby in her and they'd aborted it. Adrian had been enough, the little dyke girlfriend-nanny shouldn't get pregnant…

She'd not minded being the housewife for someone who loved her, or so she thought. She had loved her Terra, for all her flaws and the late nights. She'd thought they'd had a future, only to have it all so cruelly blow up in her face.

' _Dad had been so angry…'_

He must've taken it out on her sisters for her being a mistake and being gay. Terra had been with her, and she'd not paid much attention to the others around her, canoodling together within the bedsheets' warm embrace with her girlfriend and soon wife.

Had she not heard the soft cries for mercy? Had she been too focused on her love for Terra that she'd blocked everything out, not hearing the cries of her brother or of whatever sister he'd picked to vent his frustrations? Mom had been out, as she often did. Had dad just vented himself inside her little brother, leaving him with a grim reminder to not tell and to banish the idea of being a Huntsman from his mind?

"Saph? Saph, are you okay?"

She noticed that she was getting a big hug from her friend, even as she tried to imagine what she'd missed. Her sisters didn't talk to her very much and it'd been like pulling teeth at times to get information from them.

"No. Daddy probably raped my brother when I came out as a lesbian."

It had been a mistake. She should've kept it secret because she knew how it'd go over. Why had she been so stupid? She'd been in love, she'd wanted to share it with the world and Terra had said all the right things…

"I was too stupid to just bring her home. It was a friend, I said. We'd been together for maybe a few days since I met her and… well, daddy caught us. He was so  _mad,_  Adel. He turned red and it looked like he was going to hit me. He only hit Jaune when he wanted to be a Huntsman, saying that a farmer is the best he could do."

Her friend's face looked gentle, as she felt the squeeze. "He only hit Jaune, did he? Where did he hit?" That was a question that she didn't really want to know the answer to, but… she did remember.

"The buttocks. Always on the buttocks, never higher. Always when we were watching, because he didn't want us to be stupid like Jaune was."

She felt bad. Adelheid's face was turning darker.

"Saph, honey… It's not normal to only punish the boy for doing bad things. You said your sisters were grounded often, but… Do you remember something happening to Jaune? I've not got the psychology degree, but we did a lot of study of Huntsman psychology in our courseload. Triggers and the like, certain bad stuff that can happen and…"

Saphron didn't know. She'd remembered some bits and pieces. Dad was always gone, and she'd have to see Rouge take more of a motherly role, because mom had her social activities and the household. It wasn't something that she'd thought about, because dad was gone for a lot of the year, making the money they needed to survive.

"I think Dad threw Jaune against a wall when he was like… five or so? He'd grabbed dad's weapon and wanted to do just like dad did, and he smacked against the wall and started crying. Mom went to soothe him but dad just… stared. He looked  _angry."_

She didn't know. She'd not known much. She'd never paid attention, there'd been school and she'd have to study for her tests, her little brother having been an annoyance at that time.

"And… How long has he been a Huntsman? Thirty years?" Saphron looked at her with a confused look. "It's important, Huntsmen tend to pick up bad habits over the years. Older Huntsmen especially, who've been through stuff, tend to just vent."

"Thirty? Thirty-five? I know that Rouge was born pretty early in his career. He'd always come back with souvenirs. It was only when Jaune was born, when I was a teen, that things started to really get rough. We didn't have the money to feed that many mouths."

Adelheid looked sympathetic, as she hugged with a little more force.

"It's been tough, hasn't it? It's okay. He's far away and isn't returning anytime soon."

A small blessing, she supposed. He'd be gone for months, she knew. Saphron Arc was a lot of things, but she was not going to let him harm her sisters. "I just feel like I should've done something."

"What would you have done? Sucked his dick to take the edge off? Spread your legs for him?"

The soft accusation was there. Would she do that for her sisters? Would she just bend the knee for her own father?

The feeling of his hands on her, touching her and spreading her, the brief pop of pain as he entered her and his grunts, groaning her name out like some wild beast. It wasn't the gentle love that she liked, the love that a woman could give to her, the control that she craved at times when her emotions ran high and the tension entered her body. She was not someone who minded the loss of control if with her lover, but with her father…

' _If…'_

It was disgusting to think about, but she knew her sisters and their faults. Verde and Jade wouldn't make much of a fuss. They'd do what dad asked, because he got really angry at times when they didn't obey him. It was always going to be like that with those two. To hear them getting the dad sausage would be agony for her.

' _If I had to, I'd…'_

She'd never admit it, but for her sisters, she  _would_. She couldn't let that man touch them. They were her sisters, they shared blood. Jaune was important too, and she would rather get raped again than to let Dad rape Jaune.

' _He'd never tell me willingly, because he's a man.'_

"I would. Anything for my sisters. I'm just the gay one. I'm…" She started to cry louder, feeling the emotional release.

"I'd fuck him if it meant that they'd be safe. Not all of my sisters are great at times, but they're  _still_  my sisters."

Adelheid patted her back, the hug intensifying. Adelheid had asked the question and she felt bad about it. She didn't want things to be like this, she didn't want to have her family hurt but she'd rather suffer herself than to let anything happen to her sisters and brother.

"You're too loving, Saphron."

It was what she needed to hear, as she sniffled.

"I envy you for your love. I'd just cut the bastard out of my life and move to Vacuo or something if I was in your shoes."

She couldn't. She was one of seven. Her sisters  _mattered_  to her! She couldn't give up on them. Rouge was the one who held them all together as a replacement mom from time to time, the twins didn't mind her being gay, Berry and Fifi were pretty much wrapped in their own excesses…

"They're my sisters. He's my little brother and…"

And she'd  _failed_  him. She'd been a bad sister and she couldn't tell anyone about it or they'd all be distraught. They'd all be distraught and empty at the thought of their dad taking liberties with his daughters, with their little brother.

Jaune wanted to be a Huntsman to protect them all and he'd bore the burden. He'd been such a strong boy, no, rather, he'd been forced to grow up into a man that could be respected.

She felt warmth inside her well up, remembering how he'd looked at that moment when she'd come home from Argus, feeling how he'd been there for her. Mama loved him, she loved her too. They were not related by blood, but she cared for Jaune enough to be horrified at the thought of something like that happening to him.

He was a little light in the darkness that fell over her. He was strong, stronger than she was. She wouldn't broken long ago if dad had raped her over and over, trying to make her into the daughter he loved again.

' _What I had with Terra felt real, but what if it was all a lie?'_

She sighed deeply. Adelheid's arms pulled a little tighter around her, keeping her in her grip. "If I had to be raped to make sure nothing happened to my sisters, I would. Jaune is a good young man and he doesn't deserve…  _that._ "

"I hear ya, sister… It's a damn dark situation you're in, Saph, but you're going to make it out of there intact. I believe in you." Saphron felt a warmth in her, as she smiled, wiping at her eyes.

"And if it was Jaune who wanted to fuck you, huh?"

It was perhaps a mean thought, as she looked into her friend's eyes.

"Would you be a good big sis and let him?"

Adelheid flushed a little red, looking away. "Hey, it wouldn't be rape if I said  _yes_ , now would it? I've… eh, I've had a few thoughts about being the damsel in distress, if you catch my drift." The smile on her friend's lips just begged more questions to be asked.

" _Do_  tell."

Saphron felt a little better, as the subject went to fantasies. It was better than the heavy subject, as Adelheid shifted a bit with her body, her eyes meeting hers.

"Well… I've had a bit of a thought about him just throwing me onto the bed and just keeping me pinned there. With a bit of scruff and a good haircut, I wouldn't mind getting the good gasp and groan routine for him. Hell, I'll act the shy virgin if he wants, needing that really big hard cock to split me open wide." Saphron couldn't really relate. She wasn't much for force. She'd been forced too much, but…

Adelheid wasn't done yet. "And just tugging my hands behind my back and putting it right in. God, does that turn me on like no tomorrow. It's great if there's another guy you can blow too, especially when you've got that tingly feeling in your skull that's just like whee… "

Saphron didn't like more than one partner at the same time, though. Sex was something done between two people, she'd had bad memories of Jeremy and Terra. She'd want to be held and told that she was loved. Give her partner a kiss and then service them.

"at once, of course. You've got to get properly lubed up before you get it there but it's just so nice. Did it once, but it still stuck. Couldn't go to the bathroom properly for a week because of eh… yeah. It wasn't a well-thought-out thing." Saphron had sort of tuned out Adelheid, imagining herself at that moment with the person she loved.

She'd like to eat them out, to hear their gasps and groans, to make them feel the shudder of pleasure that she brought. She was a pleaser, not a taker. "totally suck his cock, I mean…"

"Eh, what?" Her thoughts returned to the present, trying to get the confusing thoughts out of her mind. Adelheid smiled at her.

"If I'd get the opportunity with your brother, I'd totally suck his cock. He's hitting the proper spots, though I've not had him to work with me, but…"

She supposed it would be a thing for Adel. Sucking her brother's cock, knowing that her friend… well, probably best friend now, considering they'd both shared intimate stuff together and knew more about things from each other than most would.

A dark little thought in her mind was already wondering how it'd feel to watch Terra get raped by her brother. Would she whimper and moan, or would she resist? She hoped that she could watch, because that bitch deserved to feel the pain that she felt. And if Terra was pregnant by Jeremy… Well, there always were the abortion pills, right?

' _Stop it, Saphron. He's… he's your brother. He's a hurt boy who needs love and kindness. Don't go and get revenge fantasies now.'_

She wondered though. Huntsmen were stronger than the average human and Terra… well, probably was stronger than  _her_ , but against her brother? She'd be pinned down and helpless. Miss Umbra had been raped like that, struggling and resisting, the fire going out of her after a few good shots… Oh, she'd just love to watch the tears on Terra's face as her brother made sure that she would be the one getting her just desserts.

' _See how you like it when you're coming home to your new life as a nanny, Terra… Oh, it'll be the baby that my brother put in you… Payback is a bitch, isn't it?'_

"Adel to Sapphy, come in, Sapphy."

She was jolted from her thoughts, aware about the smile on her friend's face.

"You were looking all amused, Saph. Had to call you out a few times… Now, what's my sister thinking about right now, eh?"

' _Very unhealthy thoughts, Adel.'_

"Just something amusing. Miss Umbra said that there was going to be a reckoning for my father."

Mama was someone who listened, someone who cared. Someone who knew what the world had in store for those who were her family and who wanted nothing but the best.

"That's good… Now, kinky thoughts! What makes you tick, Saph? Toys?"

The discussion was innocent, in the sensual way. Saphron smiled a little, as she hugged her friend.

"Well… There's something to be said about getting up close and personal with another woman's groin…"

Adelheid might not be into girls, but they could still chat. Wasn't that what girlfriends were for?

Mister Callows knocked on the door nearly thirty minutes later, balancing a tray. The man smiled at them, as he held it out for them. Saphron's mouth watered a little at some of the fancy things that'd been prepared. Mama had undoubtedly informed the man of what she liked. She wasn't too sure about the liverwurst though.

"Do enjoy! The Mistress has given this lowly Tyrian the task to ensure that you are fed and watered! Not like plants, no, no! Like a garden whose gardener is tasked with ensuring that you are fit and healthy!"

The man's words were poetic and with their own charm, Saphron noted. Mama had undoubtedly asked Jaune what she'd like for snacks, and Liverwurst had been one of the Atlesian snacks that she'd heard about.

"Hmmhm… It's been a while since I last had liverwurst."

Adelheid said, taking a little slice off the plate and putting some curry ketchup on it. The man had provided some of the stuff as condiments, as Saphron plucked a few things out.

"Aren't you eating, Mister Callows?" The man shook his head.

"I have…  _refined_  tastes, Lady Saphron. This Tyrian is defined by routine and by skill. A strict regimen, to be the best of the best, for the Lady I serve." The man was honest. Perhaps it was just a religious thing? Saphron knew of some avid vegetarians.

' _More meat for me.'_

She liked these sausages. They'd been grilled just right and stuffed with a nice blend of mince and spice. She'd have to get the recipe, if the man knew how to cook this well.

"Here, have some liverwurst, it's really good."

The man's fingers cracked a little, as he flexed them whilst he watched them. The man was perhaps a bit odd, but his attention to detail was good. The taste of liverwurst with curry ketchup though was still something that she'd have to get used to. She smiled at Adelheid, who had a little bit of ketchup on her lips.

"See? I knew you'd like it. Mom used to make this when I was in need of a snack during winter. Winter season is the  _worst_  with all the snow."

She remembered the slippery streets in Argus. It'd been lucky that she hadn't slipped and broken something during those months of ice and cold.

She grinned. "Probably the only kind of meat that I'd find a bit odd-tasting." Adelheid pursed her lips, looking somewhat amused by her reticence.

"It's great, Saph. Just enjoy the flavour."

She munched on it, the man's eyes looking everywhere but at them. The man was a professional, mama had said.

She would be  _safe_  in this house.

* * *

The rush was enough as the next challenger went down, her knuckles bloodied and battered. Beryl Arc grinned as she raised the guy by the long hair he'd kept carefully tied back, the loose band that kept the hair from slipping loose already gone.

"The winner takes the pot! Thank you for watching tonight, ladies and gentlemen!"

She let the guy drop, the rush continuing as she walked out of the arena, the bloody marks on the tiles enough to warn her. It was a slow rushing in her veins that calmed swiftly with the thrill of battle being done.

"Nice fight there, Berry."

Red Tide commented, the twin holding out a towel, which she took. Wiping off the blood and the spit from her face, she let her eyes go to the other twin, already standing there.

"Boss wants you in his office, said he's got the next match lined up for you."

That was new, but it wasn't unexpected. She'd been tiring of the competition, as it was far too tame. She knew that there was going to be another big match in a few days time, one where there'd be some  _real_  cash thrown around. Not the chump Lien that you'd get for beating a few bozo's up with your fists.

' _Maybe it'll be good for the finances…'_

She hoped that there'd be a good pot for the final challenger. She could get enough to make sure that the others wouldn't have to chip in so much. She worried at times. She wasn't good at things like finances, but Violet was generally the keeper of the books. Mom just had to spend the money in the account, whilst they'd all chip in a bit.

The door to the office opened up, Hei Xiong looking at her with a look on her face. "Good job there, Berry. Your winnings for the night." The man slid over a good five-hundred Lien in chips, unmarked of course, the man's eyes looking at her.

"Now, we've got a bit of a conundrum here, you see… you're  _good_."

She was the  _best_. Nothing aside from punching someone's face in a few times made her feel alive. If she got punched back, it was just the punishment that she deserved for being unable to punch down.

"Would you like to enter the big leagues?"

' _And get my ass beat by ex-Huntsmen? No thanks…'_

Torchwick wouldn't like that much. The man ran most of the underground, and Junior was just like another of his brokers. The man had some power, of course. Red Tide and Pasty were his enforcers, bitches that ate their own mom for breakfast and spat their dad out when they wanted to get blood, or so she'd guessed, but they would drop the man like a stone if he'd showed weakness.

"Nah, I'm good. Striking Berry doesn't need to go pro."

She didn't want the attention. The man looked at her for the longest of times before he nodded.

"Make it to the final round and face the guy and win and you win two thousand."

There was a hint of something in the man's tone that told her that she'd better give a good showing. "There's a bet made on you that we'd like to see happen." The man's eyes were sharp for that kind of cash, as his gaze intensified behind his shades.

"Bring it on. No person's gotten the best of the Striking Berry before."

She'd have to put in more hours in the gym, making sure that she got herself in top shape. If there was some money put on her winning, it'd be something big. Someone had noticed her.

"Any guess as to who might be betting on me?"

The man looked at the twins and tapped the desk twice, the twins giving a little huff as they vacated the room, the man having given the signal for privacy.

"Some guy who placed ten thousand Lien on you reaching the finals. This bout is going to be big, and you can't lose this."

There was caution in the man's tone, the 'or else' implied. The competition would be brutal, as the prize was already something that people salivated over. She did it for the rush and the easy cash doing something that she enjoyed, but the motorcycle that was the lead prize looked like a darn better way of getting around than a crappy bike.

"I won't let you down."

The man looked at her before nodding. There was a look in his eyes that was none too pleased.

"Considering who it is, I don't think you should. There's danger in the world, girl."

The man looked barely comfortable with the subject, as he turned away. "Still… Do get prepared, train as much as you can and be well-rested." The standard terms for every bout she fought. She was aware that the chump change would change, and her knuckles felt sore for a moment.

"If you need some space, get the twins to take care of anyone who makes a mess for you. You're a good fighter, Beryl."

She was a darn good fighter indeed! She'd be sure to take the money home for mom to get the bills paid off.

Seeing Saphron again had been nice. She wondered for a moment about her older sister's own need for some privacy, debating whether she should place a quick visit. There'd been talk of a friend called Addie, but she'd not paid much attention.

"I'll make sure to knock em out, boss."

She wasn't formally a member of the gang, but she knew the people in the gang pretty well. The Club was a front, and she was there to be one of the prize fighters around it.

As she pushed open the door, she came across one of the twins, already in the process of getting her coat on. A glance at the clock said that it was around twelve-ish, the look on her sister's face impatient. "Hey there, Jay."

"Come on, Verde! We'll miss the bus!"

Beryl's eyes caught sight of Verde plucking out a Lien card from the pot, a two-hundred one. It'd been from Violet's job, she reckoned, Violet always got paid out when she could. Being a secretary or something must pay decently well.

' _Those little bitches!'_

She grabbed a hold of Verde's arm when she passed by, her eyes looking at her sister. "You're going to be putting that cash back in the pot when you can, Verde. It's for all of us to keep a roof over our head, ya hear?"

The irritated look from her sister was enough, as Verde shrugged herself out of her grip, looking at her. "Live up a bit, sis. You need to unwind a bit, go out with the two of us." She'd rather not. Her sisters were party girls, so they'd always have something to do.

' _Fuck, if they've been skimming off the top, no wonder money is always tight.'_

"I need sleep and comfort, not getting to parties and- Wait, what do you need two hundred Lien for?"

Her sisters weren't that expensive in their partying, so she didn't know what they'd need that amount of cash for. She liked the rush of fighting, that pinch of adrenaline that sent her body into a spiral of activity.

"Bit of extra enjoyment, sis. How about we bring you back a shot?"

She shook her head, disgust showing on her face. That was enough to clue her in on where most of the Lien would go to.

' _Drugs…'_

Damn it, she couldn't deal with this kind of stuff right now. She was tired, her knuckles hurt like fuck and she just wanted to hit the hay and sleep the day away or something.

"I'll  _pass,_  and you guys should kick that habit, Ver. You're going to end up dead or a vegetable if you continue like that."

Verde grinned broadly. "Life's fun when you've got a bit in you. You should really give it a go, sis. It'll make you feel tingly and happy." The disgusted sound evacuated her throat, and she groaned at the twins as they shut the door.

' _Fuck. Drugs. What's next? An overdose?'_

She had no way of knowing how true that thought was, as she got herself into bed. She was asleep a moment later, as she cuddled to her comfortable pillow, the irritation of earlier fading with a dream. Beryl Arc couldn't really bear the thought of not sleeping right now.

Her Scroll blew up with messages and a call nearly two hours later, as she grabbed it and looked at the caller. Jade Arc.

' _Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me…'_

"Yeah?"

She was wide-awake a moment later, the sound of her sister yammering on about how Verde had stopped responding, half-stepping into her jeans and getting her coat, promising that she'd be there.

' _Fuck, I need to call in that favour…'_

"Hey, Junior? Do we still have that doctor under contract? I need a few of your guys and a cart… Yeah, think of it as an advance for the fight."

She was calling whilst on her bike, making double-time towards the bad part of town. This was just fucking  _great_.

Her sister had just overdosed on something that'd been injected into her.

' _Alright, things are going to be fine… You can do this and just make the others think it was just a bad night getting hungover…'_

A thousand Lien she'd taken from her personal stash, enough to pay the guy off. She owed nobody anything if she could help it.

' _Alright, Verde better be alive when I get there, or else mom's all Jade's when she's finally coughing up the reason why Verde's now in a coffin…'_

* * *

A slow smile curled on Salem's pale lips as she got the picture. The girl looked very pale, but it was hardly her business now. The twin looked like she'd had the scare of a lifetime…  _Good._

' _Now, to see what you'll do, little mouse… Do you call for your mother, or do you call for the sister that's got some connections with true power?'_

The game that one played with the silly mortals was always something that she enjoyed. The thought of their father laying a hand on her poor darling Jaune… There  _would_  be a reckoning… She couldn't deny that, because it would be sweet, grating and wonderful…

A call to the sister who'd been fighting in the fighting tournaments in the less legal side. It was interesting that they'd gone for that sister… Saphron was woefully unaware of the true nature of her sister's interest in the bloodsport of knuckles and pain.

' _A little morsel that may yet be spared an execution…'_

The test for the twins was now. There would be a manner of recovery for the girls… Recovery and a touch of something special. The dosage had been carefully measured to make sure that the girl would be out for a while…Or die.

' _Will you expire, little creature, or will your sister do the thing I suspect she will?"_

It was such a wonderful gift to the world,  _life_ … A pity that some people  _squandered_  it. She would not suffer the  _whore_  or the  _wastrel_ … They would have to be  _eliminated_. One chance… That was all they would get. A fair treatment, where life and death were measured out.

' _My dear Saphron, you're such a good girl…I am so proud of you.'_

She had passed  _her_  trial. The girl had been coaxed into the proper state and had then succumbed to the feelings inside her. She supposed that it was right, given their conversation of the last day.

The girl had confided in her that she'd wished to have her partner raped… A noble sentiment, one that she could get behind. An eye for an eye, she surmised… Terra Cotta was sadly, someone who did not see what a gem she had in her hands. That a man had  _stained_  it was regrettable…

' _You shouldn't have told me about the abortion, my child…'_

Now, it was  _personal_. If her little Saphron wished it…

' _Well… I was going to have her be shown her place as a filthy creature that is unworthy to touch one of those chosen by the Goddess of this world…'_

Dirt remained on the ground, as dirt should. Terra Cotta had earned her unhappy ending. She had wondered whether she could get the woman gangraped on short notice… It would be awfully telling that the  _poor_  woman had her body ravished by the scum of the earth…

But Saphron had intimated that she'd want to  _watch._  She couldn't deny the little dear, even as the soft mention of Jaune had made a light bloom in those eyes… Oh, it was such a delight to see the girl already feeling that dark rush of inspiration go through her. Terra Cotta would  _loathe_  the feeling of her former brother in law raping her… And the drugs in her system would keep her weak and unable to move much…

Such a  _pity_ …

The trash would be discarded after having had a late-stage abortion… Perhaps she'd let the dogs eat her ill-bred spawn in front of her. Low-born mongrels that did not look divine were to be discarded, after all. The child would be a mutt and unworthy to be kept in the family.

One did not wish to breed degeneracy into the family, that only would arouse conflict…

The right of the strong was to rule, of course. Jaune knew that, as he had the power to back his words up. Saphron would be a fine princess, related to the king of this world… And Miss Blau would learn to be  _professional_ , if she did not know yet how to. She had little tolerance for idiocy and foolishness.

' _A good publicist for my sweet little man…'_

There would be no room for fault or for shame to the young man who owned a space in her heart that had been empty for ages. Adelheid Blau, selected for her skills, would  _suffice_ …

The contract would ensure that her mother would be bankrupt and penniless. It was so easy to ensure the loyalty of people if you held money over their head.

A picture of the family that belonged to Ashton Arc appeared, and her finger smudged the face of Saphron Arc. It was all the grand game she played.

' _No matter what… I will make sure that you lose_ _ **everything**_ _, Ashton Arc…You will return and I will be there to watch you break as all that you love has been twisted and divided.'_

The dark pulse of desire flowed through her loins as she looked at the young man that'd taken the picture of him and his sisters, standing there. It was a softness of his features that drew her in, as she looked at the others.

' _Your fate has been sealed, girls…'_

The Arc Family would be getting a little smaller in size. Saphron Arc was now hers…

' _The irreverent twins, who do not hold their brother in their sight as anything resembling respect-worthy… they will know what suffering is…'_

It would not be so bad to let the other twin be raped a few times, she supposed… That boisterous and callous attitude would sink into despondency after the first few rapes. Addicts never  _learned_  after the first time…

She  _hated_  addicts.

They were too easy to control. Take away their little obsession, their  _drug_  and they were like putty in your hands...

' _You always have girls who don't listen…'_

It was a simple fact of nature. Stubbornness was something to be expunged from the little creatures. Saphron was such a darling… But her sisters were  _not._

She allowed her fingers to trace over the edge of the Scroll, her eyes deliberating the next course of action to take. For the plan to work, it would require an agent within the Vale CCT, inserting the program into the servers…

' _Perhaps it is time to check on what is less important…'_

The number that was connected to Cinder was pressed and the call connected, the look on the young woman's face serious, as she'd undoubtedly been distracted during whatever.

"Are the preparations already started?"

The question hung in the air, Cinder's head bowing once, before she spoke. A queen did get bowed to by the lesser creatures who wished to curry the favour of their ruler. Cinder Fall was but one option, a Maiden of some import, but in the grand scheme of the world utterly  _unimportant_ , until she achieved the full powers of a Maiden.

"Yes, Lady Salem."

The minions for her little acolyte looked uncomfortable, as a cold smile flickered onto her face. The dark-skinned one held a Semblance of hallucination, whilst the other one was an assassin. A modest gathering, though she had expected more… She had four primary agents, with many others spread through the world… One never left things to chance, after all.

"Good, and the Dust has been prepared properly?"

Dust was such an inelegant thing, compared to magic. The woman nodded, and another piece of the puzzle was pushed into place.

"Good, good. You may take a moment to enjoy your time before it is time to appear at Beacon."

Little favours, something of an indulgence… Perhaps some praise for the girl who had wanted power. "And Cinder? Remember…" The cold smile on her lips turned even more frigid, as the eyes peered into Cinder's. "My will…"

"Is to be enacted, as you give me the power to do so."

She could see the betrayal already from the girl. It was such a silly little thing, something that she'd seen over the centuries. Cinder Fall did not know of her immortality. Others did, but they would not inform her out of  _spite_.

"Good, it is important that you  _remember_  that…"

She would be a good pawn, perhaps with a little shred of power… But compared to her Jaune, Cinder Fall was but a weak baby, trying to appear intimidating towards a well-forged warrior. She should give the young man some instructions…

' _Yes, I do hope that he will start on his homework soon enough…'_

The loyalty of minions was something to be obtained. He would need to beguile people into his service through word, deed or offering. She looked forward to that, as the other plans already continued to tick down towards their conclusion.

* * *

The morning was a groggy affair, after the time that he'd spent getting Adelheid at the airport. She was a friendly woman, someone who had been a friend to his big sister and calm and reasonable, without being too serious about things. Mama might have been a bit cautious, but he could see Adelheid already making her way into his Mama's heart, because she and Saphron just clicked together.

As he pushed open the door to the bathroom and passed by a set of clothes that'd been hung up, he noticed the steam in a faintly conscious part of his brain, the groggy state of his mind enough to ignore that bit, as he shed his clothes and hopped under the shower, noticing at the last moment that he wasn't alone in it.

' _Oh, showers aren't turned on when you're going for one…'_

Pale skin stood out, muscles that were well-defined there, as a tattoo stood boldly on the back of Lie Ren, the other young man pressed against the slick tiles of the shower wall, having been turned away from him. A pink sponge was held in his hand, and he noticed that Nora had forgotten to pull her pink towel off the rack, where it hung. The tattoo was kick-ass though.

' _Woah, that looks really well-made.'_

"H-hey, Jaune."

The voice wasn't as calm as it was usually, and the warmth of the water washed over him, as he grabbed the soap and started to lather up.

"W-why are you up so early?"

' _Because I woke up.'_

"Thought I'd get a nice shower. That's a nice tattoo you've got there."

Ren didn't turn his head to face him, the muscles below the skin making the tattoo twist a little, the singular streak of pink bobbing slowly, the water still brushing over it.

"A-ah... I didn't w-want to show you. I don't want you to...  _judge_  me."

There was emotion in his teammate's voice, Jaune standing closer to the spray, washing the soap off. "It's... It shows what I am." The dragon looked kick-ass, as he applied the sponge to Ren's back, the muscles tensing up.

"Nora always washes my back but-"

The door opened up, Nora bouncing in with some enthusiasm.

' _Oh, maybe that's why I woke up so early. Nora must've been making sounds.'_

"Rennie, I got the shampoo for your hair!"

Nora peeked in through the counter, her eyes going wide... and looking down at him. At a specific part of his body, with eyes that looked... intrigued.

"Ooh! Hidden shower encounter between the boss man and our cute Rennie! Awww! It's just like Samosuke and Hiroshi!"

"NORA!"

Ren's voice was higher in pitch, embarrassment through it. Jaune thought they were both guy names from Mistral, but Nora's shark-like grin showed clearly her feelings on the subject.

"Oh... Enjoy your  _shower_  with my Rennie, Glorious Leader. Don't make too much noise... Pyrrha still sleeps."

He snorted, as she held out the bottle. He grabbed it and started to do the hair of his best male teammate, starting to rub the shampoo into the soft locks. It wasn't gay to do something like this, of course. He was just helping out a teammate.

"Tell him about the tattoo, Ren. He's a good one."

Ren's head turned softly and a smile came onto the stoic face, as Jaune continued to massage the hair. He was a bit jealous. Ren could have his hair in all sorts of elaborate styles if he wanted, but the muscles...

Ren exhaled softly, and a numbness seemed to flow through Jaune as well as the Semblance activated. He continued, before adding some of the shampoo to his own hair. It smelled nice and lotus-scented.

"I am  _Yakuza_. It is..."

Ren paused, leaning against the wall, hands pushing away. Jaune saw the dragon tattoo move a little, almost slithering over the skin, though it was an optical illusion.

"It is organized crime, Jaune. I've killed people, just to make sure that we had the money to go to a Combat School."

He couldn't stop himself from feeling the urge to hug his teammate. He did. Ren's abdominal muscles tensed as he hugged his teammate and hopefully good friend from behind.

"You're my friend, Ren. We might've only known each other for a few weeks, but you're one of the first friends that I've had."

He'd never been really popular with people, except those that wanted to go look at his sisters. Ren stiffened a little at the contact, as Jaune's arms fit around the middle, a soft exhale coming from Ren's lips as the Semblance cut off.

"I'm glad you can accept it, Jaune. Pyrrha would be cautious, Mistralians don't really like the organized crime, even though they make use of it. We've been trying so hard to keep it a secret. A criminal wouldn't get accepted into Beacon easily, especially if you're the Aka Ryuu."

The name said nothing to him, as he smiled at his friend's back.

"Pyrrha will accept you, no matter what. She's a wonderful teammate and a great partner, Nora and you are great as well."

A soft mirthless laugh, coming from Ren's lips. The water streamed down and for a moment, Jaune could see something in those pink eyes as Ren looked into his eyes, a side-way glance that looked serious.

"Your sister asked us whether you've been abused by your father."

The thought was unpleasant. Dad was rough and gave him a smack to his bottom, maybe throwing him around a bit, but there hadn't been permanent damage.

"Yeah, he's not the best when it comes to me. He gets really angry when he's confronted with something that doesn't go as he wanted. Mom doesn't really interfere, and..."

It wasn't nice to be unable to sit for a few days. It hurt because his father's hands were big..

"Nora was nearly raped once. I killed all of them. They were going to rape her and I stabbed and smashed and broke them."

The admission from his teammate and friend was soft, and Jaune caught the sight of pink eyes looking to the shower wall, fists against the wall. "I said to myself that I'd never let it come to that again."

"You really love her, don't you?" He could respect that. Nora was a great girl and perhaps he should just make her stop the constant teasing about sex. Couples should be together.

"I do. I know that it's not okay to say it aloud given what I am, but she's all that I have. She's all that I needed, after some bad things happened."

There was a gloomy cast to his friend's face, as the water washed down, slowly whirling down into the drain. It didn't feel odd to give another squeezing hug to his friend. It was just what friends did.

"I'll make sure to be the best leader you can have."

He saw Ren smile at that, the thoughts coming to his mind about the question asked. Dad hadn't been a pleasant person, but he'd made sure that they had food on the table. He'd tried his best and had punished him when he'd been too bold about his dreams of becoming a Huntsman.

' _Why would Saphron ask that? Something must've happened in Argus.'_

"That's a nice sentiment, Jaune. Have you ever..." Ren blushed a little red, more emotion on his face than before.

"Have you ever had sex with someone in the... exit hole?"

He felt awkward. Was Ren asking him whether he'd done... something like that with someone? Or was he asking whether he liked to receive?

"No, I never really thought about it."

It was a topic that made him feel a little uncomfortable. Ren couldn't be  _gay_ , could he?

' _Not that it matters, but...'_

The tattoo stood out, as Ren seemed to be flushed, still turned away. His eyes rested on a behind that looked fine, and he didn't stay there for too long. In that way laid gayness.

"O-oh, that's good."

He felt decidedly uncomfortable now. He knew that Ren was still Ren, Nora's best friend and...

"It's not proper and..."Ren turned away, his ears a little red. "Ever since Nora was... I thought I'd ask. I wouldn't have wanted you to be... hurt, like that. With your father, I mean."

' _Oh, he'd been talking about abuse...'_

That made him feel a little bad about going to the worst conclusion immediately.

Ren was a good guy, concerned. "No, nothing like that. Dad only punished me when I was acting out. I've only had sex with two people." Mama and Weiss, and Weiss was by far his most regular partner. The thought of the girl made him feel a flash of arousal, Ren stiffening.

"It's... hitting my butt."

An uncomfortable moment, as he took a step back.

"Yeah, eh... sorry dude. I was just thinking about, eh, yeah. Sex, you know. Well, I better go and get myself ready for today... I'll see you in a bit. Thank you for trusting me with that, it feels great to have someone who cares."

Ren grabbed the sponge and started to wash his legs. Jaune turned away and went for the towels. He wasn't going to check out his teammate's ass.  _Nope_.

Nora looked at him with bright and sparkly eyes. "Ooh! Ooh! Is my dear Rennie still intact? Have you destroyed that tight hole with your rampaging masculinity, dear leader?" He looked at the girl as he pulled a freshly laundered set of clothing on, feeling much better. For some reason, the other members of the team laundered theirs at the same time, probably due to Mistralian fabric being different. He'd heard that a washing machine would break if one used the wrong soaps or something from Saphron, whose dress had been ruined once.

"No, but Ren told me about being... Well, the tattoo. I'm sorry that something like that happened." Nora looked serious, as she looked at her. "It's nice though that you two are together."

"We're not together-together, silly. We're best friends! We do share a lot though... ooh, and Rennie has the best longest sexiest hair. You've seen it, haven't you?"

He had. It wasn't much different from most of his sisters' hair, on the first glance.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy."

Nora smiled broadly, as she helped him with his clothes. She was direct, her hands helping him with getting everything into place.

"Don't tell Pyrrha. She's not going to want to associate with us when the past comes to call." Nora looked serious, as she had a bitter smile on her lips.

"It's... It's still incredible that we're actually on a team with the Pyrrha Nikos and you, y'know? You're not much yet, but I know... I know a bastard when I see one. You're not one."

He smiled softly at her words. "My parents were happily married.  _Are_  happily married, I'd imagine. Not that I'd like to know." She punched his side with her knuckles, his Aura flickering once.

"Hush. You tucked me in when I was sleeping and vulnerable. A guy like you, in a room with a pair of hot girls at your disposal... That jerk Cardin would've taken a grope, but you just made sure that I was alright. Rennie and I usually sleep together, so sleeping in a bed is... different."

She looked tense, as Ren joined once more, the clothing that he wore fitting his body. It was normal now, if he wanted to hide the tattoo that he'd gotten.

"You were right, Nora."

His other male teammate said, as he smiled at his friend.

"He's not someone who would be taking advantage of us."

Nora looked at him with her eyes, as the dorm door opened and Pyrrha walked in, drowsy-faced still, her arm laden with the laundry basket.

"Ooh! The washes! Is my lingerie okay?"

Pyrrha snapped aware and she flushed. "It's very skimpy." Nora grinned and Jaune shared a look with Ren. "Why is the white one marked as special laundry?"

"Oh, that's just a little joke! It's for special service! We need to give our glorious leader some action! Boobies bounce, titties titillate... JNPR is going to propagate!" He blinked at the excitement that she showed and he watched Pyrrha turn redder in the face, her eyes looking away from the excitable ginger girl.

"Well... I guess it'd be okay to eh... do some more exercises?"

Everyone didn't look at him. They were busy looking at the laundry.

"What? I need to get more stamina! We should hit the gym after classes are done today!"

Nora smiled and patted Pyrrha's shoulder, whispering something in Mistralian in Pyrrha's ear, the redhead looking at him and staring with her mouth falling open. She looked scandalized, so it must've been something dirty and girly.

He wasn't quite sure what that was about, but Pyrrha's eyes were looking at his chest. He really should hit the gym a little faster... Maybe the magic inside him could help a little with keeping the stamina up?

If it could heal a busted up arm, perhaps it could help his muscles grow. Pyrrha surely would be able to help a little with that...

' _And perhaps...'_

She was his partner, after all. Mama had said that he had to find someone who he could control and command...

' _Perhaps she will be a good person to ensure the loyalty of.'_

* * *

**Ren's a Yakuza! THE BIG SECRET UNVEILED!**

**They had to do some grim stuff in order to survive. Of course, you're not going to be taking a shower with the whole symbol of organized crime on your back around people you don't trust, you can only trust your girlfriend around you. Pyrrha would just go 'Shit, I know that symbol!'. Yakuza tend to be wearing mostly stuff that covers the tattoos, so there's that bit of shame that features about being a criminal and being around teammates that seem like genuinely good people.**

**Leave a comment if you've enjoyed this chapter! I like seeing people's thoughts on the events that transpired!**


	20. Fidelis Semper

**Something is certainly to be said about the Ren-Booty.**

* * *

She opened her eyes, abjectly aware of the fact that her nipples could probably cut through steel with how hard they were, her body rolling over as a low groan came from her lips. Her fingers went down to that hot place between her legs, touching and pushing softly. A twitch of her lower body, languid and almost too sensual, as she gasped.

' _Okay, you had a dream. It's just a dream, that doesn't mean that you're going to do it. It's a new place, it's been a long trip. A big hard long-'_

It'd been just what she'd wanted too. A hot hard cock, belonging to a young stud of a man whose sister she called friend and 'big sis' sometimes. It wasn't fair that she should have to remain chaste whilst the big boy kept looking like a fine piece of meat.

It had just been a dream. She wasn't just going to hear a knock on the door and have her pussy stuffed.

A knocking on her door, her hands shooting back up to the covers, taking a deep breath. "Y-yes?" Embarrassment flooded her as she began to imagine who it would be. Had she moaned during her sleep? Had she been loud enough to wake her friend, or even Mister Callows?

"It's me, Saphron."

Some relief came with that voice. It was just her friend, someone who she knew wouldn't be judging her for having a few naughty thoughts. "Mind if I come in?" Adelheid glanced at the clock, her eyes checking the time. Three in the morning, an early hour. No time for something that'd be…

' _I should get some of the replacement boyfriend tools out when they arrive...'_

"No, it's…"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She'd had a hot dream, no doubt influenced by the sudden change in time zones and seeing that Saphron's little brother wasn't so damn little at this moment.

"Just get in, Saph."

The door opened up and Saphron entered, a thin nightgown worn by the older woman. Adelheid wasn't gay, but she'd have to admit that it looked pretty good on Saphron.

"So, night-time visit with your best friend forever, huh? Am I going to be ravished?"

She got wet again. The memory of that hot dream, of that whisper of 'You're a part of the family now, Adel' as she'd felt herself be sandwiched by two Arcs…

' _Down… Down! You're a randy bitch, this is just… just adjustment.'_

"Maybe if you're a bad girl. No, I had a  _bad_  dream."

She could see Saphron's eyes being moist, opening her bed up a little and making space. The bed looked able to fit four or five comfortably. Saphron slid in under the covers, hugging her from behind.

It felt… nice.

"Want to tell me about it?"

She said without thinking and mentally kicked herself.  _Of course_  Saphron would have bad dreams, she'd have bad dreams about the explosion, losing her partner and all that other mess.

"I dreamt about the time my ex-wife's partner raped me."

Adelheid went still. That wasn't what she was expecting in the least.

_'Oh fiddlesticks… Oh Saphron…'_

That was a bombshell that she didn't really like hitting her at this early hour.

"They'd fed me drunk when I came to Argus.  _Something_  in my drink, and…"

The look in her friend's eyes, the light at the bedside casting shadow over her. The pretty blonde looked at her.

"And she went  _along_  with it, Addie. She went along with it as he touched me. When he came  _inside_  of me."

' _Ah… shit. Fuck.'_

Adelheid didn't quite know what to do right now, looking uncertain. Hugging her friend was out of the question, not with such prickly memories in her mind. "I was just a pretty little dyke. Just a pretty little  _dyke_  that she'd selected." The whisper from her friend made her feel bad.

"You shouldn't listen to that. You're-"

Saphron's eyes looked at her and she felt intimidated for a moment. That look in the other woman's eyes was just like her brother's, something that told you that they were serious about something.

"I'm just a  _dyke_. They didn't even let me  _keep_  the baby."

Adel swore under her breath, hugging her friend closer. That was some seriously messed up shit.

"She said it was just a heavy flow, that I was sick…"

' _By the gods… The woman is a monster…'_

"You're not at fault, you're… You're such a good big sis."

She didn't know what to do. She'd never been raped, though she'd had those fantasies from time to time. To her, it was just kinky, to feel someone desire her so much, but she knew that it was warped and twisted.

"You're the  _only_  friend I have, Adel. Miss Moor is a nice woman, but she's old and… And a bit  _outdated_  in her views."

A sad smile, as the Arc in her bed gave a deep sigh. "I trust you." Adelheid could believe it.

"They kept me stupid and ignorant. The fucking kid woke up, and who had to get up? Dear  _Saphron_. Who cared for the baby?  _Saphron_! Terra has to work, Terra is tired, Terra goes to her ex with the baby whilst  _Saphron_  cleans…"

It was not something that Adelheid would really enjoy if she were in Saphron's shoes. "And what do I have to show for it? Fucking  _nothing, Adel_. I should just… I don't know, but… Bah." A deep sigh from the woman, as she looked at her.

"I'm just so  _sick_  of it…" Adelheid hugged her friend, heedless of the fact that she wore only a set of underwear. Her friend needed her and she would do the right thing. Adelheid Blau did not give up on her friends, unless they were cold bitches who stole your final graduation project.

"It's going to be better. You're home now, your family is here."

A snarl from her friend's lips, as Saphron exhaled angrily.

"Daddy probably fucked all of them. The whole sisterhood, all of them pumped full of rapist seed. Just like with Jaune, they'd be too weak to resist…"

Anger was in her tone, as Adelheid could see the bitterness in those eyes. "And to think that I loved him once. He  _raped_  Miss Umbra, Adel. He's…  _bad._ "

"It's okay, Saphron. You've still got a hunk of a brother. That he's a dreamy-looking fellow is just icing on the cake."

She had to divert the topic, Saphron's eyes softening a little at the mention of her brother. Adelheid heaved a small sigh of relief. Good choice of a subject change.

"He's nice, isn't he? I…"

Saphron looked away, her eyes downcast. "I dreamt that he'd rescued me before I woke up. Stopped the rape. It was a good feeling, Adel. He protected me from Terra's partner. It was so warm in his arms." Adelheid mustered a smile. That was good. Little brothers that looked like they'd go the extra mile and then some for their sisters were always a good subject to stick to.

"If he knew you'd been raped, how'd he react?"

Saphron looked a little thoughtful, as she mused on it. She didn't look happy in the dim light. Adelheid gave her a light squeeze, to make her feel that sense of comfort.

"Upset.  _Very_  upset. He loves us all, even if we put him in dresses and called him Jojo."

Adelheid nodded to herself. That looked like the man that she'd seen. It would be unfair to call him a boy now, with how he'd behaved around them.  _Gentle. Direct. Forgiving._

' _Calling him a boy would just make me feel like a pedophile…'_

"That's good. He'll protect you if you need it."

She hoped that he'd extend an offer of protection to her as well. Saphron gave a womanly smile. She hugged a little tighter, before seemingly relaxing. Her breathing evened out and Adel saw her slip into that sleepy state, brushing a hand over Saphron's head.

She slowly slipped off into the land of dreams again. Saphron hugged her from behind, spooning with her. Adel allowed it, because it was Saphron. Saphron needed the comfort, even after dropping such a revelation.

' _I hope that he'll keep you safe, Saphron…'_

She cared for her friend. The faint tingle of her nethers was still an irritant, as Saphron mumbled something about loving her.

' _You're blessed with a brother like that…'_

She hoped that the other sisters of Saphron's family hadn't been touched by that monster of a man…

* * *

Waking up in the morning was something that he did, Jaune realized, by virtue of being someone who had a goal. Being a Huntsman was something that he'd always wanted, no matter what people thought of him or what they would put up as objections. The weight on his chest was heavy, and his eyes opened up to look at what had made that weight.

Seeing Nora look at him with eyes that held an extreme interest in him as she moved closer, her lips parting and then startling back. "Oof." He grunted as she pressed down on him. "Can I get up?" He asked the girl, who smiled at him with a cheeky smile.

"Unless you grab the holy titties of Valkyrie, you can't get it up for me, buster! Our glorious leader needs to be straightforward!"

A cough from Ren at the side, an apologetic look directed towards him as the other young man had already dressed fully, making a few notes on a pad.

"She's got this idea that she'd sneakily kiss you… I told her it wouldn't work and that you'd wake up."

It was the moderating influence on Nora, he noticed. The lack of any sort of bra was also noticed, and his body responded.

"Ooh! Our glorious leader rises! He rises, Rennie!"

Pyrrha woke up from that exclamation, if she hadn't been awake already, getting up and taking a look at Nora.

"Nora! You don't assault our team leader!"

Pyrrha's sense of duty was strong, he knew. She would be perfect to get under his thumb… She was a fighter and she was strong. Nora pressed down against his groin, her mound rubbing against his bulging groin.

"You're just jealous that I'm doing what I c-"

His hands grabbed her breasts and squeezed. She froze in place, looking at him with a tremor that ran through her whole body. His fingers rolled over the flesh, the girl's eyes looking down at him, as his fingers grabbed those mounds and then another squeeze came, a heat from her going into the dark pools of magic inside him.

"Get off me and let me get up, Nora. Teasing time is over."

He said, direct. Nora shuddered, and he felt the power flood through him, squeezing those breasts of hers, as he looked into her eyes. His skin lost its healthy colour as he felt the power rise up, his nose smelling the faintest of hints of her femininity.

"Yes, Jaune."

She was far more subdued, as she hopped off him, his head nodding once at her, as he pushed himself back into proper place below the covers. How she'd managed to get into his bed was beyond him, her eyes watching him like a hawk.

"Ren wouldn't like you to fool around with me. Consider his feelings too."

Nora nodded, not speaking up. She swallowed, looking at Ren and then at him again, something being spoken about in minute gestures.

"Alright, another day of classes… And we're hitting the gym after that."

The magic had worked at least a little. The pain was less in his muscles now, as long as he forced himself to heal the damage that'd been done whilst keeping the flesh intact. Focusing the minute power from the dark ocean into his skin was still something that he had to practice on, but it was showing already the results that he had wanted.

"Ooh! You're going to be moaning and groaning under me, Glorious Leader!"

He shot her a warning look. She was unashamedly grinning at him. "I won't take no for an answer." He frowned at her. After they had gotten back from Vale, they'd had a little discussion.

* * *

"So, what do you think of Adelheid?"

He'd asked them after they'd come home, the faces of his teammates looking a little conflicted. Pyrrha was the first to speak.

"A woman who seems to know what she's about. My own personal publicist had to sever ties with me, so I am uncertain whether she is reimbursed for moving to Vale. You can expect to be called upon a few times to go to parties with her to make connections."

Pyrrha's clear explanation of things and how they worked was something that he already had been guessing. Mama had been somewhat distant, busy with something else that had him worried a little, but he knew that he should not pry. The memories were what they were.

"She looks well-put-together. The blouse she wore wasn't too formal and neither did her attire scream that she was trying too hard to connect. Your sister and her seem to get on well." He nodded, he'd seen that. Saphron had smiled more and been more upbeat than before, the connection between the two women something that he envied a little. He had Weiss, he knew that… Weiss was in his corner, she was a friend.

"She likes you. She kept on looking at you with a look like she wants to eat you up."

There was a hush that fell, as Pyrrha frowned. The call that Selene had placed to remind Adelheid of her task had been enough. "I can agree with that. You do look delicious."

"Nora…" Ren had cautioned his friend, as Nora looked at him.

"What do you think?"

He was asked, his mind going over everything that he knew.

Adelheid Blau was a woman who enjoyed life, a woman who seemed not to be too high in Mama's favour, if the strict tone that she'd taken and the embarrassment that Adelheid had shown during her chastisement was any good indication, but she was a nice woman. She'd be a good publisher. He would only need to have some faith in her that she'd keep her excesses to a minimum…

But he could  _believe_  in her.

He'd seen her look at him with a warmth in her eyes and a concern that he'd be someone under her care, something in those eyes reminding him a little of his older sister Rouge, who had always been one of the voices of reasons. It was something that had garnered her the nickname 'Mom', because she was the oldest. Saphron definitely cared the most for everyone, but Rouge was more business-like and focused, probably thanks to being a psychologist.

"She's nice. Mama hired her, and she's got an eye for talent."

He would trust Selene with her hiring skills, because she'd said that she wanted the best for him. Adelheid was a nice young woman, a bit older than him, around Saphron's age. He hoped that she'd get to enjoy the time.

* * *

"Well, I'd like to take a shower.  _Alone,_  Nora."

He knew that if Nora went with him, it'd end up in Ren getting hurt. Nora was excitable and way too free with her personal space, looking at him with a look that showed clear indications that she was teasing him mostly. She and Ren were together, after all.

It was a little bit like having his twin sisters with him as well as the more quiet Azora with Nora and Ren. Pyrrha was  _Pyrrha_ , someone who'd never stop supporting him. As he stepped under the shower almost three minutes later after he'd gotten a fresh set of underwear, he let his mind ruminate on the redhead, his eyes closed as he washed himself.

She was a beautiful girl, just as beautiful as Weiss was. A feeling of queasiness settled in his stomach, as he realized that a lot of the girls that studied at Beacon were very attractive. He wondered about the ratio of couples that came up.

He started to think about Weiss and what she'd said. Did he love her? They'd known each other for a short while, but they'd had sex. The sex was  _great_ , and he had made love to Mama as well. Was Mama better than Weiss?

' _I doubt that I can compare them, they're so different…'_

As he dressed himself again after he'd taken the time to take care of the male issue that'd came up when thinking about Weiss and his Mama, he looked at his face. The pale skin was still there, as the deep red of his irises struck a seed of worry into the fertile ground of his mind.

' _What if this doesn't undo itself?'_

The people hunting him might be able to identify him. He tried to think positive thoughts, watching the hair slowly grow more colourful, a hand brushing through his hair. Deep blue eyes looked into the mirror as he smiled, ready to face the day again.

Pyrrha was already dressed in her uniform, her eyes looking at him and a blush was on her face, as he slowly got dressed himself. "You look fabulous today, Pyrrha." The smile on her lips increased, nodding her head and not responding fully, exhaling slowly to gather herself.

"Thank you, Jaune." Her voice was light, his eyes catching sight of the flush of her cheeks.

' _ **Easily misled by the heart, a tremor of her will shall spell her demise. Corrupt and defile her, as is advice most wise…'**_

His erection strained against his pants, as he saw Pyrrha pushed up against a wall, her pussy twitching around his manhood, her moans stifled by his hand as he took her. A sensual guttural sound, as her hair had become undone and his pumps became more heated, as his eyes looked into hers.

"Oh, I should thank you for being so…  _sexy."_

Her face and her hair shared a colour swiftly, before he snapped to attention. He'd somehow managed to get in her personal space, nearly touching her, a hand about to lay on her hip, an intimate touch. She swallowed deeply, inhaling deep gulps of air, undoubtedly uncomfortable around him.

"That's… Sorry, I just have…" Her hand grabbed his own and he felt the warmth inside her. Worry entered those eyes, as her other hand grabbed his hand.

"Your hands are ice-cold… You need to touch someone again, don't you?"

He wanted to deny it, but her arms pulled him closer, hugging him. "It's fine, just tell me when you need a hug." There was an understanding within her, something that clicked home. She was so warm, the ocean of darkness slowly fading from the flame's heat that rose. He felt another hug, from the side. The warmth increased, as his power slowly started to rush through his senses.

"You're never an issue, Jaune."

Ren's voice was light as the young man hugged him, Nora giving a little whoop as she joined their little team hug. "Your Semblance might make you powerful, but we're all here to support our glorious leader."

Nora gasped. "You said glorious leader! Rennie! This is great news! We'll have to spread the word of Harem further!" Ren sighed at his girlfriend's antics, the warmth making him feel better. A sensation inside him told him that he should ravish these people, that they would be like puppets on strings of lust and depravity, but he ignored it.

"Take as long as you need, Jaune."

Pyrrha's voice was soothing, as he felt Ren hug a little tighter. "We're all here for you, even if some of us aren't fully honest with ourselves…" He knew that she was referring to Nora and Ren. It was impossible that they weren't  _together-together_ , after all.

* * *

A knocking on the door, a swift three raps of the fingers, came. He knew the manner of knocking, as he saw Nora disentangle herself, opening the door up and Weiss walked in. Her blue eyes met his, as a smile came to her face, giving him a spark of hope for her reason for being here.

She flushed red as he met her eyes, the dark impulses inside him telling her that she was ripened and ready, to claim her in ways that nobody would ever deny. She bit her lower lip, the urges rising greater within him, as his gaze locked with hers. "Jaune, I'd…" She froze, just looking at him. The warmth of the others seeped into him, as her eyes took him in. She had no eyes for the others, only for him. A ruler would wish all eyes on him.

"I would like to…" She halted again, her gaze looking down. "Can I talk to him for a moment?  _Alone_?" She spoke with respect, as Nora and Pyrrha and Ren pulled from his personal space.

"We've kept him warmed up for you… So hug him, Weiss! We'll just go get our breakfast early! PANCAKES!"

Ren sighed, as he nodded to Jaune, Pyrrha giving him a soft smile.

"Can we have sex tonight?"

Her voice was soft as the door clicked shut, looking at him with an imploring look. She wanted it, he knew. His hand grabbed a hold of hers, pulling it to his chest and laying it on his chest. "I'm not… I'm not feeling so great, my team's…" She looked frustrated.

"My team leader is a  _child_.  _Please_ , Jaune, I…"

Weiss looked at him with those eyes that begged for his attention. He pulled her in for a hug. She didn't resist, as his hand laid on her rump, giving it a squeeze. She groaned, a deep and guttural sound that held the need.

"I just need to feel something  _good_. Yang is… She's afraid that I'll do something to harm Ruby. She doesn't like that I… well…" Her shy smile as she laid her forehead against his chest. "I like you, Jaune. I want you to feel good, I want to…"

"I understand, Weiss."

She looked up at him and he felt the tensions in his flesh increase. She was small, delicate, her beacon uniform just right. "I'm here for you if you need me." She trembled lightly, the whispers in his mind telling him that she was vulnerable, as the darkness within told him of opportunity. Her hand sank down, as her eyes looked up at him, a smile on her lips that was a touch more than the smile she'd give to her friends.

"Close your eyes, Jaune."

She implored him, as her fingers slid down. Her delicate fingers teased, as he looked down at her. She smiled at him, the scar on her eye adding a dash of asymmetry to her face.

"Close your eyes, silly boy."

She teased with her voice, as her fingertips plucked, brushing up and down. "I can't… with  _you_  looking at me, I feel shy." He kissed her on the lips. Her eyes went wide and she kissed him back, a passionate and fiery kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck and her body pressing against his own. She breathed in heavily, as she looked into his eyes, needy and with that touch of flame in her belly, bumping against his groin.

"Jaune, haah…"

A firm knocking on the door, and Weiss frowned.  _"Scheisse."_  She mumbled, a dirty word in old Atlesian, as she turned to open the door for him, looking at who had come to disturb her.

"Weiss, we're leaving for the cafeteria, you were just going to talk to Jaune, right?"

The silver-eyed girl looked at him, his eyes averted and looking more at Weiss, before he'd feel the pain again.

Weiss turned around, looking at him, smiling softly with that warm smile that made her eyes light up. "Tonight, then?" She inquired, as he nodded, walking up behind her and pinching her rump. A soft shudder went through her, as she wrapped an arm around him. It was intimate and familiar, as he smelled her shampoo.

"What's tonight? Fun? Movie night?"

Weiss smiled in that way that made her look beautiful. She looked at her partner and he watched the girl give him a look, curiosity.

"A bit of cuddling in bed."

Weiss admitted, looking at him. "I'll get new condoms, don't worry." Ruby turned bright red, as she closed her cloak a little, her cheeks redder than her cloak, shuddering a little.

"Yes, we're having a movie night, and we're the main actors. If you're a  _good_  girl… perhaps you can join us."

Ruby shook her head. "N-no, I don't need to join. I don't  _want_  to… I mean, Yang would kill me and…" Weiss smiled, his hand brushing up over her hip, laying on her side and gripping it softly.

"And you'd want to scream like I scream, right? To feel him take you like a brute, a beast without stopping."

The crude language was intentional, as Weiss gave a ribald telling of what happened. Ruby just turned redder in the face with every word Weiss uttered.

"I'll be gentler next time."

Weiss shot him a look. She looked impressive in her own way, her eyes sparkling a little with that desire. She got that look in her eyes when she wanted something. It was adorable.

"No, I want it  _harder_! Beat me like a Mistralian maid."

The look that Ruby gave her partner was wide-eyed and surprised, her mouth falling open in shock, Weiss turning to her partner and smiling.

"He's my  _best_  friend."

Ruby pouted. "But I thought we were partners… I even got the shirts ordered." Weiss coughed, looking somewhat embarrassed at that, her gaze looking up at him. Uncertainty was in those eyes.

"She's nice, Jaune. But…"

He pinched her lightly and she flinched. She didn't look very happy.

"You're friends. We're friends… let's  _all_  be friends."

He smiled, looking into Ruby's silver eyes, which looked a little happier. The bright silver glow made him feel nauseous, as the darkness receded, the flame of his Aura blazing with that heat and light.

"Yes! Yang's just concerned that Weiss is going to make me into some sort of sex slave. She keeps grumbling about how it's not good for a girl to be with a man so much." Ruby was adorable, even with her ocular issue of making him hurt.

"She's just a  _virgin_. I'd like to see her challenge my man. We'll see who whimpers the last moan."

Weiss certainly seemed convinced of his prowess, as his hand rubbed over her scalp. She smiled at him, the adorable look on her face making him lean down and kiss her cheek.

"She's jealous of you being such a wonderful girl, Weiss. She's used to being the top beauty in the class, so she's just trying to hide her insecurities…"

Weiss looked at him and blushed, a sweet look on her face as her smile split her face, showing her teeth.

He wasn't sure whether that was the case, but he was paraphrasing something that Rouge had said. Ruby spoke up. "Well… She's always had many friends at Signal… Not many guys though. One or two… But not many." That was an interesting tidbit.

"Perhaps she's just a little like you? Scared to interact with others, even if your weapon is kind of cool."

Ruby smiled, her eyes lighting up and making him feel a sharp pain. He bore with it.

"A-ha! You admit it! My weapon is cool!"

He nodded, conceding to the girl. The triumph on her face was like a bright flash of amusement through the dark crofts of his body, as Weiss indulgently smiled at the girl as well.

"We should all be friends, right?"

He suggested. The urge to make sure that Ruby wouldn't look at him was growing, the desire to rip those eyes from their sockets and make sure that he wouldn't be gazed at anymore something that he squashed.

' _I'm not some animal who can't be looked at…'_

His eyes met Pyrrha's at the table that they'd usually gotten for themselves over the past week. She was already busy with her tray, her eyes holding a smile. He should get some food. He leaned down and then whispered in Weiss' ear a soft 'Take care' before he joined the line.

* * *

His eyes fell on a leggy Faunus with nice bunny ears, his lips licking over his own, and noticing that Blake was standing a few spots ahead of him in the line. That same odd sensation about those two was like a curiosity, watching how both seemed to be standing there. The leggy Faunus looked a little skittish, her ears twitching a few times with every sound, whilst Blake looked more at ease, clearly waiting with patience for her turn, but balancing on her heels, shifting her centre a little in that manner that was similar to Tyrian.

' _Hmm…'_

He supposed that it might be… interesting. He'd have to ask his Mama whether she knew something about Blake Belladonna. She knew things about people that he'd never be able to get. But first… Pyrrha had to be brought into the fold.

He sat down next to her, the smile on her lips warmer as she looked at his face. She was a good partner, someone who he could call a friend. The heat from her body was like a comforting breeze, wrapping around him and strengthening him with the comfort of the knowledge that she was someone that he could put his faith in.

"Did you have a nice talk with Weiss?"

She asked, her eyes looking at the pale-haired heiress, who currently seemed to be engaged in a debate with Yang, who was leaning forward over the table, looking at the partner to her younger half-sister.

"It wasn't a bad talk."

He said, knowing that Weiss wanted to have sex. "We're… Well, do you think we can have the dorm room for a bit tonight? She wants to get eh…  _intimate_." Pyrrha's smile stiffened a little as she took a deep breath.

"Of course, Jaune. If… If that's what you want."

He smiled in return, Nora giving a broad grin. She was not going to stop, as Pyrrha finished, an uncertain look on her face. "Just… make sure not to cause too much of a mess."

"I always wear a condom."

His serious face made Nora's grin broaden. Ren nudged her before she'd say something embarrassing, and he fixed her with a look.

"What? I don't want her to feel bad."

Nora's mouth opened once more to say something, to add something to the discussion, but Ren silenced her with another nudge. Nora looked at her friend and not-at-all-hidden boyfriend with a cross look.

"You always spoil my fun."

Pyrrha cleared her throat, looking a little embarrassed. "Well… Do… Do be aware that you've got girls living in your dorm too, okay?" He gave a comforting pat to her side.

"Don't worry, fresh sheets. I've got seven sisters, I know how to clean a room." Pyrrha looked a little flushed, as she bit her lower lip. "I mean, you won't be seeing some mess on your sheets."

"She wants you to do her too, Jaune. With your big hard sh-"

Ren grabbed Nora's shoulder and the energy faded from her. An apologetic look from Ren.

"My apologies, she speaks without thinking."

Nora looked at her best friend and sighed. There was a curious emptiness in those eyes, as Ren looked at him.

"Do enjoy yourself. I'll keep Nora entertained."

Jaune mentally lit a small candle for the young man, knowing that Nora was a bundle of energy that wouldn't die down so quickly. Pyrrha looked at him, her expression a little hesitant. "It's going to be fine. I…" He knew that the close contact with Weiss would be better for him. He always felt warmer after he touched people, and the urges just…

He looked into Pyrrha's eyes, deeper than before. He could see her hopes and dreams, the trepidation that he could witness in her actions, fear and uncertainty. She was uncertain, she didn't care for such things as glory but… there was something else.

He saw those eyes focus on him, as his hand squeezed her thigh. An intimate touch, warmth blossoming in the darkness inside him, his gaze resting on his prey, his target, the girl that he would bend to his will.

' _Pyrrha Nikos…'_

His tongue slid over his lips, as he leaned forwards, smelling her scent. A floral shampoo, as her cheeks grew hotter. A smile slid onto his face, as the hand slid a little up.

' _A light touch and she's flustered… A way in, perhaps?'_

A vision of her body, below his own. Cheeks flushed and tear-streaked, as he took what was to be taken, her body taken in the ways that a man took a woman. A heated exhale, as she whispered in his ear words of love, as the shrieking moans came from her lips, her body nubile and fresh. He had seen her in her shirt and jogging pants, hinting at her underwear, but she was…

' _I shouldn't be thinking about it, but…'_

"You're gorgeous."

He said, his hand having drifted up to her hip already. She looked surprised, taken aback, a touch of fear in those eyes for an instant, before they melted into something different. Her lips parted, as her stare didn't break, a shiver going over her body.

' _Just like plucking an apple…'_

The drink that splattered over him was a cold awakening, as the mocking laugh came from his side. Anger blossomed inside him as he looked at the one who had drawn him away from the pretty woman that sat at his side, Cardin Winchester standing there, half of his tray having slipped off the tray itself and landed on him.

"Woops, I was unbalanced… Sorry, Arc."

The ocean came surging in, the power starting to bristle. Anger inside him welled up, the desire to burn the young man to a crisp. This was not how the low-born dregs should speak to their righteous king, to their god who rose the heavens and sank the earth!

' _Oh, when I've got the time…'_

Anger burned inside him, as he saw the cool look on his partner's face. "Do you think you can inform the teacher that I'll need a moment to freshen up so I can be a little late?" He felt the darkness slide through his body, the veins on his inner arm blackening as the corrupting darkness slid through his veins, the power that it brought burning.

He got up, pushed by the redheaded Winchester, another humiliation going through him. He narrowed his eyes, the sensation going through him. He caught sight of Ruby looking a little upset in his direction, Weiss positively irate with what had been done, Blake and Yang merely watching, though he could see some distaste on the blonde's face.

' _Not fully against me…'_

"Sorry, I wasn't looking…"

The apology was hollow, but he felt the urge to go and bring pain to the young man's body, as he walked out, aware that people were staring and watching, his body feeling like a mess. He'd need a shower before classes and a fresh uniform...

' _They'd just been washed too...'_

He entered the classroom nearly twenty-five minutes later, five minutes past the class's start. The teacher looked at him, a tall man with glasses and a shocking colour of green hair. "Ah, mister Arc, an unfortunate incident indeed, please take your seat." The man indicated to one of the free seats at the rest of his team's location, and he spotted Pyrrha looking as perfect as always, her eyes glinting with that hint of barely restrained anger. She had anger to the young man, probably not towards him. She hadn't stopped his hand, and she had paid attention...

"Thank you, Doctor Oobleck."

The man's name had been on the schedule, a rarity amongst the listed teachers. The man looked somewhat approving of the use of the title.

"My apologies for being late."

The man gave a faint twitch of a smile, perhaps only a modest manner, as he returned to the front of the board, starting with his next speech. Something about the history of Remnant, he surmised. It was one of the things that he'd not had much experience with.

"And now, to our late entrant... What was the tactical mistake made during the Mantlean Deployment during the Great War?"

He thought for a moment. The information supplied itself immediately. The icy cold fields of the Northern Vytal Sea came to his mind.

* * *

" _Are you DUMB?"_

_Her voice hissed like a serpent as she stood at the ship's bow, the fur coat that kept her warm looking suitable for an outing in the nobleman's gardens, the frost-bitten features of several of the guard detail that accompanied her._

" _How could you have forgotten to even- Are you Mantleans stupid?"_

_She didn't like this one bit. Ozma's forces had already gotten the tactical deployment before her own forces, with Mantle and Mistral subverted immediately. The abolishment of creative thought and expression... A step towards realizing that there was but one true ruler of this world..._

" _We have had our orders, Ma'am. Insubordination is punishable by death."_

_She grit her teeth. This would be tougher. The gun came up and she felt the bullet penetrate her chest. If she had not been blessed with this immortality, it would have spelled her end._

" _Deploy the forces! We land now! Vale will be ours!"_

_She awoke nearly ten minutes later in the freezing cold waters, having been thrown overboard. This was not going according to plan..._

* * *

"They landed too early. Captain Mauritz executed Lady Fressen by shot to the chest and ordered a full-on landing on the Valean shore during Winter, where they were met by the Warrior King's forces of the seventeenth battalion in the strike known as the Valean Redoubling, leading to the Vacuan Blitz and the ending of the war. It was the beginning of the end for the Mantle-Mistralian pact."

The memory of his mama, one of them at least, was something that had bubbled up, the briefest glimpse of her facial features in the frozen ice, a vision of elegance.

"Impressive, Mister Arc. Not many people would be able to state that in such terms. What do you think they could have done better?"

That was a fairly ridiculous question, in his mind.

"Landed mid-Sanus and choked off the trade route before forcing concessions of Dust out of Vacuo, ensuring that the Valean forces would be cut off from their Dust supply and forcing conventional warfare to cease due to a lack of munitions."

It was a simple solution. He would do things differently, though. This was something a little more blunt than the surgical incision that would have been made if things had gone according to plan.

"And why would you not take into account the Dust mining in the eastern mountains of Vale?"

The Professor asked, Jaune giving it some thought. It was a good idea, yet unfeasible with how things had grown in that perilous time.

"Insufficient deposits in the mountains and a lack of ranging out further due to the Grimm. Transport would be too difficult to ensure safely. Whatever they could mine would be insufficient to supply the troops for longer than a year or two, after which Vacuo would remain cut off and Vale would be forced into surrender."

He remembered the plan that Mama had prepared, in the case of the warrior king of Vale getting reinforcements from Vacuo.

"A good conclusion. It is in our own best interest that we do not repeat the past, so to learn from it is to make the world of today understand what it was like. Mister Winchester, what is so funny that you must laugh whilst we are discussing History?" The professor's attention went straight to Cardin, whose eyes looked mockingly at him.

"If he's as good in a fight as he is at reciting historical facts, we've got the Huntsman of the year here, Professor." The man frowned.

"Doctor Oobleck, just to correct... You are entitled to your own opinion, but let us not forget that the Great War was instrumental in ensuring that we live in the world of today, rather than the bland and drab manner that Mantle would prescribe to us... We still have our culture and we should be rejoicing about it."

The rest of the lesson was spent on differing interpretations of the Mistralian side of the Great War, the teacher's knowledge insufficient on some of the workings of the inner court.

* * *

" _And you are sure of this?"_

_The suspicion was within the eye of the eunuch, whose pallid face was pasted with makeup. It was hardly something to bother with personally, but she was aware of the power that laid within the court._

" _As I say it, it is so."_

_Ozma was planning something, her spies had told her. There was only one course of action. The Vacuo field would need to be cleared before the pawns could take to their side. It would take time for him to return to her, but her old nemesis would return either way._

_The eunuch looked at her and then rubbed his hands, dismissing her with a gesture. She left, solely as a courtesy to the one who held the throne. An ineffective ruler, allowing a great deal of the power to rest within the hands of men who were not men at all._

_When she ruled the world, it would be herself who was invested with the power and the strength to dominate and destroy the opposition, a goddess who would decimate the opposition and ensure that there was nothing but her will being enacted._

* * *

"Jaune?"

Weiss spoke up from his side and he startled, his friend looking at him, a dusting of red on her cheeks. "Can we walk together for a bit?" Her questioning look was making him feel a warmth of feeling, as he smiled at her.

"Of course, Weiss."

She smiled a little brighter than before, her eyes lit up with a simple enjoyment of his words. The dark feelings inside him rose, as his hand grabbed hers. She was small and tender, frail and without the body that would be able to resist much...

Tension within his groin as she held his hand, squeezing it at times. "You know a lot about the Great War." She said, her fingers brushing against his side, the back of her hand giving a stroke over his outer leg. Several students gave them a glance before they passed by, as she smiled at him. "I had to study a lot... Between the singing and the lessons in proper financial management, Father never would let me out, so... I learned."

"You are a smart girl, Weiss."

She smiled with that delicate smile, her blue eyes looking away. She seemed to find the compliment to be pleasing, her fingers squeezing softly. "I want you to be happy." He said with a light whisper of concern through his steady voice, looking at her features, a brush of red on her cheeks.

"You already make me happy. When we're together, I feel  _real_. Like I'm floating in the sky, free as a bird."

A softness of her lips, as she looked up. "And..." She sighed softly.

"And?"

He repeated after her, Weiss looking a little shyer than before. The dark urge came to him and he bent low, whispering in her ear.

"And you want to be treated like you're a needy, sexy woman, getting the feeling of being pinned down and forced to love it, right?"

His hand brushed over her hip and she sighed softly, her eyes looking up at him. "That would be quite wonderful, yes. I've never felt... like  _this_." She smiled at him, and she stood up, the confidence in her eyes glowing almost.

"You make me feel  _good_."

She made him feel good too. She was his, no matter what she might claim otherwise. He could see that hesitation, that craving and that desire within her, that focus that she had on him. He seized her gently and then pressed a kiss to her lips, her eyes wide at the sudden gesture, as he held that kiss for a moment, her face going beet red. She pulled away, her cheeks so red that they were like Pyrrha's hair.

"Likewise... Or like your blonde teammate would say 'Like-Weiss'."

She smiled, a big smile that couldn't stop, that didn't want to stop. She punched him with no force behind it, smiling so broadly that her little dose of endorphins was almost like a visible glow around her.

"Hush."

She was still red in the face, but her eyes looked at him with that emotion that he'd felt, as the darkness inside him. "We're... friends." She paused, clearing her throat, the colour slowly going down. The smile remained. "Good friends and you'll be there to... help."

"You're  _important_  to me."

He said, as she looked at him. "If you need me and my team, we'll be there for you. I won't let anyone hurt  _my_  Weiss." She trembled for a moment, as her head turned away whilst she took deep, gulping breaths, her whole upper body shivering and shaking, his fingers brushing over her shoulder and turning her around. She allowed him, her teary eyes looking at him with that look that he'd seen before.

"I'm going to give you a night that you'll  _remember,_  tonight."

Pyrrha could wait for a moment, as Weiss trembled, nodding and yet not trusting herself to speak.

"Yes. I'll..."

His fingers brushed over her neck. Her lips formed three words, as she looked tenderly at him, her eyes curious and yearning.

"Woops."

He hit the ground as someone knocked into him roughly from his side. His hand hurt as he fell on it, bracing himself to get up and hurting from the pain.

"Didn't see you there, Arc. Here, let me help you up."

Cardin's hand grabbed a hold of his shirt and he was pulled up, looking at the redhead whilst his arm ached from the sudden pull. He felt the pain go through him and for a moment, the anger exploded inside him, as he was pulled back up. "We're good, buddy." Another smack and he wobbled, his body tense, as the teammates of Winchester laughed at him, the four departing.

His face was carefully neutral, as he looked at the four, the anger inside pushing and burning.

"Disgusting. Simply because you are not as strong as they are..."

He sighed, knowing that it was the case. "They are jealous because I have a pretty princess with me." Weiss smiled at him, nudging him lightly.

"The prince isn't that bad-looking either, in my eyes."

He knew that. She was pretty and petite, someone who gave a damn. "I can't wait for tonight." She admitted, her smile soft, as she brushed a hand over the sleeve of his jacket, wiping off some dust.

"I've got to get some exercise in too... I'm still too weak."

She nodded, smiling at him for a moment. She kept her exercise regimen up, but she was in no way focused on building strength as fast as she possibly could. The dark ocean inside him roiled and twisted, the flame slowly decreasing in size as he felt the dark urges go through him, a glance at the direction where Cardin had went.

"I'll help you with some stretches, hmmm?" She sounded amused, as her fingers stroked a little lower. "And you can help me by giving me a few  _stretches_..."

He brushed a hand over his. "As the little pale princess commands…" She was a princess, in a certain fashion. His mama was a queen…

He would be a prince to her, and Weiss would belong to  _him_.

The dark ocean bubbled and boiled inside him, twitching and twisting like a living being. He wanted her, he wanted to claim her, to make her his woman. His hand grabbed hers and he brought it up with a feather-light kiss to her knuckles.

"I  _want_  you."

She smiled at him. The shudder that ran through her as he looked deep into those eyes and the faint shiver that shot through his own body were just the opening parts of the grand game, as he came closer and kissed her again, her tongue claiming duel against duel against his own as he invaded her mouth, her breathing heavier.

"Geez, keep the PDA to a minimum, lovebirds."

The blonde called Yang spoke up, as he broke the kiss with Weiss, Weiss' eyes darkening a little, the busty young woman having a certain pep in her step, as her gaze drew to his own.

"Big words from a  _virgin_ , Yang. Oh no, I guess you were a  _hit_  with the boys... Generally as a target for their little teenage dicks."

The blonde coloured, irritation showing in her eyes. This was going to be another argument. He got in-between the two, aware that more eyes were on them with the argument starting.

"Hey, I don't make a fuss about it like you!"

He stood in front of her, the shorter blonde looking up at him. "And what do you want? Going to take it up with me for your girlfriend's honour?" Her voice was angry, her eyes blazing.

"Yang, just be her friend, okay? I'll keep the kissing to a minimum, I'll make sure that she's more obedient, if that's a problem..."

He glanced at Weiss, who smiled back at him. There was a small chance that she'd actually obey him.

"but I don't want you two fighting. It's okay to be a virgin."

"Hey!" The finger that jabbed his chest was painful, as his Aura had shattered earlier. "You're not going to work your glib man-magic on me, buster. Beat me first and then we'll talk terms..." With that threat, she turned around, jogging towards the cafeteria, where the other members of her team were.

"I'll talk to her, she's got  _no_  right to critique us."

He looked at the receding back of the blonde, feeling a stab of something inside him, some feeling that darkened his outlook on her. She was becoming more of a nuisance. "I'll-" He held up a hand, as he smiled.

"I'll see whether I can beat her."

He said, as he turned to Weiss again. "I'm going to be someone you can rely on. I want to keep my  _family_  safe. To keep my  _friends_  safe." She was red in the face still, as she smiled now at him with that natural charm that she had, her delicate features giving that heated warmth that made her look wonderful.

"That's nice."

She mumbled, a little shy in her expression as she let her fingers brush over his chest in a light circle.

"Mama said that I've got the power to change the world."

The power within him was powerful and controlled by the impulses and desires. He would tame it, make it his own... force it to serve him and be the beacon that would draw the others to him.

He could already see Weiss with him, her body claimed fully and willingly... She was such a good friend.

He was unaware of the dark veins that bulged in his arm, as the flesh slowly restored itself back to its natural colour.

* * *

Beryl looked at her sisters, who looked like they were a mess as they sat in the side-room to the doctor's clinic that treated the 'less-fortunate' with a bit of extra greasing of the wheels. Anger did not even cut it, as she looked into Verde's eyes.

"What the  _fuck_  were you  _thinking,_  junkies?"

Anger and frustration boiled over, as Verde's pale features looked at her. Jade was doing a little better, after the shot had been given and the doctor had given the all-clear, the look for assistance going unheard.

"But it is a  _good_  th-"

She smacked her sister, not giving a damn about how it looked. A red print on her sister's cheek was there, as Verde looked at her with shock in her eyes. "You... hit me?"

"I would  _beat_  you like a rented mule if I could. You're just so full of  _shit_ , Ver.  _Stealing_?  _Drugs_?  _Overdosing?_  You're lucky that dad isn't around or he'd show you why you'd get bruises from the spanking that you'll get."

Jade looked a little scared, Beryl noticed, but that wasn't too important. "You little party freaks are going to be  _good_  Valean schoolgirls for the next few months, or by the grace of whatever gods you may try to call on, I  _will_  use you as punching bags."

She was not giving a flying fuck anymore. This was setting her back  _months_  if not a year.

"I've got this big bout in a few days, and you two half-titted morons decided that it'd be fun to get high and to get fun... Fuck,  _FUCK._  You should be  _happy_  that Saphron doesn't know of this or she would just flip her shit with worry. You  _know_  Saphron has been vulnerable! How do you  _think_  she'd take one of you drug-addled bitches overdosing and  _dying?!_ "

Saphron had been through so much, Beryl knew. She'd been trembling a little when she'd heard dad being mentioned. Something wasn't alright with Saphron, as her eyes looked a touch darker and her laugh was a little more forced. Not that these two sisters of hers ever would catch that.

"We're just trying to have some fun, Bear, you should get a hit too-"

She smacked Verde's cheek again, looking into her sister's eyes.

"No. That stuff isn't going anywhere near my body and we're going back home."

She was sure that there would be something that would go wrong if they stayed in this part of town, the doctor that'd performed the reversal of the overdose having given them a moment to get their bearings back together.

"Bu-"

A feather-light jab, stopping in front of her sister's face. It could shatter someone's nose, she'd done it before. Verde's eyes widened as the fist stood there.

"Let's get the fuck out and let's go  _home_ , Verde."

She was  _done_  with their bratty behaviour. First Saphron got blown to kingdoms come with her home, only surviving because she was outside and the door protected her body, now the twins were getting into drugs...

She felt like she was the only one of the family that had some good sense. At least Violet was still working her job as a secretary.

Getting back home required a little bit of extra push, as her body was more tired than she'd imagined, pushing the twins into their room and shutting the door after giving them a threatening look.

' _Fucking junkies... What's next? Hooking for money?'_

She didn't like whores. They were soft and weak and without much in the way of the fight that she craved. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander slowly, trying to regain that equilibrium.

' _I'll be keeping an eye on them...'_

She was going to be a good sister for once.

* * *

Saphron allowed herself a moment to adjust, the sight of the windows slowly bleeding red with the rising sun, the morning hour already announced with that glow. Adelheid was hugging her from the side, a streak of drool already on the pillow, her face set in a careless way that made her look almost a little like her younger sisters. She tried to forget the dream she'd had, that feeling of warmth going through her as she licked her lips slowly.

' _Cute.'_

It had been a pleasant dream, with Adelheid next to her feeling like a sense of comfort. It was warm and comfortable and the bad thoughts stayed away. She heard the soft murmur from the woman, a hiss of something, as the woman's hands pulled her closer, as she'd nearly gotten out of her friend's grip.

"C'mon, you can do better than that... Fuck my ass like you want it, daddy! Punish your naughty girl!"

A shudder ran over her spine as Adelheid giggled a little, a soft tittering from her lips.

' _She sleep-talks too, heh... This is just like when we went camping and Jaune was talking about taking the keys to Vale and making many girlfriends. We didn't let him forget about that for months.'_

Adelheid's fingers grabbed a tighter grip on her body as she started to kiss her cheek. "C'mon, smack my ass like the bitch I am. I'm here for that big hard cunt-wrecker." It brought back...  _thoughts._

"Adel?"

She called out and Adelheid's eyes shot open, looking at her as if she'd been caught by surprise. "I'd rather not eh... Smack your ass and give you... that." Adelheid went red, almost launching herself back in a mad dash.

"I had a... yeah, I had this really nice dream."

Saphron looked at her friend, the covers half-opened, showing her friend's body.

' _Yep... I can see that.'_

"Everyone wets the bed once in their life..."

Adelheid gave her a mock-glare, looking at her. "Hush you, you know that I'm a girl that likes what she sees." Saphron gave her a look, before she coughed softly.

"Fuck my ass like you  _want_  it,  _daddy_?"

Adelheid turned terribly red, looking away. Saphron could understand her embarrassment. She'd had... awkward moments too. Terra's name had been Momma in her phone during her pregnancy and eh... That had been a  _very_  uncomfortable phone call with her mother about why she'd left a voice message with some very explicit things in it.

"I like what I like, Saph. Sorry if that's making you feel bad, what with happened with your father, but-"

Saphron snorted. She knew the context. Her friend was somewhat of an oddball with her likes.

"It's okay, as long as you don't call me mommy or something. That'd just be  _weird_."

Adelheid got up, stripping the underwear off, Saphron giving a little once-over. Not quite her type, but there was promise.

"Big sis will do. We'll be big sis and small sis... oh, though I think you've got a smaller cup size than me."

Saphron checked herself out, then looked at Adelheid. Nope, Adelheid looked to be a little bigger.

_Darn._

"Hey, all boobs are equal. Small ones, big ones..."

Adelheid got her shirt on after fixing herself up with a bra and a fresh set for a post-shower dressing, as Saphron got out of bed as well. A stain of moisture had spread on the spot where they'd laid.

' _Yeah, whoever said that girls couldn't have a wet dream was lying.'_

It was apparently something completely normal, something that happened to adolescents in their teenage years... and well, they always said that girls matured faster. She could understand that, as Adelheid was a few years younger.

"Now, I need to put some new sheets on and hope that... Ah, there was a sheet below it. Good, whoever made the bed had been prepared for such things."

Saphron always put a plastic sheet below the bed's layers, to prevent leakage if her partner came with surprising force.

"It's pretty common if you love women to get a sheet there. Squirting exists, Adel... But hey, who knows? You seem to be the type of girl that gets called out by mama for being a touch too friendly with men."

Adelheid looked like she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"Come on, Saph! You can't do that! It felt like my mom was looking at me and going 'I  _disapprove,_  Adelheid Blau! You should remain a virgin until  _marriage!'_  She's old-fashioned, yuck. When I get my holes filled, I'm thrilled!" Adelheid stuck a pose, as Saphron merely gave her a flat look.

"Should I prepare a strap-on or..."

An odd thought came to her mind. "Actually, I just realized that I don't have any female entertainment devices. How about we go shop for a dress AND something to keep us pleasured in the abstinence, eh? Sisters shopping for sexy stuff!"

Adelheid looked at her with a scandalized look. "Adelheid Blau wouldn't be caught dead in a sex shop! Nope, she's a pure chaste virgin! Adel Arc though... Oh, she's a darn great little sister, right Saph?" The wink that came with it disappeared, as Adelheid's face turned serious for a moment.

"I do need to call a few people though. Your little brother's going to be a star and I should do the work."

Saphron supposed that it would be better to skip the teasing about some of the things that came to mind. She chuckled softly, grabbing a towel and something that was a little bit more suitable for a new set of underwear.

"I'm going for a shower."

Five minutes later, she stepped under the shower, the warmth making her feel more comfortable, as she closed her eyes, a low humming coming from her lips at the warmth and pleasure that erupted inside her from the heat.

It had been nice, imagining her brother saving her. In that dream, he'd pulled Jeremy off her and smacked Terra away, before picking her up just like a princess should be picked up, carrying her off to safety.

It'd been pleasant, to feel a strong set of arms around her, almost as if she wouldn't ever be dropped again. Terra wouldn't do such a thing. She felt the warmth inside her pulse, like a faint heat that stoked the flames. Her little brother was good.

She stepped out of the shower after another ten minutes, towelling off and deciding that she'd give him a call. It rang three times, before he opened it up. His face was half-shaded in shadow, as he laid there with his head against the pillow.

"Good morning, Jaune. I just wanted to know how you were doing."

She knew that he'd been a poor boy to be touched by father like that... But he would be better with some training. He smiled at her, his face looking oddly bloodless in the morning. "Good morning, Saphron."

"Hey there, little brother. I just wanted to wish you a good day." It was comforting to say those words, as she let her eyes look over the features of the young man that had been so gallant in her rescue from the nightmares.

"You're naked, though."

She didn't really care much about that. He'd seen her with worse, hell, most of her sisters had seen her with worse, that moment when they'd come home a little earlier than expected. Spread like a turkey with Terra between her legs... Yeah, that  _hadn't_ been the best moment. Cleaning the mess off the couch with a face of shame was horrible.

"So were you when you decided to go streaking through the house, Jaune."

She had some pride in that bit of teasing, as he laughed softly. "I just had this urge to call you. Are you... alright?" Hesitation crept into her voice, as he gave a light nod of affirmation.

"Things are great. I'm learning a lot. Adelheid isn't too bad, is she?"

He sounded concerned, and Saphron smiled. Such a worried little brother.

"No, she isn't. She's... She's a bit like Verde and Jay, but she genuinely is a good person. She's my friend."

He smiled at her with that warm Jaune-smile that he'd practised in front of the mirror more than once.

"Bitchy and a bit too easy to give a comment that'll make you feel like you're the worst person around? Nah, Adelheid is friendly and professional, even if she makes a few mistakes. I like her."

She smiled at those words. Adelheid would probably be happy to hear that.

"Careful, Jaune... Wouldn't want to make her lose her job."

He gave a light laugh, smiling at her. "I've got full faith in her that she'll be able to be professional, Saph. She's your little adopted sister. I'd be a bad little brother if I didn't follow my older sister's lead, right?" He winked at her and she grinned.

His face turned serious though. "But... keep her safe, alright? She's not used to Vale and I know that there are some bad parts of town." She smiled at his care and concern. Her little brother, worried for her.

"I wouldn't want to see her be... hurt. I wouldn't want to see  _any_  of you be hurt."

Saphron felt a tremor go through her, as she remembered that dream. It had felt so nice, so warm and comfortable. "I'll keep her safe, little brother. Adel Arc won't be hurt, nope." A laugh from him drew amusement from her as she imagined it.

"We're really going with that whole adoption thing, aren't we?"

Saphron grinned, boldly flashing her teeth at him. She was not going to make her friends be alone in this place.

"Hey, she's my first friend post-divorce... You better treat her with as much respect as you do Rouge, right?"

Her older sister was nicknamed Mom because she often was the one to give some good advice, though Saphron knew that when they worked together, even the most uppity of the sisters would fold.

' _Kick-ass teamwork!'_

"Yes, Saphron. Do I need to carry her bags whilst she's shopping too?"

Saphron smiled, realizing that she was going to go shopping for stuff with Adelheid today.

"Yes. You will also buy her something nice to eat when you're working together. I will not let my friend be treated like trash because my little brother couldn't be bothered to spend Lien on her." Jaune's face on the camera was less worried, and she knew that she was smiling back at him.

"You know me, Saph. I always try my best." She knew that. He was her little brother, the young man who always wanted to protect them.

"I love you, little brother."

She loved every single one of her sisters and her little brother. Adelheid was a good friend, no matter what terminology they used. It had just clicked between them, from that first meeting in the hospital. The guts of the girl to just pose as a member of the family was something that she'd appreciated.

It hadn't been pleasant to only have her father around, and Miss Umbra had been understanding...

"I love you too, Saph. You're going to be alright again, I just know it." She hoped so. It wasn't feeling right inside her at this moment.

' _You'll be getting a reckoning, Terra...'_

* * *

He watched Pyrrha look at him hesitantly as Weiss brushed her fingers over his side, the feeling of the touch as intimate as she made it look. "We're going to take an hour or so, don't worry about it." Pyrrha looked like she didn't want to leave, her green eyes looking at him, Weiss kissing his neck, letting her teeth nip against the flesh.

"We'll be back in an hour."

His partner confirmed, as Weiss' fingers already were in the process of unbuttoning his shirt, her delicate motions administering that divestment of clothing. The door clicked shut and Weiss pulled open his shirt, looking at him with those eyes that seemed to only hold him in their gaze.

"Jaune..."

Her voice was like a breathy murmur, as her eyes looked tender. "Make love to me." He could see the dark twitch inside those eyes, that heady, needy strength that she mustered for him. He leaned down and kissed her, the warmth of her body making him feel better, as she surrendered to him with a sigh.

Her hands were pinned against the bed as he pressed her down, a tremor going through her, as the dark ocean inside him burned and writhed, absorbing more of that heat and trying to make the flame grow, as he looked down at her. She was pale, but her eyes did not change, looking at him.

"Your eyes are red... Yang's get red too when she's frustrated."

He must be showing his ugly side again, a tender look on her face as she leaned up. "I love you." A kiss to his lips, as he lowered himself, pressing her against the bed with her head lip-locked with his own, her hands pressed against the bed as he felt her buck slightly.

"You're great, Weiss." Her voice was soft, moaning with a deep intent, her nipples erect and her eyes dewy. "I'm so lucky that I know you."

"E-even if you're just u-using me..."

She said, her voice trembling. He let go of her hand and pressed a finger to her lips.

"You're my friend." He said, correcting her. "I  _don't_  use my friends." It was perhaps a lie, as he already had plans to make Pyrrha into someone who had his back, moreso than her partnership with him would wish for. Weiss looked happy, as she smiled.

"N-no... You  _wouldn't._  That virgin is  _wrong_! You're a good man, a-a nice man! M-my... my friend."

He looked at her and kissed her again. She inhaled sharply through her nose, as his hands slid down, caressing over her modest chest. She kept the kiss going, her body gasping and trembling, as he worked.

' _ **A single domino has fallen and the maiden is in despair... Fill her need with that void of your care...'**_

She was so easy, as his teeth nibbled on her lip, his knee pressing between her legs, a squeak coming from her lips. She was so wet too, as she laid there, his eyes looking into those blue depths of hers. A feeling of wanting to see her struggle, to have her choke and break and become his fully, rose up.

"I'm sorry for being so weak."

He was sorry, somewhat. The words were just what she needed to hear, as the fire lit up within those eyes. "I'm not the most..."

"You're wrong! You're  _wrong!_  You're someone who makes me feel  _happy!_ "

Her voice was a low hiss, passionate and fiery. His hands grasped those peaks, a shudder coming from her.

"Don't say that, Jaune. You'll get better."

He brought his head down to her neck, biting into the skin. It was a light nip, yet she shuddered. "Hmm... Don't say you're weak. You're strong,  _stronger_  than me." Her voice was whispering, as her hands brushed through her hair.

"I had nothing but the singing and the lessons. Beacon was to be my escape, to be the place where I could grow into... well, something  _better_."

He gave a light tug to her nipple, a shrill sound from her lips at the tug. "I met  _you_. I'm... I'm not the best with people."

"You're  _my_  Weiss." She went rigid. A trembling shot through her, as she seemed to get emotional, the words having hit at the core of her being, just as they should. She would respond to that feeling of being claimed, of having someone desire her for who she was. "And that's all you'll be, at the start. You'll grow into a beautiful princess."

She exhaled, a sound that was emotional and breathy, as he laid his head against her stomach. He could hear the thump of her heartbeat slightly higher, the exhales loud, like a rushing stream.

"I'm..."

He looked at her. "You're  _perfect_. You're Weiss Schnee. Even though we might've had... our little disagreements." She looked back at him, smiling with tears coming from her eyes. The words were right, they offered her comfort. The dark impulse to claim her was stronger, as he rubbed over her hips. "You just need to acclimatize to this place a little bit."

"Maybe." Her voice was tiny. "We're... I think I love you." Her voice lacked the hope that it had of before. "You make me feel really good and... And I just wanted to  _hurt_  that virgin for daring to talk to you like that."

He kissed her stomach softly. "I'm not going to fool you, Weiss." He knew that these words would hurt. "I don't know you for long enough to say that I love you." Her eyes looked wet, but they understood. Mama would have kept the girl on edge for longer, but his body pushed up, hands supporting him.

"But you are my good friend. I love you as a friend at the very least."

She only dared to show her true vulnerability when she was around him, those eyes looking into his own, a shy smile on those lips.

"Now... Do you want to have sex?"

A shudder that went through her, as she nodded softly. "I... I had this dream. It was a good dream." She hesitated, as she licked her lips. "I was free of father and mother was...  _functional_. We were getting married."

She shivered. "That's silly, isn't it? A dream about the two of us getting married? We've known each other for less than a month, but already I feel like I've known you for most of my life." There was a soft shiver, as his fingers stroked over her groin, Weiss giving a low 'Ah-shhhh' sound.

"Sometimes, a princess needs a prince to save her from the darkness."

She kept on smiling, as she closed her eyes.

"I'll..." She hesitated, as she lightly pushed over him. "It doesn't matter, does it?" The dark urges inside him were starting to grow, the vulnerability that she showed making him want to destroy what made her whole and pure.

"Weiss, you matter. When I'm established as... well, whatever I am, I want you around." She seemed to breathe more heavily, as she let the thought go through her.

"I want my friends around when I graduate. I want you to smile, I want you to be the greatest Schnee that ever walked these halls."

She looked shy as he praised her, but preened internally. There was something in those eyes. "And no matter what, Weiss... I'll always be there for you. Mama said to me that I could have as many friends as I wanted, because they would be wonderful people. I will love you all."

Weiss Schnee, at that point, was  _his_. The tears that leaked down her eyes and the soft breathy whispers that came from her lips were her final submission to him, as he dove into her, her gasping and groaning at his touch and his clumsy tongue inside her like a siren's call.

They laid on the bed nearly fifty minutes later, three filled condoms already tied off and on the side-table, Weiss gasping and groaning as he laid atop her. She was so pretty, even though she had been like a thunderstorm, passion and frenzy. Red marks were on her skin, her legs splayed to the side as the scent of sex clung to them.

"I can't get up."

Her voice was hoarse, as the squeals and giggles had tapered off into something that was bestial and needy, her body no doubt sore. He pulled out slowly, Weiss giving a low moan. "I can't get up. You must carry me." He smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

Her neck had red marks from where he had bitten down, the feeling of that darkness inside him receding as he made love to her. She was like his mama with her pale hair and her beauty, though those ice-blue eyes made him feel a strong urge to keep her as a doll, because she was so beautiful.

The door clicked open and Weiss twitched, his hand rolling the condom off. Pyrrha's head ducked in, only to give a soft eep and disappear when she saw the two of them. With how they'd gotten entangled in the bed, Pyrrha had seen a good shot of his ass and Weiss' parted legs.

" _Great_... Seen by the girl I admire."

Her voice was oddly giggly, as she tried to get up but couldn't. "Get dressed and carry me to my teammates, my prince. I'll... Eh, who gives a damn anymore. I had some  _great_  sex..." She shuddered. He got himself dressed with a set of jeans, grabbing one of the towels and wrapping it around her, the biggest and fluffiest that he could find. He pushed open the door, the coolness of the ground being different, as he walked without socks. Weiss' Scroll was in her hand, to open the door up for him.

She opened up the door with his Scroll, just in time for Nora to appear in front of it, big smile on her lips.

"Woah, that smells...  _Strong."_

Weiss grinned, a lazy grin, licking her lips. "Hey, we needed some privacy. I do some private concerts for my friends..." She kissed his chin again, as he walked past Nora, their Scroll switching to Weiss' own. Ruby stood near the door, turning around to face them as they entered, Yang and Blake visible on their bed, the latter busy with reading a novel.

"Are you  _okay,_  Weiss?"

Weiss waved off the concern, as she looked at him. Ruby looked a little worried, but that was before the smell hit her and she furrowed a brow, looking at him with a confused expression on her face.

"I got what I  _needed_. "

Weiss smiled, looking more approachable.

"Do you think you can carry me to the shower, Jaune? I need a shower after that bit of exercise."

Yang looked like she wanted to say something, but Weiss fixed her with a look. "He's  _mine_ , Xiao-Long. Don't get  _ideas_  about my friend. If you want to be his friend too, you'd better take a number..."

She turned her gaze to him, as she smirked, one of those little mean smirks that she had in reserve. It suited her face well, as she looked challenging at the blonde.

"Your younger sister's going to go first, after all. She's my partner. We share things, right?"

Ruby's face was red as her cloak, as she stammered something, and he carried Weiss into the shower. It was endearing, he knew, her soft smile looking at him.

"That was mean."

She smiled at him but didn't comment, as he gently let her down, her feet unsteady. "Do you need a hand with washing?" She shook her head. That wonderful smile was on her lips again.

"If I did, you'd be making me cum again, Jaune. Let's  _not_  traumatize my teammates, shall we?" She was so understanding of that fact, as she got under the spray, holding herself up by the metal pole fastened to the wall.

"I- no, thank you. Thank you for being with me."

He smiled at her. "You're too good for me. I'm just a Huntsman's son, and... well, you're amazing." She flushed again, turning her gaze away.

"And a Dust empire's heiress..."

She said, even with his finger stroking over her back. His hand was getting wet, but that didn't matter.

"You're Weiss. That makes you a princess anyways."

She seemed to smile, her eyes closing gently. She looked to be better, to be more at peace with herself.

"I love you. But we'll start as friends. I'm... This is  _new_  to me."

He smiled and kissed her neck. She shivered as if she was cold.

"I'll send Ruby in to help you. She's your partner."

Weiss held on to the knobs of the shower, her head turning around.

"I'll... I'll go on the pill. I want to  _feel_  you. It'll take a month, maybe, but... I want you to  _feel_  me too."

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"I'm  _so_  glad I met you. Life feels worth  _living_  now."

She was his, he knew. She wouldn't turn her back on him or betray him for some ulterior goal. She was his Weiss and he liked her for her personality. Fiery and explosive, yet sweet and demure and kind when in private.

"I'm glad that I met you as well."

He closed the bathroom door behind him, seeing Ruby stand close to the door, trying hard not to look as if she'd been listening at the door. Her cheeks were a little red.

"Do you think that you could help Weiss with washing a little, Ruby? She's sort of gone weak-kneed."

' _I took too much...'_

The fire burned inside him, as the ocean had receded. The little trick that he'd found to manipulating the power within him by absorbing the warmth of the others was there. He'd tried, and Weiss had given herself to him.

"Hold it, buster." Yang's hand grabbed his arm with a very firm grip. Ruby had already passed him by and entered the bathroom, the door having shut behind her.

A cracking sound, as the other arm broke and he winced, the blonde not seeming to notice that fact as his arm twisted.

"What sort of example do you think you're setting for my little sister, bringing Weiss back like that?!"

He tried to find a moment to repair the damage, trying to keep himself from crying out in pain, his eyes looking into hers, the look in her eyes like a damning curse, the pain only a distraction. He wanted to see her burn, he wanted to break this girl into something that was a little more pliant, something a little more obedient.

He looked into her eyes, not responding, as she jostled his arm a little. The limb below where she held it flopped a little and he caught sight of golden eyes widening. The brunette had obviously seen what the issue was with his arm. "Answer me, you asshole. Are you going to be fooling around with Weiss some more, or are you going to-"

"Does it  _really_  bother you  _that_  much, Yang?"

His voice was dry, as his eyes met hers, his hand starting to twitch a little. "To see your teammate enjoying a  _consensual_  hook-up? Are you  _that_  cruel as to break up a pair of friends who just want to share themselves?"

Her eyes looked a little taken aback, but he tried to tug himself away. She squeezed down harder and he felt the pain increase. He tried to mend the flesh with his will, but the darkness barely responded, as the burning flame inside him seemed to grow even more intense.

"I don't want you to do  _anything_  to Ruby! She's  _my_  little sister and doesn't need someone like  _you_  around."

He hurt, feeling the pain inside him well up. With a single burst of flame, the girl would be ashes. He could crank it up to the maximum that he could muster, but it would be enough to set her alight.

"Oh,  _does_  she? Are you going to defend her as well when she's dating? Big sister, always trying to be lurking in the distance?"

His voice was bitter, as the pain seared through him. She held on tighter, the audible hiss of pain from him, as she looked at him.

"I've got  _seven_  sisters, Yang. I know what it's  _like_  to be the  _youngest_. Do you know what my older sisters said? They asked me whether I was dating my right hand whenever I had a crush on someone. Do you want your sister to grow into an adult alone? Are you  _that_  scared for her to meet a guy so-"

His head snapped back as she'd punched him. He went down easily.

"You  _don't_  know what you're talking about, Arc. Ruby doesn't need someone like you, a playboy who would ruin her innocence for life, around." He tried to get up, but his other arm was useless. He caught sight of the brunette looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"I'm going to leave now."

His arm was starting to swell up, the pain of the splintered bones already growing to be near-unbearable. "See you in class, Yang." He got up using his other hand, feeling the rage inside him. He fumbled a little before he turned the door handle.

She'd hurt him, simply because she didn't like what he was doing with one of her teammates. She'd hurt him just because she was insecure and thought that he would do things with the silver-eyed girl.

"Run off like a scared little boy,  _Arc_. You're  _nothing_ , and you sure as hell aren't-"

His eyes met hers and he felt that urge rising, as he pulled the door open after twisting the handle. The door slammed shut. He leaned against it for a moment, as he could hear someone speak up.

"You  _broke_  his arm, Yang. I  _heard_  it snap."

There was no regret from the girl about what she'd done, the muted 'So what? Serves him right!' giving him thoughts of vindication. He caught sight of Ren looking at him, or more precisely at his arm. It had twisted around, the flesh discoloured and pained. It hurt like a bitch.

"Let's get inside."

Jaune mumbled, as he twisted his arm back into place with an audible crack. Ren winced, as he laid a hand on him.

"It hurts a lot, doesn't it?"

Ren said with a soft voice, trying to keep his arm steady, opening the door. His flesh mended, as he sent the power into it. He looked at Pyrrha and then cleared his throat.

"Demolish Yang in a sparring match. Make her feel weak and helpless, Pyrrha."

There was anger in his voice, a fit of livid, wrathful anger. He was not someone who shared his bed lightly with people and Yang was  _wrong_  for even daring to think that he would lay a hand on someone without their express desire to. He  _could_  if he wanted to, but he was  _better_  than that.

"She broke his arm. If he couldn't do whatever it is with his Semblance, it would be broken and half-way twisted."

Ren spoke, as Nora's eyes looked hooded.

"I'll break her legs. Let's see how she makes her little strut with her legs in casts."

There was a wave of vile anger within Nora's eyes, something that seemed to stroke the darkness inside him, rousing it into a maelstrom that seemed to encroach on the burning flames inside him.

"Have Pyrrha dismantle her... You can do that, right?"

He looked at his partner, who nodded, her green eyes looking angrily at the door.

"Why would she hurt you?" The redhead asked, and he sighed.

"She's afraid that Ruby would be doing the same things with me as Weiss did. I better get stuff cleaned up, sorry about the mess..."

He grabbed the condoms and put them in the bin, Nora looking at him with a look of grimness on her face.

"That isn't  _right_ , Jaune. She should  _realize_  that her sister needs to make her own friends."

Nora's voice was a lower tone, as her fingers raked through her short hair.

"If I get Yang against me, I'll make sure that she'll be playing flopping fish when I've slammed her through a few walls..."

"Thanks guys." The dark ocean inside him bubbled, as his body felt that rush of strength go through it, the feeling growing ever stronger, as thoughts of repayment came to his mind. The girl was strong, the girl was beautiful... But she was after all, a girl.

"We're here for you, glorious leader. You're going to be the best leader of our team, after all!" Nora's voice was energetic, but there was that lurking darkness inside her, whilst Ren looked at him, his lips pressed tightly together.

That night, he dreamed of a blonde girl, lost in the woods. It was him leading the charge, the Grimm Beowolves following his every move, the girl trying to fight them off but eventually losing, an arm torn off, a spray of blood following as she screamed like the bitch she was.

His hand around her chin, forcing her to look at him as he whispered the words into her ear that she should've left him alone, like the foolish child that she was. He was something greater than she would ever know, even as her sobbing pleas for mercy were like the fading echoes.

He slowly roused from his sleep by the ringtone that belonged to Saphron, smiling at her. He noticed that he'd grown hard throughout the night and for a moment, the dark little thought lingered, as his sister's face appeared on the screen.

' _Well... When you are beaten down, Yang... I suppose it would be the right of the conqueror to ensure that you are a touch more compliant...'_

A dark thought that didn't fit with his natural thoughts, but one that was oh-so seductive, the thought of bringing the blonde to such a level where there would be something that was resembling obedience in her...

' _Hmm...'_

She had  _hurt_  him, whilst he had done nothing wrong aside of making love to her teammate. A good woman obeyed her man, and Yang was no good woman.

It was time for her to be shown that there was no refusal to a member of royalty.

' _I'm sorry, Ruby... it seems I must make her hurt...'_

* * *

Violet let her eyes open slowly to the world again, rubbing over her sides, the treatment having already taken on, her body feeling a little sicker than before, as she rubbed over the sore stomach that she had. It wasn't nice when it happened to you, but it cleared away the stuff that could make you sick.

She looked through the messages on her Scroll, taking note of some of the adjustments on pricing that had been worked through for the 'rental space' that she rented frequently, her customers never really knowing about her own woes. She was private enough for that, even with her eyes looking at the screen.

She sauntered downstairs sometime mid-afternoon, wearing a loose bathrobe that she'd suborned as her own, a light dusting of colour on her eyes, the tiredness fading swiftly as she saw Beryl and the twins seated opposite of each other, the twins looking a little guilty for some reason whilst Beryl continued to glare at the two of them. "Trouble in paradise, Bear?"

"Hush, Fifi. These two morons didn't watch their drink and Jade got hit with a pill."

Violet's eyes looked at Jade, checking the signs for the drugs that'd make a girl lose track of herself. In her own line of work, such things were near-instinctual by this point.

' _Eyes are focused, there's no sign of blurriness or of confusion...'_

"That sucks. I've got to get going, I want to hit the gym before I'm off to work."

Her own routine, to get herself in the best shape possible, her eyes catching sight of the pot and looking through the contents.

' _Someone took some, two hundred?'_

She glanced back at them and saw the look on the twins' face turn even guiltier, the glare on Beryl's face increasing in strength.

' _I guess it's back on the job a little faster...'_

They'd stolen from the money that'd been meant for the family, but that was okay...She'd have to work a little  _harder_ ,  _act_  a little more. Her face was as energetic as it appeared, but on the inside, she was cringing. She felt used, like a napkin after dinner, and it had been because of them trying to waste money on frivolous stuff.

As she stood on the treadmill nearly thirty minutes later, dressed in her sport top and with that little hint of deodorant around her, she gazed at her own reflection in the mirror as she worked out, her body moving with the cadence of the beat of the background music, her eyes closing as she lost herself.

' _For them... We can't lose the house.'_

She loved her family more than she loved herself and to think that they'd be on the streets, all because her sisters had been delinquents and skimming off the top... Well, she wouldn't let that happen. She was a lady of the night by profession if it could be called that, but she would  _not_  let her family live on the streets.

"Hey there, good-looking lady. Come here often?"

Her eyes opened as she saw a young man, maybe around her age, perhaps a little older, standing there next to the other treadmill, her eyes catching the dark brown hair and the deep red eyes, looking at her with that look that she got more often.

"Few times a week, because I've got to get my body in shape again."

It was the banter, the easy way of acting like she didn't hurt, like the world was peachy and wonderful, that brought her desire to be someone else, to be something different from a whore, out into the world.

"Oh? Planning on going somewhere after you're done? I think I'd like to get to know you better."

She put the casual smile on her lips for this little put-down. She didn't really think that she was ready for a relationship, not with what she did for a living.

"Afraid I've got work to do, buddy. Nice offer, but I'm already spoken for."

There was a soft lilt to her voice as she lied, knowing that a casual put-down would be something a little better than just stringing someone along. She hated being strung along herself, but she had to be the one who made men feel that dash of longing, that plunge of desire.

"Ah, it was worth a gamble."

He drooped off and she mentally congratulated her on averting disaster for the time being. Some men did not take well to being denied the opportunity, and she wasn't the strong fighter that her sister was.

As she slid the key into the lock of the window that she had to herself, she smelled the sweet scent of perfume, her eyes looking at the fading daylight. She'd always imagined that she'd be someone famous, rather than someone who just sucked a dick for a living...

' _Wouldn't it have been nice to live in a mansion?'_

She undressed, her underwear put in the bag that she kept for her street clothing, the makeup skillfully applied in the small beauty mirror that she had taken with her, prettying herself up. It would be a night of enjoying the company of people and being bored out of her mind if the goings were slim.

As she leaned against the chair, waiting for the evening crowd to come in search of female flesh to pleasure themselves with, her eyes watched with a care for those who had been around since she'd started to work here, knowing that some people were just in it for the money, whilst others enjoyed their job.

The man who'd been her john a few nights before, during the 'extra hour' that she'd had to schedule, appeared again, not smoking today. A different jacket, a little bit of grooming done on his face. Not a bad man, though she didn't really have a great feeling about him.

"Hey there, big man... Come to visit me again?"

Her voice was the seductive murmur of a lover and a whore, as the man's eyes looked at her. She felt the man's eyes rest on her chest, pushing them out at the man, who nodded.

"Then come on in and let me show you a world of  _sin_."

He knew how to wash his hands, a blessing for her, as the curtains were shut and the smell of his cologne hit her nostrils, her eyes looking at the man, who held out another two hundred Lien in chips.

"Can we do that again?"

She nodded, taking a hundred, but the man pushed the other hundred at her.

"For the good service of last time. I enjoyed it."

She took the money, not complaining about it. Money was money and she wanted to make it. She put a sultry smile on, putting the Lien away. She was on the job...

She allowed herself to have a little joy, knowing that the man was more than welcome to her body, as he'd paid for her service. The condom was tied off and discarded of a moment later, before she spread her legs once again, not giving a moment's thought about how things appeared, instead putting on a new one with her lips, the man's groan enough. The Scroll started to call again, the man cursing softly.

"Take it, I'll just wait."

She spoke, as her groin twitched softly from the after-effects of the treatment of earlier, the ache still there of the cleansing that they'd done.

The man spoke rapidly to his girlfriend or wife, inquiring whether there was something wrong, promising to come for a visit in the morning. It was simple chatter, but she felt unease, as if something was watching her, as if there was something about to happen.

As he paid up another two hundred, she let her eyes close slowly. It hadn't been bad, but it hadn't been super. Some guys just knew where to hit, or were big enough that they hit regardless of their technique.

"See you around, soldier."

The wink that she added to it was reciprocated, even with that weird queasy stomach feeling continuing as she saw him leave, the feeling inside her gut something that she trusted, even as her world seemed to turn on its end, her stomach revolving like some sort of mad top.

She threw up in the sink, feeling the pain inside her stomach increase, the Lien chips already tucked away in the special storage that she'd kept for her stuff. She'd take another two hundred or three hundred with her tonight, if she made it through the night.

Her stomach was turning and twisting, already making her feel sickened by the disgust inside her.

' _I've got four hundred Lien... I can call it a night.'_

She would have to make sure that she got home safe, so she could sick out a little. One customer had made her day with four hundred Lien and the bad feeling continuing. She hated the treatment, but it was the best way to make sure that you didn't make people get sick.

She'd suck a hundred dicks before she'd let her family drop.

"Evenin', doll... A bit early for you to be leaving your place in the wall, aren't you?"

The leather jacket that she wore was still in good shape, as her heart sunk in her chest, spotting the same assholes who'd taken their 'payment' from her before. Their eyes were already leering, as she resigned herself.

' _Fighting won't work. If I can't work, I can't make money...'_

She allowed herself to be led into the dead alley, her mind already going to the cost for another treatment. They wouldn't hurt a pretty girl too much. This might set her back even more, but she'd still be able to make the money...

She was on her knees in a flash, already getting ready. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled, readying herself for the  _performance_  on the dirtiest stage of the world. If she did what they wanted, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey granny, we're busy over here! Why don't you go and be somewhere with your knitting circle?"

There was a soft laugh, an old woman's laugh if she didn't mistake it. She swallowed the load from the guy who'd just finished up in her mouth, about to get herself ready for the bit of punishment that she'd disliked greatly. Vaginal without a condom sucked, in her opinion. That was reserved for a guy you'd bring home to mom and make her grill him.

"Well, I would like to see what happened to the little lady you've drug along... These nights are awfully dangerous for a woman alone."

The voice was weathered and perhaps a touch cool, as she stripped her jeans down, her underwear joining it. Compliance was better than a beating.

A fwophf-shhh sound was barely audible, as the speaker seemed to smack something on his cheek, something in the man's voice enough, as his body dropped.

"Hey, what's the big idea, lady! Old people like you shouldn't interfere in the bloodhound gang's territory!"

She continued with the preparations for getting fucked, regardless of what was going to happen. She was going to be raped again, and no old woman could really be of much help. The gasping and choking sound that she heard was different, as the guy behind her pushed her away, her jeans on her ankles, the smell of garbage in her nostrils as she turned around.

Another fwophf-shh sound that came from that direction, as she turned to look at the guy who'd been lining up for the business, her tits out and there, as a body hit the ground, the big brute who'd gotten first shot at her womanhood falling to the ground. Another sound came, as another of the men fell down, shot down with something, as she watched the first man who'd spoken start to convulse and twitch horribly.

"Really, such a  _rude_  set of gentlemen..."

Violet Arc's eyes widened as she saw some of the bodies go still suddenly, fear curling around her heart. The woman had killed them, she'd done it without even a flinch. The woman had just mechanically moved, before the gun fired a dart at them and they died, twitching and gasping in their final breaths.

_'She killed them.'_

"Are they... dead?"

Her heart beat faster whilst her gaze watched the men who'd raped her before, who had made her 'pay' for the pleasure of working in their area, lay there still.

"There is a certain efficiency in Vacuan Spider venom, girl... It shuts down the muscles and relaxes them, causing the victim to shiver and convulse whilst the nerve endings get attacked. Painless, it is not, according to those who survive it."

The woman cackled in amusement at the way that some of the men still twitched, as she motioned for her to come closer. The hand that held the small gun was out of sight, the woman having obviously placed it somewhere out of Violet's view.

"Do come along, girl. Time is wasting and we don't want to be here when the police... Well,  _you_  don't want to be here when the police comes."

She hurried after her new saviour, falling to the ground when her ankles got snagged in the jeans that still had been at her ankles, pulling them up with embarrassment written on her face, the woman giving a soft chuckle. She pulled her shirt back on, getting herself somewhat presentable as the woman walked from the alley.

She followed after the woman, whose speed was a lot quicker than an old woman seemed to be capable of, her eyes never leaving the woman, wanting to say something but losing the ability to speak.

"Who... Who are you?"

She finally got out, as they stood in front of an abandoned lot in one of the parts of town that'd been known to belong to one of the gangs, nearly ten minutes walking distance from the place where this woman had just killed four people belonging to one of those gangs.

"An assassin. I  _kill_  people. I was out on a job when I chanced upon your  _situation_."

She felt a surge of gratitude go through her, knowing that this old woman must have taken pity on her because she'd seen what happened. The feeling of gratitude lasted, as the old woman checked her watch, seemingly checking the time. An old-fashioned one, with gears and no LED display.

The queasy feeling in her stomach returned even worse, as she felt the bile come up from her stomach, bending over and emptying it in the grass, the puke forming a dark and indistinct shadow in the night's sparse lighting.

"Sorry, I've just got a treatment against diseases done, my stomach is..."

The woman did not respond to her, and Violet looked at the barrel of the dart gun that was levelled at her chest when she got herself back up fully. Her heart started to beat in her chest, as the old woman's face was stoic and distant.

"The mild stomach irritant works well, it seems. I had hoped that you would've been a little easier to get a hold of, but it is no matter... You  _always_  were the target, Violet Arc."

The woman's old features were stony and frozen in that expression of near-apathy, as the gun fired once, a dart piercing right into her chest. A brief thought about how she'd get the hole out of her shirt was given before she wobbled and fell. She hit the ground, feeling her muscles relax, her breathing nearly stopping completely as her body felt the stabbing pain, the woman walking over to her.

"The Mistress does  _not_  wish to see  _her_  family linked to  _whores_ , girl."

Violet Arc's vision started to grow darker as she felt her body convulse, feeling a numbness go through her body as she felt another wave of nausea come up. She could see the woman come even closer to her, as she felt the convulsions start. Pain fired through every nerve on her upper body, radiating out from the spot where the dart had hit her.

Her body laid motionless, as the woman checked her pulse with her hand, a light nod given to confirm something, as the woman pulled a Scroll out, fiddling with the buttons before pressing the proper one. A ringing sound was in her ears, connecting after a moment as a cool female voice inquired whether the issue had been taken care of.

"Mission completed, Mistress."

' _I should've totally stayed home today...'_

* * *

**I await your commentary, ladies and gentlemen! More darkness in the future! Salem's not going to just _stop_  being herself. We see her again in the next chapter!**

**Makes my day to see a comment pop up!**


	21. Semper Debilis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune arranges things. Adelheid goes out with Jaune to a party! Salem's schemes continue!

**Alas, poor Violet Arc. Salem does not approve of selling your body.**

* * *

Jaune watched the blonde like a hawk. He hadn't been around Weiss for a few days, preferring to keep her ignorant of what Yang had done to him. Anger burned inside him at the girl's callousness, not even caring for the people that she hurt. Pyrrha was restrained in her anger, burning like a candle's flame with her eyes watching every move that the blonde did. It had been kept between the two partners, the Belladonna girl keeping silent. He was sure that Weiss would have been  _upset._

He could see those lavender-lilac eyes look around with the brightness of life and love, something that only made the darkness inside him quiver. His arm had still ached, the movements of the pen making flashes of pain shoot through him.

' _I won't let this slide.'_

He wasn't going to make her bend to his will easily, he knew. With her skill in the art of fighting like a Huntress, there was no way that he could face her in the ring, no method that he could use that he could easily push her towards her limit without breaking out his powers, which would alert those hunting him to his existence.

"Jaune?"

Weiss asked quietly, seated beside him. He hadn't spoken with her about it, even as they ate their lunch, a softness of voice that Weiss often had when she was being shy. He liked that about her. She was so warm and comfortable to be around.

"I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

He didn't really want to talk about it. Weiss was a good friend, he liked her. She wouldn't want to think of what he was planning, because it would taint her beauty a little. She should not see the ugly side to him, because it would break her.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Weiss."

He said, voice low, his eyes watching the blonde eat, Yang's sister chatting to Blake, who didn't seem to be too talkative towards the silver-eyed girl with the cool weapon.

"She broke his arm because you were too open with Jaune."

Pyrrha spoke up and anger flashed through him again. He was trying to prevent Weiss from finding out about that, Pyrrha's voice unusually harsh in her tone.

"He's been avoiding you, because it would-"

Weiss looked at him, her eyes warm and concerned. There was anger building, but also a concern. She was such a sweetheart, thinking that he was as frail as glass. He didn't want to let her see the rage within him, he did not wish her to see what he had thought up in those dark hours of the night.

"Are you  _okay?_  Is it healing properly?"

He nodded, his eyes looking into hers, as the anger showed on her face.

"She's just… Bah, she's got  _no_  right to hurt you like that. I'll go and give her a piece of my mind, that lousy virgin needs to find herself at a-"

He silenced Weiss with a finger to her lips, pushing into her mouth to silence her with a little teasing hint to it. Weiss suckled on the finger gently, his eyes peering straight into hers. Her blue eyes held that glint of warmth and care, and that fierce fiery spirit behind it.

"It won't  _help_ , Weiss."

He knew that it wouldn't help. Yang was a brash and boisterous girl, who cared for her family. The harsh and easy way would only make her more likely to strike out against him.

"Just…"

He glanced at Pyrrha, looking at his partner. He glanced at Weiss and then smiled. "Let Pyrrha deal with her." The redheaded girl smiled in the manner that she'd been taught, her eyes glinting with that green sheen.

"She's my partner and she'll keep me safe. If I can…"

He had a plan already brewing. He had submitted his economy homework to Doctor Watts, including a message that he'd like to speak to the man through a Scroll call about something.

"Well… If needed, I can always tell Nora to break a leg or something."

The savage smile on Nora's face was something that brought a twinge of amusement to him, as she looked at her boyfriend who merely smiled a little.

* * *

" _If you want me to, I can deal with her quietly."_

_He stared for a moment, Ren's eyes looking quite sincere. Pyrrha swallowed, but did not comment. Ren watched him for a while, as his gaze dropped once more, a licking of his lips and the faint hint of something coming._

" _She isn't aware of the dangers. It'll be like an aneurysm. Too much stress, perhaps a blow to the head during a match."_

_He watched Nora and Pyrrha, the latter looking on quietly, trying to determine what he'd do. She would follow him anyways, because she was just that wonderful. He knew that she would be a great girl no matter what she did._

" _No, Ren."_

_The small nod and having that pressure disappear from his shoulders was lightening his mood, as Ren took a step back. Nora laid a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, as Ren looked at him with a questioning look._

" _Then what do you do, Glorious Leader?"_

_It was a question, as he ran through his options. He looked at Pyrrha, before the anger flared once more._

" _Pyrrha will demolish Yang. We'll leave it at that."_

_On the surface, at least. They did not need to know the plan that he had hatched already. The pain was a great motivator for thought._

" _That's a bit light, isn't it? Getting away with breaking our leader's arm and just a little grin, like she's able to just hurt someone…"_

_Nora looked dangerous, her eyes lit up with anger. She might do something against Yang that would go against the rules and get expelled… That wouldn't do. They were his team and he would make sure that they were safe and sound._

" _Nora, no."_

_He said, speaking directly to her, his eyes meeting the challenging gaze of the redheaded girl. She looked fierce and not hesitant in the slightest, her eyes glowing with that faint challenge and thirst for combat._

" _We'll leave it at this. Officially, this will be payback."_

_His voice was more determined, as he thought back to the idea that he'd had before._

" _I'm not going to let you be expelled because some dumb violent girl hurt me."_

* * *

Nora was a good girl, despite being forward. He'd found her sleeping in Ren's bed a few times over the week, as Pyrrha geared herself up. They knew that the end of the week would have a challenger's round in the combat training lessons with Professor Goodwitch.

That was not today, though. He knew that there would be history with Doctor Oobleck first. The man was nice, although he remembered some of the historical details differently from Mama's memories. Whatever she had done, had pushed something in him, a shred of herself, mingling with her gift.

"Winchester will bully you again, Jaune."

Pyrrha's voice was soft, as Weiss stiffened a little. A sharp look at him, giving him the sense that she was watching him, before she looked in the direction of team CRDL. They were still tolerated, Jaune knew.

"If I let every little ruffian bother me, there would be quite a few people walking the world no longer."

He had a meeting with Adelheid, their first to be exact. She was going to show him what would be done. He had to dress decently well and to be there at a certain time.

He would do so. She was his publisher, after all.

* * *

Adelheid Blau was currently a mess. Already she was running through the contact details, her comfortable shirt already stained with coffee stains, her eyes running over the files on the screen as she sipped the coffee, collecting more of the data for her mind. It was important work, even as Saphron lounged on the sofa behind her, watching something on the TV.

" _So… This."_

_They'd stood in the shop and Saphron held up something that looked like it'd do the job well enough. Adelheid let her gaze go over the display, just the two of them there. The staff of the sex shop that they were in was giving them a look that seemed to be more to ensure that they didn't steal anything, the large tool of feminine pleasure held up._

" _How'd this look?"_

_Adelheid wasn't sure fully whether she should be thinking about Saphron doing something with that tool of pleasure, taking a low nibble on her lower lip._

" _Looks fine to me, big sis."_

_Saphron smiled a little, nudging her and pointing at one of the strap-ons with a harness._

" _How about I buy that for the time you'd like to take our relationship a little further, eh? You can become Arc-Blau if you'd marry me."_

_Adelheid scoffed, as her gaze went to the display of the bigger sizes. She wasn't prudish, and she knew that some lube might be needed…_

" _I prefer men with my dick, Saph. No offense…"_

_The hot dream of being sandwiched between a brother and a sister came back and her nipples hardened below her shirt. Luckily she'd chosen to wear a bra, so that made the look a little less. Licking her lips as her fingers tapped the price tag. A good price for something large and hard, for those lonely nights…_

" _Like my little brother, you pervy girl."_

_She didn't flush, as the thought of just doing that with the young man entered her mind. Sure, she let her gaze look around a few times, but she knew that she'd have to moderate herself. Selene Umbra was not a woman who really enjoyed the thought of someone being loose with their body._

" _Hush. You didn't tell me he was that cute, Saphron. It's bad to even think it."_

_Another toy went into the little basket at Saphron's side, something that could be worn below the pants. Adelheid wondered about that for a moment, before she dismissed it. People's fetishes were their own, not that she would need to comment on it._

" _Hey… We get on well. I didn't have friends in Argus, so you're now my bestie."_

_Adelheid smiled. She liked the older woman for her warmth and the kindness that she showed. She'd not met any of the other sisters, but they looked like a friendly bunch… and the brother wasn't half-bad._

" _A bestie who's licking her lips… So, which one do you like? Mama gave me her platinum card."_

_Adelheid whistled softly. That was a lot of Lien. Miss Umbra definitely felt sympathy for the woman, if she'd let a platinum card be used by Saphron._

_She let her gaze go over the selection before she picked one out. A nice one, with little grooved ridges. The switch for the vibration function was there too._

" _Kinky little sister."_

_The ruffle of her hair was met with Adelheid's laughter as she sighed. She was a kinky woman, but she enjoyed the feeling of being wanted. Her mother and father were so old-fashioned that it hurt sometimes to just enjoy herself._

" _Hey, you're the one paying for it, Sapphy. Your brother's gonna make me rich."_

_The money that she was being paid was definitely a good reason to keep on being sober. The dryness in her mouth was getting bothersome, as she let her eyes flicker over the features of the woman next to her. Saphron Arc's eyes were still that kind warm blue that she'd not mind looking at in the morning, sexuality aside._

_It had been pleasant to sleep in the same bed as her. Of course, she'd preferred to sleep next to some cute guy with a big tool to keep her occupied, but it was nice to see that Saphron felt comfortable enough to sleep next to her._

" _Hmm… You've still got that daddy fetish, Adel."_

_Adelheid scoffed, as they drifted towards the staff member behind the counter, Adelheid's eyes looking at the selection of condoms._

" _Let's get some condoms too."_

_Saphron's amused smile was immediately hinting at things. Things that Adelheid Blau was NOT going to do, even if she wanted to._

" _No, no, for toys. I don't want to have icky stuff. Yuck."_

_As their purchases were put in featureless brown bags, Saphron nudged her and pointed to one of the display stands. A model-worthy Huntsman stood there, with a big dildo stood below it._

" _Are you going to make Jaune look like that too?"_

_She recognized the guy, someone who'd been handled well for the production of several brands. The man was in his late twenties now, nearly twelve years of being someone who'd had his brand everywhere. Why some people would want a Sylver Stallion cast dildo was somewhat beyond her, despite the feeling that was 'authentic' to the Huntsman._

_She let her thoughts go to a wholly unsafe direction. If her client would get something like that, a deal of such a nature…_

_It would need to be vetted. She'd have to take measures, putting her hands on Saphron's little brother, because who else would she be able to trust to take accurate measurements, hmmm?_

_A thank you blowjob, maybe something more… Yeah, she'd have to test quality too, if there was going to be a mould made of his manhood. Miss Umbra would probably flay her alive for such an offer, but with how the guy had just made her react…_

" _Geeze, stop looking at it like you want to devour it, Adel. You're acting like you've got an itch that you can't scratch."_

_Saphron didn't know what it was like to be not drunk, to be sober and to know that you've got a hot guy at your disposal for meetings and stuff. Saphron was gay, so she'd probably not feel that rush of energetic thoughts at the sight of a cute-looking fellow._

" _I can't. My job makes it so that mom keeps her home and that dad can take it easier. He's gone for a lot of the time, you know?"_

_Saphron gave an empathic sound, as Adelheid looked at her with a look of understanding where Saphron was coming from. Even if she'd like to give the brother a test drive, she'd have to think of the consequences. "Well, I've got us an invitation to a social event, where we can socialize."_

" _Wear a chastity belt, Adelheid. Wouldn't want mama to get mad at you again."_

_Her friend nudged her, and they departed from their little bit of adult shopping. She didn't even get mad for the tease, knowing that Saphron just meant well._

_They'd come home with six new dresses for Saphron and a set of lingerie for each of them. Blue for her, black for Saphron._

_That card had been a godsent for her budget._

She heard the door open and then looked up, spotting the tall man standing in the door opening, a tray with something light on it. Cucumber slices with some sort of pate. The man had been trying to keep them well-fed, as he stepped through the door and then set it down on the plate.

"The young Master will be coming in an hour's time. Do eat something before your appointment, it would be a waste to go there hungry and malnourished."

The man's habits were a little queer, but there was always something that he made for them. The man seemed to have a great culinary talent, as the liverwurst that she'd tasted at her first night had been exquisite, the man serving the stuff really well. He should've been a chef, rather than a Huntsman with how he could just make such delicacies.

She munched on some of the cucumber slices with liver pâté, as she typed in several of the other business proposals, before sending the file to Miss Umbra. The woman had demanded weekly progress reports, so she wouldn't be tardy with those, as her job did depend on keeping both her client as well as the one who paid the bills happy.

She hadn't been sleeping very well lately though. Saphron had joined her in bed a few more times when the nightmares had been growing stronger for the other woman and she'd slept well. Waking up next to her best friend had been awkward, Saphron having managed to somehow always land up being hugged by her, but it was pleasant.

' _If only the dreams would stop.'_

Dreams where she was pressed against the bed, whimpering and moaning, her buttocks smacked and told that she was a good girl, that she was going to be  _his_  good girl. Kinky little whispers in her ear, telling her of how good it would feel to be finally allowed to orgasm.

' _Curse my preference for men who look like they'd be able to... Oof.'_

The toy had been a godsend for those moments when she'd have time to take care of the need. She might just have a teensy problem with alcohol, but it would be fine if she didn't have those thoughts that were sinful and crude about the young man. That she hadn't been able to resist whispering softly to have him show her whose little bitch she was... well, that was just a secret between her and her pillow, right?

"Hey there, big sis."

The voice of the young man who was her client drifted to her ears, looking at her screen to see that she'd barely been typing, distracted by the thoughts through her mind. Watching him as he hugged his big sister, whose smile was a little warmer as she hugged him.

"Hello there, Jaune."

Saphron smiled, as Adelheid watched her look at his face. She had been concerned, worried that her father had been raping her little brother too. It was not something that she'd fault the guy for hiding.

"Can we talk for a bit? In private?"

Adelheid returned her attention to the work, trying to ignore the burning sensation between her legs. She'd been feeling that heat and the unpleasantness of the warmth for a while now.

' _I should get to the hospital sometime…'_

She might've caught something from those Mistralian guys. She was constantly feeling the warmth, feeling that heat of need. It annoyed her and worried her, her eyes following the brother and sister as they absconded for a moment.

* * *

Saphron worried for her brother as he waited for her to open her room to him. She felt nervous, as she closed the door. He looked better than before, someone who probably would make a girl really happy one of those days.

"Saphron, did something happen in Argus when dad was there? You've been acting a little strange."

She felt a spike of fear go through her, as she saw those eyes look at her. Eyes that asked her why, eyes that bore the brunt of the abuse, and who had undoubtedly seen the man take his liberty with his body.

"Ren asked me a strange question a few days ago and- If something happened with dad and you, you can tell me, Saphron." She felt disgusted, as she looked at him.

He was kinder than she deserved. Even if he was stained by dad's hands, he still maintained that good nature. She paused and then sighed deeply. It wasn't good to lie to him.

"Dad and Miss Umbra had a  _disagreement."_

She  _couldn't_  say it to him. She didn't think she could even admit it aloud to her little brother. The woman had been his friend, one of the few people he'd talked to a lot. It would crush him.

"I- Jaune…"

She trailed off, looking into his eyes with a pleading look. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to  _do_. She wasn't sure how to even broach the subject… But she  _could_  talk about herself. It wasn't right, it  _hurt_ , but she could talk about  _herself._

She felt his arms wrap around her and it was sweet, it was gentle and it was a hug. A hug that she felt comforting her, making her feel that splash of warmth go through her cool heart and make her feel even better.

"You remember Terra's ex-partner, right? The one who put Adrian in her before she met me."

She spoke with a tiny voice, feeling far less secure than she did, knowing that she'd remember it all. She shivered and shuddered at the feeling, something warm and manly exploding inside her, a guttural sound as her partner laughed at how she'd came, she'd just been the  _nanny_ , the  _lesbian_  who didn't know she was taking a dick.

"I've never met him, but-"

She felt safe, as she hugged him even tighter.

"He  _raped_  me, Jaune. They fed me drunk and- and he did that."

She trusted her brother, she trusted him more than her sisters. They didn't want to know that daddy had been raping their brother. They wouldn't understand.

An icy cold wrapped around her and she could feel his hug grow stronger, as he exhaled softly.

"Oh,  _Saphron_."

She could see the skin fade in colour, only bone-skin pallid skin remaining, as eyes lost their blue colour, something in their depths changing. Strength and power and a livid rage, as his finger brushed over her cheek. "You're one of the  _best_  people I know." A comforting word, as his pale fingers brushed over her cheek.

"You don't  _deserve_  that."

Those eyes looked merciless and cold, red and black contrasting together, as they beheld her. The eyes of the strong, the eyes that belonged to her Mama as well, a faint flicker of something and similar facial features taking on the shape of this.

A low rush going through her, as she looked at him. "I'm  _dirtied_ , Jaune. They  _took_  me and treated me as a  _pet_." It hurt, she hurt so much and she wanted to see Terra  _plead_  for mercy. She wanted to see that bitch feel the pain.

"You're not dirty at all, Saphron. No, this is just something bad that happened. It will all be okay."

He sounded so sure of it, and she pushed herself closer, smelling the cologne that he wore. She felt her heartbeat pick up a little, as she felt the cold fingers brush through her hair. It was such a warm feeling inside her, and she noticed that she was crying, feeling the emotions explode inside her.

' _You're so kind…'_

"Do you want them  _dead?"_

A savage, vindictive feeling inside her told her yes, but her mouth did not speak it. She didn't want her brother to stain his hands, as she sighed softly. She nuzzled against him like he'd done to her when he was younger. It felt nice.

"Mama asked the same thing. I want them to  _suffer_ , I want them to…"

She sighed, her eyes looking into his own.

"It hurts, Jaune. It hurts  _so_  much. I just wanted to be  _loved_."

He nodded softly, as she hugged him even more tightly. He was safe and kind. She felt like he'd protect her from everything, as his fingers held her head.

"It's okay. Mama is there to help us. I'm not going to give up on my big sister Saphron, so you'll be safe."

She looked at him, her blue eyes meeting the crimson ones that looked right into hers. They didn't look unkind, yet there was that brief threat that ran through them that made her feel a flash of danger. She smiled, feeling a surging of hope through her body.

' _You are the little sunshine in our life, Jaune.'_

"You should keep Adel safe too. She's not as strong as she looks."

She could at least place the seeds in the ground, seeing whether they'd sprout. Adelheid needed someone she could hold on to, to keep her grounded. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He looked sickly, with his skin so pale and his eyes the colour of red wine, but he looked at her with that warmth and she just felt her heart pouring heat into him.

"You adopted her as a sister, didn't you? I'll be there to defend all of my sisters."

Colour slowly returned to his skin, warmth blossoming once more as his features turned healthy once more. She felt a little colder, but she knew that he meant well. He was a little brother, but he was her big strong brother now.

"You  _better_. I'm…"

She paused herself, mid-sentence. She wasn't sure whether her brother would be willing to listen to her request, knowing that she'd just admitted to him that she'd been raped.

' _He's kind. He'll let her suffer…'_

Terra  _deserved_  it. She deserved everything of it for lying to her. Her little brother would do as she asked, because he loved her. He'd be the one to protect them, she knew. Terra would  _pay_  for what she did to her.

' _No matter how long it'll take, I'll make sure that you'll get what you deserve, Terra.'_

A light knocking on the door, as Jaune let go of her and walked to the door. Saphron could spot Adelheid there, as she looked a little flushed.

"We've got to get going in fifteen minutes, before the rush comes in for the evening, Jaune."

Saphron met her gaze and she looked at Jaune for a moment and gave a little waggle with the eyebrows and a smile. Adelheid wouldn't know what that meant, but she would when she got home.

' _Alright… I guess it's time to watch that soap opera again…'_

She wanted to find out how it'd end. Maybe Parakeet would make out with Buraun.

* * *

He followed behind Adelheid, his mind still reeling with the thought of Saphron being  _raped_. He'd shown his ugly side to his sister, feeling the darkness wrap around him and turn the flame into a little spec of light in a sea of darkness, his eyes having stared into his sister's and seen the craving for something that could be called  _justice_.

Terra Cotta had never really been someone that he'd spoken with much. She was someone who didn't seem to bother with such things, throwing herself into the relationship…

' _So, you thought you could hurt my sister…'_

Anger rose inside him at that thought. He had seven sisters, more than most people ever had, but he would not be someone who was disloyal to his sisters. Adelheid was someone who didn't compromise on things when it came to being his sister's friend.

She struck a somewhat more petite silhouette, his eyes lingering a little on her, noticing that she seemed to walk a pace that was uneven. He worried about her, and so he asked.

"Are you alright?"

She paused, looking at him and smiled. She wasn't a bad woman, he guessed. A little open and free at times, but that just reminded him of his twin sisters. They were free and a bit crass too, but would mellow out a little when they got older, he hoped.

"I'm fine, Mister Arc."

He smiled at her and she looked a little uncertain, her blue eyes looking into his own for a moment. She didn't look very fine, a hint of worry in her features. As they descended the stairs, he could hear her exhale softly.

"If we need to cancel, it's okay. You are  _allowed_  to be sick."

The softness of the eyes that shone with that hint of vibrant life and a smile on her lips, as she poked his chest.

"You're not getting out of this appointment this easily, Jaune. Nope, we're going to the event and you're going to schmooze up to some people. Everyone should know how important Jaune Arc will be to the world in five to ten years… Yep."

He supposed he could do that, yes. She was after all someone who didn't seem to be bothered by such things.

"I'm glad you're the one who's getting to be my publisher. Thank you."

She smirked, her shirt still stained with some coffee stains. She should probably get something else on. That wasn't a good look for her, he guessed. Rouge always paid good attention to how she looked, but Violet had always known the best combinations.

"Thank you. I need to get dressed for tonight, but please… Make yourself comfortable."

Saphron pinched her bottom and Adelheid gave a hiss of pain and annoyance. Saphron grinned and passed by, Adelheid's tone more suffering than annoyed.

" _You_ , keep your hands to yourself. I don't need bruises."

His big sister smiled. Seeing the friendship between the two women was something that made him smile a little more, knowing that those two had hit it off well.

"But what if I want to give you bruises, lil' Sis?"

Adelheid looked at him after Saphron had said that before she winked at him, wrapping her arms around him. It was warm and not forceful, as Adelheid leaned against him. She smelled like coffee and perhaps a little bit of aspirin.

"Sorry, your brother's the only guy for me. He's the man I like, y'know? Big, strong, hunky…"

She was just joking, he knew, but Saphron's mouth fell open, Adelheid turning back and giving her a look. She stuck her tongue out in a childish way before she spoke up.

"Nope, now he's mine. I'm going to pimp him out like a used hooker to a lot of dirty old men and women."

He hoped that it was a joke, Saphron's snort of laughter coming a moment afterwards, as Adelheid patted him on the shoulder. She was professional, but not against a spot of joking about.

"Now, you almost had me with that confession. What would Mama think of that, hmm?"

Adelheid frowned at his sister. She gave a sharp look at Saphron, who smirked in her smug manner.

"It's  _still_  my job, Saph. Don't take my job away."

Saphron's face sobered a little, looking at him. "We need to have a talk later, Adel. Sister talk, because… Yeah." She sent him a look, which Adelheid seemed to understand, letting go of him. It hadn't been too bad, Adelheid just teasing his sister.

He'd heard way worse from some of his other sisters. The twins especially were rowdy when they were up in a buzz about something. Hearing them call Saphron a 'cold-faced cunt muncher' to her face hadn't been the nicest. They were the crudest sisters amongst the bunch, though Azora could also make a few rude remarks that'd always hit the worst spot.

"I should get myself prepared. Have Tyrian drive the car out and we'll be on our way."

Adelheid said, as she got up, the portable laptop already somehow scrounged up from the place it'd stood at, put away. The casual set of clothing, the jogging pants and the loose shirt were replaced ten minutes later with a nice set of business casual pants and a white blouse that buttoned at the front, a jacket that had been dry-cleaned and made to look perfect.

"Sooo… How'd I make the professional look go, champ? Good enough to take out on a date?"

The woman's eyes were daring him, her gaze kept at him as she looked boldly into his eyes. He answered truthfully though.

"I'd date you in a heartbeat, but you're already claimed by my sister. I don't take my sister's toys."

Adelheid's face showed a small frown but she playfully bumped her knuckles against his shoulder.

"Feel free to make use of her whilst you're with her. She'll need a strong stiff hand around her throat to remind her whose little bitch she is. All big sis Saphron's, yep."

Adelheid gave a look at Saphron that was lukewarm in its nature, before she looked at him. There was a look of nervousness in those eyes as she glanced between Saphron and him.

"Professional, right? You don't mind the jokes, do you?"

He shook his head. It was just banter. Saphron had been someone who liked people easily, and Adelheid was a little like the twins. It wasn't bad having two people who could poke some fun at each other.

"It's adorable, 'big sis'."

She bit her lip, looking at him with a look, tongue sliding over her lips. There was a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Keep at it, Arc, and I'll have to tell my mother that I've been forced into slavery by the Arc family's brother and sister duo. And then you'll have to tell your mother about adopting little ol' me."

That would be a funny sight. His mother would probably roll her eyes and mumble something about not wanting to have another weird member of the family, before his other sisters would start grilling Adelheid on all those little details about her sex life…

Not that Adelheid saw him as anything desirable, of course. He was just her client and not some sort of irresistible prospect.

"My, should I buy you a collar and a leash?"

Saphron teased as Adelheid growled at her with a playful growl.

"Do that, Saphron Arc, and you'll feel Blau boots hit your darn sexy ass as a percussive instrument."

Embarrassment from Adelheid was expected, as she smiled nevertheless.

"But that isn't a  _bad_  thought. Do you want to wear a collar and have me hold your leash, Jaune?"

He thought back to Saphron, who'd been experiencing something like that, her marriage with Terra being… not optimal. He looked into Adelheid's eyes, and she took a step backwards, swallowing. He stepped closer, as the darkness inside him made those dark feelings swell. His fingers grabbed her neck and he brought her closer.

Her breathing was faster and a flush was on her cheeks as he pulled her closer, her hands on his wrist.

"Who said that  _you_  wouldn't be wearing a collar, hmmm?"

A low whisper of a voice, as Adelheid looked at him and then swallowed, the feeling of her swallow under his handpalm something that seemed to last.

"Mama said that I would not serve anyone… So I guess you'll be serving us, 'big sis'."

Adelheid's cheeks were red, as his hand left her cheeks. She stared at him, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. She smelled delightful, like a slice of rich chocolate cake, his fingers tightening a little. She swallowed and her eyes went wide, her breathing picking up as she just watched.

"But no, that  _isn't_  going to happen."

He patted her on the shoulder after letting go of her throat with his other hand, seemingly snapping her out of her daze. She blushed a deep red colour. It looked good on her, he thought.

"You're my publisher and mama said that you should be on your best behaviour."

She stared at him for a moment, before she snapped to attention fully.

"Yes, I should…"

She shuddered, her eyes looking at him with a challenging grin growing on her features. She was a little twitchy, he noticed, but that might just be the nervousness.

"Time to wow some women and men, Jaune. Let's make em all see what a  _wonderful_  guy you are. Ooh, but first, I need to go to the toilet. I'll be back in a minute or three."

He could put his trust in her. She meant well.

* * *

"And? How was your hot night with my little brother?"

Saphron had been waiting for them to get home. Adelheid looked at her with eyes that looked baleful, her lips pressed thinly together. A look that showed some anger and irritation and a little hint of something more before the door to the bedroom was opened and the hand beckoned her to get in.

"Like a fucking piece of meat in front of sharks, Saph. You wouldn't  _believe_  how many people just… Urgh. This makes my job  _harder,_  you know?"

The business jacket came off and the blouse was strained by Adelheid's chest. Saphron mentally drizzled some chocolate syrup on that chest and went through the process of licking it off.

' _Shame that she's not into that kind of thing…'_

"So, was he a good boy, or do I need to tell him to behave better?"

She teased, Adelheid giving a long-suffering sigh. The blouse came off and the bra she wore was visible. It had been a good choice, Saphron knew. Nice and fitting.

"He acted fine. Humble, a little self-effacing. He kept his answers generic, not answering much aside from the fact that his team is from Mistral mostly. He's not...  _Damn_  it Saph, he's keeping the secret that Pyrrha  _freaking_  NIKOS is on his team as his partner a secret."

Saphron blinked. "She's a nice girl, but does that really have anything to do with him keeping a secret?"

Adelheid looked at her as if she was mad. Saphron figured she might as well be. Adelheid groaned, stripping the pants off. "I'm heading to the shower. But your brother's a danger to my chastity, especially after that little warm-up before we left. He was all 'Don't stray too far from me, who knows what might happen?' and I just...  _Fuck._  Gods, if I didn't..."

Saphron smirked, getting up and trailing after her friend. The door to the bathroom opened and she entered after her, spotting a little entry there.

"Ooh, he was like 'don't go too far from me, I've got to keep you safe', right?"

Her little brother could be so protective of his sisters. Saphron knew that she had to ask him outright, but...

' _He loves us all. He doesn't want us to hurt, and that's why he's silent about what dad did to him.'_

"Saphron, he's like a piece of meat hung in front of me and I'm a very hungry tiger. I'm going to push for some advertisements with him in it for the next month or so, if I can get things done properly with the production company. They had  _champagne_. I had to fob it off as being supportive of my client by not drinking... it was  _Dom Valignon!_  That stuff's good!"

Saphron smiled, as she saw her friend hop under the shower. Adelheid might have a little problem with drinking, but she was a good friend.

"How about you come to my room after the shower? Let's have a chat, shall we?"

Adelheid made a sound of assent, as a hand reached for the sponge. Saphron didn't mind handing it to her, the other blonde woman's fingers snatching it from her.

"No peeking, you crazy older sister."

Adelheid's voice was teasing, and Saphron smiled, shaking her head.

"I'll get the lube and the toys out, lil' sis. You're gonna get Arc'd."

The snort from the other woman showed what she thought of that, as Saphron left the room. She was half-tempted to just get the lube and the toys out and just lay them on the bed for Adelheid to see, but that would've been a little mean-spirited.

She dressed in one of the nightgowns and got herself comfortable in bed, waiting for her night-time visitor. Sure, she wasn't going to do anything that Adelheid wouldn't want to, but it was nice to have a friend with which she could just chat about stuff rather than be too serious about everything.

Adelheid entered, wearing a nice set of pyjama's that made her look somewhat sisterly. It covered enough and showed rather little, Adelheid's eyes catching sight of her. She opened the bed for Adelheid, parting the covers, her friend getting in. It had been something that they'd started to do. Adelheid didn't complain about it, nor did she complain about Adelheid's sleep-talking.

It felt nice to have a friend with whom she could just talk about things. It wasn't like there was much of an age difference between the two of them, and they'd just clicked.

' _Oh, Jaune would love you.'_

It was a thrilling thought. A thought that probably wouldn't be happening, but she could keep the hope going.

"So, big sis... What do you want to know?"

She grinned, looking at her friend's face. Adelheid had that beauty that she knew well in her facial features, her tongue licking over her lips. Definitely  _hot_  for her standards, but not too much for that sort of thing, sadly.

"Spill the details! After your carriage arrived, what happened? Did they just leap at him like a pack of starving dogs?"

Adelheid snorted before she started to tell the tale of the events of this evening's events, Saphron settling herself in more comfortably in the bed.

* * *

He held himself carefully on the surface, trying to affect himself with that disposition of a king, someone who was in control and never to be ruffled. He could feel the pinch as one of the older women passed him by, his facial muscles barely twitching as that pinch had  _hurt_ , his eyes finding Adelheid, who was currently standing nearly three meters away, talking and gesturing, her face immediately set in a manner that was jovial and kind.

He could feel her annoyance, as her eyes found his own and he gave her a light smile. He wasn't going anywhere out from that circle that he'd assigned around her, because she was his publisher and she should be kept safe. It might be silly, but his sister had told him about her needing some support.

' _I'll make sure that you're safe.'_

Adelheid was a young woman in the prime of her life, fit and with that attitude that made him smile a little. She was cheeky and popular, reminding him a little of Saphron every time she spoke up. It might be their closeness as friends and 'adopted sisters', but there was an uncertainty in Adelheid that he had not noticed in his sister.

She looked like she was trying to restrain how she really was in order to make him happy. He had seen it in Weiss as well. She was much happier when she was with him than she was around others.

"Mister Arc here has  _great_  prospects."

Her voice was calm and business-like, the smile on her lips professional, as she indicated for him to join them. He joined, standing next to Adelheid, the faint smile on his lips there as he looked at the people she was talking with. Older people, decked out in clothing that looked much fancier than what she wore, there being some gold thread woven into the dress of one and a platinum set of cufflinks shimmering on the sleeve of one of the men.

"I'm just trying to do my best for the people of this world."

He deflected the praise, as Adelheid gave him a look that was as kind as it could be.

"Humble, Miss Blau. You seem to have gotten quite the talent under your care. Be careful, you might find him stolen away from you by someone with fewer scruples..."

Adelheid's face didn't change much, yet her lips curved into a smile that was a touch lighter.

"Mister Arc is my client, Miss Mondriaan, I wouldn't be so rude as to claim him as mine solely through backdoor deals..."

He smiled shyly, knowing that it would be the best option for this setting. He was there to be introduced, to be shown off and to know what the options were. Some of these people were media influencers behind the scenes, as they paraded their little prized Huntsmen around.

"Oh,  _hello_  there."

The perfume hit his nostrils first before the presence was noticed, Adelheid making a face that she couldn't hide showing disgust, a hand brushing over his side.

"I see that Adelheid's managed to let the bottle rest a little... The name's Artemis Manilla, a pleasure..."

Dark green eyes and hair that was a deep brown colour, like the tree bark in some parts of the park came to his eyes, the woman's eyes meeting his for a moment as a finger stroked over his chest. Behind her stood a young woman, dressed in a conservative dress with some sort of crest worked into the cloth with different stitching.

"Ah, eh... Jaune Arc. Adelheid's my publisher..."

He tried to look unassuming, trying to make himself just look non-threatening. It was best to not show one's hand during a game at least for the opening.

"A  _pleasure_  to  _meet_  you, Mister Arc."

The cleavage of the woman was deep and showed more than he'd like to see. He didn't like the tattoo on her collarbone either, a Mistralian symbol that he didn't know how to read, nor did he really like the look that the woman had in her eyes when she looked at him.

"This is my client, Sabrina Marsh."

He let his gaze go over the young woman, the haircut needing some additional touches. Black hair in that ponytail-like style... yeah, he was not a fan. Adelheid had suggested that he go see a hairstylist, but he'd rather wanted to grow it out a little. Stormy greyish blue eyes looked at him with an inquisitive look, the conservative dress that the young Huntress wore making her look distinguished.

' _She looks haughty.'_

"Hello Sabrina."

He went with a smile and extended a hand in order to shake it. Huntsmen should be able to shake hands, he guessed, but it merely stood out. The look in Sabrina's pinkish-blue eyes was dull as she looked at the hand.

"Not a fan of handshakes? Ah, okay. The name's Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet and my mom loves it... I  _guess?_  She married my dad, so I guess she did."

He saw the dismissal in those eyes, as Artemis pushed past him, her client passing him by too, Artemis starting to chat with one of the people. He watched Sabrina's face show little emotion. Adelheid didn't look so very great, her features turning a shade paler as she started to continue her talk with the woman, whose attention was claimed by the newly arrived Artemis.

' _That just isn't right...'_

He could see Adelheid's face fall, as Artemis claimed the attention of the clients. He leaned to her and whispered in her ear whether they should move, Adelheid giving a light nod of the head. There were more people around at this party, and he was sure that they could do something more than to listen to a woman who obviously didn't really think that positively of him.

"Say, Arc, with who are you partnered?"

The question came before they could make their excuses, as he rested his gaze on Artemis, a faint smile on his lips at the thought of Pyrrha.

"We can't forget the marketing potential of your partner, right? Sabrina here is partnered with Katrick Moss, a fine and upcoming young Huntsman."

He'd been vague about his partner, since he had to sell himself. A boyish smile on his lips, as he tried to make his statement as generic as possible. He didn't want to put Pyrrha in the headlights, because she'd not like that too much. It was just like Ren with his status as an ex-Yakuza. If nobody asked, well, he shouldn't tell.

"Ah, she's really not someone who's much for the spotlight. She's the type who likes to sit and read, maybe play a game or two with my teammates. They're really great teammates."

He knew that Pyrrha was the type to do good for people around her, rather than to be some ideal to aspire to. The pressure had gotten too much for Weiss as well, and now with Pyrrha... He felt bad for her.

The ache of his arm wasn't as bad as it had been before, his eyes meeting Sabrina's for an instant and seeing the cool distaste within them. He could feel something similar emerge inside him, a dark foreboding feeling slipping into him.

"A pity. Adelheid knows a lot about what it is like to make herself look pretty, so perhaps she could make sure that your partner shines as much as she does when there's a bottle or three of moonshine in her system and a dubious partner with her in bed, like it  _somehow_  always happens."

He could feel the anger inside Adelheid's eyes as she kept herself contained. That just wouldn't do. He could see the distasteful looks from the other guests to this fancy gathering, looking at Adelheid as if she was someone who didn't have the right to be here with them.

"She  _knows_  what she's doing, I think."

Artemis let her fingers dip into a pocket, pulling out a card and holding it out to him.

"If you  _ever_  feel like you need another chance at something better, Mister Arc."

He looked at the business card, taking it and then tucking it away. Making a scene would not advance his cause in the slightest, but Adelheid would be better off with careful handling of this.

"I'll be sure to give you a call if I have the desire for something better, Miss Manilla."

He could see the expression on Adelheid's face fall, as he smiled at the other publisher and the Huntress that she was publishing, laying a hand on Adelheid's shoulder. If Saphron thought she was like a sister, he'd support his big sister.

"They always say that you should try some store-bought hamburger once in your life, when you're used to eating fine steak. If I ever want to try a hamburger, I'll give you a call. Adelheid, do you think you can do the introductions to that person? I'm not sure, but-"

She nodded, as he steered her in the right direction, leaving the two behind. Adelheid didn't say a word, and Jaune hoped that she wasn't too mad about it, Adelheid's voice sounding chipper and enthusiastic as an older woman was addressed with a cheery 'Hello there, Miss Chocomint!' before the woman started to gush about how nice he looked.

On the trip back, Adelheid was looking out of the window, the gathering having been an hour and a half, but it had been tense ever since he'd steered her out of the danger zone.

"I'm sorry, Adel."

She looked at him, Tyrian changing gears. The car slowed a little as the traffic in the lane seemed to slow down. Adelheid looked at him and was quiet.

"She was a friend of mine, not so long ago. I would've called her a best friend, but she'd..."

He could feel some dark emotions from her, as he looked at her.

"She graduated a few months before me. Seeing her was just..."

He could understand that. He went for a smile as he watched her expression. "I would do it again. Saphron's my big sister and she sees you as her little sister, so... I'll  _keep_  you  _safe,_  Adelheid."

Her gaze turned away and he laid a hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond, but he could see her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes looked a little damp and he could feel something inside him whisper that she was ripe for the final push into darkness.

"I'm your publisher... I shouldn't get too personal with my client. Sabrina Marsh has a lot of potential. I saw the advertisements for her already skittering over the net, she hasn't been idle for a moment." He rubbed over that shoulder, smiling at her.

"You're the best. Mama would not select someone who has a trashy tattoo on her skin."

Adelheid's reflection showed a slight smile, her head turning around after a moment.

"Let's not mention  _that_  comment about my earlier indiscretions to Miss Umbra, okay?"

He wouldn't mention it to mama. Mama was someone who was a little old-fashioned in her thoughts at times. Adelheid was a nice woman and she deserved to do a good job, unbothered by people who didn't have the best intentions for her.

"Of course. Big sis Adel needs to be kept safe!" He smiled and Adelheid gave a soft sigh.

"If it was that easy, I'd just..."

He knew what she meant. She'd declined the champagne because she had been trying to set a good example. Jaune could see someone who cared a lot for others in her.

* * *

Adelheid knew that she was in trouble the moment that Saphron started to poke and prod at her story. The look on her adopted older sister's face was something that she felt inspire a dash of dread inside her, as she knew that she hadn't really told too much of what happened.

"Soo... Did you kiss my little brother? Come on, I know something's up, you look like you just swallowed a lemon."

It might not be inaccurate to say something like that, but Saphron was someone who would needle her until she got her way. Saphron was the type of woman who would go to the extreme to make sure that her friends were okay. It was nice of her, but thinking about what Artemis represented...

' _He shouldn't have kissed me. She blames me, I didn't even know.'_

"No, I ran into an old friend..."

Saphron's expression changed a little, raising her eyebrow just a touch. That was the look of someone inquiring whether it'd been an old flame or not.

"No, not the good kind. Her boyfriend kissed me when I was drunk and wanted to do stuff..."

He hadn't been her type, but he'd certainly thought that she was his type. The advances had become more of a nuisance, and Artemis had blown up at her. It hadn't been fair that she'd been blamed for Artemis' ex-boyfriend's obsession.

"Ah, that kind. Damn, you've got shit luck there."

Adelheid nodded. The bitch had offered Jaune a business card with a suggestion that he upgrade to her. She'd been hired to make sure that Jaune was someone who'd be making pussies wet and guys blush! Well, she was blushing sometimes and there was that whole thought about him just stirring her up.

' _Hmm...'_

"You're looking like you've got a naughty thought there, Adel." Saphron said and Adelheid snapped back to attention.

"Hey, you have a brother who looks like he's going to be a heartthrob. He was all chivalrous and stuff. Said to the lady herself that he'd rather go for a fine steak than some bargain buy burger." Saphron snorted softly with amused laughter, no doubt imagining that already.

"Yeah, I found it funny too. What'd you feed him, charm fodder or something? Eesh."

Saphron smiled softly, as a gush of warmth ran through her lower body. The thought of the charming young man here in the bed with her and Saphron just made her feel the warmth shoot through her.

"No, just a lot of cat food."

Adelheid stared, Saphron looking completely serious for a few seconds before she burst into laughter.

"No, of  _course_  not. We're not the best-off, but we make do. You should meet mom sometime, she's got this amazing casserole recipe that just makes you feel like you're full."

Adelheid pursed her lips. That wouldn't be too bad, she supposed. She could meet the family. It'd be nice to invite Jaune as well, though...

' _Hmm...'_

"I'd love to meet her sometime. How about we get an appointment for a meeting or something set up? I'd love to meet the woman who made big sis pop into the world."

Jaune was going to be a star, and she knew that Saphron might need some support from her lil' sis Adelheid, yep.

' _I need a drink...'_

Everything would be a lot easier with a drink in her. She'd not be worrying about stupid cunts who couldn't take the fact that Adelheid Blau was a hot piece of property.

' _And a big hard dick or two...'_

Her hand went to stroke over her groin, her lips pushing into a little smile as she brushed over the front, her mind already thinking about some of the dreams that she'd had. It'd been a sensual little tryst, and her body had woken up half-smushed against Saphron, whose amused eyes had taunted her with the fact that she'd probably been mumbling.

' _God, I need something to take the edge off...'_

"Addie? Hey, Adel?"

Saphron was calling for her attention and Adelheid realized that her nipples probably could cut through steel with how hard they were. Her finger was half-inside her already and she'd started to grope herself.

"Not that I  _mind_ , but you eh... Are you okay?"

Adelheid pouted a little, her gaze looking at her friend accusingly. She was  _not_  okay. She'd not had a drink or sex for a few days. The closest contact she'd had with a guy was when Jaune had helped her into the car. Right now, her nipples were like the mountain peaks of a burning volcano.

"No, I'm  _not."_

She'd had  _dreams_. Dreams that were naughty and sensual, dreams that left her panting in the morning, feeling the ache between her legs. Today had just reinforced that little feeling. First the little get-together at the airport and those caring eyes just looking into her own, then Saphron dropping her own little bombshell on her...

' _Gods, if Miss Umbra finds out I'm out on my ass.'_

She had to keep herself controlled, but that was feeling a little tougher with earlier events. It had been  _nice_  to see him leap to her defence. She wasn't going to deny that she felt an  _attraction_. Guys who were caring and yet strict with her just made her feel like she wanted to  _do_  things for them.

"I'm going to go to bed and... Yeah,  _sleep_.  _Alone_."

Saphron's smirk was cruel and sisterly as she poked her in the side, licking her lips slowly. Adelheid disliked ever feeling so close to the woman as now, because she knew that Saphron was just ramping up for the kill shot.

"Sure that you don't want a plus-one?"

She growled at her friend and nudged her right back, Saphron's smirk teasing and not in the slightest bit serious. She felt dirty as she got herself out of Saphron's bed, stumbling to the door.

"I'll be fine."

She pushed open the door to her own bedroom and threw herself on the bed, hearing the bleep of her Scroll notify that she'd received a call. She pulled it out, seeing the face of the guy who just made her nearly masturbate. She pressed the button, calling him back.

She was in her nightclothes and so was he. She could see the features in the half-darkness of the night as he smiled at her.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you were feeling alright."

' _Fuck.'_

Her heartbeat started to pound a little more, those darkened features giving that little edge of mysteriousness to his body.

"I'm fine, Mister Arc."

She tried to be formal, setting the Scroll on the pillow beside her. She felt nothing but the ache as she let her fingers grope and squeeze, a sensual hum coming from her lips at the feeling.

' _Damn, I'm-_ '

He looked at her with that look and she felt herself swearing internally. Her pussy was already drenched and he just gave her that look.

"We're going to the hospital to get you tested. I'm concerned for you, and I don't want you to end up sick because of sex. Health is very important and I don't want you to regret it later."

This just wasn't  _fair_. This was  _unfair_  and it sucked. He looked at her as if she was some naughty schoolgirl and he was the big bad teacher who was going to bed her over his desk and give her a D on her inner workings exam.

"I'm not-"

A narrowing of those eyes and those blue eyes looking a little fiercer. She shivered a little under that gaze.

' _Oh yes, daddy… Give me that glare. I'm a bad girl and I need to be punished…'_

"You could become infertile or sick because of some stuff. My sister Violet said that it's good to get a periodic check-up, so I'll be there with you. You're my publisher, so you need to be healthy. I want you to be healthy."

The sentiment was nice. That he'd go with her to the hospital just to make sure that she'd be comfortable was more than she'd expected, but-

"That's nice but-"

Another of those looks, a glare that seemed to make her shy back a little. Gods, this was getting hard to resist. She might just have to invest in another electric friend for the need, if she was getting that look again.

"I won't let my sister's best friend be sick. You're helping her more than you think. Saphron was really bad after the death of Adrian and now she's getting better."

' _That's true.'_

The heat between her legs slowly started to fade, as she slowly simmered down, trying to find the pace again that could be called normal. She shouldn't be getting all hot and bothered about the guy she was supposed to be making into this next best thing.

"So, I'll  _make_  an appointment for  _you_. Let's go together, or you can take Saphron if that would feel better. Guys eh... We're not supposed to be there with girl stuff, Rouge always says."

She could take Saphron, she'd been meaning to… But if he was  _offering_ …

' _Well, this counts as engaging with my client too, I reckon…'_

"No, no, it's… It's fine, I can make my own appointments. I'm an adult, I'm-"

The sharp look at her was there. He was taking responsibility. She was weak against the look that was like a half-glare, telling her to stay put. This was harder to control, as her breathing picked up a little. She bit her lower lip, looking at him.

He looked a little older than her, just by his manner of appearance. With a bit of scruff and his hair just a touch shorter, he'd be just her type, but-

' _Keep it together…'_

"Sometimes, you've got to make sure that things are done  _for_  people. It's okay to let others help, Adelheid."

He smiled at her and she felt that weak feeling inside her. She could see the concern in his eyes, the honesty that told him that he was a man of his word. Just the type who'd see things through.

' _Help me for a bit and then... Well, I've got to pay you back, don't I? Oneesan's going to take great care of you, Jaune-kun...'_

Someone was added to the call and Saphron's face popped onto the screen. That distracted her good enough before she'd just take that long hard sh-

' _Okay, no bad thoughts whilst big sis is on the screen...'_

"Saph, I'm going to book an appointment for Adelheid at the hospital. Be a good sister for her and make sure that she's getting there on time."

The smirk on her friend's face was almost wicked, as the look came from the other woman's eyes. Her nipples were hard again as he looked at the two of them, the half-shadows of his dorm room making him look dark and mysterious.

' _Oh yes…'_

"Will do, lil' squirt. Should I ask Tyrian to take her to the docks so you both can go, or do you want me to take care of matters personally?"

Adelheid thought that it was great that he would do such a thing for her. It was pleasant to imagine the two of them to take care of her. She'd been tested once, but it'd been unpleasant.

"If you  _want_  me to be there, Adelheid, I  _will_  be."

' _Nah… I'd like it to be... Oof'_

It would be embarrassing and unpleasant, as she watched Saphron's expression. Saphron smiled softly at her, not giving her an option to respond yet.

' _Damn you and your sister!'_

"We'll be  _fine_ together, Mister Arc. Thank you for your concern."

He smiled at her, his sister giving her a wink. That smile did her in. Her finger pushed into her and she started to wriggle, as she watched the brother and sister. She could just imagine getting her hands on him, letting him feel her…

" _You_  take care of  _me_ , _I_  take care of  _you_. That's how it works."

She could already imagine him taking 'care' of her, slamming himself into her. The finger was joined by another, her breathing a little heavier.

"Hmm, going to take good care of me, are you? My, I don't think Miss Umbra would be pleased with you flirting with me, hmmm?"

It slipped out, as her finger wiggled and shifted inside her. He smiled at her and she felt a shiver pulse through her spine.

"She's more understanding than you think. I'm an Arc, and when I've given my word, I will  _keep_  it. You're part of the family now thanks to Saphron."

His sister smiled a little and her fingers started to pump, her eyes watching those shadowed features, her body twitching a little. She felt it come, she felt the need rise.

' _I'll be the part of your family that'll be getting you in bed, Jaune.'_

A notification, as someone interrupted. The caller ID appeared and she immediately pulled her fingers out, as coolness slid through her. This wasn't the time to jill off to the thought of hot and blonde and sexy.

' _Shit, it's the boss! Quick, look unflustered! Damn it, I was so CLOSE!'_

"Sorry, the boss is calling. Eh, I'll be back."

' _Shit, shit, shit!'_

She accepted the call, trying to look as if she was not flustered in the slightest, aware that the woman on the other end of the call was the one with the power to fire her and get a better replacement in her spot.

' _You don't fuck with the one paying your salary…'_

The woman was seated in a room that looked to be better-furnished than the other one she'd seen before, the hotel obviously different. The woman's pale and aristocratic features were set in a look that boded very much ill tidings for her.

"Miss  _Blau_."

' _Yep… Boss lady doesn't sound happy.'_

"I am calling to inquire how your first outing went with Jaune."

The question wasn't strange, the woman's eyes sharply peering at her with a look that sent shivers down her back. All the previous excitement had bled out of her as the young woman watched the woman raise a glass of something sparkly and decidedly alcoholic-looking, undoubtedly a very expensive and fine vintage, sipping it slowly.

" _Explain_ , Miss Blau,  _why_  he is taking you to the hospital for a test of sickness of your womanly parts. I most certainly  _did not_  expect that you would be requiring an appointment after what was supposed to be an  _introduction_..."

' _Whoops…'_

She cleared her throat, her eyes looking at the woman, trying to must herself to some standard that would meet the criteria of the woman who paid her wages. She had to talk and she didn't trust her voice.

"I didn't violate the terms of our contract, Miss Umbra! He was concerned, and I ran into an old friend, she insinuated a few things and-"

She was rambling now, she knew, but the woman's stern look made her feel the fear slip through her, as a cool smile curled those lips. There was something wicked about the woman's face as the eyes fixed her with a look that her mother would be hard-pressed to challenge in terms of sternness.

"He asked me whether it would be polite to offer you something like that, Miss Blau. Do not fear, he spoke to me about it earlier. It is a nice thing from him to think about your health, is it not?"

There was a tone of dismissal there, as the woman gave a maternal smile. That was a good smile! Boss lady didn't look like she was going to eat her up and spit her out!

' _Safe…'_

"It is good that you have not seen to your  _baser_  urges… Saphron is concerned for you as well, the poor dear."

The woman's faint praise for her being able to contain herself was something that she had not expected, the woman's smile giving her the creeps.

"Yes, Miss Umbra. Mister Arc said that he'd take me to go together with Saphron. He's a nice young man."

A soft laugh, as the woman seemed to find that amusing. Blue eyes met hers and she could feel as if something dark and terrible was looking at her, the lips showing teeth that had undoubtedly been treated with some sort of agent to make them as white as they were.

"Remember the  _terms_  of your contract, Miss Blau… I do  _not_  wish to read in the papers that you have been  _approached_  by an ex and engaged in something  _disgraceful_ …"

Adelheid swallowed heavily, as she nodded. She'd be good, and she knew that they just meant well. Miss Umbra had standards for her employees and Jaune was just a darn slice of sunshine and cute buttocks.

"Have a very pleasant night, Miss Blau."

The woman smiled, as the call disconnected and she was pushed into the call with her friend and her brother and currently subject of her working conditions.

"-course, she's just concerned for you as well. She's- ah, and she's back. Hey Adel! We're just talking about the details for our little get-together."

She smiled, as she felt the heat slowly return. Miss Umbra had cooled it, but she'd just… Yeah. An inspection of her nethers, fingers and toy-first.

' _They're good people. A best friend and a hunky client.'_

* * *

Salem strode through the room, the small glass of liquor in her hand carefully positioned to give the appearance that she was drinking, though there hardly was much about the vintage. It was not to her taste, nor was it in any way intriguing to her. The year had been better than most, but she remembered a wine that had been great, during the earlier years. A simple fruit juice from freshly imported Vacuan grapes might serve just as well for her palate.

" _My, this is truly exquisite."_

_A breeze slowly brushed over her pale hair, the alabaster skin barely tanned by the heat of the day, as a servant brought forth a chalice filled with the dark red liquid. She let the vineyard's best swirl around within the goblet, drinking from it. A fine taste, dry yet with a hint of the fruity flavour of the berries that had grown in this stretch of the world for ages. The poison was barely noticeable through the taste, yet she finished the goblet nevertheless._

" _A fine blend of wine and fruit, though I must comment that the poison was not very efficient."_

_Another woman would have been on the ground screaming as her internal organs started to shut down. Her gracious host was turning pale, the power within her having seized him in a bind of air and flame. The terrified screams were muted, as the servant slowly burned to a crisp._

" _You really should have paid more attention when I said that there would be no backstabbing... Poison in a goblet, what sort of queen do you take me for?"_

_There was no obvious answer, of course. The man's tongue was slowly being set aflame. One did not lie to one's queen of the world, the goddess that brought bounties to the world for the mortals to suffer..._

_She should have some of her associates bring some of the wine towards the castle. It wouldn't do for such a fine wine to be wasted upon the tongues of one not blessed with the power of magic._

"Lady Umbra, what a pleasant surprise!"

Jacques Schnee in all his graciousness appeared, his wife following behind him like a shadow. It was a public appearance for the woman, her eyes unfocused. Salem could smell the liquor on her breath, as the eyes looked hollowly at her.

' _Such a terrible waste of potential..._ '

The woman had been beautiful, once upon a time. A great beauty, one of the high risers of society with her father's company... truly squandered. It had been a consideration of hers before to bring the woman under her sway, yet she was glad that she had not. Drunkards were  _such_  animals.

A brief flash of the young woman who would be producing the success that Jaune had wished for came to mind, a faint expression of disgust ghosting below the skin, knowing that the woman was being  _good_  for the time being. Women should  _not_  overindulge and share their bodies with those who were not their husband.

' _Oh, if not for the blessing of being Saphron's friend and Jaune's aide to greatness...things would be a little different, Miss Blau.'_

It would  _all_  go according to plan, of course. Whether the young woman kept to the straight and narrow line or not was unimportant...

' _A lesson, my child...'_

Jaune would have to learn how to move through high society, through the pressures of the world that came with the job of being its divine monarch. A heavy burden, for  _most_. Not for the young man that she had infused with the power that held her above those on this world.

"Jacques, Willow... What a pleasure to meet with you."

The casual smile, the eagerness on the man's face as much a mask as his desire to be away from her as it was genuine. She brought with her offers, requests...  _business_. In her grand plan, Jacques Schnee was but a small grain of sand. Utterly  _unimportant_.

"It is a pleasure to see you again."

The drunken wife said, the smell of the alcoholic beverage increasing as the woman exhaled. Salem barely approved of the woman as she was now. Drunken women were the easiest to beguile, yet they held it as a crutch, a hint of something to lean against.

' _Disgusting.'_

The smile on her face was as fake as the smiles on her two acquaintances. She spoke a few words on the business side of things, Jacques excusing himself. She wondered how long he would last. Not very long, she would imagine.

' _Now...'_

"How are your daughters, Willow?"

A smile on her lips as she showed some interest, the two young women barely a registered name on her mind. The youngest was a singer and but a touch more important than her father, serving as a willing courtesan for her boy.

"Very well, thank you. My eldest daughter serves as a Specialist in Atlas' proud Specialist corps and my youngest has ceased her career as a singer to become a Huntress at Beacon Academy."

The woman's gaze was unfocused, the stylist who had done the woman's hair having ensured that there was not a strand out of place. The liquor was thrown back and the woman paused for a second to gather herself again.

"My godson speaks highly of your youngest daughter's talent as a Huntress."

Intrigue wasn't sowed within a day. She would toy with the woman as a moment of enjoyment... The main target of her interest was not here yet, and it would be a way to pass the time. Willow Schnee would be a problem for the history books, after she had planted those final germinating seeds...

_'A pity that your time on this world grows waning, my dear...'_

"Oh? What's she done now?"

The disinterest galled her as a mother herself. The woman's hand motioned for a server and the glass was downed halfway before it rested in her hands. Salem put the smile for polite conversation, steering the woman towards one of the corners, a soft smile that would charm most simpletons... or drunkards.

"Made an  _impression_."

The woman didn't seem to think much, as she drank more of the food.

"Your husband was  _quite_  irked when they were found in bed together..."

A hint of interest, a quirk of the lips that was common to the woman she remembered from before, a fading echo of what had once been a beauty, before the hollow eyes looked at her once more.

* * *

" _Willow Schnee, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

_Bright eyes that were a pale blue colour beheld her with that interest that faded not with the breath that she took, the young woman looking to be in the peak of health. A smile that slid onto her features, as her eyes still carried with her the light and liveliness of her youth._

_Disgusting, for her own eyes to see, yet the smile did not fade. The investment had been made and Nicholas would mine the Dust. She was not so foolish as to assume that the man would be double-crossing him._

" _A pleasure, my dear. You are very fetching."_

 _A compliment from her lips, as the beauty of the woman shone through. If she had a craving for being a deviant, she might have taken the woman to the bedchambers, yet she was most definitely_ _**not** _ _a deviant._

" _Thank you. I hope to find someone to share my life with soon. A man who will love me for who I am and who will let me be as free as I wished to be, like father is."_

_Salem could hardly be amused by the wishful fancy. She spotted the young Géle making eyes at the woman. Not a young man that she would approve of, but her claws did not need to dig into the woman much._

" _I'm just an older woman, my dear. Let's be friends, I'm sure Nicholas wouldn't mind us having a spot of girl-talk."_

_It had been interesting to pluck the woman's mind. It had been keen and honed, with an honesty that had been a refreshing start in the world. The boldness that the young woman had shown had been amusing, and Salem had to admit that it was entertaining to pluck at the strings of Atlesian etiquette. A miner's daughter whose Lien outstripped the old money still left..._

* * *

' _And how far you have fallen over the years, Willow.'_

The woman's life was fading, the beauty long-since lost under a cover of dust and alcohol. She had heard that the eldest daughter showed the sparks of passion that her mother had been known for in her youth, she had seen the look in the youngest daughter's eyes that showed that there was still that spark...

' _My...'_

The cruel urge to push the woman to the brink of madness was suppressed as she watched a flicker of emotion in those eyes. The woman that had once said so brightly of the foolishness of some of the rich showed herself, as another glass was fetched.

"I'll have to place a call, Willow."

It was impolite in the extreme, yet the woman would hardly care. There was no flame lit within her, and the General was still far-off. Selene Umbra was here as a courtesy to the ruling elite... Where she could bear witness to the eldest daughter that served as an attendant to the man.

The connection stabilized, and her eyes caught sight of his tired features. It should be around the late afternoon in Vale, given the current late hour.

"Hello, mama."

A warmth settled inside her at his voice, a tender expression on her face as she looked at him. It was such a delight to see him once more and dear Saphron. It was almost as if things were to be alright again...

' _But they won't be alright until Ozma lies dead...'_

"Greetings, my dear."

Someone in the background was moving, and she could hear a soft voice inquire whether he could move a little faster. She recognized the voice and her lips quirked with a smile.

"Willow, this is my godson, Jaune."

The woman looked at the image, the blonde hair mussed up. Sweat stuck to the skin, as he smiled at her. Someone's pale fingers ran through his hair. She recognized it as belonging to the woman's daughter. A coincidence, but not an  _unwelcome_  one.

"Hello, Miss Schnee!"

Someone in the background gave a low hiss.

"It's your mom, Weiss."

A reaction on the woman's face, a flush on the cheeks that disappeared as the woman drank some more. Salem could see the look in those eyes, could almost smell the sudden nervousness within the woman.

' _Oh, is that the feeling of failing as a mother, Willow?'_

"I do  _not_  want to talk to her."

Her son's eyes turned softer as he looked, and he made a sound. She recognized it as a sigh that rumbled with a hint of displeasure. Already, she could imagine the face that the girl made, and the Scroll was seized.

Flushed cheeks and blue eyes looked at Salem herself, at her mother after a moment, Willow Schnee fixed with a look. Anger was in those eyes, anger and something that might be bitter spite. The girl was like her mother, except for her bust. That  _would_  grow, hopefully... A woman's figure had to be perfect for her husband and man, after all.

' _Perhaps a corset, some stimulant hormones...'_

" _Mother_."

The ice could be seen to cling to that voice, and Salem watched the effect that it had on the woman. A minute tremor, a shiver that went through the body. The woman was more affected than she showed, the body language unfazed, yet the minor hints showing clearly what a state the simple word spat out with loathing could achieve.

' _With a few words... a little suggestion...'_

A few suggestions to the woman to 'make up' to the teenage daughter, a gift perhaps... Oh, the blow-up would be amazing to witness from a distance. The Schnee matriarch might even take her own life sooner than expected.

' _Children who loathe their mother... A louse for a mother...'_

Her children had been obedient and pleasant. She loved them, and she loved Jaune. He was...

"Hello, Weiss. Are you..."

The woman trailed off, and something in her daughter's eyes just snapped. Salem enjoyed the flash of fear through the woman's eyes.

" _Well_?"

A hiss came from the daughter. Such disrespect would not be tolerated within Salem's own household. The governess would teach the children to be properly educated... They were to become queen or king in due time, after all. Proper decorum and worship to their mother the Queen were expected.

"She's  _wonderful_ , Miss Schnee. I'm really happy I have a friend such as her."

The girl's expression changed to a tender, warm look. A girl's look at the words of one she cherished.

' _Love...'_

A surge of jealousy came from deep inside her. She wanted to see the girl burned and marked forever, to witness the screams and the mutilation. She was aware that she had stopped smiling, but cared little for it, as the girl looked at the young man who was the focus of her world.

' _The rightful prince, the king who would rule this world when Ozma has perished...'_

Her attention went to the mother again, whose face showed an actual response. There was a tremor, a minor shake. The woman saw herself, in the clutches of her husband. There had been  _love_  from the woman for the man she had married. A reflection of that which had once been, before the man had shattered that marriage with his notions of Lien and power.

' _A foolish notion...'_

"Mother..."

The girl looked her mother dead in the eyes and then grabbed the Scroll, putting it right up to her face. The asymmetry of her face stood out, the scar marking her as different from her mother, adding a dash of battle-worn beauty to her features, her loose hair making her look even better.

"You know what?"

The girl scooted back, and she kept the camera of the Scroll aimed at her face, as her hand made a pumping motion, her shoulder moving quite slowly as she kept the pace on whatever it was. Jaune's groan was manly and amusing, as Salem knew that he was with a girl that loved him.

"I'm  _happy_. He  _loves_  me."

A slipping of that love into the pool of her voice and creating ripples as the image of a room came into view, and Salem gave a minor sound of amusement, before something quite masculine and lengthy came into view, the girl's blue eyes peering at her mother as her tongue flicked against a sensitive part of the male anatomy.

"I  _hated_  singing lessons, mother. But you  _made_  me go, ever since Winter left. I  _had_  to sing..."

The tongue slid right up to the crown of that male length, as the blue eyes peered right into the camera. Salem observed the mother's reaction, seeing that response rock the woman. Disbelief and pain showed in the woman's eyes, yet her control was still good enough to keep her face composed.

' _A good choice to go to one of the corners... It's not like people pay much attention to Lady Schnee...'_

" _Look_  at me  _now_. I've got a dick here, mommy. Your  _little_  Weiss is  _sucking_  a guy's  _dick_."

The lips slid down, the eyes staring accusingly at her mother. Salem found it awfully crude, but she had to compliment the girl on her lack of a gag reflex. Even if it was not a skill she would imagine most noble women would hold high in value.

A pulling off and a low groan from her Jaune, hearing that hiss of pleasure. She should perhaps attempt it as well. It might be a novel experience. A woman should not do  _such_  things, but if her Jaune requested it...

"Ahhh, hmm..."

The girl's tongue teased over the head, as she glared at her mother, who had gone paler by the second.

"Must've been more than a decade since you've last seen one, haven't you? Doesn't it look  _great_? Doesn't it look  _yummy_? I bet it's looking a lot better than father's,  _right_? How do you like it, huh?"

The head slammed down onto her son's groin, the manhood between the girl's lips punctuating that statement, angry looking eyes glaring up at the Scroll, the girl's lips wrapped tightly at the base.

"Weiss, I'm not sure-"

The girl's head rose and she stared at the camera. "I've got some dick, mother. Your daughter's  _happy_  and she's in love. I fucking  _love_  him. Does that  _hurt_? Oh, does mommy want to  _cry_? I'm  _done_  with being father's little songbird,  _locked_  in a cage. Jaune likes me for who I am. He's given me more love than you have during all those years when you tried to  _help_ , Mom. This is going to go  _inside_ , Mom. Your daughter's getting  _fucked_."

A hand grabbed Weiss' hair and her son's voice came again. "Weiss, she's  _still_  your mother. Miss Schnee, I'm sorry that-" The girl's hand grabbed her son's manhood and the angry glare at the mother increased in power. Salem would have to give it some points for intimidation, as the angry purplish head bounced against the girl's nose.

"How does it feel to be  _alone_ , mother?  _Nobody_  likes you. You're drunk and you don't  _care._  Now, I'm going to  _fuck_. Good  _night_ , mother."

The Scroll was taken and her son's face was on the screen for a moment.

"She's really a great girl, Miss Schnee. I'm really sorry."

The woman was  _devastated_. Salem could see it in the woman's eyes as she lightly took the woman's hand. A quivering lip and a trembling hand that made the liquid in the glass ripple. The breakdown was coming and Willow Schnee would be broken.

' _Oh no... What a pity. What a shame...'_

Another nail in the coffin for the woman.

"Mama, can you please look after her? I'd feel better if she had someone to be there for her."

Such a request would not be denied, as she smiled softly and patted the other woman's hand.

"Have a good evening, Miss Schnee, Mama. I'm sorry."

In the background, the girl hissed something about not wanting to waste time with her mother when she could be getting laid. The comment that utterly dismissed her broke the woman even further.

' _I guess you will need to be looked after...'_

Guiding the woman to the bathroom with a light smile on her face whilst the woman staggered with her, her magic slowly letting the emotions build up.

They were within the marble-tiled bathroom when the dam burst. The woman collapsed against the sink, Salem's hand on her back. The woman was incoherent in her sounds, as Salem gave soft shushing noises, trying to get the woman back on track. The youngest daughter's name was uttered a few times.

"It will be okay... She's just young, she doesn't hate you..."

Words of comfort, words that would have been replaced with  _'See what she thinks of you? Why not end it? A mother would wish her daughter's happiness... So why continue living if you hurt her so much?'_  upon another moment. Jaune had told her that she should look after Willow Schnee...

' _I guess you live...'_

It was a minor adjustment to the plans. Willow Schnee would not be throwing herself off Atlas today, it seemed. Most of the careful insinuations were discarded. It wouldn't do to make the poor dear perish if her darling child wished her to be taken care of.

"Now, we're going to clean you up after you've gone to the bathroom and we're going to walk out of there... You're the strong girl that I met all those years ago, Willow."

The woman's behaviour was like a child, yet Salem could find some amusement in how that look of trust was directed at her. It was foolish and simple, yet there was something in that look that just made her feel amused.

' _I guess we might need a head maid...'_

Any lady of fine standing had a maid or three... Willow Schnee would do suitably well. A king would have a bevvy of maids at his beck and call, after all.

' _And if Jaune wishes to make use of her...'_

A queen would not dress like anything of a lower class, after all. Boys enjoyed the pleasure of a totally obedient maidservant. It would not be unusual for them to be aesthetically pleasant womenfolk...

' _I suppose we can fetch the daughter a maid outfit as well...'_

It helped to be steadfast in one's dealings with the rabble and mongrels of this low caste. The smile on her face was warm and motherly as she helped the Schnee matriarch to get herself functional again for public viewing.

She couldn't resist a little meddling though.

"Perhaps it might be a good idea to cease your drinking?"

A hesitant look, the makeup wiped away and re-applied. A little touch of Salem's own hand to the woman's features. A lady had to look her best, no matter the circumstance. Be it a lowly serf or a queen...

"You've got a handsome godson. You're blessed, Selene."

She was quite blessed, she supposed. She was a goddess after all.

"Reconnect with your daughter, Willow. She will appreciate it. And..."

A devious little thought toyed with her mind, as she rubbed the other woman's back in a maternal fashion. It was perhaps a touch of weakness, but she felt  _almost_  kind.  _Almost_.

"Do so before it is too late. Sometimes, that which we value the most will be taken from us before we are ready. If you must, go towards Vale and visit her. Don't let your husband chain you to your house."

The advice was free, and it would make the woman more vulnerable. Willow Schnee, in her prime, would have been able to suggest that she was perfectly capable of making such a decision by herself, but now, the woman gave a thoughtful look.

"Perhaps I will... It has been years since I last ventured out of the Kingdom."

Salem smiled gently. Her reflection in the mirror looked every bit the kind older woman that she was to Willow Schnee, rather than the frozen-hearted terror that she evoked within her husband. Different masks for different occasions, of course.

"I'll visit you when you're in Vale, dear."

The woman gave a hesitant smile, which firmed a little, the alcohol on her breath still an irritant to Salem's nostrils.

"Oh, and do try to stop drinking. A lady does not drink unless in the company of her trusted escort.  _Manners,_  Willow. I am sure that you remember the lessons in etiquette."

Perhaps it would not be bad to invest in some preparation for Willow Schnee's evacuation out of Atlas...

' _Oh, I am sure that dear Jacques would just be beside himself with the worry for his precious company...'_

The stocks would plummet with the Matriarch making an unexpected trip. The death of the woman would have caused an economic collapse globally, knowing the woman's husband, but this... This was still workable. There was some savage glee inside her as she could imagine the sleepless nights that the industrialist would have.

' _I guess we're extending your lease on life a little, Willow...'_

For her son, she would make sure that his Schnee girl's mother would live just a little longer. Why shouldn't he have a lady of suitable standing to teach etiquette to his sister Saphron, right?

* * *

Weiss was passionate in her own heart. As he pressed a soft kiss against her lips, he was aware that she had hurt her mother. He didn't like that, yet he indulged her. He'd tell her afterwards, as the warmth filled the dark ocean and he felt himself be reinvigorated.

As they laid on the bed, his arm lightly brushed over her back. "Weiss, I want you to apologize to your mother." His voice was stern, his eyes meeting hers with that delicate expression on her face changing. Confusion was in them, surprise too. Hurt, if he guessed right, as well.

"Why?"

He looked into her eyes and he felt understanding go through him. He looked into her eyes deeply and then smiled, sadly. The anger didn't leave him, as he imagined his sister Saphron. A wave of slow-burning anger surfaced, as he remembered Saphron's fear. She shouldn't have to suffer that!

"Because nobody deserves to have their child shout at them and hurt them, Weiss. I'm not asking you to understand completely but... Please, talk with your mother. My sister..."

He looked pained, as he remembered Saphron, looking into Weiss' eyes.

"She lost her baby. It was a Dust accident and she survived, but her partner's baby did not. We're both in a dangerous profession and your mother doesn't deserve to lose such a beautiful girl like you."

He could see that his words had an effect on Weiss, as she seemed to swallow heavily for a moment. Her eyes did not change much, though her expression turned somewhat warmer than before. There was a realisation in her eyes that made her realize that life was fleeting.

' _When you've got a long while to live, life starts to become fleeting...'_

"Perhaps... perhaps I will send a message. She has been..."

Weiss looked uncertain, and he knew that she was thinking about it, his hand touching her cheek and brushing over it.

"She hasn't been the best mother."

He looked into her eyes and cupped her chin in his palm. "But she's still alive and so are you. I know that you love passionately, Weiss. Nobody is beyond forgiveness, because we're all going to be heroes in our own way."

A softness to her eyes, as she smiled softly, inhaling deeply.

"Your dad is an asshole though."

She giggled a little at that comment, her eyes looking at him.

"He is. I'll call her in the morning. Thank you for- Thank you for being there to remind me that I should perhaps be a little more open."

She was such a precious girl, he knew. He got up slowly from the bed. He knew that it'd been something daring to do it here, but the room was empty for the time being, as he fixed his clothing once again.

He walked out, just as Yang and Ruby approached, the blonde's face looking suspiciously at him. The anger fiercely shot through his system, knowing now the burning inside of that anger as he watched her. The silver-eyed girl with her red cloak was unaware, but both blondes sized each other up, and Yang dismissed him.

"Had a good time with Weiss, Jaune?"

Ruby asked and he gave a soft nod. He wasn't going to elaborate, especially not with Yang there.

"Good. Good. Yang thinks you're just trying to get with her because she's rich. She really likes you, though. She keeps on mumbling your name when she's sleeping and shivering. She does moan your name when she's turning in her bed though." He supposed that it was one way to do things, especially with a younger teammate.

He saw Pyrrha lean against the wall outside their dorm, looking at her Scroll. She looked up and then watched him, her eyes widening.

"Wait, Jaune, don't go in yet, they're-"

He opened the door and heard a loud moaning come from within, stepping in fully and spotting Nora on the bed, Ren behind her, the long shirt that he tended to wear for sleeping still worn, Nora's breasts out and her face set in that half-mild-panicked look, and then a gut-wrenching sound came from her lips as Ren seemed to slip, his cheeks turning a deep pink colour.

"AH! Shit, OWW, SHIT!"

He stepped back out immediately. The fact that they were together-together wasn't any of his business, he should have totally guessed that they might need some couple time.

"PYRRHA?! I need a hand here, it got  _stuck_!"

Pyrrha's face turned red and she looked away. Jaune was happy that Ruby and Yang had already entered their dorm, as he leaned against the wall. He could hear the conversation go on.

"Rennie, get off! It slipped inside me! Fuck, this HURTS!"

He heard Pyrrha trying to say something, as Ren tried his best, Nora cussing loudly.

"JUST GET IT OUT! IT'S METAL! PULL IT OUT!"

He walked off, as he dialled the number for Doctor Watts. It might be best to let such things be such things. Pyrrha and Nora could do their thing whilst Ren was doing his thing... and his girlfriend.

' _Didn't Saphron have a toy that she could put in her rear?'_

He'd seen the 'toy box' that belonged to Terra. A lot of things were inside it. He hadn't been supposed to peek but it'd just been there and he'd been  _fifteen_.

"Good afternoon, Master Jaune."

The man's professional tone was somewhat indicative of how little the man was affected by him, a veneer of distaste and perhaps dislike spliced through the man's voice.

"Doctor Watts... I have a request for you."

The picture file was already being dragged to the send box. It was sent nearly immediately.

"Her name is Yang Xiao-Long. I need to know  _everything_  about her."

The man's minutely raised eyebrow was a telling sign, as Jaune leaned back against a wall, staring at the man coolly.

"And what, may I be so crude as to inquire, would you do with the information? I am no dating service,  _boy_. If you wish to impress a girl, I am unsuited for-"

Jaune's smile turned darker, as he looked at the man's expression on the other end of the Scroll call. The red glow slowly slid through the irises of his eyes, as his skin started to turn a shade paler as the dark ocean swelled inside him, his tongue sliding over his lips.

"I'm going to make sure that she  _suffers_ , Doctor Watts."

The man's face turned stern, as he fixed the man with a look.

"I do not enjoy being manhandled by a brash girl that does not know her place in the world."

Yang Xiao-Long would break, just as his arm was broken.

' _Payback is a bitch, Yang... If you thought that letting Pyrrha rough you up a little was all I could do...'_

The man's eyes looked into his own and he smiled. His image on the screen was perfect, as he could already imagine the face Yang would make, the doctor's eyes narrowing a little as the man seemed to reach a conclusion and nodded.

' _A first move is to determine the conditions... and then, the king shakes the board.'_

"You have a  _day_ , Doctor Watts. Ensure that I get the information before tomorrow evening."

The man's eyes looked at him and an amused smile appeared on the man's face. The challenge had been taken, and the bait had been snagged.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do with the information I shall provide, Master Jaune. Do expect more economics homework as well... Your calculus skills are below-par. The Lady does not have much patience for failures. You may consider the plan you draft to be something of an examination, for Her Majesty's own appeal."

Jaune knew that he should make sure that he'd do the extra work then. It would be time to hit the books on economics then.

' _Perhaps Weiss is willing to help?'_

The least he could do was  _ask._

* * *

There was nothing else that mattered, to her. The mortal ones merely lived to sate her curiosity, as she drew the covers up in the bed, the warmth of the covers not like that of a lover, yet the heat still enough. The Scroll laid on her lap in front of her, a faint smile playing on her lips.

To anyone else, they would see an older woman perhaps in her sixties sitting in the bed, toying with her Scroll, something to pass the time. The illusion was carefully woven in order to ensure that no listener could spy in on her doings and goings.

The connection steadied and she saw the dialling button pop and flash. Contacting Absinthe was always a chore, as the woman did not believe in technology aside from the landline and the other official methods, a wise precaution, yet less wonderful if you had to reach the woman.

The connection finally went to green and the image on the screen steadied. "Mistress..." The old voice of the woman who had once been young had become something gnarled and twisted thanks to the tasks that she did for the one who held her leash. "I have done as you ask."

_"Good."_

The smile on her lips did not flicker in its intensity, as she grabbed a hold of the light drink that she had selected, something fizzy and sweet. The craving for wine had lost its taste after the little mess with Willow... the poor woman needing the comfort of her home. It had been a  _lengthy_  Scroll conversation about things, stacking the deck with little tidbits of knowledge and hopes. Everything that the woman needed, the decision firming in her mind.

' _Such a poor dear...'_

The woman was an afterthought, as things mattered more in the present moment. "There can be no place in  _my_  family for whores, Absinthe." Her voice was a sinuous whisper, her eyes looking at the aged features. A smile came to her lips as she saw the bitter look on the woman's face. It was of no issue what her subjects felt, they simply had to obey.

"The girl was  _not_  fit to be in your family, Mistress. A woman on her knees, serving the needs of others...  _Disgusting._  It reminds me of the time you came to my aid, and it is not how a lady should act."

It was indeed not how a lady should act, in Salem's view as well. Violet Arc had been selling her body  _cheaply_. For someone with such features and such beauty, the price could have easily been quadrupled with the proper talents...

' _But that will not happen.'_

It was  _regrettable_  that the girl had been a prostitute. The eldest at least practised a trade that was respected, which held with it some veneer of intelligence. It would be far less shameful than to see that the daughter of the house had been with more men than she had lived in years...

"Have you found what you sought?"

There was an urgency in her voice, as Absinthe nodded. The aged features split into a grin, as enjoyment shone within those eyes.

"Perhaps. I have seen the animals... they're weak and they are defenceless. Oh, how I wish to bring them the death that they yearn for with their twisted traits and their polluting effect on our cities."

Salem's lip curled slightly as she let the look of glee on the aged countenance of her assassin last for a moment, clearing her throat audibly for the assassin to hear.

"Apologies, Mistress. You know how I get when I have fresh grounds to prowl."

Salem gave a soft sigh, aware of the proclivity of Absinthe Moor to use Faunus test subjects. A few people would go missing, but it would scarcely matter. Humans were far more inclined to guard their own than to guard a mere Faunus, after all.

"You are aware that Vale has tighter scrutiny on its populace than Argus, right? A missing person might just give...  _issues."_

The old woman carried the Scroll with her gingerly, walking through the rooms of her current apartment, furnished with furniture that had been brought to give the aesthetic of a kindly old lady's domain. A knitting work laid unfinished, and the veneer that Absinthe had given to those around was that of a kindly woman.

' _And only those who meet with you will see the depths that you can go to, Absinthe...'_

"Child, go and take the next dosage."

A pleasant humming came from the side, as someone moved in the background, the aged assassin sinking into the comfortable rocking chair with a low sound of contentment. If Salem hadn't been mistaken, there'd been a warm bottle set up for the older woman.

A shudder and a shiver, a pained groan coming from a throat that was younger than the other woman in the room, a softness of expression in the grizzled assasin's eyes, as the old woman's face turned colder after the groaning did not stop.

"Resist it! It's just some spider venom! I was taking those by the vial after a month, rather than the diluted version you will take! Cyan, resist the pain. The Mistress is watching." There was an amused laugh that came from her.

' _The little Cyan Moor, the girl that was picked to be her replacement as my assassin. Has it really been thirty years since you started to train your successor, Absinthe? Failure after failure...'_

She could remember the first girl. Dark of hair and dark of skin. The girl had been ugly, if Salem had to judge. The spider venom had killed that one. The pictures Absinthe had hung up in the living room, a memory of the failures that she had crafted into others.

' _Poisoning, a little slip with the milking of the venom... Ah, wasn't there one that failed on their first assignment? Absinthe made it just in time...'_

"Has dearest Saphron called?"

She inquired, her voice sounding more than a little curious. Her daughter had not been very forthcoming these past days, undoubtedly a little under the weather. The dear girl was so worried about her brother...

' _Jaune, you don't have to suffer...'_

She would get her vengeance on the man who had  _dared_  to lay a hand on her love's body.  _Nobody_ would take from a queen what belonged to her.

"She has called once, Mistress. She is settling in well, and the Scorpion has been over to request a minor favour. With your permission, Mistress, do I have the- No, silly girl! It goes in the OTHER vein!"

The gasps and whimpers increased, as the scroll was sat down and Salem merely watched on as Absinthe Moor, with the precision of a trained physician, inserted the needle into the arm of the girl, the pale skin looking even paler as she did. A jacket had been slung over one of the chairs, a nice leather jacket.

' _My, this does not help your skin much, my dear...'_

The shivering form looked like it was getting used to the seventh treatment already. Absinthe Moor was someone who did not spare the girls she had under her care much, and the blonde hair clung to the girl's face, as the aged assassin put another needle in the other arm.

"There, another extra dose for being a weakling. You were born weak, but you will be strong."

The girl looked younger than she was, as her body shivered. The pale skin was still pristine and perfect, as she let a low shiver out.

"Grandmother, it hurts. It's like fire going through my body, it's..."

Salem tuned out the girl's whimpers. They were unnecessary at this moment, as the assassin applied the dosages and then pumped them into the girl's bloodstream. It was an adaptive process, and Salem knew well that Absinthe Moor was someone who had a dedication to her craft. It was something that the woman had perfected.

' _Truly someone who knows their trade...'_

"I've got to go home now, Grandmother. I'll be back tomorrow. I'll bring some of mom's special soup. She's so proud of me being able to help you with your illness."

The pale features of a blonde woman came into view as Absinthe Moor's cheek was kissed, the woman not giving her apprentice a glance, yet Salem did not bother too much with that. Beautiful looks, a smile that was warm and appealing to the eyes, and beautiful features that would make it hard to resist her appeared, as Absinthe Moor's voice rang out.

"I'll be evaluating your physical training later this week, my dear. Make sure that you do your exercises. Tomorrow, we'll get started on your ability to mix poisons whilst poisoned. You're doing well, Cyan."

Violet Arc smiled back at the woman she thought of as a grandmother, giving a warm embrace, the older woman's face as impassive as always. Absinthe Moor was someone who cared for little more than the missions she was given and the death of the Faunus on her path.

A useful tool. But even the sharpest tool would dull with age, would wither away given time.

"Have a great evening, grandmother. My sister is recovering well, so I hope that she'll be right as rain soon. It's been so long since I saw Saphron happy."

The young woman walked out of the view of the Scroll, and Salem heard the sound of a door closing.

' _From the dregs of whoredom shall grow a beautiful poisonous flower... And what a beautiful flower you will be, Violet Arc.'_

* * *

**Salem is back with enough evil plotting! Absinthe Moor has an apprentice now!**

**Have a Merry Christmas!**

**Leave a comment! See you in the new year!**


	22. Debilis Invicta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem has interesting conversations. Adel's meeting with the object of her affections (and publishing guidance) mother, Saphron and her mother... And Beryl. Oh, and Pyrrha gets asked a question of some importance.

**First chapter of Dies Irae for 2020. Yeah, we're going into the year of EVIL!**

* * *

"What is your evaluation, Absinthe?"

The girl's life was not unimportant. With a touch, she could believe that it had been a temporary thing, aiding an infirm woman. Absinthe Moor was an assassin that left no trace except the poison in her victim's veins.

"Physical strength above average for a young woman of her age, Aura strength higher than most people based on preliminary tests before awakening, her personality that is able to mould itself to the different situations... Quite a specimen. It is lucky that Saphron went exercising with her once, or else she would have slipped through the net."

The old assassin cackled softly, as Salem watched the woman's eyes light up.

"Is she properly trained to serve?"

Absinthe nodded, a serious expression on her face. "Already, empathy for her family runs high. With a few adjustments and tweaks to her memory, she can be as deadly as a viper and as sweet as honey, Mistress. I do doubt that your instructions are-"

Salem's lips pressed tightly together. "Have you  _gleaned_  some wisdom I have not, Absinthe? Do you  _think_  yourself  _wiser_  than me?" The fear in the assassin's eyes was a reminder, as Salem's lips curled into a terrible smile.

"No, Mistress. I simply do not think that it is wi-"

The button was pressed and Absinthe's features paled, as a beeping sounded within the room. A simple thing, really...An explosive within the hand that Absinthe had, powerful enough to make sure that everything within a five-meter radius was thoroughly destroyed.

"Do  _not_  presume to think that you are  _better_  than me, Absinthe. If I say that you are to train her to be her father's worthless  _whore_ , she will be the  _best_  whore that her father will ever have."

Salem looked at the woman who had served for decades, yet her expression did not falter.

"Attachments make them  _weak_ , Mistress. Having her go home every night is a  _risk_. With your orders, I fear-" Salem knew that it wouldn't be so hard to do for the girl.

' _A whore...'_

A light smile on her lips, as she recalled that look on Violet Arc's face. It was not the look of a whore, but a look of the daughter that she wished to have.

' _No, a daughter, just as talented as you once were, Absinthe...'_

"My son will  _not_  have a lack of guardians,  _Absinthe_. You know  _very_  well that the clock is ticking for  _you._ "

A bitter look on the woman's face, as the aged features twisted.

"It is a  _good_  thing that she cares for her brother. And, what have you gleaned from her mind?"

A pause, as the assassin seemed to contemplate something, before she bit her lower lip.

"She will need conditioning. I am not certain whether her loyalty can be assured."

Salem did not bother with such trifles, her eyes looking at the weathered assassin with a deadly glint in them.

"Mistress, perhaps another one? A girl that is a little younger?"

The plea was  _not_  to be granted. This was Absinthe's final chance. If thirty years had not yielded any sort of success, she would rather ensure that  _this_  one would be better. Violet Arc was Absinthe's final chance.

"No. Is she not  _suitable_ , Absinthe?"

The aged woman nodded, accepting her words and judgement. Salem smiled, the smile gentle, just as Absinthe would remember it throughout the years. It was easy to manipulate this one, because the woman knew that time was running out.

"Have you not  _wanted_  a person to carry out your tasks for me, Absinthe? You know that you've got only a little more left."

Age would catch up on the woman soon. Physical health was something that Absinthe had prized, yet Salem knew the woman's condition well. The body might be in good condition, yet the cancerous growths would kill the woman, a side-effect of the training she had done to become who she was.

' _At most a year or three, before the bones give out...'_

Thirty years and many Cyan's, all perishing before their time on this world to become the next servant of their Goddess. A tragedy, really...

"Mistress, I... I have seen something in her memories."

Salem looked at her assassin, her eyes turning cold, her fingers making the gesture for the woman to continue. Aged features twisted into something that she knew to mean ill decision.

"Are my suspicions correct about the state of their finances?"

A small nod from the assassin, as Salem's lips quirked into a smile. There was a certain joy in watching the suffering of others. Saphron, the poor dear, had spoken to her about her nightmares...

' _And Adelheid Blau...'_

A young woman whose ability to make choices in her life varied upon her state of inebriation and the amount of men around her, a leech who did not contribute things when inebriated...

' _When you fail me, my dear...'_

A contact request came from her Scroll, her program opening the call and seeing the young man there with a smile on his face. He looked like he was just readying himself for the evening meal, his features pale.

"Hello there, Mama."

She smiled, the illusion flickering into place a moment later. Selene Umbra had to look presentable, if there were other listeners for her boy's conversations.

"Hello, my dearest."

She felt her heartbeat quicken a little, as he looked at her with that expression of mischief on his face, a smile that made his teeth look perfect.

"Mama, I... I've got a plan in mind. Someone hurt me and needs to know that I will not be messed with ever again. Her actions have to have  _consequences_. Can you... look at it for a moment?"

She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with that joy. She could see that hint of malice in his eyes, the file that he sent her opened up on the screen. A plan, for...

' _Ooh, Yang Xiao Long... Decent hips, pleasant face, nice bust.'_

It was a plan that would work. Some praise was merited. This was  _beyond_  what she had expected of her young prince.

"This looks... suitable. Why go this route?"

She couldn't see  _much_  wrong with the plan. A few of the factors had to be tweaked to exclude anyone from  _interfering_ , but it looked  _suitable_. She was honestly impressed that he would be this ruthless.

"If she  _cannot_  handle the fact that people are friends and enjoy each other's presence, she will have to be  _corrected_ , Mama."

The pale features and the red eyes were so rage-filled, so  _angry_... So  _beautiful._  She could feel the anger in his soul almost calling out to her, like a shard of him had been lodged inside her, delivering such sweet pains.

"Weiss is my friend. She is important to me, and I will  _not_  let some scared blonde make  _my_  life hell for the  _protection_  of her little sister..."

Salem smiled, looking at her darling son with the smile that made things all worth-while. She could see it in his eyes, that lack of care for the girl, the look that would make this world tremble.

Her fingers seized one of her breasts, the flame stoked inside her, as she moaned softly. He had that flame in his eyes, and she wished to see more of it, to feel that hate and anger within those eyes be stoked into a blazing fire.

"Hmm, my princeling... Does she not look pretty? Why not  _spare_  her that agony?"

His eyes turned wrathful, her nipples poking against the fabric of her nightshirt, his eyes looking into her own through the Scroll.

"Because she needs to be  _taught_  that her actions have  _consequences_ , Mama. Saphron  _told_  me about what happened to her."

A minor surprise, she registered, as her fingers touched herself. There was a wave of raw anger in his eyes, a brother who had witnessed his sister be hurt. A protector...

' _Oh, Saphron, your brother is simply delightful...'_

"And what does that make you  _feel_ , Jaune? Her ex-wife, betraying her like that..."

A soft sinuous whisper, as she felt her arousal flow between her legs. Her breasts felt heavier, as she could see that look in his eyes. She was feeling aroused, simply thanks to that passion, that rage and wrath that had been balled up in that gaze.

"Like I want her to  _suffer_."

She could  _help_  with that, of course, but first...

' _The first little steps... Oh, it is so easy, my dear Jaune...'_

"Her partner tried to use his Semblance on me, you know. The  _boyfriend_  of Terra Cotta..."

The explosion of anger in those eyes, a shudder going through her lower body. She felt arousal pulse and throb, as she saw that look of hate in those eyes. The veins were starting to show and his breathing was heavy, his face nearly snarling. She added fuel to the fire, to see her man gaze at her with that possessive look.

"Telling me to  _trust_  him. To come with him and his  _girlfriend_."

She shivered, as she looked at that look in her young man's eyes, the son that she had now claimed looking like a beacon of burning wrath. It was so delightful, and it was  _all_  the truth. She never  _lied_ , after all.

"What would you do, if he had  _succeeded_ , Jaune?"

The answer was written on the young man's face and it filled her with warmth, her thighs quivering as she reached that peak, a shuddering exhale coming from her lips, as her eyes continued to look into his own. They were her son's eyes, her man's eyes, the one who held such love for her that he had called her Mama.

"Kill him. You're  _my_  Mama."

A smile was on her lips, and she supposed that she should stoke his urges a little.

"Did Saphron tell you about her lost baby?"

The surprise on his face was there, as the seeds of wrath were planted. Oh, did her little man make her feel proud, as he felt that ire. A queen's son, a prince who would one day rule this world, driving himself to such wrath that it was like the shadows never held claim...

"Saphron..."

The warmth of his feelings for his sister showed on his face, that care, that warmth that made her own body heat up, that love that he felt for his sister and for her as well.

"Mama, don't fire Adelheid. She's... She's good for Saphron. Even if she's a little loose, she's still a  _good_  woman, Mama." She could not deny him that, even though she knew that it would all be for naught once the woman was besotted by alcohol.

Ladies had standards, after all...

' _The people my daughters should linger around will need to be of impeccable standing.'_

"If you need funds, my dear..."

He gave her a  _look_. That simple gaze was enough to make her shudder, a smile appearing on her lips. Money was of little importance to her as she had more than enough to fund the military budget of Atlas for a year, should it come to such a thing. It was replaceable and utterly useless to one who would hold the world within her hands.

"A hundred thousand should be fine... I'm... I'm not great with economics, Mama. Doctor Watts said that you might be disappointed in me, but-"

She smiled indulgently. Of course she wouldn't be disappointed with him. She simply would have to ensure that he had a decent grasp of the minting of coins with his image and the financial straits of the Empire.

' _To come up with such an idea...'_

"Doctor Watts is supplying you the information, yes?"

Her son nodded and a surge of amusement came through her. She could easily request that the good doctor do some of the work for the young man that had captured her heart with his tenderness... But that would not forge a king who would be in  _control_  of what they would create.

"And how will you make sure that it happens? I do imagine that the girl would put up a fight."

Jaune smiled, looking into her eyes with his features half-twisted in those similar to her own. He was truly someone who would inherit all that she had. She would make sure that they would have what their due was.

' _Perhaps getting Saphron her etiquette lessons might make her blossom a little further...'_

"Eh, I've got a little help on the inside."

This would be amusing. Her boy was showing a talent in the art of manipulation...

' _I'll have to present him with something of a gift...'_

Of course, his plans would have to be looked over a little more by  _her_  experienced eyes... A good mother always made sure to sweep through all opposition for her son. That was what she could do.

' _Maybe a tame mongrel or something... I am sure that we can find something...'_

* * *

Adelheid smiled nervously. She felt a little jittery, knowing that she was going to be making contact with the mother who'd put her best friend onto the world. Saphron was smiling, her eyes warm and comforting. She felt a little awkward.

"It's going to be fine. Mom will  _love_  you."

Saphron looked nervous too. Adelheid felt for the girl, even as they sat at the café, waiting for the mother of the Arc family.

"But what if?"

She felt even worse now. Here she was, dressed to impress. Fresh blouse, nice jacket, laundered pants and underwear that had been wonderful. Last night's dreams of being fucked into the mattress like a bad girl should be by the woman's son.

' _God... Waking up and humping Saphron wasn't my best moment... I'm so lucky she was still sleeping.'_

"She'll  _love_  you."

Saphron didn't have her problem. She was going stir-crazy, antsy with that ache, but Miss Umbra was watching her like a hawk. One small slip and she was going to be out on her ass.

"Mom!"

The smile on Saphron's face was lighter, as an older woman came, an older man accompanying her. Pepper and salt hair seemed to be well-groomed as the man's features looked reasonable, scruff around the cheeks showing that the man hadn't shaved in a while.

' _Not quite my type, but I'm not complaining...'_

"Harmon, my daughter Saphron. You two haven't made your acquaintance yet, I believe."

Adelheid could see the look on Saphron's face show some curiosity. The man smiled kindly at her, a charming smile that was definitely more sociable than some she'd seen.

' _Not the dad.'_

Good. No raping scum near her big sis. That wasn't going to be allowed. The man smiled, holding out the seat for the mother. A wedding ring glistened on the man's finger, and he sat himself down.

"I'm a friend of your mother's. My wife goes to the same bridge club. I help with her finances, because, well..." A chuckle, easy and warm, came from the man's lips.

Saphron gave a mild smile, as she did her best to keep together. Adelheid saw the nervousness on Saphron's face, her mother looking at her.

"And you're the one that Saphron has been telling us about?"

She nodded, smiling professionally. Time to wow the mom of the beefcake and the bestie!

"Adelheid Blau, of Argus. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Things just ended up carrying me along..."

She put on that winning smile that her mother said was her best feature. Personally, she thought her best feature was her lack of a gag reflex, but alas...

' _Now, to lay on the charm.'_

" _And_  we're occasionally sharing a bed."

Saphron gave a scandalized look, and Adelheid winked at her. "Now, don't you dare deny it, you sleepy little bugger! I woke up in the morning to your ugly face."Saphron was more at ease now with her lighter voice. She was going to make sure that Saphron wouldn't feel bad.

"What are you employed as? I mean, I have heard about Saphron's ex-wife and the divorce from Carmella, and-"

The man inquired, and her best friend's mother was looking a little worried as Saphron smiled sadly. She laid a hand on her friend's, giving it a soft little rub. Saphron smiled at her, and Adelheid could see that the mother was looking with some disapproval.

' _Well, fuck you too, lady. I'm not going to give up on my friend.'_

"I'm a Huntsman publisher. Jaune is my sole charge. I'm going to make him the best Huntsman-in-training that I can."

She smiled as warmly as she could, and the mother gave another sound, worried. The man looked intrigued, as he patted the mother's shoulder. The woman looked grateful for the touch.

"I'd better get going. Betty is going to go nuts in the clothing store if left unattended. If you ever need a ride again, give me a call, Carmella."

The mother looked happy, as the man got out of his seat and left, humming a faint tune.

"Such a nice man."

The mother said, her attention going to her again, the smile a little bit less friendly, if Adelheid pegged it right.

"So, Miss Blau... I've been hearing something about being adopted into my little brood of misfits."

There was an amused tone to the woman's voice, Adelheid feeling a little hint of Saphron's warmth in the woman's nature, though the faint feeling of desire didn't really stop.

"Oh, we get on  _great_. It's like she's been a little sister to me for ages. Of course, she's  _not_ , but when we first met in the hospital..."

Saphron's voice sounded pained and Adelheid tried her best to give her friend a warm smile. Saphron looked like she needed it, and she wasn't going to stop helping her big sis out.

"Thank you for visiting her, dear."

Adelheid nodded, as she pulled her Scroll out, opening the gallery and scrolling through a few of the pictures that she'd taken. She held up the picture that she'd taken with Saphron at the hospital.

"See? Saph and Adel, ready to gel. When your son was introduced to me by Miss Umbra, I figured 'Adelheid, it's time that you go and meet with that poor ol' sister of his. It's the least you can do for the guy who's going to make you rich'. With a bit of makeup and some good ol' moxie, I got in. Adelheid Arc, at yer service."

She gave a wink. Outwardly, she didn't resemble Saphron much aside from being a blonde and having paler eyes than Saphron, but it had been enough.

"My, that sounds like an adventure. What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

There was a questioning tone to the woman's voice, as humour entered the woman's voice. She thought it was humour though, but there was just something in the woman's eyes that made her see that there was little of it in the woman.

"Are you the rebound girl?"

' _Nahhh. I'm just about to go and fuck your son if he keeps on being a hunk like that. Oof. Oneesan LIKES!'_

Saphron nudged her. "Don't go and get thoughts about me, blondie." Adelheid could see that the mother was already getting herself in an uncomfortable position, her smile a little more wooden. Saphron had said that her father hadn't much liked the fact that she was gay, so seeing her daughter with another woman was undoubtedly...

' _Yeah, I'd not be too peachy with that too... Ah well.'_

"Nothing but benign! Saph's a darn peach and she's been such a good girl." A thinning of Saphron's lips as she poked her side. "Hey! Lil' sis is allowed to poke fun at her big sis!"

"You're lucky that you're  _cute,_ Adel." Adelheid kept the grin up. She wasn't going to bail on her bestie.

"You're just lucky that I'm straight, Sapphy! I'd gobble you up like a chicken nugget!"

The mother looked a little amused at their antics, the woman smiling a touch more warmly. There was some casualness to the woman, but still... Adelheid didn't really  _like_  the woman that much.

"It's like having your twin sisters here, Saphron. Just without the commentary and the cusswords."

Adelheid didn't know those yet, but she undoubtedly would given some time. "So, Adelheid, do you think that you've got something to work with, as far as my son goes? I have some  _doubts_  about Miss Umbra, knowing her age and her interest in Jaune..."

Adelheid glanced at Saphron. Her friend had just about said that Selene Umbra was like a second mother, but it wasn't like it should be spoken about openly. The mother of the Arc sisters and single son...

' _Did you know your son was being raped by your husband?'_

The woman must've. She didn't seem the type to worry too much about other things except her children. A warm, maternal figure, but not someone who would go against her husband. She'd seen her mother have an argument with her father, but it never got physical.

"Strictly platonic for both of us, Mrs Arc. Miss Umbra told me that if she ever finds out I touched your little slice of man-hunk heaven, I'd be out on my ass and skidding my way down to Vacuo."

The woman probably would phrase it slightly more elegantly, but she cared for the young man. Selene Umbra would probably put her down for the hell treatment in the coldest, most inhospitable place she could find.

"Is my son in danger of being touched by you, Miss Blau?"

Adelheid gave it a moment of thought. The safe answer was no and the unsafe answer was also no.

"Nope!"

Saphron, at the same time, spoke up.

"Yep!"

They both stared at each other. Saphron's challenging grin was broad, as she gave a wicked look.

"Hey!"

She grinned and Saphron grinned back at her.

"You were the one went 'Oh god, he's hot!' in the bathroom, Adel! Don't think I didn't hear you going all goo-goo about him. You're  _not_  quiet when you get busy."

Adelheid's face showed her displeasure with the thoughts that were popping up. "Well, I can't help it! Umbra will fillet me and feed me to the fishes! That woman is  _lethal_  for my bank account! Don't you know how many clauses are in that contract if I get triple-penetrated by some big-dicked guys again? I'm  _lucky_  that she didn't put a mandatory weekly drug test in it!"

Saphron smirked smugly, as she laughed at that.

"Something about a chastity belt comes to mind, lil' sis."

The cough from the mother drew their attention to the woman again, Mrs Arc looking decidedly ill-pleased with the words that had been shared.

" _Cute_. So you want to sleep with my son."

Adelheid noticed the lack of emotion in that voice, as Saphron wrapped an arm around her. This was  _not_  helping the first impression in Momma Arc's eyes, undoubtedly.

"Well, I  _want_  to. Doesn't mean I'm going to  _do_  it."

The woman's stern mom face could definitely go for Mom-Class Lethal Daughter Destroyer weapon, Adelheid thought.

"I've got standards! There are toys for that too!"

The ill-humoured look turned frostier. Saphron sighed deeply.

"Mom, she's  _not_  going to do that to Jaune. I'd be more worried about Rouge getting hitched than Jaune getting Adel on his lap without her clothes on. She's my  _best_  friend. Right, Addie?"

She gave a little salute. This was awkward, but it wasn't too bad. The look turned to Momcon level Two. Yep, she'd blown it worse than three bottles of John Maniels and six or so guys.

' _Not making a great impression here, Adelheid... Ah well, if she's going to be closed-minded, I'd better make sure to keep Saphron happy.'_

"Yep. Best friend, that's me. Occasional bedmate of your daughter too, adopted sister... yeah, that'll do. Adelheid Blau, guaranteed to wow."

The woman's eyes looked a little sterner, as the gaze looked her over. She smiled. Saphron tried to smile too, but Adelheid could see something dark in her eyes.

"Saphron said many good things about you, so...  _Welcome_  to the  _family_."

' _Gee, that sounds like she's just telling me to roll over for the arsenic to start working...'_

This wasn't a good start. "I'll have to head to the restroom for a bit. Eh... yeah, it's on me. I got my salary, and-"

A few ten Lien chips were put on the table. Meagre savings, but she'd rather make sure that they got what they needed whilst she absconded to the bathroom.

' _I really should stop drinking that much coffee...'_

She could do with a few bottles of wine, a long hard shaft between her legs and three to four hours of just coming to that high in the bedroom...

* * *

Saphron noticed her mother's gloomy look immediately when Adelheid started to walk off towards the bathroom, noticing that her mother hadn't been hugely charmed by Adelheid. It was probably Adelheid's brash nature that made her disliked.

"She's really not that bad, mom. Sure, she's honest and blunt about stuff, but-"

Her mother's eyes met hers and that look of distaste hardened in them. A suspicious feeling slid through her, as her mother looked at her.

"So  _this_  is the new  _girlfriend_ , isn't it?"

' _It most certainly is NOT!'_

She  _hated_  this. Terra had been  _okay_  with some parts of the family, but her mother and father had never forgiven her for being a lesbian. She wasn't someone who did things hastily. She was not her  _father_.

' _Oh, you never really cared much, did you? No wonder daddy could do those things to Jaune.'_

"No, mom. She's just a friend. She's a little... Well, she's  _Atlesian_."

Argus was too Atlesian in nature to be anything but. She wondered whether people from Atlas were always so progressive, or whether Adelheid was just an outlier. She didn't really care for it that much.

"She's your friend, so she's your responsibility. I  _care_  for you, Saphron. Your father would want me to make sure that Jaune is kept safe too."

She didn't respond. She looked down. Her father had raped a woman that she saw as a second mother. It was something  _wrong_. Her own body had been used by her ex-wife and her partner.

"Jaune is doing what he  _wants_ , mom.  _Don't_  take that from him."

Her mother's stubbornness, something that some of her daughters and son had inherited, was something that she could see leaping to the fore again.

"Why is that woman funding his acceptance at Beacon? Wouldn't it be good enough to just have him become a farmer? Your father said that he'd have a few connections..."

' _Just like you said that I could just settle down with a nice boy, eh mother?'_

Violet had been  _supportive_. Rouge had been  _accepting_. The Twins didn't give a damn and Azora was just happy. Beryl was like she always was, getting into fights, threatening Terra with a few bruises if she ever hurt her big sister...

' _Mama is more of a mother than you are. What do you do when you go home? Watch TV, talk with your stupid friends about useless things. Daddy would have free reign over the house...'_

"Mom, you can't just get pulled out of Beacon. He's got a girlfriend now..."

She hoped that he had. That girl seemed to have caused a stir... It wouldn't be too bad to meet the girlfriend, right?

"And what have you been doing? Why aren't you moving back home?"

' _Because I don't want to look at dad!'_

She smiled, looking at her mother. She'd said earlier that she didn't want to be in the same room where she'd made love to Terra in, but her mother seemed to have forgotten that. She wondered whether this was just some jealousy from her mother. She was fine where she was! Mister Callows was a nice man who always seemed to be ready to drive wherever she needed to go. He offered nice little delicacies, cooking something for them whenever they had the need to and he was around.

"Because I want to be free again, mom. I want to see what's out there, maybe find something to do."

If she moved back in, money would be even tighter. She'd heard from Rouge that there was already a shortage of some of the essentials in the household. Mom knew what to do, but the money was finite.

"Your father isn't comfortable with you living under that woman's roof."

' _I wonder why, mother. He raped her! Why should he let her tell me about what happened?'_

She felt sick, but she masked it by looking down at the table. Her father didn't feel comfortable with her living under Selene Umbra's control, so that meant that he was going to take care of his obligations.

' _And he'll pull some strings or something and get Jaune right back home...'_

"Dad is not someone who'd enjoy his daughters moving out."

She said, watching Adelheid come back from the toilet. The light hit her friend's face differently, as the skin was a little flushed, the smile on her lips a little warmer.

' _Well... time to see whether I can seed that little garden...'_

Adelheid was a good friend. Her mother might not quite like her, but that didn't mean that her sisters couldn't like Adelheid. If mom had been complicit during daddy's rape spree through the family...

' _No, I'm not going to let you ruin my little brother too, mom. Pull him out of Beacon... He's more confident now and he can PROTECT me.'_

Selene Umbra had been speaking the truth. She'd spoken the truth and Saphron could see it. Her mother being 'concerned'. How long would it be when daddy came home and Saphron gave birth to  _her_  first baby? It'd be such a surprise too, the lesbian getting pregnant from a  _one-night stand_. It looked  _just_  like his grandfather too, oh what a  _surprise_.

' _No, I don't think I'll move back in.'_

She'd rather  _die_  than let her father touch her. She was a big sister and she loved her sisters. If she had to do what she had to...

"He wants what is  _best_  for you, Saphron. We've  _talked_  about this. Harmon might need a secretary for a year or two. It's good work, you'd get a nice wage. Things have been a little tight with the budget. Violet has been helping an old lady who is dying of cancer whilst taking a break from her job as a secretary, so..."

' _It'd be tight with the budget, alright... Violet's working as hard as she can.'_

She should meet with Violet one of these days, have a good talk. She'd like to help the family. Violet was the best one with money. Her little sister was a whore, but she was  _good_. She loved the family.

' _Maybe, if she's willing to take a bit of money...'_

"I don't know... I'm just, mom, no offence."

Her mother didn't get it. She didn't get what it meant to have your partner use you as a toy, as some sort of servant. She had  _loved_  Terra. Adelheid was a good friend, but that didn't mean that she  _loved_  Adelheid in that way.

"Don't worry, Mrs Saphron's mom! I'll be keeping Saph safe, until she finds her footing again."

Saphron smiled at her friend, feeling the warmth inside her grow some more. Adelheid was a good friend who cared, without even thinking that she was going to be preyed upon by her.

' _I'd never do something like Terra did.'_

It didn't stop her from having weird ideas though. It was not the easiest thing to stay in the same bed as someone who was very physical and kept on moaning during the night. She had to stop herself from the dreams too. It was...

' _You're not going to do anything...'_

It had been just a dream, after all. It had been just a dream and it had just been some sleep-deprived fancy. Adelheid had been hugging her, moaning in her ear and it'd been so easy to just sneak a finger into her sex, listening to her best friend moan. Hearing her groan and want  _more_.

' _You're a sick and twisted person, Saphron...'_

She was a sick and twisted person, but it had felt  _good_  thinking about it. She'd given Adelheid a soft peck to the lips, the eyes opening wide after the tongue just pushed in as Adelheid forced a kiss. Adelheid had spoken her apologies, saying something about dreams but it'd...

' _You'd be a good fit for Jaune, Adelheid.'_

He was safe. He would keep her safe. He was a man and he protected his family, more than his father ever had. She didn't even  _want_  to think about the man in the way that she'd thought of him before, knowing what he'd done to another woman, maybe to her sisters.

' _But if she's straying... well, Mama might be upset...'_

She was tuning out the conversation, leaning her elbow onto the table and giving some thought to how she'd plan things. Adelheid had a pretty strict schedule, even if it was girl-talk from ten until eleven or something. It was amazing to know what kinds of thing a publisher such as Adelheid had to do.

"No, not at all! Saphron has these moods from time to time, right sis?"

She snapped to attention to find her mother looking at her worriedly. She flashed a pained smile, as she looked at her mother. She needed an excuse, so she went with the easy thing.

"Sorry, I was just... I was just thinking about Adrian."

The sympathy from her mother was genuine, but the feeling inside her, behind the mask of carefully sculpted expression, was something that she could not hide. It was not something that she  _should_  feel, but she felt it anyways. Anger. Dislike. Not quite hate, but it was  _close_.

Her mother had given birth to her, but her father, a monster wearing human skin, also had given his material to make her. Her sisters, pretty and beautiful in their own way, were more important. Rouge was the Mom because she always made sure that they were well-groomed even if money was tight. She'd been the one to force Beryl into bathing when she'd made a mess, or when Jaune was just too lazy to go to the bath when he'd been young. The twins obeyed as well, but they had been finicky for  _years_.

"Losing a child is sad, yes. I'm sorry, Saphron."

Her mother smiled and there was something in those eyes that Saphron felt annoyed her. She looked at the woman, looked closely for once. The way that her mother dressed wasn't something that showed much of her style, but there was something in the woman's eyes that seemed to be more distant.

' _Gee, too much of a bother to talk to your wrong daughter, huh?'_

Mama she could call and talk to whenever she wished. She didn't really want to bother her too much, but it was  _nice_. Talking about some of her dreams with Mama had been wonderful. That her biological mother just doubted everything about her, simply because she preferred women over men...

' _And you don't even know that they made me abort my own baby...'_

"It was painless, apparently. Half of the street was broken. It was luck that our door was hardwood and not something else, or I'd have been dead." She felt glad for that in one way. She would have been...

' _Oh, it would've been so nice to have Jeremy offer to give me a baby too, huh? Little Saphron the dyke, getting knocked up by the man who's been raping her on and off, just a 'happy family'. Terra would say that he'd be kind enough to, and I'd not remember a single thing of when we went to get it done... Au natural, with no memory for dear ol' Saphron.'_

"Not that I don't feel bad for you, because I do, but..."

Another excuse, undoubtedly about how it had been merely some fancy. When father said something, mother always followed after it. Gods, she  _hated_  that. Her sisters and brother were okay with her liking girls, or at the very least, did not comment on it.

"Please, can you help out a little?"

Another plea. Another  _request_. She'd just meet a ' _very nice_ ' boy by accident, yes. Totally not the cousin of one of mom's friends, just down on his luck. It'd be  _nice_  to have a boy around the house, she should  _totally_  invite him over once for dinner. Wouldn't it be nice to take the guy out on a date? Perhaps try a boy sometimes, yes.

She'd rather take a dildo and get off if that was the quality of man she could pull. Always interested in 'two girls making out' or 'kissing a dyke'. Mom didn't understand. Mama understood, a little. Saphron smiled, because that was the only thing she could.

"I'll see what I can do, mom. Mister... Eh, Harmon, right?"

Her mother smiled softly. "His wife Betty is one of my friends. He's from White, Black and Blue Finances, a big office."

' _Wait, which one is he?'_

"Which one is he? White, Black or Blue?" She just had to ask.

"White, of course. He's one of the senior members of staff. He's the one who drove your sisters and me to the airport to meet you."

Her mother and her  _friends_. She didn't like that one bit. The only time she'd been around her mother's friends had just confirmed to her that they were just like her mother. Married, their husbands always off and about, and only a few of them having a personality that was against the grain.

' _No lesbians, nope... Couldn't have that in your friends' circle, right mom?'_

"I'll see whether I'll take Mister Harmon's offer then."

She could leave it open. Mama had said that she didn't have to work if she didn't want to. It would be nice to do something, but at the end of things...

"How about I give him a call and we'll make an appointment for you? He'd been helping around the house. It'll be nice to see your brother again too, when he comes home."

Saphron smiled, and the conversation turned lighter. Topics like herself returning home and Jaune returning back to their home weren't touched upon, and the new dress that she wore was perfect. She let her eyes rove around the women in the café, checking them out. It wasn't bad to look around, window shop a little as it were...

' _Hmm...'_

"Carmella!"

An older woman sounded happy, Saphron noticing the man who'd been called Harmon, the older woman striding up to them, smiling at her mother, who looked happy to hear her name being called.

"Betty!"

Adelheid and Saphron stared as the woman hugged Saphron's mother, Carmella Arc's face not changing from the cheerful smile on her lips.

"And you're little Saphron! You've grown so big! And this is... Violet, right?"

Saphron shot a look at Adelheid and winked. She'd have a bit of fun, even though Adelheid looked a little mystified.

"Nope, this is my younger sister Adelheid! She's the third member of the twin brigade!"

She'd roll with it, her mother giving her a dangerous look. She didn't give a damn right now, willing to make a bit of fun.

"But twins are just- They must have been triplets, oh dearie me!"

Saphron shook her head. Blondes were sadly, overly common in the family. She'd heard about the bad dye job that Azora had once done for a school project, but that'd been when she'd been off in Argus.

"She's my best friend and sort-of adopted sister. She's sweet on my little brother, Jaune."

The older woman gave a look, smiling warmly and indulgently whilst Adelheid looked like she would rather be elsewhere.

"Now, there's no problem with that! Carmella always tells me how much of a dear you all are. It's  _so_  nice to meet you!"

The woman sat down, her husband remaining standing. Carmella Arc gave an apologetic smile, as the man shook his head and got himself a chair.

"So, what kind of work do you do, Adelaide?"

The mangling of Adelheid's name was something that the young woman bore with grace.

"I'm a publisher! I am making sure that Jaune Arc is the next best thing since Neptune Vasilias won the 'Upcoming Talent Award'. He's a cutie though. Those eyes,  _oof_. I have to remind myself that he's just seventeen from time to time. A really handsome fellow, he is."

The woman seemed interested in hearing more, Saphron watching the older lady as she asked a few questions.

Most of mom's friends were like this. Surface-level conversation, surface-level interest, without anything else. Her mother was asking something to mister White, making a few subtle gestures, giving her a look and indicating something about her. The man smiled at her and nodded once.

"But you'll  _have_  to get a job with my husband's company! He's in need of a secretary, and you look like  _just_  the girl for him! He's always working so late, the poor dear. A bit of help would work out just fine for him."

There was nothing to be done about it, Saphron would have to toe that line of politeness and denial.

"We'll see, Miss White. I'm still getting settled in."

Her eyes caught a glimpse of disapproval on her mother's face, but she wasn't going to commit to anything right now, the least of all a job that she was not prepared for.

"Ah yes, your mother told me about the loss of your baby. Is your partner alright? He must be devastated." She put on a sad smile. It would be best to  _act_  a little bit.

"Oh, we broke up."

There was a softness of her voice, as she tried to infuse it with as much sorrow as she could.

"We decided to part ways."

' _Oh, so she didn't know that your daughter was a lesbian, did she? Gee, thanks.'_

She nudged Adelheid twice in the side. She needed to get out of here, needed to get her thoughts together. Adelheid had that polite smile on her lips as she got up.

"We're going to have to go though. Her brother's taking me to the hospital to... eh, get  _checked_. I've  _not_  been a good girl. Few too many beers and a set of guys that were... Heh. So, sorry to cut things short. Saphron's put me in charge of the schedule today."

Saphron knew that her friend had a problem, but she accepted her anyways. Adelheid was a good woman, even with her flaws. Her mother looked at her with a look. It'd mean that they'd have another  _chat_  over the Scroll for another hour or so tonight.

' _So much for quiet...'_

As she and Adelheid walked, Saphron having downed her mug of tea in a single gulp, Saphron could feel the morose feeling settle in. She didn't like the thought of being shoved into a box, to be treated as just...

"Hey, Saph?"

Adelheid's voice was light, an arm wrapped around her.

"Your mom's pretty much like your dad, isn't she? My mom would've wanted me to settle down too, but... Yeah."

That was true. Mom always was away, just like dad. Mom didn't work like dad did, she just did her social things. They'd had to provide for things themselves by getting part-time jobs, and she'd not minded it too much whilst growing up.

"I guess you better find the siblings you'd want, rather than the ones you'd have."

She mumbled, as she looked into the displays of the window, walking with her best friend. Adelheid gave her a half-hug, pulling her close.

"Now don't be a gloomy doomey, big sis! You should have fun, get some hot girls and enjoy life!"

She didn't think that she could, not right now. She was still hurting from Terra, she was...

' _The dream...'_

It'd been  _nice_. It had been  _pleasant_. Adelheid had been there. She looked at her bestie and she gave a tiny smile. "But what if I want to make my little sister get all naughty with me, huh?" A flirting tease, Adelheid's smile increasing slightly.

"We should do something like that, yeah. Go around, teasing a few guys, some girls... Be the Blau-Arc dream team."

She laughed, her fingers dancing up and down Adelheid's spine. Adelheid gave a shudder, the jacket she wore being a little wrinkled thanks to the touch.

"Hmm... Perhaps if you're a good girl, I'll let you get some Arc."

She  _did_  buy the strap-on. Would be a shame to let it go to waste in the box it came in, of course. Adelheid's face didn't seem so happy about that comment, and Saphron reminded herself that Adelheid was straight.

' _Yeah, turning out to be like your dad there, Saph.'_

It would've been  _fun_. She wondered what sort of faces Adelheid would make when she had sex.

' _Something for the fantasies late at night, Saphron...'_

Some vanilla might not be too bad after having had chocolate.

* * *

Jaune looked surprised to see them, Adelheid thought. He was dressed in casual clothes that fit him well, his look giving him that distinguished manner and that 'Adelheid needs to stay in her lane or she'd make a car crash happen' manner of roguishness. The smile that blossomed on his face was something that made her heart seriously feel weak, as Saphron just nudged her.

"See? He's going to perform a colonoscopy on you, Adel."

She gave her friend a warning look, Jaune looking still as innocent as he always did. She didn't mind letting her gaze go over him a few more times.

' _Yep, just as sinfully delicious as before...'_

Gods, her dreams had been hotter than a Mistralian summer. It had been him and Saphron, each taking a good hard turn with her. She wasn't too into girls, but the thought of...

' _Oh yes, I'll treat you good, Daddy...'_

She'd just taken care of the urges, though she  _really_  was getting the ache for some liquor. It'd been nearly two weeks? Maybe three?

' _I want sex...Saphron's starting to look attractive and I'm not into girls.'_

"Are you okay, Adelheid?"

She smiled softly, licking her tongue. Yeah, a good hour or two, a nice bottle drained into her stomach and that euphoria hitting her hard.

"Oh, I'm getting better."

She was. She'd seen him in a shirt and had seen the work that was being done on that body. A little skinny, but the face wasn't too bad. Caring, just that light little touch...

' _Hmm... I want to fuck you, big boy...'_

"That's good. Saphron said that you were getting a little itchy in the house, so..."

She had an itch she couldn't scratch. She had such an itch that just looking at him made her pulse race. Saphron's smile was too damn cheeky as she looked at him.

"I'm fine. You're fine too, damn, you're starting to get some muscles."

He did a little flex, and she just let her eyes drop. Yes, she was totally eyeing that package. Just inspecting the goods.

' _Hmm...'_

Saphron jabbed her in the side and her eyes went up, a feeling of shock going through her. This wasn't behaviour of someone who was supposed to help a guy out. She'd help him out and get something  _in_.

And her eyes went down again as he changed his pose. She bit her lower lip, just imagining...

' _Oh yes... Oneesan wants some of that...'_

"Stop looking at him as if he's meat and you just spent a day at a vegetarian's place, Adel."

Saphron whispered and Adelheid just looked up. Nope, her thoughts were totally not going to the direction of doing horrible sexy things with her young charge, nope. Totally not thinking about just wearing some of the new lingerie below her work outfit and then closing the door and letting him just...

A young charge who would be four years under contract, who'd grab her by the hair and growl in her ear that she'd be part of the family his way and with  _no_  escape.

' _Oof... OOF. DOWN! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'_

She was wet. She was  _dripping_. She looked at his face, the concern in his eyes, the faint crimson sheen in his eyes as he said something but she wasn't quite paying attention. Already, she was just seeing it. It'd been too long, she'd always gotten a drink and someone for the night, but she'd just been with toys lately.

"We should get you checked out now... You look flushed."

She'd be flushed alright, yep... Just after she'd pushed him into an alley and given him a good hard stiff fucking, and let him just-

"Ah, I'm... eh..."

She was breathing heavily, Saphron's eyes looking at her. If this kept up, she was going to just ruin her life. Why did he have to be  _hot_? This made her job worse!

"I'm okay, Mister Arc."

He smiled at her. It was like a mortal blow to her pussy's ability to keep itself dry. That guile-less smile that was warm and manly. Her mouth felt dry and her lower body tingled, her nipples poking against the fabric of her bra. This was  _bad_.

"Just call me Jaune. I don't believe in too much formality, unless it deals with Mama. She's a lady of good standing, don't you know?"

She just looked at him. She blinked once and then made a sound that sounded like a 'waah-shure' that left her mouth, just looking at him. This wasn't  _fair_.

"Why don't you go to the car, Jaune? Girl talk, okay?"

The young man smiled that lady-killer smile again and Adelheid leaned against Saphron for support. The lesbian woman gave her a smile, looking at her with that smug feeling.

"Soooo... Want to make kissy faces at my little brother?"

She wanted to do much worse with her mouth.  _Much_  worse and all of it illegal to do under the terms of her contract. She should find herself a dude with a dick that she'd feel hit her womb. A big bastard who'd make the thoughts of Jaune  _'I am some sort of raw untamed potential'_ Arc fade from her mind.

_"Saphron..."_

She leaked still. The thought of being between brother and sister, feeling Saphron's arms wrapped around her as her brother drove himself into her...

' _Oh yes...'_

"Hey, you were the one that kissed me."

She felt embarrassment shoot through her. That'd been a  _nice_  dream, but she'd woken to the feeling of Saphron's mouth being explored by her own tongue. That had been terribly embarrassing, but it had been okay with Saphron.

"It's wrong for him to be that attractive. I need... I  _need_  a guy."

She would let her eyes roam a little. Perhaps a quick hook-up at the hospital... Some attractive guy that just needed to pump a load into an easy girl like her...

"Hey, he's the only guy for you, Addie. Lil' sis should always be watching her brother."

She gave her friend a look that attempted to atomize her through sheer potency. Her nipples were  _hard_ , damnit! She wanted to just show Jaune Arc what it meant to fuck with a Blau. She'd like that much more than getting someone else's cold hands shoved into her cooch!

"And you  _were_  checking him out. I know a 'fuck-me' stare when I see it, Adel. You were looking at his cock. You're lucky that he doesn't notice that much."

She shivered. She really shouldn't. The client was the client, after all. Miss Umbra would kick her out on her ass if she did something with him. She didn't even know if he'd  _want_  her, but he was a very good-looking fellow, even if he was a bit young.

"Hey... It's eh...  _research_."

Research with the biggest tool of female pleasuring that she could find when she got home. It was not a guilty pleasure, because this was just pure lust. A good-looking guy who made her feel like she was a princess, there to be in his care?

' _Where do you get a guy who's dedicated to you and just comes out like a knight in armour and stuff?'_

She had liked that. Him being protective of her and making sure that she was alright had been... nice. Nice enough that she'd probably have given him a free blow or something, if the boss hadn't been warning her. Another warning and she'd probably be fired.

' _You shouldn't think about things like that...'_

"He  _is_  a cutie, don't you think?"

She gave an affirmative sound with her throat, watching carefully how he walked there before the two of them. She would get a few more style changes worked out for him. Maybe glasses... Sunglasses would make him look suave. Just tilt them down and go 'Hey there blondie... How about you and me, tonight?'

"It is forbidden to talk about that, Saphron. I'm  _serious_!"

She'd have to squash that horrible feeling inside her. Saphron wouldn't let it go, but Adelheid didn't really think-

A glance at her best friend for a moment and the cheeky smile on her friend's lips was enough to confirm that she was being teased. She growled and started to tickle, trying to force a laugh from the older woman. It wasn't fair that she was being teased with something that might just be a sex-deprived attraction. She'd probably start lusting after Mister Tyrian if he hadn't been, well...  _gay_.

' _Hmm, scars... Though I can't really say I like the look in his eyes. Makes me be reminded of someone who'd better be locked up...'_

That brought thoughts. A nice cop uniform, her client behind bars... Just the type of bad boy whose cock was just the right shape for her lock, and she'd just have to unlock, right?

"So, on a scale of one to ten?"

She shook her head, half-way into that prisoner abuse thought she had. Saphron had been talking, but she'd not been paying attention. The thought of some hot pent-up prisoner just ripping her out of the hallway and into his cell. All that pent up lust and frustration, all...

' _Oof...'_

This was a dangerous prospect. Tiny little Adelheid Blau, new warden of the Arc prison... Oh yes...

' _Down... Down! Evil thoughts, begone.'_

"Hot?"

Adelheid gave Saphron a look and she exhaled through her nose. Fuck, that was hot.

"I'd say he's a nine out of ten..."

That one little point was because he wasn't available. God, she would commit a war crime against chastity and common decency. He was just the right guy, kind, warm, attentive to her...

Saphron could see it too, hurt as she was. Saphron and Jaune got along really well, and Adelheid was happy for her friend to have such a great brother... But she was feeling serious tingles for the guy. One of the first rules of being a friend was that brothers, no matter older or younger, tended to be off the table.

"The tenth point is probably because Mama would kick you out if you did something, right?"

Adelheid nodded. She hadn't really  _dated_ , as her lifestyle was mostly about the partying and having fun, but now that she had her first job, it really started to come together. She was living in a very nice house, had food and company that she liked, and was someone who didn't really think much about anything except for her own pleasure but...

' _It'd be nice if...'_

It would be very nice to wake up next to someone, like she'd been doing with Saphron. The flames of desire inside her died down and suddenly, she pulled Saphron into a hug.

"Let's go out tonight, okay?"

It was a thought she had, but one that she couldn't quite get rid of. She wanted something real, not some sort of wishful fancy. She could get someone else.

And then the guy just turned around and smiled at them and she felt that desire ignite like a Dust fuel engine. Those eyes that looked at her as if she was special, as if she was the focus of his attention and he deserved to be the one who would make her the princess of his house.

' _Fuck.'_

This was going to be harder than she thought. She'd persevere and… well, if she had some sort of bug, she'd have to be abstinent for a while, right?

' _I always clean the toys…'_

"Let's have some fun. I heard about a club…"

That might just be what she needed. No alcohol though… She'd have to stay sober, or she'd do something out of bounds again. Her womanhood clenched around nothing, her eyes looking at the little brother to her best friend.

' _Yeah, that'd just be the thing… New guy, no distracting thoughts about the client…'_

Adelheid was going to be in for an embarrassing afternoon of prodding and poking. Saphron was not letting go of that evaluation of her little brother, which was, to put it mildly, an irksome thing. The constant attention that Saphron's younger brother was giving was more pleasant. Her client was a good young man.

' _Just a bit of extra scruff...'_

* * *

Blaring music was like a call to battle as she finished wrapping up the final fist, her eyes looking directly at the fingers that had been properly wrapped to protect them from the blood that'd be staining them. She was in charge, she was ready and not going to be stopped. The big prize was ahead of her, and she knew just what would be at stake. She'd get herself brought to a level where she'd be punching out the big leagues, and not the small fry that only brought in a good two hundred…

' _Fifi, you just had to go and get cooking lessons and care for some old biddy, didn't you?'_

The two druggies had been keeping quiet in their room, hopefully learning their lesson a little better than she had learned her lesson not to go out fighting. It was only the first step towards greatness, after all.

"Hey there, blondie… How's the foot?"

The red tide came up to her, looking smug and utterly like the tart that she was. Her Aura definitely had been unlocked, the teasing grin on her face enough, as Beryl pulled her fists into the ready stance and gave a few jabs.

"Still working just as fine as it should, Malachite."

She growled back, the humoured smirk on the other young woman's lips like a charm, if it had arrived properly, rather than just giving her the look of someone who'd like to be punched in the back of the head during sex. Beryl hadn't really  _had_  sex, given her leaning towards training and keeping herself in shape. Boys? Who liked  _boys_. Of course, she liked  _men_ , but she didn't like those who didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves.

"Going to win all your matches, girl? Ready to enter the big leagues?"

There was a teasing tone to one of the twins' voices, her eyes blazing with something that could be called amusement, her tongue sliding over her lips.

"Still not getting my aura awakened, Melly."

The bouncers of the club had of course some say in who got what match-up and Huntsman matches were always a big crowd drawer. It would just be the easy in and easy out.

"Pity, you could be good with a Huntsman's training. You've got that knack for just leaping onto someone and just punching them until they stop moving."

It was the thrill, the burst of energy that she felt. She could feel it throbbing and pulsing inside her as she prepared, shifting her stance a few times and giving an experimental kick. It felt just as great as it had before, and the tension inside her slow unwound. She would do this, she'd make sure that she'd get that money.

' _The money'll be good for the pot…'_

Mom had been looking worried, and she'd gotten back home from meeting with Saphron and that friend of hers. Saphron's friend apparently was a loose woman, if the impression that mom had given her was right.

' _Yeah, I'll take that with a grain of salt, mom… Saph's old and wise enough to go and make her own friends…'_

She was just happy that Saphron was back again and safe. Having a friend who was a little more adventurous could bring Saphron back to that level where she'd been the fun older sister. It was a shame that Saphron didn't live with them anymore, but after the accident with Terra's kid…

"The day won't come when I'll need aura to bail me out. I'm not going pro and that's it."

The white twin sister snorted softly, a well-muscled leg raised up and kicking out once, in perfect form. Beryl would comment on how it was just a kick, something that couldn't get a guy down without flashing your groin, but then again… She wasn't one to comment on other people's fighting styles other than that they sucked.

"Real pity, Berry. Real pity… Melanie, we are needed at the front whilst Berry here gets herself ready for the fight… There's a big roller there, linked to the Blood Hound gang…"

Beryl grimaced. There'd been four goons of the Blood Hound Gang who'd gotten iced in the whore quarter, leaving a manhunt for the killer. All that she knew was that there'd been some sort of poison used, and that Junior wasn't too happy about what that meant. The man was a threatening figure, but wasn't too brave, so it made sense.

' _Time to get punching, yeah!'_

She pulled on her jacket, the tight top that she wore keeping her breasts in perfect shape, a bit of additional padding added to give her more of a cup size than some of the bunnies that bounced around in the club. She could hear the faint hum of the people around, spotting one of the more casual mooks of the club lounging against one of the corners, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Much entertainment tonight?"

The man shrugged and she saw the disinterest in his eyes, Beryl's gaze going to the other features. Dark grey tie, big nose, sunglasses… Yeah, looked like a jackass from the first glance.

"Ah well, tell the boss guy that I'm going up soon."

She'd get herself a drink at the bar, and if she was lucky, she'd run into Junior. If not… well, gotta get one up for courage, right? A soda never hurt someone…

Maybe they even had Powerthirst. It had  _electrolytes!_

She entered the mass of people, the jacket and the shorts that she wore giving her little option but to blend in with the people who were already swaying and moving through the crowd. It was a low murmur of people talking, the loud dance music throbbing through her bones. Someone grabbed her ass and she delivered a perfect riposte, the guy no doubt having some problem with his face from how she'd socked him in it, but that didn't matter one bit.

Sliding into a seat, she tapped a few times on the counter. "Gimme a soda, Morry." The guy behind the bar was someone she knew, and the twins were within sight too. The bartender gave her a look, and suddenly, she felt a weight on her shoulders.

"What's one and one plus six, huh?"

Her older sister's voice reached her ears and she grinned. That was Saphron alright with her lame joke about one lesbian, one brother and six girls that had to be the brunt of the joke.

"One lame lesbian who's going to get her ass kicked if she doesn't quit it."

Saphron got off her back, the shoulders shaking a little.

"How're you doing, dearest and gayest of sisters? Mom was in a right mood after you'd beat a hasty retreat."

The blonde girl that was with Saphron looked pretty. Decent looks, but definitely not someone who was at the gym all day. The top she wore was nice and bright-coloured, the jeans looked nice and fashionably-chic. Popular girl type, not like Azora, who was more the plain Jane of the family.

' _Nice friend you've got there... I bet you two just get along great.'_

"Fine, fine. Hey, this is Adel."

The blonde woman gave a grin, running a hand through her hair and giving her a wink.

"Your new sister."

Amusement gave way and she cackled softly. Terra hadn't been  _super_ , but  _this_  one? Oh, she was going to tease Saphron about this for  _months_. Miss Choco Fever got herself a blonde!

"Congratulations on marrying her. I hope you're ready to be hearing her cry about her lack of chocolate lady love..."

Saphron looked a little annoyed at her. Beryl guessed that she'd gotten herself a missed guess.

 _"Just_  best friends, really. It was a brief meeting but then it just sort of clicked. She's a really great gal, considering all the crap she's been through."

There was a story there that Beryl did not know, one that she would like to know, if her gut feeling was right. There was something about the way that the other woman had said it, as the soda was put down in front of her.

"Morry, give these ladies something on my tab, or whatever. They're  _friends_."

Saphron coughed a little, poking at this 'Adel' girl. The other blonde smiled and winked back at her friend.

' _Yeah... Saphron attracts girlfriends like it's no tomorrow...'_

"What'll it be, ladies?"

The man was candid enough to know a hint when he got one, Saphron ordering something light on the alcohol content and the other one... just some orange juice. An odd choice as far as drinks go, but...

"So, Adel, right? What's pulled you to my sister and how're you eh... connected?"

She honestly didn't care for the details of that coupling, nope. She just was a nosy bitch at times. Gossiping like this was a rare thing.

"Oh, we're  _best_  friends. I am your younger brother's publisher. I manage stuff around public appearances and such."

Her older sister grinned in her typical older-sisterly manner.

"And she totally has a crush on him too. You should just  _see_  her when she's around him, Bear. Totally unable to look away."

The flush on the other blonde's face was growing a little more, as Adel seemed to find that not so very funny.

' _OOH!'_

That was a bit of news that she could tease him about later... well, provided he  _knew_  about it. Jaune was kind of dense in that area. Not his fault, because he was a boy and didn't like such things like girlish things...

' _I think I set his screensaver to the dress picture...'_

"It's not fair. He is  _hot_ , Saph."

The pouty look made her grin. Trust Saphron to be someone who'd bring a tease to a bar and make sure that it was left on fire when she was gone.

"You're that girl that Saphron spoke about on the phone! Yeah, I remember now!"

She MIGHT have some memory issues. Getting your skull rattled by a punch that landed wasn't a great way to live, she supposed, but it made  _money!_

"I'm  _glad_  that you remember..."

Saphron's voice sounded entirely too amused as she spoke up next.

"She's my bestie. Sort of like Moolanie and eh, that Miltina girl?"

She snorted. That sounded like a good and proper mangling of those names, not that the two chicks would really ever get to hear it. Saphron was allowed to. The twins were gay-phobic to a pretty close degree.

"Melanie and Miltiades, yes. I've got a match in..." She checked the clock. "Ten minutes. Figured I'd get a soda before I'll be popping people's corks."

The interest in the friend of her sister's eyes was there. "Want to watch? I can rustle you two up a seat in the spectator seats, consider it a gift. Morry? Got a set of tickets to spare for my darlin' sisters?"

She raised her fist. That was unofficial code for 'Give me them tickets or I'll punch your lights out'. Since she was due to be up, it wouldn't be a bad thing to get a show going for her big sis and her friend.

Saphron wasn't going to blab to mom about where Beryl got her money from. Two tickets were placed in front of her by the bartender, who smiled at her.

"Good match, Berry. Bring us cash, babe."

She handed a ticket to the friend and one to her  _dearest_  sister, Saphron giving her a cheeky smile.

"Any hot girls as cheerleaders, or are you a one-girl show?"

She gave a knuckle-prod to her sister, light enough to only make her sway. "Hey, I'm not into the business! If you want some sort of goody-two-shoes prude, go see Violet. She's the one who's some dull secretary, not me! I like some action!  _Blood! Sweat! Money!"_

"You're up soon, Berry. Stop prattling to the customers and-"

Her sister went in for the kill as soon as the twins appeared. She could see it in Saphron's eyes that she was going to have some  _fun_.

"Oh my gosh, you must be one of my sister's friends. That's  _amazing,_  I didn't know she  _had_  friends. Well,  _hot_  friends."

There was a faint groan from her lips as Melanie merely looked on with faint slack-jawed amazement as Saphron started to rattle on like a bad transmission on a bike, a flood of words that just made little to no sense.

"Ah, eh, yeah. Hi. Melanie, I'm eh... Yeah. Sister of yours, Berry?"

She nodded. She grinned. Time to get Saphron going.

"Hey Saph, she's single and got a twin sister! Go for it, girl! They're Bi!"

The panic in Melanie's eyes was evident as the girl made a quick escape after Saphron had given her one, her sister giving a smile that was broad and amused.

"You're a creep, Saph."

She shook her head, finishing the soda. The fizz was getting to her. She had the fight to prepare for. Saphron smiled at her and tapped her nose.

"You're a creepy lesbian's sister, you  _dirty_  ragamuffin.  _Thanks._  Adel has been a little pent up, and we might just hit the club more often if you're up here fighting."

Beryl grinned. Saphron could be counted on to do what was best for her friends and family. She wasn't quite the replacement mom that Rouge was, but it was close.

"Just watch me dance, Saph."

She would dance her ass off, if she had to. She'd punch their lights out too, whilst that dance was going on.

She was going to make a killing.

* * *

It was perhaps an idle thought that he had, but whilst he sat there on the bed, reading through the assigned reading for the next class that they had in the morning, his mind drifted to the state of things. He hadn't exactly asked Pyrrha yet whether she'd like to be the vanguard that would keep him safe.

Ren had offered to take Yang out, which was kind of him, but it would not suit his goals. He could imagine it would create a stir, but he wasn't going to make it an assassination. He turned the page, looking at the schematics that had been outlined for the crafting of a basic shelter in the wilds. He'd gone camping a few times with his sisters, but that had been the extent of his skills.

"Jaune?"

A soft voice came from the side, Pyrrha looking at him with her green eyes warm, as if she hadn't thrashed Yang in the ring earlier today.

"Do you need a hug?"

It had become a group activity by this point, the Aura within him flickering at a low level, the dark ocean still reaching into the flame and drawing the heat out. It was less when he'd been intimate with Weiss, when the warmth she had touched him.

"Please."

He said, and she settled herself against him, wrapping an arm around her. He'd gone pale and the dark veins had started to spread again. He could feel the power wrapping around him, the darkness inside him swelling like a live flame. Pyrrha was close.

His head turned, looking into her deep green eyes, a swallow that was heavily audible, a soft groan coming from his lips as he did so, staring into those eyes for a moment. There was a hunger inside her eyes, something he could understand.

"Hmm…"

She had her hair down and was ready for bed. His other arm put the book down, wrapping around her. He felt so cold, but also warmer than he had before. Pyrrha shivered a little as he did, his eyes never quite leaving hers as they were nose to nose.

"You know, that time in the warehouse?"

His voice asked, as he saw the look in her eyes change, a question in those eyes about whether he would need her help again. There was a concern in those eyes, his mouth opening for an instant, only to feel something inside his stomach welling up, the burning pain coming with that nausea, his whole internal system feeling the flash of heat shoot through the system that kept his body going.

"Yes?"

He was looking right at her. It was such a pretty thing too, her eyes caring and concerned. Pain shot through his system as he felt the liquid sliding up through his throat, feeling it about to emerge and make a mess of Pyrrha, yet he swallowed. He kept it down, before he'd make her a mess.

"Would you do the same for me again?"

His voice was a soft hiss, as he felt the darkness inside him swirl, the ocean turning into a gigantic whirlpool. He could feel her here, a warm flame near the cold abyss that he was. The power swirled inside him, his body feeling lighter as he felt the might within burn and pulse like a living flame.

"If you need me…"

A soft shake of the head, as he placed a finger against her lips. He could see it in her eyes. A craving to be of use, something more than just the champion. A way in, a way that would make her less than the paragon that she was.

"A vanguard… A shield-maiden, one who keeps me safe."

A weakness to show, for her protective instincts to show. A way that would claim her. "Just making Yang  _suffer_  won't be  _enough,_  Pyrrha."

There was a hush, as her green eyes looked into his own, her silence speaking volumes, her attentiveness and intelligent eyes keeping with him.

He had a vision. He had a view on things, and he needed her to guard him. "What do you have in mind, Jaune?" She asked, tenderly inquiring, his eyes catching sight of that decision in her features, the one that she'd reached.

' _You're mine…'_

A soft smile, a careful smile that cared, showing how he appreciated her. She needed that, as she needed the guidance that he could give as a leader. "A few little things…" A hand wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her closer.

"I want you to guard me, in case Yang decides to take…  _permanent_  action. She's a brash girl, not thinking calmly when it comes to what she cares for."

There was a softness to his voice, a worry that she felt too. He saw concern in her eyes, a worry that he could stoke. With a few more words, she would grow protective, more protective than before.

"Do you…"

Her voice was light, concerned and understanding, her green eyes warm and caring. She was now going to offer something, he could feel it.

"Do you think she  _would?"_

He hesitated. Did he think Yang would be doing something like that? The answer was  _Yes_ , because he thought she would. Yang Xiao-Long was someone who did things in the heat of the moment, without forethought of the consequences.

"Yes. She's protective of her little sister. I'm…"

He looked away from her. "I'm  _weak_. I'll probably never have the Aura that you guys have. My power…"

He could feel it searing inside him, a hand raised. Flames licked along his fingertips, the echoes of that power muted with an expression of his will, the burning inside him slowly starting to fade, as everything seemed to grow a little less strained.

"It burns through me. It is something that is strength, control…"

His eyes met hers. "I  _need_  you. Not just you, but Nora and Ren too, because…" He could see that she had already accepted the offer, before she even started. It was that weakness in her, the desire to care. It was a little similar to Weiss.

"I'm  _your_  partner."

Pyrrha said before she smiled at him with that smile that brought joy and a feeling of care to his heart.

"If you need me…"

His hand caressed her cheek and he kissed her. Her eyes went wide as his tongue invaded her mouth. Heat filled him, his other hand tangling within her loose red hair. Pyrrha's hands rested against his chest, as she slowly let it trail down. He felt the warmth, the comfort, the heat blazing that fire within him as the ocean receded.

"A-HA! I  _TOLD_  YOU THAT SHE WOULD GET HIM FIRST!"

Nora's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. Pyrrha's face was flushed and his hand was currently on her breast below her shirt, groping it, her hands already down at his groin, touching him, feeling his aroused manhood, tucked right into his pants. She turned beet red, trying to push him off, embarrassed sounds coming from her mouth.

He got off her, feeling a flash of embarrassment. Ren looked at him with what seemed to pass for a look of amusement on his face, as the stoic-looking young man's cheeks were a little hot. Jaune looked at himself to find that he was already aroused, time seemingly having passed.

"Ehh, ah… eh…"

Pyrrha was stammering, her eyes going everywhere but at him, her cheeks flushed and red as Nora did a little dance.

"Stealing a march on our glorious leader, whose penis will conquer ALL the women of this noble institution! I HAVE  _SEEN_  YOUR EVIL PLOT, YOU RED-HEADED SUCCUBUS!"

He could see Ren shake his head, sighing softly. Nora wasn't done yet, as she pointed a finger at him.

"I HAVE  _TRAINED_  FOR THIS MOMENT FOR SO LONG, GLORIOUS LEADER, AND YOU DARE TO  _CHEAT_  ON YOUR NORA VALKYRIE WITH A RED-HAIRED HARRIDAN?!"

He looked at her for a moment and gave Pyrrha a look, wrapping an arm around her. His eyes met Nora's blue ones, the challenge within bold.

" _I'm_  not the one who had Pyrrha pull something out, Nora… My, comforting poor innocent Pyrrha for whatever happened was just natural, right?"

He winked at Pyrrha, whose face was growing even redder, Nora's mouth falling open.

"My butt is  _tight_ , Jaune! When you conquer me like some sort of Mistrali maiden, I will be as tight as I can be!"

He doubted that. Ren looked at him for a moment and gave a little mouthed  _'I'm sorry'_. The sympathy for the guy for putting up with Nora's eccentricity as well as being around such an open girl. He wondered briefly how Ren and Nora made sure that their relationship worked, with Nora being so bold.

' _This sort of feels like my sisters…'_

Nora was just taking him for a ride, making sport of embarrassing him. He smiled at her and then turned his gaze to Pyrrha, who had gone very silent. She was flushed, as his hand was stroking over her shoulder.

"Should I test that out, Pyrrha? Do you want to conquer Nora's butt with me?"

Pyrrha smiled her friendly smile, looking at Nora with a glint in those eyes. There was an interest, a thought that seemed to echo from those eyes. She smiled, seemingly forgetting the embarrassment that she suffered earlier.

"Well, they  _do_  call me the Invincible Girl that can take on  _any_  challenge. I'm sure something can be arranged,  _right_  Nora?"

Nora's eyes widened a little, as the smile increased in volume.

"YES! Rennie, let's get Pyrrha ready too! Matching outfits! Mistralian Nights!"

He saw Ren shaking his head, Pyrrha's smile dropping a little, her expression changing slightly to one that looked disapproving.

"Nora,  _please_."

He just had to dampen her a little. She was a good young woman, but not someone who knew the meaning of restraint. She would go on to hurt Ren if she kept this up. Nora looked at him and then pointed a finger at him.

"Your days are numbered, Arc! We'll tag team you yet! Valkyrie  _always_  gets what she wants! Well, unless Rennie wants to do something. Do you want to be hugged and held by Jaune whilst he lovingly explores your mouth with his mouth love-tentacle?"

Ren gave him a look, more apologetic than anything else. Jaune got the feeling that the young man had much more to deal with about Nora than Nora had to deal with about Ren. Ren sighed deeply, shaking his head slowly.

' _I feel you there, dude…'_

"I don't think that it would be a good idea, Nora…"

He had to make sure that there would be no issue between his teammates. Nora couldn't be upset with Pyrrha, but she was together with Ren so he didn't want to interrupt in their relationship. It would be a bad idea to interfere with what had been going so well for the two of them.

"It'll be  _perfect_. Now… You go and be with Pyrrha. My butt needs to heal up first."

Pyrrha looked worried, her eyes going to Nora's bed. Nora winced a little, giving a soft sigh.

"Yes, yes… You're too worried, Pyrrha. Now that you're with our glorious leader, you must keep pace! Train that ass!"

Pyrrha looked a little sheepish and he didn't want to press it any further, his hand holding hers. She was a great friend and she'd protect him.

' _A good friend, just like Weiss.'_

He needed all the friends that he could get.

* * *

Beryl watched as the final challenger fell to the ground, body laying there as she'd knocked him out. The prize money was going to be hers, and she was going to bring home the money to make sure that things were okay with the home finances.

"The Striking Berry wins the match and with that, tonight's entertainment is concluded!"

She grinned boldly, running a hand through her hair, sweat sticking to her skin. She was going to make sure that she'd have enough to last for a few weeks, taking a bit of a break from the matches. Saphron had been here with a friend and she could see the look on the people's faces alight with that thirst for the blood of more challengers. Her muscles were sore from the punching, yet the pain was something that she couldn't even think of anymore.

She'd  _won_. She was the  _best_. She grinned, making her way towards the exit, leaving the poor sap to be dealt with by the people who took care of the losers. She'd been at that spot once, but she wasn't going to let defeat take her down to the place of losers.

In the locker room she stripped down, feeling the pain in her sides where a few kicks had landed, looking at herself in the mirror. The prize money was hers, and she'd make sure that they were in a better place. She  _wasn't_  going to give up on her family, even if Violet wasn't working anymore.

Her younger sister was caring for some woman who had cancer, which was fine and dandy if you needed to have some project to worry about, but it was still someone who was going to pass away. People died and they might leave you a little something out of gratitude. She hoped that the old biddy would leave Violet with something that they'd be able to use.

"Good job there, Ber."

The pasty-faced white-dressed twin said, as Beryl stripped the clothing off and jumped under the shower, leaning against the wall and looking at her as she did the essentials for a quick rinse. Shame wasn't something that you had when you were busy guarding the boss, she knew.

"Yeah, the final match was a good shot for me. The guy was good though… Really enjoyed myself."

The guy had been a weak-mouthed asshole who couldn't back his gaff up with the way that he'd moved. Strength in spades, but weak on the twist and turn. A quick few strikes and then the finisher, downing the guy for the few hours that went into it.

"Right, right… You're still going to keep insisting that you won't go pro?"

The twin asked, Beryl rubbing the sponge over her body. The fresh set of clothes that was in her bag was already there to be worn, the sweaty set already in her bag.

' _Nah.'_

She made a dismissive sound. The twins knew that being a Huntress-prospect wasn't in the cards for her, but they kept insisting.

"Nope, I think it's good that I get this bit of excitement, but professional Huntsmen… Yeah, I'm not going to go up against those."

She wasn't going to complain about the money though, but it was all for the family. A spot of fun, a bit more food on the table… She liked to beat up people. The twin didn't comment on anything further, a dismissive sound echoing in the shower, as Beryl's towel came flying at her.

"Boss will want to see you, Berry. That sister of yours and her friend's gone back to the club part already."

Beryl grinned. Saphron wasn't a huge fan of hurting others, just as she shouldn't. Saphron had been the gentle one, the one who cared, almost as much as Violet did from time to time. She just liked to beat people up, to some extent.

The short top that she picked up for casual wearing was something that she'd prepped for the after-match victory gig, her jacket half-unzipped, a deep red colour. Blood-red berry babe with the blonde hair and the 'I am going to punch your lights out' look, as was proper.

She entered the boss man's office, the man seated behind the desk, looking at her with a look that was positive at the least, a stacked pile of Lien chips in front of him already.

"Good, you're punctual, as always."

She smirked as she sat herself down, opening the gym bag that she'd got for most of her stuff. She'd just have to get back home on the bike, making sure that she got everything home. This was going to take care of Saphron's bills at least, if mom hadn't had some more expenses… and well, if the twins didn't fuck up something big.

"Thanks for the save with the doc, Junior."

She hadn't gotten time to thank the man, but it was something that she had thought of a few times whilst practicing. The guy had been engaged with the Mistralian section of the crime lords or something, not that she'd been paying much attention to that, but the twins had been talking about their mom a few times, some fat chick who looked like she'd be some bad drunk aunt or something.

' _You'd think that she'd be hot, birthing twin one and twin two, but nope. Fat chick. Ugh. I hate women who are out of shape.'_

She'd admit to herself that there was most certainly a trend for being fit in the family. Jaune, the only guy, still looked like he'd be able to slay pussy with his looks… and probably did, given that the twins had just said that he'd banged some smoking hot white chick. She didn't really put much stock in it.

She'd seen the cereal chick with Jaune and there was that definite hint of 'damn, this girl's wanting his milk to go with her cereal' in those eyes. She could ship it, if some girl with that set of abs was interested in her little brother, more the power to her.

' _Not to say that he's exactly a bad looker…'_

Yeah, she might've just poked fun at him a few times and had been present when he'd been 'made pretty' by Rouge, but it hadn't been a  _bad_  look for him. She preferred the rough look that he'd had in his eyes when he'd finally pushed Rouge away when she'd gotten out the eyeshadow, that look of 'I'm going to deck you for bullying me'. Not a bad look in the eye of a guy, as long as he didn't get too physical with her.

"Gotta keep the Berry happy. Here's the money, you did good here. The house won, as usual. Now, are you planning on going pro?"

She shook her head, knowing that it was going to go down like this, shoving the Lien chips into the used towel. It was clean, so she'd just bear with it. Lien didn't need much when you were cleaning stuff off after having it in your bag for half an hour. This'd top off her losses from the Doc well.

"Nope, I'm still in our regular bracket, Junior."

She smiled, giving a wink, the man's sigh enough.

"Sure, I can live with that. The big boss isn't super happy that you're wasting your talent, but you know best…"

The man was someone who was a big softie on stuff, even though the big boss was someone who didn't seem to be too concerned with stuff of the day-to-day operations of the club.

She unlocked her bike and was about to get back home when she heard the tapping of heels on the stones behind her. Her head turned, spotting the red tide and her bitchier sister standing there. The door to the club was shut and the two looked at her with a look that seemed almost amused.

"What do the two of you want? I'm not like my sister, I don't do threesomes with you both."

The wince was there, and she knew that she'd hit the right snare. The red tide shrank back a little, as her sister fixed her with a look.

"You  _really_  should've accepted  _our_  offer, Berry."

She ducked underneath the leg that shot at her, the sharpened leg-weapon flashing through the air, as the claw-like weapon aimed at her body. Their reflexes were faster than hers, but she had experience with this type of stuff, feeling the pain go through her as she watched the two of them, a long gash on her ribs from the claw bouncing off, a sharpening stab of pain sliding through her body.

Beryl Arc righted herself, looking at the two of them, mentally assessing the two of them. Red was at the right, slowly strolling around her in a circle whilst White was getting herself ready for another flurry of attacks, not even giving her a break.

"Mom said that we're to get  _rid_  of you. She's not very happy for your refusal, y'know."

A punch with the gauntlets, Beryl feeling the cut on her cheek drip immediately, as the other twin came in for another kick.

' _Right, and dodge now because she's a slow cow and-'_

She felt the blade slide into her stomach, the pain inside her turning into a delicate sensational blend of agony, as she hit the ground. She curled up, holding her stomach, shivering with the pain.

"Poor you. You should've taken the offer, girl…"

Her body hurt, feeling the blood come from the point where she'd been stabbed, her eyes going up to the girls. She didn't have Aura to defend against the strike, so she'd been caught off her guard.

"Do we finish her off?"

The question came from the red tide, as the blade-curved feet shifted a little. A dismissive sound, as the twins seemed to get to a conclusion.

"Take the Lien at least. No use getting money wasted. Let's get some of the guys to carry her body to the harbor, make it look like a robbery gone wrong. She'll bleed out with that gut would soon."

She felt the pain in her gut, as she saw the twins getting her bag and rifling through it, the chips already put into one of the bitches' pockets. They departed, the door slamming shut.

It was a slow gut pain as she tried to get herself up, the blinding pain making her unable to move. The smell of blood filled everything, even as she felt someone's hand grab a hold of her.

"Now now now… That  _won't_  do, my dear… No, this one won't let you die. Nope, nope, NOPE!"

A voice that sounded manic, cruel and with that hint of reckless abandon and thirst for blood through it was loud, the feeling of the hand making her snap.

Golden eyes that looked at her with a glint in their depths that was insane burned through her, as the man started to speak words that she'd heard about faintly, the feeling of something flowing into her, the long coat that he wore showing his abdomen, the scars that he had there somehow intriguing to her, her whole body feeling light as something entered her.

"For eternity into a world of  _blood_  and  _chaos_ , by this fusion of spirit and of will, to dance with the devils and the Grimm to feel that bloodthirsty thrill…"

A soft cough came from her lips, as she felt that power slip into her. Her body ached with a pain that was hard to believe.

"Now and forever, you're bound to my thrill… Oh yes, yes… And eternally, to feel the need to  _kill_!"

She felt better already, as the man lifted her up. A long braid hung in her face, the mania in his eyes visible as he lifted her up. She looked at her bike, feeling the strength starting to go through her system, even with her blacking out.

"You will feel revenge, my dear little new apprentice! This will be one fight that we shall  _win_ , yes! The Blackout will now have to contend with my little student! Now, now… We must get you to your  _new_  home! Soon, soon! The  _Goddess_  will wish to speak to you! Oh, and some stitches. We cannot have exsanguinations, no! You will become a  _star_! A bright shimmering star for the Goddess! She will forgive me for my interference in your life, yes, yes! She will teach you, yes! Worship, worship, worship!"

She didn't know about a goddess or anything, but things were feeling better than when the twins had spilled her guts. If this guy was going to help her get even with Pasty and Red Tide, she'd consider it a debt well-repaid.

' _Fucking bitches…'_

Beryl Arc wasn't going to get herself in a stitch that she couldn't get out of, no. She'd take her pound of flesh, or else her name wasn't Beryl 'The bitch-beater' Arc.

' _If this guy can help me get square…'_

She was always paying her debts back with interest…

* * *

**We have Tyrian and we have Absinthe in an unofficial competition now! The mad scorpion versus the Blackout. You get to see Violet pop up once more in the next chapter! Things are moving along, and people can complain all that they want about this not featuring Jaune enough… But stuff with his family involves him too, at least peripherally. He cares for Saphron and his other sisters, as well as their friends and his own. They're the family he's got and he's not going to drop them.**

**Leave a comment. Things are heating up!**


	23. Invicta Somnium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune enlists Pyrrha and Weiss has something to say about it. Violet Arc's trip to grandma! Adelheid's little moment of respite and being a good friend! Saphron and Violet's chat!

**Enjoy the lovely world that I've crafted here, ladies and gentlemen... It's going to be a ride you'll remember.**

* * *

Jaune's fingers stroked over the head of his partner as she cuddled up against him, aware that there was only a set of clothing between the two of them. The warmth that she provided him was like a salve to his weary body, the dark ocean within him slowly receding into the heat that she provided.

"Jaune."

A soft uttering from her lips as her green eyes gazed up at him, heavy-lidded with a hint of pleasure within their depths, bringing a deep sigh from her lips, her fingers brushing over his side.

It was  _needed._  He'd over-strained himself and felt how his lungs stopped to work for an instant. Having to try working magic in secret was draining him, and he knew that she'd be there regardless. She was a good partner, the best.

"Thanks, Pyrrha."

A smile, indulgent and warm, her lips pressing against the crook of his neck. She was so warm and kind. They hadn't done anything yet, but he wasn't going to move for the foreseeable future. A knocking on the door came and he felt her get up, walking there and opening it. Weiss stood in the door opening, her eyes filled with a deep passion and concern.

"Hey, Weiss."

She saw him in his bed, a worried expression appearing on her face. Clearly she had heard of the little issue earlier. It was all that he could do, after all. After Pyrrha had come down on Yang like a hurricane of steel and red hair, he had been left in the clear, the match against Cardin being another loss. Being hit with a mace in the chest was something that he could heal up, even though he felt the pain shoot through his nerves and his body as he willed the bones to heal up.

"Are you... alright?"

She hesitated, looking at him. He opened the bed for her to get in, and she did. She looked at him.

"You're... You're freezing cold."

He was, perhaps. He hadn't been noticing it much. She held him, her blue eyes full of concern. There was something inside her, a warmth that he could feel as Pyrrha slid up against him again. The dark ocean roiled as a thunder strike seemed to hit it, the feeling of comfort as Weiss snuggled up against him too.

"Does it help?"

A softly spoken question, as she looked up at him. Her ponytail was askew, his hand brushing over her hair. The dark veins started out from his palm, the colour slowly receding. He felt warmer, knowing that Weiss meant well.

"He's been needing more touching."

Pyrrha commented like the good partner that she was. They'd made a compromise earlier, and he knew that he could trust her. Weiss made a sound.

"That  _virgin_  goes too far, Jaune. I don't  _like_  seeing you hurt."

He tried to think of something, but failed. He looked at her and gave a hesitant smile. It wasn't his fault that his Aura was so weak. The warmth was pleasant, though.

"It's going to be payback, Weiss. I'm getting things ready..."

He had prepared something suitable for her, something that would put her to the test. Yang Xiao Long's picture had given him knowledge, something that he could use. He would need to talk to someone first...  _Arrange_  for something. The money was already in his account now.

"Can I trust you to do something for me?"

Weiss looked at him, a deep desperate hope in her eyes for his request. It wouldn't be hard to ask her, but she was eager to please. A reward, perhaps something she'd like.

"If I can help... and- and it isn't too dangerous. Well, not too dangerous for  _you_."

He smiled at her and kissed her. He felt the warmth fill him, and he noticed little. He only snapped aware when he felt someone tugging at him. His hand was warm, his finger half-way lodged inside Weiss and her flushed cheeks were red, as he broke the kiss. Her lips were half-parted, a string of saliva connecting the two of them.

"Ah..."

He felt better, as Weiss flushed, Pyrrha giving an awkward sound.

"Sorry, I just-"

Weiss smiled shyly at him. Her eyes were half-closed as she slowly opened them after a moment. Pyrrha's breath tickled his ear. He'd gone past just a simple kiss,  _way_  past that. Weiss looked at him, her body pressed against the bed.

"It's- It's okay, you big lunk. It's- It's something that you need. Whenever you're hugged, you feel better, right? Whatever your Semblance is, whatever... well, whatever power it gives you, it requires contact with someone to recover, right?"

He slowly nodded, feeling how Pyrrha adjusted herself against him. It was a softness inside her that pulled to him. The ocean was slowly receding, the flame blazing inside him like a fiery spirit, growing slowly by the flame's pull, the ocean feeling dimmer, but still present.

She was Weiss and she was alive and wonderful. His lips pressed against hers and she moaned, her arms wrapping around him, a frenzied kiss, his teeth grabbing her lower lip and tugging on it.

"Jaune~!"

Her moan was loud in the room and he could feel the brush of her body, as her heat leeched into his own. He was not going to deny her his touch, his cool body heated by her.

A knocking on the door and an annoyed sigh came from Weiss. He could feel the coolness as Pyrrha got up, the door opened up and Ruby bounding into the room.

"Weiss! We've got that project due tomorrow and I need your help!"

Weiss adjusted herself a little below the covers, as Ruby bounced onto the bed, smiling broadly.

"Ooh, cuddles! Are they good cuddles?"

Weiss flashed her genuine smile, the one she always wore around him, snuggling a little closer.

"Yes. He's  _great,_  even if I have to be careful with him."

His hand pushed between her legs and Weiss stiffened, as Ruby started to talk about the project, Weiss giving a little sigh as she went in-depth, trying to get her partner grounded.

"No, it's about the  _THIRD_  siege, not the  _fourth._  You should let  _me_  do the talking, rather than just rattling off those facts that don't make sense, Ruby."

She was so warm, so caring. Loving, he might even call it. His finger slid in, letting her feel it trace and stroke. She flushed a little, the heat growing more intense inside him. Pyrrha's hug turned a little tighter, as Ruby remained ignorant still of what was happening.

"But Weiss, you know that Yang and Blake are going to contribute too!"

Weiss flushed, as his finger dug in deeper, wriggling into her folds, the heat seeping into his body from the place where he touched her. Weiss shivered and shuddered softly, her eyes closing and then opening once more, leaving him to push in further.

"They can... They can do it on their own. Sit down, Ruby. I'm- ah... Jaune?"

She looked at him and he smiled at her. His finger pulled free from her and his lips pressed against her. A squeak came from Ruby as he caught her hands covering her eyes, a finger pushing away to peek. His tongue invaded his friend's mouth, hearing Pyrrha give a soft breathy sound.

"A kiss for my little Dust princess."

She flushed, getting up slowly and getting out. Her eyes looked down at him and she groaned, bending over. He could see the glistening between her legs, smell the need inside her. She was like a warm bonfire, having heated him up. He turned to Pyrrha, whose cheeks were warm. Ruby was still covering her eyes.

"Y-you can look. We're  _decent_ , Ruby."

He wondered how red Ruby would turn if he just pulled Weiss' shirt open. It would probably be allowed by the girl herself. Weiss was...  _eager_. It surprised him sometimes how eager she was. She was a good friend, but perhaps a little sheltered.

"Oh... Good. I mean, not that there's anything  _wrong_  with loving him, I mean, it's okay, Yang just doesn't like it and she's just uncomfortable with it. She's not really dated in Signal, so when she was going to come here she was stating that she would be the most popular girl around, but that hasn't happened yet and she's worried that-"

The rattling that came from the girl was amusing, as Pyrrha hugged him closer. She was warm in the heat she gave off, and his eyes caught sight of her beautiful green eyes. She was feeling like she had something to say to him.

"She's a mean girl. She hurt Jaune!"

Weiss started to go off, Ruby looking at her friend with shock. Clearly that hadn't been told to Ruby yet, because that cute as a button mouth fell open.

"No, she'd  _never_  do that! She's  _always_  there to support me! My friends back at Signal said that she was a  _great_  girl. Most of the boys did, anyways. I didn't really have many female friends... I guess that comes with being a weapons nerd."

Weiss huffed, looking at her team leader with an expression that clearly doubted that version of events..

"And  _still_  she is a  _prude_? She must have had men dragging you around because they wished to date her! With her big floatation devices, she must have had a new partner every week!"

Ruby looked redder than a buoy, looking at her partner and bestie with a look of crestfallenness on her face.

"But but... They only wanted to be friends! Yang didn't even wear that much when we went to the beach, and they offered to help her put on sunscreen. I was busy with the maintenance. Sand gets  _everywhere_ , you know."

Weiss looked at her partner and sighed. She looked at him with a look that was plaintive, her gaze going down to her own chest.

"They lied to you to get close to your sister, Ruby. Boys like women with... with  _breasts_. Those udders are like beacons, and... And-"

He frowned a little. His arm still ached, and he was pretty sure that Yang would tear it off if he did anything more. Weiss could be a little crude at times, and her eyes went to him, pleading.

He got up from the bed, leaving the warmth where it was and feeling the coolness of the room, or at least the imagined coolness for what it was. He felt the pain brush through him as he felt Weiss' darkened emotions, knowing just the words to say.

"You are perfect, just the way you are. Your mother is pretty, and so will you be. Everyone takes a different amount of time to blossom, Weiss."

He embraced her from behind, laying his head on her shoulder. She felt so warm, as his arms wrapped around her and she grabbed his wrists, giving a soft sound of contentment.

"She's... She's  _called._  She's called me  _twice_ , and... And I apologized.  _Thank you_ , Jaune. I-"

A tear rolled down her cheek, and he kissed it away. She trembled a little, as she started to shiver and breathe heavily, clearly feeling the emotions. He held her a little tighter, kissing her cheek once more.

"You're my  _friend_ , Weiss. I would do  _anything_  to make you happy."

A hesitant, shy smile, as she turned her head to him. She was still crying, but that look in her blue eyes...

"Jaune, I- Thank you. Mother would have..."

It was an understanding, something in his friend's eyes. He caught sight of Ruby looking emotional as well, as he pulled Weiss a little closer.

"I'm so happy to have you as a friend, Weiss."

He opened his arms for Ruby to come here as well, the girl joining in the impromptu hug. He caught sight of Pyrrha joining in as well, the rustling of the bed soft, but the warmth enjoyed greatly. Weiss needed this.

The dark impulse told him that she was wholly conquered. If he asked for it, Weiss Schnee would assassinate Yang in the depth of night, all for him. It would tarnish her beauty, but she was a beautiful princess regardless.

"Thank you, thank you all. I'm... I know I've not been great, but I'm trying my best."

A kiss again, and he let go of her.

"You're my friend. Whenever you are together with me, like... intimate, I see one of the most beautiful women in the world."

It wasn't a lie, either. When Weiss got into things, she shone like a diamond, just like his Mama did when she had been with him. He could remember still that feeling inside him at the tension that had built up, the power that burned through his whole body at the existence of the woman who had blessed him as such.

"I love you so much."

It was a softness in her voice, as the other two girls inhaled softly, Weiss' voice tiny as she spoke up. She looked fragile, like an ice sculpture that had been made to shatter at a single touch. Ruby took a moment to get out of the intimate space.

"I love all my friends. With you, my world will be filled with happiness and laughter. I won't be alone anymore."

She smiled at him, and he looked at Pyrrha. She looked a little flustered.

"I may not be the strongest, but I want to-"

It was Pyrrha that spoke up suddenly, her voice full of confidence, full of faith in him.

"You're the strongest person I know. I would have  _died_  against that man, and you just..."

He smiled. He had not forgotten that Pyrrha and he had faced off against Tyrian, his eyes narrowing a little as he felt the dark impulse go through him again.

"He doesn't have what it  _takes_  to claim my head. I won't allow some man who disobeys his boss' orders to touch what is mine."

Ruby looked embarrassed, as she turned to the door. She seemed uncomfortable with so much affection, which was just as well because Weiss needed some reaffirmation.

"So, I gotta go... Weiss, I'll eh, see you in a bit? Okay? Just... I'll be silent about it, to Yang. Just... Just enjoy your hug, okay? Don't do sexy stuff."

Weiss smiled at her partner. She gave a little wink with her scarred eye, not caring for how it looked, turning to him and kissing him on the lips. She was petite compared to his stature, but that mattered not.

"No promises... But if you're a good girl, perhaps I will  _share_."

Ruby's blush turned redder than red, as she stammered an apology and left. It was a genuine laugh that came from Weiss' lips, as she shook her head.

"Well, I had best go to catch up. Jaune..."

Her expression turned serious, her eyes pleading softly with him to accept her words and follow them. It was adorable to see, as she looked tender and vulnerable.

"If she hurts you again, I  _will_  hurt her. You're my friend, I don't want-"

She swallowed. Her expression changed softly as her hand stroked over the arm that had been hurt. He twitched, making the pain flow through the response. It was what Weiss needed, as her eyes firmed up.

"You'd better keep him  _safe_ , Pyrrha Nikos. Keep my  _best_  friend  _safe."_

Weiss fixed Pyrrha with a look, his redheaded partner giving a soft nod. A smile on her lips, as her eyes hardened. He knew that he had conquered her earlier, that he had brought her heart under his sway.

"And... And if you two want to be  _intimate_ , I'd... I'd not be against that. I... I  _see_  it now. He looks much better, and... and I've been keeping count. He's-"

She flushed, smiling a little, looking up at him with that smile playing on her lips. The scar on her face stood out, as her fingers brushed through her pale hair. She looked at him and gave a very soft chuckle.

"He's good. He's the best, and the only man that I've allowed to sleep with me. Not that I would sleep with anyone else, no! I mean, no, not anyone else, not someone else, not- Don't think I'm loose! I'm not-"

She panicked a little and he laid a hand on her. She could be so fussy about some things.

"I know what you mean, Weiss. I'm glad you were willing to let someone like me take your virginity."

She looked up at him and those eyes looked awfully watery for a moment, shaking her head softly, her ponytail bobbing slowly with the motion. She smiled at him, brushing her hand over her cheek, wiping the wetness away.

"Stop it, before I'm tearing your clothes off and make you have a threesome with Pyrrha and me, Jaune. There's a limit to how sexy you can be."

He let the impulse go through his system, his finger sliding over her cheek and tapping her nose.

"I bet we can make Yang scream bloody murder when you call Ruby into the room when we're just about mid-way, hmm?"

It was cruel and mean, but Weiss looked like she was ready to contemplate it. Pyrrha had flushed a deep beet red, her eyes not looking at him in the slightest. She was combing her hand through her hair, looking everywhere but at him and Weiss.

He smiled, winking at Weiss and then approaching Pyrrha, laying a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened up, a nervous inhale coming from her lips.

"Pyrrha, you're still a little too dressed..."

He only tugged on her shirt a little, feeling the fabric under his fingers, her breathing picking up immediately. Her nipples poked against the fabric, Weiss joining them.

"I'm not... Nora said that she wanted to- I'm- I'm not, no, eh..."

She stammered, and his hand slid up her neck. It was a pretty pale neck, and he squeezed it lightly. Her green eyes were like emeralds as she looked into his own with a look that didn't even seem to shiver at him, her breathing growing tense. She was ready, as his hand slid closer.

"Perhaps you'll be wanting it after we warm you up a little, Pyrrha."

Weiss said, laying her hands on Pyrrha's hip. The atomic blush on her face, as Weiss grabbed the shirt, Pyrrha's hand grabbing it. Panic in her eyes, and he smiled.

"That's enough, Weiss. We've teased her for long enough."

Weiss smiled, before she looked at Pyrrha with a challenging look on her face. Pyrrha looked flushed, her eyes going everywhere.

"Next time, Pyrrha... Just  _you_  and  _me._ "

A clawing motion with her hand. A little 'rawr' sound, as Weiss laughed her sweet laugh and then exited the room, the door closing with a click behind her. He looked at Pyrrha, knowing just what to say.

"Nothing will happen unless you want it, Pyrrha."

She blushed, looking at him for a moment. She looked at the door again with a moment of hesitation and then pulled her shirt up.

Round globes, usually contained within a set of armour, a bra and support, bounced. Pale skin, nipples that were a rosy reddish-brown colour, as her eyes looked at him with a smile on her lips. She was still beet red, as her eyes looked into his own.

"Oh, but perhaps, I'd want a..."

She was red in the face, but there was a boldness, something in her eyes, a craving. Her hand rested on his stomach, sliding up and down. The heat was growing, the darkness in the ocean quivering below the touch of the woman who was his partner, a woman being nothing else but the title that she had earned. Her hair was still tied up in the ponytail, but there was something in those green eyes.

A push, as he was pushed onto the bed and she mounted him, her hands pressing him flat against the bed. It was a flowing motion from an athlete, someone who moved with speeds that he could only dream of.

"It's not good to  _tease_  me, Jaune..."

Her breasts bounced once more, her eyes looking into his own as she leaned down, kissing him passionately on the lips, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath.

"Hmm... Not with  _her_ , not with...  _Weiss_. But with Nora? We're a  _team_ , Jaune. Teams  _do_  things  _together._ "

Her lips pressed against him with a raw, visceral hunger, something in her breathing stalling to make her look like some unreachable peak, her eyes glinting with something raw and untamed.

She pulled his shirt open, exposing his chest and giving a kiss to the soft skin there. She was his vanguard, the woman who would be defending him. He felt his arousal swell in his pants, which she noticed.

"I want to-, but..."

She kissed the skin a little lower, above the belly-button. Her hands were at the belt, her eyes looking at him. Like Weiss, she had that queer look in her eyes. She was a great friend, Mama undoubtedly knew that in her own life. Friends were the most important thing in the world.

"I've got my period. That's the problem with living together with other women."

He knew that well. His sisters and mother had been crabby a few days of the month, even if they said that everything was 'fine' and he should 'fuck off someplace else and be a gay queer faggot', as his sister Verde had put it. Saphron had put her in a wrestling hold for that comment, though she'd only come out as a lesbian woman a year later. Verde had never wanted to hug Saphron after that.

"You don't have to force yourself, if you're not-"

He could manipulate her to feel for him, if he so desired. She was trembling, something in those eyes like a dark whisper, an urge. There was a challenge in those eyes, as her tongue slid over her lips.

' **A fallen champion, a prodigy that could never quite live the life she wished... Spurred on by competition, she craves the attention of one who drags her from the pedestal of her fate...** '

Her hands had pulled the buckle free and her lips slid down. The door opened up, just as she pulled the underwear free and the sound of Nora entering was heard.

"OH MY GODS! RENNIE! SHE'S STEALING OUR MAN!"

Pyrrha startled and fell off the bed, instinctually moving back and flailing a little, as Nora looked at him, her smile big.

"Woah, he's big! Rennie! Come, look! Big! Big dick!"

He felt embarrassed as Ren gave him a look, the stoic young man's cheeks barely flushing a little. Pyrrha got up, as his erection slowly receded back to the land of flaccidness.

Nora's shirt went up and he saw glorious mountain peaks bounce a few times, and he watched, Ren's hands jerking the hands down. He approved of the action. No matter what, a girlfriend shouldn't showing her breasts to another man.

"Sorry, we... we kind of got into things."

He pulled his underwear up, as Nora gave Pyrrha a broad smile.

"Come on, details! What's got the glorious Pyrrha Nikos looking like she was about to get some Arc sausage, huh? Come on, spill!"

Pyrrha was flustered, but she wasn't going for her shirt just yet, just trying to gather her bearing. He got off the bed and reached for her shirt, grabbing a hold of it and then holding it out for her to take.

"Get dressed. I don't think Ren would like to see you like this."

Pyrrha donned the shirt obediently, a little smile on her lips, Nora immediately nattering away like a runaway train.

It was his team and they were great people. Pyrrha he had in his corner, and Ren and Nora were already preparing for becoming a part of those he could trust. Pyrrha's beet-red face was somewhat muted with Nora's little motions, her cheek bulging as she mimicked giving head. It was a little juvenile, but he supposed that Nora was the type to be excited about everything.

They were his people.

' _A fine start of something... Mama has Hazel, Doctor Watts and Tyrian...'_

* * *

Violet groaned softly into her pillow, trying to keep the sunlight from invading her eyes, her body shivering a little from the after-effects of some of the venoms that she'd injected into herself. Grandmother had said that it was all going to be fine, that she'd make a perfect fighter… and she wanted to.

She had been a  _whore_. A woman of the streets, making money by selling her body. She was Violet Arc, but with Grandmother, her name was Cyan. It was short for Cyanide, but unnoticed enough to pass for a colour name. Grandma Absinthe had said that it was a special training, and she knew that it would be right.

' _You can do this…'_

It had been strange, the first few times. A diluted venom, injected into her veins. It burned and ached, her eyes tearing up, but at least it was not smelling the rancid breath of someone who didn't know how to wash. Her hands were clean, and there were no hands on her. She could do this, because it'd been something that grandmother had wanted.

' _It's all a play… all an act.'_

She tried to convince herself, as she pulled herself out of her bed. The alarm clock she hit before it would go, woken up a minute before it would be ringing. She was being trained to be the best, because… Because she would be  _more_  than a whore.

Grandma needed her, because… because she  _needed_  her. Someone to teach her the skills that she should, someone who could be trusted. She did all of this for the  _family_. For her family, for the people who mattered most. Jaune was…

' _He's my little brother. I won't let-'_

She rubbed her face with a towel, noticing the sweat on it and the stains, grimy and oily. She glanced into the mirror and then started to brush her hair. It had lost some of its vibrancy, but the chemicals in her conditioner weren't the best when working with poisons and venoms. She'd have to find something a little more fitting.

Pulling on her shirt, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, smiling at her reflection. It still paled a little compared to the smile that she had to wear when she was  _'on the job_ ', selling herself for Lien, but…

' _At least I get to know some useful things…'_

She probably shouldn't have done so much last night, but it had been the training before the test from Grandmother. Her agility was being tested, so she had to perform to the best standard that she could make. Of course, it would have to be perfect to the level of Grandmother's standards, but… She was Violet Arc, trying to become the best.

Coming downstairs, she noticed the older man seated at the dinner table, the financial times spread out on his lap. Her mother was already seated in the seat, one of the horrible friends looking nosily at her. An older woman, someone who always seemed to have her nose into business that she didn't want.

A double look at the man and recognition hit her. Older guy, tipped well, barely good sex. Her last customer before grandmother had pulled her out of the ditch she'd been in and given her the purpose of being the best actress in the world…

' _A whoremonger…'_

Cheating on his wife by soliciting prostitutes and paying them well, and-

Her mother's attention went to her, a proud smile on her lips. Violet smiled back, though she kept her smile carefully different in the way that wouldn't be linked back to her prostitution days, which, as grandmother had told her, were  _behind_  her. A  _tarnished_  flower would not be able to serve…

"Harmon, Betty, this is my daughter Violet."

Her mother spoke up, acting as if nothing was wrong. She was undoubtedly going out with her spooky friends again, the Beatrice woman looking like she'd have another sermon of 'how a proper girl should look'. She'd ran into them once during a shopping trip, all four of them around her mother.

' _God, I hate your friends… Sure, they're all old crows, but do they HAVE to be commenting on everything we do?'_

"Hello there, Violet dear. Harmon, be a gentleman and put that paper down, we've got to go soon or we'll miss the show."

The man looked at her and he smiled, seemingly not recognizing her. She shook his hand, the dependable grip. It was a lucky thing that she hadn't spoken up, because her natural accent was slightly like her prostitute's accent. Putting in a little more of that Valean Girl cheer in her voice, she smiled broadly.

"It's such a  _pleasure_  to meet you. Are the twins up yet, mom?"

She had to get to her grandmother soon, but she wouldn't be making much friendly talk with the two. If the guy was cheating on his wife with hookers, she wanted nothing of it. Saphron wanted to see her later today, so it wasn't going to be something easy… Saphron had been down the last few days.

"No, they've been sleeping in a little. Beryl came home really late and went to bed, but she went through a lot of toilet paper. That girl really needs to watch her stuff…"

She made sure that her face was as carefully warm as it should be. Managing mom was a certain balancing act. Rouge was the best at doing that, because she actually did study psychology and was a psychologist, for reasons known to only a few.

' _We're just the perfect family, aren't we? Do they even know that Saphron is gay, or is that another little lie to be the perfect wife to a Huntsman, mom?'_

It was her mother's worst trait. Trying to pretend like the world was fine and she led the perfect life to her boring friends, all older than she was, going to the stuffy meetings and making horrible games of bridge…

"What are your plans for the day, Violet?"

The older man inquired, Violet's face schooled in the perfect girl smile. It kept her mother soothed, and when dad was around, always made him pay attention. It was her perfect little mask, even if she wanted to cry.

She noticed from the corner of her eye that the jar was almost empty. Her training didn't let her get money, so it was slowly emptying. She couldn't  _work_  though. With the stuff she'd been injecting into herself, she'd be weaker than usual, and that would get her a bad price.

"I'm going to go help an old lady with her housekeeping. The poor old dear has been beside herself…"

" _ARE YOU STUPID, GIRL? COME ON! I COULD DO THAT WHEN I WAS SIXTEEN!"_

Her training was proceeding. Hitting a target from a distance was getting easier, and she knew how to properly file her nails so that the poison would easily seep into the skin, so that the target wouldn't be breathing for much longer. It was wonderful that Grandmother wanted to teach her.

"She's got cancer, so she's not got long to live."

The needle pushing into her vein, her jacket bitten into to numb to pain. Liquid flame coursed through her body as the spider's venom sank into her. Her finger pushed against the small jar, the furry little creature barely squeezed. The venom dripped into the vial. She wasn't afraid of spiders anymore.

" _Into the room! You will be with them all night! Get over your fear or die! I do not want to see a weakling in that room!"_

Grandmother had removed the spiders from her body. All of them had been venomous, but she wasn't afraid anymore. She wasn't afraid anymore even though they'd crawled all over her, and grandmother had been bitten a few times, but she was immune. Her Aura wasn't active, so it had been luck. She was Cyanide, called so by Grandmother.

"Is she a nice old lady?"

Betty asked and Violet put her best smile on and nodded. She was learning a lot.

" _Fill the vial, then push it in. Take aim. Don't drop your gaze. Pull the trigger. Put it down. Inhale. Exhale. Reload. You have twenty seconds to hit the target five times. If you fail, I will take your happiest memory."_

She didn't remember some things. She remembered the good parts. Grandmother was careful not to do too much. The Mistress hadn't liked it, she'd said. There was only pain if you failed, and she didn't want to fail.

"She's wonderful. She's teaching me how to  _cook_."

The recipes for some of the things were still bouncing into her mind. She should get some more things for grandmother at the store in front of the third bus station on the trip towards grandmother's house. They had nice donuts… Perhaps Grandmother would enjoy one?

"That's  _great,_  dear."

She would be the best. Grandmother was training her and she was going to make sure that her family was going to be okay. It was just another way of selling her body…

" _Good, good. You have a minute to rest. Time for the next injection. Snake venom… A Vacuan Asp."_

She would keep her family safe. Jaune was… he was her little brother. She checked her Scroll for a moment, seeing the picture of her sisters and him, taken nearly three years ago. It had been better then, she supposed. She'd been…

"I hope to meet someone nice. I'd  _like_  a boyfriend."

She wondered whether she would ever find love. She smiled softly. She'd have to appear to be the good girl, even if her other sisters were growing a little wild. She had to bring in some more money. Perhaps Grandmother had a task for her that she could use to get some money.

"I know this nice young man, dear. Perhaps you'd like to go on a date?"

She shook her head lightly, feeling something inside her twist. A wave of nausea came over her and she got up from her seat, dashing towards the sink, right before the contents of her stomach splattered all over last night's plates, her stomach turning and twisting.

' _Too much spider venom. I'll have to make note of that.'_

She heaved, groaning as her stomach didn't stop. It was just the reflux, she knew. Her body wasn't used to it yet. Nobody would really get used to it, but you had to train your body before it would be able to take care of itself when poisoned. Sometimes, you had to be prepared for everything.

"Are you okay, Violet?"

She gurgled softly, opening the tap and then drinking the water that came from it straight from the head, feeling it wash the sick from her mouth, going down into her stomach. The smile was on her face, watery, as she caught a glimpse of her own pale features in the reflection of one of mom's decorative plates.

"Just a bad cookie or something. Miss Moor has not really. She's older than  _eighty,_  mom. I think I found a jar which had been closed twenty years ago… Yuck."

They wouldn't understand. She was being educated in the art of killing. Her balance was still a little off, but she knew that she would get it perfectly. Grandmother said that it just took a little time for the vertigo to settle down.

"As long as you're safe, dear. Perhaps you could stay home today?"

Her mother just wanted to see her on a date with a  _boy_. She'd probably have a better time getting Rouge to get… Well, that was a cause for a different day. She wanted a  _keeper,_  someone who could bring her a smile and joy. She could teach him tricks, because she'd had a lot of dicks.

' _Yeah, didn't Saphron say that her best friend had a bit of a dick problem?'_

It was amusing to see Saphron just gush about her best friend and call her another sister. Violet didn't really mind another sister to the whole Arc family. It was nice, she supposed, if she had a sister that wasn't like the twins.

"I'm going to see Saphron after I've been to Miss Moor, mom. We're going out for ice-cream… Or at least, she better take me out for ice-cream. I'm no cheap girl."

She should sell herself for more, yes. She was at least worth three times the price of her previous charge, or so her grandmother had told her. She left the house, aware that she'd just been rude… But couldn't find herself caring much. Her worth wasn't much, but she was at least an Arc. Her family came before everything, even if she was a prostitute.

" _Prostitutes are the scum of the world! You are better than that! A whore obeys her men is like a slave! You are Cyanide, my heir! You will not be a slave to anyone! You have one purpose, one task! To serve the Mistress!"_

She pulled out the small flacon and pulled the needle out, pushing it into her arm and hissing softly as the venom seared into her bloodstream, milked freshly from the fangs of a Red Widow from Mistral. She pulled the needle free after the venom had been drained and rolled her shoulders a little as she leaned against the wall of the bus, having pushed the needle into the small case that she carried it. It looked much like a medicinal needle, but it felt much less straining, even as her body burned with the pain.

Violet bit her lip, noticing that the taste of blood was coppery as always, but she had to make sure that she was alright. Her eyes caught several guys looking at her, spotting her having used the needle on herself, obviously drawing conclusions. She wondered if they would go for her, try to pick her up for a bit of fun.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings, trying to inventory the possible weapons, just as Grandmother had taught her. Everything was a weapon, even if you weren't properly prepared. She wouldn't be caught unaware. She wasn't a whore anymore, she was  _Cyanide_ , Violet Arc to most.

"So, are you into that kind of stuff, gorgeous?"

The sly pick-up line was something that she could only imagine would work on the stupid girls as she looked at the young man around her own age, maybe a little older, his short blue hair looking as wonderful as the shaved sides made it look, which was… not really.

"Medication, I'm afraid. I'm on my way to my grandmother to deliver her some."

He was totally checking her out, she noticed. Her eyes went for the different weapons around, making note of a bag that stood half-way to the side, right at the guy's feet. With a kick, she'd hit the ankle and he'd be unbalanced, if he escalated things a little beyond what she was comfortable with. The needle, if she hit him with it, could poke an eye out, but that'd be  _messy._

"Need some help? I'm a good hand with older women."

Her lips gave a thin smile, before she got up. It was another stop before she really had to get off, but her grandmother wouldn't mind it much. The young man got up as she got up, walking towards the doors. A hand grabbed her hand and she turned her head.

"Hey, I was trying to be polite, hot stuff."

She put her best smile on again. He was really below her notice. She didn't like her men  _pushy_. Her father was pushy, her mother was pushy and several of her sisters could be called a little too eager to be the female dog kind, but she was  _not_  a fan of someone who took her by the arm without her permission.

"I've got an appointment.  _Please_  don't bother me again."

She looked around, before she changed her body language. It was all in the act, she knew. Her body shrank a little and she gave a helpless look at one of the taller older men. A man who looked like he was a little rough, her eyes pleading with him. A little bit of emotion in them, and the man's response was visible.

"Hey kid, she doesn't look like she wants to have you around her, beat it."

The man's voice was gruff and he made a motion with his hand, a meaty big hand that had hair on the back of it, calluses visible for the flash-glance that she'd given it.

"Hey, this is none of your business, old man. I'm trying to woo sweet cheeks here!"

She glanced at another man, gauging his demeanour. The best way to make sure that you got someone who could intervene was to involve someone else with it. Grandmother did it by being older than most, by appearing as a frail old woman, but she had different methods.

A softening set of lips, as she seemed to whisper a plea, and the first punch started to fly. She got off the bus as the brawl started behind her, her bag carefully in arrangement still. It would be a walk that was a little longer, but she'd go by the bakery and fetch something nice and sweet for Grandmother.

Sometimes, you had to use everything in your power…

" _No weapon is too unsightly to wield if it grants you victory. In the end, you will be like the shadow that slips away, a pretty bird that was glanced once. If you're drawing attention, keep yourself to different times of activity, change your hairstyle. The way that you dress, your body language, it can change who you are. You are Cyanide, you are an ethereal presence that doesn't leave a trace… Act like it."_

She would act. She'd have to ask if she could earn a little money first. Her family still needed her. All thoughts of Mom's friend and her husband were shoved aside as she entered the bakery, her fingers having threaded through her hair, adjusting the mane into an easier bun, her features shifting slightly to something a little older. It was all in the performance.

' _Let's have fun with Saphron today.'_

* * *

The quivers of her body were the first thing that clued Adelheid in that the very pleasant dream had come to an end, the second thing being that the voice in her ear was still whispering.

"and then you'll start to think that Saphron is a cute girl who  _really_  likes you. Yep.  _Feel_  the gay flow into you… Adelheid, you're starting to feel  _gayer_  by the moment, yes…"

She turned her head to her friend, Saphron grinning at her and the alarm clock blaring suddenly. She frowned a little at her 'sister', her friend merely smiling cheekily at her.

"Good morning, Adelheid. Sleep well?"

She had. At the moment when she'd gotten Saphron's little brother's dick in her, she'd just felt that need flow through her. It was unashamedly one of the worst dreams she'd gotten, and she'd-

She felt her groin, noticing that it was very wet there. She had peaky nipples as well, and she looked at Saphron for a moment with a suspicious look. Her best friend was wearing nothing at all, not even hiding the fact that she'd been whispering horrible stuff in her ear with the big shit-eating grin on her face.

"You fucking tease… You know that I'm not supposed to think about your brother but you're  _still_  doing it."

She didn't think it was too bad, really. There was that feeling of need inside her the whole day. She could just feel her nipples brush against her shirt every moment of her waking day, feel how Saphron's teases affected her. She'd tried to look at hot guys, but whenever Saphron was near, there was just that feeling of being near her brother too.

It was strange, but Saphron and her little brother had that same manner about them, a disarming manner that made her want to be friends and… well, she wanted to fuck the guy until he made her eyes roll back, preferably with a good bottle of booze or something in her system.

"Hmm, I'm still around. Why don't you think of me?"

She pouted at her 'big sis', Saphron looking as adorable as she could when the laughter came from her lips.

"Feel the  _gay,_  really? I'd  _rather_  feel a bottle of Valean Black slide down in me."

A nudge with the back of Saphron's hand, her eyes twinkling in a manner that brought with it the surge of joy that came from the depths of her heart.

"Feel the gay, Adel. Come on, it'll be  _fun._  You, me… Bottle of wine? Masturbation marathon with a double-ended one as the finish?"

She actually  _considered_  that for a moment, before she frowned. She wasn't  _gay_. That was  _Saphron's_  thing. Adelheid Blau preferred the guys. She was a dick-lover.

"You're not getting me into bed with you that easily, Saphron Arc!"

Saphron coughed, looking down at where they were. In bed. In Saphron's bed, to be exact. Saphron's room, Saphron's bed and she was feeling decidedly randy right now.

"As a partner! I'm  _still_  not  _gay_!"

That had come out louder than intended. Someone knocked on the door, and Adelheid's face just went paler. That hadn't been intended.

"Is everything alright, Miss Blau, Mistress Saphron?"

The voice of Mister Callows came from behind the door and she looked at Saphron, who gave a smile and a wink.

"We're just getting ready and Adelheid was really happy to hear that we're going to meet my younger sis, Mister Callows!"

The man was a little creepy, but an alright. She loved the meat pastries that he'd made for dinner a few times, calling it an old Mistralian recipe. They were a little too spicy for Saphron though. She didn't mind a bit of spice.

"Good, good. I shall be out, out indeed! I have my duties, and they are not to be denied! I will leave something for you in the kitchen to eat, of course. One cannot neglect proper feeding, yes! Do have a day of wonderfulness, Mistress Saphron!"

It was respectful of the man to make something for them, but Saphron's title of 'mistress Saphron' was something that was just a bit creepy in her eyes. But the man seemed to worship Selene Umbra, so perhaps there was something there. The woman certainly felt like a better mother than Saphron's own.

She got out of bed, aware that she was wet between her thighs, Saphron's eyes lingering for a moment. Her friend was respectful, though, not pressing the issue. Adelheid staggered over to the closet, where she'd hung several of her stuff already, pushing aside some of Saphron's stuff and picking out a shirt. Her underwear was kicked off, because she wasn't going to be wearing that.

"Hey Adel?"

A softness in Saphron's voice made her pause, mid-shirt. Her arms stuck through awkwardly, as she pushed the shirt down finally, looking at her friend who was getting out of bed, her eyes looking a little hesitantly.

"Do you  _trust_  me?"

Did she? Yes. It was strange, but she felt like she'd gotten a best friend. It hadn't been something that she'd thought much about, as most of her contact with other people had been ephemeral in nature.

"Yeah. I'm… Why?"

A guilty look in Saphron's eyes, as she got out. Adelheid's eyes watched the breasts bounce a little, aware now pointedly that Saphron had slept naked. It had been a stupid little impulse, but with her need, she just didn't want to clean her underwear again.

"I'm not right, and… Why would you trust me? I'm not being nice."

She hesitated and Adelheid smiled, walking over, still bottomless. She gave her 'big sis' a hug. It was fine. She could bear a bit of ribbing from her best friend. It was nice, and Saphron's breathing was comforting and soft in her ear.

"Hey, you tease me with a hunk, I'm still a bit irked about that, y'know? But… You're  _not_  a bad person. I like you."

She'd go as far as to say that it'd be love, more of a friendship-like love. She wanted Saphron to claw her way up out of the dark pit. She'd have to see whether she could network a bit, maybe get Saphron a date, a little bit of a distraction.

"I like you too, Adel. I'd  _fuck_  you."

She smacked her friend's shoulder at those words, snorting rudely at the thought. The day she fucked with Saphron Arc was the day she'd be running from this place because Selene Umbra was going to be after her hide.

"Pervy big sis. What am I going to do with you, huh?"

Saphron's lips quirked into the most adorable smile, Adelheid had to admit. No homo, she mentally added. Nope, no homo.

"Seduce my brother with your kick-ass rocking body?"

She bit her lip as her mind thought of that. It was an unbidden urge, but-

' _Fuck… I bet she'd be into getting-'_

She looked at herself. She wasn't in the top shape that she could be. Her thighs were getting a little bigger, probably because of the hearty food. She smiled at her friend and big sister.

"I think I need the gym first. I mean, sex is a great exercise an-"

She got a look from Saphron, a teasing look that looked great on her, but that spelled doom for her pussy's chastity.

"Oh hell naw, I'm not going to fuck you! Adelheid Blau's gate's are closed for gay women! Nope! Na-ah!"

Saphron's arms wrapped around her neck and she leaned up against her, looking her in the eyes. Adelheid got wet, looking in those eyes. It was hard to look away from them.

"That's a shame, y'know? You're a very pretty young woman."

She was being flirted with. She was being  _flirted_  with by an older-sister-like woman. Her friend. Her friend was  _flirting_  with her, after they'd just shared a bed. There was something in Saphron's eyes, a pain, something that was like a craving, and Adelheid inhaled deeply.

"I've… I've got the feeling as well, Adelheid. You want a penis, but I want some pussy."

It was honest, at least. Saphron had gone from a bad relationship and… and she was undoubtedly wanting that intimacy. She wanted to feel that love, just as Adelheid wanted to feel that bastard brother of Saphron's cum inside her and choke her out and make her call him daddy and she was totally going to just make a mess if that train of thought continued.

' _Oh god, we're freaky bitches…'_

"No, I'm not… No, Saphron. Just… No. I'm  _not_  gay and that's not… It's not like you're going to carry me off to your bed to ravish me, but- I'm  _not_  going to have sex with you."

She could see that her words hit her friend, looking hurt. A realization, as Saphron's eyes went wide.

"I'm becoming just like my  _dad_. I just… Oh  _Gods…_ "

That just wasn't true. Saphron was hurting, she didn't want to do something like that. It was just Saphron needing comfort and a friend, she knew. It wouldn't be something that she'd want to do under normal circumstances.

"It's good, Saph. It's good, don't worry about it. You're not pressing me down to the bed and raping me. That's  _good_."

Saphron's face turned pale as a sheet and she made a dash for the door, just fleeing. She could hear the door to the bathroom open and the sound of someone being quite violently sick, her friend looking horrible.

' _Just like what happened to Miss Umbra… and to her.'_

She felt bad for her friend. Really bad. Saphron was so messed up and she knew that it was just hurting her. She put on a set of jogging pants, going underwear-less, coming to the bathroom to find the woman hunched over the toilet. She knelt down and pulled Saphron's hair up, trying to keep the vomit out of it.

"I'm sorry."

Saphron said, her voice sounding genuine. Adelheid didn't fault her for it. Not everyone could have a perfect life, and she knew that Saphron was suffering under the thought of her father being some rapist scum.

"It's okay. I'm… Little sis is here for big sis, okay?"

She wasn't going to abandon her friend, because of some bad choices. Saphron would get better, she just knew it. Her own arousal was secondary to the problems that Saphron had.

"It went so well too, I wasn't thinking about it, but…"

She softly rubbed over her friend's back, trying to keep the woman in a positive state. So what if Saphron had a little problem with her father? She still had a lovely brother and sisters that she still had to meet.

"It's good, Saph. It's good. You don't have to-"

Saphron looked up from the toilet bowl. Adelheid saw the sick in the toilet bowl, a mixture of last night's chili and something that looked like bile, her hand hitting the flusher. The sound of the water washing away the sickness was loud, as Saphron looked up at her. Eyes that had been emotional since she'd first been hit with that shock, stared.

"I had a  _dream_ , Adel. I was standing outside of my bedroom, just listening to the bedsprings in my little brother's room creak. Groans and moans, and I couldn't open the door. I couldn't help my little brother, and I knew I couldn't. It wasn't okay, I don't know anymore…"

She pulled her friend into a hug, heedless of how it looked. It wasn't gay to hug a friend in need. If this was a bad memory, it would've been a bad one for everyone involved, and Adelheid would be there with her support.

"You're not at fault, Saph. You were, what? Twenty or so?"

Saphron shook her head. The brush of Saphron's blonde hair against her cheek tickled a little. Her friend's breath smelled horrible.

"More like eighteen. We didn't have the doors painted in our primary colours back then, I'm… I'm  _afraid_ , Adel. I'm afraid that when I ask, they're going to tell me  _things._  Violet is the one who's much like me, she's… She's the prostitute, making money for the family, and- and she knows a lot."

Saphron's eyes were dark and she looked still sick.

"What if it's all  _true_? What if dad did things to them and to  _Jaune_? I… I just want to wrap him in a ball of fluff and hide him in my room, so he'd at least be safe."

It was a protective instinct inside her friend, she knew. A Huntsman in training was stronger than any of them, and she knew that Huntsmen who had graduated were even stronger. Her father had told her about the difference in experience and utilization of that strength, which had made her even more passionate to enter the field she'd gotten into.

"He's a strong young man, Saphron. You can't protect him. He has to-"

Saphron looked into her eyes and said something that didn't fully register for a second. She felt it register, and she felt sorry for the woman.

"No,  _no_ , big sis. You shouldn't offer yourself to be raped in his stead, you deserve better."

It was a softness in Saphron's features, a whining sound coming from her mouth. Adelheid just hugged her friend harder, aware that there was going to be some pain in her lower back from this. She still had to go and take that damn shower, but Saphron needed her.

"And… and sometimes, Adel. Sometimes I just… I want her to  _hurt_. I want to see Terra cry and have her feel the loss of a baby. She took from me the chance to be a mom. Terra, her fucking boyfriend Jeremy and Dad… Fuck all of them.  _Fuck_  them. I wish I'd just been there for him, so he'd be  _safe_ and not raped and-"

She stopped, as she turned pale again. She turned right back to the toilet bowl and threw up some more, heaving as nothing came out of her mouth anymore. Adelheid rubbed her friend's back, softly whispering words of support into Saphron's ears.

"I'm a bad sister. I'm  _such_  a bad sister. I'm such a fucking bad sister that I'm the worst sister ever."

Adelheid didn't think so. She gave a squeeze as she hugged her friend tightly, hoping that Saphron would feel better.

"It was another dream first. I just wanted to- I wanted to  _help_ , but I just couldn't. I want to  _help_ , Adel. I'm not- I just pushed open that door and saw it happen. I pushed open that door, Addie. I saw it… What happened to  _me._  I wanted him safe, secure but I was too weak. What I-"

Adelheid could feel that. She wanted to help the guy too, because she was a weak girl for the tormented soul. He didn't feel like he'd been sexually assaulted, but it was still something that she'd understood.

"I  _touched_  myself, Adel. I  _wanted_  it. I wanted it and I feel sick about wanting it. Gods, I-"

Adelheid gave a soft shushing sound, knowing that it was tough. Feelings of arousal she understood well, currently still feeling that maddening buzz inside her groin. Being raped and enjoying it… it was a sick feeling, but she could understand it. Saphron had been through it and she was conflicted. For someone who was gay, to be given pleasure like that must have been scary.

For her, it had been something of an idle fancy, a thought that pushed her over the edge, of being so desirable that a man would do that. She was a mess, of course, but Saphron was, no,  _shouldn't_  be a mess like that.

"Whatever Terra's boyfriend did to you, it's not okay. You don't have to feel guilty about it, I've… I've had a few fantasies about your brother like that. Of being just there to sate his urges. Be the little blonde bitch that he's training to be a good girl. It's not right, but… It's just a feeling."

It was intimate, it was personal, but Saphron needed something to rationalize it. She looked broken, shattered.

_Tired._

"It's… It's guilt, and I don't want to see you like this, Saph. My big sis needs to be smiling, not thinking about some jerk-off using her as- as if you're  _not_  a beautiful woman."

Saphron's eyes looked haunted, and Adelheid didn't stop with her hold on her friend.

"Now, we're going to get you into the shower…"

A shower would help. A soft whimper, as her friend got up. She pushed the shirt off and her jogging pants as well. No time like the present for herself to get clean as well, as she pushed Saphron under the shower, already turning the knob. The heater made warm water quickly push out. Luxury, which was great.

"Hey, Addie?"

A soft whisper, as she felt her body be pulled into the shower by Saphron's arms. It was lucky that she was naked, as her best friend pulled her close.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Adel. Let's just… be great sisters, okay?"

She gave a hesitant smile, as she imagined for a moment that that'd be a reality. She'd like to find a guy who was dependable and had a cute smile.

"Besties, sisters… Whatever. I've got your back, Saph. Cutie McBrotherface has it too."

She'd try her best.

It was all that she could do.

* * *

Salem looked into the mirror, firming her features and applying the eyeliner, adding that dash of womanly perfection to her face. Some people got horrid tattoos on their skin, trying to imitate the artistic merit of something like that.

It was  _crude_.

 _Disgusting_.

You marked animals, not people. Not that people were much different from animals, of course. A little more blush to her cheeks and she looked properly pleasant. The illusion slid into place either way, but one could never have too little preparation in one's own disguise.

Hazel awaited her in the vestibule of the apartment, his uniform perfectly tailored to his body. A bodyguard, serving as a servant that would ferry her to the appointment at the Schnee manor, there to make sure that she returned perfectly well. Willow had invited her for dinner.

She entered the car and opened her Scroll, checking the time in Vale for the proper moment to place that call. She knew well of the trials of her minions, and to ensure that everything went fluidly according to the master plan, she would need to check in on them frequently.

"Mistress, what a pleasant, if unfortunate surprise… Now, do work harder! We wouldn't wish for you to be distracted, my little dancer! Harder!"

The man's body was in motion, almost like a dancer's grace, the motions like he was trying his best to hide something from her. Her eyes caught sight of a young woman, clearly in her early twenties, moving through the motions of a fighting form, three men around her.

It was an unfair match-up, but the assassin that she had personally tasked with the care for her little Saphron seemed to have gotten a new little project. Her eyes narrowed, and the man picked up on it immediately.

"No, no, no, I have an explanation, yes, yes. She was bleeding, so I plucked her from the streets, yes! There will be no thing other than this, yes. The Blackout has her toy, I have mine… We shall have a contest, yes. Make it so that it is fair, yes. There must be someone to serve the Mistress… yes."

A look of disapproval, even though she had already heard of it from her contacts.

' _And so, you work to advance my schemes, Tyrian… You just didn't resist the allure…'_

It had been easy to put the pieces into place, as soon as the whisper had come that Lil' Miss Malachite had been putting pressure on Junior to get Beryl Arc's talent in the big leagues, to become an enforcer. Ensuring that Tyrian would be around for the matches was laughably easy. A slight hint towards Arthur Watts, a mention on the undercurrents of the big leagues and Tyrian Callows had given in to his baser urges.

"I will forgive you this once,  _Tyrian_."

Her voice inflexed disappointment, and the man's crestfallen look changed to a darker, more manic one. The snare was strummed by her finger, as she wound the tension up.

"Let's ensure that my son has a sister that can  _ensure_  that he is kept safe. I would be  _disappointed_  if she would be lesser than Absinthe's little project…"

The flames were stoked, she could see that. Tyrian Callows, a man of many talents, was someone who did not shirk in his training of his body. Methodical and without even the barest shred of pity, he could carve through the targets set before him.

"Of course, mistress. You have thirty seconds, apprentice! Knock them out!"

Salem gave a soft laugh, the man's eyes manic and unfocused.

"More commands, Mistress?"

There was a small blip on her calendar, as she looked at the day and then made a small note on the side, tapping on the screen and putting an annotation there.

"Oh, no. Do what you have been doing, but ensure that she is properly in a state to serve… It would be  _such_  a rude thing if she were to still cling to…  _ill_ - _thought_  fancies."

A small tap on the screen and the  _Introductory Banquet of Vale's up and coming Huntsmen-to-be_ notification was set. She'd have to pay careful attention to Miss Blau's progress with ensuring that her son had the best of the best in the publishing aspect…

' _And if you tread where I wish you not to tread…'_

She fixed him with a look, her eyes cold as she gazed at him. The man fidgeted, his head turning a little, fear in his body language. There was fear and respect in the man, enough for her to witness and to know. A few words would send the man spiralling into depression, which would be a punishment in itself…

"Do you understand, Tyrian? Ensure that she is properly  _prepared_ , and I will be  _pleased_."

The enthusiasm filled those eyes, as she watched the man's expression turn happy and excited.

"This Tyrian will serve, slice and dice and turn and twist! Yes, there will be a servant worthy of your service, Mistress! Anything you deserve!"

A cold smile, as she looked at the man. "A daughter for  _my_  family, Tyrian. I will be  _angry_ , should you fail in your task. I will be  _very_  angry, and that is not even counting my  _beloved_  son. Fail  _him_ … and my  _fury_  will be  _legendary_ , Tyrian. You do  _not_  wish to see me have to  _explain_  to you what happens when your desires conflict with  _mine_."

The man's face was pale, shivering. There was a raw, primal fear in those eyes and she knew that she had cowed him. Her plans were  _hers_  and she demanded  _absolute_  adherence to them.

"A-as you wish, Mistress. W-will that be all? I should be… teaching, testing, terrifying, yes, yes. She will be ready soon, yes. A first test? A test to show the best."

She supposed that it would not be a bad idea to test them. Absinthe had been  _warned_  and it would be another  _warning_  if she'd found out that the girl had been locked within a room filled with spiders once again.

"By all means, hone her into something to be  _proud_  of, Tyrian… I will be  _watching_. Her brother would be  _saddened_  to learn of failure on his sister's part to remain amongst the living, so...  _A personal touch,_  Tyrian. Make her the  _best_ , as the girl seems to wish to be."

She was nothing if not kind to those who served well. Incentives for those who required them, the keys to the world that she would forge…

* * *

" _How do you mean, they cannot mine anymore? Do they not enjoy to serve their queen?"_

_She did not understand! The golden arches had to be finished before the end of the year in order to ensure that her husband would arrive home with the bounties of their latest campaign. A golden arch, something to show the beauty of the kingdom that they had made. He held so little appreciation for the finer things in life, she knew…_

" _They are unable to find more. The seam is empty, I-"_

_The body was turned to ashes. Excuses would not be tolerated, and there was always a bevvy of servants willing to curry her favour._

" _Then they shall dig deeper. I know that there is gold in the region."_

_She was still their queen! Her husband would not have a mere plebeian marble arch, like some common serf's home, but something grand and opulent, as befitted his status of the man who meant the most to her in the world aside from the domain they were forging. She had seen the survey reports themselves! The mine would run dry within fifty years, and it had only been thirty-five!_

* * *

They drove through the gates to the Schnee manor, Hazel's parking of the car allowing a man in a butler's outfit to emerge from the home. She could see white hair, loosely bound within a ponytail, an elegant evening suit that fit the woman well.

' _And thus, the fly comes to the spider…'_

She emerged from her car with a smile on her face, allowing graciously for the other woman to hug her. It had been a moment of connection, as she could see the tiredness on Willow Schnee's face shift a little.

"It's good to see you, Selene."

Sobriety served the woman well. Yes, there would be a good choice for head maid. She had proven her status as someone able to maintain poise properly… and she would be there to teach her dear Saphron the ins and outs of polite company.

"Indeed, Willow."

The smile wasn't faked, as she might with others. There was a hint of something in the other woman, a canny hint of cunning and guile. This was a woman who might have been an aide to her for years, but had made a bad decision.

"Let us go to the dining table, Jacques is… unfortunately not present."

He was on the other side of Atlas, trying to convince the Council that it would be in their best interest for export tariffs to be lowered. Such a man…

"If you do wish company, I have a  _particularly_  fetching young man as a godson…"

She teased lightly, the woman looking at her with a faux-scandalized expression on her face that faded away into a clear, tinkling laugh.

"My, steal my daughter's  _friend_?"

That wasn't a  _no,_ precisely. Salem was nothing if not… proper. A young man's lusts would not be slaked easily, she knew. Her own time when she had been younger…

"Now that's a  _smile_ , Selene… Thinking about it yourself, hm? An old bike…"

The collegial manner, the affection that was hard to mask, as Willow Schnee allowed her entrance to her home, Salem's eye spotting the young man who was her youngest son standing near the massive staircase that led up towards the interior wings of the house.

' _Just like his father…'_

"Whitley, this is-"

The mother tried to engage with her son, but the dismissive look that she got was enough, as a soft 'humph' came from his lips.

"Someone who I do not  _know_ , mother. Father does not keep track of every common  _friend_  you wish to introduce to whatever drink you favour. I will be heading to my room. Good night."

' _Well, that is rude…'_

Willow looked sad, but she tried to look better. The young man sauntered away, the fragile look on the woman's face coming to the forefront once more. Salem's urge to whisper about a sudden suicide was squashed… The woman was now  _involved_.

"A delicate boy, just… Just rebellious."

The woman loved her son, she could tell. Just as she loved her own son.

"Understandable, Willow. They are at that age."

A fragile smile. It was time for some pleasant conversation and a nice meal. Salem stoked the flames of warmth, the glass of orange juice held in toast to Willow, who preferred a simple plain water.

On the road back, Salem's eyes looked at the screen and then selected a number, registered in the Atlas folder. Her business here was nearly concluded, after all. It was time to call Jacques Schnee.

' _It is such a shame, Jacques. A wife that is wasted on you…'_

"Hello, Jacques? I was just calling to inquire about the pricing of…"

Work still had to be done, with dear Cinder gathering Dust in Vale.

* * *

She leaned against Adelheid, who had decided to cancel her plans for today. She still felt brittle, even with the additional support that she'd gotten from Adelheid. The girl was really too good for her, even though the sick thoughts didn't stop.

She craved the attention, the affection, the love that she had. Her younger sister Violet was ready to do what she had to do to keep the family afloat, and she'd gotten some money… It was just a thousand Lien, but it was  _enough_. It would pay for food for a week or two.

They were still her sisters and she loved them. She  _had_  to ask Violet. She  _needed_  to know whether Dad touched them.

"It'll be fine, Saph. Don't look so tense, big sis."

Adelheid wore a set of jeans that cut off mid-calf, ripped at the sides with the aesthetic look, the pockets half-flapped out of the sides. It made her butt look tight enough to bounce a chip off… and Saphron hadn't been  _blind_  to that. The blue top that Adelheid wore was tight enough to show off her breasts.

"Ooh, there she comes… Or at least, is that your sister?  _Damn,_  being pretty must run in the family, even if your mom's like a fading glory."

She spotted Violet, wearing a leather jacket and having her hair loose, her body moving in a way that made her stare twice. She swallowed a little. If it wasn't her sister, she'd have asked for her number and whether it was okay to just show her heaven for an hour or three.

' _You're sick in the head, the feeling of being without a partner is messing with you… You're turning into Adelheid.'_

Her sister looked a little sickly, she noticed on second glance, the jeans that she wore looking a little tattered and worn, the bags under her eyes carefully worked away with makeup, the lipstick looking a shade brighter to hide the pallor of her skin.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Coming my way, or am I going to have to make you even gayer, huh?"

She groaned, remembering the line from when Violet had said something about accepting her and Terra for being 'gayer than a fruit-bat Grimm'. Violet sat down next to Adelheid on the third seat, looking at her with curious eyes… and Adelheid's mouth had fallen open.

"Wahaha, eh?"

Violet, in her magnificence as the sexy one, leaned forward, placing a hand on Adelheid's arm.

"How much do you want to pay for a night of heaven, huh? The name's Violet Arc and I'm going to be the girl that'll make you squeal and whimper…"

Saphron smiled softly, as she waved to one of the wait staff, Adelheid starting to turn slightly pink.

"Don't mind her, she's just trying to get a reaction. It's this little thing we've got, because she's a fan of movies. She's  _also_  not gay, don't worry."

Saphron felt a little bad for Adelheid, who seemed to be trying to get back to a normal sense of things. It was a real shame that Adelheid wasn't gay, but there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Eh, Hi. My name's Adelheid Blau and I'm the one responsible for your little brother's success as a Huntsman… aside from him being like, responsible for his good grades and graduating and a ton of other stuff, I'm just eh… the publisher. Oh, and I'm Saphron's adoptive little sister."

Violet looked at Adelheid and she saw something enter those eyes, before a coy little smile came to her sister's lips. Being familiar with how things were in the family, she just knew that Violet was going to be teasing. She herself was also not too bad with that, but Violet was… better.

"I heard you needed some assistance getting him all ready for the big show, huh?"

Adelheid smiled, but Saphron could see the leading question for what it was. She let her eyes go over the skin of her younger sister, the petite frame looking like it needed some more sunlight, pale and weak-looking, like she'd been left out in a dark hole, or been sick.

"He was actually not much of a brother, eh,  _bother."_

Adelheid flushed, as she messed up. Saphron nudged her friend, giving a wink. It'd be fine. Violet never quite teased badly enough to make someone suffer more than just a little embarrassment.

"Hmm, we'll  _start_  at five-hundred Lien per hour and then  _work_  our way  _up,_  okay? Or down, if you prefer. It's your cash, after all."

An owlish look on Adelheid's face, as she looked at Violet, the cocky grin on Violet's face showing clearly where the motto of 'all you need is confidence' went to. This was Violet at ease with someone, teasing and being more open…

And this was the side that she didn't show at home. She remembered when she and Rouge had gone out and gotten Violet totally shitfaced. The job that Violet had was not a nice one.

"For  _what?"_

Violet cracked a saucy grin. Saphron wished that she'd have that same face, because Violet made it look good.

"My  _services,_  of course. Saph said that you're a good Publisher, but that you don't know how to dress  _properly,_  so if Jaune needs a  _date,_  I'll come into play. This is the cheap rate, y'know?"

She saw Adelheid give an indignant look at her for some reason, Violet smiling and chuckling softly.

"Nah, for Saph I do stuff for free. She's told you about what I'm doing, right?"

Saphron had, of course. It wasn't a thing to keep secret. Adelheid looked concerned, and Violet dropped the mask.

"Well, I…" Her younger sister looked very uncomfortable, as she glanced around.

"Do you think we can go somewhere a little more private?"

Adelheid looked at her sister and Saphron shrugged. Maybe the weather wasn't super, or something? Violet looked a little uncomfortable, her fingers trying to find something to do. She noticed little pinpricks in the pale fingers, as if she'd been bitten by some bug or something, but Violet quickly got up.

"Let's get somewhere inside. A bit more private, I guess, would do the job." Violet was unnerved, and that wasn't good. She wrapped an arm around her younger sister's smaller form. She smelled faintly of shampoo that had a herbal tone to it, and there was something familiar about that.

They sat down at one of the seats, Violet's back facing the wall. Saphron observed her sisters, and there was a genuineness to it. Violet met her eyes.

"Saph, I…"

She sighed softly, Saphron noticing that she was unnerved. She looked at Adelheid for a moment and there was a plea in her eyes.

"Can we have a moment, just to talk like sisters? I'm sorry but- This is  _important_."

It was, if Violet was asking someone to go away. She remembered the time when the pregnancy scare had happened. That hadn't been nice. Adelheid smiled and then nodded in understanding.

"After what Saph went through, take all the time you need. I think I'll go see whether there's a cute guy around…"

Violet looked at her, the glass of orange juice in front of her untouched, as her younger sister looked a little out of it. Saphron's hand gently rubbed her back.

"Hey, are you okay?"

A shake of her head, as her younger sister looked at her. "I'm going to say something that's… That's  _shocking._  Sorry Saph, but I can't tell anyone else. Rouge knows, but the others… I've… I've been  _raped_ , Saph. I'm- Gods, this is tough."

' _Oh.'_

She felt so bad for her sister. She pulled her closer. Rouge was busy with her work, coming home and sleeping most of the time. Rouge and Violet had switched rooms when it'd been around eight years ago or so, before Rouge had been studying stuff about psychology and such.

"You  _too_?"

Her younger sister looked at her and Saphron felt she should elaborate. Her fears were confirmed, it seemed. Violet was raped and it'd been done by dad. Dad  _must've_  done it, because Saphron knew that out of all her sisters, Violet was the prettiest.

"Saph, gods, I'm sorry, I- Was it in Argus?"

She nodded. It was good to talk, good to let someone know. Mama and Adel were great, because they were there for her, but her sisters were still her  _sisters._  Mom…

' _You'd just say that it was my own fault for being gay, wasn't it? Didn't get your biological grandkid from wee ol' gay Saphron, boo-hoo.'_

"Terra's ex. They'd got me drunk and- And I  _know_  what happened, Violet."

Her sister's face was concerned, and she put her hand on her sister's own. Her sister's skin was cold, almost too cold to really be comfortable. She'd always had warm hands, so her sister might just be under the weather.

"Do you, really? They jumped me on the way back, Saph. Unless you were there, I don't think-"

Her sister had gotten raped again… Saphron firmed her heart. She wasn't going to let her sister hurt because she'd been raped. She loved her sister.

"I know what happened to  _Jaune_ , Violet. I remember. When we were younger, I heard the sounds."

Violet went bone-white, paler than she'd been before, her eyes widening, something in her eyes changing. There was fear. Violet was someone who could act well, but Saphron knew her little sister better than most people. Violet was a woman who held great love for the family.

"N-no, no, you  _can't_. If you  _knew_  then- No, no, I'm-"

It was such a sad thing. Violet wanted them to be a happy family, so she'd keep the secret from everyone.

"I heard the bed creak, Violet. His bed was the worst because it always belonged to mom and dad before they got the new one when you were eight. I'm  _not_  stupid, but it took me a while to remember. Jaune was-"

Violet's face looked like she'd been struck. There was panic in her eyes, all of the cool veneers shattered into bits. The look in her sister's eyes was terrified, Saphron knowing now for sure that daddy had raped her too. Violet could never really hide the truth from her, Saphron knew her too well. They'd always gone out for stuff together, her, Rouge and Violet.

"No, no, you  _can't_  know. I said I'd  _keep_  the secret, it was just  _once_. It was  _our_  little secret and then it'd  _stop_. It was just to take the  _edge_  off, it was just to make sure that it settled  _down._  I promised I'd keep quiet and…"

Her sister's cool definitely was gone, as Saphron tried to make her sister calm down, giving a soft embrace, just loosely holding her. Too tight and Violet would be skittish again, just like she'd been when she'd been six.

"It's okay to tell me. I love Jaune too, and… I love you all."

Her sister gave a pathetic moan, starting to hyperventilate, fear and panic going through her.

"No, no. I said that I'd tell them all if it  _happened_  again. You  _didn't_  see what happened to him. No, you  _couldn't_  have been awake, no."

' _Daddy did you too, didn't he? How old were you? Thirteen?'_

Her younger sister had been  _touched_. It was daddy's fault that she'd become a hooker, because he'd  _touched her_ , he'd  _raped_  her. She  _hated_  him.

He'd taken  _her_  sister.

"I'm going to the police, Violet. This  _isn't_  okay. Jaune  _deserves_  to know that he's not going to be  _touched_  because someone gets it in their  _sick_  mind to do so."

Violet shook her head, violently. There was fear in her eyes, a deep naked fear. Saphron thought that it would be okay, because things were going to be better when daddy was locked away. Her little sister shouldn't fear anymore. Her sister's next words made a low moan escape her lips.

"No, nobody can know that Rouge  _raped_  Jaune, Saphron.  _Please_ , don't tell  _anyone_."

* * *

**This was hinted at. Good luck finding the little hints throughout the story. The web continues to grow and the cracks are showing.**

**Leave a comment if you'd like! I'd love to see your thoughts! Tell me how the story hits you, because I'm curious about how it comes across.**


	24. Somnium Illuminus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet speaks with her sister, Jaune goes to be on Conspiracy TV, Salem enjoys the Knowledge Wars segment... and there's burgers and fries and Adelheid being frustrated.

**Well… It starts at the top. There was a reason why Rouge Arc was a little suspicious of Saphron's sudden question. The truth is a little more complicated than you'd think.**

* * *

She didn't like the silence, as her older sister's face darkened. She really  _didn't_. What Rouge had done had been wrong, it had been wrong and terrible, but… she was  _still_  her oldest sister. Jaune hadn't seemed to remember, which was a good thing, she guessed. She'd tried to guess a few times whether he did or not, but it was perhaps the luck of being asleep to really remember the specifics.

"Please, Saphron."

" _It's okay. Don't do it again. It's our little secret."_

Her sister's secret was safe with her. She'd seen what Rouge had done and she'd protected her little brother. Rouge  _wasn't_  going to do it again. She would keep her brother safe. Saphron's face showed clear signs of distress, her training whispering instructions on how to unbalance her sister and slam her face against the table before going in for the kill, which she pointedly ignored. Family was family, after all.

"Saphron?"

She knew that she'd messed up. Saphron looked just about ready to bloody murder someone, not giving a moment of thought for what things would be. Rouge couldn't help it, she couldn't help doing what she'd done. Jaune hadn't been hurt, but Rouge had retreated into herself.

She'd still been supportive, doing the tasks that she'd had to, beside her studies as a psychologist. She wasn't giving up on the family and Saphron couldn't see that.

"She's not  _bad_ , Saphron. She's our  _sister._ "

There was little room to reason with Saphron, and Violet spotted the friend of Saphron, the blonde woman coming their way, her eyes looking worried. It was perhaps a little queer to admit, but Violet let her eyes go over the features, making a calm assessment as Grandmother had taught her.

"Still- She did that to  _Jaune_.  _Jaune_ , Fifi. Our little  _brother_."

He was their little brother, yes. He was important to her, to Saphron. The friend sat down next to Saphron, laying a hand on her shoulder. Violet could see that it was an affectionate touch, but not one that a lover would give to the woman she loved.

A little further study of the woman, noticing the facial features that were set in a way that was warm, concerned. She didn't think that the woman could ever be so duplicitous as to make the world her stage and to act like she was the one performer upon said stage.

A certain openness, a familiarity with her sister's open nature and her warmth, and Violet found herself assessing the woman known as Adelheid Blau with a critical eye. Visually, she looked fine. A bit less makeup and something to really bring the hair out.

She mentally counted the seconds that passed before Saphron spoke up again.

"Violet, it's  _wrong_. What happened to Jaune was wrong and it shouldn't have happened."

It shouldn't have, but it had. Violet had kept a good eye on her only brother. She'd kept him safer than he would've been if she hadn't, because of the things that Rouge might do. She'd kept herself under control, Violet knew.

"I've got to go, Saphron."

She felt sick. The dosage of venom had to be taken in order to build up resistance to it. She knew that she'd probably have to fiddle the timing a little to line it up, but Grandmother had said that family made you weak, that it made you feel  _worse_  about everything.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

Saphron looked worried, good ol' Saphron's care-stare being shot at her again. The previous anger and the rage was replaced by care and concern. Saphron really was the weakest of them all when it came to things that hurt, but Violet couldn't stop herself from feeling touched.

"I'm… I'm trying to get out of the life. There's only so much dick a girl can take, y'know?"

It was a weak rationale, as she knew that she would be better at the job if she did everything that she could. She had beauty, she had agility and she  _really_  should have a moment to get herself injected with the venom, but she didn't want to let her sister see her weak like that. Big sis Saphron was the one who loved the most, and Violet would  _not_  let her sister see her in pain like that.

"We'll have to meet again, Violet. Thank you for telling me about… things."

Her alarm buzzed and she winced. It was time for her dosage. She shivered.

"I've got to go to the bathroom for a moment, Saph. What happened when you were nineteen, let's not talk about  _that_  now, okay?"

She left, before Saphron's confused 'Nineteen?' came from her sister's lips, going to the ladies' restroom and clicking the lock shut, the needle inserted into her veins. Dark patterns of venom started to spread through her body, knowing that it was hurting from even the diluted dose of the venom.

She leaned against the wall, just letting the venom surge through her system, feeling her heartbeat pick up and then slowly work down to a manageable level, her body lit up with the pain, slowly getting up and fixing her appearance again. Sweaty skin didn't need to be shown, her makeup fixed immediately. She was Violet Arc, the one who kept the secrets and who would be the  _best_.

She emerged, Saphron looking worriedly at her. Violet hated that look. She hated that Saphron loved the family so much that she'd push aside the worries for her own health and her brother to be a listening ear. She hadn't much of the same feeling, but the word stuck with her.

' _Nineteen? Why would she be confused about that? She was nineteen, wasn't she? We only had unpainted doors for five years.'_

"You're not doing drugs, are you?"

She shook her head. Venoms weren't drugs, they hurt the body but she had to build up a tolerance. Several of the nervous system affecting venoms had the benefit of creating a hyper-focus on things, which was a good thing.

"No, I…"

She looked at her arm, where the wound had opened up again. She mentally chastised herself for being sloppy. Adelheid, Saphron's friend, offered her a tissue to dab at the blood. She used it, Saphron's eyes looking worriedly.

"You're not hurting yourself, are you?"

Another shake of her head, trying to keep herself in check, to keep the pain from showing on her face. She leaned on the table, closing her eyes. She felt the warmth of a hug, noticing that Saphron was hugging her and stroking her head, her older sisters' fingers going through her hair.

"Stupid little Fifi, you don't have to bear the burdens on your own shoulders… I'm here."

It was nice, and she felt the other blonde join in the hug after Saphron motioned for her to join. Being hugged was nice. It'd been a while since she'd been hugged, especially after Saphron's return. She felt so cold sometimes, and it was just the touch that she needed.

"Thanks, Saph. I'm… Everything is going to be better when I get my new job, I promise."

She would be the best assassin on Remnant, her grandmother had said. The moment when she had her Aura awakened would be the dawn of a new assassin, someone who could work for the Mistress that her Grandmother owed allegiance to.

"We're going to keep Jaune safe from anyone who would dare to hurt him, Fifi. Adelheid too, she'll be a member of the family too."

The friend made a sound that didn't fully agree with that, but Violet felt a little happier anyways. Saphron had been through a lot, and she wanted her big sister to be happier. If she was going to marry this Adelheid girl, that'd make her happier.

"I'm still making you pay big bucks for being Jaune's date, lady. Saphron might get the family discount, but I'm not going to be on my knees sucking his cock without some serious money offered."

Saphron, who usually would've minded such a crude joke, merely gave a soft sound that might've been a laugh, if she wasn't feeling so sad. There was a tone that seemed more like the cool big sister that Saphron had been before.

"She'll do that  _herself_ , I reckon. She's got this habit of just humping my leg because she fancies our little brother during the night."

Violet supposed that there would be some appeal in him for someone like Adelheid. A rugged young man, kind and with a protective streak that was a mile wide…

' _Not a bad prospect, little brother.'_

"Umbra's got a murder contract on me, Saph. If I touch your brother or get drunk and do it, it's my life and family destroyed.  _Financially!_  I can't let my mom starve!"

She hugged her older sister back tightly, Saphron giving a soft little sound, hugging her harder than before. She knew that there was something inside her sister that'd been shattered, something that had broken when Terra had dumped her.

"But if you  _could_?"

There was a soft groan from the other woman, Violet noticing that it wasn't entirely unwanted. There was something about the other young woman that made her want to tease her a little. Of course, there would be teasing when Saphron came around. Her older sister had the most jokes about her own status as a proud and out girl, so it made sense.

"I'm not going to talk about it, but  _hypothetically_ …"

A cough, as Violet felt her new sort-of-adopted sister's chest brush against her.

"There may be just a bit of touching involved before your brother gets himself Blau'd. I'd make sure that he was ready to fire his shot into big sis Adel. Oh yes, hmmhmm… I'd make those blue peepers stare into my own as I'm moaning for daddy to break his little slutty bitch in."

' _Yeah, I think Rouge would call this a 'sex addict'.'_

She couldn't resist adding a little bit of a comment, knowing that it'd drive the woman into frustration. Saphron might be queen of the queer, but Violet herself wasn't too much against being a little tease.

"Hmm, run your fingers over his chest, scratching your name into his back and then groaning that you want to be made his, right? Ain't that a hot thought, sweetheart?"

Adelheid stiffened, as Saphron picked up on what she was getting at. Violet supposed that this was a tag team effort.

"And then feeling big sis grab a hold and just drive herself in from the back, hmm? Arc sandwich time…"

It was strange how the conversation had switched from serious to teasing, but Violet wasn't complaining. As long as things could be casual and easy, she would make sure that the family wouldn't suffer. She'd do what she had to.

' _Lie, cheat and steal, kill and murder and maim…'_

This was normal, sort of. Teasing someone with Saphron was just like when they'd been younger, Beryl being the favourite target of the two of them. It was unfair of course, but Beryl had been thought to be a boy more often than not. With how often Beryl got into fights, calling her the 'Bear of Arc' wasn't too inaccurate.

"Damn it, Saph. I'm not going to get that image out of my mind. It's bad enough that I've not seen him shirtless yet, now I'm getting thoughts that're not safe for work! Stop it!"

Violet could make guesses. There was something about Jaune's body that was much like their father. A bit of that solid, steady build, a hint of a blossoming masculinity that was as rugged as the mountains.

"Why stop it when you can be in bed with all three Arcs, hmm? I  _don't_  kiss and tell… Right Saph? How about we get little Miss Blau her first experience, y'know, just for kicks? I'll even lower my rates…"

Saphron looked like she considered it for a moment. The hug was abandoned by Adelheid, who looked nervous, Saphron's smile broadening a little. There was something about Saphron that reminded her a little of grandmother, even though it was perhaps just the wickedness in her body.

"Well, given how hard her nipples are most of the time… What do you say, sis? Up for joining forces against the Blau Queendom?"

Saphron meant it in good jest, of course. Saphron was always the caring one, the one who did not stop to think too much about how the world was a frightening and scary place. Violet smiled softly as she saw Adelheid fidget a little.

' _You're such an easy to tease girl…I can see why Saphron gets along so easily with you… time to up the ante a little.'_

"Pay me, you queer bitch, and I will eat her out like it's taco night."

Saphron pulled out her handbag and placed it on the table, pulling out five two-hundred Lien cards, shoving them at her. Adelheid's eyes went wide, Violet could tell.

"Oh, that looks like it's just enough… Guess it's Blau on the menu now."

The woman was out of her seat in a flash, Violet and Saphron bursting into laughter immediately at the way that she did it. It was the defusion of tensions that Violet had needed, as Adelheid looked at the two of them with a look that was about as sure as a fart when you had diarrhoea.

"This is for mom and the others. I'm not going to let you starve. You're… You're  _helping_  someone, aren't you?"

Violet nodded. She was being helped herself. A softness of the features, as she thought of Grandmother. The woman was harsh and cruel, desiring that she would be the best. She would be, because it was better than being a  _whore_.

She was not the first to be trained, but she would be the last to be trained. She would be the best. She'd be the best and she'd make her family proud. Her mother…

' _Mom doesn't care about us. All that she cares about is appearing to be the perfect little wife to dad…'_

It wasn't a pleasant thought to think about, but it was there.

"She's the one who's making me take the shots. She's…"

Devious. Cunning. Cruel. She remembered that she had the test tomorrow. The first test of many, the first test that would see her become what she should be in the eyes of Grandmother.

"A woman who has high standards. Everything has to be  _perfect._ "

She would be perfect, and she would be fast. She wasn't someone who was unworthy, and she knew that it would be perfect. Every moment during the training, she kept thinking about the people who cared to acknowledge her existence.

Her brother featured in those thoughts from time to time. He was maligned, done dirty by the fate that had made Rouge be born in their family, but it was still something that she felt bad about. Without the guidance that she got from Absinthe, she'd be raped again, and now…

"She sounds a little like my neighbor. She had this  _massive_  collection of hunting trophies. Antlers, fur tails and hooves. She used to hunt in her youth."

' _The trophies from her confirmed kills.'_

They weren't animal fur, to say the least. Everything that hung in the trophy room had been torn from a Faunus body when Grandmother had been on the prowl. She'd been expected to make something like that for herself. The will had already been sent to the administration of Vale, making her the sole inheritor unless Grandmother decided otherwise.

' _The next Absinthe Moor… Or rather, Cyanide Moor.'_

She didn't know whether to feel bad or not. Grandmother made it sound like it was an honour, but she'd rather be curled up in bed next to someone that loved her. She wasn't absent of that desire either, knowing that she was nearly twenty-two and still hadn't had that person appear yet.

' _I want to find someone who holds me and tells me everything is going to be alright, that special guy that just makes me feel warm and safe.'_

She'd said it aloud, apparently, because her sister started to mumble something about that going to happen, if she just tried. Saphron was the weakest link of the whole family, so easily emotional and distraught about the family's happening.

' _I love you, Saphron.'_

She loved her whole family. Tomboyish Beryl and her constant fights, Rouge and her own personal demons, the twins that did not stop for a second to think about things, just doing whatever they liked, her youngest sister Azura, who did what she wanted, painting and being a teacher…

And her big sister Saphron, hurt so terribly by her wife and that accident, as well as her little brother Jaune, who had been touched and raped by her oldest sister, who seemed to still want to become a Huntsman no matter what.

' _It's funny that I don't really consider mom and dad a part of the family anymore… When have they ever helped us out? Rouge did her best to raise us all with Saphron helping out from time to time, and…'_

"I'm going to talk with Rouge. Don't worry, I won't… I promise I won't do anything too bad. Just a talk."

Saphron said it, and it would be as she said it would be. Saphron did not break her word easily. Violet trusted her big sister more than she trusted her other sisters. Rouge had only slipped up once, to her knowledge, but Saphron had always been true to her word.

"Hey, Saph? When I'm done… When I've learned all that I can, do you think we can…"

Saphron smiled softly, her voice coming like a balm to a weary soul.

"Of course, Fifi. The family wouldn't be complete without a little dog, right?"

She mock-pouted, as she sighed softly, Saphron not letting the joke go in the slightest. It'd been bad enough that when she'd been born, Rouge had wanted a dog.

"Adelheid, no matter how much I may tease, I don't mean bad stuff with it. It's just how Saph and me work together."

The hesitant nod, as Violet smirked.

"But cash up-front if you want to have an incestual threesome with me and my little brother, though. I'm not an easy girl."

The look turned heated and Adelheid started to squawk about how this wasn't fair, how she was being oppressed by mean sisters who didn't know the trials of someone who enjoyed a good bit of manly company.

' _Ah… This is just like back in the days…'_

* * *

Jaune looked at the large building, the lights off as the daylight was still going. Gruff-faced men looked like they meant business, even with Tyrian at his side, fully decked out in his combat attire. He hadn't opted for his own, merely going for the suit combination that his Mama had said made him look distinguished, stepping up to the door that was being guarded by two of the men, their suits and sunglasses giving them an intimidating look.

"The boss says tha' nobody's ta enter. We doin' refurbishment still."

Tyrian moved, his body in a fluid motion that did not even seem unnatural when witnessed. Jaune held up a hand to forestall the man from moving further, his steps lighter, as he pulled out the picture.

"Your boss is expecting me."

The meeting had been easy to arrange, given Tyrian's special set of skills. A number scrawled onto the man's bathroom mirror in blood-red marker and a 'Call between 20:00 and 21:00 Standard Vale Time' scrawled below it in dark blue marker had been easily arranged.

It was time to pay criminals with the same measure that they brought to the world. He knew that, and Tyrian knew that. It was the ease with which the man had navigated the criminal's personal residence that made him invaluable to him.

"I'll call the boss…"

The man pulled out a Scroll and pressed a few buttons. Jaune waited, patiently. There was nothing wrong about sending a message towards one's superior. The man had sounded scared of what might have happened. The pictures that Tyrian had taken during the night of the man and his company of the night had been already spread onto his fingers.

' _There are many ways…'_

The door opened and the tall man stood there, dressed in a formal suit, a set of sunglasses worn on his face in a deep dark red colour for the shades.

"Mister Prince?"

An alias, something that was made with the suggestion of Mama, as it showed that he was the prince of her life, of her domain. He knew that it was just a fancy of his Mama, that he really wasn't a prince, but he knew that discretion was key.

"Mister Xiong."

The man preceded them, Tyrian moving three steps behind him. The power inside him was swelling, the darkness slowly engulfing the flame, incremental steps forward, not bringing even the slightest whisper of that life-light to pass from that dark depth.

An office was found and the man settled behind the desk, a chair held out, Jaune letting Tyrian inspect it. It was a sign of power, a sign that he held the dominance over the man called Tyrian Callows, the Mad Scorpion of the world of killers and assassins. Fear was in the man's eyes behind the glasses, as he dominated the desk with his presence, the chair cleared.

"Thank you, Tyrian."

A casual thank you, given with the veneer of someone who held the power. Tyrian knew his role, the respectful whisper of 'Yes, Master" speaking with only the most respectful of tones, not a single mad cackle uttered in his presence.

He pulled out a picture and put it in front of the man. The man took a look at the picture before he grimaced.

"What do you want with that one, huh? She busted up my club a month ago, I'm not going to-"

His body posture shifted, slowly leaning forward and letting the man see his expression barely change. He may be seventeen, but his bearing and manner of holding himself was older, more pronounced. He'd been worked on with some makeup to make him look like he was in his late twenties, something that had taken a bit of extra preparation, more padding on the cheekbones and the hair a slightly different shade of blonde.

"I want her to  _suffer_ , Mister Xiong. I am sure that given your previous acquaintance, we can become  _very good_  friends."

It would be a deal with a criminal, even as Tyrian started to giggle and laugh madly behind him, further unnerving the man. Jaune smiled, just as his Mama might have, and he started to speak.

* * *

Leaving the office with Tyrian in tow nearly an hour later, he allowed the little smile to slip on his face after he had spoken with the criminal about the plan. The man had agreed, of course. It was something that had to be executed perfectly… which was where he came in.

Tyrian got the car, driving him through the city, leaving him to take the short route towards the next appointment, the small location where the others had been located. It was all for the next course in his publicist's scheme to make him the best he could be, and it involved getting up close and personal with one of the least popular radio hosts of Vale… But he supposed they had their worth as well.

His face was cleared of makeup and other grime on it within a public bathroom, the makeup washing off without much difficulty, just as intended. The professional job had been something that a specialist had applied, with just that little bit of money invested to make sure that they kept their mouth shut about the job afterwards.

You could trust people when you had power over them…

"Jaune!"

Nora's happy exclamation was something that made the smile on his face turn more genuine as the bubbly ginger girl bounced at him, hugging him tightly, her body squeezing against his own, not even stopping with the enthusiastic hug when Pyrrha and Ren joined them. It was an awkward little compact that they'd made, as the laugh of a woman came.

"Right there's the team spirit that we want to see at Knowledge Wars! Come on kids, it's time to get your leader up on the radio show, right after our latest guest is done, for the Mac'n-Easy brand! Yeah, we got a REAL lineup going soon!"

The woman was definitely somewhat different from the regular, her blonde hair combed with that special style that only people in their late thirties would really call 'hip', the woman making an excitable noise as she pushed the people out of the way. Adelheid smiled at him, her eyes holding that little hint of amusement in them.

"I'm  _glad_  you're here. Did your business in the city go alright? Do we have to worry about any illegal scandals?"

He smiled softly, the folder that he'd kept most of the stuff he'd used for the negotiations with Hei Xiong, part of the Xiong Family and a branch member of the Spiders of Mistral, already in the safe where it was to be kept for the next use. It would be taken care of after the final piece was moved into place.

"Only some assassination, a bit of a schoolyard bully being taken care of… Don't worry about it, Adel. Just worry about my sister hitting on you."

Adelheid did the prettiest little pout that he'd seen her do, putting her hands on her hips. He was just teasing, but her eyes didn't really look very happy as he had done so.

"I'm  _still_  not gay, no matter  _how_  much Saphron wants me to be. I'm an all-man kind of woman."

She grumped a little, giving him a look that wouldn't be amiss on one of his sisters' faces, her eyes looking a little frustrated.

"Preach, sister! We're all-Jaune-all-the-way! Jaune fanclub member number one, two, three and Pyrrha!"

Adelheid looked uncertain whether she wanted to be a part of it, whilst Ren smiled, his pink eyes looking bemused as Nora started to bounce up and down, trying to get Adelheid to join in with the 'Jaune-Cheer', Pyrrha just sighing a little.

"She's a good publisher, Jaune. I've seen many in my career as a fighter. Professional and arranging for things but not too cold that you'd think they're all in it for the money."

Adelheid's blouse was a little disheveled as she made herself scarce from Nora's grip, straightening herself a little with her hands, the shirt that she wore straightened perfectly again. He knew that she might have a little problem with stuff, but that was fine.

"Sorry for being a little late, Adelheid."

She smiled, her eyes looking him over a little, her hands tugging on his shirt a little. She was a bit like Saphron, fussing over every small little thing. Rouge always had a tip for appearance and what-not, because she had to look perfect for her job all the time. It had been Rouge that had told him that if he ever needed advice, he could come to her.

' _She looked a little bad after saying that. Maybe it was the break-up?'_

Rouge had not really dated anyone after she was sixteen. It'd been a bit of a running joke between the twins and Beryl that they'd probably get hitched before Rouge brought home a man.

"We had some extra time, so it's fine. What's this I heard about a schoolyard bully? Is someone bullying my little brother, hm?"

She was running with Saphron's little joke, so he'd roll with that little punch-line. Adelheid deserved to be teased back a little.

"Just someone who's getting what she deserves, don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you becoming my sister, Adel. When did you marry Saphron?"

Adelheid mumbled something about that coming to bite her in the rear eventually. The blonde woman emerged again.

"Alright, time for you to be up, kid! We've got that Mac'n'Cheasy commercial running, so now it's time for the next generation's leader of Atlas Pussy-busters to be up on stage to fight against the evil Cordovan conspiracy! Come and get it in the War Room! YEAH!"

Nora cheered, bouncing with every step behind the woman, whose name was Alexandrite, apparently.

' _Well… This is going to be fun. My first interview.'_

* * *

The amusement on her face was to be seen as she tuned in to the show, the earbuds in as the advertisement played, the goings of the banquet that she was at already starting to bother her. She caught sight of Councilor Sleet giving a speech about gratitude and the Atlesian way, perfectly lip-reading the words, the Schnee family present in Willow, Whitley, Winter and the hanger-on called Jacques, a man whose talent for financial gains she could respect, even if there was nothing to say about his other virtues.

"Team JNPR's leader Jaune Arc, of BEACON ACADEMY from our own patch of land called Vale, ladies and gentlemen! I'm here, Alexandrite Stones, giving you the RAW NEWS! And do we have a sizzling hot burger-beef barbecue for  _you_ today with this hot young man! A real Patriot, ladies and gentlemen!"

There was a certain amusement as her son looked like he was amused by the woman's manner of speech. She idly prodded at the food whilst she listened to the woman rant her little silly rants about Valean supremacy.

"Well, my name's Jaune Arc and I'm the leader of team JNPR. Thank you for being open to letting me be on air with you."

Her son had manners, giving a charming smile. She could hear someone give an excited whoop, the girl that had been on her child's team. A supportive teammate, she supposed.

"Glad to have ya! Some real Valean blood, strong and manly! So, I heard you're trying to go for the Argus connection with yer own Publisher from that place's own institute of Intrigue, aye? Come on, son. Tell us about what you've found thus far."

The Blau woman sat at his side like the perfect representative, decked out in an outfit that looked to suit the theme that they were going for, her son dressed impeccably, conflicting not one bit with Adelheid's own colour scheme.

"My publisher is a  _wonderful_  woman who has great heart for making sure that I become the best Huntsman that she can publish. Working with her has been a dream, and I'm not just saying that because she's a very good-looking woman, if you don't mind me saying that, Miss. Blau."

The girl's professional smile didn't even slip. Salem wondered briefly whether the girl's own hedonistic tendencies had been properly coaxed out of her by the abstinence that had been contractually enforced, before she spoke.

"I have had the  _joy_  of working with you, Jaune. Today, we're here to show the world that Vale has great and upcoming talent within its ranks. Miss Stones, I-"

The blonde woman was interrupted by a roar from Alexandrite Stones, the woman roaring something.

"The great and mighty Vale will never bow to the silly Atlesian Supremacy that is being enforced by the miniature demon midget Cordovan! When that woman comes to Vale, we will see  _riots_ ,  _fires_  and  _death!_  She'll be the death of us all, grounding our Faunus populace up for her special growth tonic, drinking the blood of the innocent like it's a pep-Schnee!"

Adelheid Blau looked a little surprised by the sudden roar, as Jaune gave an indulgent smile. Salem wondered whether he was going to respond in kind, before she noticed the little twinkle in his eyes.

' _Oh, you're going to meddle… Do show your kindness…'_

"My sister was harmed in an accident in Argus, Mrs. Stones… The standards of the place must be dropping, if such a horrible thing were to be happening there."

The right bit of patheticness in that voice, the look at the camera that was just hurt enough and Adelheid Blau's facial features showing a similar concentrated look of empathy just sold the image of a brother agreeing with the host about the situation.

"Yeah! Innocent people being hurt, like Mr. Arc's sister! Wherever you are, girl, I hope you're doing better! Don't let it be said that we here at Knowledge Wars don't have love for the people! Cordovan's a blight on the system, just like that  _evil_  Hill woman! Councillor of Atlas, what a joke!"

The woman took a breath, her chest rising and falling, the Knowledge Wars shirt that showed clearly the outline of her chest moving a little, as she pointed a finger at the camera, getting up.

"There'll be a cold day in hell before that evil creepy monster woman with her band of Sapphic seductresses sits on the council of Atlas, or my name isn't Alexandrite Stones! I see what you're doing, woman! You'll be sitting on that seat in Atlas, leaving the good and sane people of Mantle to rot whilst you drink Faunus blood, just like Schnee is doing! Super Female Vitality! That's what you need to resist the evilness that is Atlas! In Vale we trust! Hill for prison!"

Her son and his publisher's faces were carefully schooled to hide their amusement, but Salem could see that neither bought into the woman's ranting. The other Councillor of Atlas started a speech about the workings done for the people of Atlas, the Schnee family looking as bored as they came, General Ironwood sitting there with a faint look of dull boredness in his eyes and expression, as gestures were made and comments about the 'prosperity', 'wealth' and 'delicate situations' were spread.

' _Such a dull, dull gathering…'_

"I'm going to be the Huntsman who'll be guarding the Kingdom of Vale in the future, once I graduate. People need a hero, they need someone to look up to."

Salem smiled a genuine smile as she looked at the expression of the young man that meant so much, knowing that he wouldn't just be guarding the city of Vale in the future…

' _And when you have graduated, I will give you a throne…'_

It was a soft warmth that came from her lips as she looked at the sight of her young son, sitting in his seat and smiling at the camera, the Stones woman yammering on about a true patriot for the city of Vale. He would be a patriot, a winner in this world of pain and torment…

' _My son deserves nothing but the best in the world…'_

"Your godson's doing an interview, Selene?"

Willow Schnee inquired, Salem's attention going to the happenings around her. Salem realized that she'd been staring at the interview, the Stones woman already on another tangent about Atlesian frog people. Adelheid Blau was doing an impressive job of keeping a straight face as she answered some questions that were ludicrous about the Argus sewer system.

"There are no Faunus bo-, no, wait, there was this case of a Faunus with an amputated trait being found dead in the sewers, but there wasn't anything there that- Why am I talking about this?"

The woman sounded taken aback by the question, Jaune laughing softly with her. The playful look that he sent to the woman was filled with that natural charm that he oozed, that he should have. The son that she  _should_  have had. A beautiful boy that would destroy the world before he would harm his Mama.

"Indeed. He is quite the young man, don't you think?"

There was a silence as the next course was being given. Willow leaned against the back of Salem's seat, one of the earbuds offered to the woman.

"Schnee evil imperialism, with Jacques Schnee like the dirty bug that he is! Back when Ol' Nick was still at the helm, they stood for INTEGRITY! Now he's funnelling Faunus bodies into the Cordovin War Machine! There's rumours, people, rumours about a giant robot death machine!"

Willow's smile was warmer, as she gave a soft laugh. Salem looked at the woman for a moment, smiling softly. There was a warmth within the woman, amusement. Hope and joy…

' _Oh, I would imagine that this is funny.'_

"It's more akin to a small mechanical suit for when he needs to travel on-site, really…"

Willow mentioned, which was probably the reason why the man kept such stringent security measures around him. Even here at the formal, he sat with the Council, a valuable member of the community whilst his family, his wife and his only son, sat slightly to the side. General Ironwood and his aide, Specialist Schnee, sat at the edge of the table.

"Ground up Faunus babies, people! Take your Super Female Vitality against the mind-control of the evil Atlas government!"

She checked the time, blinking in the corner of the screen, her son speaking up once more.

"Thank you again for the interview, Mrs. Stones. It means a lot to me that I can have my first interview with you and your news station."

The big woman gave a hearty laugh. "It's all going to be much bigger when we get the new studio, Mister Arc! We've got a big anonymous donation for our work, and I won't spoil it people, it'll be wonderful! New location, news reported from all the Kingdoms, all for Knowledge Wars! Know the treachery of Atlas! HILL FOR PRISON, YEAH!"

She smiled softly, as the interview cut off. Willow chuckled softly.

"His first interview… Ah, I remember my own. I was so fragile back then, just married… Jacques insisted I wear this  _horrible_  dress that made me look like a tart. I  _burned_  that the next day and bought a nice soft satin one."

She could understand the sentiment. A woman needed to wear a proper dress for the man of her heart, after all. She should shop for something suitable with Saphron. Her son deserved another visit from his Mama.

' _I am sure that the master bedroom will suit us well…'_

There was that desire within her, her breasts feeling a little tense, the thought of him, of what he had planned… It was delightful to see such wonder in another, such creative drive.

"I would hope that he will continue to please you, Selene."

Willow said, Salem giving her a soft and tender smile back. A good head maid might be made with the woman serving…

"He already does. It feels like he is my natural-born son…"

Salem noticed that the woman's eyes lit up, looking at the close-up of Jaune's face. It wasn't a bad thought to have the woman's interest stoked a little more.

' _The entertainment of the Stones woman might be stoking the flames of rebellion…'_

* * *

"Thanks again, Miss Stones! We'll use them every day!"

The massive bag of merchandise that they'd gotten from the woman was in Nora's safe hands as Pyrrha gave a soft smile, Ren looking like he wanted to be out of the proximity of the woman, who seemed to have a boundless excitement.

"Super Female Vitality, guaranteed to awaken the Sexual Faunus within you! Remember, three a day or else you'll go cray cray! Pleasure getting to know you kids!"

Adelheid looked like she was getting close to the point of breaking out the alcohol and just getting drunk, the woman pacing a little.

"We're due for the photographer, Miss Stones… We can't delay much more, but please… I'll let you know when we're going to make our appearance next, alright?"

He laid a hand on her shoulder, rubbing over it. A grateful little smile as she shifted her stance a little, the Stones woman bustling off with a moment of 'Thank you for your contribution! Atlas is going to be up in a buzz! Our reporter just gave us the scoop of the hour!' as someone called her and a quick conversation was made.

"Thanks… That woman…"

Adelheid looked like she really needed some time to herself without any distractions. Pyrrha and Nora seemed to be talking together about something, Nora holding up a small bottle, Pyrrha's face looking like she was trying really hard not to laugh at Nora's crazy plan.

"She's amusing. Mama said that Alexandrite Stones is at the very least someone who reaches a modest audience."

He had gotten the entire interview recorded as it was being played, already loaded onto his Scroll. It would be wonderful to show to his mom, who hadn't really gotten much of an interest into those things.

"Well, I guess we'd better go meet the photographer. I want that team picture looking snazzy and jazzy and whatever…"

Adelheid looked a little frustrated as Tyrian drove the car, Pyrrha talking softly to Ren, whilst Nora bounced in her seat. He let his mind wander a little, thinking of Weiss and how she'd been growing fonder and fonder of him. She was such a friendly girl, so wonderful, but he was concerned that she might be ignoring her partner in favour of him.

' _I don't want her to end up lonely…'_

"Are you okay?"

Pyrrha asked, her voice soft. Adelheid was tapping away at her Scroll, looking a little annoyed. That was par the course for Adelheid when she was on the job, as people rescheduled things and meetings had to be rearranged.

"Yes. I don't think there are crocodile Faunus in Argus, at least in the sewer system."

Pyrrha smiled softly, as she looked at him with her eyes half-closing, a deep sound coming from her lips that was half-sigh and half-moan. His fingers laced together with hers, squeezing her hand gently, letting her warmth feed into him.

' _You're my partner.'_

He looked into her eyes, the deep green colour not as confident as they should be, his other hand grabbing her fingers as well. There fell a silence, as he just stared, feeling the warmth shoot through their touching fingers.

"My…"

She was hesitant, seemingly trying to find the right tone to say it on, as her eyes looked down.

" _Mother_ , she wishes to come visit. She's coming from Argus and she wants to know about-, about the boy that stole my heart."

Nora gave an 'OOHHH!' and Ren merely gave a soft nod. He smiled confidently back at Pyrrha. He wasn't sure that he'd stolen her heart, but mothers saw romance where there was none. The sob sessions for the Preacher soap series was almost like a weekly ritual.

"But- But it's okay! We don't have to meet her, I can just… say that we're busy."

She flushed, adorably so. He knew that she wanted him to meet her mother, simply from those moments. His hand lifted hers and he gave a soft kiss to her knuckles. She turned redder and redder, as he smiled at her.

"For you, I'm  _never_  too busy. For all my friends, I will go to the end of this world."

Adelheid cleared her throat. She looked a little touched, but there was that look in her eyes that showed that she was going to make a comment as well. It was really amusing to see her mirror Saphron a little. They were great friends.

"And what about your publisher, huh? Am I just the minion you've got working below you to finish up stuff and arrange public appearances, huh?"

He let go of Pyrrha's hand, getting up a little and turning to her, his hand grabbing her own. She had a small hand, delicate and pale, her eyes looking surprised, as he brought his face closer to her own.

"Hmm, if I'm the king of the world, you're the advisor that hides behind the throne and whispers things in my ear, Adel."

His index finger brushed over her skin, Adelheid's skin slowly flushing. "A nice dress, perhaps a little golden circlet around the upper brow… Adelheid Blau, the advisor to the King of the world…" She was turning redder, her breathing starting grow a little harsher, his body feeling warmer as he leeched the warmth from her, the flames inside his body stoked.

He didn't know what made him do it, but his lips brushed over her ear. "Or the hidden consort to the King, screaming every night as he makes her feel that ardent desire?" She shivered, her lips parting and a gasp came, as she inhaled deeply.

"Just a publisher will be fine."

Her voice was tiny, but his eyes looked into her own, staring in their blue depths and seeing something in that. His mouth came ever closer, as her lips parted, tongue sliding over them. She was his publisher, nobody else's.

"You're going to be more than that, Adelheid. You'll go down in history, if it's up to me. Adelheid Blau, the discoverer of Jaune Arc. Wouldn't  _that_  be a nice thing?"

She was  _hot_. The heat made the darkness within him recede like it had met a wall of flame, her cheeks flashing a bright red. His hand crept up, laying on her side. She looked vulnerable, tense… Just right to take, to make feel liberated, relieved of her burdens…

"Ah-hah?"

Confusion in her voice, as he could smell the perfume she wore. A soft licking over his lips, as his eyes bored into her own. She was quivering, trembling, tensed up and wound.

" _Good_. Don't think of yourself as anything less than the  _greatest_. You're  _my_  publisher, and Saphron sees you as a sister. With what Saphron's been through…"

He smiled. She had this very strange expression on her face. His hand had already strayed up, half-way around her upper body. She was warmer, the heat bubbling up inside her like a hot Jacuzzi.

"I'd rather you remain a  _very_  good member of the family, Adelheid. Saphron cares for you a  _lot_."

Saphron wouldn't like to see her friend turn away from her. Saphron hadn't had many friends since she'd came out as liking women over men.

"Y-yes. Whatever you say, Jaune."

She allowed a little smile, her lips softening and her eyes looking at him with the hesitation in their depths, as he moved away. She looked at him and then gave a soft whining sound, going back to her Scroll. A small tune of the Scroll's notification played the death march, the woman's eyes looking somewhat amused.

"Ah, the boss thought the interview went well. She 'liked how sociable you were'. That's a good thing, because I was getting kind of nervous when… Well, good job anyways."

He smiled, aware that Mama might be calling a little later to ask how he'd experienced it. She'd said that she'd like a picture of him with his team.

' _Perhaps we can get a picture with Adelheid as well.'_

Surely there'd be some time for a group picture, protecting the innocent little publisher from the big bad Grimm.

* * *

After an exhausting session with the photographer and being forced into many different positions that had varying levels of discomfort, he allowed himself to relax a little, Adelheid looking somewhat amused at him trying to get the blood flowing through his muscles again.

"So, how's the feeling of being hot and desirable, Jaune?"

She was teasing him, his arms wrapping around her and lifting her up. She started to struggle a little, lifting her up effortless.

"Hey, stop! Lemme go! This isn't how I'd want it to go!"

She was half-beating on his back, acting like the struggling waif in some of the lewd comics that he'd sort-of-maybe-had-read-once-upon-a-while, setting her in front of the white screen. He signaled the photographer, a man named 'Maxi Nut', though that was apparently not his real name.

"Maxi, I think we need a picture of the good ol' Publisher with her Huntsman! My older sister would kill me if I didn't get her bestie on the picture with me."

Adelheid started to struggle a little, muttering something about that not being necessary, as his arms wrapped around her neck, his body leaning against her back. It was an odd hold, possessive and she stiffened a little.

"Sit down and get your picture taken."

It was what his older sister Rouge had told him when they'd gone for a sister-brother picture, the oldest and the youngest, and Adelheid got very still as she sat there, his arms holding her there. She looked up at him with her blue eyes questioning his decision, a smile on his lips.

She exhaled softly, and he could feel her heartbeat spike, her heart beating ever faster, the heat rushing through the contact that he had with her, the darkness inside him banished by that heat.

"Now, hold still… Yes, yes, that's the pose. Hold her tighter, Mister Arc. Miss Blau, make sure that you angle your head, yes, yes, that's like it. Give a look, look like you want to eat- yes, that's the look. Desire, passion! A publisher and her Huntsman!"

She was a pretty woman, her eyes looking into his own, lips parting softly. Her breathing was slow, yet her heart beat like she was running. A smell, deep and womanly for some reason, came from her, as he looked into her eyes. His head moved ever lower, as the sound of a shutter came and a picture was taken. A low hum, a softness as his arms tightened and Adelheid's breathing stopped, a gasp emerging from her lips at the sudden tension.

"Now, different pose! Sit on his lap, show the world that you are good for him and protected! Wrap your arms around her waist and make a serious face. Rawr! Think like a tiger, defend her!"

He sat down on the stool, Adelheid fitting into his lap perfectly, her body a little smaller than his, but still, his head appeared above her shoulder. She was breathing deeply and he could feel her rear push against his groin, a little slow waggle as she seemed to find the proper spot.

Getting hard by the stimulation was sadly just a side-effect. It had been the same when he'd been told to have all three members of his team on his lap, the positions a little awkward. He'd gotten aroused as well. Nora just hadn't stopped bouncing.

Adelheid stiffened and went very still when she felt it. She took a deep, shuddering breath before she turned her head, looking at him with those eyes questioning. A little wiggle of her rear and she moved a little, sliding up and down.

"Sorry."

His apology was accepted, Adelheid suddenly bursting into a shifting frenzy, his own breathing a little harder as she seemed to want to get into the proper position.

"Defend her, Mister Arc! Show your war face! Growl! Rawr! Like a tiger!"

He did, and she quivered on his lap. The man snapped several pictures and then motioned for them to get up. Adelheid did, and he did as well after a moment of looking at Adelheid.

"And number three, with Miss Blau behind Mister Arc."

They changed positions to the first time, Adelheid's breasts laid against the back of his head, whether intentional or not. She smelled nice, and he gave a confident grin to the camera, Adelheid's expression not quite seen, but good as well. The man snapped several pictures.

"Now, Miss Nikos! On his lap! This will be for the cheesecake shots, yes! Branding is important!"

Pyrrha hopped onto his lap easily, her fingers touching his chest, legs wrapped around him, the man looking at them.

"Lean back, let him support you. He's the leader, you're the member of his team."

With how she was sitting, his arms wrapped around her easily, her groin pressed against his own. A pleasant throb in his groin as she rubbed herself up and down, her cheeks a little flushed, but nothing that would stand out on a picture.

She looked at the camera, her professional smile on her lips as he gave a challenging look at the camera, as if he dared the one looking at them to take this woman from his hands.

"Good, good. Nice look, nice look!"

It was late in the afternoon when they were finally done with the photography, Adelheid looking a little wearier than she had before, her lips quirking into that small smile that she had whenever she was feeling good. She'd gone to the bathroom and seemingly been relieved, the sickly colour of her skin having gained a healthier flush. It wasn't something bad, he supposed.

"So, who's up for getting something to munch on? I'd better feed you guys before you go and eat me."

Jaune smiled at her and looked at the others, Ren looking a little peaky, his smile never quite fading. There was eyeshadow on, and he'd seemingly done something with his hair to make it shine. Jaune should have done so as well, but that was alas just something for later worry.

"I know this great place where you can get burgers on the cheap. The owner let me work there for a few weeks in the summer, great guy."

Adelheid shrugged, and he grinned. A good burger was worth a smile at least, in his opinion.

"Let's get Tyrian to drive us."

The man was still as obedient as he was before, having been gone for two hours to 'deliver instructions', the man having hovered in the background, Adelheid trying to strike up a conversation. The man's attention was solely on him, those cunning eyes looking at him.

* * *

They were tasting the deliciously grilled burgers after thirty minutes and a bit, the trip not as far as he'd imagined it to be. The owner of the place was a large and round boar Faunus, wearing a large white apron and a generally white ensemble, a large hat on his head as his tusks stood out proudly from his fat face.

"Yeah, enjoy em. Boar's Den Burgers are best! We're opening a new location when that pesky Count family leaves, son."

He smiled a little, the man bustling a little as he got the fryer set up with another load of fries. Nora was gorging herself on the fries in front of her, humming an off-key note whilst Adelheid looked somewhat bemused at the fries in her hand, dipping one slowly into the mayonnaise and lifting it up.

"We're his girl-pack, ayep! We'll make sure that he comes back a man that you can be proud of, Boss Hogg!"

The man usually kept to the back office, counting his money. It'd been good work for the summer, Beryl usually giving him a ride on her bike whenever she'd had the time for it.

"Miss me much, big boy?"

The teasing voice that came from behind him was enough as he smelled the familiar scent of motor oil and that weird perfume that made him sneeze most of the time, his smile soft.

"Hey Daisy. Come to work again, or did your cousin once more blow the car up?"

His vision was restored and the older girl, around twenty-two if he'd remembered right, stepped up to the boss of the place, the man giving a soft grunt as he made his way out from the fryer section, shaking his head.

"Remember! Boar's Den Burgers are good. Your dirty hobo cousins better beware, Daisy!"

The man disappeared, Daisy giving a little shake of her head.

"Lookin' good there, Jauney. That's the guy who dropped the burger before he got it to Nancy… and now he's lookin' all fancy."

She seemed to be a little hot because her top was opened up a little more, the shorts that she wore definitely not being too short. He thought he could see her underwear. Pyrrha made a deep sound in the back of her throat, sipping the drink, her fingers squeezing the drink a little more.

"He's a very popular topic right now."

Adelheid added, her knee bumping against his own, probably to signal something. Daisy was just trying to have a bit of fun.

"Yeah, that's what his sister said before she eh… Yeah. You're the… youngest?"

He smiled, wrapping an arm around Adelheid's shoulder. The woman did not move much.

"She's my big sis' girl-pal. They're not dating, but she'll be a member of the family soon."

Adelheid mumbled something about needing to find herself something that she could love soon enough, too softly. Daisy merely gave a soft 'ah-huh' as she rolled her fingers over the counter, letting her attention go to the counter.

"More fries, Fry-boy? Or are your girlfriends all going to be eating you up when you get back to… well, whatever you're doing now."

He remembered suddenly that he hadn't told her.

"These are my team, I've decided to go to Beacon."

There was a lot of things that Daisy didn't know yet. She'd broken her arm a while ago, apparently a spilling of something and her arm having snapped like a twig.

"They're cute. Sooo… which one's the one you're currently dating? The gossip might want to know, y'see…"

He wasn't really thinking much about it. Adelheid gave a little wiggle, her hand lightly pushing at him.

"We're  _all_  together with him. Yep. Nora Valkyrie's found her glorious leader and you can replace that l and an a with an s and an e for what he'll be doing to me!"

Pyrrha turned red in the face and Ren turned slightly paler, as Nora bounced a little up and down on her seat, some of her fries scattering onto the table as she bounced a little, a wild smile on her lips.

' _Eesder?'_

"Nora!"

Nora gave Pyrrha a look that challenged her. There was something in those eyes that promised trouble, something that never seemed to quite fade.

"We've  _all_  been talking about it since he got with Snow Princess, you can't hide that from us. Stop hogging him and start sharing him, alright? We want group hugs too."

' _Oh, so it's like that…'_

Nora had always been interested in getting close and physical. Ever since Ren had said something about what'd happened in Mistral, he understood that Nora was someone who needed the affection, his smile broadening. He could be the guy they came to with their problems, even if they were weird.

"Everyone's allowed to get a hug, yeah. The more closeness between a team, the better it works."

Nora was with Ren and she was just trying to get a rise out of him, even as she gave him a look that made him feel like she was giving him a look. Ren just looked at him and smiled, patting Nora on the shoulder, the enthusiasm bleeding out of her as she groaned.

"Stupid period… I hate it when those sync up. Next week, Jaune.  _Next_  week."

' _Yeah, Pyrrha had that too…'_

Daisy put sundae's in front of them, Adelheid raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, we didn't order this. And we still have to pay, an-"

Daisy gave a smile and then set the final sundae in front of him, giving him a grin that showed that boundless spirit of 'you're going to get the Daisy Count special' and licked her lips.

"Consider it on the house, lady. Hey Jaune, since you're now going to be this hot-shot Huntsman, give me a poster or somethin'. I'll hang it in my room, and you can come over personally and sign it yerself."

He smiled, giving a short nod.

"Sure, we just went to get pictures taken. I'll see whether I can arrange something."

She grinned, patting him on the cheek, her eyes holding something that made him feel like he was sixteen again and she'd just said that he should be cleaning the freezer. It'd been when he'd gotten sick and had to call Beryl to get him back home. Daisy had broken her arm, slipping on something, and Beryl had muttered something about 'stupid hoes' though he knew that she didn't really have an interest in gardening.

"Oh, I'll have the room neat and tidy, just for you… Let's make it a bit messier, alright?"

That was nice of her. She winked and gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Sure, eh, but if you need a hand cleaning it up, I'm not doing the dog vomit thing again."

She smiled at him and then shook her head, going back behind her counter. Adelheid looked a little put-out, the fingers sliding over her purse. She was already half-way through the sundae, her eyes looking at Daisy for a moment, before she just started to devour her sundae, heedless of how she looked.

"Big ice-cream fan?"

Adelheid looked up, her little spoon made out plastic pointed at him. Her smile was great as she licked her lips. Nora was mumbling something about the unfairness of it all, decimating some of her fries before she went for the sundae, destroying the pristine surface. Even Ren ate his sundae slowly.

"From time to time, a girl needs to eat something cold and sweet. I should get a tub so we can share it when I get home and Saph wants to watch her soaps. She's currently wrapped up in some drama or the other, I mean… I like different stuff."

He could get that. He wasn't a huge soap opera fan, it was always something that had extra things added to it.

When they got back to their dorm, he noticed that it'd already been opened up, Weiss sitting on his bed, looking up at him. She looked really sad, a nearly visible wall of dark emotions around her, getting up and leaping at him, his body barely rocked by the smaller girl's sudden leap.

When the crying started, as well as the halting and sobbing word flood, he moved to his bed, trying to get some semblance of control over her.

"It'll all be okay, Weiss… I'm here now."

He would be there for his friends.

 _All_  of them.

* * *

"- like, so unfair! You should've  _been_  there, he was just like 'boom, bratwurst right between my buns' and- Hey, why are you laughing?!"

Saphron was making fun of her. The woman was half-bent over the table at the bar that they'd gone to, a drink (without alcohol, sadly) provided to work off the sexual frustration of having beefcake material around her all day. It'd been stressful dealing with the Stones woman, whose questions had been weird and outlandish. Who even cared about the albino crocodile women of Argus? Not Adelheid Blau!

"It's just so funny to see you getting what you wanted, but complaining about it."

Adelheid pouted at her bestie. It wasn't  _fair_. She'd felt that bulge! That was prime real estate, prime pole-dancing dick! She wanted it, and she wanted it  _now_. This whole sobriety thing was getting  _worse!_

"It's not fair!"

A soft chuckle, as a familiar voice behind her spoke up.

"No, it isn't, is it? Adelheid…"

' _Artemis… Whoop-tee-doo.'_

She turned around to look at the other woman, who held a drink in her hand and another, setting it in front of Adelheid.

"I want to bury the hatchet, Adelheid."

The drink smelled nice. It wasn't something that smelled badly. She glanced at Saphron, who seemed to shrug. She didn't know who Artemis was, or what she'd done, but she supposed…

' _Well, I guess it might be better to be the bigger woman…'_

Perhaps a bit of fence-mending might not be bad.

"Why now?"

She asked, as Artemis put a smile on her lips. The drink smelled  _really_  good. Something that was just a little bit too touch to resist, making her mouth water. She sipped it. Just a little. Just a quarter, of course. She wanted to listen to what Artemis said.

"Because we're both in the same gig, and school stuff should remain in the past, Artemis. When Sabrina debuts onto the stage, she'll shine, and I don't want the past to hang over the two of us. Holding on to something when one of our clients is going to debut is going to just make it a  _messy_  affair."

It was a logical way of looking at it. You had to forgive and forget, or something. Dad had said that a few times, but it wasn't really applicable here. They were competitors, but they'd also been… well, friends, once at a time.

' _Perhaps it might be time to bury the hatchet indeed.'_

She smiled, offering a hand. Artemis Manilla took it and shook it.

"A bit of a peace offering… I know you like this."

' _I shouldn't drink, but…'_

The glass was empty and she looked at it. A few drinks couldn't hurt when she was off the job, just schmoozing up with Artemis, right? Saphron looked a little worried, but she ordered something a little more alcoholic as well, just to go along with the flow. Let's get another of those Jenever with the sweet stuff through it, that sounded like a fine idea.

"Thanks, Artie… I mean, shorry for the stuhff."

She smiled a little as the pleasant buzz went through her. Her eyes fell onto a cute butt that came wagging by, her eyes checking out the front when cute butt turned. It'd been… five glasses or so? It was just like water, and she'd drank perhaps a  _teensy_  bit more than she should.

' _Hmm… perhaps I should go dancing… See whether they'd like a bit of an Argus bun stuffed… Because damn, I'd rub my butt against that dick like it's momma coming home to pound town.'_

She could go for a doubles session in the bedroom, maybe a triples. Her tongue licked over her lips as she got up, Artemis giving her a look that asked.

' _What were we talking about? Oh yeah…'_

"I think I need the bathroom… I'll be back… Yeah, take care of Saph for me, alright?"

Cute butt just went into the bathroom. Not too bad a place to take a load off…

She could do a few loads herself. Yep. She staggered a little. She wondered briefly whether that was 5% or 50% alcohol content in the Jenever. Wasn't that a Valean drink?

She pushed open the door and smelled the scent of the men's room, spotting cute butt and someone else over at the urinals. Not her type, but she wasn't quite caring about that anymore. She just needed to get laid.

' _I'm gonna score tonight… Aww yeah…'_

"Hey boys… How about those big hard sausages getting polished clean by a woman in need of some dick, huh?"

' _It's been so fucking long…'_

* * *

**Alexandrite Stones... is a fun character.**

OMAKE SECTION

KNOWLEDGE WARS SPECIAL NEWS BULLETIN!

"Alright, you meager maggots at Atlas! This is Alexandrite Stones, speaking from the Vale Studio! A breaking news bulletin, about the eeeeeviiiill of Robyn Hill! Them Sapphic Seductresses are crowding around Mantle, saying that the government is bad, that they should rise up... But secretly, she's sipping Faunus blood in her own apartment, her whole little harem of sapphic seductresses just serving her every need going "Yes Robyn, yum yum yum, more Faunus blood, yes!" and making good and upstanding Faunus citizens of Mantle cower with their weird ways!"

Alexandrite Stones shifts a little on her seat, an exclamation of womanly furor coming from her as she raises her fist.

"We have hot blood in our veins, ladies and gentlemen! We're here to FIGHT, and Cordovan and her owner Hill are just the symptom! Faunus Vitality prime is our new product! Our fellow patriot Paul has grown stronger ever since he started taking our vitamin supplements! REAL PATRIOTS BUY KNOWLEDGE WARS STUFF! YEAH!"

The screen behind the woman shows the image of Robyn Hill, looking as impressive as the real thing does, aged 23.

"And when we see her coming up to Atlas, you'll just see the corpses fall from the sky! That hot-headed sapphic seductress has been trying to reach out to Knowledge Wars, speaking about 'defamation' and 'conspiracy' but you know me... Fighting the GOOD fight! She'll be here, explaining about how the Faunus are being fed into the grinder to get Cordovan's new growth spurt! That demon devil midget and Hill are working together, good people!"

A banner of 'FEMALE VITALITY FORCE 1000' appears above Alexandrite Stones' head, as she points towards the camera, the viewers seeing that womanly face distort.

"BRINGING THE NEWS, EVERY DAY, EVERY TIME, STRAIGHT FROM VALE! REMEMBER IT WELL, PEOPLE! RESIST HILL AND THE CORDOVAN CONSPIRACY!"

The news bulletin cuts off, with Alexandrite Stones' voice coming through for a moment.

"I need a drink. Do we still have those milkshakes with Female Vitality Pro? Yeah, I need me some of that..."

**An omake because... well, Alexandrite is a fun character.**

**I look forward to your comments!**


	25. Illuminus Nocturna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelheid's gone loose, there's blood in the water... and well, Salem is Salem.

 

Saphron saw her bestie stagger towards the restroom, her eyes following after her friend, only realizing that she'd gone into the wrong one after a moment, getting up.

"I'll just go and check up on her."

She wasn't much of a drinker under normal circumstances, but something just felt a little off, the Artemis woman having a look in her eyes that seemed to be like a wake-up call to her. There was that distant, soft warning, a warmth blossoming inside her at the feelings that she felt.

Pushing open the men's door and scanning the vicinity, she caught sight of her bestie and adoptive sister-of-sorts already in the process of getting some guy's pants off, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, she's got a bit of a problem… Come on lil' sis, you don't want to infect these guys with what you've got."

It was lying, but Adelheid needed someone to watch out for her especially when she was drunk. Saphron's older sister sense just told her to go, and she did. Friends were friends, and she had precious little of those. She'd thought that Terra and her had been  _special_ , but that apparently had been a lie, so she wasn't going to give Adelheid up. An Arc was loyal!

The guys looked at her, as Adelheid moaned something softly, her hand caressing one of the men's manhoods, starting to get it hard with a small tug. Saphron's lips pressed together. This wasn't going very well.

"Come on, Addie… Time to get up and get home. They don't want to get MIV, come on…"

One of the men gave a disgusted look at Adelheid, getting out of her grip. Of course, it was bad to insinuate that Adelheid had that, but it would make some people back off. For a brief moment, she mentally thanked her memory of having been for a screening for venereal diseases recently with Adelheid and her little brother, making sure to look at the chart of what they were looking for.

"Hey, hey! Don't go away! I'm  _clean!_  I just need your dick! Come on,  _come_   _on_ …"

Saphron looked at the other guy, who looked a little dubious at the claim, the guy's face shifting between Adelheid, who most definitely was getting those pants off if Saphron left her alone.

' _You poor dear…'_

"If I scream rape, there'll be a  _lot_  of fuss for you. Two women, attacked by a man… Doesn't look good for your chances of getting out of here intact, does it?"

It wasn't a threat she'd like to make, but Saphron had found herself not quite caring so very much. The guy drooped off and she looked down at Adelheid, who had started to cry, shaking her head softly at her friend's behaviour and jerking her up to her feet.

"We're getting you home and to your pills, sis. I knew I should've just put you on the water diet or something…"

It was just a random excuse she voiced, trying to make it sound like a regular thing. Adelheid didn't deserve to have her reputation be slandered, especially not when she was drunk. She pulled Adelheid out of the men's room, glad to be out of it and into the smell of beer and cigarettes again. Looking around for the Artemis woman, she found the woman where she'd left her, sipping a glass of beer, a curious look on her face as the two half-staggered towards her, Adelheid mumbling something about needing a dick.

' _Damn it, Adel…'_

She couldn't help but care for the other woman, knowing that she was responsible. She would be responsible for her friend, or else she'd feel like she abandoned her friend to the fate of being hurt by Mama. Mama had little tolerance for things that didn't fit her world.

"We're going to go home, I think she's had  _more_  than enough."

The other woman nodded and gave another sip to her drink, smiling at Adelheid and giving her a pat on the back.

"Stay safe, Adelheid. I'll see you at the banquet at the end of the week."

Adelheid slurred something that was like a 'yeah-shure' and then just leaned against her. Most of the energy seemed to have gone out of her friend the moment when Saphron had pulled her out of those circumstances…

' _You poor, poor thing…'_

She had to get Adelheid back to the house, make her get to bed safely. As she dialled the number for Mister Callows' personal Scroll, it rang a few times, the man answering, his face looking a little sweaty as the camera turned on.

"Yes, Lady Saphron? What can this humble, humble man do for you?"

Someone moaned about wanting it in, to stop teasing a poor guy who just needed a load in his shitter, a deeper male voice speaking and not familiar to her at all and Saphron flushed a little, as she looked at the man with hesitation in her eyes, knowing that she'd interrupted the man when he was intimate.

"Ah, we were a little… I'm sorry, I'll eh… We'll make our way home, I just wanted to call and see-"

She felt mortified at having interrupted the man when he had been busy with someone, much like how Adelheid would have wanted it. She'd have to call option B… Which meant Beryl. That wasn't too much of a stretch, thankfully. Beryl was a good little sister, even if she was always getting into fights.

"If you wish this Tyrian to come and fetch, do wait a moment."

Someone in the background made a sound of 'Aww man, I wanted to get laid.', Saphron giving a shake of the head. The man shouldn't be distracted from his own personal time off with a partner by a drunk girl and her best friend.

"We'll make our way home by ourselves, don't worry. Enjoy your time, I eh… I hope it's fun?"

The man grinned boldly, as he looked down and someone gave a soft 'AH!' sound. That definitely sounded like a manly ah, and Saphron hoped that the man would be pleasant in the morning after having had a bit of time to unstress.

"Undoubtedly. I will be back in an hour, Lady Saphron. It's going to be one killer of an evening for me tonight, haha!"

The man's laugh was a little unstable, but the Scroll call was shut off, and she hoped that the man had fun. She felt embarrassed and uncertain whether she would be able to do get Beryl to come pick them up.

She called her younger sister's Scroll, Beryl answering a moment later, her voice grumpy and annoyed, as was the usual late night grumpiness with her when she was woken up. Beryl went to bed earlier now, apparently, or it wasn't a fight day.

"It's  _twelve,_  Saph. What do you need?"

Saphron smiled for an instant, before her attention went to Adelheid, who was just stumbling out of her grip. She tightened her grip a little and pulled her back.

"Keep! Come on, back with big sis. Bear, think we can get a pick-up? My friend hit the booze like you do a sandbag, and she's not… eh,  _super_."

Adelheid looked at her and she smiled broadly. Saphron just felt bad for Adelheid, seeing her eyes unfocused and a little bit hazy, her hands spreading comically wide.

"You brother's got a biiiiiig one. Like, woah."

Saphron shook her head at Adelheid's rambling, Beryl's face looking a little odd, but her younger sister obeyed without any comment about her brother's 'big one', Beryl's face showing something that was a little awkward, mouthing 'big one' to herself as she looked thoughtful.

"I'll get the new one… Don't worry, it's all legit. The old bike couldn't handle the stress and- well… Where are you two at?"

She gave the street name, realizing that it'd take a bit for Beryl to get there.

"On the way, sis. One bad-ass beat-em-up babe coming your way, as ordered."

Beryl was good for that, especially when she had something to do. She was training under someone to be better, last she'd heard. She guided Adelheid towards the nearest bench, setting her friend down, Adelheid's face pale.

"I w-wanted that  _dick,_  Saphy… Big… big. Not like  _him,_  but better than nothing. It's been  _sho_  long."

Her best friend mumbled softly, Saphron trying her best to make sure that she was better. It had been a little too much to drink, Adelheid having downed several glasses in a quick tempo. Saphron had a good inkling of what it'd been that Adelheid had drunk, the stuff stronger than you'd imagine.

"No, you don't, Addie. You're able to be stronger than that, we've got a career for you."

She tried her best, as Adelheid's head shook slowly back and forth, a slow rhythmic shaking, as if she was trying to deny the truth of her problem.

"Sho needy. Saph, sho guud. It felt good, rubbing. Yes, he liked it. Wanntit… Yesh."

Her friend was drunk and in need, she knew. Saphron just rubbed her friend's back as Adelheid started to mumble something about big brother dick. She continued to rub her friend's back cautiously, her eyes searching for anyone who might be trying to take advantage of them, the state in which Adelheid was not being very great for anyone to be in.

"That's good. Now, you were saying something about pictures earlier, right?"

She tried to keep Adelheid talking, Adelheid's soft humming light, her cheeks flushed and her eyes losing focus.

"They  _totally_  want him. Nikos especially, she's jusht about t… Yeah. Wants."

Adelheid murmured softly something about big bad titty monsters, Saphron trying her best to keep Adelheid from falling over and off the bench as she lurched forward. The sadness inside her heart didn't go away, seeing her friend like this.

' _You've got a problem, Adel.'_

* * *

The sound of an engine rumbling came and Saphron watched how a motorcycle came rolling up, the helmeted woman looking familiar, the helm pulled off to reveal her sister, the clothing that she wore little more than just a top and a set of jogging pants, her midriff bared, an ugly scar that Saphron hadn't noticed before standing out.

"Hey lil' sis…"

She got up, pulling Adelheid up to her feet. Adelheid jerked herself loose and started to throw up, the liquids splattering onto the ground, Beryl giving a wince.

"Yeah, that looks like someone who drank too much. Don't worry, sis. For you guys, the Beryl Express rides."

Saphron looked at the motorcycle, wondering just  _how_  Beryl could have afforded it. It looked like one of the types that you'd ride if you were one of the people who liked to go  _fast_ , aside from the fact that it looked like it'd fit two, three if a bit tight.

"Won that one in a fight?"

She'd remembered the fight of a week ago, Beryl's eyes looking angry for a moment, as she seemed to straighten out, an angry sneer coming to her impulsive sister.

"The new boss decided that I needed something to get around with a bit more class than the ratty thing that I used to drive before they tried to kill me. He's really tight on that part, but hey, he's not tried to kill me  _yet_."

The scar stood out against her skin, clearly showing where a blade had went into her sister of some sort. Saphron looked at her younger sister, putting her hands on her hip, Beryl giving a light cough.

' _You're not lying to me.'_

"Okay, so I may have- Oh Gods Saphron, I  _know_  that look. So, the boss didn't think I'd be  _suited_  for the amateur division, so he had his little two strumpets take me out. If not for some guy coming out and getting me to a medic, I'd not be there. I owe the guy my life, even if he's a weird fuck with a creepy laugh and zero concept of personal space."

Adelheid mumbled something, but Saphron wasn't quite thinking about Adelheid at this moment in time. She frowned, but she would be  _strong_ , for both of her little sisters that she had around.

"I'd like to do weird fucks. Oh  _yes,_  Ara Ara, Jaune-kun… Hmmm… Fuck your big sister like a dirty hooker."

Beryl and Saphron looked at Adelheid, who was staggering back and forth, clearly too drunk to really take care of herself. Saphron could make a fuss about that comment, but she was starting to get used to the shocks of her sanity and Adelheid's manner of being free-spirited and open.

"She needs to get back home and put to bed. I've spoken with Violet earlier today and- Do you know whether Rouge is around at any time on Wednesday? I'd like to talk about-"

Saphron indicated Adelheid with her hand, Beryl looking at her friend, who currently was leaning against the motorbike and mumbling something about wanting another shot. Beryl would obey her big sister, Saphron knew. Beryl got back onto the motorcycle, looking at them and then motioning for Adelheid to get up behind her.

"It'll be best of you sandwich her from behind, Saph. It's not originally meant for three… But hey, fuck the police, aye?"

Saphron pushed Adelheid onto the bike's seat and Adelheid hugged Beryl, mumbling something about wanting cuddles. Saphron got behind her.

"Hmm… fuck me, Saph. You and your little brother, a Blau tag-team effort… Yah. Mama wants. My Mommy won't like it though. She thinks I should be chaste little wee Addie, whee. Alwayszh going on 'bout dad an' how girls shouldn't 'ave fhun... Boring! So boring!"

Saphron shook her head, as Beryl started the engine, the rumbling making a shiver go through her lower parts, the vibration just being good enough for her to feel a little gush of heat, Adelheid mumbling some more about how she wanted that big hard dick in her.

As they pulled up to the house, Saphron already had her key out, opening the door up for them, the smell of something like cooked meat in the air as they entered, the humming from Mister Callows in the air, the man obviously cooking something for them again. The snacks were a hobby, she supposed. Beryl made a sound of amusement as she smelled the scent.

"Someone's cookin' meat!"

Adelheid lurched off to the bathroom downstairs, the sound of someone throwing up again loud, as Beryl and herself stood there at the bottom of the stairs that went up, the sound of Mister Callows humming something of a song that she didn't know the name of loud in the air.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little sprog! Good evening, hello and well met!"

Saphron noticed that Beryl seemed to have gone a little paler when she saw the man, her eyes watching the man for any sudden movements, and Saphron realized that the man knew her sister. It might just have been through the brief meeting at the airport, but it was definitely more of a response that she'd thought of from Beryl. Beryl usually wasn't shy about saying anything, but now she seemed almost meek.

"H-hello, Master Tyrian."

Beryl's attitude shifted immediately, showing more respect to the man than she'd had before, the man giving a smile that was a little scary-looking, her eyes catching the fingers being wiped off on the towel in his other hand.

"So good to see you, my dear,  _dear, dear!_  Now, now, your  _dear_  sister and her friend need to get up to their room, yes yes."

Beryl nodded softly, looking more obedient than anytime Saphron had seen her, as Beryl went into the bathroom and a tired-looking and sick Adelheid was fetched. Mister Callows stepped aside to let them ascend, his eyes looking at her with a faint expression of manic energy inside his eyes.

"Go and bring her up, her name's on the doorplate. Put her into bed and she'll sleep the day away."

Mama had said that the man would never harm her, but fear spiked through her body as the look was directed straight at her, something like a predator staring at what should be a meek lamb.

' _I'm not weak.'_

She firmed her shoulders, trying to push herself up to be like her Mama. She knew that there would be something in the man that would back down, but she would  _not_. She was Saphron Arc, daughter of a rapist, she would  _not_  cower anymore like some  _child_. Her father was wrong, her mother did not care, but she was  _not_  weak!

"Thank you for saving my little sister."

She spoke the thanks, the man's eyes widening a slight bit, as he smiled. The braid moved a little as he gave a bow, still standing on at the lowest point of the staircase, his smile broad and manic.

"For the Mistress,  _anything._  A sister saved, a sister taught… She has told me that you mean  _much,_  yes, yes… This Tyrian will ensure that you  _live_ , Mistress Saphron! Oh yes, yes, yes…"

Ominous words, dedication in those eyes that was beyond what a servant would feel for one's employer, but there was something of a twisted truth in those words. Saphron looked at the man and her lips firmed, her blue eyes looking for a moment.

"Hurt her and I will make sure that  _you_  will hurt. I'm sure Mama Selene would not like to be hearing that I was  _afraid_  of you."

The man's face turned terrified, as he shook his head, the man's eyes wild and panicked. The power that she held with just a few words, it was something that she felt a momentary surge of strength in. She could  _do_  this. If Mama had this much influence over the man…

' _I'm sick of this.'_

"No, no, no! Nothing, just training! She will be  _good_  to protect, yes, yes. I will make her great, yes!"

There was a truth in the man's panic, as Saphron looked at him and then gave a nod. If the man was teaching her to protect others, then it would be right. The man was a Huntsman, after all, and he was for Mama's protection in Vale, she thought she remembered…

' _Beryl might just need it…'_

"Thank you, Tyrian. I wouldn't have liked to hear of my younger sisters' death. If you rescued her, then I can only offer my thanks."

She saw the man calm down a little, which was a good thing. She had to mention it to Mama, because it was something important.

"She said that none of your sisters should come to harm, she should not have to fear, no, no, I am  _loyal,_  I am  _loyal."_

' _Mama is looking out for me…'_

Rouge might be a bad girl, but she was  _still_  her sister. She'd deal with this on her own, especially if she had to make sure that Adelheid didn't go too far off the rails…

' _What has my own mother done?'_

"Then  _prove_  your loyalty, Tyrian. If Mama told you to make Beryl the  _best_ , then  _make_  her the best."

As far as she knew, she'd be meeting a 'nice boy', if she worked for Mister White. A nice boy who'd make her  _not_  wrong, who'd probably ask her…

The man went up the stairs with feather-light steps, and Saphron's eyes caught her reflection in one of the reflective surfaces, her features a little darker. Like Selene, they were set in that look of understanding.

' _Adelheid… We need to have a talk. First… I need to talk to Mama.'_

There was a need for some words, and it had been nearly two days since she'd last talked to the woman.

"Saph, she won't let go of my arm! Come and pry her loose! She's like one of the damn leeches!"

But first, she had a little tomboy to free from the clutch of Adelheid. There was really nothing too bad about it, but Adelheid was someone who clung to you like she was trying to hold on to you, reminding her just a bit of Jaune when he'd been younger.

' _Heh… She'd be a cuddler, alright. Only kid, so I'd imagine that she'd not had much of that whilst she grew up.'_

She had to spring her sister free now from the clutches of her drunken best friend…

* * *

Salem looked at the incoming call request, her fingers tapping the button to accept the call, her fingers brushing lightly over the expensive mink fur coat that she wore, standing out in the cold. There was nothing to it, really, but she had to make an appearance, watching the crowd of reporters go and talk, the latest news that'd come out being unpleasant… but it would be something that undoubtedly would send waves through the world, what with the unfortunate events happening...

"Saphron, my dear…"

Her daughter's eyes were tense and tired, her body laid down in her bed. She briefly pushed her finger to the side of the screen, calling the other programs on the curious device up to view the other tasks on her schedule. A few meetings, a light brunch, before the evening came.

"Mister Callows saved Beryl. Did you know that?"

A nod, given to reassure the girl that shehad known. Lies were distasteful and below a queen of her stature. She would not hide the truth from the girl, if she asked.

' _And so, the dominoes tumble…'_

Everything would be according to the plan that she had envisioned, the moment that he had come into her life and brightened her day. Beryl Arc, but a footnote in the names of those who had been thought of as a challenger, a bloodsport enthusiast, now moulding into the one who could take the fighting chances and come out a victor…

' _You never had an opportunity to resist my will, dear girl… The moment that the Spider of Mistral had found out of your refusal, it would be your demise…'_

It was all for the  _family_ , of course. Saphron was a good, obedient girl. Her questions about the world and how it functioned were a delight. She smiled, her daughter giving her that look of willfulness, stubborn eyes looking at her with those questions that she knew the answers to.

"I did. I am ensuring that it never happens again, my dear. Beryl will be taught how to defend herself, how to be  _strong_  and able to  _protect_  the family that you have. What your father did to your younger brother…"

The thought made anger roil within her, to imagine it in her mind, to invite madness and rage once more inside her. Things burned, when her anger took too much of her control. Calmness and  _compassion_ , of sorts, would always win out. Cooler heads prevailed when dissent had to be sown and men and women shown their true fate.

Her eyes caught sight of one of the cars riding past, a little twitch of the magic inside her sending the ground with a faint sheet of water that froze near-instantly with the chill of Solitas. Three moments later and a car slipped, her lips watching with amusement as it careened into the crowd of reporters still crowding there as she slowly walked away. It really was no place for a press conference but after the events of last night…

"It's  _wrong,_  Mama. It's wrong but… Thank you. Thank you for being there and looking out for us. My mother has said that I should get a job, that I should…  _work."_

A dark look on her little flower's face made her feel a surge of warmth, her little Saphron starting to feel the dark emotions too. It was really wonderful to see the little princess spread her wings.

"For your little brother, I would do  _anything_ , my dear. He  _loves_  you with his whole heart, as I know very well."

Saphron gave a small smile, as the screams started, several people calling for the medical emergency services. Salem's steps carried her towards the car that had been waiting there, her fingers flicking through the air, the water slowly evaporating as she got in, giving Mister Rainart a signal with her hand to drive off, enough chaos sown to soothe the dark urges inside her.

"That's… That's great, Mama. I just… I am  _afraid."_

She should not be. Saphron Arc would not be harmed by  _anyone_. Salem supposed some additional measures might be needed, just in case the fear caught her. A girl should never fear those around her…

"Mister Callows  _will_  protect you. If there is anyone who would dare to harm you, he knows that he will  _suffer_  if even a hair is harmed on your head."

She would make sure of that. Her family would be  _perfect_  and there would be  _nothing_  that would stop her from getting her way. She was still a queen, she was still someone who could know the burden, even if her plans had gotten somewhat derailed.

"Mama, I'm… I'm just not sure."

The girl needed her  _mother_. Salem knew that it would soon be time to leave Atlas, after all the hubbub had finally settled. A little visit to her castle, just to ensure that things went along the planned lines…

"No worries, my dear. Everything, when I am there, will go  _perfectly_."

Saphron looked so hopeful that it brightened her heart, her smile soft on her face as she glanced at the screens with information on the road, showing the latest news. The traffic accident due to the slippery road had made the news, it seemed.

"Thank you, Mama. I'm… I'm just happy that you're there. I have the feeling that you know everything, and are…"

The girl had no idea how true that statement was, Salem guessed, the image of Selene Umbra looking pensive, the woman's features giving Saphron the image that she could trust. Saphron could trust her on her word, for one never lied to one who was becoming a part of the family. She had loved her blood-born daughters and now, Jaune was taking that place too.

"Give my regards to Adelheid, Saphron. I hope her stomach issue clears up swiftly. Eating burgers is so  _common_."

It was not food fit for a king, but if her son wished to eat it, she would ensure that it would be there if he so desired it. Saphron smiled softly at the mention, Salem's fingers moving to the file adding part.

The pictures of Jaune's team were in a neat little folder, pushing them to send towards Saphron's Scroll address, the blip blip blip of the sending files offering some reassurance. The picture of Adelheid and Jaune staring at each other, the woman looking at the man who she was not supposed to touch…

' _It is regrettable, my dear… Truly regrettable.'_

"Oh, pictures. Ooh, she looks cute here, and Jaune's just giving his best. Mama, thank you. Adel is… She looks happy."

The young woman did. The look in those eyes was more than just the mere craving, something else that Salem could sense as a little faint kinship. It was such an easy emotion to manipulate, even as the game continued, her fingers tapping lightly the message into the chat window, sending it with a press of the button.

"She does cut a striking figure, do you not think? Would you say that she is a good fit for Jaune's career?"

Saphron looked thoughtful at the thought, and then smiled that smile that made Salem's own brighten as well, because of the beautiful understanding that it held.

"I  _like_  her, Mama. I'd like her to stay around, okay? Don't…  _Don't_  punish her, if she's going in the wrong direction. A few mistakes aren't bad…"

The sweet girl's eyes looked imploring, wishing that Adelheid would come to no harm. Salem hated those who broke their word and acted like harridans, merely sharing their bodies with one not their husband.

' _Oh, I would say that a few mistakes are the least of Adelheid's problems, my dear…'_

"Nothing will be happening to your friend, my dear. If your friend can keep her hands to herself and stay away from the alcohol, I am willing to void the clause after a year."

' _Good behaviour can be rewarded… But touch what is mine, get in the way of my son's career, and I will show no mercy…'_

Saphron smiled at her, rubbing at her eyes with that sleepiness. Salem checked the time. It was nearly a ten hour time difference, sadly something that had to be accounted for when dealing with the Vale-Atlas time difference.

"She's like a little sister, yeah. Adel and Saph, partners that're good for a laugh… I've… I've had bad thoughts again, Mama."

There was a mournful tone to her daughter's voice, Salem's eyes catching sight of the look in those eyes, as the Blau woman's issue was shoved aside. It must be about the events that had happened in Argus.

' _Your father's actions will be rewarded, my dear…'_

"They're  _bad_  thoughts. Jaune is… He's so  _strong_ , Mama. He makes Adel feel safe too, and he just makes me feel  _safe_. I'm… It's nice to see how he wants to protect us. He acts a little like you too. He's so warm, Mama."

' _Oh, my dear girl… You have nothing to fear.'_

She would make sure that anyone who dared to harm what was hers, what belonged to her son and herself, would be destroyed, no matter what she had to do. A decade was like an afternoon, an age like a week… Compared to all the years that she had lived, she could escape and rebuild over the decades, but…

' _Nobody understands the torment that I feel…'_

Her son did, somewhat. That moment when he had declared his love for her…

Saphron was talking, but Salem was barely listening, Saphron's voice soft and caring. Such a good sister. Such a good daughter. Topics that were rough, Saphron's conflicting feelings about the rape that she'd suffered, the rape that her brother had suffered…

' _I had no brothers or sisters when I was growing up…'_

"- feel like that, Mama. It is-"

She focused on the young woman again, her smile maternal and caring, just like how Saphron needed it to be. Her daughter asked for advice, and she would give her advice.

"You have told Jaune, my dear. You should  _not_  feel bad. He will be there to keep you safe, when he has fully graduated. He will keep Adelheid safe too, if she requires it…"

It was like her little prince to do so. The look in his eyes whenever he called, whenever he told her of the things that had happened in his day-to-day life. The Schnee girl was absolutely enthralled by the love that he held for her, the skill with which he plucked at her strings like a fine violin.

"He will, won't he? I'm- I'm  _not_  wrong, am I? Am I…"

Weakness, doubt and fear in her daughter. All would need to be smoothened over before the girl would be able to accept the truths of this world.

"You are not wrong, my dear. Your father may have assaulted me and your mother may have dismissed you, but I am still here. When you called me Mama, I was reminded of the time when I had met your little brother for the first time."

The girl's parents were neglectful at best, the father absent for long periods, her mother barely caring for the world aside of her little appearance and social standing… Truly a leech on her daughters' beauty.

"Mama, it's  _wrong_ , but… I wish you were my mother."

Salem couldn't stop herself from smiling, her expression not dimming as she heard that be said, and the girl's eyes hopeful. At twenty-five, Saphron Arc was someone who craved the guidance of a woman who knew her place in the world as a mother and queen.

"Everything will be as it  _should_  be, my dear… Focus on your own life,  _grow_. I'll be in Vale in a month's time."

Saphron smiled, giving her a soft little whispered 'Thank you'.

"Oh yeah, show me that big dick, Jaune. Big sis is here to take it all. Hmmhmmm… Let me show you a magic trick with that fat dick. Now, my throat is a hat and I'm the magician, and I'm going to make it disappear."

Her face showed some disapproval as Saphron flushed a little, Adelheid's hair visible from the corner as the girl shifted in her sleep. Saphron smiled sheepishly, looking apologetic for Adelheid's commentary. Salem's expression was pinched, as she raised an eyebrow.

"She's eh… having pleasant dreams?"

Salem's lips pressed tightly together… That was  _not_  exactly the best thing to hear when one was talking about serious subjects.

' _Standards, my dear… A lady has decorum and style…'_

It was time for Adelheid Blau to show her mettle.

"Sleep well, my dear. Do keep Adelheid safe and ensure that she does not sleep with men of ill repute. A lady's bearing is important."

She shut the conversation down and then opened the chat window, spotting the call notification. She slid it to accept, the call that'd been on hold opening up. The image of her facial features changed immediately, her hair darkening to a deep red colour, almost auburn and her eyes turned brown, her skin darkening somewhat, the illusion changing her appearance.

She had someone to attend to. There would be  _words_  had about someone's attempt…

The image of her son and his team was perfect for a background image for her Scroll.

One had to see the faces of the next generation of Huntsmen, after all…

* * *

Beryl moved through the course that'd been set up, dodging under one of the strikes of her mentor, the man's body moving with that elegant grace that was like a dancer's, but with a deadlier load, her armguards up to block, the edge glancing off with a shower of sparks.

Since she had seen Saphron, she'd known that the man was with Saphron, that he had been training her  _for_ Saphron, because of how frail Saphron seemed to be. The look in Saphron's eyes had been horrible to see, and Beryl did not  _like_  that.

' _First the druggies, now Saphron… What happened to you, Saphron?'_

She kicked, her body moving through the motions, as the man stood there and blocked with his arm, body moving and twisting. It was bad enough that she didn't get another day of rest, but the man had said that it was all to 'be better', her body acclimatizing to the murderous training schedule. Since she didn't have to work so hard anymore and Violet had come home with a thousand Lien from the old grandmother that she was helping, she knew that it would be best to focus on this.

"Balance, balance… Now… now… Yes, yes, yes! You're ready! Good, good!"

She looked at the man as he held out something for her, one of his weapons, the edged blade looking like it could cut through metal as easily as it was. There was something in his eyes, a dark and twisted sense.

"I've told them you were here, little Beryl… Yes, yes. They know you're here, now… Fight, fight, fight! Take a life, take a life, kill, kill, kill!"

She looked at the man as he suddenly took the bladed weapon from her hand, something in his eyes changing, her bare fists still in the air, the door rattling as someone seemed to bash something against it, the man's eyes blazing with something that wasn't nice.

"Kill, kill, kill… Protect the Mistress, protect the master, yes. You'll kill or you'll die, and that would not make them happy! The young Master dies easily, yes, yes… He's so weak, so he needs a guardian."

He held up his Scroll, an image playing. A redhead she recognized as the cereal girl, bent over a body, three lightning Dust Crystals emptied on the ground beside her. She was trying to revive her brother, as the man looked at her and gave a challenging look.

"Keep them safe, little Beryl. Yes, yes… You'll keep him safe, won't you? Good little students fight, they fight, they kill, yes!"

' _No, no… He nearly DIED?'_

She would be saddened by the death of a brother, but it would  _destroy_  her older sisters. Saphron, Violet and Rouge would be devastated by the thought. Anger blossomed inside her as she looked at the man, hate flashing into her mind. If it hadn't been for this man, she would be dead. The twins would be after his family, if it became known that she had survived…

' _The others don't have Aura. Dad has it, I've got it… Jaune does, but if Master Tyrian says that he's weak…'_

She wouldn't let that happen. Her family was too important to lose.

"Good look, good look! Yes, yes! This Tyrian will watch."

The weapons dropped to the ground and she picked them up, fastening them to her hands, and she felt their weight for a moment. She'd prefer something a little heavier, allowing her to use more of her agility to her benefit, but-

The door was forced open and she saw the flood of men storm in. Markings that belonged to the Blood Hound Gang, their faces looking serious and angry.

"You caused a lot of us to lose our bets, girl!"

There was always that danger, but Beryl Arc would  _not_ lose a fight.

"Come and get me, assholes."

She was going to dance the dance of blades with them, no doubt until they drooped off. She would do what she had to, and then she was going to ask Callows about her little brother, who most certainly was somewhat involved with the man, if Saphron looked right.

It was so easy, as her fist shot out and the blades cut through skin, to make sure that they would stay down. The blood started to fly as she lost herself in the pulse and throb of the beat of her heart, her body moving like it had been training to do, her whole flesh lighting up with the spray of blood gushing out.

' _Woops, that's the throat… I guess he won't be suffering anymore.'_

The machete she blocked with one of the blades, making sure that she had enough room to move back, her feet leaving the ground for an instant to avoid the leg sweep, a sword trying to stab at her, the other blade on her wrist blocking the next one. She could hear the excitement pulse, as she could feel the danger rise.

' _I'll kill you for this, Callows…'_

Her body moved, as she punched, the blades gouging out the flesh wherever she punched, the fingers a little too thin to get the proper switch for the guns inside the weapons, the edges glinting in the light.

Her fist whizzed past one of the thugs' heads, the blade cutting through the neck. More blood spurted, as she felt another impact rock her Aura, the blood whispering to her ears. She wanted to see more, she wanted to  _feel_  more.

She was laughing, her voice shriller.

' _I'll KILL YOU FOR THIS! NOBODY FUCKS WITH BERYL ARC!'_

Hysterical laughter, as she killed, striking faces and pulverizing flesh, her body fed by that tint of anger and rage as she whirled, her steps as light as a feather and her strikes as heavy as a mountain. There had been thirty guys before, but now there were ten, watching her like they would see a dangerous snake, like some danger that was not to be challenged.

"Afraid, boys? Afraid of a little girl, huh? Come at me, bitches! I'll see you bleed!"

She wanted to see them all bleed, because they were trying to challenge the best! She was Beryl Arc, she was good, she was the best, she would keep her family safe! She wasn't some weak-kneed girl like Violet, working as some drab secretary, no, she was a girl that liked to hit people in the face and make sure that nobody dared to harm a member of her family!

She advanced, catching sight of hesitation that was within the eyes of the men, their eyes looking at her, the blood dripping from the two weapons that she had been loaned. She should make her own, something that would need to be funded…

' _Time to ask for something in return of being able to kill these guys…'_

A soft smile on her lips, as she watched them shift. One of them seemed to have the bright idea to go for the door, to escape and make sure that the others knew where they were. Tyrian appeared, a set of thin knives visible in his hands, blocking the door.

"No, no, no… My little apprentice, my little student… These are the men who raped your little sister! Violet Arc, little Violet Arc, raped in an alley, crying so hard."

She had no reason to disbelieve the man's words. There had been truth spoken, as he had showed her something horrible, something that shouldn't have been. Beryl Arc saw red, as her body moved like an avalanche, something violent and cruel coming from her lips as she hit and punched, blood gushing and flowing from the wounds that she inflicted.

"Now, now… This little one managed to get away. Tell the girl what you did to her sister, little animal…"

The man looked like every other man, and Beryl's hands were stained with blood, the blades absolutely dripping with the stuff, the blood of others, luckily. Tyrian pushed the man to his knees with an easy move, as if he'd practised before. There was anger and fear in the hoodlum's eyes, but the presence of the man seemed to offer some incentive to speak.

"Yeah, I fucked the whore, she's always working well for her pay. I came inside her too, you brutish bitch. It felt  _good_  to fuck that little whore of a sister of yours even if I didn't know she was related to a brutish gorilla like you!"

The man had no reason to lie, she supposed. Beryl shifted her stance, moving her hips a little. You had to make sure that you could get what you wanted, no matter how.

' _I guess you're just going to die then, bitch.'_

"You know… I've always loved my little drab sister Vi… She was the cutest little baby, or so I've been told. No matter what she is…"

She walked closer, the edge of the weapon against the man's cheek. There was fear in those eyes. The blood pumped through her veins, as the anger and rage built up inside her, as her face kept composure, but her eyes blazed.

"She's  _STILL_  my little  _SISTER_!"

A punch, the throat pierced with the blade and her other hand grabbing the head of the man, before tearing it off with brute force, the look on that face looking surprised at what she did, but she found herself not caring.

Looking at the devastation and the blood that she'd caused, she scowled. This was going to be annoying to clean, but it would serve its purpose, she guessed…

The bodies laid where she had felled them, Tyrian making an appreciative sound deep in his throat.

"See? See? SEE?!  _This_  is what you can do! Good girl! Yes, yes… Defend your little sister, defend your big sister… Don't let your sister get raped again, little apprentice."

It hit her at that moment that she'd  _killed_ , that she'd  _ended_  lives, that she'd not even thought about it much more other than a 'that's going to be annoying to clean', her whole body shivering and shuddering. She wanted to throw up, but she hadn't eaten a thing for the past two days, on the orders of Mister Callows.

"I'll clean up here, my little apprentice. Fear not… It will not be a tough challenge for this Tyrian, nope!"

She felt so sick all of a sudden, feeling how her whole body shuddered and shivered. It had been a fight for her life, she'd done what she had always done, punched, kicked and did whatever… and they'd tried to kill her.

' _Is it true? Did Violet get…'_

She  _had_ to know. Her clothes were covered in blood, there were rips and tears in her clothes. Mister Tyrian was getting something out, something sleek and nice. A jacket, much like his own, lighter in colour, holding it out to her.

"It washes blood out in the washing machine, yes. Good fabric, it will make you fit in nicely, yes. Good, go now, back home you go! You live, you live, and the Mistress will be pleased!"

' _The Mistress…'_

She looked at the man, anger on her features, her feet nearly stumbling over one of the bodies, the puddles of blood that she'd created with the impromptu massacre that had erupted from her actions, as she threw on the jacket, her pants dark enough to have the blood soak into it. The man's smirk was enough to warn her that she'd forgotten something…

"Face. Your face is bloodied."

She grabbed a towel and a water bottle, splashing the water onto her face and using the towel to wipe the blood away. As the large Faunus man continued to make a stack of people, she moved to the exit.

"What'll you do now, you asshole?"

The man looked up, as he held up the symbol that the ex-boss had used, throwing it next to the bodies.

"Sending a message, of course… It's all according to plan, yes yes… Even if she doesn't want to, she'll have to! Worthless maiden for the Master, yes... Who cares about the Fail maiden, right? She's just too weak, too fragile!"

The man could've said Fall or Fail, either would work, but she gave him an angry look, the man's smile broadened by the time that he'd finished the sentence.

"I'll send you a message when you're due next! Enjoy your day, Beryl! Yes yes… Enjoy, enjoy! Keep your sisters  _safe,_  Beryl! You  _never_  know what will happen, ahahah!"

She went back home, parking her motorcycle a bit away in order to keep the secret that she'd gotten a new one, making sure that it was locked securely and safely. She didn't want to take any risk, as it'd been a perk of the job.

' _Now…'_

She opened the front door and checked the coats, spotting three of them. Her mother, Violet and Rouge, who had the day off, apparently. She didn't really care about appearance, barging into Violet's room without even knocking on the door.

Her younger sister looked up from her bed, her fingers busy with something in her free hand, something silver, sitting down in front of her. The silver thing was pushed away, and Beryl thought it might've been a vibrator or something, something that didn't even bring forth a pulse of a smile to her lips like it might've had before, when she could tease stuffy Fifi about being sexually interested in something.

"Violet… Were you raped? Tell me, Fifi."

Her voice was strict and she was aware that Violet seemed to startle, her sisters' eyes looking a little ashamed, but nodding softly. She grit her teeth, aware that it would look bad either way.

"Was it by a guy or something that wore a patch on his shoulder with a big hound on it?"

A small nod, as her sister's head moved, her eyes looking saddened by the admission. Rage blossomed inside her, a burning rage and anger. It wasn't  _fair_.

' _Well, fuck…'_

That meant it was definitely the truth. Violet sucked at lying, so it must be.

"How many times, Fifi?"

Her sister looked up and there was a hesitant look on her face. She didn't even need to answer, as the look told her enough. She felt her breath escape her lips.

"How do you know?"

Beryl put something resembling a smile on her face. She was shit with emotional stuff, but she knew that she'd have to be the bigger sister for her little sister.

"Met a guy, beat his face in, he called you a whore, said he'd been inside you a few times."

She'd ripped the guy's head off, and she'd killed a lot of men today. She was a killer. She was a slayer of men, someone who should be locked up, but it  _would_  not be on  _her_  watch that her sisters were injured or hurt.

"Is he dead? You smell of blood, Bear."

Beryl paused for a moment, before she nodded. The guy was  _deader_  than dead. Violet patted her side softly, trying to get her attention to talk, to know what she'd done.

"Thanks. I'm… I guess you know what I did, to make sure we wouldn't be kicked out on the streets."

' _I guess…'_

Her little sister, a hooker. A prostitute. A whore. Little Fifi, the girl who'd always been one of the prettiest, a  _whore_. Anger showed on her face, as she hugged her sister tighter.

"I'm sorry, Fifi. I  _didn't_  know, I'd…"

Violet sighed softly in her ear, hugging a little closer. Violet smelled like sweat, like something that was acrid and vile. She was thinner than she'd been before. Had it all been because of the rapes? Because of what she'd suffered?

' _I feel so bad for you. I've been inattentive, just…'_

"It's okay. I'm helping an old lady now. She's… She's teaching me something, something about cooking. I- Do you remember when I said that I'd like to have a nice marriage and a guy who loved me?"

She did, and Violet had been obstinate about it as well. It was all in the past, and she knew now that her little sister had been providing the cash through selling her body.

' _I remember when it still was okay, when we didn't have to spend every Lien we had, Jaune hadn't even been born yet…'_

Ten mouths to feed might be too much, but her little sister had been selling herself to make ends meet.

"I do."

Her younger sister shivered a little, as she smiled. A beautiful smile, even though Beryl wasn't gay, still appreciative of the smile as it was, Violet's eyes looking a little brighter.

"I want you  _all_  to be happy,  _first._  If- if you're someone who killed someone, then it's okay. I can understand, Saph understands too. You can tell her everything. She knows what I've been through."

It was good advice, indeed. She'd be making certain that she'd have a little more contact with Saphron, and if Tyrian had more stuff to teach her…

' _Well, I'll have to learn how to be the best, won't I?'_

Those two bitches had a date with Beryl Arc too…

' _And when we're going to have a little party, it'll be the two of you bleeding out.'_

Blood was beautiful when it was being spilled, after all… She'd have to make sure to repay the favour.

* * *

The well-dressed man sat on the table at the café where he'd said he would be, the moustache looking like it was most definitely cared for professionally, the man's eyes glinting with interest as he looked at him, motioning for the open seat.

The last homework that he'd handed in to the man had been received well, as the man held up a Scroll.

"I am not in the habit of doing these things, Mister Arc."

The man's voice was pinched, as Arthur Watts looked a little pointedly at him, the man's fingers producing a thin folder, as the man's features barely shifted.

"But I have procured for you the details and the amount of equipment, within budget. With your word, we can make sure that miss Xiao Long's day will be a  _very_  unpleasant one."

A smile on his lips as he opened the folder up, the image of the place already looking pleasant to the eyes. A simple room was all that was needed, after all…

' _What face will you make, Yang?'_

He burned with the indignation, as he felt that anger inside him. He knew that it was silly, but his arm still had not fully recovered. The pain that had accompanied it had been the brush of fire on his body, not even stopping to dye him with a deep disdain for the girl…

' _It really is as Mama said…'_

He looked through the folder, flipping the page and looking at the other pictures. Several of them he pushed aside.

"And you are sure that her father and her… uncle?- wait, how are they even relate- oh, her mother. Yeah, she looks like she's a murderous lunatic, just like her daughter. Are they going to be out of contact?"

The man gave a short nod, presenting a Scroll with the last-known locations of the father and the uncle. Signal Academy and someplace in the upper Valean countryside, a small annotation with 'Maiden hunt', which probably was something in reference to the man's looks of being some shaggy bandit.

"As far as we can guess, Qrow Branwen is out on a mission and Taiyang Xiao Long has duties to attend to at Signal Academy as a teacher. The Mistress has commented that doing something of this scale is…  _precarious_ , for lack of a better word, but  _fitting_. Do peruse the folder for the prospects that have been scouted. Her Majesty wishes that you have some  _taste_  when deciding upon your vengeance. She would not enjoy the sight of your unfortunate demise due to an irate brute with a temper problem… _"_

Yang was a problem. He had cut down the affection to Weiss in public, trying to keep it more modest, like a set of friends should. He wasn't sure whether they counted as friends at times. She seemed to idolize him. He wasn't really much to idolize, especially not with what he had planned. Pyrrha and the others had been forming a circle around him in order to guard him, something that would make him feel strong enough to overcome whatever was in front of him.

"Arrange for a meeting with this one. I wish to ask them a question. It needs to be  _perfect_  for little miss Xiao Long."

The photograph was slid to the man, who pressed his lips together tightly.

"Increase the amount of money, if they're not initially interested. A thousand Lien makes doors open, just in case they refuse. The criminals seemed not to be too hesitant to hurt little miss Xiao Long…"

Yang would see the error of her ways. Seeing that body of hers flush with redness and vulnerable was like uncorking a fine bottle of wine…

' _It's a pity…'_

Dealing with criminals and a blonde criminal who had stepped into his path with her spunky attitude was just the  _worst_. She could have been a good friend, but alas…

Three hours later, he found that out personally again as he was slammed against the door, the angry blonde looking at him with her eyes blazing.

"No! She doesn't  _need_  that right now, you keep your sick hands  _off_ of her!"

He'd only gone to check up on Weiss to see whether she was alright, but that had apparently not been enough for Yang Xiao Long. He'd been slammed against the door, the blonde standing up against him, her hand holding him by his shirt, his jacket already crumpled. Pain flashed through his heart.

' _I think I broke one of my ribs…'_

"I just wanted to ask whether she was alright, I-"

Another slam and the door creaked, as he felt the pain hit his side. He tried to keep the pain to a minimum, as he caught Ruby's eye. The silver eyes in her skull burned, but the pain he felt was secondary right now.

" _She_.  _Doesn't_.  _Need_.  _You_. You'll be bouncing her on your little spear and she'll forget all about it, and who'll be caring for her when you aren't around, huh?  _Us_. We're a team, and we'll take care of her."

He could feel a sense of emotion from her, as he groaned a little. Weiss was in a horrible state after she'd heard what had happened, but it was all-

"Just- Just stay away, okay? I  _know_  what boys are like. I've seen how you look at her. She isn't even your  _friend_ , is she? She's just something you  _use_ , until you've had your fun. That's not going to happen to my lil' sis, buddy."

He felt the pain, as she let him go, sagging a little, his knees weak. Ruby looked apologetic. He felt the anger go through him, though his face showed little of it, masked with pain.

"He's just trying to be her friend, Yang, I'm sure-"

Yang made a sound as she opened the door and then slammed it shut, Ruby following after her, their quiet teammate named Blake having remained elsewhere. She'd been in a mood that was a little more positive after that night, at least, she'd looked a little happier after hearing the news, whilst Weiss had been distraught.

' _You poor girl…'_

He really felt bad for Weiss.

* * *

She looked into her reflection, the circles under her eyes showing her exhaustion, bringing a deep dark and terrible feeling to her as the needle went into her arm again. She was feeling her body react to the mild paralytic, her resistance getting better. It would be another moment of sluggishness, she supposed. It felt hard to move after she injected herself, keeping a straight face throughout the procedure.

"Get up, Cyanide. You've got work to do."

She had to work for Grandmother. It was all part of her training, all part of what she would eventually become. Grandmother didn't really have the skills at times to be personable, but she did. As Violet, she was warm and sociable, as Cyanide, she was deadly. She'd much rather be Violet, though.

Her fingers grabbed the doorknob and turned it, on her Grandmother's instruction. She caught sight of the Faunus, restrained to the chair. It had cute little goat horns, but that was it. A Faunus. Disgust welled up inside her, as she knew what she had to do. Six had gone before it.

" _Kill it."_

The words bounced in her skull, in her mind. Images of what had once been a woman who fought in the Faunus Rights Revolution, mixed with a twenty-one-year-old ex-hooker's, as she knelt softly next to it. It looked at her, wide eyes looking at her with fear in its eyes. Its mouth had been taped shut and the nostrils flared.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon. You can join your sisters."

Its neck was broken in a single snap and a twist, as she got up, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling again, the head dropping from her grip and laying still against the chest.

' _It's all for Grandmother… It's all for Grandmother.'_

The body she left, because Grandmother would take care of it. Grandmother knew what to do, and she didn't want to think about it. It was an order and she did not fail, because failure meant death. There was the target, there was the mission, there was only one condition: Victory.

"Good, good. Your predecessors failed at this test. You show some promise, Cyanide."

She smiled, just as she'd been taught, all the act that should be. It was necessary. It was necessary and she would do what she had to. She wanted to be free, but she had to learn the necessary things first.

"Kneel before me, Cyanide. It's time. You're barely struggling against the venoms now, so it is time for your Aura to be awakened."

She knelt, shedding her shirt, her back bare. She never wore a bra whilst in her Grandmother's house. A withered hand touched her, cold to the touch, nothing like the memories of what had once been flesh and blood, not metal.

' _It's all for the just cause… It's all to make sure that the world is better.'_

"By the passing of this gift, you will let others pass. Cyanide you will be, a poison to those around you. By my touch, I will grant you that which I have, in order to serve and to slay. Eternity is but a blessing, for it is time to hunt for your prey."

A soft shock went through her, as something unlocked inside her, a shiver going through her as she began to feel something filling her. The tiredness that had plagued her for the weeks that she had been under the care of her Grandmother faded away, her eyes brightening as she felt that light within her blaze, as an eruption came from within her, feeling the old woman lean against her, her breath coming in sharp gasps, the old woman giving a soft sighing sound as she fell to the ground.

"Grandmother?"

She looked at the weak old woman that was struggling to get up, her instincts telling her to strike, to bring an end to the woman. It was natural, she supposed. The old woman groaned, not quite able to speak, her body laying there.

"Help me up, girl. I didn't know- If I'd known you'd have those reserves, I'd have asked… Very well. Come on, what are you doing still kneeling there? I unlocked your aura! Help me up."

She put a smile on her lips as she knelt and helped her Grandmother up. Memories were slowly flowing back into her mind, the touch having done more than just unlocking her Aura.

' _Grandmother lost control. How peculiar…'_

It was a little like looking at a movie in reverse, watching how the memories slowly pushed themselves back into place, probably only because the Semblance was touch-activated. She remembered the things that Grandmother had taken from her. Pleasant and unpleasant, fitting back together into her memory's tapestry.

"Now, you have graduated from being a mere apprentice, to someone who can truly learn the tricks I have for the work we do for the Mistress."

The old woman was talking, but Violet was only half paying attention, reminded of something in the past. She went through the motions, watching as the vial was offered, putting it into her bloodstream and feeling the wonderful light within her push against it, trying to heal the damage that it could do. She accepted it, feeling the pain become a part of her.

"Now… it is-"

A ringing Scroll drew Grandmother from her speech, motioning for her to take it. She did the actions, as usual. Answering the Scroll and then handing it to her Grandmother. Hearing the voice of the woman who was owed Grandmother's loyalty was somewhat soothing, as Cyanide Moor's eyes opened, and Violet Arc's eyes closed.

"She is pleased with your progress, Cyanide. The Mistress hopes that you will serve well."

Cyanide Moor smiled, as a good girl should. It was time to learn more tricks of the trade. She'd get her weapons next. The silver dart-gun that she'd had for practice to work on her aim would be replaced with something a little more fitting.

' _How thrilling…'_

She would keep her family safe. Her younger sister Beryl had asked her about the rape and she'd done something about one of the guys who'd gotten away. Her big sister was a killer. She wasn't going to let Beryl worry about her anymore.

' _Well… I'll make sure that you don't have to kill for me again, Beryl… Fifi is going to be hunting a different set of prey.'_

There was a man named the Mad Scorpion, a Faunus who had been at odds with her Grandmother. There had been talking about a little exhibition match between his apprentice and herself.

' _Let's see who can last the longest, hmmm?'_

Cyanide Moor would be a good granddaughter to her Grandmother, of course…

* * *

Snow drifted through the air as she strode over the elegantly tiled path that'd been covered with a light dusting of snow, her footsteps not even leaving a trace, the fur coat that she wore as an accompaniment to her current attire made from the fur of one of the rare creatures that had been born an albino. It was so hard to find a decent fur in these times… But one had to make do with what one got, when one was to rule the world.

' _All is as it should be.'_

The chair that had been set at the edge of the path had been covered in snow, and the mound of snow stirred slowly as she approached, as Salem's footsteps came closer, eyes that looked away from the focus of its attention shattered and frost-blue.

' _A little push…'_

She was frustrated internally that there had been something arranged without her knowing, but she hardly let it show. That there had been an opportunity created by the actions of one had not escaped her eyes. It was why she was here.

"Hello, my dear."

The wind whirled around her, kicking up a storm of snowflakes, sprinkling her fur with the fine flakes and making her feel the cool chill of the cold against her skin. The person in the chair looked back at the focus, skin as pale as it could be, eyes half-tear-streaked. If not for the woman's aura, she would have frozen to death, but even that was still a sputtering flame in the chill of the night.

"He's  _dead_."

Salem's eyes went to the marker for the grave, furnished from heavy granite, made to order, marking the site where the body laid. She truly felt a little for the woman, but the plan would continue. She brushed her hand over the stone's snow-covered surface, the seated woman's eyes watering a little more.

"I  _know_ , dear."

It had been a  _messy_  affair. One moment, Salem had been talking about the interview of her beloved son with Willow indulgently smiling at her as she gushed about how masculine he had looked, before someone had struck. It had been brutal, as the knife had hacked into the pale skin, the guests too stunned to react.

**Here lies Whitley Schnee, the youngest child of Willow and Jacques Schnee. Taken too early, not yet to blossom, yet forever in peace and to be remembered.**

The head had half-detached, and the anguished scream of  _"Whitley!"_ from Willow had tugged a little at her own heartstrings. The funeral had been yesterday, and the woman hadn't strayed from the spot, her chair left there. A glass of frozen liquid had been set on a snow-covered table, the woman barely having eaten or drank anything since.

"Why? Why did they take my son?  _Why?!_ "

She looked at the woman, her hair snow-riddled and half-frozen. Frostbite might claim her, if she was left there. Salem knew, of course. The interrogation of the man, a Faunus who had been serving as the staff, told enough. The transcripts had been enough for her to glean at the motive. A younger relative had been lost to the mines and the man had lost himself in grief.

' _Unfortunate…'_

"Sometimes, things happen, Willow. Things you'd  _never_  want to happen."

A little push, a little hope. A moment that could be used to galvanize, to shift to her favour. The tear tracks on the woman's face had frozen, fresh salty tears added to it.

"When I was young, I saw  _many_  things, Willow. When my husband  _took_  from me what I had loved the most, my four daughters… I lost it."

A personal anecdote, Salem's crafting of the narrative, as Willow's eyes looked broken, hopeless, yearning for something to give her purpose. Salem internally smiled, as her face was set in a look of understanding and care.

"There are  _guilty_  people, Willow. I  _know_  who killed your baby boy."

There was desperation in those eyes, a mother yearning for something, anything to grasp on to. Salem's heart was like ice as she looked at those desperate eyes, her expression tender and hurt, as she channelled her magic. The space around them whirled with a miniature cyclone, obscuring the image of them from any onlookers, no sound escaping the veritable wall of air around her.

"It's always  _him,_  my dear. The Great War, the Faunus Rights Revolution…"

She held Willow's attention, as the flame heated the air, the snow melting around her as she let the power flow. It had been too long since she had wielded her magic, too long since that burning flame within her had blazed along the darkness that flowed through her veins.

"Who? Who would be mad enough to  _do_  such a thing? Who could be responsible for all of this?"

Salem was, for some things. For others, like the killing of the woman's son, she was not. The yearning in the woman's eyes, the belief and hope and desperation in those eyes, as Willow Schnee held her attention. Shattered eyes, a mind that had been poisoned by years of neglect, yearning for something to hold on to.

' _A firm hold…'_

"What if I told you that everything in this world had been planned for by a single man, every little moment that had passed…"

Her voice, insidious and soft, reaching the woman's ear, the loose ponytail that the woman wore it in suddenly unbound, as Salem's fingers touched the hair and stroking through the hair like a mother might. It looked much better loosened, she thought, than tied up.

"That the accident that hurt your father was all because of  _his_  design… That the White Fang, revolutionaries of a foregone age, are all because of what  _he_  did?"

The woman's eyes widened, Salem recalling the moment briefly. Willow had been in need of comfort, and she had offered it, obviously to keep relations warm. It would not do for Selene Umbra to dismiss a friend… The girl had been but twenty-six, her daughter only a babe. It had been cruelty and spite that had brought her father his fate from those who disagreed with the woman's husband's labour policies.

"All those lives lost, and for  _what_ , Willow?  _Hate. Anger."_

There was pain in the Schnee woman's eyes, as the woman stared at her, Salem's fingers caressing through the woman's hair. A mother of three, now made two.

" _Who_? Who did this? Why?"

Many had asked that question before, but Salem had not deigned it with much of an answer, a light curling of her lips as she beheld the woman. Classical beauty, marred by despair and depression. It was natural that the woman yearned for closure, for safety…  _security._

' _A little push…'_

"Are you sure that you wish to know, Willow? The answer may be too much for you."

The woman did. Salem saw it in the eyes, those vulnerable, teary eyes. It was not rationality that shone in those eyes, nor was it the craving of something that was attainable. Anger, fear, something that was grief and loss. The woman radiated it, all because of the death of her youngest child.

"Tell me his  _name_ , Selene. I had thought… I  _still_  have some measure of  _power_  in the company. The name of Schnee opens doors, and if… If I  _demand_  it, there will be  _no_  Faunus ever to work for any of the company's many branches again. They took my  _son_  from me!"

It was strength, anger and frustration, a purpose past the mourning, the last sentence half-shouted by an angry mother. Salem supposed that there would be no death in the cards for Willow Schnee today, so it was perhaps a fortuitous day for the woman.

' _A single death has caused you to despise the Faunus… My, what a little gem you are, my dear… To stoke those flames into a blazing flame to consume the world…'_

"He goes by Ozpin now, my dear. A man whose Semblance allows him to reincarnate into a younger body over the centuries. He was the former King of Vale, he was Osmund Petrifan, the man who harmed your father with his  _foolish_  actions… And  _now,_  he is Ozpin. A man whose fingers are in  _every_  Kingdom, whose pawns move through the world, beholden to none. Do you remember the tale of the Four Maidens?"

A slow yet careful nod from the woman, whose eyes looked doubtful, yet terrified of what it was that was being unveiled. A look of caring understanding and knowledge on Selene Umbra's features, as she played to the warmth within Willow.

"A single wizard and four Maidens, each corresponding to one of the seasons. Girls that were selected for their beauty and their personality, all imbued with the wizard's power… All below thirty, to inherit the power to move the world, or so it was told."

The conclusions that were reached within the woman's eyes, a flash of something that seemed to understand, to gain awareness of that. Of course, Willow would know the tale. Salem had ensured that her own fairytale had found a place within the legends of the world as well.

"A girl in a tower, rescued by a noble hero… A story for the ages, but nobody told you of the tale of the Maidens against the Witch, led by the noble Wizard. Do you see, my dear? A man who cannot die, four girls imbued with the power he held once…"

There was fear in Willow Schnee's eyes, as the woman realized what that could  _mean._  She had known the man when she had been young, as had Salem. The incarnations of her former husband always had that irritating habit of interfering with her plans.

' _Do you see now? Don't you understand what the world has come to? A mere playground for a man who does not know what he took from me.'_

"No, but… Yes. But- "

There was doubt in the woman, as tears came from her eyes, her gaze looking directly at the grave of her child, the death that could have been prevented if Ozpin had simply accepted the demands of the Menagerian Ambassador as chancellor of Mistral… But he  _hadn't_.

' _Realize what has happened, all because of him… Your son's death, the daughters that you so cherish…'_

"Selene… I'm… is it really true?"

A snap of her fingers, the storm of snowflakes kicking up fiercely around the pair of them as the illusion shattered around her, the true goddess-queen of Remnant staring down at the daughter of a miner, a woman whose eyes had widened at the beauty that was being unveiled. Salem knew that her appearance was frightful to those of lesser standing, but she would not be denied by a mere  _child_  in terms of age. Her face showed the understanding that she felt, that maternal look that she wore shifting into something resolute.

"Ever since he took  _my_  children… My  _beautiful_ , beautiful daughters, I have been trying to work to fight him, to put a  _stop_  to the madness…"

In the eyes of Willow Schnee, she could see the empathy that had made her weak, the care and the love that she held for her children and the one who had passed. It was human, it was weakness… but she understood.

"Will you walk with me on the path to put him to justice, Willow? Whitley's death was tragic, but what of your  _other_  daughters? Winter is General Ironwood's aide now… Weiss is at Beacon… It is  _awfully_  convenient, is it not, that the only one who did not wish to become a Huntsman has  _died_ , is it not? Now both of your daughters are within the system..."

Willow Schnee's features showed fear and resolute dedication, as the gears shifted and clicked, the woman's eyes looking more determined than ever before, as an angry hiss came from the woman's lips.

"He will  _not_  have my daughters too!"

' _So easy…'_

The truth was the worst weapon to use against Ozma, because of the lies that he peddled. She held out her hand and Willow took it, her body rising from the chair, moving for the first time in near to a day.

"Call me  _Salem,_  Willow… You're part of my family now."

' _Jaune would just love you, my dear… All men prefer a woman with some experience…'_

The look on the woman's face was just what Salem wished to see. Hope and despair and anger, as another soul joined the forces that were arrayed against the man who had taken everything from her.

Sometimes, things were just too  _easy._

The snow fell again as the illusion slipped into place again, Selene Umbra and Willow Schnee walking back towards the Schnee manor.

It seemed that another seat at her table had been claimed…

' _Now… I am sure that Miss Manilla would like some instructions from a friend… It's such a shame that you strayed, Adelheid, such a terrible, terrible shame. Don't worry…'_

* * *

**The reason Weiss was so upset: Her little brother got beheaded by someone allied to the White Fang. Jaune just tries to help, and what does he get? An angry Yang!**

KNOWLEDGE WARS: BRINGING THE TRUTH TO YOU, ONE HOUR AT A TIME!

"Darn dirty crunch-monkeys with their darn rhetoric like 'No, miss Stones, we don't have a secret government lab trying to develop Faunus trait-grafts! Nu-huh, take some of our special smoothies laced with Atlas pride, huh-huh!" The blonde woman shook her fist at the camera, puffing up. "Darn them Atlas crunch-monkeys trying to shovel their filth into our mouths! Never trust a Mantie until they're dead in your sights and you're ready to be a REAL Valean patriot!" More angry fist-shaking, as the woman looked fierce, getting up. One of the buttons of her shirt popped.

"I've got real Valean blood in me! THIS BODY IS STRONG!" The shirt had another button pop up as the woman gesticulated at the camera with a finger. "You hear that, Hill? You'll NEVER defeat Alexandrite Stones with your Sapphic Seductresses! You turn real good and upstanding men into women to have your secret Faunus rape orgies, and I have had it with that! When I get you in my studio, you're going to confess to your crimes! Faunus Force Vitality, people! It's good for your blood and brings out the Sexual Faunus in YOU!"

The segment cuts off with a graph appearing next to Alexandrite Stones about the power increase for regular humans after taking Faunus Force Vitality.

Knowledge Wars: Bringing you the truth, all the time! Female Faunus Vitality 50% off in the Knowledge Wars store.


	26. Nocturna Ebrios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Catch a Predator with Saphron Arc... And Jaune's issues with blondes take a dive. Salem... is up to no good, as usual.

Saphron Arc walked into her former home, noticing that the coat rack had barely changed since she'd last been here, a week visit, Adrian having been the little light in the room, a memory now that made her feel disgust and vile rage. She'd just been the _nanny_ , the babysitter that had to care for the bastard spawn of her former wife's partner, who'd  _touched_  her as well.

"Hey Saph, are you alright?"

One of the twins, Verde, if she'd guessed it right, spoke up, startling her suddenly by speaking up and it took a moment to gather herself, Verde's fellow twin looking a little hazy, her eyes a little dull. Saphron wasn't fully sure but they looked a little out of it, a bit like Adelheid had when she'd been so sloshed that she'd half-forgotten where she'd been. It had been a trying morning, Adelheid half-hunched over the toilet bowl for most of the morning, swearing to the gods that she'd never drink again.

' _And I'll try to make sure that you don't drink again. One little slip-up and I'll bail you out, but...'_

She  _should_  talk with Rouge about that as well. She looked at the family portrait, her father standing proudly as the dad behind his children, all eight of them whilst mom looked as she always did, the  _perfect_  wife to her father. She could see the look on her father's face and the suspicion continued to grow.

' _You did something horrible to Miss Umbra...'_

The blood inside her boiled at the sight of her father smiling happily. She startled when someone touched her, suddenly aware that she'd been staring for a while at the family portrait, noticing that Verde seemed to have come closer.

"What? Sorry, bad night. We drank a lot."

Adelheid hadn't drank anything after the little escapade earlier, but she'd had one hell of a stomach problem afterwards. She'd given her best friend a few stomach pills, telling her to keep quiet and sedate for the day. She hoped Adelheid could last out the year.

"Whether you were staying for dinner. Mom said she'd make chicken pasta, if she's home from her club."

She sighed softly, knowing that their mother would be home 'late' as usually was the case. It always was late when they ate, especially if mom had to go and play her tournaments. They were a second thought, most of the time

"I guess it'll be time for Saphron's special chicken pasta... With an extra dash of hope, a slice of despair and mom probably coming in half-way and hoping that she'll sneak a few plates."

She didn't mind cooking for her family. It was a domestic skill that she'd grown an appreciation for, before. It was all something that she'd learned to be a good  _wife_ , to be a good  _mother_  to Adrian. She could've gone and worked, but  _someone_  had to look after the baby.

"Ah, great. We're a bit hungry, right?"

Jade (or Verde) commented to her sister, who looked like she was going to go and drift off to sleep. Saphron hoped that it was something that would pass. It might be nice to have dinner with just her sisters, even if she'd only come home for a meeting with Rouge.

"Is Rouge in as well, or is she still at work?"

She got a shrug, so that mean that her older sister was still at her work. She groaned and got the apron on, starting to rummage around in the freezer, pulling out several frozen chicken filets and starting to hack them into appropriate bits, her other hand going for the upper cupboard to find the right pots and pans. Knowing their mother, things would be in the proper spot, because it'd be easier for her to cook something fast.

She watched the pot for a moment before she dove into the freezer, grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass, taking a drink. She didn't like to drink very much after the sight of Adelheid about to breach her contract but a glass of wine would soothe her nerves, smelling the familiar scents of home. It was disgusting how spooked she'd been when Verde had just wanted to get her attention. She was older than them, she was just someone who'd been aware of what their father had done to someone who was weaker than him.

"Hitting the drinks already, Saph? My, you're becoming a real Valean housewife already."

The voice of her sister Rouge came from behind, her head turning to look at her older sister, motioning with the glass to one of the seats nearby.

"Take a seat, Rouge. Dinner'll be ready to eat in not too long, I'll make sure that you get what you're due."

Her older sister looked confident, not fussed by anything, her hand brushing through her hair. Her mother had the same look about her, the same loose hair and curls, a smaller brush probably needed. Rouge hadn't styled it today, it seemed.

"Oh? Special Saphron Spaghetti?"

She gave her older sister a look and saw Violet enter, rubbing at her arms. Her younger sister looked pale and weathered, plopping herself down on the chair and just leaning onto the table, her elbows resting there. Bloodshot eyes were looking at her, as Violet gave a little 'thank you' in not so many words, Saphron setting her glass of wine down at the counter, putting the cork coasters onto the table and then hearing the beeping of the timers, starting to drain the pasta, checking the sauce in the pan.

"Great,  _pasta_. Come on, big sis, serve."

Beryl sat down, her eyes looking a little brighter than the night before, Saphron looking at her sisters. It was nice to see them together, knowing that most of them were now already present. Azora was still absent, her youngest sister probably home soon, as she set the large pan with pasta on the coaster and then got the saucepan and just upended it, letting the sauce splatter into the pasta, her eyes glancing at the reactions, the plates already set out by Beryl.

They were her sisters, her family. The empty spot at the table where Jaune would sit was still empty, but it would be filled by him sometime soon. Had her sisters  _known_? Violet gave her a look that was cautious, Rouge starting to make a few jokes about Verde's dopey look, Jade starting to give a few cutting comments about Rouge's lack of hairstyling as Beryl merely started to ladle in the pasta on her plate, the chicken added last, the grilled chicken bits going well.

"I'm home! Sorry, the kids were a bit too much and- Saphron!"

Azora was in a good mood, throwing her jacket onto the peg. Saphron smiled a little at her youngest sister, who sat herself down on the seat, the seats mostly claimed except for Jaune's, dad's and mom's. She had taken mom's traditional seat since the woman wasn't there, looking at her sisters. Rouge was watching them as she put a small helping onto her plate, Verde and Jade currently interacting with Violet, whose soft smile was as fake as anything about the 'job of being a secretary', Beryl half-way finished with her plate already.

"How've you been? It's been a month or so, are you settling in well at your place?"

She was. She had a good friend there with her, sharing her bed more frequently than not. Adelheid was a real trooper when it came to work, making calls all day and trying to make sure that she would have the best opportunities for Jaune.

"I've gotten a friend, she's a  _bit_  of a handful."

Beryl snorted, shaking her hand as she grabbed the glass of orange juice that she'd been sipping and downing it in one go.

"She was so drunk she started to babble about it being unfair that she's not getting laid, Saph. How shitfaced did you get her to get her in bed with you?"

Saphron pressed her lips together tightly, her eyes darkening a little at the thought of seducing Adelheid. She wasn't a rapist like their father, but she couldn't say that.

"Just about as shitfaced as you were when you started to ramble on about wanting to be a pink fairy pony princess, Bear."

Beryl coloured a little. It'd been the first time that Beryl had started to drink and she'd hit the liquor hard. It'd been amusing and somewhat disturbing, and... well, sometimes it showed that Beryl couldn't handle her liquor well.

"So, did you fuck her yet? She looked like she really needed something nice and stiff."

Saphron's expression darkened, her hand settling down on the table, her eyes narrowing at Beryl. Her younger sister relented after a few seconds of the Saphron Stare.

"I'm  _not_  into drunken girls, Beryl. I'd like them to be aware and awake, and most certainly am  _not_  going to hurt someone who isn't into that kind of thing."

Beryl had the good graces to look bad about it, and Rouge whistled a little, Saphron's attention going to her older sister, the one who'd raped Jaune, not quite warming her glare up a little, Rouge holding up her hands with a smile.

"Hey, cool your jets, Saph. Bear was just joking, you're the sweetest and kindest girl we've got around her, except maybe Fifi, who'll be barking for us eventually."

Violet's face showed a splash of irritation at the joke, Rouge chuckling a little to herself. Saphron sighed deeply.

' _No time like the present.'_

"Are you free tomorrow, Rouge? I'd like you to come to my new place, see how I live now."

Rouge's face looked a little pensive, as she pulled her personal Scroll out and opened the calendar on it, flipping through it with a finger and checking her appointments.

"How's Thursday for you? I'm booked for Wednesday, lots of sick people needing to have this good-lookin' gal to go and bring them back on the straight and narrow."

' _A sick person talking to the sick... The irony is staggering...'_

There was a smile on her lips as she nodded. "I'll come and pick you up, we can get you to meet my bestie too. She might like seeing her bigger sis."

Rouge raised an eyebrow, giving her a look. Violet sighed.

"Her best friend. You'd probably get on well with her, she's Jaune's publisher."

Rouge didn't look very convinced, as Saphron remembered the pictures. She grinned broadly. The others would like the pictures that Jaune had gotten.

"Ooh, I've got pictures! Jaune's team pictures, fresh from the photographer."

She opened her Scroll up, flicking through them, looking through the folders and finding the correct picture folder, opening it up and passing it to her right, to Rouge.

"Ren, Nora and Pyrrha, with Jaune in the middle. Just look at those cool poses."

Rouge looked at the picture and grinned, handing the Scroll to Beryl, who looked at it for a moment and chuckled.

"Cereal girl's looking good. When do you think they'll start banging?"

Several of her sisters frowned at the language, Saphron shrugging a little. She'd met the girl once or twice, but nothing that could really tell her whether they were 'banging' or not. She thought it cute, but Jaune was old and wise enough to be an adult.

"No clue. If he's happy, I'm happy for him."

The dreams had been a little more intense. She'd woken up crawled against Adelheid, whose ability to sleep through nearly everything seemed to be as inborn as the ability to thoroughly be as needy as an addict could be.

' _You should be happy for him. He's your little brother but you also trust him, Saphron... You trust him and you want him to keep you safe.'_

"Yeah, they look neat. Let's see- Ooh, is this your friend? She's  _cute_."

Azora had gotten the Scroll and turned it to show the picture of Jaune and Adelheid looking at each other. Saphron grinned, looking at the picture. It'd been one of her favourites as well, because Adelheid looked like she'd wanted him really badly, which was close to the truth.

"Damn, she doesn't look half-bad. Fifi, you should share beauty tips, make her shine."

Violet had a light smile on her face, Azora looking at the picture for a moment and getting a big grin on her face. She swiped through some of the pictures, the next one in the set coming to the front.

"Ooh, he's looking all manly. Soooo... What do you guys think? Good pictures, or just nah? I've got to get one of these for my art projects, damn, your photographer does good work."

The guy was called Maxi Nut or something, according to Adelheid. An eccentric fellow, but apparently very good at what he did.

"Well, he was this Maxi guy, eh... Miss Umbra said something about him being great but a bit weird...'

Azora's mouth opened and an excited look came to her face.

"Ohmigosh, he's met Maxi Nut? You have to book a photography session a year or two in advance with how booked his schedule is! How'd she manage to do that?"

Saphron didn't really know. She said as much and Azora made a soft mumble about it being unfair. Saphron really didn't know much about the artistic side of things, as her younger sister brushed through her hair, handing the Scroll to Verde.

"Damn, she's definitely looking not too bad. You've scored one hell of a girlfriend, Saphron."

' _Not my girlfriend...'_

She groaned, clapping her hands. Sometimes, you just had to brute-force your way through the conversation because her sisters, younger and older, just kept on ragging on her.

"Eat your food before it gets cold, girls."

She was washing the dishes thirteen minutes later with her hands in the soapy water, her fingers handling the pots and plates, her expression a little darker than the usual sunny smile she'd wear. She hadn't liked the  _questions_  about whether Adelheid would be her new squeeze.

' _Sometimes, I really wish you'd all just shut up.'_

"Gloomy, big sis?"

Violet spoke up quietly, the sound of a fight between Jade and Verde about who got to handle the remote being kicked up, her eyes looking at her reflection in the pot. Violet was sensible, a good girl that had bad circumstances.

"I don't like it when people talk about me as if I'm just amusement."

She was  _more_  than that. She was Saphron Arc, the daughter of Ashton and Carmella, a woman in her own right, loving who she wanted to love. She was hurt, yes, but she was a survivor. Violet sighed, grabbing a dishtowel and starting to dry the dishes before putting them into the rack.

"You're  _not_ , Saph. You're our big sister and we love you, but... But we're trying to deal with it in the way we can."

She hoped that it was just jokes. Mom wouldn't  _like_  her daughter being outed as  _gay_. Violet gave her a soft squeeze. Saphron smiled softly. She couldn't stay angry for too long at her sisters.

"We're all little degenerates, here. I brought some more."

She pulled out her purse and then placed another thousand Lien on the counter. "I don't want you going hungry. I'm doing  _my_  part too."

Violet smiled softly, sliding the Lien in her pocket. She mouthed an 'I'll take care of it', in that simple little way of communicating. She gave a coy little smile, nudging her.

"So... When'd you start getting thoughts about her, eh?"

' _Damn it, Violet. I do not think about my friend like that yet!'_

She had, a few times. Lately, her thoughts had been turning darker and darker, treading into places where no sane woman should go. Hot and heavy feelings, as she woke up sweating and weary, the feeling of hard nipples pressing against her nightgown, or against the covers, leaving her sensitive and aching.

"Not... Nothing really like  _that_."

She couldn't say it aloud. It'd been a very rough few days, the feeling like she was constantly on edge, constantly fearful of her own weakness.

' _If I told you what I was dreaming off, you'd hate me.'_

Terra Cotta needed to  _suffer_. That woman should suffer, and she'd  _watch_. Guiding her little brother to the woman who'd ruined the happiness in her heart and brought that wrath to bear, the hate and the anger at being nothing but a  _nanny_.

"Bad thoughts, Saph?"

She noticed that she'd grabbed one of the knives and held it in a manner that'd be more like a murderer than someone just doing the dishes, her eyes looking at the knife for a moment and putting it down again.

" _Terra_. I don't... You know? Things were good, but now they're  _not_. Adrian died. The whole stuff with dad fucking up things with Selene."

Violet gave an empathic sound, rubbing her older sister's shoulders, Saphron allowing it. She felt a little hollow. Violet sighed, as she looked at her watch and made a gesture with her head.

"Want to go to my room? I'll show you something  _neat_."

She gave her assent, the last of the dishes placed into Violet's hands. Violet did it without complaint, her fingers easily handling the plate and putting it where it belonged, luckily in the lower cupboard, Violet moving already, as Saphron hung the dishtowel over the heating element.

' _I wonder what she wants to show me.'_

Violet's door creaked a little when it opened, Violet's fingers already fumbling with something that'd been looped around her body, the shirt pulled up and thrown aside. Saphron could see a body that had been growing in muscle mass, but nothing that let the femininity slide away. Her sister turned around, Saphron's eyes looking into Violet's eyes, questioning why her sister had been shedding her clothing.

" _Watch_   _me_ , Saphron."

Her sister stood still, slowly closing her eyes, her body language relaxing for a moment, before her eyes opened up and her body tensed up. A coy and easy smile slid onto the features and Saphron found it hard to breathe for a moment as her younger sister  _changed_ , her body still the same, her features still the same but something having changed, her younger sister's body moving forward without any hesitation. Saphron swallowed as a delicate pale finger traced her cheek, her younger sister's face coming awfully close, as a husky, breathy voice spoke.

"Such a  _pretty_  girl. Come to  _play_  with me, my dear?"

' _Oh fucking shit...'_

Her nipples were hard and her body reacted, shivering as the finger slid up and down. Her eyes closed and opened, breathing in deeply, the finger slowly pushing towards her lips, before it stopped. Violet looked at her with a look, but it didn't  _feel_  like it was Violet, but rather someone who knew how to play her like a violin.

"Hmmm,  _Saphron_."

' _Oh... damn.'_

The body language shifted, as Violet looked at her and the finger was pulled away. The arousal did  _not_  go away, sadly, as Saphron gave a low groan. This was going to be  _annoying_.

"I've been  _practising_. I'm learning how to act, how to become someone else for a moment. Grandma said that I'll be able to slip in and out of a place like a shadow. How'd that feel?"

' _Like you were holding out a damn sexy vixen that wanted to bang me, you cheeky little brat.'_

She gave her sister a look, who smiled back at her with a bit of arrogance shining in her eyes.

"Like I just needed to change my pants. Damn it, doggy dear, you're a  _tease_. I'm your  _sister_."

Violet giggled a little, as she brushed her hand through her hair, Saphron noticing that the arousal was starting to fade, Violet's amusement visible on her face.

"Well... Pay me enough..."

It was a joke, Saphron knew, but she felt a little dash of her own deviousness rise to the forefront, placing a hand on her sister's hip and pulling her closer, Violet's body stiffening, as if she'd been about to dart away, her eyes looking up at her.

"Hey... I've got a few Lien here..."

She had about twenty or so left in her pocket, plucking the card out, holding it up to Violet's eyes. She smirked, showing her teeth, pushing it into Violet's hand.

"How about I make it worth your  _while_ , little sis?"

Violet made a face, pushing the Lien away, shaking her head and stepping out of her grip.

"Damn, hit me right in the feels, I  _must_  become your lesbian lover now! Egads, the horror, the  _horror_!"

A dramatic flourish, as Violet gave a tragic look, flashing a grin at her older sister, just as Saphron enjoyed that momentary show of dramatics.

"No, I'm- I need to finish what I've started. I'm-"

Saphron noticed Violet pausing for a moment, as she looked at her for the longest of times, a soft sound of a ping, as Violet turned and bent down, retrieving a small metal box, pulling something out, a fresh needle and lining it up to a small vial and draining the contents before pushing it into her arm and then shooting herself up.

"Are you okay, Fifi?"

Violet nodded, as a light flickered over her body, something in her eyes shifting, her tongue sliding over her lips, a shiver going over her whole form as her fingers flexed, sitting down on the bed, her tired eyes looking up at her.

"Just a bit stronger than I'm used to. I'm-"

Saphron could see that Violet wasn't alright, sitting down on the bed next to her. She laid her head against her little sister's shoulder, just staring ahead, arm wrapped around her sisters' waist and pulling her close. It reminded her of the times when she'd been the big sister when Rouge was in school, when the others were still younger.

"I'm going to become the best, Saph. I'll... I'll be the  _best_."

Saphron smiled softly, as she stroked over her sisters' back some more, trying to offer the comfort that her little sister needed. She didn't know what her little sister would be the best at, but she could try to support her little sister.

' _Jaune will need her support as well, and he will support her too.'_

Her thoughts turned to Jaune again, as she leaned over to her sister and squeezed a little. "Miss Umbra is like a better mom, Violet. If you want..."

Her sister's body stiffened, as she looked fragile, something in her younger sisters' eyes shifting.

"I'm learning how to be the  _best_ , Saph. I'm not going to be  _weak_  again. I'll..."

Blue eyes looked into her own, as strength flowed into them, something that was fed by anger and dedication.

"I'll be the best, so Beryl doesn't have to kill  _again_. I'll be the best so that Jaune won't... that he won't..."

There was a pitiful sound in her sisters' throat that escaped, as the tears came and her younger sister seemed to shiver and shudder, wordlessly crying against her. Saphron could feel the warmth of the tears, rubbing her sisters' back and making her feel comfortable. This was what a big sister did.

' _If dad and mom don't care...'_

"No matter what it is.."

The words of her little sister came to her ears and she'd clicked the parts together. Mister Callows was teaching Beryl how to fight, how to make sure that she was safe. If Beryl had killed...

' _It's fine. If Beryl killed someone, then... then we'll deal with it when it comes.'_

"She said she'd found one of the guys who raped me and-"

A sigh, as her younger sister shook her head, her blonde hair brushing against her face. It was another moment for her sister to break down, Saphron giving a mirthless little laugh.

"I've been having  _dreams_ , Fifi. In it, I'm watching as Terra gets  _raped_. Really bad stuff, done to her because she  _deserves_  it."

It was a half-truth at best, as her sister shuddered. Saphron hated to see her family like this, but it wasn't like  _mom_  would care about that. Dad would probably just stuff the problem, with his cock.

' _Like you'd even care, Dad.'_

"You're  _supposed_  to be the kind one, Saph."

She was kind, to those who deserved it. Adelheid was a dear friend, her sisters were her family, but the rest? If Rouge didn't provide her an answer as to why she'd done that, she'd... She'd...

' _Kindness has its limits.'_

"Perhaps I've just gotten tired of being  _nice_. I'm... Gods, I've had some really  _bad_  thoughts lately."

Violet looked at her and gave her a wry look.

"Tell the doggy about them, Saph. The least I can do is listen to you."

And so, Saphron Arc told her younger sister about some of her thoughts, the secret ones in the back of her mind. It felt good to vent, to let off that frustration, Violet's eyes clearing up a little after a while with the sobriety of her nature. It was still just a moment in time for Saphron, but she went back to her home with a less weary heart.

Thursday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

"Weiss?"

He tried, her eyes still red and puffy. She had crawled into his lap when she'd stormed into his room later that afternoon, his fingers grabbing hers, giving them a soft squeeze. It wasn't more than that, but Weiss seemed to brighten a little.

"I'm... I'm just..."

She didn't finish her sentence, nuzzling against him like a cat who needed affection. The burning inside his heart was bad enough as he felt her care for him in her actions, as he felt the warmth increase the closer she was. The darkness was kept at bay now, the feeling of heat making his limbs feel a little warmer.

"He was your brother and he loved you even if he didn't show it very well. It's not... I  _hate_  to see you like this, Weiss."

He could feel her hug tighter, closer to his chest than before. She was trembling, shaking, her eyes not dry in the slightest, her white hair like a pale snowy shadow. His hand rubbed over her back.

"You'll have my support, whenever you need it. I'm there for my friends."

He would make sure that they'd see the best of him. Even if he had to do distasteful things, he'd make sure that he could feel no regret, as long as they were happy. Weiss sniffled still, her head raised.

"What  _are_  we, Jaune? Are we lovers? Am I just- Am I just someone you  _toy_  with?"

He frowned at those words. He most certainly didn't think that Weiss was a toy, but she looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She was not... She was not a lover. She was a friend, a confidante, a girl that he really liked, but she didn't have the status that was required, though some pedigree was there.

"Weiss... I'm-"

He didn't really know how to explain it easily, as she looked at him with eyes that were getting wetter by the moment, her eyes tearing up.

"I'm- I'm not dismissing you as unimportant, it's not that, but a spouse is someone who-"

She looked hurt, as he tried his best. She pushed him away, getting up. His dorm room felt a little smaller suddenly, as she looked at him.

"I  _wish_  I didn't love you! You-  _You_!"

She opened the door and then slammed it shut after going through the doorway, her body moving swiftly before he'd even shouted the denial on his lips.

"That's not the case, it's-"

It was complicated. It- She was a great friend, but she didn't have the  _lineage_ , even though she  _looked_  it. It was expected of royalty, and he- He was, in effect, royalty. Selene was a queen, the memories, the ghosts of what had once been a daughter, darting in his mind.

He opened the door, seeing the shut door of team RWBY, crossing the distance a moment later, knocking on it.

"Let me explain, it's-"

The door opened and it wasn't Weiss who was there in the doorway, but rather another blonde. He saw the fist fly and he went flying himself, his Aura shattering under the force of a truck-like punch hitting him. The door collapsed, as he laid there.

"That serves you  _right_  for making her cry. And you go and stay the fuck away from our Weiss."

The door slammed shut, as someone called out for Weiss, pain in his body flaring up and blocking out all other sensations.

He  _couldn't_  get up. He couldn't get  _up_  and his chest  _hurt_. He looked down, his body feeling oddly sluggish as he did, seeing blood on his shirt and a decidedly unhealthy-looking fracture on his chest. He couldn't move.

' _Fuck. Come on, heal... HEAL.'_

The ocean came rushing in as he forced himself to mend, pushing his ribs back into place, the door having slammed down, hearing someone gasp and feeling someone touch him. Heat pulsed through his body as he felt the warmth increase, his eyes looking at Ren as the former Yakuza tried to help, opening his shirt up.

He tried to say something, but the lungs were full of... whatever it was.

Pain lanced through him, as the fire inside him started to sputter out, the power mending his body as the skin paled, his hand turning his body around as he forced himself up onto his arms. His chest was mending but it still...

"It's going to be alright, Jaune. Just try to... can you speak?"

The voice was soft, as his hand gave a twitch, grasping at Ren's hand, feeling the heat push into the dark ocean, the flame sputtering out as the power naturalized for a moment, the light fading, the pain shooting through his limbs as he forced his chest to heal, the burning blaze inside him lighting up as he  _pulled_.

Ren shivered, as his body quivered, Jaune pulling more of the heat out of his friend and teammate. It was a slow-burning warmth that continued to swell inside him, a low groaning sound from his throat making him feel like he was walking on eggshells.

"Get me to-"

He felt an arm wrap around him as he was lifted up and carried to bed, laid down gently, Ren's fingers rubbing over his neck, checking for a pulse. Jaune focused on healing, something inside him trying to restore itself, but not quite working. Something was in the way and he wasn't... he wasn't quite able to do it.

A sickening crack, as he forced the rib that'd been lodged in his lung out, aware that someone was saying something, as he groaned, the pain working his way through his body. He got up, breathing heavily, the flickering flame inside him working to keep him alive.

His vision was double, the pain burning inside him like a live flame, Ren's face close by, serious in expression. He was saying something, and Jaune felt his shirt being plucked off, Ren speaking to Nora for a moment, whose face was growing thunderous.

' _Damn you.'_

There would be no mercy from him for Yang Xiao Long anymore. No more nice guy, no more... Gods, this pain was horrible.

It was when the pain was no longer as bothersome that he finally opened his eyes, Ren looking like he was getting ready to get his weapons.

"I've... I've got it. We need a new door."

He looked at his friend, Nora's oldest friend and partner and generally cool dude. The cold flame inside him burned as he tried to get up again, his whole body tingling a little. Ren was worried, though he could see the anger in Nora's eyes, as she turned to the door, or what remained of it.

"We'll take care of her, Jaune. She's gone too far."

He looked at Ren and panted, his hand rising to forestall it, as it wouldn't do  _enough_.

"We're going to see someone. Let me make a call and-"

He groaned as he forced himself upright again, the pain not fading from him. He hadn't managed to explain himself, and he knew that Weiss hurt, his body moving up, spotting the wet spot on the shards of the door, his back aching a little. He'd probably look like a mess, but he was going to make sure that Yang would get what she deserved.

' _It's time for plan B.'_

He felt how Nora and Ren supported him, his steps hesitating, walking to the bathroom with them. He felt Ren's body warm him up, a soft heat burning away the darkness within him, the faintest of touches letting the fire inside him swell.

"I'm going to go and punch that hussy into the hospital, even if it gets me detention. She shouldn't be able to just do that to you."

His eyes darkened, as he looked at Nora. She wouldn't be taking action against the girl if he knew her. Yang could bear the pain for a while when it was in a fight.

"Pyrrha, tell Weiss that I'll explain it to her later. Stay here and  _don't_  do anything to Yang, either."

They shared a glance, something that didn't go unnoticed. Ren and Pyrrha looked for an explanation, but Nora's eyes held a promise of pain. They didn't leave, and they didn't follow his orders. It was annoying, because he was...

' _Why are they looking at me like that? I told them to- Why are they looking at me like THAT?'_

"We're going to meet someone who's got experience with dealing with my blonde problem. And... and I think I need to get Rouge to look at me. She's the one with medical training, after all..."

' _I don't want to do this... But I am left with no choice.'_

It was distasteful, but sometimes, people had to pay the  _price_.

Yang would pay the price, and he would  _watch_  as she was torn apart. Nora and Pyrrha and Ren started to push him towards the medical wing, but he didn't want to be discovered by those who knew what magic was, so he insisted that they see Rouge first.

It would be better, better with family.

He trusted Rouge, she'd always been the one to go to for help.

* * *

Saphron's fingers clenched tightly around the handle before she turned it, her sister behind her. Getting Rouge here was something that she'd planned, Mister Callows having been nice enough to drive them to her residence. Adelheid had recovered well, given her earlier sickness. It was something that relieved Saphron because Adelheid seemed to be filled with shame and regret.

' _Good going. If you'll keep sober for a year, you'll be free.'_

Mama could deliver the news herself. She didn't want to sound like she'd been trying to make the woman offer Adelheid such a good deal, that'd just make her look like she was trying to interfere in her best friend's life.

"Well, this is the place. Mister Callows is Miss Umbra's driver and general bodyguard, if I remember right... Not the worst job, though the man is a little odd at times."

Her older sister seemed to take it in stride, giving a soft humming at the explanation, the two of them slowly getting up to the living room, Adelheid stretched out over the couch, already tapping away at her Scroll, planning something in. Her best friend smiled, giving a good look.

"Didn't know your mom came in a younger edition, Saph. Hi, the name's Adelheid Blau, but if Saph's concerned, it'll be Adelheid Arc the moment I can snag your brother."

It was a jest, of course, but her sister's face showed some disapproval. Rouge acted as if she was concerned, the hypocrite...

"He's  _seventeen_ , Miss Blau."

' _Says you, the one who got him when he was twelve.'_

She hadn't told anyone else about it yet. Mama wouldn't understand, and she was afraid to ask Jaune, in case he'd remember something bad. It'd be a bad situation nonetheless, as she guided her sister to her room. Rouge could check the rest of the house out when she was back here.

"This is my room."

She smiled at her older sister, Rouge's eyes warm and friendly as her gaze slid through her room, seeing the picture on the small side-table against the wall. Rouge sat down on the bed, giving her a look, laying herself down in a lazy way.

' _Let's just...'_

She clicked the door shut, locking it behind her. She stalked over to her older sister, Rouge looking at ease, unlike the wickedness that lurked within her.

"Nice room, Saph. The Umbra woman must be taking good care of you."

' _She does. She's more of a mother than our own.'_

She sat down next to her sister, looking down at her and straddling her, almost playfully wrestling with her, Rouge giving a little smile as she tried to push her off half-heartedly. Saphron looked at her sister for a moment and then got up, off her older sister.

"Rouge, we need to talk.  _Why?"_

No response on her sister's face. Saphron felt anger in her rise, as Rouge seemed to try to shift gears. Didn't she know why she was asking?

"I'm not sure- What do you mean? Why am I here? To visit you, lil' sis. My widdle Saphron's found a friend!"

' _You're here to explain yourself.'_

She crossed her arms, her face stern. This was private, and this was between the two of them. She knew that there would be no mercy for her sister if this came out. She'd lose her job, she'd be forever tarnished.

"You  _raped_ Jaune, Rouge. You  _raped_  him! Did it feel  _good_? Did it make you feel  _better_  about being single, by raping a  _child?"_

Rouge's eyes showed her surprise, as a low moaning whimper came from her lips. Her arms came up, wrapping around her. Saphron watched with cold eyes.

"No, I- You don't  _understand_ , Saph. You're- No,  _no_ , I didn't-"

Saphron's lips pressed thinly together. She shook her sister slightly, Rouge shrinking in on herself. She was looking panicked and jittery, unsettled by her younger sisters' words. Twitches, her eyes flickering from side to side, tremors that shot through her sister's body.

"Violet told me about what she  _saw_  you do, Rouge. Tell me the  _truth_ , Rouge. Was it just you needing a fix of sex?  _Why_  did you do it? He was so  _young_ , Rouge."

Her sister made a pitiful sound, starting to quiver and shake. Her eyes were fearful and unquiet, the shivering increasing with a darker twisting of her gaze, something that seemed to snap, her sister's voice pained.

"I wanted it to  _stop_ , I wanted it to  _stop_  because I'm... He was  _there_ , and- and I  _wanted_  it to feel  _better_ , I wanted to have a bit of  _control_ \- I-"

Saphron gave a disapproving look at her sister, not getting the appeal of raping a child in the slightest. Rouge's eyes leaked tears as she started to rock a little. Saphron felt very little in her heart for her older sister.

"Never called me by name, never called me by my  _name_. It's  _Rouge_ ,  _Rouge_ ,  _not_  Carmella. Not Carmella, why did he  _always_  call me Carmella?"

' _That's mom's name...'_

"Who? Rouge..."

Her older sister continued to rock, mumbling something under her breath that she wasn't called Carmella. She kept on muttering it, as the tears leaked from Saphron's older sister's eyes.

' _Oh...'_

"Did Dad..."

Rouge froze, as the tears came in a greater volume, her shaking growing heavier. A very small, tiny nod, as her sister's eyes looked into hers for the longest moment.

"He  _never_  called me  _Rouge_. It was always Carmella this, Carmella it's nice, Carmella..."

' _Oh my gods... Rouge, I'm so sorry.'_

She wrapped her arms around her older sister, keeping her close as Rouge started to break down. She felt bad for treating her sister, but she knew that they could talk.

"It's going to be fine, Rouge. It's going to be fine and you'll be happy again."

Jaune would be there for them, she just knew it. A kind young man, who would be able to be the hero that they needed.

Her older sister started to break down, her sobs increasingly growing louder. She was mumbling something about not being strong enough, not stopping.

"I  _wanted_  it, Saphron. The fifth time, I just  _waited_  for him.  _Naked_ , just waiting for daddy to come in and make love to me. I was just Carmella, and he just  _fucked_  me. Every time I try to feel comfortable around someone, I just see his face and I lash out."

Saphron's hands pulled her closer, as she rubbed her face against her sister's cheek, just like she'd done when she'd been younger.

"I'm  _sick_ , Saph. I'm so sick, because I just look at Jaune and I see  _dad._  I see dad and I just get so  _horny_ , looking at him like that and wanting him inside me. Remember the swimsuit thing?"

' _You said it slipped.'_

There was a shiver that went through her sister, as she looked away. Saphron had a bad thought, and she didn't like what she'd hear.

"I was checking for a  _reaction._  Anything... Anything, because I  _wanted_  it. Daddy hasn't been around to... to...  _do that_  for five years, ever since the doors got painted... I  _wanted_  it, I know that it's wrong, but... I want it, to be Rouge, to-"

Her sister started to cry heavily, her whimpering cries louder, as Saphron felt the pain inside her sister, feeling that hopelessness inside the sister that she'd always looked up to.

"Daddy... Daddy was supposed to  _protect_  us, that's what mom always said, but... But why did he do that? I've been searching for the answer, and I've been... I've been so  _afraid_ , Saph. I'm so afraid I'll be slipping again, that it'll be..."

Saphron comforted her older sister, a soft hissing in her ear, just to comfort the woman before she lost it all. It was a slow moan from her older sister as she gripped her tightly.

"I don't want to, but every time I see him, I'm just like 'will he?' and I just leave the door open a little, so he can get in so I- With me, I- I  _touch_  myself, thinking about the love I am going to get, but... He  _never_  comes."

' _You're a mess, Rouge. Physician, heal thyself doesn't exist, does it?'_

She tried to pat her sister's back, as she thought back to her own wicked, sinful desires. Mama had been accommodating so much, but... But she had to get her sister help. If it could help, then it would be okay.

A phone number rang, and she recognized the tune as Jaune's.

' _Bad moment to call, Jaune...'_

She accepted the call, seeing Jaune's pale face, his eyes looking a deeper purple colour, blood vessels having burst.

Rouge gave a soft whimper as she shrank in on herself. Jaune's eyes were warm and friendly, as he looked at them. Such a good brother.

"Hey Saph, Hey... Yeah, that's biggest sis! Hey Rouge!"

Rouge looked up, Saphron noticing the smile on her face slip back, not even genuine anymore, the tears wiped away, as the mask of a matron was donned.

"Hello there, Jaune."

It was the same song and dance as always happened. Rouge would perk up, be the 'mom' and then make sure that everyone and everything was okay. It wasn't going to ever be anything but sunny in the Arc household, when Rouge Arc was around.

"Don't cry, alright? I don't like it when you cry."

Rouge rubbed her eyes, sniffing a little. Whatever composure that she'd mustered had been shattered and there was just raw hurt and pain visible.

"It's... It's just that Saphron was telling me something really bad, I'm-"

He looked concerned, as someone took the Scroll from him, the perky-looking girl with the orange hair looking at her.

"He's going to the hospital, if he doesn't let go of the Scroll. We're not going to let him go anywhere else, but he just wanted to call to inform you that he's fine."

' _The hospital?'_

He looked fine, and he pulled the Scroll back from the girl's hands.

"I'm fine, I healed up, didn't I? Rouge, do you think you could give me a look-over?"

Rouge's smile was normal, and Saphron recognized it as something that she'd worn herself, when she just wanted to make someone happy. She wanted to feel that, and she knew that she would have to talk to her older sister, but-

"I'll... What exactly happened? I'm not trained as a medical specialist, but-"

Concern overrode everything, as he smiled at them. That wasn't good, Saphron noticed. Rouge noticed it as well, as the worry in her eyes increased. For someone who had the nickname mom, she was accurate when it came to being the one that supported everyone else.

"He... Are you sure that you can take a look? He's been slammed through a door and had to- Oh no, you're  _not_  going to get away without being seen to by someone with medical experience! Send the creepy guy with the braid, alright?"

' _That's Tyrian.'_

She would need to get the man, to make sure that Jaune was alright. She gave an affirmative sound, giving her sister a look.

"We'll check him out with you first, but if he needs serious help, we're bringing him right to the hospital."

There was determination in the young woman huntress' voice, as Jaune looked a little uncomfortable, the Scroll taken from him again and the look of the cereal girl looking fierce.

"But-"

' _Yeah, that's a stern look that mom might use.'_

"You nearly died once, and now again! I'm not letting there be a third time, Jaune Arc. We are a team and we won't have a member missing."

Saphron had to give it to the girl, she certainly had the ability to cow her brother with words, Jaune sighing deeply as he submitted to the will of the other girl.

"I'll make sure you're okay, Jaune. I promise you, you'll be fine."

Rouge said, trying to sound like she meant it, but Saphron felt that there was something below it, a need, something in her sisters' eyes visible that was panicked.

"Thanks, Rouge. You're the best."

Saphron saw the smile come to her older sister's face and she sighed softly.

"I'll get him down to the docks immediately. Stay here, Rouge."

Saphron got up and left her sister, who held her Scroll still, talking to Jaune softly, as she went in search of the man. Her fingers turned the knob, finding the man on his bed, sharpening the edges of a dangerous-looking weapon. There was a smell of incense, as the man fixed her with a slightly irritated look at being disturbed suddenly.

"Go to the airship docks and pick Jaune up.  _Now_ , Tyrian."

She didn't bother with the formalities, just giving a harsh order. The man looked at her for a moment, danger blossoming somewhere within her as he leered at her, before he got up, bowed once.

"As you wish, Mistress Saphron. The young master needs to be retrieved, does he not?"

She firmed herself, her eyes looking directly at the man.

"We're going to check him for damage, and if he's badly hurt, he'll be going to the hospital. Hurry along, Mister Callows... Mama and I may not be very forgiving if something happens to Jaune."

The man was cowed, she could see that in his eyes. A single sentence, as she wielded the power that her adoptive mother had given her. It felt good not to be helpless, it felt good not to be like the weak girl that had gotten raped and hurt by her partner.

She walked back into her bedroom, finding Rouge in her mask of being the mom of the family talking to the Pyrrha girl, not stopping for an instant to acknowledge her, the Scroll conversation continuing until Jaune said that Mister Callows had arrived.

' _A good servant...'_

Rouge shut the Scroll off and handed it to her, her eyes looking a little saddened.

"He's so nice. I raised him so well. Taught him to be a good, kind boy."

' _What?'_

Saphron had a dawning feeling of horror, as she looked at her older sister. That wasn't something an older sister should say, and Saphron tried to remember what she'd seen Rouge do. It'd been Rouge who was like their mother at times, when mom was absent and dad was off being a Huntsman. She'd taught them how to write, but she'd doted on Jaune.

' _Oh...'_

"Please tell me that you didn't..."

Rouge looked up at her with a smile. It was not a good smile, but she'd held out the hope for the betterment of her big sister.

"Oh,  _no._  I keep my  _word_ , Saph. I've taught him to be a  _good_  man. He's  _kind,_  he's  _gentle_  and he  _knows_ that he  _should_  love us. He'll  _never_  abandon us, Saph. He'll never let us fall, or hurt us. He's..."

The bright smile on her sister was the happiest that she'd seen in a while, something that'd been there as well when she'd been in love, though it was a warped and twisted love.

"He's the perfect man for the family, because daddy isn't there and mommy's not suitable. He'll  _support_  us, Saph. He loves us, and he's been raised  _right_."

' _What?'_

Rouge seemed to be so normal for saying it, as her arms wrapped around her and Rouge held her tightly.

"Just a good little boy, and a strong man for us. We'll be happy, yes. We need someone to  _protect_  us. Daddy doesn't come home often enough. When Jaune marries, he'll make sure that we'll have a nicer house too, probably. Huntsmen make quite a bit of money, you know?"

She looked at her sister and then smiled, trying her best to make sure that it lasted.

"Rouge, you..."

Her oldest sister tried to smile, but she shivered at the thought, something in her expression both sad and happy.

"He calls me  _Rouge_ , Saph. I'm Rouge, I'm not Carmella. I'm Rouge, I'm Rouge... He calls me Rouge and he's so  _polite_  and good. He's so warm and nice. He'll  _protect_ us. He'll make us happy when he's strong."

' _You are bad, sis.'_

She couldn't deny it though. He was a warm and loving young man, letting her feel the care of someone who really had tried to make her life better. Mama kept on saying that she was the proudest of him, and that was...

' _Adelheid should be with him. She's my best friend...'_

She looked at her older sister, who was mumbling something about needing to do her hair, taking a deep breath and getting up again. She should get Rouge to the living room, hang out with Adelheid for a bit... Perhaps her adoptive little sister could be a good influence on Rouge.

"Addie likes him."

Rouge raised an eyebrow, following her into the living room area, Adelheid with her feet up, looking at the two of them with a smile. She hadn't heard a single thing that'd been said between the two of them, and it was undoubtedly going to stay that way. Saphron hated keeping secrets, but this was still the family she had.

"Jaune is coming here. Look presentable, alright? No looking like you'd like to roll into bed with him."

Adelheid frowned but got up, giving an apologetic look at Rouge.

"She's a tease, isn't she? Yes, I should get ready. We've got that big thing tomorrow after all. Artemis said that she looks forward to seeing who'd come out the victor... I think we're friends again, it's so nice..."

A small dash of jealousy flashed inside Saphron, remembering the woman who'd helped getting Adelheid drunk. If Saphron hadn't been there, Adelheid might've suffered something unfortunate.

"Get yourself pretty for your big strong man."

Adelheid smacked her lightly, shaking her head, and Saphron smacked her ass in return. Rouge looked at the playfulness between the two of them, running a hand through her hair, her eyes firming up.

"You won't do  _anything_  to him, Rouge."

She warned her older sister, who nodded. Rouge adjusted herself to look prim and proper, like a psychologist should, and her eyes looked firmer.

"I'll promise you that. I've... You're the kindest out of all of us. You care so much for all of us, I wish I could be like you."

' _You already are more like me... I've been through the same thing...'_

She nodded. Adelheid rejoined them, wearing a fresh blue blouse, the one that she'd selected 'for the nice cleavage', looking as proper as she could, picking her Scroll up again.

' _I feel like the world is moving on and I'm left behind...'_

She was a sick woman, a very sick woman...

But she was still Saphron Arc.

* * *

Jaune's arms were held by Nora and Ren as he was guided into the house, Tyrian mumbling something about 'disrespect' and 'not the plan, no, not the plan. Train her harder, yes.'

He found his sisters and his publisher sitting in the living room, Nora and Ren letting go of his arms, his hands brushing over his chest, having changed into a fresh shirt whilst the other one was left in the laundry basket. His skin was completely fine.

"Strip, mister! Hi, I'm Nora and this is Rennie. We met at the airpo- oh no, you're  _not_  getting out of this. Strip him, Rennie."

The shirt was tugged loose, the feeling of cooler air against his skin suddenly as Nora and Ren stripped him, his sisters staring blankly at him. Rouge looked up at his teammates and raised an eyebrow.

' _Well, I told you that I'd heal...'_

"I don't see... He's just eh... Jaune?"

He supposed that an explanation might be too much, but he didn't really know, as Rouge got up. She was a little shorter, Saphron's eyes looking a little stricter, as his oldest sister laid a hand against his chest, feeling it and stroking over it slowly.

"No, I don't feel... Nope. Nothing."

Nora and Ren took a few steps ago, and it was Ren that spoke.

"His chest was caved in about an hour ago. He said that he'd heal it, but you don't  _heal_  that in such a way. Is there something about the Arc family that allows rapid recovery like that?"

' _It's really not anything... Don't worry too much.'_

He didn't like to have people worry for him. That wasn't good.

"No, I mean... Dad's eh... I don't know about Huntsmen much, but outside of having stamina for days, I...  _What_?  _Jaune_   _Arc_ ,  _why_  was your chest caved in?"

Rouge looked worriedly at him, as her fingers stroked over his chest. It was oddly endearing, as his sister looked like she was going to be a mother hen again. He liked hanging around her and Saphron, they at least treated him seriously.

"It's okay, I could heal it. It's just a bit more power to force the rib out of my lung."

It wasn't much different. Mama had been through worse in the shards of memory that he remembered. Decapitation. Impalement, burning alive. She'd survived everything. Her vengeance had been magnificent.

"We're getting you to a bloody hospital  _now_ , Jaune. That's no joking matter, seriously, how are you even still standing?!"

Adelheid and Saphron were joining in, to show that they cared, Ren and Nora taking positions at his side, as the two sisters and his publisher started to fuss about him. He held up his hand, and Saphron grabbed him by the ear and then dragged him over to the couch, Rouge standing at her side looking all motherly.

"You're going to the hospital and getting checked out, Jaune Arc. I do not want to hear anything but a 'yes, Saphron', if some accident happened, I want you to get checked out! I'm not going to let my only brother be killed because he was too stubborn not to get help!"

' _Woah, that's angry Saphron mode...'_

Rouge looked like his mom did, her lips pursed in the same way that mom did when someone did something she didn't like.

"You'll be going to a clinic, at the very  _least_. I'll make a few calls, I've got some contacts if you want it to be discreet. You're wanted  _alive_ , Jaune. If you died, what would we do, huh? Stay with  _mom_  and  _dad_?"

' _It's not that bad...'_

Ren and Nora didn't comment, as they stood within reach, as if to prevent him from leaving, Adelheid looking at him and poking his chest, her eyes looking a little annoyed and fierce.

"Do you know how much it would cost to file your death? I'd be out of a  _job_ , Jaune! I  _like_  working under- eh, I mean  _with_  you! I'm going to be  _rich,_  hanging around you and being the little publisher belo- eh,  _behind_  the desk. So you'd  _better_  not die on me, or I'm going to revive you and put you right back to work."

' _I don't really know... I guess she'd be sad.'_

He wanted to live a long life, but not everyone saw his viewpoint. If he could survive, then he would survive. He had the power inside him, and he wasn't going to stop. They were warm though, his sisters looking a little fiercer.

' _Damn, I guess there's no meeting then...'_

"Alright... I'll go and get checked out. It's nothing, I've survived..."

He was sure that mentioning that Tyrian tried to kill him would give his big sisters some sort of aneurysm or something, so he avoided mentioning it, Nora's soft 'Yeah, and we'd like to keep you surviving, Jauney' giving him a feeling of strength and hope.

"Get your shirt back on, Jaune. We wouldn't want to give the girls a free show, now would we?"

Saphron commented, and he fixed his shirt back to a proper state. It was all in the small things, and he caught Adelheid looking a little out of it, obviously worried for him. She was such a caring woman, even though their relationship was solely professional. He smiled at her, trying to make a little joke.

"Don't worry, if I ever gave a show, I'll give you a front-row seat, Adelheid. I mean, you're undoubtedly wanting to see me in action, right?"

It was creepy to see his publisher and oldest sister nod in unison, their eyes looking into his own with something in their depth that didn't quite mesh. They were a little creepy in their stare, as Saphron shook her head and nudged both of them.

"Well, yes! We've got that banquet to go to tomorrow, Jaune! I want you looking like I'd just be able to gobble you up like last night's dinner!"

Saphron gave Adelheid a warning look, his publisher's hands up with a warding gesture. Rouge had her Scroll out and was talking to someone, a stern look on her face that was really much like mom when she was upset.

"Yes, my  _younger_  brother, and I'd like it if you're  _discreet_ , of course. You  _owe_  me for not turning you in for that little thing with those prescription drugs, girl."

The snappy look on Rouge's face as she looked at him was pure business-mode for his oldest sister, her hands on his shoulders, steering him towards the door. She gripped him a little tighter, her head turning.

"Get thin and scarred to drive us, Saphron. If he's getting hurt, I want to know about it."

He caught Adelheid asking something of Saphron before he was hustled down the stairs by his oldest sister, who looked at him with a look that was like her when she was concerned again. He smiled at her and her eyes firmed up.

"Listen  _here_ , young man. I'm  _not_  going to be standing at your coffin and waiting to bury you whilst I'm still in my early years."

It'd probably not be that bad, and he smiled at his older sister. She didn't look so very happy, tapping his chest.

"I'm not losing you, Jaune. Nope. Not allowed, never, zilch, nah-ah. You've got three hot girlfriends here with you, if I've caught their looks properly and I'm not letting the little knight wander around with a problem with his health! Momma Arc doesn't want her little brother to get hurt."

' _Yeah, she's mad... At least she can't dunk me in the bathtub and scrub me with the sponge.'_

That'd been a little embarrassing, because she'd always insisted that he'd not look like a hooligan. She'd always paid a lot of attention to how he looked, and that was  _nice_ , in a certain way, but she'd also been a little too nosy with some of the things.

"They're not my girlfriends, and Ren is-"

Tyrian came stumbling down the stairs, catching his balance a moment later and giving a bow. Saphron descended, her face looking a little stormy in nature.

"You requested a driver, Young Master Jaune?"

His sister's eyebrows rose at the title, and he smiled a little sheepishly.

"He's one of Selene's personal bodyguards. She's kind of eh... yeah, I'm the heir to her fortune, or so she'd said. A big stickler for rules."

There was something in those words that made her frown, looking at the man and mumbling something under her breath about knowing that something was up. His sisters were a little strange at times, but he should still love them.

' _A good family is one that is loved.'_

He was at the clinic of Rouge's friend, being pushed towards one of the doors that led to an examination room, his oldest sister and Saphron looking at him like they weren't going to let up.

' _I feel fine.'_

He did, and he felt awkward as the friend looked at him and shrugged. The whole examination had been quickly done, Pyrrha holding his hand. With her warmth, he kept the darkness within the ocean away from the fire.

"He's... physically healthy? I mean, I don't really think there's much wrong... Just some slight malnourishment, but... You can get dressed again."

He felt a little embarrassed as his oldest sister looked at him with a look that meant a scolding in the future. They would undoubtedly go to eat something, if he caught that look properly, Saphron looking at him for the briefest time before turning away, a look in her eyes that didn't fade. Adelheid hadn't come with them, citing something about 'tempting fate' with an overload of blondes, which was a shame.

He would need to talk with her about tomorrow, he was kind of nervous, though there was no reason that he should be. He was Jaune Arc, he had one of the greatest women as his publisher and he would make sure that everyone knew his name.

He was a prince, after all, and his Mama would not wish to see him be a mere commoner.

* * *

"Sooo..."

Nora spoke up on the trip back. Rouge had a death grip on his arm, and Saphron was sitting right next to her with another grip on Rouge's other arm, Nora opposite of him. He wasn't sure why Saphron was so close to Rouge, but didn't bother with too much thinking. It'd all been according to the plan, and it'd all be done without a hitch.

"We're going to go and eh, meet with someone, right? Now that you're okay, we're going to be... like, doing that?"

He nodded, trying to get himself back on track. It would be a little annoying to have come to Vale for nothing, and he dialled the number that he'd been given, hearing the one answering it come to the phone.

"Hello? Ah, It's Jaune, I've heard that you are interested in making some extra Lien... I may have a job for you. Don't worry, can you be at Vale Central Square in about thirty minutes? We'll have to talk about contracts and terms and how we're going to- Oh, you're on your way already? Ah, good, good. Three thousand, and we'll call it a day well-spent, okay?"

He smirked to himself as he looked at his sisters, the conversation done. It seems he had a meeting in thirty minutes. It would be pricy, but that'd

"Was that the eh...  _caretaker_?"

' _Hardly.'_

Just killing Yang wouldn't have much use. It would be something a little worse than that...

"You could call it that. Taking care of one of the big issues to the plan is part of their job."

It certainly wouldn't be something that she'd be very happy about. Alas, it was going to be interesting to see how Yang's face would be when she found herself in that predicament.

" _Jaune_   _Arc_ , are you doing something illegal?"

Rouge, his older sister, looked at him with that flat stare of 'You are in trouble now, Jaune Arc', as she let go of him. He felt a lot colder all of a sudden, his gaze meeting his sisters' flat stare. He gave a pained smile.

Most of the plan could be kept secret, but he was working with criminals. They had a grudge against Yang, which was why he was using them. Busting the club up had made Yang not a very welcome sight at the underworld's meeting spot...

' _To use another man's knife to butcher a chicken, wasn't that how the saying went?'_

"He's taking revenge on the girl who hurt him."

Nora spoke up, and her eyes were calm yet stormy. She puffed her chest up, and he looked at her and sighed. Nora was passionate to an extreme degree. He could see Rouge frown, looking at him with a sharp look.

"Show me a picture."

He blinked, looking at her askance, wondering why she'd want to see that. Saphron leaned forward, putting her hand on her older sisters' shoulder.

"Rouge, you're not going to-"

Rouge turned sharply to her younger sister, Saphron flinching back, Rouge adjusting herself a little.

"She  _hurt_  Jaune. Beryl would be half-way to Beacon already, screaming for the girl to get her punishment, even if she had her aura unlocked. We've got  _one_  brother, Saphron. I'm  _not_  burying him before he's old enough to drive."

Saphron winced, submitting to her older sister. It was interesting to see Rouge always make the best case. He smiled at her and Rouge smiled back. Rouge had his back, whenever she could. She was a great older sister.

"Here, she's the blonde girl."

Nora showed a picture of Yang, half-way across the cafeteria, himself on a seat with Weiss, Rouge looking at Yang's angry expression, her lower lip bitten down on, as her eyes slid over the girl's face, judging and calculating things.

"Impulsive, a bit of a brat, and-"

That sounded a little like his older sister analyzing, and he heard the stream of words coming out.

' _She's a bit of a brat, and doesn't seem to have much restraint, but-'_

Twenty minutes later, he stood waiting for the contact, feeling a tap to the shoulder, slightly awkward, a cough behind him as someone joined him, standing next to him.

"You're Jaune, aren't you? That's three thousand, cash. I need to pay the bills, if I'm going to do the job for you, I need to have heating. Can't have a cold or anything. Health is very important to keep in mind when you're active like me."

It had been a quick trip to the bank to fetch the money, no suspicion at all, as Tyrian handled the transactions. Three stacks of hundred Lien cards, put in a paper bag. He turned around to see the pale features and determined brown eyes.

"Don't worry. It's all for a good cause. Sometimes, people need to learn that their actions have  _unfortunate_  consequences. Thank you for being available on such short notice."

A smile that was a little warmer than expected, as he looked in the deep brown eyes, a hand extended, a smile growing.

" _Anything_  for a good bit of Lien, Mister Jaune. When you've got to make sure that you're getting your money's worth, everything's on the table. Like I said, I'm a  _pro_. You can trust me to make sure that it's done smooth, easy and have the little piggy washed and cleaned after she's had her  _fun_."

He smiled, looking his new hire over a few times. It would do, for now. It'd do and would be well-served.

"If you'd like to, I might have a few more jobs for you. It never is a wrong thought to have a professional in your service, after all... Remember, do a good job and you'll be hearing from me again."

The brown eyes sparkled a little as their owner gave a soft laugh. A pat to his shoulder as the bag was taken from his hands and the person gave a little nod of their head.

"You pay and I'll knock em dead, boss guy."

' _Good. Not that it'll be necessary, but it's nice to have an option...'_

Talent, no matter how odd or peculiar, could be used, as he grabbed the hand and shook it lightly. A firmer grip than he'd expected, as his hand felt a small stab of pain at the strong grip.

"I'm sure that you'll perform  _admirably_. I'll send you the details tomorrow in the morning."

The broad grin on his face was enough, as the new hire nodded.

' _Another touch of darkness upon my body, yet not something that can be neglected... You will never forget that day, Yang...'_

It helped to make sure that the girl knew her  _place_.

He got back into the car, turning his head to see his new hire tucking the bag under the coat, walking off casually, the choice of attire not exactly something that he'd select, but he guessed that there was no accounting for taste.

' _There will be a reckoning, Yang. There are consequences to hurting nobility.'_

He would need to talk to Weiss. He needed to know the schedule of the girl... and that meant talking to his friend again, if she still was his friend.

' _I'm sure that she's willing to talk...'_

She was his friend, after all.

* * *

Salem was a woman of good taste and with even better skill at judging things as they were. Her eyes looked at the people present, looking at the press conference that was being held, her Scroll already glimmering with the information, watching how the woman stood next to her husband, whose eyes were calmly disassembling the audience. She leaned a little to the man and then whispered something in his ear.

"And now, my wife would like to say a few words. Willow, if you would?"

The woman wore black, the Schnee crest embroidered in the fabric glistening, her eyes looking clearly at the crowd of people, knowing that this was likely going to be broadcast to the major public news channels.

' _Oh my... She is going to say something. Do watch, little people...'_

"Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen of the press."

A formal, sweeping tone, Salem's eyes looking at the stately manner that the woman held herself, her eyes glimmering with something that might be tears. Logical, for all who had lost a child. If she had been only days from the loss of her child, she would rage and be terrible to behold, but Willow's composure was flawless.

"Many questions have been asked for by the members of the public, and your condolences are accepted with the warmest heart that I can give them, to let the people know that the Schnee Dust Company thanks them for their support during this trying time is one of the things I wish to say today, in the here and now. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

' _Play to their emotions. You are hurt, pained. Let them feel that pain.'_

Salem raised her glass of berry juice to her lips, taking a small sip, the red liquid rippling over her lips. It was an interesting sight to see, Willow Schnee's motions with her hands. She was expressive, as she told about her son's life and interests.

"... laugh, when we went strolling through the park in...  _better_  times."

Willow's eyes were calm and collected, and Salem could see the woman's husband getting uneasy and nervous. Willow was taking too long, and it would make an impact if it was just... added a little.

She made a signal with her hand, tapping against her Scroll to indicate that it'd be best to add the final part, as the rage blossomed in the woman's heart. A picture of the son which she had lost, taken by someone with a camera, to inspire the woman to unleash that rage within her heart.

"Times that have since passed, ladies and gentlemen. The Schnee Dust Company, the company that my father founded, is now not what it had  _once_  been."

A fist slammed down on the small stand that'd had the microphone put in front of it, as the wrath of the woman showed on her face in her eyes, her face as cool and placid as the frozen tundra's lakes, ever frozen. A woman whose fury burned cold.

"The White Fang claims that in Schnee Dust Company-operated mines and mining towns, labour is harsh and the workers are grossly underpaid. They have harassed our mines with protests, they have raided our Dust transports and I have lost personal friends and family members to their attacks... and now, my  _only_  son."

The woman's husband saw the signs, and Salem smiled. It was going according to plan, as the woman looked at the crowd, her features frozen over as she looked at them with eyes that held the pain of loss, such a familiar loss that Salem herself had felt as well.

"From tomorrow onwards,  _no_  affiliate of the Schnee Dust Company will ever hire any member of the Faunus race. As the daughter of the founder of the company, I am henceforth instating a ban for all Faunus to work under the employ of the Schnee Dust Company and all of the brands associated with it."

The hush that fell, as the woman's husband started to pale, Salem's own smugness starting to swell. This was beginning to be a wonderful hint of chaos... of fear, of terror and pain.

"That's... That's seventy percent of all the companies in the world. You're the main sponsor for hundreds of companies!"

Someone shouted, and Willow Schnee's look was triumphant, looking down at the reporters from her elevated position, looking down at all of them with the poise that someone belonging to a noble household could have.

"I had  _one_  son, and he was taken from me. Faunus of Remnant, the White Fang caused this with their  _cruel_  and  _unjust_  actions. If you seek to blame anyone for the loss of  _your_  job, then blame those  _monsters_  who assault those who work for my company, who decry me and my family as 'the filthy Schnee  _sluts'_ , and wish us  _dead_. As the famous celebrity businessman, Ronald Orange said..."

The woman's eyes looked directly at the camera. There was anger in those eyes, a fierceness that had been roused from the alcoholic slumber that it'd been left in.

"You are  _ **fired**_."

Salem's slow clap was lost as people realized what Willow Schnee had just done. Jacques Schnee had grown pale as his wife stood there, a woman who was worthy of the seat at her table, Salem's smile formal and polite, as her eyes glistened with that dearth of amusement.

' _Yes, you will do most suitably to teach my little Saphron manners...'_

A princess required a good educator, and Willow Schnee was refined and elegant when it came down to it. It would be...  _fitting_.

Why would  _her_  family settle for the mere  _mundane_ , when a prize such as Willow Schnee could be afforded? It was all a small alteration to the plan, but she was nothing if not inventive...

' _Miss Blau will be with her charge at the banquet... I hope to see her on her best behaviour...'_

It would be utterly  _shameful_  if something were to happen. She would  _not_  let anything happen to her princeling's status.

* * *

**As someone noticed: Alexandrite's reports about 'illegal faunus grinding up for height extract' and Absinte Moor's residence in Argus do kind of line up. I wonder why...**

*ALEXANDRITE STONES, REPORTING LIVE FROM THE VALE STUDIO*

"YARR! A REAL PATRIOT FOR VALE FIGHTS! "

Alexandrite Stones, wearing a tight tank top with KNOWLEDGE WARS on the front appears on the screen, her eyes blazing with that fervour of Valean power.

"Gruesome news, ladies and gentlemen! Our very doctors are no longer safe! A young medical practitioner was found dead in her apartment, apparently by some 'drug overdose', and the case was shoved aside like it was nothing! It's the Council, them darn stinky evil old corpses that lord over us when we want to do our real business, citing 'untested materials' and 'shady supplements' for their thing to block our FAUNUS FORCE FIFTEEN supplements, guaranteed to bring out the sexual demon in you!"

Another deep breath, as those breasts push against the top, the squat woman pointing a finger at the camera.

"DARN DEMONS IN ATLAS COMING OVER HERE WITH THEIR DARN TECHNOLOGY, I TELL YA! They'll have secret brain plants for the council to take, and then they go and bathe in their Faunus blood, all for that thievish council-wannabe Hill! When Robyn Hill comes here, we are going to see her in the studio, ladies and gentlemen!"

The woman's finger does a little circle, as the woman puffs that chest up a little, the broadcast interrupted for a moment, someone shouting – 'Your top ripped!' – and then restarting, with a jacket worn.

"Robyn Hill, I challenge you to a chat! Here, right in this very studio, with your whole happy pack of Sapphic seductresses, trying to put the moves on a REAL Valean woman! You deserve in prison, you evil sneaky thief! Atlas will never elect you as a councillor, or my name is not Alexandrite Stones! I dare you!"

The woman gets up and the jacket pops open with a wild motion, a ragged and torn top visible, clearly torn in two by the hot-blooded motions of the totally legitimate radio host/tv presenter/vitamin supplement saleswoman.

"Come here and let me look in those beady little Mantlean eyes and see the  _evil_  that you and your whole host of Sapphic seductresses have in your eyes, before you sip on Faunus blood and have some slave lick your foot soles! HILL, YOU DESERVE TO BE IN PRISON, YEAHHHH!"

A shirt with 'Hill 4 Prison' appears on the screen before the commercial for Faunus Force Fifteen starts up.

"And we'll be at the Huntsman Introductory Banquet tomorrow night, getting the news to you raw! Mister Arc'll be in attendance, and he'll be smashing it out of the park, undoubtedly! A real Valean patriot, ladies and gentlemen! We at Knowledge Wars wish him luck with his career!"

*KNOWLEDGE WARS: Bringing you the hottest scoop, live and uncut! 50% off on our special Faunus Force Fifteen, this weekend only!*

**Leave a comment if you'd like!**


	27. Ebrios Aurum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huntsman Banquet! Alexandrite Stones' live reporting!

**It's the big party! Adelheid and Jaune going out to wow the crowd! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an auspicious day! Today, she was going to wake up bright and early, do her morning exercises to keep in shape and make sure that her client was prepped and ready for the big do. She knew that she'd be hitting it out of the park, right after... she got out of her warm and comfy bed.

Adelheid Blau's eyes opened to the sleeping face of her best friend Saphron, who most certainly had  _not_  been on this side of the bed when she'd went to bed, and belatedly, Adelheid noticed that she'd managed to crawl over to Saphron's side of the bed and was now somewhat half-groping her best friend.

' _Nope, this has to stop. I need to get laid, get drunk and... not be creeping on Saph. She's a great friend, but I prefer dick.'_

She had a bit of a teensy-weensy issue with her needs. They weren't being met, and the thought of getting with Saphron was starting to grow even more intense now. It wasn't going to be the easiest thing to explain to the boss lady about why she'd been... well, she supposed it was 'bring ill repute to the client' and not 'don't sleep with his sister'. They were friends and shared the same bed frequently, with no sex or touching. No touching in the  _sexy_  sense, at least.

' _I need a dick...'_

A stray thought about her client. Her nipples hardened a little more and she shivered, remembering just how warm the guy was, how his sister was like a big sister to her. That way laid bad thoughts, thoughts that did not go the way of...

' _But he was damn cute, looking like that with his shirt off. I could just run my hands over that chest and make him look down at me and then...'_

Her thighs rubbed together, her fingers brushing over her stomach at that spot that ached and trembled. A shuddering hiss, as she felt the need grow, closing her eyes a little and then letting a finger go in, her body aching with the touch, her eyes half-opening.

' _Hmm... Just a bit... That guy in a chair, and me letting his belt slip loose, right around my neck like a good girl... Hmm...'_

She could see that young teenager already bringing that big meaty sword to bear against the evil villainess Adel Blau... Hmm...

' _Hmmm, or play a bit naughtily... Little brother might need a hand with getting himself worked up... Would be a pity if he was just-'_

She remembered how it'd felt. She'd remember that outline, as her hips moved and her buttocks stroked along that outline in his groin, her breathing heavier as she got to that peak. It wasn't great to think about, but it'd been  _so damn long since she'd had sex._

"Hmmm, yeah... That's it, big boy..."

She'd have a whole toolkit for him... She'd be like a plumber, flushing those pipes with her special cleaning tool. Her fingers pushed into her, the burning in her groin continuing, her breathing picking up, heavier breaths taken as she got closer.

She could already hear him, whispering and groaning in her ear, telling her that she was going to be daddy's good little bitch, that he was going t-

"Adelheid?"

Her eyes opened, looking into Saphron's ill-amused eyes. Her voice was heavy, like a leaden weight bore down onto the older woman's back, Saphron's gaze tired, as her voice spoke up.

"Need a  _hand_  with that?"

A little bit of annoyance had crept into Saphron's voice, Adelheid's enthusiasm immediately being dunked into icy cold sensation, a shivering groan coming from her lips as the other woman pulled her hands away.

"You've got a  _problem_ , Adel."

She had a bit of a problem. That didn't mean that she wasn't going to work hard for the boss lady to earn her keep. The money was good, and she had to maintain her ability to function. Saphron didn't look very happily and content at the moment, Adelheid flushing a little.

"Mama knocked off the contract's terms to a single year, Adel."

That was a relief. She could... Just eleven months more or thereabouts. Saphron's eyes looked into her own, worriedly, their tiredness still within those blue pools.

"And... And I think that she'd be more accepting of you if you saw someone for those urges. It's not healthy, Adelheid. I'm- We're a messed up family."

She nodded. She was just a part of that family now through circumstance. She felt Saphron hug her, the older dirty blonde Arc woman wrapping her in a hug. The touch was gentler than she'd expected, and Adelheid wondered what it'd be like to have her as an older sister.

"I found out that- that my dad raped my older sister."

Adelheid inhaled sharply and then exhaled slowly. That was... that was shit news.

' _Shit...'_

Saphron didn't move, her breathing loud in Adelheid's ears.

"He mistook her for mom and  _fucked_  her, and she's... Jaune looks  _just_  like dad, and she's just... She wanted to make him  _better_  than dad was, and-"

' _That's horrible.'_

Adelheid couldn't imagine much of that, as she mentally went over Jaune's good features. A bit of extra scruff totally wouldn't be wrong to see on him, she knew, because it'd just be what he needed. A bit of that oomph to make her underwear need replacement.

"And...Addie, I'm not  _sure_  anymore. One day, I will..."

She hugged her friend, Saphron's soft voice continuing with her sentence. Adelheid felt really bad for Saphron for having gone through all that, for having lived through that torment.

"One day, I'll have to talk to mom about what dad did. What he's done to  _us_. I'm  _scared_ , Adel. I'm  _scared_ , so scared that she'll not believe me. That... that dad'll come and take me to the bedroom to make me a good girl, to-"

' _Oh damn...'_

Saphron shuddered, and Adelheid could feel tears on her shoulder, smelling the faint perfume that Saphron wore still on her skin. Saphron's grip was tightening, as Adelheid felt the pain of the woman. It was visible, and she'd be a  _good_  friend. She had few friends, but she'd make sure that Saphron wasn't mistreated.

"Hey big sis, Addie's here to keep your little brother safe, and I'm sure that he'll keep you safe too. He's a big guy, ready to make sure that we're both safe. Your dad isn't going to do that to you with him around, okay?"

She'd take good care of her Huntsman client, yep. Saphron softly whined in her ear, holding on to her friend like her life depended on it. Adelheid knew that her sister was fragile. Saphron whispered something about not wanting to have to end up like it'd been in her dreams.

' _You're too kind, Saphron.'_

"Bad dream, Saph?"

A small nod, Saphron's chin tapping against Adelheid's collarbone. Saphron didn't respond audibly, just holding on to her.

"Don't worry about it, Saph. I'll make sure that he doesn't... he doesn't end up going bad."

Saphron's soft voice, as she quietly spoke to her, reached her ears.

"Keep to the terms, Adelheid. If Selene finds out... I can't help you if you're not... if you're not getting the help you need. I care for you, Adel. You're my friend, you're the best and  _only_  friend that I have."

' _I'll make sure that you don't have to worry, Saph.'_

She'd be a good girl for her big sis, and that meant being responsible. There was alcohol-free beer or something, undoubtedly. Artemis was going to be there too, and it might be fun to see whose Huntsmen would be reaching higher on the official listings with their acknowledgement speech. The speeches were graded on originality and on their ability to showcase the themes of a Huntsman.

' _We've got this gig in the bag. If they can ignore my client with his speech, I will become a chaste and wholesome woman.'_

She dragged her best friend out of bed, getting under the shower with her, Sapron's face still showing the tiredness of her day. It was kindness that was Saphron's biggest flaw, Adelheid knew. She wasn't going to make it ruin Saphron too, her friend starting to wash herself, her eyes still showing that pain.

' _Raped by your own dad... Damn. Seriously, Saph, if I ever get with your brother in a relationship, I'm skipping father's day.'_

Rouge Arc had looked so stern and motherly, but- But she'd been raped by her father, mistaken for her mother. Adelheid actually  _liked_  the oldest Arc sister for that directness that she'd had, and now...

' _It's such a mess, Saph...'_

She'd woken up feeling good, but now there was a day ahead of her that'd need to be spent on things getting prepared for the big do. She would need to get her makeup replenished, have her nails done and her feet prepared for the heels...

' _I wonder...'_

"Hey Saph? Do you think I should go for red lipstick or blue?"

She looked at herself in the half-fogged up mirror, mentally running through the catalogue of lipstick colours that she should have for her features, accessorizing and letting her thoughts stray to what she'd wear with it.

A nice black evening dress, something casual that'd go well with Jaune's general white clothing, which made him look a little like a prince, if she had to be all romantic and stuff.

"Red. Jaune  _likes_  red."

Saphron's teasing voice came, as her friend's fingers started to rub the sponge over her back.

"Sure, let's go with red. Classical, with no downsides. Blau means blue, so I thought I'd go thematic but…"

Saphron's hands stopped with their scrubbing, Adelheid giving a confused look back at her, Saphron's eyes dark, her hair plastered against her face with the spray of the water. Adelheid could appreciate a bit of advice from time to time, but this looked like she was going to say something, a deep sigh from her friend.

"Keep it a secret, okay? About my sister. If Jaune knew… if he- If he knew, he'd- I don't know  _what_  he'd do. Rouge practically raised us, and mom-"

' _Yeah, she's not winning mom of the year awards.'_

Adelheid made an affirmative sound, knowing that she'd make sure that Jaune would be the best show pony in the banquet tonight. Saphron's lips twitched into a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Saph. My lips are sealed."

Adelheid Blau was not someone who would betray her friends. She might have a little issue with controlling her urges when it came to drinking, but it wasn't like she'd give up on her bestie Saphron.

"Good, I'm… I'm going to watch you guys tonight."

Adelheid smiled, the news covering it as well as the 'alternative' news. Alexandrite Stones had let her know through an email that Knowledge Wars would be covering the event as a 'public outreach' of sorts, to make sure that people got the unvarnished news.

' _Showing up in a Knowledge Wars t-shirt would make everyone think we're nuts…'_

She had hers in the closet. The thing was comfortable to wear, though she wasn't a real believer in the message it showed. Jaune's teammate Nora had the whole exercise outfit, which she'd gotten a quick picture of and it didn't look half-bad.

"Watch him blow you away, Saph. He's going to kill it, because he's got that gift of speaking to people."

Saphron smiled, the beauty of the woman enhanced by that smile as she grabbed the sponge and started to scrub a little more, a soft 'Ah!' coming from Adelheid's lips as Saphron scrubbed her roughly.

"He's not going to kill it, you silly little sister. He's going to make an impression and then gallantly dash off into the distance with you on his white horse."

Adelheid laughed, aware of that side of her client. Jaune was someone who wanted to protect, who had the urge to make sure that people were safe. A little like a good knight, or perhaps a prince should.

' _Damn, now I'm…'_

Yeah, there was something to that thought of him as a prince. A big horse for princess Adelheid and Sir Arc to ride on, and a little nook out of the way, where she'd be able to get some appreciation from him.

"You're smirking, Adelheid. You're thinking about Jaune, aren't you?"

She'd deny that. Giving her most affronted look at her friend, who shook her head, tapping her forehead lightly, Adelheid feeling the poke and not resisting it.

" _Problem_ , Adelheid. You  _have_  it. I'll see whether I can get you something to help with it."

Her pussy burned, and not in a good way. Adelheid sighed as she leaned back against the wall, taking the sponge and rubbing it over her body.

"Nah, it's just the lack of action, I'm… I'm a bit of a dweeb sometimes, but sex is, y'know, great?"

Saphron's ill-amused face showed her opinion on the matter, and Adelheid groaned.

"Not like that, I mean, it's a good thing, gets me going, and I'm not denying that he's  _cute_."

Saphron's lips pressed together, Adelheid flustering a little by the stern gaze. It was just like when she'd been recruited for the job by Miss Umbra, the woman having a stern look in her eyes and a gaze that could melt a Grimm if it had been focused.

"I'll be good, okay? Adelheid Blau, good girl!"

Saphron's smile broke out on her face and Adelheid felt her heart lightening, her friend hugging her.

"I know you will. You're my adoptive little sister, Addie. You can control yourself. Jaune is lucky to have a publisher like you, hot, sexy and able to say 'I am not afraid of who I am'. I wish I was as bold as you, sometimes. They make… My sisters don't think too much of it when they joke, but you're relatively tame."

' _Yeah, I'd imagine that you'd be joked about a lot. Your sisters seem lovely, but they've all got their problems. Makes me feel like the odd duck out with only a bit of sex craving. I hope they've got beer. I could go for a cold one.'_

She smiled, knowing that there'd be a great day ahead of her.

"I'm going to make him into the greatest hero of humanity, Saph. He'll be on merchandise for  _years_."

* * *

Jaune looked at the frowning face of Nora as he woke up, aware that she'd been next to him ever since he'd returned to Beacon, Ren looking stern-faced as well. Those two hadn't slept, and he was sure that they must be tired. Pyrrha was sleeping in her own bed, but she'd had her weapons next to her, ready to be used in the case of sudden Yang.

"We  _care,_  Jaune."

Ren started, looking grave, his serious features twisted in that look of understanding.

"Killing yourself by Yang isn't going to happen, you  _meanie_. We're going to be sharing you among us, so our leader has to be the  _best_. No big-breasted cow will take him down, because he's important to all of us."

' _Wait, what?'_

Ren looked firm in his expression, as he got up, starting to strip. He remembered the conversation that'd taken place the night before, as he'd been practically forced into bed by Nora, who hadn't brooked any objections. He felt fine, so he must be fine!

" _No, we want to know! No secrets!"_

_Nora's eyes blazed with that anger and he felt a dash of annoyance go through him. They were his team, but this disobedience wasn't what should be happening._

" _We care for you, Jaune. We're not pawns, we're your friends. What Xiao Long did was reprehensible!"_

_Pyrrha's anger showed on her face, and he gritted his teeth, aware that with Nora's weight on top of him he'd not be able to move. Ren's eyes looked at him for a moment and then regarded Pyrrha._

" _I used to work for the Yakuza. If we're sharing secrets, then let it be thus. No more secrets."_

_Pyrrha's face seemed to have problems with composing itself, but her eyes nevertheless were dedicated. She nodded once, understanding that Ren had his reasons for doing something like that._

" _Rennie has been the one keeping me safe. I wasn't as strong as I was when I was younger, and- and without Rennie, I'd be in a bad place."_

_Nora's eyes darkened and he felt the surge of dark emotions that accompanied it, Pyrrha's face turning more placid, as always._

" _Well… I've… I've not really done anything bad. It was always training and training, so… I'm boring."_

_A small smile played on his lips. She was dependable and she'd be able to protect him. Nora's eyes looked fierce as she looked down at him._

" _If you've ever stolen a muffin, I'll be an Ursa."_

_Nora said, Pyrrha giving a soft laugh at the image. There was something of camaraderie in the voice of the girl, something of a shared bond._

" _And you, mister, are going to be safe! We don't want to lose you. Rennie doesn't want to lose more people, and neither do I!"_

_He couldn't get up, as Pyrrha's hands grabbed his head. The warmth from the two was flowing into him, and the feeling of the ocean slowly receding as the flame burned brighter than before, the warmth pushing through his limbs and banishing the chill. The magic within him was still there._

" _I'm not-"_

_A knocking on the door and he turned his head, Pyrrha going to the door and opening it. He could see past Nora a little, but he didn't know who it was._

" _Can I talk with Jaune alone for a moment?"_

_Nora shifted a little, her hands pinning his own above his head, a growl from her lips, clearly not letting him get up. She'd been protective, she'd been caring and warm._

" _No. We're having a team meeting. Talk to him in the morning, Schnee."_

_He could hear Weiss protest, as Pyrrha's red hair moved, Pyrrha blocking the door for her._

" _But-"_

_Pyrrha hit the doorpost, or at least, he thought she did. Weiss made a scared sound, seemingly shrinking back._

" _No. You're going to come back in the morning, and if he wants to see you, he will. We're having a team meeting, and you are not invited. Good night, Schnee."_

_The door slammed shut and Pyrrha turned to them again, her eyes looking at him, the green colour cold and distant, as if she were some sort of goddess of victory, the bloody red of her hair like his own blood, the warmth from Nora continuing to feed into him._

" _What will you do if Yang does that again, huh? What will you do when she hits you and you can't fix the damage in time? We'd be alone, Jaune. We'd be missing our leader, the guy we like. We talk, when you're not with us. We've made a decision. We're not going to let you kill yourself by letting Weiss Schnee be the one to end you through some stupid blonde bimbo's actions."_

_He wondered where Pyrrha would've picked up that word. She'd always seemed like the proper type, who'd never cuss, but it was a fierce look in her eyes that gazed down at him._

" _I'll… I'll try? I'm not going to let my friends suffer, if I c-"_

_A hand covered his mouth, Ren looking at him._

" _We're Huntsmen in training, Jaune. You don't have to do everything by yourself. You've got three more teammates, and we're willing to help. If you want Yang in a coma by the morning, give the word and we'll take care of it."_

_There was something fierce in those pink eyes, something that seemed to draw out the depths of anger within Ren. It was a look that he didn't mind. Ren was a good friend._

" _Yeah, titsy mcblonde is going to suffer if she tries anything. Pyrrha thrashed her good, but I'm just raring to get my hands on her too!"_

_Nora's eyes looked serious and Ren's hand was pulled from his mouth. Jaune felt a little helpless, as he tried to keep himself in check. He wasn't going to be showing them weakness by being emotional, he was better than most, he was…_

_He was their leader and they were his team. They shouldn't be darkening their souls with whatever he had planned. A soft smile on his lips as his head laid down._

" _I'm glad to know you guys. I'm- I've got a plan. Give Yang one more day of peace. Today, tomorrow… and then, you'll see something that'll be unpleasant."_

_Ren and Nora didn't look convinced, as Pyrrha's lips pressed together thinly, her fingers grabbing his hair, and he looked at them, before he exhaled. He'd only explained part-way, not wanting to darken them with the knowledge that he held. Working with criminals was tiresome, but it should all be above the board._

" _Monday'll be the day we execute her, Jaune. It's gone on for too long. She's going to lose an arm or something."_

_A smile touched his lips, as he laughed. It wasn't quite an arm that Yang would be losing, he supposed. Whatever innocence Yang Xiao Long had held on to would be gone…_

_He hated the criminals of the world. They added little value to it, but it would not be a bad sight…_

_Mister Xiong had wanted to get vengeance for the club, and he'd made an offer…_

_It would be a sight to see the blonde girl in such distress. Oh, the face that she'd make when she realized in what a predicament she was…_

_Actions had consequences._

" _Well… I can say that the caretaker will be a worthwhile asset. I'm sure that she'll just love it."_

_Nora's eyebrows were raised skeptically, but he'd had the list and he'd made his choice. They were perfect for the job, experienced in making sure that there would be no complications. Professionals got paid better, after all… and this one would make sure that the point would stick with Yang Xiao Long forever._

" _We'll trust you… But we want to see results. We believe in you, but sometimes you can be so stubborn that it makes me want to grab Rennie and see how well things turn out."_

_He wasn't sure why Ren looked a little spooked at that._

"Jaune?"

Ren's tattoo stood out against the skin, as Nora's partner bent over, grabbing the towel and going for the shower. He stared. Pale skin. A mole, some pubic hair.

' _What the fuck?'_

"There's… There's-"

' _What the fuck?!'_

Nora looked at him and Ren turned around. There was no penis.  _Why_  was there no penis?

"What? Oh darn it Rennie, did you never tell him?"

' _REN WAS A GIRL?!'_

Ren shrugged. Modest breasts moved, as she looked unabashedly at him without shame.

"My name is Lian Ren. I prefer to use Ren, because my younger brother used to- Well… He died in Kuroyuri. It's safer for a boy and a girl to be together. But you can call me Lie, if you'd like. I'm- I'm not  _comfortable_  wearing girl's clothes."

Ren went into the bathroom and Jaune just stared. He blinked a few times, still amazed. He ran through the memories that he had. He'd only seen Ren in the nude once, and he'd not looked down, because-

' _Oh gods, I've been living with girls all the time…'_

"You're hitting me in the butt, Jaune. That's Rennie's favourite spot."

Nora gave a teasing smile, poking his cheek with a finger.

"You thought she was a  _boy_!  _Yes_ , the masquerade still works! Of course, not really for our admission, but we're  _smart_  like that. Rennie knows what's best.'

' _She never said a he or a she… That's… that's clever.'_

"Did Pyrrha know?"

Nora nodded, empathically. That explained some things, but that he'd never noticed… He'd thought that they showered together out of a closeness, out of some sort of-

"The showering together, was that-"

She looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile, her blue eyes softening somewhat as she glanced at the shower, shifting a little on top of him.

"Yeah, that's something we do. It's safe. Rennie always keeps her weapons close, and I put Magnhild half-way into the shower so it's within reach. Lightning Dust isn't good, but Rennie is fast."

This needed some time to be processed. He'd thought it odd that Adelheid said that they were pretty girls, but he'd dismissed it because Ren just looked so effeminate. Ren had-

' _I talked about Weiss with Ren! Oh god, I asked for tips and she didn't even flinch…'_

He felt bad now. He'd been talking with Ren as if he, no,  _she_  was a guy. He'd told about all the things that Weiss liked, figuring that Ren was dating Nora and-

' _Oh god, Nora was flirting with me the whole time!'_

This was one of those moments where he felt surprise hit him. He'd… Damn, this was confusing. Nora was definitely someone who hadn't restrained herself much, and she was-

"Woah, if that's what Weiss was getting every time, no wonder she was so into you."

He frowned at her, as he felt her butt wiggle a little, Pyrrha turning a little redder in the face, a soft sigh coming from his lips, his eyes meeting Nora's teasing ones, as she smirked cattily at him, as if she was the cat who had gotten her cream.

"Nora,  _no_. I'm…"

Weiss was a conundrum. He was sure that she'd be the one who could understand that they weren't… that it wasn't- He had his status to consider, and Mama would not wish for him to be with a mere merchant's daughter. It was not done according to protocol. The darkness slowly crept closer to the flame, the ocean swelling once more to wrap around the burning flame.

Nora looked down at him with worry, getting off him.

"Are you… okay? You've gone all pale and spooky again."

She was just concerned, and he pushed himself to feel the burning sensation flare up, his breathing evening out again. It was like the flame was slowly sputtering out, the darkness working to bring pain throughout his whole body.

"It's okay, I'm just…"

It would be so easy to rile Nora up into a frenzy, insinuating something about how he'd been treated. He could see the care in her eyes, the whisper in his mind of it being a brief murmur about how he was reminded of his… his  _friend_  Weiss. She'd need but a little push to come charging through the door and bring pain to Yang, who'd undoubtedly be still sleepy and ill-prepared to fight off a wrathful Nora.

' _No, I'm not-'_

It would be easy, it would gratify his need for pain and torment, but it would get Nora into trouble that she didn't need. He wasn't going to give up to his urges, and it was-

He was aware that he'd gotten up, mumbling something to himself, the words the ancient dialect, his eyes looking out of the window, feeling how it was like a dream, like how his world warped and twisted.

' _Not even the slightest…'_

The power within him wanted to rush out, he wanted to-

' _I should… I should practice.'_

He'd forgotten to practice, and he should really practice, the humming tune that would… what would it do again? It was hard to think, hard to believe. The fire, the air and the earth and water and the darkness…

' _More power than is needed…'_

He felt the power burn as he coalesced a ball of the elements, flickering the flames a little, as his eyes gazed at it, letting the elements separate, droplets of flame merging with the water. An exercise it'd been, something that brought out the power within the elements, his Mama having said that it would be-

"Woah… That's cool."

A soft cough, as he felt the power creep in on the flame, the flames growing dimmer with every second, inhaling and then exhaling, leaving only a shivering breath to come from him, as the flames beckoned.

He cut off the flow and he zoned back to reality, watching Pyrrha, whose face had come really close. Warmth flooded into the flame, burning brightly inside him, as he began to feel warmth again, the power burning less inside him, his mind clearing up a little.

He could feel the concern and worry, mingling with amazement and interest. Nora was touching his other side and it was growing warmer and warmer inside him, the heat rushing back in, his whole body flaring up.

An insistent knocking on the door, and Pyrrha looked at Nora and motioned with her head to go for the door.

"Jaune!"

Weiss' voice spoke up, her face looking pale and tired, as if she hadn't slept much. She pushed past Nora, who stepped aside, frowning, her finger poking against his chest.

"You weren't here! I went back and you and your team wasn't here!"

Nora shut the door, Pyrrha's head turning to regard Weiss, giving her a cool look.

"We had to take him to a doctor because your blonde teammate decided to cave his chest in."

The unlady-like word from Weiss' mouth was utterly shameless, as her eyes narrowed at Pyrrha, pointing at her.

"Jaune, is she  _lying_? Did you get nearly  _killed_  by Yang?"

He held up his hands, Pyrrha giving him a warning look.

"It wasn't so bad, I  _lived_. She's-"

Weiss looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, her lip trembling a little. The crying took him by surprise as she hugged him, burying her face in his chest and the litany of apologies came, awkwardly patting her.

She was a great friend, but to consider courtship… well, it would definitely need to be talked about with Mama before it could be  _considered_. He didn't really know what had happened with those of similar status, but Mama would know.

"No, this is  _not_  okay. I'm going to stab her, that lazy cow-breasted udder monster. She nearly  _killed_  you! What would  _I_  do when you were dead, hmmm? I love you!"

' _We're too different in standing for love, but I'd love to love you if it was possible.'_

He gave her an apologetic look, as he sighed. He was not going to disappoint his friend, and his team...

Ren opened the bathroom door and Weiss turned her head to the sound, noticing the towel loosely spread over breasts that were modest, and the lack of penis..

"You're a GIRL?!"

Ren didn't even flinch, as she shrugged a little at the question. It wasn't something that Ren wished to advertise, so he'd let the guy- No, wait, girl. Definitely a girl. Ren looked at Weiss and gave a small nod. Weiss looked terribly uncomfortable for a moment.

"I was born one, in case you were curious. I could've had the surgery done, but I don't... No."

Weiss stared a little longer, before her mind seemed to reset itself. She turned her gaze up at him, her eyes giving him that look of 'You're mine now, Jaune', that he'd seen before. A possessive look that Mama had also had a few times.

"Still! You hurt me, Jaune."

He gave an apologetic smile, as Weiss her small fist smacked against his chest. His Aura broke and Weiss looked at him with wide eyes, her hand off him.

"It's getting worse... Are you sure that you can last a little longer? Do you need a medical specialist to look at you?"

He was pretty sure that he would be able to last throughout classes today, Weiss her concern totally unnecessary. He could still make it through the day, and he had the banquet tonight.

"No, I'm apparently healthy, I just have a weak Aura. My sister Rouge was upset with me for hiding it... She's a real sweetheart, but... I'm  _sorry_ , I shouldn't have said. With my status..."

She looked at him, as he tried to smile. It didn't quite manage properly, as she pressed a finger against his chest.

"Yes, what about that? Am I not good enough? Are you denying Weiss Schnee the opportunity for love?"

She puffed herself up adorably, as her scar stood out on her face, her eyes flashing with that heated passion. He supposed... he supposed he could call her a love, yes.

"My... well, my Mama is nobility, and she's got rather high standards... She wants nothing but a princess for me, and-"

Weiss looked a little wry, before a smile came to her face. It was one of those endearing smiles that made him feel a little thrill in his heart, one of them that made him like her even more. She was a great friend, but a lover...

"Well, she'll have to  _adjust_  those standards. I'm going to  _remain_  your friend, and if you- If you want to add more  _friends_  to that circle, I'll- I'll- You  _better_  remain alive! Weiss Schnee does  _not_  want to have to stand next to your coffin looking like she's lost a friend! The sex is great, and- and- And I like you!"

He smiled at her, ignoring the rush of heat into his system. She smiled back, really prettily. Her eyes were so warm and inviting, the urge to take her here and now rising. It was nice to make a friend feel good, he knew that from experience.

"That's the spirit, Weissy!"

Nora slipped behind Weiss, groping her chest. Weiss squeaked and flushed bright red, as Nora's wink came with every fondle of the breasts.

"We'll be team orgy in no time! Join the fun! We're all Jaune's friends!"

He supposed that it would be alright to... experiment with a few  _friends_. As long as he didn't inform Mama of the exact details... it would be- it would be  _fun_. He'd be a hero, and he'd have  _friends_.

"Yes! We'll be friends and we will make sure that he lives! Even if- Even if things will be tough with your health, I want you to stay alive, Jaune."

She sounded sincere, his smile not fading, as he winked at her.

"Can I ask you for a favour, Weiss? It's... It's got to do with Yang."

Fire lit up in those eyes, murderous urges, feeling like a pleasant heat haze pushing through the contact that they had. Her anger was like a blessing, as she hissed like a venomous snake, her arms wrapping tightly around him, as Nora let go of her.

"What do you need?"

He smiled a little. It was just a little thing...

But the consequences that it'd give...

' _You messed with a prince, Yang...'_

Nobody offended royalty without paying the price.

* * *

Adelheid hummed softly as she put the finishing touches on her makeup, looking into the mirror and Saphron giving a small smile as she assisted the younger woman with her hair, running a comb through it. Adelheid had a glossier texture of hair, straight and long, humming softly to herself one of the songs that'd been on the radio years before.

This morning had been rough on her, she knew. Adelheid had seen her weak again, fragile and tender, like something that was wrong. She'd only briefly spoken about the dream, but it was still a dream.

' _You're a sick woman, Saphron.'_

She didn't want to look at her reflection. She loved all of her sisters dearly. They had their flaws and their faults, and Rouge definitely had messed up, but they were still the family that had been with her for her life, even if Rouge had come first and Saphron was required to make sure that her big sister didn't go the wrong way. Rouge was remarkably steady for what she'd been through, but...

' _She was waiting for Jaune to make love to her...'_

The thought was sickening, and she knew that she was combing Adelheid's hair more slowly than before, the red lipstick looking good on her. Adelheid had lips that were definitely kissable. She wondered for a moment, before she smacked herself.

"So, how do I look, big sis?"

Adelheid pulled herself out and turned around. Saphron's eyes slid over Adelheid's well-dressed form, her tongue licking over her lips. The cleavage was a little bit too deep for her liking, and there was a need for a bit more mascara, but Adelheid looked good enough to take for a spin.

 _"Scrumptious._  Jaune's going to be lucky to have you on his arm."

Adelheid gave a quick little nod of the head, her eyes looking at her with that little sparkle that showed that she was about to blurt out something cheeky, before she caught herself. She looked at her reflection for a moment, as her voice remained perfectly level.

"I'm going to go out with my client, and we're going to be  _perfect._  This will be a business call."

The big smile on Adelheid's face betrayed her true emotions on the subject, as a little squeal came from her lips after a moment.

"But  _damn_  if I'm not lucky! They're going to give us a full banquet! We don't have to get something fatty and greasy! Steak! Caviar! Free drinks! It'll be great!"

Saphron sighed, looking at Adelheid, who started to layer on some more mascara, to make the eyelashes pop out some more. A little kissy-face that Adelheid made was enough for more lipstick to be put onto her lips, as she smiled at the reflection.

"Just... behave, okay? Your  _friend_  will be there as well, and-"

Adelheid smiled a smile that wouldn't look too out of place on her own face, during happier times. It was a smile that belonged to someone who cared, who was happier about her life than Saphron felt right now.

"She's forgiven me, and it was my fault anyways. Water under the bridge, I say."

Saphron couldn't help but feel a little worried, Adelheid being a bit too quick to be cheerful and happy in her opinion. She was a bit too easy with that, a bit too caring...

' _That's what makes you a better person than me, Addie. I'm a mess...'_

"If you say so..."

She heard the doorbell ring, and she heard Mister Callows go down to see who was at the door, undoubtedly her little brother. She sighed softly, smacking Adelheid's butt, letting her feel that touch of 'good luck' as the custom had held it once.

"Make him a star, Addie. My... My family isn't worth much, but they'd like to see him shine. He's our little brother and- It's what, ten-eleven months? You can do it, Addie. I believe in you."

Her friend turned to her and winked. A little pump of her muscles and Saphron chuckled at the sight.

"I'll do my best, sweetheart. I'll bring your brother back here, we should be done around... say, eleven? There's a good bit of food there, so we might be a bit."

Saphron supposed that she'd better get settled in for the broadcast from Knowledge Wars. The Alexandrite Stones woman was better entertainment than many of the other companies.

"Adelheid? Saphron? I'm here!'

Another, firm whack to Adelheid's cute behind, the other woman giving her a look that was a little more heated, as Saphron steered her out of the bathroom.

"Off to the ball with your gallant prince, Addie."

Adelheid pouted a little, as Saphron pushed her along. Adelheid looked great, no matter what happened. It would be okay, because Adelheid would be doing her job.

' _You can be okay with Jaune, Adelheid.'_

Her little brother was a gentleman, of course. He'd do his best to make sure that he'd give the best impression to the world of himself and his skills.

' _I've got to stop thinking the worst. Adelheid is 23, she can manage her own affairs.'_

Jaune stood there in the living room to show himself off, wearing his finest clothing. Saphron's eyes looked him over a few times, the tie that he wore looking formal, as he held out a hand, perfectly according to the etiquette. Adelheid stood there, and she looked as always.

' _You do clean up nicely, little brother.'_

She walked up to him, smelling a faint cologne, something on his skin that made him smell pretty good. She tapped his chest with a finger, putting a smile on her lips.

"Now  _this_ , Adel... This is a  _man_. Listen to me, lil' sis... You're going to take him out and bring him home in exactly the state as he's arrived here! I want you two home by twelve at the latest!"

Adelheid snapped out of her dazed state, and she smiled a little as the cheeks flushed just a bit, seeing Adelheid's lips part for a moment, giving a wink. If she had to play the part of the 'parent', she'd better do it well.

"Saph, she's taking me out to a Huntsman gig... She's not-"

Saphron turned her head to her little brother, shaking it swiftly, her hair bouncing a little.

" _Nope_. It's a fancy dinner! You will take her there, escort her and make sure that she returns  _safe_  and  _sound_ , young man! Dad and mom probably wouldn't do this, so it's up to big sis Saph to make sure that you two come home  _safely_! Mama would want you to be safe, Jaune. I'm  _worried_."

She was. Jaune's results had been reassuring, but there was still something in his body that seemed to put her on edge. His eyes looked almost purple in the lighting, and the irises were definitely looking a little more hypnotically deep.

"Saph... We'll be fine. Right?"

Adelheid nodded. A finger brushed over her lips, making a small brushing motion as if her lips were sealed, before she answered.

"Fine and dandy, Saph. Lil' Sis will bring lil' Bro home safe and sound, swear on my mom's life! I'll make sure that he's home safe and sound and tell you all about how cool he was."

Saphron sighed, glancing at Tyrian for a moment. The man looked like he was going to go out, and she supposed that the two might have a cab. Tyrian had said that he'd have a prior engagement of some sort.

' _Well... You better keep him safe, Addie. I've only got one brother...'_

She settled into her comfortable chair, turning the channel to the Knowledge Wars channel, which had been a recent addition to the packaging. It seemed that Knowledge Wars had received a large donation from an anonymous source.

"... at the Vale Huntsman banquet! Guaranteed to bring you REAL LIFE REPORTING from the teat of the evil scum-sucking council members!"

' _Well... It should be amusing. It's more coverage than the banquet itself.'_

* * *

Adelheid knew that this day would come.

Here she was, at the banquet with her client, looking fine and scrumptious and delicious, and the eyes were on her. The invitation that she'd managed to get from the contacts that they'd made with the influential people of Vale was already there, as had the bribery been. It wasn't cheap, but the budget afforded it. A million for a year... that was a marketing budget that'd make most people amazed, but Adelheid wasn't going to spend it all at once. There must be results first, a bit of additional influx in the market share that Jaune Arc represented.

"Adelheid Blau and the Huntsman she represents, Jaune Arc."

She held out the invitation, the doorman allowing them to pass through, the freeing feeling of being left to her own devices, aware that the rather fetching young man at her side was smiling at her. She closed her eyes and grinned, mimicking that smile that Saphron had on her face a few times when she was in a good mood.

' _Cute guy on my arm, looking hot enough to set most dicks into alert mode, going to get some press coverage... Ooh, and did I mention that my client is amazingly caring?'_

"So... We're here. How're you liking the place, huh?"

The opulence of the place was the first draw, golden embossment on the light fixtures, a chandelier hung in the large open space, as people started to file in. They'd come early, as there would be a few moments to talk, her hand on his own. She squeezed it a little, more for her own benefit than his. She was nervous.

' _Come on, you can do it! You're Adelheid Blau, responsible for Jaune Arc's success.'_

She'd be the best damn publisher that he could want for, spotting one of the people she'd talked to before, an older lady whose husband worked with the internal labourer's union, guiding him along with her.

"Helloooo! It's me, Adelheid Blau and Jaune Arc, we spoke a few weeks before at the..."

The talking was always better than just the standing in place and looking like a moron, her eyes noticing the interest in the old man's eyes for her cleavage, which she pushed up a little. A look was okay, but to touch, no way. Her hand brushed over Jaune's chest.

"- prospects, of course. Jaune? Would you care to tell the man a little about your team?"

She winked, telling him that it'd be okay to unveil his team members. The strategy would be formalized anyways, since team names were usually unveiled after a press package had been made post-formalizing at the banquet, as well as the members being actually present six weeks later for the Debut Gathering... so there'd be a bit of a surprise for those, seeing that Jaune Arc had snagged Pyrrha the Amazing.

' _I should get her to sign that poster... and her teammates.'_

"My partner says that I'm one of the best partners that she could want. Of course, that isn't to say that my other teammates are all that shabby. They're two old friends, grew up together in Mistral and made the switch to Beacon because they wanted to be the heroes that they will become. I've got faith in my team's chances of success. They're great."

He gave that winning smile again and Adelheid could see that the old guy was charmed, at least by the presentation. The genuineness that Jaune put in his words was wonderful to see, and it most certainly was working on her.

' _So, we've got the promotional material, we've handed the whole promotional picture with his name below it to the projector crew in advance... What more could we want for?'_

A hunky guy passed by, giving her a wink. She let her eyes linger for a moment before she fixed them back. It wasn't time yet to go and get distracted, and she certainly shouldn't be getting to watch eye-candy when she was on the job.

"Pyrrha's great, she's eh, apparently some hot-shot champion or something? I mean, she's just  _Pyrrha_ , damn amazing in her own right. Saved my life more than once, y'know? And then there's Ren and Nora, a set of friends that have amazing chemistry. Best friends, and I'm damn envious of them at times."

' _That's good, keep the humility up. You're the team leader, but you've got strong members. Nobody likes someone who's arrogant, but they love someone who's able to play to his strengths.'_

The old man raised an eyebrow and was about to say something until a microphone was shoved in front of him. Adelheid felt like her heart was dropping at the sudden arrival of a blonde nuisance, short and stout and loud and Valean proud.

"Alexandrite Stones, reporting for Knowledge Wars, raw and live! What are your answers to the people of Vale about the illegal processing of the Faunus into the food supplements for the starving and needy?"

Adelheid's face fell, as Alexandrite Stones wormed her way into the conversation like a slug that sort of grew a set of running legs. Not that she liked to imagine it, but she'd seen a picture of the Grimm that had that kind of thing going for it and it wasn't something pleasant. Yuck.

"The  _what_?"

The old man seemed confused, as Alexandrite continued.

"Seven dead Goat Faunus kids were found in a dumpster with their bodies mutilated! What is your response, President Loam? Does the union not care for the innocents?"

The old man looked a little taken aback, as someone hissed loudly.

"Stay away, you crazy old muff! Peddle your shitty conspiracy theories elsewhere!"

A taller blonde-haired man came at the woman, wielding a large weapon in his hands, armour on the front looking like it'd been through battle, though the height difference wasn't so much, Alexandrite Stones giving a low snarl.

"I put you through school, Greg! I'm here on important business, to make sure that the truth comes to light! There's danger amongst these villains, these blood-drinking cronies of the Council! Vale needs to know!"

The man looked like he could be related, perhaps a younger brother of sorts. Late twenties, totally not her type with his weak chin and those eyes that didn't quite pull her in, the older gentleman excusing himself, Jaune remaining there, waiting for her to guide him away. It was cute, but it was what they'd agreed upon.

She'd be the one doing introductions, whilst he did the Jaune thing, and was as cute as a button and as sweet as honey. It wouldn't be wrong to say that she was enjoying it a little bit too much, acting as the eye candy for him and generally being out and about.

"Yeah, and I'm grateful for that, but you've got no right to accost people like this, Alex."

Adelheid was about to sneak off with her client, to search for someone else who'd want to be introduced to the hot piece of real estate that was known as Jaune Arc, moistener of her underwear at multiple occasions and currently doing a very fine job of endearing himself to her.

She was aroused. That was a fact. Business came first, though.

"Now, that won't be necessary, Mister... Stones? I'm sure that Misses Stones is more than willing to make it more of an observatory thing..."

The cameraman that held the camera gave him a thumbs-up, the look of the man being grateful, as Alexandrite seemed to swell up with a tirade, her younger brother looking at him for a moment and biting his lower lip.

"Alex, keep your trap shut and don't bother the guests. I'm here for security, and we're not going to have any incidents here with you..."

The pleading tone from the younger brother was enough, as he looked at Jaune and Adelheid felt a momentary flash of fear at the man deciding to go and throw him out. If Jaune was thrown out, he couldn't make it to the stage and be a cool and hot beefcake stud! That'd impact her salary!

"You, keep your nose out of stuff that doesn't concern you, but-"

Alexandrite shook her head and motioned for the cameraman to come with her, seeing sense in Jaune's words. Jaune was just glad that the woman didn't start talking about the Frog Faunus thing again, if she read his expression right.

"Yeah, good job. She's a bit of a handful with her weird wacky conspiracy theories, but she's still my older sister. Gregorian Stones, at your service. You and your misses can go on unmolested, I'll keep her out of the public view..."

Adelheid pressed her lips tightly together, and felt how Jaune took her by the arm, a bit more formally than she'd like it, but still, fitting nicely together.

"He thought you were my date, Adel."

It wasn't an unpleasant thought. It was more unpleasant because of the things she usually  _did_  during dates. Dates that ended up with her in the bedroom, doing horrible things to penises with her various orifices. If she could manage, multiple. Not that it'd be a  _bad_  prospect with  _him_ , but she was supposed to be-

"Now, don't frown like that. You should smile, be happy. I'd hate for Saphron to think that you didn't have fun being out with me."

' _Damn it Jaune, you're not helping this feeling! Stop it, or I'll do something I regret... Come on, Adelheid... Think not about the good guy at your side, look at the pretty boys...'_

She spotted one of the publishers with their Huntress, the woman looking stern and with a hint of pride in her eyes, the Huntress at her side dressed in a simple tan jacket with wrappings around her upper body, a sense of something in her gut telling her that the Huntress would make a decent target for a publication deal, if she'd been free. Golden eyes and that dark hair falling over her face, Adelheid had to take a moment to resist the urge to wonder whether it the carpet matched the drapes, though she'd never had such thoughts.

"How about we go to her, introduce ourselves and see what kind of competition we have?"

It was a good idea, scoping out the competition. She put on her most wonderful smile and then guided him over to the woman, smiling with that extra oomph of whatever sex appeal she could muster. Her eyes spotted a hot waiter strolling past, checking that ass out.

' _Yeah... Distract myself from the hot stuff...'_

She was going to kill this thing, bring home a lot of good PR for her boy Jaune and  _maybe_  score herself a date.

* * *

Jaune's eyes watched the brunette Huntress as they approached, Adelheid's smile warm and friendly, as she proved once more to him that she was worthy to be Saphron's friend. He'd wondered briefly whether she'd be more than a friend to his sister, but Adelheid most certainly didn't seem to be leaning in that direction. A king had to know one's subjects, and Adelheid was...

She was Adelheid, his publisher. Someone who made him feel warm when he touched her, just like the members of his team, just like Weiss. It was that feeling of warmth and genuine care that she showed for him and his sister Saphron that made him feel protective.

' _Little sister to my big sister, eh... I guess you're definitely a keeper.'_

She wasn't bad on the eyes either, but there was that little problem of keeping things professional. She wouldn't be going for him if she had any sort of sense, because she had always said that she was a professional. He respected that. Like Doctor Watts, she was able to be polite, functional and able to anticipate any trouble that he might have.

"Helloooo, my name is Adelheid Blau, representing this wonderful fellow here, I saw you looking like you needed a moment to chat, so here we are."

Adelheid's easy manner of addressing people was definitely a good side of her, knowing that an open-hearted approach was likely to meet with a good impression. Mama always had indicated that the kindest approach could most easily tear open the heart of the person, to get you what you needed.

"Johanna Gelb, representing Cinder Fall." The stern-faced publisher spoke up in a voice that  _sounded_  like it definitely didn't have the best interests at heart, the woman looking somewhat familiar. Jaune focused for a moment before he placed her.

' _I think I ran into her when Weiss and I went for a coffee...'_

He flashed her his most wholesome smile, the golden eyes looking placid, but something about those eyes being a little off.

"Cinder Fall, a pleasure to meet you."

He extended a hand, though she didn't shake his, settling for a small bow.

"I'm here for the banquet, Mister..."

Adelheid seemed like she'd be getting ready to do the promotional speech, but he stalled her.

"Jaune Arc, miss Fall. Short, sweet and the ladies love it... or well, I haven't heard a complaint yet, and that's what we're going for! A pleasure to meet you."

She didn't look very charmed, Adelheid clearing her throat to speak up.

"Well, it's just a banquet, and since you're from... Mistral, I think? You look like you'd fit in at Haven, maybe as a senior student?"

Cinder looked a little upset, as she shook her head.

"I'm eighteen, Miss Blau. It's still quite a way's away before I am a senior."

' _You don't look eighteen.'_

That growth spurt must've hit Cinder like a truck. He'd guess that she was around Saphron's age, if not a little older. If she was eighteen, he was definitely sexually attracted to men... which he was  _not_. The Huntress in training that looked older, gave a small laugh, as she trailed a hand over his chest.

"You've actually dressed appropriately. I saw a guy wearing full plate mail a short while ago."

He looked at Adelheid with a questioning look, Adelheid's smile as warm as it could be, whilst her blue eyes had the glint of something that he interpreted as 'go along with what I'm saying'.

"It's his first time at one of these gatherings, so he's dressed up well. Mister Arc is an upcoming talent, and I think that he will need to be the best-dressed at the very least, wouldn't you say so?"

Adelheid's arm rested a little closer to him, as he felt the urges within him swell. The chill inside him seemed to throb and vibrate, the flame slowly dimming, as he felt a wave of nausea go through him as he looked at the woman named Cinder.

"If you'll excuse me? I think I need to visit the bathroom. Nerves, you see."

Adelheid's arm let go of him as she patted him on the back, making a little worried motion with her hand, a kind gesture that he felt, as his breathing deepened a little, sweat suddenly appearing on his forehead, as he staggered off towards the bathroom.

He pushed open the bathroom door, spotting several of the waiters chatting on their Scrolls, not quite wanted yet to be serving the food, taking a moment to wash his face and look at his reflection. He was alone soon after, the red colour pulsing through the blue and back again.

' _That isn't good.'_

He'd been feeling worse and he knew that, his breathing growing a little more laboured. His skin paled and the veins showed, as he felt the burning ache within his chest, the pain growing once more, as his ribs felt pained, pricking against his lungs.

' _Nope, not good...'_

Something seemed to creak a little, a pain coming through him.

"You okay there, dude?"

One of the waiters asked, as Jaune leaned against the sink. He felt the sickness and the pain radiate through his body.

"Nerves, I'm up for the whole speech thing."

The waiter nodded, understanding that, pulling out a small tin of mints. Jaune's eyes looked at the other waiters, discussing something about hot chicks.

' _Lots of those around with the Huntsmen around...'_

"Have a mint, it'll freshen your breath up."

He took a mint and popped it into his mouth. The pain didn't go away, but he felt a little fresher than before as he took a drink from the water and shook his head, his eyes looking at the waiter.

"Thanks, it's- Nerves. Big do."

The waiter gave an encouraging pat to the back.

"Do what we do. Pick up a hot chick, there's quite a few here who've put up their NSA deets, get a load off once the nerves get too bad. Huntresses are regular freaks in the sack, dude."

' _Weiss isn't much of a freak.'_

She was modest and kind, clinging to him and whispering that she loved him. It was... strange. It was strange that she loved him, because he was her friend and she wasn't... well, she wasn't fit to be a lover to a prince, a courtesan perhaps, but a lover? She was...

"Yeah, I'm..."

Pain stabbed him, as he leaned forward again, the coolness from his body starting to feel like it was going to get even colder. The flame was starting to go out, but he could just leech just a bit...

"Yeah, these nerves are killing me."

The waiter went back to his companions, starting to talk about the hot broads that he'd seen, Jaune pulling himself out of the toilet and then joining Adelheid again, a smile on his face even as he felt the pain increase. Warmth flooded into him as he touched her, and he felt the flame swell a little, the dark ocean fading a little. Cinder Fall stood at her publisher's side, an easy smile on her face as Adelheid was asking a few questions, her eyes intrigued, or at least giving the impression that she was.

"Sorry, there was a bit of a line. Did I miss much?"

She flashed him a smile that was professional, before she started to talk about what'd been spoken of. Cinder was apparently a young Huntress (He didn't believe that for a moment. Someone who had those looks  _had_  to be older than 24.) who'd become a student at Haven after acing one of the entrance examinations the year before. He smiled his most charming smile at the woman.

"I'm just someone who got lucky, had a bit of a break with a wonderful partner and am going to be doing my best to make the world a better place."

He grabbed Adelheid's hand and gave it a squeeze, raising it up in a sort of victory pose.

"And this lucky lady's the one to make me a star. If Adelheid can't do it, my name isn't Jaune Arc."

Adelheid didn't resist, grinning at him. She looked excited, ready for just about everything to hit her at once, high-spirited and in a good mood.

"Yep, I'm real proud of this fella. He's going to be a star and I just  _know_  that he'll be killing it here."

Jaune couldn't help but smirk just as she did, as Adelheid's eyes met his for a moment, two little blinks, showing that they should move on.

"How about we get a seat, Adelheid? It's time for us to get some time to discuss stuff."

A good and valid excuse, he knew. Adelheid steered him, as she was supposed to be the leading influence here, to one of the seats, marked without the special marker that'd be needed for those VIP guests, plopping herself down and giving a long sigh.

"Boring... Gods, you should've been there when she just started yapping 'Cinder's a good Huntress, yadda yadda yadda.' Give me a  _break_..."

She nudged him with her fist, a smile on her lips as she regarded him. He caught sight of Alexandrite Stones slinking in once more, the cameraman following after her like a faithful hound. He wondered what the report would look like, as he noticed Adelheid's easiness.

"Not nervous at all?"

She shook her head, her face serious once more. It was a good quality to have in a publisher, he knew. Seriousness with a little bit of a fun side, that'd just do the trick.

"I know you're going to be good, Jaune. If I haven't managed to coach you to do well, I'm a failure as a publisher. Your sis told me that I should do my best, and I'm not letting her down. I'm not letting  _you_  down, adoptive lil' brother."

A teasing grin on her lips, as Adelheid poked his chest. He suppressed the wince as the pain returned, a cheerful 'Hellooo, Adelheid!' coming from the side. A drink was put in front of him and Adelheid, who looked a little surprised, the smile blossoming on her face again.

"Artemis! Hi! Jaune, we made up! We're friends again!"

The drink in front of Adelheid was looking a little bit like a liquor, though he hadn't had much experience with that sort of thing. Seventeen was still young, and it didn't really hit his appeal to go to bars.

"May the best publisher win, Adelheid. One of us is going to knock it out of the park today, and the other is going home in disgrace. Are you ready for a battle of the Huntsmen?"

Adelheid was quick to start talking, as Sabrina Marsh sat down next to him.

"So, eh... Are you nervous?"

Dull eyes looked at him with a question in them, as he saw her seemingly snap back to attention, regarding him for a moment.

"No. I'll be winning anyways. You won't be winning."

' _Arrogance... Well, that's not surprising.'_

Adelheid had said something about the statistics of Sabrina Marsh before, when they'd first ran into her. He put that casual smile on his face, trying to appeal to her sensibilities easily.

"The battle hasn't been fought yet, so let's have fun and see who ends up how and what, okay? Shake on it?"

He held out a hand, expecting that she'd not shake it, but she did. Her fingers were cool to the touch, but the warmth inside her flooded into him, making him feel a little warmer. She frowned at him.

"You're not very healthy, are you?"

He shrugged. He was healthy enough, as the power could only aid him. He was here to look good, to represent his team and bring back a good impression, with Adelheid working as best as she could.

He drank some of the drink in front of him, something acrid and crude in his stomach now, a low groan coming from his mouth at the taste. Not quite a favourite. It tasted a little stronger than the beer that he'd sipped of, and it wasn't really great.

' _I'll never drink more than a glass of wine... Mama likes to drink a little.'_

It tasted bad, Adelheid bumping against him with a smile on her face at the face that he'd made.

"Aww, taste bad, Jaune? Come on, give it a good sip, then swirl..."

She demonstrated with her own drink, grinning at him.

"See? I normally drink this stuff with a dash of lemon in it, makes it slide down really well."

He hoped that it'd be a good idea to say no to more of these. They might not have alcohol in it, but they made his stomach act up a little.

* * *

She swayed a little, the plate in front of her dancing a little. She'd had more than a few of the non-alcoholic drinks, and she liked the feeling she had. Good feelings, pleasant feelings, warm feelings...

"S-Sho, I wash jusht lookin' an' then she justht went like 'Hai, Addie, c'mere.' Sho, Saph wash like 'Check dizz' an' she pullsh out th' biggesht thing evarr..."

Okay, the fake buzz was probably... yeah, great. Artemis offered her another drink, before she got up. She downed in one go, giving a little hiccup and giggling at the warmth that flooded her.

"Time for Sabrina to give her speech, Adelheid. You're up in forty minutes. Age before beauty. Let the best Publisher win."

Her eyes closed for a moment, and she felt her client poke against her. He was such a good guy, such a hot guy too. She'd want to...

' _Hmm, yeah, I'd just slip under the table and...'_

She was thinking about it. She was thinking about it and she felt  _needy_. Needy and eager, but there was that thing... Yeah, contract. Bad stuff with Saphron. She'd be mad, but it'd be really good to just run her tongue over that big hard 'weapon', to feel his fingers run through her hair as she'd-

"- okay, Adelheid?"

Blue eyes looked into her own and she shook her head. The fork in her right hand had sort of slipped, a giggle coming from her lips as she shook her head. "Woops... yeah, 'm fine, lil brother. Justh a bit... Wooh."

She shook her head a little, as she noticed one of the good-looking servers stride up with a drink in hand, as Artemis got to the stage. Now there was a nice hunky dude... Yeah. Adelheid liked. Much. Cute guys were liked, and they were better than thinking about the guy sitting beside her.

' _Hmmm... Nice face, decent eyes... Not much of that 'ugn' factor, but hey... any port in a- no, I said I'd be... yeah, I'd be the good girl tonight. The good girl that's sitting in her big strong little brother's lap, bouncing on his- Aww, I'm thinking bad thoughts.'_

"Here's a drink, your friend said that you should have a drink before you'd see her up on stage."

' _Cloudy. Hm.'_

She raised it with a grin, winking at the guy. She nearly fell off her chair with the swaying motion though. A strong hand grabbed a hold of her and she was pulled back into her chair.

' _Hmm... Manhandle me, big boy...'_

"Thanks, big guy. Gee, without you I'd be one lost publisher girl, y'know?"

She gave a little salute to the waiter, mentally checking that butt out a little. Surely there'd be something said about a cute butt later...

"Are you  _sure_  that they're non-alcoholic, Adelheid?"

He sounded concerned. She was... well, she was  _pretty_  sure that they weren't alcoholic. She sipped the drink, some cloudy little cream-thing that made her mind tingle a little. That definitely was rum. Yep, rum, something liquor-like, the type of drink that she liked. A bit of an extra shot, a little cloudy but...

' _Hmm... What's the problem? I've drank before, and... Yeah, one can't hurt.'_

"One drink can't hurt, Jauney. Just keep your cute butt in the seat, I'm a big girl..."

She bit her lower lip, as she let that thought wander a little. The nice cool drink went down smoothly, as her head swayed slowly back and forth.

' _Big girl who wants to get that cute butt in her bed... Fuck, I'd like a big hard stiff cock...'_

Yeah, seeing those blue eyes looking into hers and feeling him just take her like she was queen bitch of the fuckme kingdom...

"Sabrina Marsh, ladies and gentlemen!"

' _Oops, I should pay attention. Arty is up.'_

She leaned onto the table, watching the speech by the girl. It was nice, she supposed. Right hopes for the future, good inspirational speaking, Artemis looked like she was proud, even with that god-damn ugly tattoo on her chest...

' _Really, you could've done something a bit more tasteful...'_

"When we're up, do you think we should stick to the script?"

Her client spoke and she smiled. Her hand reached down to squeeze his thigh for support. She missed a little. Bit too high, just grabbing his hip.

"We'll be fhine, Jahne. Yeah... fine."

She saw Adelheid Blau and Jaune Arc getting on the stage. Muted applause, and she'd do a little speech. She had it memorized already. The drink was dry now, and she slurped it a little.

' _Nice... So...'_

A brief glance at him, as her hand patted his cute back a little. She totally was going to nail this performance. She pulled out her watch and fiddled with the dials for a bit.

"Set the watch for five minutes before the speech with a little... yeah, that's it."

Proper stuff like that she didn't forget, even though she felt a little randy. She'd just get a quickie and then be right and ready... Jaune was doing the same, setting his alarm for five minutes before they were to get up on the stage.

' _Adelheid Blau, and the guy next to me is the guy who's going to wow you all. I'm lucky to be his publisher, and I hope that he'll smash this one out the park. Jaune, if you would?'_

The lines easily came to her mind, practised thirty times in the last session they had, the day before. She'd nail him, and she'd get...

' _Nope, no sex.'_

"How'd we do?"

Artemis asked, and Adelheid snapped back out of that little fantasy. She looked at the glass in front of her, filled with something bright blue mixed with something orange.

' _Didn't I just drink that? Ah hell, I'd better finish it... Then go for the bathroom.'_

She needed to piss. She got up and finished the glass, feeling the presence of that nice, nice alcohol go through her. She took a few steps, before she smiled a little and swayed.

' _Woah, dizzy... So dizzy.'_

"Need the bathroom, Adelheid?"

She nodded to her friend. Artemis was good, she knew. Good, friend. Everything was fine again, yep. Her friend's arm wrapped around hers, and she was guided along, her eyes sliding over the guys around. She really wanted to get laid, but... wasn't there something that she should be doing?

' _Piss first, think later.'_

She staggered a little with Artemis supporting her, hearing Artemis talk about how things were going to work out just fine, and that the better Huntsman would win. She noticed one of the cute waiters standing outside of the door that led to the bathroom, seemingly keeping watch for people needing something.

"Hey, my friend here needs to take a leak, do you think you guys can get her taken care of? She's a bit of a handful..."

She looked at the cute waiter guy, grinning. She giggled a little, as his hands grabbed her. She smelled cologne, her hands groping a little. Nice muscles, good body. Good fun, she reckoned. She burned with that need, with that desire.

"Sure, you up for a bit of fun later?"

Her friend gave a soft laugh, as she seemed to shake her head, Adelheid's face showing some confusion? Why was she confused by the offer? Sex was sex and sex was fun, right?

"She sucks badly, y'know? Mhm... Yeah, Art, join, kay? Shesh better at sheks."

She remembered something like that, even as her bladder quivered. She should go for the bathroom, or she'd wet herself. That'd be embarrassing.

"Toilet first, seksh latah. Yer Handshome."

' _Yeah, score... Nice looking guy, friend... hmm... Was there something else?'_

She had problems remembering stuff. It'd been so  _long_. She was sure that she'd remember it again. Oh, there was that Huntsman guy who was Alexandrite's brother? He was talking with the woman, making gestures with his hands at her, not much her type, really.

She waved at the two of them, before the need to piss overtook her and she waddled into the bathroom and straight to the nearest toilet stall, ignoring most things around her by virtue of needing to pee. She could hear the sound of someone enjoying herself, and she didn't think too damn much. An alarm started to beep, and she could hear something coming, as she felt her bladder being ready to burst.

She made it to the toilet bowl, as the waiter guy looked at her and then pulled his dick out.

' _Hey there, mister enjoyment! You need a kiss!'_

She opened her mouth without really thinking too much about it. It was time to get that burning out of her groin, and she was seeing a nice dick in front of her.

' _Well hello there, good time! Come to mama!'_

The alarm beeped again as she did what she wanted.

* * *

He was nervous. He was nervous when Artemis returned alone, saying that Adelheid had been a little sick and that she'd let her go to the bathroom. One of the guys running the show had come by with a plug-in microphone, and he was due to go up on stage in five minutes or so.

"Hey, kid?"

Alexandrite Stones looked at him with that look of 'I am sort of a decent individual, even if I believe that some people are Mantlean spies' on her features, her eyes looking at him. Her brother stood at her side, looking a little serious.

"That girl of yours, Blau. How'd you say she's feeling?"

He  _thought_  Adelheid was drunk. Alexandrite was a woman who had weird opinions and crazy stuff, but she was still someone who seemed to be looking out for the people she knew.

"Drunk? I mean, she looked a little like my dad does, but...  _worse_."

That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. Mama had said that her contract stipulated that she couldn't do something that'd cause a scandal, and appearing here in this place drunk as she could be and making a mess of the show was just not done.

"I think she might've been fed drunk by that friend of hers, y'know, the one with the ugly tit-too? Greg said that... Yeah, she wasn't looking good. Went into the men's room by accident."

' _Nope, not good.'_

Adelheid needed someone to protect her too. She was his publisher, and she was a good woman, just like his Mama.

He got up from his seat, as someone tapped his sleeve. One of the members of staff stood there, looking seriously.

"Mister Arc? Your publisher and you will need to get backstage. It's five minutes until you're going to be up on stage. Your microphone activates after six minutes, according to the schedule."

Jaune nodded, glancing at Alexandrite, the cameraman looking at him with a shrug. The bearded guy looked like he was going to just take a wide shot, before he got up. He hadn't seen Artemis appear again, so the woman was undoubtedly somewhere.

"I'll go get her. She's in the bathroom... I guess the caviar might be getting to her."

He motioned for Alexandrite to follow, knowing that to lead was to show spirit, as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Take the lady's room. I'll check whether she is still in the men's room, and you check whether she's in the women's room. A huntsman shouldn't shirk his duty to get someone out of a tight spot."

He heard a crackling in his ear, as the announcer started to announce them. The microphone cracked a little, and he felt a little dash of worry shoot through his system. This thing was live now, he guessed.

' _Alright...'_

The door opened up, and he saw a woman half-bent over the sink, one of the waiting staff getting busy with her.

"Hey, looking for a lady in her mid-twenties, blonde hair, listens to the name Adelheid? Yeah, we're up on stage in... well, we  _should_  be. If you'd..."

His eyes ran over the bottom of the stalls. A rather familiar set of knees was visible, the dress still on. He winced a little internally. That definitely wasn't a good sign, with two guys backs visible and the audible sounds of someone being rather pleasured in their soft encouragements of the woman on her knees.

' _Damn it, Adelheid.'_

"Annnd, there she is. Don't worry, I'll just... Yeah, eh, are you  _okay_? Adelheid?"

Adelheid's lips were definitely not supposed to be around a guy's dick. Neither were her hands supposed to be stroking off another guy, and her whole face was just wrapped in a drunken happy smile past the guy's dick.

' _Nope, not okay. Glassy eyes, looking like she's having the time of her life, and..._ '

One of the guys looked at him with a look on his face that meant business. Jaune was smaller than the guy. Frailer. Not quite as imposing or as muscular.

"Hey, if you want a turn with this easy broad, wait for it. C'mon sweetheart, stick it back in."

' _Yeah, and we're probably broadcast live now. Damn it...'_

He wouldn't compromise on his ideals. If he was to be a prince, a king or anything else... Action was desired, as Adelheid's head slid down once more like she was ready to keep on going.

"I'm taking her out of here, and if you'll stop me, I'll have to use force. I'm sorry, but I doubt she's in a state to really consent."

He wasn't really fond of a brute force situation. He wasn't the strongest, nor was he the one with the most endurance, but he would not budge on this. The dark whispers to unleash his power in his mind raged, as he was pushed back, taking a few steps.

"Piss off, dude. Her friend said that she needed something of a pick-me-up."

' _Yeah, that's probably because she'd be occupied when she'd be up on stage...'_

His skin paled, as the power surged inside him, the air around him solidifying with the hum of magic burning through his body.

His hand shot out in a punch, hitting the guy in the chest, the pressure wrapping around his hand as he let the power explode. The small crack of his hand hitting the guy in the chest was more explosive than before, as the stall wall sort of creaked and cracked.

"Alright Adelheid, let's get you home. If they're going to drug your drink, you've got no option but to make it back home safe and sound under escort. Huntsmen are supposed to be making sure that everyone who isn't a Huntsman gets to safety, so get up, alright?"

The other guy looked like he was going to be making himself scarce, as Jaune grabbed an arm of Adelheid, lifting her up from the toilet seat. She smelled of alcohol and vomit, her eyes definitely not good.

"Hey? Whershh... Ah?"

' _Nope, not sober at all...'_

He should've paid more attention to her, made sure that she didn't drink that much. Non-alcoholic drinks must've been avoided, or there'd been...

"Come on, Addie. Time to get you home. Hop."

It wasn't very elegant, but he'd carried people before, lifting her up into his arms in a bridal carry. She was mumbling something about friendship and sharing a dick, but he supposed that he'd just ignore that. She was drunk, and she wasn't exactly  _light_. Pyrrha weighed more, he guessed.

She was drooling onto his shirt, grabbing a hold of him and then stroking over his cheek, and most of her mutters about 'pretty boy' and such things he ignored. It wasn't important, and he stepped out of the men's room, seeing that Alexandrite Stones was just about talking up a storm.

"- miscreants drugging our poor innocent Valean citizens in order to get at their own darn achievements! A grave miscarriage of affairs, and-"

' _Let's get up on stage anyways, at the very least I should give a speech, even if she's lolling her head back and forth.'_

He was sure that Mama would be watching, but- well, he had to make sure that Adelheid was safe first.

"Miss Stones, could you keep watch over her for a bit? I'll be up on stage for a moment. I should give a speech, even if people probably have heard me speak."

He would be the prince, even if he had to abandon Adelheid for a bit. He wouldn't let her get into a scandal, so he dropped her off with the woman, Adelheid leaning against Alexandrite Stones and starting to babble. At least Knowledge Wars programming meant that it wouldn't go viral so quickly.

He approached the stage from the front, leaping up on it and going towards the microphone, looking at the crowd with a serious expression on his face. Adelheid would've been giving a speech about him and doing stuff, and he'd have to follow the script. The promotional picture was displayed behind the stage, and he turned to face the crowd.

Several people were already gazing at him with dismissive looks, unimpressed by the way things were going, whilst others just looked with a hint of curiosity. He straightened himself. A king dominated those around him, making the people obey him through the presence that he showed.

"Being a Huntsman, is to  _protect_  people. To make sure that you put your life on the line for them and you make them safe and secure. I could have left, as I'm sure that you've heard what sort of happened. I apologize for the mess, but sometimes, you have to make a choice between doing what is the best decision for the people around you and what is the best decision for your career."

He paused, closing his eyes and then taking a deep breath. He'd said it, and couldn't back out now. Adelheid was his publisher and she was Saphron's friend.

"And I'm leaving now to bring my publisher, who probably had a few too many drinks by her close friend Artemis Manilla, home. That's the right thing to do, and I'm not here for the fame, or the glory. I'm not here to be talking about things that really don't matter, so, thank you for letting me be up on this stage, and goodbye. I hope that you have a good evening and that whoever goes home with the endorsement will spend it wisely. We're all here to make the world a better place by the authority vested in us."

His mama wished to make the world a better place, one where there would be a clear order of things. He knew that this was probably the worst thing that could have happened, but he was going to bring Adelheid home.

' _There'll be more banquets. There'll be other events. What's important now is that Adelheid gets herself sobered up and that she's home again.'_

He knew that Tyrian was off doing something for his Mama, the man had intimated as much, speaking of an errand that had to be run in order to please his goddess. The man's eyes had glinted dangerously, and he knew that it was likely nothing he'd like.

Someone clapped as he handed the microphone off to one of the staff, walking up to Adelheid, who was half-slung over Alexandrite Stones' shoulder, her cleavage looking a little wider.

"darn plot by the Mantlean government to bring doom and destruction to our fair city of Vale!"

The woman gesticulated a little, Adelheid giving a little 'whee' as she giggled and snorted at Alexandrite's motion for silence.

"Deaf and Dickstruction! Yeahhh!"

He shook his head, wrapping his arm around her and lifting her up in a princess carry. She was a little less weighty than before, the air wrapping around her solidly with a flex of his magical power, the voices in his head whispering at him to just burst loose, to incinerate and demolish.

' _ **They are weak, meek lambs for the slaughter. What do they have to face against true power?'**_

"Hmm... Carry me home, daddy. Bring me home an' I'll give you a little kiss..."

He glanced at Alexandrite for a moment, before he tapped her on the shoulder. He needed transportation, because Adelheid and Saphron didn't live close to this place at all.

"Could you call us a cab? I need to bring her home."

Alexandrite's hand started to gesticulate to her cameraman. The man's arm held the camera up, whilst checking the Scroll as well for a number.

"- heroic actions, but rather be interested in cold hard Lien! Darn socialist hippies, trying to make us into some sort of Mantlean Sociocrat! Alexandrite Stones will find out the truth, even if she has to find that evil woman Manilla and give her the third degree."

The cameraman dialled the number for the cab company and ordered, the camera swaying slightly, before the cab was ordered. Jaune just adjusted his hold on Adelheid, aware that some people were staring, that other people were getting up on stage. He was just concerned about Adelheid.

He could see Saphron's worried face already, looking at Adelheid with those eyes of 'oh no, this isn't good.' Mama would be upset, to say the least, about what happened and Adelheid was chewing on the button of his shirt. She was drooling and sweating, her eyes looking feverishly.

"C'mon, gimme hugs. Hugs, daddy. I want me hugs, daddy daddy."

' _Yeah, she's definitely out of it.'_

The magic slowly burned through his body, the flickering flame steady, as the ocean slowly encroached, holding Adelheid's body up and keeping her steady, Alexandrite moving towards her target when it was spotted, Artemis Manilla and her Huntsman client, the woman's younger brother approaching him quietly and holding out something for him.

"Here's a purge pill for her. It'll purge most of the alcohol from her system with her first visit to the bathroom afterwards. Not the best way to do it because it'll make your bladder burn for a day, but it's good in a pinch. Don't worry too much about the fallout. This isn't the  _first_  time that we've had a bit of a hubbub like this here..."

He hoped that Adelheid would sober up, the pill packaged in a small black carton, Adelheid mumbling something about needing more man in her life. She was starting to nip at his neck, licking over it again.

' _Seriously, Adelheid... We're giving you that pill and getting you right to bed when we get home.'_

The trip in the cab was slow, as he felt Adelheid's fingers roam over him, her mumbling and giggling a low drone. He didn't really want to know what the cab driver thought of him with an obviously drunk older woman next to him, even with him getting off at the curb next to the building a block away. She leaned against him, her body swaying with every step.

"Open up, Adelheid."

Her tongue slid out as her mouth opened wide, her eyes still dazed and drunk. Jaune pulled her up, his magic starting to bubble and burn through his system. A small stream of water flowed from his hand, wrapping around the pill and then pushing itself down into her open mouth like a tendril, the power threatening to burst loose. It was hard to control so little of the element, when the large swath of power threatened to burst loose. A torrent of water would be the result, he knew.

He felt the power surge through him, he felt control and a tightly wrapped leash sliding around that flame like a noose choking it. The flame had been slowly starting to grow smaller, his body quivering somewhat as he tried to hold her up. Some sweat was dripping off his forehead, as he felt the darkness pull around his flames and stamp them out. The front door to the home of his sister was there, and he opened it up, pulling Adelheid up the stairs, feeling how there was a need to get her there.

' _I'm so cold...'_

His fingers were numb, even with Adelheid mumbling something about needing the bathroom, and he opened up the door for her, pushing her in, closing it after setting her on the toilet and pulling the dress up for her.

' _Have to find Saphron.'_

His big sister would know what to do. She was reliable, and...

The sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom was heard, and he opened the door, finding Adelheid half-bent over the small sink, throwing up slimy chunks of food that'd been barely digested.

"Are you okay?"

His voice cracked, as the power surged again, the icy cold skin feeling even colder as he touched her, her eyes looking at him with a heavy-lidded look, her lips slid over with her tongue.

"Hmm... s-shay... Y'look f'ne to meeeh... c'mere? Gimme b-big hug?"

He didn't resist much, wrapping his arms around her. She was warmer than he was, and in the reflection of the small mirror that hung in the bathroom, he could see the pale skin and the dark veins running below that very same skin, as she was busy nipping at his neck.

"Y'brought me bakk, big boy."

He slowly got up, as quickly as he could muster. She was warm, and the flame slowly started to rise again, as her arms grabbed a hold of him, and her body seemed lighter than before. The whispers whispered to him, his teeth biting down on his lip, as he stumbled out of the bathroom with her. She'd done her business, she'd thrown up, now it was time to get her to bed.

' _I'm so tired...'_

He checked the living room for a moment, seeing Saphron passed out on the couch, her eyes closed and sleeping. He heard Adelheid mumble something, and she staggered forward, nearly hitting the wall. His hand grabbed a hold of her before she did, guiding her to her bedroom, opening the door for her.

She turned around and grabbed him by the jacket. Her blue eyes looked into his own as her face came much closer, the smell of vomit on her breath as she spoke, lips licked by her tongue beforehand.

"Hmm. Come on, cutie- Time to show you what Adelheid Blow can do."

She kissed him, before her arms wrapped around him and she leapt onto him, crawling up against him like a monkey crawling up on a tree.

"Been so long, cutie... Heh... Hmmm, want me to call you daddy?  _Yeah_ , you're a  _daddy_  type, big boy- Bit like my client, but... eh, not allowed to touch, nope. She'll have my tits! Let's  _fuck_!"

He pulled her off, setting her onto her bed. Her hands grabbed his pants and firmly grabbed a hold of them.

"C'mon!"

He felt a little faint, and he was tired. He snapped to attention when warmth seeped into him, and he looked down. Hands braced on his hips, as her lips moved a little, kissing and smooching, mumbling something about daddy being big today. The giggles definitely were weird.

' _Damn it...'_

* * *

She startled awake when a loud sound was heard, looking around, the news already on the Knowledge Wars channel, Saphron's eyes finding the alarm clock. A squeaking, creaking sound was going on, and Adelheid seemed to be getting busy, if the sound wasn't wrongly interpreted.

' _It's damn late... That's not 'back at eleven', Adelheid...'_

She wandered to the fridge, taking a few nibbles of the prepared food that'd been left there, a small content little mumble coming from her lips as she downed it with some milk. She should definitely check on her little sister in spirit, hoping that the whole thing had gone well. She'd dozed off mid-way through some of the ceremony stuff, and she wasn't fully aware of it, hearing Adelheid moan loudly.

' _Calm down, girl. You're going to blow your voice out if you keep on going at it like that.'_

"Come on daddy, smack me harder! Beat your little bitch up like you want to break her in! Fuck me!"

A smack was audible, as Saphron noticed that. That was a little odd. She shook her head, trying to get the sleepiness out of it. A low groan, masculine, definitely a guy. She pushed the door open a little more, catching the small light in the corner on, Adelheid definitely busy.

Rocking as she moaned and groaned, little keening sounds coming from her mouth. The guy behind her-

' _Wait, what?'_

The contours were familiar, and Saphron felt a shiver go down her spine, his hand grabbing Adelheid's hair and jerking her hair back. A low moan. She quivered, as she could see him there.

"Adelheid, just..."

' _Fuuuuuuck.'_

That was definitely her little brother talking. Her little brother was making Adelheid scream with joy. Her little brother, who  _should_  be back at Beacon, or at the very damn least,  _not_  in bed with her bestie-better-than-the-restie, railing her like he was doing it for a bonus at the office.

"Don't care! Just fucking break me. Come on, I want it! Tug on my hair! It's been so fucking  _long_ , so just rape the fuck out of me like your dad rapes your sisters."

He did the latter, Adelheid screaming loudly as he went higher in the pace, her head jerked back as the smacking of his hips against hers made a clapping sound. Saphron, on some part of her mind that wasn't going numb from the shock, noticed that it'd be a good horror movie scream.

Saphron closed the door and then sat down with her back against it, resting her back against the door as her friend was putting her younger brother through the paces. A soft groan as he came again, moaning her best friend's name, Adelheid's soft hiss of wanting to have a taste, as Saphron tried to think of things to do in this situation.

' _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is very bad.'_

Mama was going to be  _angry_. Adelheid had signed the contract, and Mama wasn't going to let it slip. Mama was a woman who believed in the contracts she signed and who never lied.

Behind the door, Adelheid started to mumble something about daddy's dick being so large that it hurt her throat. Saphron didn't really want to think about it, yet. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to think about what was happening there, even as she remembered the thoughts, the feelings. The sensation of being  _touched_  by someone, forced...

' _No... No, no... No.'_

* * *

She had been  _fucked_.

She'd been  _fucked_ , her crotch burned and the big bastard was inside her, his body on top of hers, feeling how she slowly woke up. The hazy feeling in her mind slowly faded, as she let her eyes adjust a little to the strain of the early morning, the clock saying that it was nearly four twenty in the morning.

"Mornin', handsome."

Pale skin, his arms wrapped around her. She felt good, as she moved a little to get the light on some more. Her eyes looked over the guy that she'd brought home to fuck. Damn, her head hurt, and she just knew that today would've been...

' _Oh yeah, I went to the banquet, and I must've gone home with someone. I wonder if Jaune got back to Saph alright.'_

She clicked the light on with a finger, and turned her head to look at the guy she'd brought back, wondering for a moment about how cute he was on the Adelheid Scale of Cute. She hoped that he was really cute, because she'd just like to pull him out of her pussy and make him get the morning glory treatment that she just-

The sleeping face of Jaune met her gaze. The elation and hopes that she felt were suddenly dashed, as the gravity of what had happened, what had... Her stomach just felt like it'd plummeted right into her crotch as she realized how they were positioned. Him on top of her, buck naked, and if she wasn't mistaken, still with him inside of her.

' _Fuck... I am so fucking fired. I'm so fucking fired that it isn't even funny anymore. I'm so fucking fired... When Selene Umbra gets a whiff of this...'_

She heard someone clear their throat loudly, a very familiar sound that she'd heard before, turning her head, paling as she noticed Saphron standing there in the room at the door, the half-opened door held open by Saphron's hand, her eyes looking at her with a look that was  _angry_. Shadows only showed those dark eyes, the blue looking down at her accusingly.

' _No, no, no. Shit, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry.'_

A sneaky little voice inside her told her that it'd felt good, that he'd been big, if her pussy's ache was good enough. It'd been a while ago since she'd gotten laid, and Saphron's gaze just turned darker, as she fumbled for words.

"Oh god, Saph, I'm-"

Saphron's expression turned angry, full-on big-sister wrath, like her older sister who'd just about verbally brow-beat Jaune into a visit to the clinic, those blue eyes looking into hers with a hostile look.

"' _Rape_  the fuck out of me like  _your_  dad  _rapes_  you sisters', Adelheid?."

' _Oh... fuck. Shit. Fuck. Crap.'_

Understatement of the  _year_ , if not the  _decade_. She'd had those kinds of fantasies, even though she thought that the guy who'd provided half of Saphron's genetic code was a dick and-

" _Yeah, yeah yeah! Come on, blow a load all over my cunt."_

" _Fuck me harder, daddy. Make me your little bitch-whore of a sister."_

" _Oneesama wants her creampie, give it to me!"_

Saphron looked at her and grabbed her by the hand, jerking her up and out of the bed, before getting the covers pushed onto her little brother, making his naked form be hidden from the eyes of any onlooker. Seemingly satisfied, Saphron glared at her with a sharp look.

"Come with me if you want to keep your fucking  _job_ , if not your  _life_ , Adelheid."

She was dragged into Saphron's room and tossed onto the bed, laying there bare naked, Saphron's hands going to the nightgown that she wore for modesty, slipping it off and then pushing the door shut with a clicking sound. Adelheid felt nervous, looking at her friend's features, which hadn't stopped to give her that bad feeling, as Saphron spoke up, her voice strict.

' _She's angrier than angry.'_

"We're going to  _fuck_. You were  _drunk_ , you put Jaune to bed in your own bed after he went to the bathroom, a  _little_  drunk from drinks, and then  _we_  got drunk together and ended up in bed  _together_.  _That's_  how the story will be, Adelheid."

Adelheid looked at her friend, about to get up, but being pushed down with a firm hand. She wanted to say something, to apologize, but Saphron's steely voice spoke up. For a moment, she was reminded of her mother, of her father when he'd gotten really angry, those blue eyes belonging to Saphron Arc staring into her own with merciless intent.

"Shut up. Spread your legs like you did for my brother, Adelheid."

The tongue that slid into her depths and started to make her feel really good made Adelheid not really care too much after a bit, as Saphron got to work to making sure that Adelheid had her first lesbian experience.

' _I'm so fucking sorry, Saphron.'_

* * *

Salem's eyes looked at the video feed which was playing, the audio turned up a little, the sight of two people on a bed, a woman moving her hips rhythmically to the carnal dance of depraved feelings that she felt, her moans making red eyes narrow with every excited moan.

A hand grabbed the stylus and then tapped the name Adelheid Blau. It lit up, and the profile of the woman appeared on the screen, minimized half-way. She let her eyes slide to Hazel, who was working on something for the Vacuo plan, unaware of what his mistress was working on.

"It seems that you did  _not_  keep your word, Miss Blau."

A strike-through motion, as the name disappeared. The pale-skinned immortal watched, as the moaning turned louder, the cries for her daddy to give her a creamy filling because she was a really bad girl louder.

' _Do you really think you can get away with this, Miss Blau?'_

The couple on the bed changed positions, and the blonde woman's head was jerked back by the hairs, the pale-skinned young prince behind her doing his best to keep up. It was a little worrisome to see how weary he looked. He most certainly should not be looking as pale as he did...

"I'm your bitch, come on, fuck me harder!"

Salem's eyes narrowed, as her finger moved the file away.

' _I suppose this forces my hand, Miss Blau...'_

A smile that would be considered beautiful and terrible at the same time blossomed on her lips as she looked at the woman crawling away, her rear raised towards the camera that'd been installed in the light. One never maintained a contract without  _insurance_.

 _One_  little slip-up could be tolerated. Children, before they had grown into adulthood, were wilful and they needed to  _learn_  not to make mistakes. Those who were thought to be adults should  _not_  make mistakes. Salem's eyes watched, as Adelheid turned around and proceeded to use her lips on her little prince's manhood.

' _Disgusting...'_

You kissed your husband with your lips! To think that she would do such a disgusting thing with her lips upon his manhood after it had been used to lay with you was...  _filthy_.

She pulled up the folder with files and then arranged Adelheid's portrait next to the others. A small tap, and all that remained was a name, blinking on the screen. She typed in a few things and then moved the folder, the trash bin icon flickering once, and she opened it to check whether it held a notification

The entire  _coupling_  between Miss Blau and Jaune lasted for two hours and thirty-seven minutes, when she finally collapsed and her little prince laid atop her, mumbling something about her being exhaustive.

' _It seems I will have to call in Mister Callows...'_

It seems that things had to be  _altered_  a little.

The call was answered in a moment's time, the man breathing somewhat heavily as he responded, undoubtedly busy with his task of educating young Beryl in the art of slaughter. One never put one's eggs in a single basket...

"Tyrian? It seems Miss Blau has broken the terms outlined in her contract. Do as I have  _instructed_. I would be  _displeased_ , if things are  _delayed_. Your apprentice has her test in a day's time. Make sure that you...  _properly_  prepare her. This  _cannot_  fail, Tyrian. If Adelheid Blau cannot stay away from sex and her... alcoholic needs, then there is  _no_  place in my son's life for her."

The manic laughter was something of a charming point of her personal assassin, she found.

* * *

**Oh dear... Adelheid has succumbed to her desires! Salem will remember that.**

KNOWLEDGE WARS: NEWS STRAIGHT OFF THE CUFF!

"Right here at the scene of the Banquet, with Alex Stones and Greg Stones, live! The recent orgy found within the men's room and several noteworthy huntresses in training has shocked the world, and we're here first!"

Greg Stones tries to calm the woman down, but she's all fervour. The excitement seems to last, as the woman wrapped an arm around her younger brother.

"And them darn imperialist bastards want to hide it away! This is like that darn hacker Ghest, trying to get into my secret stash of secrets! Never will Alexandrite Stones bow before the scum from Mantle and Atlas! NEVER!"

Her brother seems to be unwilling to be on the camera, as a rant of epic proportions came, and Alexandrite stormed up to the woman on the stage, Artemis Manilla, receiving the prize.

"Manilla, what's your whole game plan with feeding your best friend drunk, huh? Don't think that we didn't see you order those heavy slammers for her! What's your game! Money? Kicks? Scandal? HEY! I'M CURRENTLY LIVE, REPORTING THE NEWS! YOU'VE GOT NO SHOT AT DRAGGING A REPORTER OFF FROM HER NEWS!"

Alexandrite Stones was on film being removed from the premises, but there was a distinct hush that'd fallen after that loud declaration. The pained grimace of Artemis Manilla sort of went on to become a small meme.

Donations for Alexandrite's bail topped the amount requested in a few days time once the news was broken and it appeared that Knowledge Wars had the scoop for once.

**Well... It seems that Adelheid has seen a drastic shortening of the terms of employment. Addiction... It's harder to shake than you'd think. Stay safe during the Covid 19 (Corona Virus) outbreak, people! I'll try to keep you all entertained!**

**Leave a comment if you'd like!**


End file.
